Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice
by Ankha
Summary: Harry's in trouble and who comes to save him, Snape! Yes the dear old Potions Master. But soon they're both embroiled in a sea of uncertainty. What is the Star of Hope and how can it defeat Voldemort? Can the new family survive?
1. A Cry for Help

Hello every one, my name's Ankha or Anka I go by both. Anyway this is my first fic that I've ever posted and I hope you enjoy it.

This story was inspired by Raven Dancer, Severitus, and AngelZash who might find small bits or resemblances to their stories. Please don't be offended, I absolutely love your work. 

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And that includes Harry Potter

This story takes place during the summer between the fourth and fifth year and also during Harry's fifth year.

Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice

Chapter I- The Cry for Help

By Ankha

~*(Dursely's house, midnight)*~

Harry hunched in the corner of his cupboard, pressing the dirty piece of his school robe to his cheek. Upon reaching Privet Drive a week ago, he had been thrown in the cupboard and locked in. Heaven only knew what had happened to his school things. 'At least Hedwig's safe,' he thought. He had felt that it would be prudent to leave his familiar with his best friend Ron, thinking only of her safety. Something had told him that the Dursleys had not forgotten what had happened the summer before. The second he had gotten 'home' he found out just how right he was. The beating had been bad and they were progressively getting worse. Gently he took the bloody rag away from his cheek to change the position of his arm. The large gash had been Uncle Vernon's latest present to him via a sharp hunting knife. Repositioning himself, he closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few hours of dreamless sleep.

~*(The next day at the Weasley home)*~

"Hedwig what's wrong?" Ron asked the agitated bird. The owl hooted desperately, beating her wings against the cage.

"She wants to be let out Ron." Ginny unlocked the cage, almost being knocked to the floor as the bird flew out the window.

"Well that was certainly a nice thank you," Ginny grumbled, straightening up.

"She must be going to Harry. I hope he's okay," Ron's voice sounded worried.

~*(Back at the Dursley's that night)*~

Harry, however, was not okay. Along with the cut cheek, he now nursed a broken leg. He lay stock still on his bed, any movement caused him excruciating pain. Night was now his favorite time of the day, the only time that the Dursleys left him alone. The rush of wings and a soft hoot made him sit up. Stifling a gasp of pain, he peered through the vent at a pair of sharp yellow eyes.

"Hedwig!" he whispered, flooded with overwhelming joy and fear at the same time. Joy to see his familiar and fear that Uncle Vernon might her. If he did, she would most certainly die.

"Hang on Hedwig." He searched the cupboard as best he could for a scrap of paper. Finding an old magazine, he ripped out a mostly white page and grabbed one of the pens the Dursleys kept stored there. His hands were shaking so badly he only managed "**HELP!**" and his initials. Folding the paper in half, he carefully slid it out the vent to Hedwig. She clamped her beak on it securely, waiting for further instructions. 

"Take this to a Hogwarts professor, I don't care which! Just the closest one," he commanded. Another rush of beating wings told him she was gone. He sat back and prepared himself for the wait. He knew it would take Hedwig a full day to get to Hogwarts, maybe longer if she had trouble finding a professor. He sighed miserably, hoping the Dursleys forgot he was in here.

~*(Hogwarts- the next day and the sun has just set)*~

Severus Snape sat at his desk, irritably flipping through papers that had to be done. He, however, was not in the mood to do them. One reason for his mood was he had gotten back from a Death Eater meeting not long ago and things didn't look good. He had a feeling they knew he was a spy. The second reason: it was cold! Irritation growing at his inability to focus, he waved one of his hands, causing one of the dungeon's high windows to open.

Hedwig, who had just entered the grounds, spotted the open window. Clamping the note more tightly, she swooped down.

Snape looked up in surprise as a snowy owl landed on his shoulder and dropped a note in his lap. Carefully picking it up, he noticed that it was a page torn from a muggle magazine. His lip curled into a sneer.

"Is this important? I have work to do," he asked the animal. The owl hooted loudly, almost desperately thought Snape as curiosity took over and he unfolded the paper. In big, untidy scrawl was the word "**HELP!**" and two initials, HP. HP? Snape's brow furrowed in confusion, then, it hit him.

"Your Potter's owl?" The bird's head bobbed up and down.

"Where is he? Is he still at his aunt and uncle's?" he asked. The bird nodded it's head more furiously, squeezing his shoulder. 

"Can you show me the way?" he asked, reaching for his cloak. The animal took off from his shoulder and waited impatiently. Snape swept out the door, following the owl closely.

"Potter what mess have you got yourself into this time?" he muttered to himself.

~*(Back at the Dursley home)*~

Unfortunately for Harry, the Dursleys did not forget about him. He grimaced as he shifted his arm carefully. 'At this rate,' he thought, looking down at his mangled arm, 'I won't have any bones left intact.' His only hope and comfort at this point was that Hedwig had found someone. 'Someone...' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Snape apparated at the end of Privet Drive and continued to follow the owl. Not an easy thing to do with only street lamps for illumination. The years spent down in the dungeons, which were by no means brighter, finally paid off as he spotted the owl hovering in front of one of the houses. 

"Alohomora," he whispered quietly. The door swung open noiselessly on it's hinges, allowing him to enter.

"Where?" The bird flew past his ear and hovered by the stairs. Snape made his way over, carefully avoiding the muggle alarm system at the door. Kneeling down, he pressed his ear to the open vent. 

"Potter?" All he got in response was ragged, pain-filled breathing. Unlocking the cupboard, he peered in, gasping in surprise. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, his most hated student, was trembling in the corner of the small space. Carefully, Snape reached out and shook his shoulder to wake him. He jerked back when the boy hissed in pain even at the small movement. 

"Potter? Harry?" he called again. The boy jerked once then slowly opened his eyes, surprising Snape by how hollow and empty they were.

"Who...?" he trailed off, bringing his glasses to his face.

"Professor Snape?!" Harry's mouth hung open in shock at the sight of the worried face of the Potions Master.

"No time Potter, I've got to get you out of here." As gently as possible, he pulled the boy into his arms and stood up.

'This boy's much too light,' Snape thought worriedly.

"Potter when was the last time you ate anything?" he asked.

"Hogwarts," the boy answered weakly. Snape's worry became more extreme.

"That was over a week ago."

"Like the Dursleys care. Professor you better silence my voice, I have a few broken bones and I don't want to give us away," Harry suggested. Snape did a quick once over. Broken arm and leg, cut cheek, several bruises; what the hell had these people done to this boy? He did as Harry suggested, heading back out the front.

"I'll come back for your school things later, after I get you some help. I think I'll also have a little talk with the Dursleys," Snape's eyes narrowed, his anger flaring out. As he stepped out the door a shrill bell sounded through the house. There was the crashing of doors and pounding of feet as the occupants of the house raced down to see what had tripped the alarm. Snape looked down at Harry as the boy tugged at his robes.

"Go and leave me, hurry," he mouthed, his voice still under Snape's charm.

"No, I will not," he squeezed Harry more tightly, then lifted the charm on his voice.

"Go NOW! I can handle their wrath, I don't want to see you hurt!" Harry tried again. Snape shook his head, holding his ground, and Harry, as the Dursleys reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing here? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Leave the boy here, we're taking care of him." Vernon brandished his rifle at the stranger, hoping to intimidate him. Snape, however, was not the least bit intimidated.

"I am going, but I'm taking Harry with me. You've starved him, beat him, not caring ONE BLOODY BIT!" Snape spat furiously. Vernon's face purpled as he sneered, cocking the rifle.

"He got everything he deserved, the brat. He's more trouble than he's worth." Snape's anger flared out again, almost to the point of being a tangible thing. The silver-white light glowed around him menacingly. Harry realized that, in his anger, Snape hadn't noticed Vernon's finger moving toward the trigger. Wrenching himself free, Harry landed in front of Snape, shielding him from what he knew was coming next. The shot rang loud through the otherwise silent house. Harry watched the bullet, everything moving in slow motion; he saw it leave the barrel, sail lazily through the air, then connect with his shoulder, just where Snape's heart would have been. He cried out, more in surprise than in pain, as he began to fall. Two strong arms grabbed him, lowering him the rest of the way. Harry opened his hollow green eyes and stared into Snape's panic filled ones. 'He's worried about me?' crossed his mind.

"Did he get you?" Yes, it was a stupid question but Harry had to ask. The Potions Master shook his head.

"He got you," he croaked. Why had the boy saved him?

"Strange, it doesn't hurt," Harry coughed out. Snape couldn't see how, the bullet had probably shattered the boy's entire left shoulder. 

"Harry?" his voice became tight with rising panic as Harry's eyes dropped closed.

"Harry?!" The boy didn't answer. Snape heard the gun cock behind him. 

"That boy got what he deserved," Vernon said. Something inside Snape, snapped at that comment. The silver-white aura, that had all but disappeared, flared back out, this time in full force. The professor slowly stood, turning toward the trembling family. Vernon's finger shook on the trigger as the man's already powerful aura increased. Snape raised his hand, not bothering to look for his wand.

"Accio," he called, his voice low and dangerous. The rifle flew out of Vernon's hands and into Snape's The beefy man cowed back, watching in horror as the gun simply bent in half in Snape's hand, under the force of the man's glare. Then he turned that glare back on the Dursleys. The look on Snape's face, which would have made any student within a ten mile radius run for the hills, didn't frighten them nearly as much as his next words.

"Know this: I will be back and the consequences will not be pleasant for you," Snape raised his hand again, pointing it at the Dursleys. 

"Stupefy!" he growled. The family fell to the floor, stunned. Snape turned his attention away from them and back to the injured teenager. His panic was back now, doubled in its intensity. He scooped Harry into his arms and ran out of the house. He ran until they were outside the enchantments surrounded the Dursley's home. When they were, Snape apparated them into Hogsmeade, taking off running again. He skidded to a stop in front of what looked to be a medical clinic. He pounded heavily on the door.

"Seri! Kit! It's me Severus! I need your help!" No one answered but the lion-faced door knocker came to life.

"Kit and I are out at the moment," the knocker intoned, sounding bored, "We will, however, be back soon. Please leave your name and state your emergency after the roar. Thank you and have a nice day," the lion paused briefly, then roared.

"Seri, Kit, this is Severus. As soon as you get back come to Hogwarts. I have a student that was severely injured." After completing his message, Snape turned on his heel and ran non-stop toward the looming castle in the distance.

***

Snape panted as he reached the door to the castle, clutching Harry more tightly to his chest. His silver-white aura flared out again, causing the doors to burst open with a resounding bang. 

"ALBUS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he headed toward the hospital wing. Half-way there the headmaster caught up with him.

"What is it, Severus?" he asked, his tone full of concern. He looked down at the bundle in the Potions Master's arms, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Harry?" He looked up at Snape, his eyes flashing in obvious anger. 

"Who?" he demanded coldly. 

"His uncle," Snape answered, increasing the speed of his running. They were at hospital wing in next to no time.

"I'll get Poppy." Dumbledore hurried away. Snape laid Harry gently on one of the beds, brushing the boy's unruly hair out of his face. The coldness of Harry's skin bothered him a great deal. He knew it shouldn't feel that way. A few seconds later Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. 

"Out, now," she snapped, glaring at Snape. Snape didn't bother to glare back. He shook his head.

"I will not leave," he stated flatly, but moved out of the nurse's way, his stare fixed on Harry's waxed face. A hand on his arm carefully guided him to the other end of the room, sitting him down on a bed.

"What happened, Severus?" Dumbledore's soft, soothing voice, brought Snape back to reality. 

"His owl showed up in my office tonight with a note. It took me a moment to make the connection. I went to his house to find him LOCKED in a cupboard under the stairs. He was battered and bruised; told me he hadn't eaten anything in a week when I asked. In my haste to get him out I tripped the muggle alarm system. The entire family came down; his uncle had a gun. They were going to shoot me. Harry put himself in between. He saved me, Albus. If he hadn't taken that shot I would be dead, it was aimed for my heart," Snape put his head in his hands and Dumbledore continued to rub his back soothingly. After a while he looked up to meet his mentor's eyes.

"If he dies, Albus, it'll be because of me. Albus, no none, NO ONE, except Voldemort deserves to die because of me." Dumbledore pulled the younger wizard into a hug.

"He's not going to die, Severus, Poppy will take care of him. Now lets go get you cleaned up and to bed," Dumbledore helped him to his feet and out the door.

"I'm coming back," Severus said with such conviction that even Dumbledore didn't argue. 

Please review!


	2. Dreams of Torture and a Savior's Touch

Chapter 2- Dreams of Torture and a Savior's Touch

*~(Snape's conversation with himself)~*

Snape watched as Harry's chest rose and fell as he breathed evenly. He hadn't woken since Snape had brought him to Hogwarts.

***Looks a lot like his father doesn't he?* **a voice inside his head asked.

'Yeah, he does,' he answered thoughtfully, 'A damn lot; acts like him too.' he added as an after thought.

***Which means he acts like you too. Or have you forgotten that you got in just as much trouble as the Marauders?*** the voice continued. 

'How could I forget,' he sounded distinctly amused.

***And yet,*** the voice sounded like it was about to lecture him,** *you punish him often, sometimes for things he hasn't even done. That's not very fair, now is it?***

'Yes, but...' he started only to be cut off.

***No buts! You've been horribly unfair to him. I think you should apologize to him when he wakes.* **

'I only wanted to protect him,' he defended weakly.

***And why is that?***

'I-I don't know! There's just something about him; he awakens some instinct I thought I'd never feel......' he trailed off.

***......the paternal instinct?***

'............'

***Oh come on, admit it! You watch over him like a mother cat watches over her kittens*** the voice sounded exasperated.

'.......your point?'

***AHH! Do I have to spell it out for you? YOU-CARE-ABOUT-HIM.***

'.......I do?'

***Ahh!*** mental voice takes out wand. ***If you don't quit acting like a dumb ass, I'm gonna curse you.* **

'You can't curse me, you are me dumb ass,' he pointed out. The mental voice blinked.

***Oh yeah. Well, you're still acting like an idiot. You're shying away from these feelings just as you shied from Albus. He thinks of you as his child you know.***

'I know,' he answered meekly.

***Then why are you running away from this?! You finally have a person that cares about you and one that might if you gave him half a chance instead of biting his head off and yet you're still running.***

'I can't believe I'm having an argument with myself....' he grumbled.

***And losing too! Don't forget that. Now give me one good reason why you're being this way and I'll leave you alone***

'............'

***Can't think of one hmmm?***

'Oh go away and quit gloating!' he growled.

***I'll go away but you have to promise me one thing first.***

'Anything to make you go,'

***Be nice to Harry. Just give it a try and see what happens, you might be surprised.*** Snape stared down at the innocent face of a boy who had seen so many things in his short life.

'Okay,' 

***

For two weeks Harry slept. Snape was true to his word, he did come back. He stayed up in the hospital wing so often that he moved his desk up there, much to Madam Pomfrey's disgust, next to Harry's bed. He even brought his potions to work on. 

"I can't concentrate!" Snape growled, throwing his quill down in disgust. Seri smiled kindly at the man and gently rubbed his shoulders. 

"You're just worried about him that's all," she assured, kneading his shoulders harder. He sighed, leaning back into the massage. 

"That and the fact that I haven't been summoned," he divulged. She smiled again and patted his shoulder. 

"It'll be okay." Serenity Winter or Seri was a healer. She stood at about 5'7" in height, with golden brown hair flowing down to her waist in soft curls and sparkling, forest green eyes. Her twin Kitiara or Kit Winter was a healer as well. She was 5'5" in height, with dark brown hair that always seemed to be done in a braid that reached her waist. Her midnight blue eyes always seemed to be dancing with amusement. Both were built like dancers, with exceedingly agile and fluid movements. At the moment Kit was curled around the end of Harry's bed (as a snow leopard) purring contentedly. She raised her head as a low beeping caught her attention. Seri sighed in annoyance, raising the pulsing tiger pendant. 

"The Aurors are calling again, this is fifth time since we've returned."

"You better go," Snape said, turning back to his work.

"We'll be back, come on Kit," Seri grabbed her medical bag as her sister transformed back and followed her out the door.

***

Harry slowly became more aware of his surroundings. The smell of smoke and some unknown potion brew wafted in his direction.

'That can mean only one thing,' he thought happily, 'I'm not at the Dursley's any more.' Reaching for his glasses on the side table, he stopped, mid-way, his scar burning. His gasp of pain was covered by another, louder gasp. Grabbing his glasses and putting them on, he watched as Snape rose from his desk and headed toward the door, clutching his left arm. Harry knew what that meant.

"Good luck Professor," he croaked weakly, voice barely above a whisper. Snape heard and whirled around in surprise; shock and what Harry thought was relief washing over his face. 

"Harry you're awake." Snape seemed torn: stay and watch over Harry or attend the Death Eater meeting.

"Go Professor," Harry urged. Snape still seemed undecided then nodded and left, cloak swishing behind him. Harry closed his eyes, laying back against his pillow. His shoulder ached, his arm ached, he leg ached; heck his whole body ached! Against his will he felt himself drifting off to sleep. 'No I want to wait till.....' the thought went unfinished as sleep claimed him.

***

Harry woke some time later to the sensation of someone running their fingers through his hair. Groaning, he pulled away from the touch and buried his face deep in the soft pillow. A low chuckling greeted his action.

"Come on little one, you've been asleep quite awhile. Aren't you hungry?" a strange feminine voice asked. He shook his head 'no' even as his stomach growled loudly saying 'yes'. A second chuckle, this one different than the first.

"We've got some real goodies, are you sure you're not hungry?" A second new voice asked. Reluctantly he pulled away from the pillow and sat up as best he could. Someone slid his glasses on him. He blinked up at the unfamiliar smiling face.

"Who are you?" The woman chuckled and sat back. 

"My name is Dr. Serenity Winter, but you can call me Seri. And the woman holding the tray with just about everything under the sun is my sister Kitiara." Kitiara's dark braid swung happily from side to side as she sat the tray in front Harry.

"Call me Kit and you don't have to eat everything here, we'll help." To demonstrate, Kit picked up a bread-stick and bit a hunk off. 

"Scrumptious, absolutely scrumptious," she proclaimed. Seri raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're using big words now?" the golden-haired woman teased. Kit's blue eyes flashed.

"Excuse me for even speaking Madam Winter, I will refrain from doing so in the future," she snapped in mock anger. Seri snorted and went back to reading a rather large book, large as in a book even Hermione might think twice about reading. Harry looked at the food for a moment before tentatively selecting a piece of cheese. He nibbled on it, buying time to phrase his next question.

"Is Professor Snape back yet?" Kit stopped munching and Seri looked up from her book. "No he's not Harry," Seri answered quietly. Harry sighed and pushed the food away, suddenly losing his appetite. 

"He's been gone since yesterday, which is normal. One or two days isn't anything to worry about," Kit elaborated. This didn't make Harry fell any better, this gut feeling kept telling him that something was not right. 

"l think I'm just going to go back to sleep, okay?" The two healers nodded in understanding, taking the tray away. Harry laid down again, falling back to sleep.

(Dream)

The air was cold, only to be made worse by the bone chilling wind that blew fiercely. Harry exited the forest and headed toward a run down hut. Two dark robed Death Eaters stood guard at the entrance. Harry simply walked past them and through the door. (And when I say he walked through it, he did, like a ghost) It was a simple, one room hut; with a only a few beat up chairs, a fireplace, and a mat. On the mat, guarded by another two Death Eaters, was Snape.

"Professor Snape!" Rushing over, he knelt next to his teacher. Reaching out, he shook the man's shoulder.

"Professor Snape," he called again. Intellectually he knew that this was one of the dreams he had about Voldemort and his raids and that all he could do was sit back and watch not interact. He was surprised then, when Snape reacted to his touch.

"Harry?" Snape was confused. What was Harry doing here and why was he glowing a soft gold? The two guards chuckled. 

"He must have finally cracked. He thinks he's seeing Harry Potter," one snickered. "I'd be seeing things too after what he's been through. He's been under the Cruciatus curse almost constantly since he's been here," the other said.

"He deserves everything he got, the traitor," the other growled. The other nodded in agreement. Harry's blood boiled at their words. 'He got everything he deserves, the brat,' Vernon's mocking voice drifted across his mind. Harry shook his head to clear that thought away. There would be plenty of time to brood over that later. Looking down at Snape again he noticed the man's were closed. 

"Professor? Professor!" he shook the man roughly. Snape didn't answer. 

"Professor? Severus!" Harry's voice was rising in panic. Snape stirred at the sound of his first name, opening his eyes again. 

"You're still here," he whispered.

"And I'm going to stay here until you get out," Harry vowed. Snape smiled wearily.

"I doubt that's going to happen." The student shook his head.

"Severus there are people back at Hogwarts that are waiting for you, that care about you. You can't give up yet. You did something at the Dursleys, you activated some power within you. Find that power again and stun the guards. If you get to forest you should be able to apparate from there," Harry stared deep into the tired black eyes, willing some of his strength to the man, "Please come home Severus." With that final plea, Harry undid the bonds holding his teacher. Snape watched him for a moment then pushed himself shakily to his feet. He delved inside himself, searching for the power Harry spoke of. He found it and felt its strength surge through his battered body. His sharp intake of breath caused his guards to spin around. 

"What the...." one stuttered only to be cut off abruptly.

"STUPEFY!!!!" Snape exploded, sending the new found power out in all directions.

(End of Dream)

Harry sat up on his bed, bringing himself to face with a concerned Dumbledore. 

"Oh Professor!" Harry sat back against his pillow, rubbing his eyes. 

"You startled me," he finished. Dumbledore's face split into a wide smile.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to. You were talking in your sleep," he explained. Harry rubbed his head, remembering the dream.

"They know he's a spy," he said quietly. Dumbledore's face paled till it matched the white of his beard; he fell back into a chair.

"Is Severus okay?" he asked hoarsely. 

"If what the guards said was true, then he's been tortured since the second he went back." Dumbledore's shoulders slumped; he covered his face with his hands to hide the oncoming tears. 

"This is my fault, I asked him to go back. None of this would have happened if I hadn't," he wept bitterly, throwing his glasses clean across the room, where they smashed against the wall. Harry scrambled out of bed and over to his mentor, alarmed by the man's behavior. Kneeling beside the chair, he gently pulled Dumbledore's hands away from his face and held them in his own, staring into the blue eyes that expressed the terror the man felt for his friend. 

"Don't worry Professor, he's coming back. If I know Severus, he'll be back," he assured the older man. He concentrating on sending that message through his touch and tone, wanting to help the man that had helped him so many times before. The headmaster smiled slightly.

"I know he'll try." Harry summoned the broken glasses into his hand and repaired them with a quiet spell then handed them back to their owner. He excepted them, smile growing bigger.

"Since when have you started calling him 'Severus'?" he teased slightly. Harry started at the question then grinned sheepishly.

"It was the only thing he'd respond to during the dream," he admitted. Dumbledore's brow furrowed.

"You talked to him in your dream? That hasn't happen before has it?" Harry shook his head.

"Not before no."

"Another mystery to add to the ever growing pile," Dumbledore murmured, "Now Harry, get back to sleep, you're going to need your strength in these coming times." Both stood and Harry, on impulse, hugged the headmaster. Dumbledore returned the hug and the comfort that both needed.

_End of Chapter 1 & 2_

A/N: Hope you like this chapter too. Had my friends in stitches about that little conversation Severus had with himself. Please review, I love reading them. 


	3. Return of the Damned

A/N: Hello people and here's another chapter! For those of you who are curious as to what happened to poor Severus after he went back to Voldmort, this is where you find out. One more thing. THIS IS NOT SLASH!!!! Just wanted to remind you.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And that includes Harry Potter.

Chapter 3- The Return of the Damned

Snape swept through the school, cloak billowing out behind him ominously. 

'Now, of all times, he has to call,' he thought angrily. He wanted to stay and make sure Harry was all right.

'And that's the first thing I intend to do when I get back,' he thought as he grabbed his arm and prepared to apparate.

He appeared just outside the circle of Death Eaters that had already arrived and surrounded Voldemort. He pulled on his mask and stepped through the small gap that was his place and up to the dark lord, bending down and kissing the hem of his robes. 

"My lord, you called," he murmured in his most submissive tone, not daring to look up at the wizard. He was angry, Snape could sense it. The power in the air around him was almost like a damp cloth, choking his senses.

"Snape, you've come," Voldemort stated the obvious. Snape stayed on the ground.

"You called, my lord," he repeated, keeping his voice quiet.

"Yes, I did. Return to the circle." Snape did as he was told, playing the obedient servant all the way. He hated the role, but it was necessary.

"Unmask yourselves," the dark lord commanded. Each one did. He watched as Voldemort slowly walked around the circle, searching each face for something known only to him. As he passed the Potions Master, Snape could have sworn his gaze lingered on him a little to long for comfort. After completing his round, he broke through the circle and went to his black marble throne. After seating himself, he continued his scrutiny at his servants.

"It has come to my attention," he began. Finally, thought Snape, now we get to find out what's going on.

"It has come to my attention that Harry Potter is no longer with the Muggles he stays with during the summer." Immediately whispers broke out, speculations flying in all directions.

"Silence!" The wizard hissed. They instantly fell silent, not wanting to anger the wizard further. 

"It seems that two weeks ago, a wizard showed up and rescued him from them," he continued. 

'Oh this can't be good,' Snape thought as Voldemort's eyes once again swept over them.

"Was-was it Dumbledore sir?" Avery foolishly asked. He was dropped almost instantly by Voldemort's Crutciatus curse.

"NO IDIOT IT WAS NOT DUMBLEDORE!!" the man screamed, holding the curse for a full minute before letting up.

"And DON'T interrupt me again, or I promise it _will_, be worse," the dark wizard vowed. Avery only whimpered in reply. Snape was now thoroughly alarmed. He hadn't seen the dark lord this angry since after the Triwizard Tournament and his anger meant one thing: extreme and enduring amounts of pain for someone and then, death. Snape knew that who ever he punished would endure a long drawn out torture session, which he hoped he didn't have to watch. Or be a part of.

"As you all know, I have had that house watched constantly in hopes of finding a way around the protections. It was during of these vigils that Wormtail saw a wizard entire the home and exit some time later with Potter," Snape was now on the verge of panic. The house had been watched? He hadn't heard about that. He was a goner if Wormtail ID'd him as the one he saw. 

"Unfortunately Wormtail could not give me a description of the person. It was too dark did you say Wormtail?" Voldemort's looked at the small man who mumbled his apologizes under his breath.

"Yes, I know you're sorry Wormtail and won't let it happen again. At least you won't if you don't want another punishment like before. Now, when I sent Malfoy to investigate he brought back something interesting, the Muggles Harry lived with," the dark wizard paused for a moment to let this sink in before going on, "An interesting tale they told me, after a little _ persuasion_. It seems that they got a very good look at the wizard in question and gave me a description that matched one of you." Now he knew why Voldemort had wanted them to remove their masks; it was so he could look for any sign of guilt. Snape knew he should just apparate away, it was the only way he was going to save himself but he found he couldn't, he was rooted to the spot with the horror that he'd been found out.

"Yes, one of you, and, I think that person knows who he is," Voldemort said silkily. No one moved, no one breathed, all were petrified to their spots, Snape most of all. When he saw that no confession was forth coming, the dark wizard rose from his throne and walked back through the circle, heading directly for the Hogwarts teacher. Snape tried to quell his rapid breathing as the man drew closer. Voldemort stopped only inches from him.

"They described the man as being very tall, with exceedingly pale skin, long black hair, and black eyes. That does seem to fit you well does it not Snape?" Voldemort continued to toy with him. 'Damn I'm done for!' He closed his eyes and answered.

"Yes my lord it does."

"And can you tell us why it fits you so well?" Voldemort, leaned closer to him, almost nose to nose. 'Looks like the time has finally come.'

"Because it was me Voldemort," he spat in the dark lord's face. Voldemort drew away and calmly wiped the spit from his face, restraining the other Death Eaters with a look.

"You admit it?" 

"Willingly. I did rescue Harry. I am a spy for Dumbledore, not you. I curse the day I ever joined the likes of you," Snape knew this was it, so why not get it all off his chest? Voldemort smiled at him menacingly, coming towards him again. Snape stood his ground as the wizard trailed a finger down his face and throat. Suddenly, he grasped Snape's throat and lifted him from the ground.

"My dear Snape, I had such high hopes for you. I had wanted you to be at my side, but you've made that impossible," he tightened his hold, any more pressure and he'd crush the man's windpipe. Snape knew he wouldn't get off that easily for everything he'd done. Voldemort proved him right by throwing him across the room with as little effort as throwing a rag doll. He hit the stone wall with a sickening thud and slid to the floor. Snape's head swam from the impact and he could fell something sticky and wet sliding down his neck.

"Take him to the dungeons and put him in chains. You may have your fun but I expect him alive when I return. And if he is not you all will pay the price. One more thing, if I have not returned within two days, take him to the hut in Salazar's realm, no one will dare come near that place." Snape heard a faint pop after the dark lord had finished and knew he had gone. Two sets of hands grabbed him roughly by the arms and hauled him to his feet. Someone grabbed his hair and jerked upwards. He hissed in pain but opened his eyes to stare directly into Lucius Malfoy's face. 

"It's time to teach the traitor a lesson, boys," he proclaimed, getting answering hoops and hollers from the others. To his surprise, Snape smiled at him.

"Do what you want, Malfoy, but at least my conscious is clear. I know I've done the right thing, something you can't say." This remark earned him a hard right fist across his jaw.

"Quiet traitor! You won't be smiling for long. Your going to regret ever crawling back to that fool Dumbledore. Take him away!" The two guards pulled Snape towards the dungeons, the others following not far behind.

'I'm sorry, Albus; I'm sorry, Harry, I tried.'

***

Snape gradually woke many painful hours later. He'd been lucky enough to have been knocked unconscious only a few minutes into the beating. Carefully, he opened his eyes to look around. His cell was a small one, cold and damp on top of that. The dull, drab stone was nothing to look at. The only light into the cell came from the small bared window on the wooden door. Shifting slightly, he found that both arms and ankles were held fast in iron chains fastened against the wall. He shivered, they'd taken his clothes.

'Just bloody wonderful. I'm sure Malfoy had fun with that cat-o-nine tails of his.' His body hurt in more places than he thought he had.

'Well, I probably won't be here too long any way. Not if Voldmort has anything to say about it.' 

***

But Voldemort did not come. The Death Eaters were regular visitors, coming in almost every hour to inflict more pain on his already pain wrought body. After two days Malfoy came into the cell with a set of black robes.

"Up traitor. We're going on a little trip," he snapped his fingers and the chains fell away. Snape didn't even bother to move, he didn't care anymore. Growling in anger, Malfoy grabbed his hair and pulled him up. All he could do at this point was whimper. Malfoy barked at someone to come and help him. Crabbe and Goyle held him up while Malfoy quickly pulled the robes on him.

"Come on, the fireplace is at the end of the hall. Bring him." He exited with the two Death Eaters trailing behind him. When the reached the fireplace, Malfoy took the jar of Floo powder and tossed a handful in.

"Salazar's Realm, access right Lucius Malfoy," he stepped back, "Take him through," he ordered. The trio stepped into the green flames and was sucked away. They landed in a rather diminutive hut, not much better than the cell, Snape reflected as he got a good look. Crabbe and Goyle jerked him roughly out of the way as Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace next.

"Put him on the mat and guard him, I'll check around to make sure the perimeter is secure. I'll send two more to guard the entrance when I return." They pulled him towards the mat and dumped him unceremoniously on it. He grunted in pain. Pulling himself into a ball, he tried to get as comfortable as possible, hoping to get some sleep.

***

"Professor Snape?" Snape stirred as someone called his name and opened his eyes. He gaped at the form of Harry bending over him with and worried expression. 

"Harry?" Now he was confused, Harry shouldn't be here. Around the teenager was a golden aura that gave off a warmth that permeated his cold body. No, it was just a dream. Just a dream of salvation that he knew would never come. He closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep.

"Professor Snape! Severus!" Damn, the dream was persistent, the image was shaking his shoulder. Snape opened his eyes. Shaking his shoulder? He wouldn't feel that if it was just a dream. Maybe his savior had come.

"You're still here," he whispered. God, did he sound pathetic. Probably didn't look any better either.

"And I'm going to stay here until you get out." Such courage. Snape wished he had it, but he knew Harry should leave. He could put himself in danger.

"I doubt that's going to happen." He tried to get him to leave. He tried to convey the fact that he was a lost cause. The student shook his head defiantly.

"Severus there are people back at Hogwarts that are waiting for you, that care about you. You can't give up yet," Snape closed his eyes again to stop the tears that welled up in them. No dammit, he would not cry! Not over what the son of his old enemy said to him. Yet the warmth from the aura had not only given his body its strength but had crept into his long frozen heart and begun to melt it.

"You did something at the Dursely's," He tuned Harry back in, "you activated some power within you. Find that power again and stun the guards. If you get to the forest you should be able to apparate from there," Snape stared deep into the teenager's fiery green eyes and felt his strength and courage return.

"Please come home Severus," The student reached down and undid the bonds that held him. Snape could only stare at him for a moment, afraid that if he blinked, Harry would disappear. The pleading look on the boy's face told him he had to try.

'I have to try,' He pulled himself shakily to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he delved deep inside himself searching. He found the power and released it, gasping as the white-hot energy flowed through his battered body. The two guards spun around.

"What the...." Snape cut him off. 

"STUPEFY!" He gathered the power together and released it in all directions. The two guards dropped like flies. Snape swayed, fighting desperately to keep his balance. He grinned, he'd done it! He turned to where Harry had been but the boy was not there. He blinked in confusion. Had the boy been real or just a figment of his imagination? He shook his head, that didn't matter now. The 'image' had been right about his power so maybe he was right about the forest as well. Stumbling towards the door, he flattened himself against the wall and listened. No sound from outside. His yell should have brought them in. Looking around, he spotted his wand on the mantle of the fireplace and called it to him. Aiming carefully, he blasted the door open. He waited but no one came. Carefully he stepped outside. Both guards lay stunned on the ground.

'I must have got them too,' he thought. Taking a good look at his surroundings, he realized where he was.

'Salazar's Realm,' he shivered, 'I gotta get out of here.' He ran, or stumbled, towards the forest. When he reached the rim, he gripped his wand tightly and apparated.

***

He appeared deep in the Forbidden Forest.

'I guess beggars can't be choosers,' he thought. He still wished he'd landed nearer to Hogwarts but there was nothing he could do. He was too exhausted to apparate again. Stealing himself, he began his long trek to the school.

It took him the better part of the night to reach the Entrance Hall doors. He gripped them tightly for support. 

'Just a little further,' He winced and pushed himself forward. He walked through the long halls not paying any real attention in which direction he was going. It was too late, therefore, when he realized he'd headed towards his dungeons instead of up towards the hospital wing. His legs gave out from under him and collapsed to the cold floor.

'I'm sorry, Harry; I'm sorry, Albus, I tried,' His eyes drifted close as he fell into a nightmare filled sleep. 


	4. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

A/N: Sorry about that last chapter everyone. I was a little frustrated at the computer and not paying attention to what I typed in, but I fixed it! *grins* I guess those reviews were pretty clear. Sorry again. *grovels to the readers* I ask for your humble forgiveness. Okay now that, that's over, I read that you were glad Sev made it back and is safe, or is he? We'll find out. *giggles insanely, while people edge away from her* 

Chapter 4- Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Nose twitching, he turned towards the source of the smell. Someone giggled.

"I think we got his attention," Kit whispered, giggling again.

"Harry? Are you up dear?" Seri asked kindly. Harry groaned and sat up, groping for his glasses. He found them and put them on.

"I am now and I'm hungry," he said earnestly, staring at the array of food. Seri sat the tray in his lap. 

"You eat and let me give you a quick check up, okay?" Harry nodded and began to plough his way through the food. Seri placed her hand on the top of his head, scanning his body. Harry felt her energy flow through him, soothing his few aches and pains. Abruptly, she took her hand away.

"Everything's healing nicely," she announced happily. Harry took a long drink of his milk. 

"Does that mean I can walk around today?" he asked hopefully. Seri looked thoughtful.

"I don't see why not but you're going to need this," she pointed her wand at an object leaning against the wall and summoned it to her, "Take it," she held out the cane to him. He accepted it, studying it closely. The wood was dark and strong, cool under his touch. The top was a phoenix head done intricately in silver. He had to admit it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Both of the healers smiled at his awed expression.

"I take it you like it?" Kit smirked at him. He nodded dumbly and tested his weight on it. The area where he placed his hand was smooth. 

"Now go get yourself some air, I'm sure you're tired of being around us old people." Kit looked horrified. 

"Old? You may be old but, _I'm_ not," she huffed.

"Oh really? We're twins dear sister, that means we're the same age," Seri pointed out.

"So? You were still implying that I'm old," Kit argued. Seri rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry who was wearing an amused expression.

"I'm glad you find this so funny, now here's your wand," she handed it to him, "and take this as well," She took her necklace from around her neck and placed it around his.

"To activate it, just tap your wand on the tiger," she pointed to the silver tiger pendant, "we'll be able to find you where ever you are." Kit suddenly popped up behind her and preceded to drag her out the door.

"Come on, we'd said we'd report to Albus remember?" she said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming...." Harry waited until their voices had faded completely before heading outside. He passed the Gryffindor tower, the Great Hall, the Trophy Room and finally found himself heading towards the dungeons. As he got closer, the feeling that something was wrong, the feeling he had the day before, had come back in full force. Rounding the corner that would lead to the Potions classroom, he spotted a crumpled figure in black robes on the floor.

"Professor Snape!" Hobbling over as quickly as he could, he turned the teacher on his back. 

"Severus?" The Potions Master's face was cut and bruised; both eyes were swollen shut. Harry didn't want to think what was under Snape's robes if his face was in this condition. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at him. 

"Mobilicorpus," Snape's body rose into the air and trailed behind him. He met Madam Pomfrey half way back to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing out of bed?" she asked, her hands on her hips. 

"Not now, Professor Snape needs help," he waved the floating body in front of him. Pomfrey's eyes flashed at the sight of the Potions Master but it faded instantly as she went into nurse mode.

"Follow me, quickly," she commanded. A few seconds later she was scanning him even as Harry lowered him on one of the beds.

"This man gets himself in just as much trouble as you Mr. Potter," she murmured terminated one of the curses on Snape.

***

Dumbledore entered the room just as Pomfrey finished running the healing orb over Snape. 

"Severus!" he rushed over and grabbed the man's hand, his eyes sparked with worry.

"Poppy?" he looked at the nurse.

"He should be up and about in a few days, though he will be sore," she answered, then turned to Harry. 

"Mr. Potter, now that Snape has been taken care of, tell me what you are doing out of bed," Pomfrey crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Seri and Kit gave me permission when I asked," he answered truthfully. 

"You've had a broken leg, you shouldn't go traipsing around the castle unsupported," she huffed.

"I wasn't unsupported," he said indignantly, "Seri gave me this," he held out the cane. Pomfrey stared at it disdainfully but Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I see that?" he asked. Harry handed it over. Pomfrey continued her angry rant.

"Those two," her fists clenched at her sides, "They come her and take over MY PATIENTS. They're too young to be professional healers." 

"Poppy!" Dumbledore seemed surprised at the woman's words.

"Well Albus it's true! They should have spent more time in training. They don't have enough experience," she paced, seemingly agitated. 

"Poppy, what's the matter with you?" She stopped pacing and turned towards the door. "Nothing Headmaster. I think I'll go to bed now, if you don't mind. Oh, and Mr. Potter, you better take that sleeping potion I've placed beside your bed, you're going to need it tonight." With that she left. Dumbledore watched her leave with a confused expression before returning his attention to the cane in his hand. Upon closer examination, nose to nose with the phoenix head, he recognized the object. 

"Harry, do you have your wand with you?" Dumbledore handed the cane back to the student. Harry accepted it and held up his wand. 

"Good, now I'd like you to place it along side the cane, where they touch." Harry did and watched in astonishment as his wand was sucked into the cane.

"What the....." he turned the cane over and over, shook it, but nothing rattled.

"What happened?" he asked Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked thoughtful. 

"You said Seri and Kit gave it to you?" he asked, ignoring the other's question. Harry nodded.

"They would have it, I wonder about the other. Oh! You want to know what happened to your wand? My apologies. Your "cane" is more than just a support. I believe it is the Staff of the Golden Phoenix."

"The what?" Harry was completely perplexed. Dumbledore smiled, the old twinkle that had disappeared upon seeing Snape's condition, returning to his eyes.

"I think you should find that out on your own."

***

Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry lay wide awake. The events at the Dursleys as well as the dream kept running through his mind. Lifting his head slightly, he watched Snape sleep. The man was an enigma. He normally treated Harry as if he were lower than dirt. Yet, he protected him fiercely, never looking for so much as a thank you. Harry intended to thank him when he woke. Getting up, he took the cup with the sleeping potion and poured it down the drain. He didn't need it to fall asleep. He'd worry about Snape in the morning, he thought as he laid down again.

***

The soft click of a shutting door roused Harry from the depths of sleep. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and reached for his glasses, quickly sliding them on. He watched as a figure emerged from the shadows and into the moonlight. He was startled and somewhat relieved that the figure turned out to be Pomfrey. 

'Now what's she doing here?' he wondered, watching her closely. She glided over to Snape, glancing briefly in Harry's direction, who immediately shut his eyes. He counted to five before he opened them again. Pomfrey was now leaning over Snape with a rather nasty grin on her face. Alarm bells went off in Harry's head. He didn't like that grin.

"Poor little Death Eater got himself hurt again, did he?" she chuckled to herself, drawing away.

"The Death Eater shouldn't be warm, he should suffer like he has made others suffer," she snatched the blanket off of him, watching in obvious delight as he began to shiver. 

"That's right, suffer. But this is only the beginning. Just a few extra curses here and hexes there to make your life a little more miserable." Then, to Harry's utter horror, she drew out her wand and did just that. Snape jerked and whimpered as each spell hit, curling into a fetal position. Finally she stopped, satisfied with her work.

"I can't believe Albus thinks you've changed. In my opinion, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Sleep well." With a last evil chuckle she slipped out of the room. Harry waited, counting to twenty, before hopping out of bed and rushing over to the helpless man.

"Severus! Wake up!" he gripped the man's shoulders. Snape only whimpered and turned away, curling tighter.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry wondered aloud. Unconsciously, his hand reached for the pendent. The Healers! They could help! He grabbed his cane, then remembered his wand was still sealed inside. How was he supposed to get it out?

'This isn't getting me anywhere!' he thought angrily as Snape's whimpering increased.

'Maybe if I just...' Holding the pendent out, he tapped the head of the cane against it. Immediately the pendent began to glow.

"Yes!" he grinned triumphantly. The grin faded as he looked at Snape's shivering form again.

'They better hurry,' was his only thought as he sat down on the bed and tried to calm his teacher.

***

"Something's up," Seri's voice jolted Kit awake.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily. Seri threw a robe at her.

"Come on, grab your bag, we're going to Hogwarts." Kit grumbled, but pulled the robe on any way.

"Better grab your harness too, we're going in our animagi forms," Seri commented. Kit did, and soon two large white cats were bounding toward Hogwarts. (Their harnesses are for their bags, they put them on their backs, like backpacks)

***

"Thank goodness you're here," Harry moved off the bed to make way for the healers. Seri's eyes widened as she got her first look at Snape.

"Severus!" she leapt towards him but Kit held her back.

"Calm down first, you can't help him if you don't," Kit whispered softly to her sister. Seri closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. 

"Okay." Kit released her and both hurried to the bed.

"What happened, who did this?" Seri demanded, attempting to pull Snape out of his ball. 

"Pomfrey," Harry answered grimly. Kit whipped around to stare at him.

"Poppy? But, why?" 

"Kit, questions later, potions now," Seri snapped as she slid Snape's shirt off. 

"Right." Kit dug through her bag and began lining potential potions on the table. Harry watched with interest as Seri ran her hand along Snape's chest, eyes distinctly vacant. Suddenly they snapped back in to focus. 

"Harry, when I pull out these curses I need you to dispell them." Harry nodded his understanding and gripped his cane tightly. Well it had worked before, hadn't it? Seri's hand hovered over his chest.

"Ready?" A curt nod. Seri took a deep breath, then plunged her hand into Snape's chest. Harry's eyes widened as her hand simply passed through Snape's chest, emerging a second later with a dark cloud clutched in it. She flung it into the air above them. 

"Now!"

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry shouted, raising the cane high. In a flash of gold and a faint shower of sparks, the curse was gone. This action went on for a good ten minutes till finally, what must have been a dozen curses were dispelled. Harry leaned against the bed, exhausted. Seri drew back, wiping a hand across her sweaty face.

"It's over, we got them all. I'm surprised she didn't kill him with the number of curses she put on him. He might have died if you hadn't called us as soon as you did, Harry," she slid off the bed and pulled Harry into a hug, "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"Thank you for saving him," he answered back. She pulled away and grinned.

"All in a day's work. Now, back to bed with you. Kit will stay in your bed and I'm staying with Severus." He eyed her nervously. Kit was staying in his bed? Kit tipped the rest of the potion she had been feeding Snape into his mouth and threw the bottle in the trash can. Turning away from the Potions Master, she saw Harry's nervous look and grinned, winking at him. He watched as she transformed into a snow leopard. He smiled in understanding and climbed under the white sheets as Kit curled around his feet.

"Goodnight," he called. 

"Sleep well Harry," Seri stretched out beside Snape, arm wrapped possessively around him.

***

A/N: And another one bites the dust. *does a little dance* I hope you like this chapter, isn't Pomfrey evil! Thanks for your reviews, I always enjoy reading them.


	5. Confrontations and Confessions aka Hell ...

A/N: The next chapter has arrived! :) The next morning, what will Harry and the twins do? Just remember one thing: NEVER hurt Sev or your likely to piss off Dumbledore, and Harry for that matter. This is not only about Harry and Snape but Snape and Dumbledore as well. They are very close. See if you catch what Albus says about Sev.

Now on with the story! And remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean why wouldn't you want to be?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And that includes Harry Potter.

Chapter 5- **Confrontations and Confessions a.k.a. Hell to Pay**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!" Was everyone's wake up call the next morning. Harry groaned, rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head. Didn't Madam Pomfrey know it was too early for one of her tirades about her patients. Harry's eyes snapped open. Pomfrey! He'd almost forgotten about last night. Fumbling for his glasses, he put them on and quickly sat up. Pomfrey was standing over Snape's bed where he lay still asleep; though Harry couldn't see how. Pomfrey was loud enough to wake everyone from Hogwarts to London.

"I'm taking care of my patient," Seri answered briskly, though with the underlying tone of barely constrained anger. And why shouldn't she be angry? This women had hurt her friend. A person she lo...cared about deeply. As soon as she found her wand there was going to be hell to pay.

"Your patient?! I was under the impression that I ran this hospital wing, Dr. Winter, not you! Since Snape is here he is under MY care," Pomfrey puffed. Seri's eyes narrowed dangerously as she slid off the bed, placing herself between the nurse and Snape.

"Your care," she mocked, "YOUR CARE!!! The only thing YOU'VE cared to do lately is to add to his torment," she thundered.

"How DARE you accuse me of anything!" Pomfrey bellowed back.

"Ladies, is there a problem here?" a quiet voice from the door asked, causing everyone to turn. Dumbledore was standing just inside the entrance, arms folded across his chest, his questioning gaze raking over them. He had his wand out, Harry noticed. Was the situation going to degenerate to that point?

"Yes, Headmaster, there is. These two," Pomfrey shot both healers a wilting glare, "keep coming here and disturbing the healing processes of my patients." Harry's loud, harsh laughter caught them off guard.

"The healing processes of your patients," he mimicked sarcastically, jumping off the bed and coming to stand next to Seri.

"Is it part of your 'healing process' to sneak in here during the night and curse the patient while he sleeps?" he spat. Pomfrey swelled with anger, but Dumbledore spoke first.

"Do you have any proof of this, Harry?" The question was stated carefully, not ready to make judgements till all the facts were known.

"Of course not, he's obviously lying," Pomfrey scoffed, turning her glare to him. 

"The only proof I have are my eyes that saw what happened and my exhaustion from dispelling those curses," Harry admitted, "but, Pomfrey, there is one thing I strive not to be, and that is a liar." During the confrontation, his cane had hovered by his side. As his anger grew, the cane had risen. Now it was already shoulder level. He turned to the Headmaster.

"There is a way to show what I saw last night, isn't there, sir?" he asked hopefully. Dumbledore nodded, eyeing the cane warily. 

"Come here please," he bade the student. Harry did as he commanded.

"Now empty your mind of thought, just relax and allow me to do the work." The Headmaster placed two fingers between Harry's eyebrows, eyes closing. The student was amazed as a surge of fire, curiosity, and power swept through him. He staggered, but a strong arm caught him, holding him steady. The surge concentrated it self in his head and he could feel it searching for the memory. He struggled, trying to sift through them to help. 

'Just relax and let me do the work,' Dumbledore's voice reprimanded gently. Harry stopped looking, knowing he was probably being more of hindrance than a help. Finally, the search ended, apparently locating what it had been looking for. Harry watched as the scenes from the previous night replayed themselves. Some how, it seemed worse the second time around. Slowly the surge withdrew itself and Harry collapsed into the older wizard's arms, feeling completely drained and empty. Both he and Dumbledore fell to their knees; it affected the great wizard equally. Harry lifted his head and spotted Pomfrey inching towards the door, apparently trying to make her escape while everyone's attention was focused elsewhere.

"Oh no you don't," he growled softly. The cane, still hovering by him, pulsed a bright gold once and the door slammed in Pomfrey's face. She whirled around, giving off the distinct impression of a caged wild animal.

"I-I didn't, you-you can't prove anything...." she stammered, eyes darting around the room for another means of escape. Dumbledore straightened.

"Pomfrey," he addressed her formally. The cold fury in his voice made the nurse flinch.

"_Why_?" That one simple question with so many answers sent Pomfrey stuttering again.

"Albus, you-you can't really believe that _Snape_ is on our side," she mumbled.

"Severus not on our side? He has put his life on the line many times just so that others who ridicule and tease him may live. And I will not, I repeat, I will not have any one, including my staff-especially my staff, hurting _my child_." Dumbledore radiated the same power now that he had at the end of last year. His eyes were blazing with liquid energy and the air around him crackled with suppressed power.

"But Albus he's a....."

"SILENCE!" he paused momentarily to collect a calming breath before continuing, "I believe, Pomfrey, that we are no longer in need of your services," he stated.

"What-what do you mean?" Pomfrey shrunk back from him, afraid of the answer. "He means," Seri interjected smugly, "that you're fired." This statement finally sent the nurse over the proverbial edge; her hand dived for her wand. Whether she was about to curse Seri or Snape or both, Harry wasn't certain, his only thought was that he had to stop her. Breaking from Dumbledore, he rammed into Pomfrey, cutting her off in mid-curse and slamming both of them into the wall. They grappled, Pomfrey attempting to jam her wand in his throat for a spell and Harry struggling to get it away from her. 

'Think, Harry! Do something! Cast a spell, anything!' his mind yelled at him. He cried the first spell that came to him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Instantly the women seized up, ceasing her struggle. Harry wrenched himself from her frozen grasp and stood, relieving her of her wand. He turned back to the others who were staring at him with slightly shocked expressions.

"What?"

"I guess it really was meant for you, it's never responded to anyone before," Kit commented, who had otherwise been silent through the whole ordeal. Now Harry was now confused.

"What responded?" Kit pointed to the floating cane at Harry's side. The black-haired boy started; he hadn't even realized it was there. Reaching out, he snatched it from the air.

"Your cane, Harry, it responded to you with out words or contact. What you did would be considered wandless magic and that is a rare gift. I can do it and so can Severus. I believe Voldemort can as well," Dumbledore explained, "Now, would you two help me take care of her," he nodded his head in Pomfrey's direction. The two healers readily agreed and followed Dumbledore and Pomfrey's floating form out the door. Harry watched them go, rooted to the spot. He jumped in surprise as a voice called over to him.

"Quite an impressive display, Harry, didn't know you had it in you," Snape's voice was weak but clear. Harry went to him.

"You scared me," he scolded the ill man. Snape simply raised an eyebrow.

"I scared you? I thought you were made of sterner stuff than that," he sounded _very_ amused. Harry snorted in annoyance and plopped down in a chair by Snape's bed. He suddenly became very nervous.

"Professor, I want to thank you for saving me," he said finally.

"It's not as though I could have left you there, with those people," Snape waved away the boy's gratitude. 

"Not just for that but for my first year too. You didn't have to save me then either, but you did. I thank you for that," Harry persisted. Snape was touched that Harry would do this. No one, excluding Dumbledore, ever thanked him for the things he did. He never looked for recognition, it had been too dangerous in his line of work. Any one could have helped both times, he had just happened to react first.

"Thank you for caring." The last part was so soft that Snape almost missed it. Harry thought he cared? Did he care? With a jolt Snape realized it did matter to him what happened to this boy. Hmmm, have to think about that later.

"Thanks goes to you too, you know," he said casually, drawing them back into a more comfortable topic. Harry looked up at him with a frown. 

"For what?"

"For what?" Merlin's beard this boy really doesn't realize what he did, Snape thought as he perceived Harry's confused expression. "Harry, you saved my life. That Muggle would have killed me and...." he trailed off, looking away. 

"And?" Harry prompted. Snape sighed heavily, but refused to look back.

"While I was under guard by the Death Eaters an.....an image of you came and told me I had to come back. People wanted me here, it said, so I came. I came home." "'Severus, there are people back at Hogwarts that are waiting for you, that care about you. You can't give up yet,'" Harry quoted himself. Snape's head whipped back around to stare at him in disbelief. 

"How.....how?" Was all he could manage. 

"I was there."

"How?" Snape repeated, the meaning of the question different..

"Did Professor Dumbledore ever tell you that my scar links me to Voldemort?" Snape nodded.

"This is just a theory, keep that in mind. What happened will probably not happen with any one else, I have a feeling. I sometimes have dreams about him, especially after the Triwizard Tournament. I've watched numerous raids and torturing. I've always been on the side line, no one can see me or hear me. I can't stop them from doing what they do either. Not this time; this time I was able to reach someone, you," Harry looked up at the Potions Master, eyes full of empathy.

"I'm glad you came back, Professor Snape." Snape smile slightly.

"So am I, Harry, so am I."

***

Pomfrey packed her clothes, painfully aware of the scrutiny she was under. Upon arriving at her room the binding spell had been lifted, allowing her to move about freely to collect her things. Dumbledore had excused himself, saying he needed to take care of the paper work for this, leaving the twins to watch over her. She fumed silently, shooting hate-filled glares at the two when ever possible. They were ignored by Kit and returned by Seri. She closed her trunk and locked it. 

"There are a few of my things in my office, in the hospital wing," she said stiffly. Kit stirred from her place in a chair. 

"I'll get them, what are they?" Pomfrey pursed her lips and responded curtly. "The books on the shelves, my orb, and a silver Hogwarts emblem," she listed. Kit nodded and left. (A/N: This can't be good right?) Pomfrey sat on the bed and waited impatiently for the girl to return. That's exactly how she thought of the two, as mere girls. She felt the rather intense glare on her back and turned, annoyed.

"What?" she snapped, hardly in the mood. Seri's eyes were narrowed almost to the point of being slits as she continued to give the ex-nurse her calculated look.

"I'm trying to figure out the answer to Albus' question," she stated as if it was obvious to any observer. 

"What question?" Pomfrey's voice virtually dripped with disdain.

"Why? Why did you do this? Severus is a wonderful person albeit a little cold and distant but that can be fixed! Why did you treat him that way, you knew he was a spy." Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Because he's a Death Eater, that's why. I've seen what they can do, I've had to clean up after them! He's committed crimes he can never atone for, no matter how many lives he saves on our side."

"And since when are you judge, jury, and executioner! It is not your place to decide his punishment. Severus's own nightmares are punishment enough. Every night he dreams of everything he worked so hard to preserve and the people he tried so hard to protect die before his eyes. Every night! I now what happens at Death Eaters torturing sessions, I've cleaned up after them too. Severus tries his damndest to help those people and see how he's treated. This, from his own side. Sometimes," Seri paused a moment, voice becoming softer, "sometimes we are no better than the Death Eaters." Pomfrey jumped from the bed, snarling like an enraged bull.

"How DARE you accuse me of being like a Death Eater," she whispered softly, her voice low with rage.

"How dare you act like one, at this point I don't consider you any better than Voldemort." That was the final straw. Pomfrey growled and pointed her wand at her trunk, making it float behind her. She brushed past Kit who was standing just in the doorway with the items from the office. Pomfrey relieved her of them and stomped out the door. Suddenly she turned back. 

"Don't think this is over, Winter. I will be back and Snape will not be the only one who pays next time." Pomfrey did a smart about face and marched out. Kit watched her go before turning worriedly back to her sister.

"You okay?" she asked in concern. Seri rubbed her temples slowly.

"I will be." There was a soft knock and the two healers looked up. Dumbledore came in.

"There's something I'd like to ask you two...."

***

A/N: Well that's taken care of. Hope that answers some questions. Hey did any one catch what Albus called Sev? "My child," We'll explore that a little later. Bye-bye for now.


	6. Living Arrangements

A/N: Well they just keep coming don't they? I was quite surprised at all of the responses I got from the last chapter but pleased. 

And on to the story! And remember: Peace, love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! And that includes Harry Potter. (This really gets old fast)

Chapter 6- Living Arrangements

Harry remained at Snape's side until the healers returned. When they did he slipped out the door and headed toward the library. So lost in thought was he that he did not hear someone come up behind him.

"Going to do some reading Harry?" Dumbledore's voice asked from behind. Harry jumped in surprise. 

"Oh! Yes, Professor; I was just going to look this up." He raised the cane slightly. The elder wizard nodded approvingly. 

"That's good, keep busy," The Headmaster commented.

"Sir, who's going to run the hospital wing now?" Harry asked as they continued to walk.

"Seri and Kit have agreed to. They admitted they enjoy working with children." The Gryffindor smiled brightly.

"That's good, at least they won't hurt Severus." Dumbledore smiled at him mischievously, a mad (in a good way) twinkle in his eyes.

"Still calling him 'Severus'?" he asked innocently. Harry shrugged.

"Not to his face." Dumbledore chuckled. This could prove interesting.

"Sir, where am I to stay now?" Harry asked the question that was plaguing his mind, yet afraid of the answer. Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, obviously stalling.

"You can't stay in the dormitories, they're locked. I suppose with Severus would be best, just to have someone keep an eye on you," he answered finally. Harry paled slightly.

"Uh sir? I know the Professor and I are being civil to one another at the moment, but do you think it will last?" The two halted outside the library. 

"I think it will, and _you_ might be surprised what grows from it," Dumbledore answered cryptically. 

"If you say so, sir," The dark-haired teenager said doubtfully. Dumbledore chuckled again. 

"Trust me on this one Harry." He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and began to walk away.

"Happy hunting," he tossed over his shoulder before rounding the corner and disappearing.

***

After only a few hours of digging through the vast collection of tomes Harry found it. Smoothing out the wrinkled page he read:

_The Staff of the Golden Phoenix is but one of many staffs created by Merlin himself. The staff is composed of a dark, unidentifiable wood that can never be broken or burned in any way. The markings on the wood are symbols of some unknown language that was never determined since the staff disappeared abruptly after it's creators 'death'. The metal work at the top and bottom of the staff is done intricately in silver, the bottom for protection and the top being a large phoenix head. The eyes of the phoenix head are set with two large stones: dark as rubies yet harder than diamonds._

The staff can only be wielded by a wizard or witch with an animagi form of a golden phoenix. No one in recorded history has had that form. If a wizard or witch did, however, the staff would be bound to them for life. If the wizard or witch already possessed a wand then he or she may place the wand inside the staff for protection. It also gives the wielder more control over it. One of the staff's main powers is healing, the wielder being a natural born healer.

Another unique ability of this object is that it can grow and shrink. The staff's normal size is that of a cane but it can grow to the size of walking staff or shrink to the size of a wand.

It has two brothers: The Staff of the Silver Phoenix and The Staff of the White Phoenix.

Harry decided to stop there. He'd just bring the books and finish them later. There was enough to think about already.

***

For three days Snape slept and ate, recovering his strength quickly under the skillful hands of the healers. Harry stayed by his side; he moved the teacher's desk beside the bed to do his homework which, surprisingly, he completed in the first two days. The third day he spent engrossed in a healing text the twins lent him. He found it fascinating, quite simply, that a healer could pinpoint what ailed a person with just a touch. If you had this gift, the book said, you could become a full magical healer. But this gift didn't manifest itself, usually, until after age twenty-five.

'Oh well,' Harry thought, glancing up to check on Snape, a habit he'd aquired, 'it still looks like an interesting field of study.' 

***

After the third day, both student and teacher were released. 

"About bloody time," Snape muttered under his breath as the two were walking out the door. 

"I heard that! Some thanks that is. I'll get you back, oh mighty Potions Master, just you wait!" Seri cackled. Snape looked momentarily worried then the look passed, only to be replaced by the cool expression that resided there normally. Harry couldn't help but be nervous as Snape lead him through the darkest recesses of the Hogwarts castle. They passed the Slytherin dormitories and Harry figured they had to be close but Snape didn't slacken his pace. Finally, three halls away from the Slytherin dormitories, the Potions Master stopped before a full-length portrait of a man about his age. He had black hair and eyes that seemed to pierce through you; his cloak was held in place by a dragon broach. When Snape cleared his throat the portrait sprang to life, smiling brightly as he spotted the teacher and student. 

"Well, hullo there, Severus! It's good to see you again," the portrait said warmly. 

"And you, Merlin, but could you allow Potter and me through? I'm rather tired." Merlin looked sympathetic. 

"Password first, I'm afraid," he sounded apologetic.

"Marauder, now open up will you," Snape snapped irritably rubbing his temples. Harry started at the password. Marauder? Maybe he could ask later.

"As you wish, Professor Snape," the portrait said stiffly, swinging open and allowing them to enter.

"Only trying to do my job," Harry heard the portrait mutter behind them. The intense darkness prevented him from seeing the hand in front of his face. 

"Professor?" he called cautiously, not wanting to anger the man.

"Just a moment, Potter," came the reply some ways away. Suddenly a large fire roared to life, lighting the room. Harry could see Snape in the flame's shadow; the man raised his wand and the candles flickered to life. His surroundings were washed in a soft, orange glow. The first thing he noticed was the room was enormous. The richly carved mahogany furniture was upholstered in green and accented the room perfectly. The fireplace by which Snape stood was a motley gray stone and quite large itself. The color scheme of the room was, predictably, silver, green, and black. The one window in the room was directly opposite from him, its light obscured by heavy green curtains draped over it. The walls were lined with bookshelves, some books appeared new while others were so old that their titles had faded from time. Even the mantle was crowded with books and above those hung two fencing foils.

"The house-elves turned one of my store rooms into your bedroom," Snape's voice snapped the student out of his examination. "It should be just through there." He pointed to one of the four doors leading to the adjoining rooms. "Your clothes and trunk should already be unpacked, I believe they were delivered this morning by the Ministry." Harry nodded and headed in the direction Snape had pointed too. 

"Oh, and, Potter," The Gryffindor turned, "Dinner is at seven-thirty sharp," the Potions Master reminded. Harry nodded and went into his room. He paused just inside the door and looked around with fascination. It wasn't bad, in fact, it was quite nice. The room was a spacious place with a mahogany desk for homework, a wardrobe, a four-poster bed done in Gryffindor colors, and he discovered (upon investigating it) a door leading to his own bathroom. Harry stood in the middle of the room for a moment, drinking in the notion that this was his, at least for the rest of the summer. Seeing his school books lying on the desk, he snagged his potions text and lay on the bed, becoming engrossed in it. He needed something to take his mind off the strange nagging feeling of hurt. For some reason it hurt that Snape started calling him 'Potter' again. 

'I must be crazy. If Ron were here he'd probably wack me one and say I needed my head examined, but still.....' He sighed in defeat and dived back into the book. At about seven-twenty-five a house-elf popped in to remind him about dinner. Harry sighed again and sat his book aside. Dinner with Snape, this was going to be interesting. In fact, it was Harry's firm belief that this was going to be the strangest summer of his life. Of course he had no idea how right he was.

***

Two days and Harry's curiosity finally got the better of him. He had to know what was behind that door!!! There were four doors leading out of the living room: one was his bedroom and the another was Snape's, and the third had proved to be another bathroom. The fourth had kept its secret, until now. Harry waited until Snape took a walk with Dumbledore before making his move. Testing the knob, he found, much to his surprise, that it was unlocked. Cautiously he opened it and peeked inside. A store room, with bottles of ingredients and ready-made potions filling the shelves that lined every wall. He stepped in, closed the door behind him and waved on the lights. With the extra illumination he now saw that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and spider webs clung to the bottles. Harry frowned at this. It was uncharacteristic of the professor to let this to happen to his things, he was normally neat and orderly. A sudden thought struck him; this place needed cleaning, he needed something to do, it was perfect! He'd just straighten the place up, while Snape was gone of course. Upon another look Harry thought he might better do an inventory too. By the condition of the place it hadn't been done in some time. Making up his mind, he went back into the living room. A brief search of the shelves yielded what he was looking for:** The Potion Brewer's Bible, Every Ingredient Under the Sun and a Few That Aren't. ** The book was incredibly thick, as thick as the one Flitwick stood onto to teach, he estimated Enchanting the book to float behind him, he pulled on some work clothes, got out some dust rags, grabbed a quill and parchment and went to work.

***

Dumbledore and Snape strolled lazily around the edge of the lake, reveling in companionable silence. The day was perfect; sun shining brightly, a slight cool breeze, and not a cloud in the sky. Snape watched with simple fascination as a butterfly flew by them on its way to a place known to it. 

'Maybe it doesn't even know where it's going, like me at times,' he thought. Dumbledore watched his friend's expression carefully, trying to determine what he was thinking.

"You seem preoccupied, Severus, is something wrong?" he kept his tone as light as possible, only allowing a small note of worry to enter to all the other to know he wanted a truthful answer. Snape's answer wasn't immediate but continued he to gaze at the open space in front of them.

"Nothing really, I just feel..." he trailed off, not sure of how to express what he was feeling.

"What do you feel, child?"

"As though...as though something's missing but I don't know what." A frustrated sigh. Dumbledore laid a hand gently on the other's shoulder.

"Do not try so hard, Severus, it will come to you. Just give it time." The hand fell away and they once again walked in silence. After a time Dumbledore took up the conversation.

"So, how goes the situation with you and Harry?" he inquired curiously, sincerely wondering if his little plan was working.

"Fine. He stays out of my way and I stay of his," Snape answered truthfully. It was true, Harry spent most of his time in his room studying and if he came out, Snape hardly saw him for he preferred staying in his room as well. Dumbledore frowned.

"Severus, why do you not try to get to know the boy, he is a very likable person," This wasn't good, he was trying to help these two become close and they ignored one another. Stubborn as mules, the both of them.

"What's the point, Albus, he hates me. Why in Merlin's name would he want to know the cranky old Potions Master who constantly ridicules and tries to get him expelled?" Now Snape wasn't telling the whole truth. Harry had tried to talk with him every time they ate together, which wasn't often, or happened to be in the same room. Dumbledore sighed and stopped, causing Snape to stop as well.

"Severus, Harry does not hate you, at least not any more I think. He did not hate you when he first came to Hogwarts, the animosity developed because of how you treated him. I placed him in your care for a reason, take the hint," Dumbledore saw the confusion swirling in Snape's eyes. He did care for the boy, he just hadn't realized it yet.

"Child, that boy wants to be loved and he wants to give love. Have you not ever noticed just how fiercely he protects his friends? They mean everything to him, as do Remus and Sirius I suspect. But Harry can not always depend on them, he does not want to bring them into danger. Their safety is foremost in his mind. Be his friend Severus, you might be surprised what grows from it." Snape was even more confused now. He realized what Albus was saying and saw his point but wasn't sure he could be someone's friend. He'd been a bastard too long. He voiced this thought. Dumbledore laughed lightly and pulled the younger wizard into a hug.

"Oh, Severus, you are my friend are you not?" he whispered into Snape's ear. The Potions Master nodded, laying his head against his Headmaster's shoulder.

"I figured you had a reason for putting us together, you always seemed to have one," his voice was muffled slightly by the robe. Dumbledore laughed again and hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for a while till Snape finally stepped back and they continued their walk.

"There's one thing I want to know, Albus: why could Harry talk to me in his dream? He told me his theory but I want your opinion too," Snape said as he picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake's surface. 

"He probably knows more than I on that subject. I did not witness the dream, you and Harry did. You two obviously have some bond, though how and why I do not know yet," Dumbledore offered. 

"And here I thought the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts knew everything," Snape smiled mischievously. Dumbledore looked highly affronted.

"I am sorry if I could not help you, Professor Snape," he said stiffly. Snape snickered and finally Dumbledore too chuckled.

"I am not a seer, Severus, just an old man with a great many years of experience under his belt."

"A _wise_ old man with a great many years experience under his belt," Snape amended with a smile.

"Why, thank you, Severus. What do you say to one more time around the lake and then back to the castle for the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix?" he suggested. Snape nodded and they once again walked in silence.

***

A/N: I think that's the end, of this chapter at least. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	7. Nightmares and Comforts

A/N: Rollin' rollin' rollin'. Keep those chapters rollin'. *looks around at everyone* Hiya! Welcome to yet another addition of Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice. Please enjoy the story and remember *holds out collection tin* please review, it's what keeps us authors going. *continues stupid jingle again* Rollin' rollin' rollin'......

On to the story! And remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

2A/N: I seem to keep repeating myself, this is not a slash story. Not between Harry and Snape, not between any of them. At this moment and time I'm shooting for a totally different relationship.

3A/N: *squeals happily* I loved ALL of your reviews! Just thought I'd let you know.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! And that includes Sherlock Holmes. 

Kit: *coughs* This is a Harry Potter story.

Author: Oh yeah, I don't own him and his friends either.

Chapter 7- Nightmares and Comfort

Several hours of extensive cleaning later Harry threw himself on his bed, totally exhausted. The store room was now straightened, cleaned, and organized. He laid the list of ingredients that needed to be restocked on the table beside his bed and went to take a shower. He came back, feeling refreshed and _clean_. He laid back down on the bed and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight and Snape still hadn't returned. But he was with Dumbledore, he shouldn't worry about the Potions Master, yet he did. How odd. Harry closed his eyes, convincing himself Snape was safe as long as he was with Dumbledore.

***

Snape dragged his feet towards the portrait, tired beyond belief. The meeting with Dumbledore's group had gone on longer than any of them had suspected and had worn through his thin stanima more than he'd like to admit. Added to the fact he'd left Potter in the room by himself the majority of the day and he was curious as to what the boy had done to occupy his time. When he whispered the password and entered the darkened apartment, an ear-splitting, pain-filled yelling met his ears. Dashing blindly to the bedrooms, he burst through the door.What he first noted were the shouts were coming from Harry who was thrashing about on the floor. Second: it was frigid in the room. Rushing over, he pulled the squirming boy up into his arms and tried to calm him. Harry, caught in the nightmare, would not be calmed. His shouts quieted but he continued to murmur, "No don't," and "Don't hurt them, _please_,". Finally he stilled, body as taut as a bowstring but Snape knew he was not awake. The shaking set in and again the Potions Master tried to comfort him but to no avail.

"What have I done?" This little question caught Snape off guard and he nearly lost his grip as Harry woke with a start and tried to launch himself into the air. He pulled the boy back and laid the sweaty head against his shoulder. The boy's body continued to shake uncontrollably.

"Harry. Harry," he repeated softly over and over, hoping to reach the distraught teenager. He did. 

"Professor?" the voice quivered, betraying his fear. Snape sighed in relief and gathered the boy closer to him, rocking him slightly.

"Yes, Harry, it's me."

"I'm sorry I woke you." Snape shook his head.

"You didn't, I just got in," he assured gently.

"Oh," was the only reply. The two fell silent. When Harry began to shiver Snape summoned a blanket and wrapped it around the boy. Harry snuggled down into it, seeking the security the warm folds offered. Unconsciously, one of his hands snaked out of the cocoon and fisted itself in Snape's robes, making sure the man did not leave, an anchor to reality.

"Thanks," he mumbled. The corner of the Potions Master mouth turned suspiciously upward.

"You're welcome. Now why don't you tell me about this dream." He felt Harry's body stiffen then relax as he sighed. 

"I might as well, you see...."

(Flashback to Dream)

Harry immediately recognized the Hogwarts school grounds. It was a pleasant day, but the dark clouds rolling in promised it would not remain so. He turned towards the castle and made swiftly for the entrance. He was not in control of his body, he discovered, after attempting to stop several times. Whatever was going on, he had no say in the matter. He passed through the Entrance Hall, heading in the direction of the Headmaster's office. He had not gone far, however, before he met Lupin.

"Hello, Harry," Lupin greeted jovially, then frowned.

"Harry, is something wrong....?" Lupin was cut short by a cold voice.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry wanted to yell for Lupin to move but could only watch as the green light connected with the man's chest and him fall to the floor, the look of shock frozen permanently on his face. Harry was in shock too as he realized _he_ was the one who had killed Lupin. His body seemed unconcerned as it merely stepped over the corpse and resumed its course. He encountered Ron and Hermione next. Their reaction was much like Lupin's and unfortunately so was their fate. As he shouted the Killing Curse, he watched in astonishment as the light split in two and hit both Gryffindors at once. As he moved over them he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. What he saw chilled him to the bone. He was dressed from head to foot in black. His hair was now down to his waist. Both his eyes and scar were black. What disturbed him the most, besides the look of utter hatred, on his face was the tatoo on his right cheek. It was an outline of a phoenix and a serpent locked in battle. His body turned away from the mirror and resumed its march to its destination. He'd stop every so often along the way to shoot spells at the walls. He wasn't certain what the spells did but when they hit the stone it began to warp, twist, then crumble. Finally he reached the stone gargoyle, thankfully with out running into any one else, only to be surrounded by every teacher in the school; each had their wands trained on him.

"You will go no further, Harry," Dumbledore stated firmly from the center of the semi-circle. Harry's high, cold laughter sounded strange to his own ears.

"Are you, and the incompetent bunch of misfits you call teachers going to stop me, _old_ man?" His tone was plainly mocking; he crossed his arms over his chest. Behind him he could hear the school literally falling apart. The floor shook as walls fell. The mighty impenetrable, indestructible Hogwarts was being brought to it's knees. Dumbledore's eyes were narrow blue slits of anger and he nodded his head curtly. That was the signal.

"Stupefy!" They yelled in unison. A black, formless shadow loomed in front of Harry, absorbing the stunning spells, before disappearing. Harry laughed again. 

"Nice try. Now let me demonstrate to you what a real wizard can do. AVADA KEDAVRA!" He pointed his wand. The green light flashed, splitting in every direction. Snape leapt in front of the blast, grabbing Harry's wand. The light simply wove around him and struck the other teachers. Like a domino effect, one by one they all fell, even Dumbledore. The curse had struck Snape, yet he had not died right away but continued to hold on to the wand. He gave Harry a searching look.

"Why?" Harry felt his face curl into a sneer; he jerked the wand out of the man's hand.

"Say hello to everyone in Hell for me," he hissed. Snape swayed, the obsidian eyes alight with regret, and toppled to the ground, dead. From his hand fell a necklace. The silver phoenix pendent clinked once, twice, three times. Darkness.

(End of Flashback) 

Harry halted his account of the dream and buried himself back into the blanket, not wanting to see Snape's reaction.

"Well.....that is enough to make anyone scream. Reminds me of mine." Harry glanced at Snape in confusion. 

"Reminds you of your's?" he repeated. Snape nodded, looking down at him.

"My time as a Death Eater left it's mark, believe me. I can not count the number of times I've seen this school destroyed or Albus tortured. It's never pleasant and normally gives me insomnia since I've become immune to even the strongest sleeping potions. You, however, are not, so I'm going to get you one, just as soon as I figure out where I put it," he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Left wall, fourth shelf, third bottle from the end," Harry offered, yawning. Snape's eyebrows drew downward in a frown.

"How would you know?" he demanded. Harry yawned wide again, resting his head against the surprisingly comfortable shoulder. 

"I had nothing to do today so I cleaned out your store room." He motioned at the list by the bed. "Those are the ingredients that you need to restock." Snape leaned over and picked up the parchment, scanning it. 

"You really cleaned it for me?"

"Mm-hmm," Was the answer. Snape suddenly stood up and laid the boy on the bed, making the hand release of his robes. 

"I'll be right back," he assured, answering the boy's unspoken question. He left, returning a few seconds later with a bottle in hand. He sat down on the bed and pulled the frail child back into his lap. The hand snuck back out and again took a firm grasp of the dark material. 

"Open up," he commanded gently. Harry complied and the potion slid cooly down his throat. Mmmmmm, mint flavored. Immediately his eyes began to droop.

"Sleep well, Harry." Was the last thing he heard. Snape watched the boy drift off. Even after the boy was asleep, he found himself continuing to rock him and even hum quietly. He didn't know why he did he just...did. On the outside he appeared calm and cool but on the inside he was a hailstorm of emotions. Emotions he could not identify, only...they seemed similar to the ones he felt while he was in the company Albus...sort of. It was just so hard to explain. When he had seen Harry on the floor, screaming, it had awoken terrible memories of the torturing he had done and endured. During the recounting his mind kept returning to his own. It hurt, for some odd reason, to see Harry like this: a scared, helpless little boy. He was supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived, nothing was supposed to touch him. But as Snape watched the boy sleep, it occurred to him, probably for the first time, that Harry was human, prone to emotions such as joy and happiness, sadness and despair. By the lines that creased Harry's young face, he'd had a plentiful amount of despair in his short life. Insecurity, there was that too. Snape realized that the emotion he felt was longing. Longing to protect the boy, care for him, and make him feel secure. Sort of like a...father. Starting tomorrow, he decided, he'd do just that. Finishing the tune he'd been humming, he laid Harry on the bed, pulled the covers over him and brushed a feather light kiss on his forehead. As he sought out his own bed he pondered just how much in him had changed in the short span of a month (yes people it has been a month). He found himself letting go of his anger and old hatreds only to be replaced by concern and care for the son of an old enemy. Could he pull off being a....father? He wasn't sure, he'd have to ask Albus for advice since he was the only father-figure he'd ever had. Hell he practically considered the man his father. Another question: what had the boy done to him? He was different from before. He wasn't sure how exactly, but he liked it.

***

A/N: Awwwwwwww. Wasn't that a cool ending? *sniffs* I know it's kinda short but I wanted to cut it off there. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. And remember *shakes collection tin* Please review!!!!


	8. New Attituds and New Skills

A/N: Enjoy, all!

On with the story, and remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

Chapter 8- New Attitudes and New Skills

Harry woke the next morning feeling more rested than he had in a long time. Blinking at the bright sunlight streaming into the room, he put on his glasses and sat up. The memories of the previous night seemed far away and indistinct, but the dream, _that_ seemed permanently etched down to the last detail in his mind. Shaking his head to banish away _those_ unwelcome thoughts, he rolled out of bed and walked unsteadily towards the living room to see if there was any breakfast left. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him stop, rub his eyes and blink. The curtains were open, allowing the morning sun to flood in, making the room more...cheerful. The round dining table in the center of the room was set for two, unusual because Snape often ate in his bedroom. The strangest of all, however, was Snape bending over a small potions lab that Harry was certain hadn't been there the day before. When he spotted Harry he straightened and smiled, smiled!

"Good morning, Harry, are you feeling any better?" the man inquired, his tone betraying his concern. Harry nodded, unsure of how to respond verbally. Snape's smile widened and what Harry could have sworn was relief passed briefly over the man's face.

"That's good, you had me worried last night. Now, why don't you take a shower then we can get ourselves some breakfast," Snape shooed him out of the room. 

'He's breathed in too many potion's fumes, that's it,' Harry assured himself as he pushed the gargoyle's paw for the hot water. He tried not to moan as the water stung his abused muscles. How long he stood there just letting the water run over him, he wasn't sure. All too soon for his liking he got out and dried off. He pulled on a black shirt and blue jeans, and amazingly they fit. With a quick check in the mirror, he pulled a lock of chin-length hair behind his ear. 

'Maybe I should just let it grow out, it seems more manageable this way,' he thought to himself. After running a brush through it and teasing out the tangles he headed back to the living room. Snape was now at the round table, scanning through the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. When Harry walked in he glanced up briefly before returning to reading. 

"We will have to call the house-elves, anything in particular you want?" Snape asked, trying to be polite. Harry sat down in the opposite chair and shrugged, wishing silently that Snape was still friendly and not cold and distant as before. The older man caught the disappointed look and grimaced. Damn, he'd messed up already!

'Calm down and try again,' he told himself firmly. A purple bell-pull appeared in Snape's hand and he pulled, causing a low thunderous gong to ring out. 

"Well, since there are no special preferences we'll just see what they have in the kitchens shall we?" he said equitably. The words had barely left his lips before a very familiar house-elf popped in, bowing low to both of them.

"Dobby!" Harry greeted the little creature merrily. Dobby gave him a toothy grin in return.

"Harry Potter! It is good to see you well, sir. We was worried," the house-elf squeaked.

" 'We'?" Harry repeated, bewildered.

"Dobby and the other house-elves, sir, we was worried when we heard Harry Potter was hurt, sir," Dobby explained. Harry was touched that the creature and his friends had been worried. It meant a great deal to him.

"Thank you for caring, Dobby," he said softly. Dobby smiled in understanding and sat on Harry's knee, gazing up at him expectantly. Harry snapped out of his daze, suddenly remembering why the creature was there.

"Professor Snape and I would like some breakfast, Dobby." Dobby glanced briefly at Snape before returning his full attention back to Harry. 

"What does Harry Potter and Professor Snape want?" the house-elf questioned. Harry turned to Snape who seemed to be watching the entire proceeding with interest. 

"Anything special, sir?" Snape's eyes refocused and he shook his head. 

"I don't care so long as it's food," he admitted. Harry nodded and turned back to the patient elf.

"Just bring us what ever is in the kitchen, Dobby," he requested. The house-elf jumped off his knee and bounced up and down, ears flapping.

"Yes, sir! What ever is in the kitchen, sir! Right away, sir!" With a giggle and loud crack he disappeared. Harry shook his head in amusement.

"I don't think I've heard so many 'sir's' in one conversation, certainly none ever directed to me," he joked. Snape raised an eyebrow. 

"He certainly seems fond of you," he commented. Harry shrugged, settling back in the comfortable chair to wait.

"He used to work for the Malfoys, I kind of tricked Lucius Malfoy into setting him free," he said. Snape's other eyebrow raised.

"Oh? How did you manage that? I know Malfoy's an idiot but I didn't think he was that big of an idiot," he wanted to know. Harry's mouth quirked upward in to a smile.

"Let's just say I got him to throw a sock at him in my second year, I'll tell you the rest another time." Snape suddenly chuckled.

"I wish I could have seen his face when he was outsmarted by a twelve year old," he said dreamly. Harry smirked; his professor had a sense of humor after all.

"Believe me, it was priceless," he assured. The food appeared, redirecting both of their attentions to it. Harry piled the eggs, sausage, and pancakes on his plate, pouring syrup over everything and then he proceeded to devour it. 

"Hungry?" Snape asked innocently, attacking his own meal at a more civilized rate. Harry nodded, not bothering to look up. Ten minutes or so later he finished and sat back, satisfied. Snape sat his fork aside as well, apparently finished. 

"So," he started nervously, "have anything planned for today?" The student shook his head, curious as to why the man would ask.

"Well, how about a little tutoring? Get a jump on next year?" Harry immediately perked up at the idea. 

"Absolutely, though I'll need my books." Snape nodded, relieved that the boy had agreed.

"Then how about a trip to Hogsmeade? I understand you haven't been out of the castle since you've been here _and_," he lifted the list of ingredients, "I need to restock these."

"When do we leave?" Harry asked eagerly. Snape spread his hands.

"When ever you're ready." Harry sprang to his feet and ran to his bedroom, emerging moments later with his school cloak.

"Now I'm ready."

***

"Where to first?" Snape asked as the pair walked down the main thorough fare of the all magic village. Harry thought for a moment.

"Let's get your ingredients first," he suggested. Snape nodded, his gate becoming more purposeful.

"Fine, then it's off to the apothecary we go." Both headed towards a rather small dirty shop. Upon entering, Harry discovered it was much like the one in Diagon Alley. The smell of rotting eggs was overpowering but Harry ignored the small nuisance and followed Snape up to the counter. Even before the teacher could ring the bell a small, wizened old man appeared from the depths of the dark shop.

"Ah, Professor Snape, it is good to see you again," the man wheezed, bowing respectively to Snape. Snape returned the bow and greeting. 

"You as well, Algie."

"I assume you are here for ingredients and not just for my natural good humor," the man let out a dry laugh. Snape chuckled and handed him the list.

"Indeed. I'll need a full supply of all these." Algie scanned the list, nodding.

"Very well, I'll be just a moment. Look around if you like," he said before disappearing with the list. Harry looked at Snape for permission and the man nodded. Harry drifted away from him and began walking around, examining the shelves. As he went, he found more and more unusual things. 

~*(Elsewhere)*~

A small dark man hobbled up to a large cauldron. The liquid inside was as clear as glass and seemed to be just water. Though it was evident that it was not when the man tossed in a fine yellow powder. The liquid quickly turned red. Rolling up his left sleeve, he stuck his arm up to the elbow in the cauldron. The liquid hissed and sputtered at the contact, turning black as he withdrew his arm. 

"Master," The man bowed down as an image of Voldemort rose from the cauldron, staring down at him disapprovingly.

"What is it, Stone, I'm busy," Voldemort asked impatiently. 

"Master, I know your time is valuable but I must know: What happened to the traitor Snape?" the man asked in a submissive tone. Voldemort crossed his arms, becoming impatient _and_ annoyed.

"His is in Salazar's Realm waiting for my return so that I may dispose of him properly. Why do you ask?" The man lifted his head to meet Voldemort's irritated gaze.

"He is here in Hogsmeade sir, I have seen him," he explained. Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"You better not be lying, Stone, for your sake," he hissed. Stone bowed once more.

"Never, my lord; I have seen him with my own two eyes. He's at the apothecary shop with Harry Potter."

"Potter!"

"Yes, my lord, they travel together." Voldemort's growl was low. 

"I will see about this at once. If you are correct, Stone, you shall be rewarded. If you are not, you know the punishment for wasting my time."

"Yes, my lord," the man mumbled. Voldemort's image disappeared and the liquid returned to it's normal state. The man stood and left.

~*(Back in the Apothecary shop)*~

Algie appeared in the front of the shop, arms full of bottles.

"Here you are, Professor," he sat them on the front counter. Snape opened his leather bag he'd brought with him and placed them inside.

"Thanks, Algie, put the cost on my tab. Come, Harry." The Gryffinodr pulled himself away from the shelves and joined Snape as he headed out the door. Algie stood there, watching them go. 

"Good-bye, Snape, and you better watch your back, he's after you now," the man whispered. He summoned a rag from behind the counter and began to clean the front door's window, careful of its lettering. The lettering on the door: _Algie Stone's Apothecary_.

***

Harry and Snape walked into _M&M_, the local bookshop.

"M&...M?" Harry had to ask.

"Magic and Muggle," Snape explained, "not to be confused with the candy. You see they carry both magic and muggle books. All right, so we need your to get the books for your core classes and what are your electives?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Harry answered promptly, "but could I drop Divination? I'd rather take something else. I seriously doubt I could take another year of Trelawny predicting my death in every manner possible." Snape chuckled.

"I know how you feel, I had her for Divination too." Harry looked at him, surprised.

"You took Divination?"

"Don't sound so surprised and believe me: she was just as bad then as she is now. Of course I was her selected student to die. I think perhaps, there was _one_ time that she made a real prediction," said Snape as they picked up the Advanced Transfiguration book from the shelves. 

"What did she say?" Harry asked, interested. Dumbledore had once commented that the prediction she'd made for him was her second. Could the one she had made for Snape been her first? A possibility, one to be looked into.

"I'll tell you once we get these paid for. How about some lunch at _The Three Broomsticks_?" Harry couldn't help but grinned as he handed the man behind the counter his money.

"Sounds great."

***

"One question: why Ancient Runes?" Snape asked. Both were sitting in a booth by the window in _The Three Broomsticks_ and munching on what remained of their lunch. Harry shrugged at the question.

"Don't really know, it sounds interesting," Snape raised an eyebrow.

"For some inexplicable reason I get the feeling that is only half the truth." Harry held up his hands in a sign of surrender. 

"All right, all right. The other reason is I want to figure out what's written on my cane.

Besides, it'll be useful to be able to read another language." Snape nodded in understanding. Very true.

"I should be able to help you there, I speak and read a few different ones." 

"You never told me about that prediction Trelawny made," Harry reminded, taking a sip of his water. Snape sat his fork aside and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"In my third year, I was just leaving after taking my test when all of the sudden her head flopped back and her eyes rolled into her head."

"She did that for mine too," Harry interjected. 

"Your's?" Snape asked, confused.

"She made one for me. Go on."

"As I was saying her eyes rolled back and she started talking in a low voice. I memorized everything she said. 'Silver one, ice is your greatest strength but do not let it over take your heart. The fire and light birds are there for you always if you allow them. Together, the three are the one, the Trinity of the Phoenix'. Then she snapped out of it and denied everything."

"Strange. In my third year she predicted that Voldemort's servant would return to him, that's the night Wormtail escaped. What did she mean by the 'Trinity of the Phoenix'?" Snape shrugged.

"No idea. I spent the rest of my years at Hogwarts looking for it and failed to find a thing. What's especially strange though is that when I went to bed that night there was a necklace under my covers. I asked around but no one claimed it. I've had it ever since," Snape reached a hand inside his robes and drew out a long silver chain. On it was a silver phoenix pendant. Harry reached out and held it in his hand, examining it closely. As soon as he touched it his scar twinged and the world began to swirl before his eyes. The last sound he heard was a startled 'Harry!' before he blacked out.

(Vision)

Harry recognized the diminutive hut and realized he must be once again where Snape had been held. The name of the place was unknown to him, Snape had spoken little of his time as a prisoner. He grit his teeth against the blazing pain of his scar. Voldemort had to be close by and not feeling a very charitable mood. As soon as he finished that thought Voldemort appeared only inches from him causing Harry to yelp in surprise and back away. Now that Voldemort was here Harry could tell that his earlier assessment had been right, Voldemort was not in a good mood. In fact, he was furious. 

"Malfoy! Get out here now!" Voldemort yelled. The hut door opened and the stooped figure of Malfoy scuttled out, bowing many times to the dark lord. When he finally reached him he fell to his knees and kissed the hem of his robes. Voldemort lashed out with his foot, catching the blonde man in the stomach. Harry winced as he felt it too, but brushed it off. It was nothing like what the Dursleys had done to him.

"M-my lord, we-we've been e-expecting you," the man wheezed, pulling himself back into a kneeling position. Voldemort's red eyes widened.

"You have, Malfoy? Trying to impress me, or attempting to hunt down an escaped prisoner?" he mocked. 

"B-both, my lord." This earned him another kick in the ribs, which sent him flying into the hut's outside wall. Harry could hear several cracks as he connected with the stone and crumpled to the ground.

"There is no need to hunt for him, he has been found," Voldemort informed him.

"I'm-I'm pleased," cough, "that he w-was caught, my lord," Malfoy struggled to become more upright but gravity won out and he lay on the ground.

"Oh I didn't say he was caught, I just said he was found. One of my informants in Hogsmeade spotted him. That means he's back in Hogwarts with Dumbledore and out of our reach."

"U-unfortunate, my lord." Voldemort raised his wand.

"Yes it is unfortunate, for you," Malfoy gulped, staring in obvious fright at the wand in front of him. Which was worse: torture or being killed.

"Crucio!" Malfoy's screams of agony were echoed by Harry's own.

~*(Back in the pub)*~

Snape panicked as Harry's eyes slid out of focus and his hand fell limp from the necklace. 

"Harry!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the pub. Everyone turned just in time to see Harry slide out of the booth and Snape's mad dash to catch him. The Potions Master cradled the boy to his chest, calling his name.

"Harry, wake up. Snap out of it, boy." Nothing seemed to break through the haze that the vision had trapped the teenager in. It had to be a vision, it was the only thing Snape knew of to make Harry act this way. He started when the boy jerked in his arms. Almost as if he'd been hit. He began to shiver and Snape pulled his cloak around them both to offer some marginal comfort. He jerked again, harder than the first time. A small whimper escaped the boy's lips. 

"Harry?" Snape called again softly in his ear. Harry was deaf to him. The boy's body went rigid. His mouth fell open and he let out a scream that made the customers cover their ears in pain. 

"HARRY!!!" Snape yelled over the screams, panic rising to a new level of intensity. The boy's screams did not let up, indeed they rose in intensity. What ever was happening to him Snape had to stop it, now. Looking around desperately for anything that might break the spell the vision had over the boy, he spotted Harry's abandoned water and grabbed it. 

"Sorry," he muttered before splashing the cool liquid over the boy's face. The effect was instantaneous. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up, back ramrod straight. He didn't seem to be quite all there, but as Snape continued to call his name his eyes refocused. He gazed in a dazed like fashion at the stunned customers in confusion before finally focusing on Snape.

"Thank you," he whispered, smiling slightly. Snape returned the smile with a profound sigh of relief. 

"You scared me, fireling, I didn't know what to do," he admitted. The room began to buzz again with conversation, most centering on what had just happened. Snape seemed to realize this and felt Harry should not be subjected to that.

"Come on, let's go." Shouldering their bags, he tapped them with his wand to make them light before helping Harry to his feet. He swung one of the boys arms over his shoulder and led him out the door. Their progress to the edge of the village was slow but once there, Snape scooped Harry up into his arms and took off at a dead run for the castle. Harry, who was almost back to normal by this point, stared at his professor in disbelief. Deciding not to comment since he was tired he laid his head against the man's shoulder. Snape only slowed his pace once they had reached the giant oak doors at Hogwarts' Entrance Hall. He finally slowed to a walk, panting slightly, and headed up to the Hospital Wing. 

"Seri, Kit?" he called, poking his head in the door. No one answered.

"The Aurors must have called, they wouldn't have left otherwise," Harry said. Snape nodded in agreement and turned in the direction of the dungeons. They reached Merlin's portrait in no time. 

"What happened?" Merlin demanded when he saw them. Snape shook his head. 

"Not now, Marauder," he snapped. The portrait swung open reluctantly and he hurried in, carrying Harry over to the couch. He laid the boy down and conjured a thick blanket over him, tucking him in. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, still confused by the man's behavior.

"You are taking a nap, and in here so I can watch over you," Snape informed him, as if he did this for his students every day. Harry raised an eyebrow at this. 

"I thought we were going to make a potion," he argued, trying to sit up. Snape gently but firmly pushed him back down.

"We can do that later, you _need_ a nap," he said sternly, placing special emphasis on the word need.

"Can't we do it now? I'm fine." Harry's expression was honestly pleading. Snape's resolve almost melted at the look.

"All right, but _only_ if you take a nap first. Then I'll teach you." Harry mulled over the proposition, then nodded.

"Deal."

***

Two hours later found them both bent over the potions lab.

"Good, good, now add the flaxenweed and then let it simmer," Snape instructed. Harry did and watched the concoction bubble happily. He was glad he could start and finish a potion without the threat of detention; and, when he completed it right, praise for his work. 

"How long do we leave it on the fire again?" he asked the teacher. Snape glanced at their notes. 

"Five minutes, and, if all has gone correctly, which I believe it has, we'll have a Hair Growth Potion," he smiled. Harry opened his mouth to ask why anyone would _want_ a Hair Growth potion when Snape's smile vanished and his face spasmed with sudden pain. His right hand jerked, grabbing his left forearm. As he did he hit the cauldron, tipping the scalding liquid to splash over his right hand. He hissed and sank to his knees, swaying dangerously. Harry jumped off his stool and knelt beside him, after waving the fallen cauldron and spilled contents back onto the table. 

"Professor?" The man didn't answer but bit his lip; fighting off the urge to cry out in pain from the burn and the summons. Harry locked his hands around Snape's injured one.

"Severus give me your hand," he commaded firmly. Snape, whether consciously or unconsciously, sensed the authoritive tone and obeyed it, albeit stiffly. The Dark Mark was now uncovered and glowing ominously but Harry ignored it for the moment, focusing on the burn. 

'To heal a burn you must picture the area as it was before. Then, gather your energy and coat the wound with it. This will encourage the skin to renegate,' Harry remembered the line from the book the twins had lent him. He endeavored to do this and, to his great astonishment, the burn was covered with a gold shimmering light. 

"Sanuem feiri," he heard himself utter. The gold light immediately faded leaving a newly healed hand behind. Releasing it, he grabbed Snape's arm but the man jerked it from his grip. 

"Severus," he looked in the man's eyes pleadingly, "please let me try." Snape hesitated, then extended the arm back out. Harry clamped a steady hand around his wrist and wrapped the other around the Mark. He cleared his mind, only thinking of stopping the pain the man was suffering. Slowly he felt the mark stop burning and the pain recede. As it did, pain in his scar, that he hadn't realized had even been there, faded as well. He drew back, releasing his grip around the Potions Master's arm. Snape's eyes lost their glazed appearance and he stared at Harry, then at the Mark, then back to Harry. 

"How....how?" he croaked. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Another question that I'm not entirely sure of the answer. The burn," he gestured at the man's hand, "I learned from a healing book. The Dark Mark," he shrugged, "it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"What _did_ you do?" Snape probed. Again Harry shrugged, looking up at Snape with worried eyes.

"Are you all right? Does it still hurt, Professor?" Snape was surprised at the depth of the boy's worry. Maybe Albus had been right about the boy wanting to give love back where he received it. But was he giving him love? Snape took a shuddering breath to calm the flood of foreign emotions. Time, all he needed was time.

"Severus." Harry blinked, thrown off.

"What?"

"Call me Severus and the pain is gone, thank you." Harry gave him a calculated look but, upon seeing Snape's genuine expression, smiled.

"You're welcome Severus."

***

A/N: YESSSSS!!!!!!! Finally! *almosts faints with exhaustion* I thought I'd never finish this thing. And it's my longest yet. *whoops again* I'd thank all my reviewers but I can't right now, I should be studying. But THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT ABOUT ME POSTING THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE! YOU'RE ALL SOOO COOL. Remember, *shakes tin can* REVIEW! 


	9. The Bet DUN DUN DUUUUUN

A/N: Hullo everyone! *waves at all the impatient readers* The next chapter has arrived. So go on shoo.

Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And that includes Harry Potter. I mean come on really, if I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing this story? Hell no, I'd be working my butt off to get the fifth book out. *hint, hint*

Chapter 9- The Bet *DUN DUN DUN*

"Seri I'm sure they're fine. Sev's probably buried himself in his work or another book and from what I saw of Harry's behavior he's probably done the same," Kit tried to placate her worried sister as they neared Severus' rooms. 

"Still, they've been holed up in that apartment for three days. Who knows what they could have done to one another," Seri bit her lip and walked faster towards the portrait.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sev poisoned Harry and is at this moment hiding his body," Kit said sarcastically, speeding up to catch her. 

"Don't even joke about that, Marauder," Seri said to Merlin as he opened his mouth to ask for the password. He swung open and Seri rushed in, followed by a grumbling Kit. The sight that greeted them was one neither was expecting. The furniture was pushed against the wall leaving a large area in the middle where Severus and Harry were battling one another. The two froze for a moment, watching the two throw curses and hexes, then dance and weave out of the way of them. Seri shook herself and sprang between them. 

"That's enough! Stop this right now!" The battle, or intricate dance might have been a better word, ceased, both looking at her with rather annoyed expressions. 

"Do you _mind_? I'm trying to teach a lesson here," Severus said, _sounding_ rather annoyed. Seri marched up to him and, being a head shorter than he was, stood on her toes so they were almost at eye level. 

"Really? And what lesson was that, Professor Snape?" she asked in mock curiosity, eyebrows raised. Severus raised his own in return.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, I thought that would have been obvious. Harry liked the idea of getting a jump on next year," he answered, making it sound as if it should have been obvious to any half-wit. Harry snickered, Sev was really good at pushing people's buttons he realized, as he watched the woman become more flustered by the man's response. He was rather surprised when she suddenly smiled and backed away. 

"Were you planning on having Harry take his O.W.L.'s by the end of the month or were you just settling in for an early hibernation?" Severus rolled his eyes. 

"The former." He could feel Harry's gaze on him but refused to look away, keeping his full attention on the woman in front of him. No doubt he was wondering if there was truth behind that statement. Seri's smile widened.

'Uh-oh,' Severus thought, 'this can't be good.' At times the two sisters could be more devious than ten Voldemorts combined. 

"Then how about a wager, Sev....or are you scared you'll lose?" Kit tugged at Seri's arm then pulled her down, whispering urgently in her ear.

"You _do_ remember what happened the /last/ time we lost a bet, don't you?" Seri rolled her eyes. 

"You only had those rabbit ears for a month."

"Yeah, a month too long!" Kit interjected. Seri ignored her. 

"And my hair eventually went back to it's original color.

"Green and silver really did suit you," Kit put in. 

"Relax, there's no way that he could pull this off."

"Oh really? Well I think we can. What do you say Harry, up to the challenge? Do you think you could take you're O.W.L.'s by the end of the this month and pass them?" Severus looked at Harry who had been up to this point been sitting on the couch laughing his head off, pulled himself back together and nodded. He stood up and went to stand next to Severus.

"Okay, Madam Winter, we except. What's your price?" Severus crossed his arms, awaiting the worse. The twins turned their backs to the males and conversed quietly among themselves. After a few seconds, and a lot of giggling, they turned back around.

"Okay, Sev, if you lose, you have to be nice to every single student and staff member from now until Christmas," Seri smirked. The Potions Master paled slightly and Harry almost burst out laughing again. He'd almost be willing to lose the bet on purpose to see that happen, almost. 

"Harry," she turned to him.

'Uh-oh,' he thought. "You have to write in big silver letters 'Slytherins Rule, Gryffindors Drool' on the back of your school robes. You'd have to wear them that way until Christmas." Harry's mouth hung open in horror and Severus snickered beside him.

'That would be quite a sight to see,' he thought evilly.

"Alright, if you lose, you Seri have to have a cat tail and ears, _and_ you have to dye your hair white with black stripes," Harry challenged right back.

"You told him I'm a white tiger didn't you?" Seri glared at the teacher who shrugged nonchalantly. 

"It might have come up," he added innocently. 

"Kit you have to do the same only not black stripes but spots."

"And this is all till Christmas. One other thing, if you lose, you have to help me teach Harry to fence Seri and hands on healing. Kit you have to teach him hand-to-hand combat and any healing potions you know." Seri frowned. 

"Severus I can't teach him hands on healing if he doesn't have the gift, you know that," she argued. He nodded and held out his right hand.

"I spilt a hot potion on this and gave myself second degree burns. He healed it almost immediately." Seri grabbed his hand and examined it closely. 

"I can still see the energy signature," she murmured to herself. She released his hand and smiled. 

"Okay."

"Do we have a deal?" Severus stuck out his hand. Seri shook it firmly.

"We have a deal." Kit groaned loudly.

***

A/N: You know this can't be good, right? I don't think Sev originally wanted Harry to take his O.W.L.'s that soon but this bet gives them both a little motivation don't you think? I mean, think of what they would have to do if they lost. It's a challenge that both student and teacher are eager to take up. It was short, shorter than anything I'll probably ever type, don't worry. But wasn't that fun? It was cool getting to write the bets. *hehehe* Remember *shakes collection tin* Review! 

NOTICE: I NEED IDEAS!!!! That's right, I need ideas. See, I know where this story is going but, I running out of creative juice. Could you supply some? See all you have to do is come up with an idea that could happen during the summer or during the school year and stick it in your review. Sounds easy right? Well it is! If I like your ideas, I'll try to incorporate them in the story. THANKS IN ADVANCE!


	10. Hailstorm of Owls

A/N: Spring Break! Spring Break! Nothing like a little time off from school to get the old creative juices flowing, if I had any left. I'm stuck at an im pass, I don't really no where to go from here. I know what's going to happen in the future, I'm just having a little trouble connecting it. Anyhoo... on to the story!

Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be? 

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And that includes Harry Potter.

Chapter 10- Hailstorm of Owls

The next day dawned bright as Harry walked into the living room, yawning wide. He took one look at the dining table and gawked.

"They're all for you," Severus smirked, waving his arm at the group of owls. Harry rushed to the table and grabbed the letter from Hedwig first. The owl hooted gratefully and flew to perch on the back of his chair. Harry plopped down and slit the envelope open. It was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Are you alright? Ron told me you weren't at the Dursleys any more; did something happen? His dad didn't seem to know, all he knew is that you weren't there any more and that your things were being sent to Hogwarts. Harry I hope you haven't done anything to get yourself in trouble, with the Ministry or Voldemort. 

How's your summer so far? Mine's great, it's nice here in Bulgaria. Yes, my parents /actually/ allowed me to go, I was really surprised! As it turned out my parents knew the Krums or at least my dad did. He and Mr. Krum were pen pals when they were younger isn't that a coincidence? Well he convinced my mum that the family would take good care of me and here I am! Viktor is really nice, were good friends. Though I don't think the boy friend and girlfriend thing is going to work out, were really too different. But that doesn't mean we can't be good friends! He's been playing tour-guide mostly but I think he likes being able to show me around. You should see all the people fawning over him, it's disgusting! I guess that's why he likes me because he knows I won't do that. Oh Harry you should see some of the places here, it's wonderful! The libraries are enormous, though Hogwarts really puts them all to shame. 

Write back to me as soon as you can, if you can. You had better tell me what's going on and why you aren't at the Dursleys since Dumbledore was so adamant about keeping you there. Oh and tell me where you are if you can. Stay safe Harry. 

Love from,

Hermione

Harry smiled at the motherly tone of his friend's letter. He sat it aside and made a grab for Pig who was currently twittering around his head. He finally caught him and took his letter. 

"Energetic little thing isn't it?" Severus said innocently. Harry snorted. 

"Very," he replied dryly as he opened Ron's letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope you get this and that you're alright. It's been weeks since Hedwig left and she hasn't returned; I hope she's with you.

Things have been chaotic around here this summer, let me tell you. Dad's always busy now a days and we hardly ever see him. Mum knows what he's doing but when the twins asked he said that it wasn't any of their business. Of course that's never stopped them before. I've seen dad a few times with some papers and he always locks them in this safe that was delivered at the beginning of the summer. When the twins tried to break into it, it started shrieking so loud I thought my eardrums were going to bust. They got caught and boy was dad mad, there still under punishment. You've seen my mum mad at them, but not dad. He's never mad at them. Let's put it this way, take my mum's normal reaction and put that with my dad and times it by two. After seeing their punishments Ginny and I have decided to keep our noses where they belong. 

Any way I hope your summer is going good where ever you are.

Your friend,

Ron

PS: Fred and George bought me some new dress robes to replace my old ones. They said it's because they don't want me to look like a dork again. They're really nice, black silk! But I can't figure out where they got the money. I guess that business of theirs is booming more than we thought. If you have any ideas where they got the money tell me. 

Ron

"Sounds like Mr. Weasley has taken up his work for Dumbledore," Harry commented as he sat the letter aside and grabbed a piece of toast. Severus nodded. 

"He's our informant inside the ministry, and he's good. So far Fudge doesn't have a clue who's leaking information to Albus, all he knows is that it's some one inside the ministry. Of course that would have been obvious to anyone," Severus said. Harry munched thoughtfully. 

"I just hope he's careful, I'd hate to see what Fudge would do to him if he got caught," he said finally. Severus winced sympathetically and nodded. Harry finished his toast and looked at the two remaining owls. Deciding on the gray one first, he untied the letter from it's leg and unfolded it. It was from Lupin. 

Dear Harry, 

Are you alright? I hope you are because if you're not I'm sure Padfoot would have a fit. (Harry laughed at that) 

So how's your summer? Mine's busy, Hogwarts business. Padfoot and I are currently traveling in Spain at the moment, in Madrid no less! The view from the hotel room is great. Of course Padfoot can't stand the fact that he has to be a dog all the time, he's posing as my pet. We're going to be down here for at least another week, just enough time for me to find you a gift for your birthday, hint, hint. Maybe we can throw you a party at Hogwarts. Yes, Albus did tell us you're at Hogwarts. Padfoot says it's not fair, you get full run of the castle like we never had, and not a teacher in sight! He's terribly jealous let me tell you. 

Only three more weeks until your birthday, and you'll be fifteen, can you believe it? I don't think I'll be able to make it to Hogwarts in time, so if I can't happy birthday!

Love from,

Remus

PS: I need a clue as to what to get you, had anything special in mind? Let me know.

Remus

"They're in Spain," Harry sounded incredulous. Severus looked up from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Remus and Sirius, they're in Madrid," Harry informed him. Severus wrinkled his nose. "In the weather /that/ place has been having? I certainly don't envy them. I like it nice and dry here at Hogwarts thank you very much."

"Rainy weather isn't a bad thing," Harry argued. 

"It's bad when it's monsoon season," Severus countered. Harry's eyes widened. 

"You know what, I agree with you, I like it here at Hogwarts." Severus smirked and went back to reading the paper, sipping a cup of tea. The last letter was attached to a large black owl. Harry took it and began to read.

Dear Harry,

How are you doing kid? Dumbledore said he took you from the Dursleys and that you're staying at Hogwarts, care to tell me why? 

It's pretty boring around here right now, with all the rain. We're in Madrid if you haven't read Moony's letter yet, I know he's sending you one too. Don't be surprised if you see a few drops of water on this thing even though Moony swears it's water proof. (I personally don't believe him) See we just got back in from gathering information and I haven't had a chance to properly dry myself. Moony says I smell like a wet dog so I told him he smelled like a wet werewolf. What did he expect, I just spent the day roaming in places no sane man would go if he ever wanted to smell normal again and he expects me to smell like a bed of roses? He's dreaming. Listen at me, I'm babbling. Of course that's a good thing, I haven't done it in a while and that tells me I'm returning even more to my normal self. 

Now on to more serious stuff. Has your scar been bothering you? Any dreams? You can tell me if you want, you know that. Write me back and tell me what you want for your birthday so I can get it for you.

Love,

Sirius

Harry sat the letter aside with the rest and sighed. Severus looked at him again.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concern peppering his tone. Harry shook his head and finished his breakfast in silence. Severus didn't press him on the issue but did look up at him from time to time.

"They all ask if I'm alright and I don't really know how to reply," Harry said finally. Severus sat the paper down and put his full attention on the boy in front of him.

"Well, the only way to answer that is to figure out if you're alright. Are you?" he waited tensely for the reply. Ever since Harry had had that nightmare he had tried his best to be a.....father. This was his first test to see if he was doing it right. Harry looked up at him, his eyes full of uncertainty. The look of concern and dare he say caring he saw in the other's eyes made him think. Severus was taking care of him, something no one else had ever done before.

"Yes, I am alright," he answered truthfully. Severus graced him with a smile. 

"Good, then why don't you write them back and then we can start your lessons," he said. Harry nodded and went into his room to get a quill and parchment. Severus watched him go the smile still on his face. He sat back and grinned to himself, he'd passed! The boy felt alright and comfortable in his presence, something not many teenagers could claim. 

Harry came back in, fully clothed and carrying the necessary writing utensils. He re-read the letters again then answered each one in turn. Yes he was alright. He was safe at Hogwarts. There had been a problem at the Dursleys and he couldn't stay there any more, at least not this summer. No, he would rather not talk about it. His scar had hurt a little but nothing major. A few dreams but nothing important. As Harry wrote something nagged at the back of his mind. Would he have to return to the Dursleys next summer? He didn't think Dumbledore would allow it. Would he have to go to an orphanage then? He sincerely hoped not. He was enough like Tom Riddle as it was, no need to add the orphanage too. Maybe he could stay at Hogwarts. Then he shook his head. No, the Ministry wouldn't allow that. The only reason they were probably allowing it now was other arrangements couldn't be made on short notice. Harry sighed again and finished the letter to Sirius. 

"You done?" Harry looked up at Severus, trying to hide the depressed expression and nodded. Severus, however, was sharp and caught it. He ignored it for now, but put it away for investigation. 

"I'd like to get a bird from the owlery to deliver the one to Hermione," he said. Behind him, Hedwig hooted indignantly. He turned and stroked her soft chest. 

"You need to rest girl, I don't want you to tire yourself out. You did a good job going all the way there and then bringing it back. You've earned yourself a nice big dinner of raw meat and a long sleep," he soothed her injured pride. Hedwig hooted her forgiveness and flew back out the window. 

"Well lets go do that first then we'll start." They headed out of the apartment and up to the school's owlery. 

"What's on the list first today?" Harry asked curiously as they walked.

"I thought we'd start on your Ancient Runes, you've got a lot of catching up to do considering you haven't taken it for two years like most normal students."

"Who ever said I was normal," Harry said sarcastically, under his breath. Severus still heard him and looked him over again. Something was bothering the boy and he intended to find out what it was.

***

A/N:*shakes collection tin* Review.

NOTICE: I NEED IDEAS!!!! That's right, I need ideas. And I'd like you, the readers, to give me a few. Just a few things that could happen to them during the summer and during the school year, I need to fill in some gaps. I posted this in my last chapter too. Just put them in with your reviews. THANKS IN ADVANCE. 


	11. Breaking the Ice

Chapter 11-Breaking the Ice

  
  


Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter.

  
  


"You know what?" Harry looked up from his transfiguration work. 

"What?" he asked, obviously supposed to take the bait. Severus sighed and drew away from the desk. 

"You have spent too much time in this castle lately. You're young, you need fresh air once in a while. Plus if you don't get some sun soon you're going to be as pale as me," he proclaimed. Harry raised an eyebrow at the man. 

"So what do you want to do about it? You must have some suggestion otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it." Severus pulled up a chair and sat across from him. 

"I say we take the day off and go for a swim in the lake," he proposed. Harry's eyes widened.

"But I'm taking my O.W.L.'s at the end of the month, I can't take any time off," he argued, trying to hide the real reason he didn't want to do it. Severus sensed something more than the drive of the bet was behind this. 

"Harry, we need to give it a rest or your brain is going to fry from the strain. And if your's doesn't mine will. It's just one day, we can make it up. We've been at this for two weeks." Harry bit his lip, Severus wasn't going to give him the graceful way out of this one, he had to think of something.

"But...." he trailed off, unable to think of a reason to avoid a trip to the lake.

"Harry is something wrong, you know you can tell me," Severus nudged, hoping to find out why he was trying to get out of this. Harry sighed in defeat and hung his head.

"I can't swim," he said quietly. To his surprise Severus laughed. Harry's head snapped up and he stared at him in confusion. 

"Is that all? We can fix that, don't worry. /I'll/ teach you," Severus offered with a smile. Was that all that was bothering him about this? 

"You'd teach me?" Harry repeated, slightly stunned. Severus nodded, stood up and went into his room. He emerged a few minutes later carrying two pairs of swimming trunks. He held out a pair to Harry. 

"Change into these, grab a towel from the bathroom and a shirt and let's go," he said. Harry grabbed the trunks with a grateful smile and ran to change. He joined the Potions Master not five minutes later at the door. 

  
  
  
  


"Okay now hold your breath and I'm going to put you under again" Severus instructed. Harry did as he was told, preparing himself for the dive. Severus lowered him down until his head was completely submerged. The water was perfect, not too hot and not too cold, but just right. Harry allowed the sensation of serenity that he found in the water to wash over him, blocking everything else out. It only lasted a few seconds before Severus drew him out of the water. 

"Now that I know you can float and stay under water with no problem I want you to swim to me." Severus moved away from him with a few easy strokes. He stopped about ten feet away and motioned for the boy to come to him. Harry took a deep breath and began to kick toward him. 

'Left, right, left, right,' he mentally kept track of which arm was supposed to go next. Before he knew it, he swam right into awaiting arms. 

"You did it!" Severus crowed happily, lifting him in the air. Harry laughed delightedly. He hadn't felt this carefree since before the Triwizard Tournament. 

"Ready to try some longer distances?" Severus asked as he lowered him back in to the water. Harry nodded eagerly and waited while again Severus swam away from him. After another deep breath he surged forward, this time with greater ease than before. After another hour of this water game, Severus professed he was tired and needed a rest. Harry readily agreed for he to was tired, not used to doing this kind of activity. They stumbled out of the lake and towards a towering oak tree where they had left their towels. As they dried them selves off, Severus produced a picnic basket. 

"Hungry?" He waved a sandwich in front of Harry, who immediately snatched it from him and began to devour it. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Severus chuckled before attacking his own.

"You think of everything, thank you," Harry managed between bites.

"You're welcome, here," he held out a flask of pumpkin juice. Harry accepted it gratefully and took a long, satisfying drink. With a contented sigh he leaned back against the ancient tree. 

"You were right, I needed to get out of the castle," he admitted, eyes half closed. Severus nodded and laid back too, finding a comfortable nook between two sets of roots. His eyes settled on the boy who dosed beside him. His hair had grown out yet he had not asked if he could get it cut and Severus was willing to bet that by the end of the month it would be at his shoulders. He'd gotten considerably taller too, he was now only a half-a-head shorter than Severus. He was still too skinny for his liking but he couldn't say anything; Albus was always getting onto him about not eating enough. Pale skin, though not as pale as his own. What bothered Severus the most were the scars that marred the otherwise flawless skin. There were many, some old, some new and too numerous to count. 

"How did you get those scars Harry?" he asked quietly. He waited, and when the boy didn't reply, he thought maybe he'd gone to sleep. 

"The Dursleys mostly, some are from Quidditch though," the voice was flat and monotonous which made Severus immediately begin to worry. He'd realized something had been bothering Harry before but had been afraid to broach the subject, unwilling to hurt the tentative friendship. Of course what he /hadn't/ realized was that it really wasn't that fragile.

"It's disgusting the way they treated you," he said, making sure /his/ disgust was evident in his tone. 

"Sometimes I think I deserve what they did to me." came the quiet reply. Severus sat up and grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"Don't you ever EVER think that again, do you hear me? No child deserves to be treated like that, least of all you," he squeezed the boy's shoulders tightly before releasing him and leaning back against the tree. Harry blinked for a moment, not moving from his now upright position. He turned his dumbfounded gaze towards Severus who was watching him just as intently. With another sigh, he laid back against the tree, turning himself so he faced the Potions Master.

"What about you, where did you get your scars?" Harry gestured towards Severus' chest. It was the man's turn to sigh as he ran an idle finger over the crisscrossing lines. 

"I think most of these are pretty recent, though I'm not really sure, I never exactly kept track of them. A lot of them are from my time as a Death Eater I know that much, a few are from Quidditch...." Harry interrupted him, by holding up a hand.

"Wait a minute, wait just one minute. You're telling me that /you/ used to play /Quidditch/," Harry smirked teasingly. Severus grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at him.

"Yes mister know-it-all, I did play Quidditch thank you very much. And damn good at it too! Gave your father a run for his money as a chaser," he grinned proudly. Harry raised an eyebrow but let the matter drop. His expression became sober once again.

"Where did you get the last few, like this one," he pointed to a coiled serpent on Severus' side.

"My dad gave me that one, right before I came to Hogwarts. Took a hot poker and branded the son of a bitch into me! If the pain hadn't had me in tears I would have tried to hurt him. But I couldn't, I never could. I was always being punished for something. I was a bad child, a very bad child," Severus' eyes glazed over and he continued to rattle on. Harry, alarmed, grabbed his hand and sent a flood of comfort to him. Severus slammed back into a reality with an almost audible 'snap'. He looked around wildly, almost as if he was expecting to see his father leaning over him with another hot poker. Harry spoke softly, rubbing his hand and arm to keep his attention. Finally Severus seemed to shake the demons that were haunting him, at least for now. 

"God I hate when that happens," Severus put his head in his hands and leaned fully on the tree. Harry scooted closer, till their shoulders touched, and offered his support.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the only thing he's ever done to you?" he asked softly, still gripping the other's hand. Severus rubbed his eyes as if trying to rub away the memories. 

"Because it's not. My father, hell if I going to call him my father! /Salazar/ gave me this little brand the day before I went to Hogwarts to remind me that I was to go to the Slytherin house. My entire family had been Slytherins, it was a tradition. I didn't want to be there, that was common knowledge," he grimaced at the memory. 

"What house did you want to be in?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Gryffindor," he answered truthfully, "that was the house my favorite cousin had been in. Salazar had two sisters, Dahlia and Raye. Raye married and had two sons, Lance and Reese. Reese and I got along the second we met. He was always up for an adventure and never afraid of what was ahead, a true Gryffindor at heart. Lance, the older one, was totally the opposite. He was mean and ruthless, always trying to get us into trouble, the perfect Slytherin. Both Reese and I hated him, but Salazar adored his nephew and always tried to get us to play together, separating Reese and me because he thought he was a bad influence. Of course that didn't stop us and I incurred Salazar's wrath more than once. I was overjoyed when I got my letter to Hogwarts because then I could join my cousin and Salazar couldn't interfere. See Reese was only a year a head of me. Unfortunately Salazar had other plans. He took me aside the night I was supposed to go and beat it into my head, literally, that if I didn't get into the Slytherin house he'd make sure my life was a living nightmare. Of course it was most of the time any way but I didn't want to make it any worse. When McGonagall put that hat on my head I was screaming inside my mind to be put in Slytherin and I was. I know Reese was disappointed but I caught his eye just as I sat down and mouthed I was sorry," Severus stopped and took a drink of pumpkin juice. Harry leaned back and went over everything Severus had told him. No wonder he hated the Gryffindors! He'd wanted to be one but had never been given that opportunity. He was also touched and proud that Severus felt he could confide in him, like a friend or maybe a best friend. He continued to mull over their conversation, absentmindedly rubbing the other's hand, when a cry jolted him out of his thoughts. 

"Huh? What?" he looked around for the cause of the shout. 

"I just realized that I went and poured my heart out to you and I brought you out here to find out what was wrong with /you/ not me! You went and turned the tables on me; very clever childing, very clever. Are you sure you're not supposed to be in Slytherin?" Severus looked at him, eyes narrowed in mock annoyance. Harry grinned in return.

"Actually, and I've never told Ron and Hermione this, but the Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin. 'You could be great, it's all here in your head and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness.' By then I'd heard enough about that house not to want to be in it. I kept repeating 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin' over and over in my head so the hat decided to put me in Gryffindor," Harry stopped to see the other's reaction. Severus had almost done a lovely imitation of a fountain when he heard this but managed to stop himself, barely. 

"It bothered me a lot in my second year when everyone thought /I/ was the heir of Slytherin because I could speak parsletongue," Harry admitted. Severus put an arm around his shoulders causing Harry to let go of his hand. 

"And I guess that is partly my fault. If I hadn't told that Malfoy brat to produce a snake then you wouldn't have had to go through that, sorry," he apologized. Harry laid his head against the man's shoulder and shrugged. 

"If I hadn't found out, then we wouldn't have been able to figure out what was going on and Ginny would be dead right now. You have nothing to be sorry for, it all worked out in the end," he assured. Severus chuckled.

"The more you talk childing, the more wise you seem. You certainly have more sense than any one else your age and I'm beginning to think you have more than me."

"Oh really," Harry teased, poking him in the side. Severus squirmed away. 

"Don't do that," he whined pathetically. Harry grinned maliciously and began to furiously poke and tickle the poor man next to him, laughing hard when the man tried to get away. He finally fell back on the ground, clutching his sides in pain from laughing. 

"You think you can get away with this fireling, think again!" Severus attacked Harry, tickling the boy to tears. 

"Okay, okay! I give!" he wheezed Severus ceased his attack and rolled away from him, trying desperately to catch his own breath. After a few minutes they pulled themselves against the tree. 

"Well....I don't think I've done that.....ever," Harry admitted after his breathing had returned to normal.

"Me neither." They laid against the tree for a long while, just enjoying each others company. 

"Well, you've told me about you're second year, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Why not start with your first and go from there," Severus suggested. Harry scooted over to him again. Severus responded by putting his arm around his shoulders. Harry went on to explain what had happened to him, from the time he got on the train up to the point that he fought Voldemort. 

"So it was Granger who figured out my little puzzle, I always wondered which one of you it was," Severus said thoughtfully. Harry grinned. 

"Well it certainly wasn't me," he said. Severus ruffled his now dry hair. 

"You had enough on your plate dealing with Quirrell," Severus clenched his fist, "If that fight with you hadn't stopped him I most likely would have killed the little bastard myself." Harry smirked. 

"Language, Severus, language," he admonished playfully Severus blushed slightly, which only made Harry laugh. 

"What I want to know is why you were with the Weasleys during your second year." Severus tactfully changed the subject which made Harry smirk again but he went along. 

"They busted me out of the Dursleys, they had locked me in the upstairs room and put bars on my window."

"What!?!" Severus gawked down at him. 

"Whatever for?" Harry told him what happened with the dinner party and found him self again telling about his whole year, even about the Polyjuice. 

"So you snuck into the Slytherin dormitories using polyjuice, huh? I'll ask you again, are you sure not supposed to be a Slytherin." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes Severus I'm sure. Or weren't you listening to the fact that I pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the Hat?" It was Severus' turn to roll his eyes. 

"Yes I was listening. So what's next? Third year? Do tell," he prompted. Harry again launched into another story, going from the time he blew up his Aunt Marge to when he and Hermione had used the Time-Turner. Severus nodded.

"So that's how Black got away, on the back of a Hippogriff. Now I get to be mean to Albus about doing that, thanks Harry." Harry just snorted and began telling about his fourth year, all through the first and second task, but he found he couldn't finish the third. 

"What happened Harry?" Severus encouraged, knowing that finishing would do the boy some good. The little nudging, and support that Severus offered was all Harry needed. He spilled the whole tale, telling how Wormtail had taken his blood and his duel with Voldemort. When he finished Severus felt a great rush of pride from the boy's actions. Albus had been right, he had shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found himself equal to it. But as he looked down at the frail boy in his arms he realized Harry had never allowed himself the chance to grieve Cedric's death and it was eating him up inside with guilt. 

"It's okay," he drew the boy fully into his arms and Harry allowed the tears that had been building up to flow out, not ashamed of their passage. 

"Kill the spare, that's what he said, kill the spare," he choked out. Severus stroked his hair soothingly. 

"Harry it's in the past, there's nothing you can do to change it. You tried everything in your power to prevent it from happening, there's nothing more you could have done. /Let it go/," Severus soothed. Harry's tears had played out but he continued to lay against the older man's chest, soaking in the loving contact he'd had so little of in his life. 

"Thank you for listening to me," Harry said quietly. 

"I'm glad you feel you can talk to me Harry, that's thanks enough." Harry pulled back from him, but snuggled down in his side and Severus draped his arm back around his shoulders. 

  
  
  
  


-*(Elsewhere)*-

  
  


"See Fawkes, I /told/ you it would work." Dumbledore was standing by the window of his bedroom that over looked the school grounds and, consequently, gave him a bird's eye view of Severus and Harry. Fawkes ruffled his feathers as if to say 'Yes well, quit gloating.' Dumbledore smirked at him and went back to watching the two with his omninoculars.

  
  
  
  


Pleas Review!


	12. Truths Unspoken, and Findings in a Dream

A/N: *sits whistling to herself while the readers wait impatiently* Hullo! Everyone out there alright? Hope so. Anyway this is the next chapter. I was thinking of adding another part but decided to cut it off where I did.

  
  


Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

  
  


Chapter 12- Truths Unspoken and Findings in a Dream

  
  


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And that includes Harry Potter.

  
  
  
  


One week later, officially the last week of the bet, Harry waited patiently for Severus to return. After the, what Harry had aptly named, "therapy session" that had completely and utterly shattered the last boundaries of hesitation and shyness, their friendship had grown rapidly. Every night they set aside at least one hour for their "therapy session". Harry confided in him about everything now and likewise Severus was doing the same. Harry had the feeling that he'd learned more about the man in the short space of a month than the teaching staff had in all of their combined years of working with him. Except Dumbledore. That man would always seem to know more about a person than they did themselves. They only things they did not speak of were his meetings with the Order of the Phoenix and his missions for Dumbledore. He never said anything about them and Harry never asked; it was an unspoken agreement between them. Harry also found he liked Severus tutoring him, once the man had let go of his usual method of teaching, Harry learned rapidly and eagerly. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he'd never been /this/ serious about his work before. Guess Hermione was starting to rub off on him. He felt confident he would be able to take his exams and pass them, especially at the rate they were going. 

Tonight Severus was off on a mission for Dumbledore. What bothered Harry was that he'd been on one every night that week. So he stayed up, like he did every time Severus went out on a mission, with a healing potion on hand and healing touch. He was becoming quite adept at his new found powers since Severus seemed to need them often. The healing potion had been one of the first things he'd had Severus teach him. It was a general, broad-based kind that was meant to stop most pain and heal minor cuts and bruises. It was nothing like Kit's who had potions for specific injuries; and if she didn't have it, she was working on it. 

Tonight was no different than any other; he was curled up on the couch, book in hand. Harry blinked sleepily down at the Transfiguration book. It was no use, the words just kept blurring together. Right when it was getting to the interesting parts too. He glanced over at the ancient grandfather clock by the stone fireplace. (Severus had said it had been enchanted so it would work inside Hogwarts) Two a.m., no wonder he could barely keep his eyes open. Harry looked at the portrait-hole and sighed; Severus had yet to return. 'Maybe if I took a short nap I can help him when he comes in,' he thought. With that decided, he stretched out his now much longer legs and laid the in his lap, leaning his head back against a pillow. He left the candle he'd been reading by burning since he intended to awaken later. Seconds after his eyes closed, he was in a deep sleep.

Severus eased the portrait closed behind him and yawned. The mission had gone off without a hitch; no one had been seriously hurt and all the Death Eaters had been captured. The Order had really put a serious dent in Voldemort's recruiting efforts. He glanced at the grandfather clock and winced; three a.m., no wonder he was so tired. Yawning again he made his way towards his bedroom when a flickering light caught his attention and he turned. There on the couch, fast asleep, was Harry. Smiling slightly, he walked over and picked the teenager up. His smile widened when Harry sighed in content and snuggled his head into the crook of Severus' neck. The boy trusted him, even in his sleep, he trusted him. Pausing only to blow out the candle, he made his way into Harry's bedroom. With a brief snap of his fingers the covers pulled themselves back and Severus laid him in the bed, tucking the heavy blankets up to the boy's chin. Bending down he brushed a feather light kiss on his forehead. 

"Sleep well young one, sleep well."

Harry sighed in content as he sensed Severus' icy warm presence. He'd come to know that feeling and be comforted by it. He felt the strength of the presence diminish and knew he'd must have been put to bed. Like a small child. But he didn't mind, not one bit. He felt something light brush against his forehead. Had he imagined it or had Severus just kissed him goodnight? Never, in all the years of his life that could he remember, had anyone shown him that much affection and caring towards him. He was sure he had plenty of it while his parents had been alive but certainly never at the Dursleys. Harry smiled at the warm feeling the simple gesture created surge through him and wrap his soul in a soft, warm blanket. The presence was moving away again, and with it, it's protection. Almost immediately Harry felt darkness' sharp talons reach in and rip the blanket the kiss had created to shreds and drag him away. He managed a feeble "What?", before darkness claimed him completely.

"What?" Severus turned around as he heard Harry begin to murmur in his sleep. 

'Damn, I must have woken him up.' "It's just me childing, go back to sleep," he whispered, walking towards the door again. 

"Voldemort." Severus whipped around again when he heard this. Could the boy be caught in a vision? Why else would he be dreaming of Voldemort? Severus summoned a chair and sat down beside the bed, determined to what this out.

  
  


(Vision)

  
  


Harry sighed in defeat as the vision/dream took over. A bone chilling mist surrounded him, obscuring his sight. 

"You'd think as many times as this has happened I'd be used to it by now," he muttered as the mist solidified and took shape. He didn't immediately recognize the place but by the looks of it, it could only be a prison. He studied his surroundings carefully, committing everything to memory in the off chance he may need to remember in the future. The air was by no means warm and it was dark except for a few poorly light torches. What the torches did illuminate did not waver Harry's belief that it was a prison. He was in what looked to be a long corridor. The walls were made of stone and damp in appearance. The over all effect was worse than any dungeon Harry could imagine. Harry sensed, rather than heard, someone coming up behind him. Before he could turn, Voldemort swept past him like a cold blast of wind. Harry involuntarily shivered and closed his eyes, trying to block out the man's intruding anger. Since he'd acquired the staff his awareness and ability to pick up on other's emotions had grown steadily and strongly. Snape had done his best to help him deal with these powers by teaching him to meditate and a few mental exercises to help him concentrate. He knew that if he didn't learn over the summer, he'd be in real trouble the first day of school. All of the students' emotions pressing down on him. He'd likely be out in the first hour and stuck in the hospital wing for the rest of the year. With a sigh of relief he succeeded and he opened his eyes again. Voldemort was almost at the end of the hall and he debated on whether or not to follow him. He didn't particularly want to see what happened to the target's of the dark lord's anger. His dilemma was solved for him when an invisible force began to tug at his navel, dragging him forward. 

"What the....? Alright, alright, I'm going!" He jogged until he caught up with the dark lord then slowed to walk beside him. Before he knew it they reached their destination, a cell. The guard dropped to the floor and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. 

"Master."

"Open the door," the evil wizard commanded. The man must have also sensed Voldemort's anger because he scrambled to his feet and searched frantically for the key. Finding it, he inserted it in the lock and turned it with a quick snap. The door swung open and Harry was almost knocked to the floor by the putrid smell that was expelled from the cell. Bile rose in Harry's throat and his eyes watered, he desperately fought down the urge to retch up his guts right then and there. If he didn't know any better, the smell reminded him of human waste....and blood. Reluctantly he followed the dark lord inside. He knew that who ever was in here he had to try and help, somehow. Voldemort glided over to the three shivering shadows in the corner, Harry close behind. He stopped before them and lashed out with his foot, earning a whimper from one. 

"How much have you been feeding them?" Voldemort demanded to know. 

"Just enough to keep them alive, as you ordered sir."

"Good. Let's see them by a better light, shall we? Lumos!" The bright light flared from the end of the dark lord's wand, allowing a clear view of the entire cell and the prisoners. Harry got his first good look at them and blanched, almost losing the contents of his stomach again. It was the Dursleys.

  
  


********

  
  


"What are they doing here?!?" Harry shouted, a look of utter surprise creasing his face. Severus grabbed the boy's hand in his own. What was going on in the vision?

  
  


********

  
  


Harry could safely say he couldn't have been more stunned if Voldemort had suddenly announced he was going to become a muggle and take up knitting. Then knitted a sock and given it to Dumbledore. These were the last people he'd expected to find in the cell. He was also surprised by the way they looked, although, he told him self, he shouldn't be. Vernon's normally purple face was now ashen gray with fatigue and hunger. He was no longer a beefy man by a long shot; he was so thin that Harry couldn't even begin to calculate how much weight he'd lost. And by the looks of Dudley, he was in much the same predicament. The once massive whale like boy, the one Harry had referred to as a pig in a wig, was now a mere shadow of his former self. Harry judged that by the weight the boy must have lost he was probably about the size of an average teenager his age. Huddled in between the two was Petunia, looking for all the world like a racoon with her two black eyes. By the way they were almost swollen shut Harry had the feeling they weren't from lack of sleep. All of their clothes were torn, worn down to mere rags, and stained with blood. Voldemort seemed pleased by their appearance for he asked casually.

"So, how /are/ my /favorite/ prisoners?" Vernon stirred at the sound of the man's voice and opened his blood shot eyes.

"Please let us go. We don't want to have anything to do with you or your kind..." he began pathetically. 

"Silence muggle, I will not be spoken to like that, Crucio!" Harry's ears rang with the sound of his uncle's screams and the fiery backwash of the Cruciatus curse coursed through his body, sending him to his knees. After a few seconds the pain receded and Harry was able to see his uncle panting on the floor. 

"Why, why do you hurt my family and me?" Petunia dared to ask. Harry had to admire her courage, he wasn't sure he'd do the same. Voldemort simply smiled. 

"Because you are Potter's relatives and muggles, I need no other reason than that. /You/ are paying for his crimes against me in his place and trust me, I'm being lenient. I know you couldn't take half of what I intend to do to that brat once I get my hands around that scrawny little neck of his. And for asking such an /obvious/ question warrants a punishment. Crucio!" Harry was once again sent to the ground with the blinding pain, only this time darkness crept into the edges of his perception. The sound of his aunt's pain-filled screams followed him down into the dark abyss.

  
  


(End of Vision)

  
  


Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight in bed. Severus was beside him in an instant, pulling him into a hug to try to calm his shivering. When the boy regained his senses he stared up at Severus accusingly. 

"Why didn't you tell me the Dursleys had been captured by Voldemort?" he whispered, his tone accusing as well. Severus flinched slightly. 

"To tell the truth I thought they were dead. I figured Voldemort had disposed of them after they told him about me," he admitted. Harry's eyes widened.

"They were the one's that gave you away?" he repeated incredulously. Severus nodded. Harry pulled away from him and leapt from the bed, heading towards the door. 

"Harry where are you going?" Severus called out. 

"To the library. I saw some maps in there the other day and I'm going to try dowsing for the Dursleys. They have to be around here somewhere," Harry answered, reaching for the knob. A pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

"I've got two things to say about this first Harry. One, why would you even want to help those slugs after what they did to you?" Harry bit his lip. Why should he save them after what they did? He knew he just couldn't leave them there to be Voldemort's play things, that just struck him as wrong. Also....it was guilt. They were there because they were related to him. He had to get them out. How was he supposed to explain this to Severus?

"If only I could show you.....," he began then the idea hit him. Maybe he could show him. Harry placed two fingers between Severus' eyebrows and summoned the dream back to the surface and sent it to Severus. It played itself over, detail by agonizing detail. He heard Severus take in a shuddering breath. 

"You see? I can't just leave them there. Not even the Dursleys, for all they've done to me, belong in Voldemort's clutches," Harry's eyes pleaded for him to understand. Severus nodded, he did understand, to a point. He could sense Harry felt guilty about them being there and blamed it on himself. 

"Alright, we'll look for them, in the morning. Honestly childing, you aught to be given a sainthood. Not many, if any, would save the people who did what they did to you. There's just one more thing."

"What?" 

"You're going back to bed. It's almost four o'clock in the morning and you're still dressed in your pajamas. There is no way that you will run around Hogwarts in your night clothes while under my care. Plus you've had practically no real sleep and you're going to need it, so back to bed." Harry recognized the voice of reason when he heard it and obeyed, crawling back under the covers and allowing him self to once again be tucked in. As Severus turned to leave Harry caught his hand. 

"Will you stay with me at least until I fall asleep, please?" he asked quietly. Severus didn't answer but sat on the bed beside Harry and leaned back against the headboard. Harry immediately curled against him and Snape put an arm around his shoulders. Before long, both were sound asleep.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Raise your hand if you think Harry should be made a saint for wanting to save the Dursleys. *raises hand* I certainly do. Most people would just leave them there to rot. Anyhoo. *shakes collection tin* Please review, they're greatly appreciated. 

  
  



	13. The First Binding

Chapter 13- The First Binding

Disclaimer-Do not own.

  
  


Harry drifted in and out of dreams, never waking, his mind blanketed in a sleep-induced fog. He could sense, not far off, the familiar icy warm presence that identified the Potions Master. He knew he was safe, which made his body all the more content to just sleep. His thoughts drifted to the night before, seeking the reason for his vague uneasiness. Then, as if he'd released an avalanche, the dream came rushing back to him, every painful detail of it. His eyes snapped open, all sleep leaving him, and he sat up. The first thing he noticed was Severus fussing over a tray of food, obviously their breakfast, and a chair by his bed that he was sure hadn't been there the night before. His stomach growled LOUDLY, alerting him to the second thing: he was starving. He moved to throw back the covers but barely rased his arm before finding himself stifling a gasp of pain, unsuccessfully. His noise caught Severus' attention and the man abandoned breakfast, rushing over to him. 

"Childing, are you alright? Don't try to move, you're suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. Open and swallow," Severus tilted the goblet full of a rather sickly green potion into Harry's mouth. He swallowed, eyes watering as it burned down his throat and into his stomach. After a few seconds a blessed numbness spread through his muscles and limbs. He experimented, and found he could still /move/, but there was no pain. He expressed his gratitude in the form of a weak smile at Severus who smiled his relief in return. 

"Thank goodness Kit got that one worked out right. She's always trying out new potions to relieve the pain of torture and serious injury and usually /I'm/ the guinea pig since /I'm/ the one who seems to /attract/ torture and injury. She just got this one panned out not long ago and she sent a batch down after I asked. The twins would be down here themselves but they got called away again. I had a feeling you weren't going to be 'up to speed' after what happened last night so I called for the potion as a precaution. Looks like I was right. Stay there Harry, you're eating breakfast in bed and I'm eating in here with you." With out getting up, Severus summoned the /large/ tray of food and sat it down in Harry's lap. Harry, now that the food was actually in front of him, lost his appetite. He didn't think he could stomach much right now, not with the dream playing over and over in his head. 

"Eat up fireling, you're going to need your strength if we intend to find the Dursleys /and/ win the bet," Severus commanded gently. When he realized Harry had no intention of touching the food, he picked up the fork, stabbed a piece of sausage, and held it in front of Harry's mouth. Unconsciously obeying the silent command Harry opened his mouth, allowing himself to be fed. Severus quirked an eyebrow but said nothing and continued to feed him. Harry chewed thoughtfully, carefully phrasing his next question. 

"Why do you call me 'childing' and 'fireling'?" Severus stopped, food halfway to his own mouth, and set the fork down, frowning. 

"The real reason why?" Harry nodded. 

"It's actually a habit I picked up from Albus. That's what he would call me, 'childing', but not fireling. He used iceling. Now he calls me child. When I asked him why once he just shrugged and said they fit me. That's why I call you 'fireling' and not 'iceling' because fireling fits you," he stumbled along, groping for the best words to make himself understood. To his relief Harry nodded in understanding and asked,

"Have you and Dumbledore always been this close? If I'm not prying," he added hastily. 

"No you're not prying and no it has not always been this way. As a student I felt I could always trust him and tell him anything, which I sometimes did. I was drawn to him for some reason, and he later admitted to being drawn to me too. I always knew that if anything ever happened to me, if I got into trouble or was hurt he'd be there with me. He was more of a father to me than Salazar ever was and I do care for him, with all my heart. I'd go through all the fires of hell for that man, /hell/ I practically have several times," Severus paused for a moment, his eyes becoming unfocused, as though he were no longer speaking to Harry but himself, "When I became a teacher here our friendship grew rapidly and has deepened over the years. I can say, honestly and without a doubt, that he will always be there for me and /I/ will always be there for /him/." Harry stared at the man in front of him in a new and respecting light. Now he knew why Dumbledore's trust for the man never wavered. In all accounts they /were/ family, the only family either had and they intended to hold onto it. After a few moments of silence Severus stabbed some egg off the plate and held it in front of Harry, who obliged by opening his mouth. 

"You don't mind me calling you those things do you?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Harry shook his head and accepted another piece of egg. Severus again smiled in relief. Then a thought occurred to him and the smile took on more of an imp quality. 

"You know if this keeps up I'm going to suspect that I'm spoiling you. And if there is one thing I can not /stand/ it is a spoiled child." Harry grinned impishly in return. 

"Then how in the world have you put up with Draco Malfoy all these years?" he asked innocently. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's teasing. 

"Simple. Redirect all my anger and frustration at his arrogance to the Gryffindors. Specifically, you, Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom. If I hadn't, my stomach would be one big ulcer right now. You want to know something else? Part of the reason I singled you out in particular was because that's what I thought /you/ were, a spoiled brat," Severus winced at himself and reached out with his hand, caressing Harry's cheek. Harry sighed in content and leaned into the loving touch, "I was wrong. Boy was I wrong. I thought you had been pampered by that /family/," he spat out the word, "of your's and I told myself that I wasn't going to treat you special, not in my class," he raised his eyes to meet Harry's, full of an unspoken apology. Harry grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, letting the other know he'd been forgiven.

"The Dursleys were never my family. I can't even remember what having a family was like. When I looked into the Mirror of Erised I saw my mum and dad. Dumbledore said that my greatest desire was to see my parents whom I had never known. He was partially right. I did want to see my parents but what I really wanted was to have a family, one that will always be there for me. That's all I've ever really wanted, a family," his voice had dropped to barely above a whisper but Severus caught every word. All the boy wanted was a family? Maybe....he stored the idea away, intending to talk to Albus about it. He looked down at the rapidly cooling food and sighed.

"Harry if we don't eat this now we're not going to want to later." Harry released his hand and realized his appetite had come back /full/ force and with a vengeance. Picking up his fork he dived in. 

  
  


"I can't find them anywhere!" Harry growled in frustration, throwing down the dowsing crystal. After they had finished breakfast and washed up they'd headed down to the library to search. So far they'd turned up empty handed and it was nearly dinner time. At Harry's exclamation Severus popped his head out of the rows of shelves, then made his way over with an arm load of books, which he promptly dumped on the table. 

"Why don't we call it quits for a while and work on something else?" he suggested. Harry looked at him in protest and Severus held up his hands.

"Don't look at me like that. It could take time to find them and even longer to break in. You said you wanted to try to translate what was on your cane didn't you?" Harry nodded, resigned to the fact that the Dursleys would not be found today and took out his spiral notebook he kept his Ancient Runes notes in. He'd found it much more simple to use a muggle spiral and pens in his studies so he didn't have to keep track of all the loose parchment. He flipped through several pages, chose one, and ran a finger down it. Spotting what he was looking for, he grabbed one of the books from the stack Severus had brought. 

"What are you looking for?" Severus asked as Harry rapidly flipped thought the pages of Medieval Dialects of England. 

"I think I've found the language we're looking for. It's an extremely obscure dialect of Celt though not so obscure that it wasn't mentioned in this book thank goodness. In fact they gave most of the written words and letters. Here look. What do you think?" Severus compared Harry's copy of the writing that was on the staff to the original on it and nodded. Then he compared them to the ones in the book. They matched up. His face split into a wide grin. 

"Looks like we've got a match, now all we need to do is a little deciphering." For the next hour they slaved over the notes, arguing here and there about a symbol, sometimes jotting down words. Slowly but surely they finished.

"Okay let's see what we've got here: 'The fire bird mage, the youngest in the Trinity, is where it all begins. Tragedy starts his life, taking away love. But love, being persistent, returns when he enters the care of the silver phoenix. Both are loved by the white phoenix. To join with the staff, to begin the binding of the three, he must show his true form. Once it has begun the silver phoenix will....'." Harry looked over his notes again then at the cane. 

"It just stops in mid-sentence. Now why in the world would Merlin stop it in mid-sentence?" Harry wondered aloud. Severus continued to examine the notes and staff. 

"Didn't you tell me once that this thing had a brother? The Staff of the Silver Phoenix?" Harry nodded, "Then couldn't the rest be on it? Maybe he just spaced it out, for some odd reason." Harry thought it over. It made sense, that's what /could/ have happened. 

" 'To join with the staff, to begin the binding of the three, he must show his true form.' Do you think it means become a golden phoenix? Become an animagi?" he asked. Severus shrugged. 

"Could be. You went through the animagi chapter in Transfiguration, didn't you?" Harry nodded.

"Tuesday." 

"Then I say we try it. Though we better get Albus down here, just to be safe." Severus rang for one of the house-elves, requesting them to fetch the headmaster. Harry read through the translation again, something catching his eye. 

"What does it mean by mage? Is there a difference between wizards and mages?" he asked curiously. 

"Mages are more powerful than wizards and witches and often immortal. They control an element such as water, wind, or fire. There hasn't been one, to my knowledge, since Merlin. You can't learn to be a mage either, you're born into it," Severus penetrating gaze swept over and through Harry, searching for what he knew had to be there. And it was there. God was it there. Mage ability, burning just below the surface, waiting to be released. 

"You wanted to see me?" Dumbledore's cheerful voice cut through Severus' inspection and he broke eye contact. 

"Albus we want you to supervise as Harry attempts to become an animagi," Severus informed him. Dumbledore's smile widened at the news. 

"Certainly I will. Here, why don't we move these things out of the way." They shifted the furniture around until there was a clearing to give Harry room to transform. 

"Alright, we're are ready when you are." Harry stood in the center of the clearing, feet slightly apart and a death grip on his cane. 

"You won't need that you know," Severus reminded but Harry shook his head. 

"I'll need it, trust me I'll need it." Severus nodded and Harry closed his eyes, entering into a near trance.

'Transformus Animagi, transformus Animagi.....' over and over he repeated in his mind, feeling a strange burning sensation as he did so. The sensation was centered around his chest but it didn't stay there but spread; from one extremity to the other. He vaguely wondered if he should be alarmed by this but dismissed it. It felt too /good/, too /right/ for something to have gone wrong. The power inside him was building and needed desperately to be released. Only once more.

"Transformus Animagi!" That was it, that was the key. The power that was locked inside him burst free in a blinding flash of golden light. 

  
  


Severus watched in fascination as feathers grew on the boy. As the transformation progressed Severus felt something inside him stir and awaken. As gold light surrounded Harry, blocking him completely from view, he felt that something inside being drawn to the student, almost physically pulled toward him. As the light around Harry flashed a final time he had to catch himself from falling out of the chair by the sheer force of the pull. As soon as it started, it ended, even as Harry's transformation ended. Severus opened his eyes, blinking away the bright spots that danced in front of his vision. When he did he looked at the clearing and he could feel his jaw drop. Before him was a golden phoenix, an /enormous/ golden phoenix. If he hazarded a guess he figured it was big enough to carry two men on it's back comfortably. He wouldn't even begin to guess about the wing span, but it had to be big. It's coloring was mainly a pure gold but there were intermingling red and black at the tips of it's wings and tail. On it's forehead was a black, lighting shape, mark. All in all it was built not unlike Fawkes, long slender neck, small head, long tail and black beak. The gold, red, and black plumage radiated from an inner fire, giving off a perceptible glow. 

"Harry?" he called softly. The bird lifted it's delicate head and peered at him with slightly dazed but still very green eyes. The bird blinked, then trilled at him. It started, almost as if it was surprised that it made that sound. Severus' heart almost burst with pride. Harry had done it. Dumbledore laughed delightedly, not only at the bird's expression but the joy he felt coming from his child. They were close, even if the two didn't realize it yet, they were. The phoenix spread it's wings, then hesitated. 

"Go on Harry, take a quick spin around the room but be careful, you're pretty big and you're not going to able to go far," Dumbledore warned. The bird nodded it's head once then took off, trilling it's joy and delight as it flew. Severus watched dazed as Harry went from one corner of the room to the other, not noticing Dumbledore coming up beside him. He started when the man put an arm around his shoulders. 

"You've taught him well Severus," the man praised. Severus hung his head to hide his blush at the compliment. 

"Most of the credit goes to Harry, he did all the real work. I just pointed him in the right direction, he's a very bright child," Severus muttered humbly. Dumbledore gave him a hug. 

"Oh Severus there's a lot to be said about pointing someone in the right direction. Now, we'd better call him down, it's almost time for dinner and I insist you two come and eat with me." Severus nodded.

"Harry come on down, it's time for you to change back," he called out. The bird heard him a swooped in a graceful arch, landed lightly in the center of the clearing.

"Do you remember how to change back?" the Potions Master asked. The phoenix nodded it's head in reassurance and closed it's eyes. A soft glow surrounded it and it began to shrink. It was then that Severus noticed that Harry's staff was still there, standing up on it's own facing Harry. As the boy glowed so did the staff. A beam of gold light shot out from the two stones on the staff and connected with the phoenix's chest. Severus panicked and dove for the staff, intending to break the connection. Two strong hands restrained him. 

"Don't interfere Severus, this must happen," Dumbledore soothed the distraught wizard though it was obvious he too was worried. Severus ceased his struggle but continued to watch worriedly as Harry slowly became human once more, the gold thread never wavering. Then the transformation stopped, Harry was wholly human again. Still he did not move nor open his eyes, just continued to stand with his head bowed. Then he raised arm, fist out. He opened his fist, and Severus and Dumbledore waited with bated breath to see what was coming next. And something did come. A tiny ball of fire ignited in Harry's open palm, flickering unsteadily at first. Gaining strength, it grew to the size of a grapefruit, blazing happily. The gold thread slowly dissipated and finally disappeared all together. Harry abruptly snapped back to reality. He shook his head trying to clear away the cobwebs, then looked up at the two wide-eyed wizards. 

"What are you two staring at?" he croaked, his throat parched. Ugh, he felt like he'd run ten miles without stopping. Severus shook himself out of his daze first.

"Harry look down at your hand," he commanded calmly. Harry, wondering what was going on, did and gasped as he saw the spinning fireball. He lifted it up to his face and examined closely, passing a hand through it and came away unburned. 

"It's not even hot, just warm," he murmured to himself. His eyes squinted in concentration and was astonished when the ball of fire disappeared, just as he had intended it to.

"How....how was I able to do that?" he managed to ask, hoping his voice didn't betray just how scared he was. In fact, he was thoroughly freaked out. Severus, who seemed to be tuned in to Harry's emotions pulled the boy into a protective hug, running a hand over his hair soothingly. 

"It seems Harry, that /you/ are a mage. Your element is fire, it obeys your will," he answered. He felt Harry stiffen at this but was relieved when he didn't pull away but buried himself farther into the man's robe. 

"But why me, why am I a mage? What does it mean?" his voice muffled slightly by the fabric of the other's robe. Dumbledore walked over to them and hugged Harry from the other side. 

"You are a mage Harry because you were destined to be one. And it means that you are the first point in our star of hope," he said knowingly. Harry craned his head around to look at the older wizard in confusion, just a Severus did. 

"Don't worry about it now Harry, you have enough on your plate. Why don't we try to eat something and talk? That always helps." The two others nodded, one firmly and one hesitantly, and followed the headmaster up to his rooms. 

  
  



	14. Happy Birthday Harry!

A/N: *bows to the readers* I want to thank you so much for reviewing, you helped me over my goal of 200 reviews! *bows again* You guys are wonderful, now I have a few things to say to some reviewers in particular.

tina: I'm not telling if Sev's a mage, you'll just have to wait.

kaydee: I know there's a lot of hugging in my story and I have one thing to say to that. I HAVE NOT YET BEGUN TO CUDDLE AND HUG!!! *coughs* I think you get the idea. Oh and your plot twist, it's in here, see if you spot it.

Belle: *shoves chapter at you* Here, DON'T DIE PLEASE!!! *sniffs* I hope you like this one.

FawkesnFlame: *inhumanly wide eyes* You added me to your fav list? I'm honored, thank you. Oh and don't worry about babbling, I like reviewers that babble.

Zi: I'm glad you like my story enough to review it.

Tirzah: Don't bug me please!!! I get enough of that as it is!

Meisako: You know what, you're right. From now on I'm calling him Severus instead of Snape. And don't worry, Harry will be calling Sev something else later too, but I can't tell you that would ruin the whole story. Darn it and I want too! What do you think the words on the cane mean, leave it in your review if you will.

Nightfall's Wing: Don't worry, I'll get around to that eventually. And you're right, that is going to be interesting.

Prophetess Of Hearts: Say it with me A-N-I-M-A-G-I. 

emilie: One question: what's a francophone?

  
  


Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

  
  


Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? *everyone shakes their head* I didn't think so, so that means I do not own Harry Potter, although I do own Octavian, Rowena, and Silverhoof.

  
  


Chapter 14- Happy Birthday Harry!!! 

  
  


Harry rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the sun that was streaming in. Who would be evil enough to wake him after the day he'd had yesterday? 

"You're not staying in that bed forever childing. It's time to get up," a voice rebuked him gently. Ah, so it was embodiment of evil himself, Severus Snape. Well he could go jump in the lake for all Harry cared, /he/ was tired and sore and he didn't want to move. So he didn't. He heard a slight padding of feet and the mattress suddenly leaned slightly to the left, indicating someone had sat down. 

"Childing you really have to get up," the voice called again, hands tugging at the pillow. Harry batted the hands away and pulled the pillow down tighter. He was /not/ going to be pulled out of this bed without a fight. He just barely made out Severus' sigh of frustration. 

"Harry there is no possible way you can breath under all that." Hah. Showed just how much he knew, he could breath just fine. So why were there little stars dancing in front of his eyes? He realized he did have the pillow over his head too tight and loosened his grip somewhat. It was promptly snatched away from him. Muttering a curse of indignation, he hauled the blankets over his head, again burying himself. This action earned him another sigh. 

"Harry why are you acting this way?" Severus wanted to know. 

"Because I'm tired and sore and I just want to sleep some more. Why can't you let me?" came the muffled response. Harry knew he sounded like a petulant child and frankly he didn't care. 

"Because it's your birthday fire child, that's why." Harry immediately poked his head out of the blanket cocoon and blinked blurrily up and at the man who handed him his glasses. 

"It's today? With everything else that's been going on I totally forgot." Severus ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"Yes well, luckily I haven't and you need to get up. Your friends are coming around noon to celebrate." Upon seeing Harry's confused expression he elaborated, "When you came in last night you were pretty tired, the term 'dead on your feet' is really the best description. There was a group of owls waiting and before you went to bed you untied all the letters and sent them back. You opened one from Ron I believe, because you went to bed muttering about a 'party' and that 'everyone would be there'. I went to talk to Albus after I got you to bed and he said that he'd invited Lupin, Black, Granger and the Weasleys here for a little get together. Personally I think he's asking for trouble bringing Black here and you staying with me, but you know Albus. Now do you see why you have to get up? Come on," he snatched the blanket away from Harry, "Go take a shower, breakfast should be here by the time you get through." The weight on the side of the bed ceased to be as Severus rose and left. 

Harry lay there a moment longer after he left, wondering if he could go back to sleep. Finally he rolled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom, snagging some clothes on the way. Harry decided to forgo the shower and take a bath instead. A nice /hot/ bath; that aught to work the soreness out of his muscles. Once he got the water at just the right temperature he stripped off his clothes and eased himself down into the steaming bath, hissing as the water hit his abused muscles. Who ever knew the O.W.L.'s could be so painful? It was not like he'd been seriously injured, just a few pulled muscles. If he'd /really/ been hurt Severus would have had him up in the hospital wing in a flash. Of course, to say that he hadn't been seriously injured did /not/ mean he hadn't been hit. In fact, he'd been hit several times. As he soaked his mind drifted back to the day before.

  
  


The first exams of the day had been History of Magic and Ancient Runes. The History of Magic had been a purely written test and fairly easy he discovered as he breezed through it. Severus made history much more interesting, and pointed out things that Binns would have most certainly left out. That ghost really needed to retire. Half of his Ancient Runes exam had been written, the other half oral. Dumbledore had over seen his testing personally, grading every exam in the absence of the other teachers. He listened raptly as Harry spoke, jotting down words now and again but for the most part just listening. After Ancient Runes had come Potions. Here he'd had to brew a complicated Fortress Potion. If done correctly, the potion would be poured around a building. If the building was attacked, walls would spring up from the ground and protect it. But if you did not get it thick enough, which was the complicated part, the walls would crumble easily and in a short time. Harry, it was discovered, had a knack for potions, and when his was tested around Hagrid's hut the walls failed to fall under the continued onslaught from Severus, Dumbledore, and the twins. 

Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures had been grouped together after lunch. Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology were a lot alike, almost a review of everything they should have learned. During Care of Magical Creatures he'd had to rid the greenhouse that had held the mandrakes of Dugbog*, which had gotten a fair hold over the place in a few short months. Luckily only three mandrakes had actually been eaten; Harry hoped Professor Sprout would be happy about that. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts, another subject in which Harry was quite adept in, had come right after dinner. With the help of the twins, who were quite versed in DADA, Dumbledore and Severus had constructed a maze, not unlike the one used in the Triwizard Tournament. All Harry had to do was get to the other side. Sounds easy right? Well it's not. The place had been teeming with traps, illusions, and creatures, but would be nothing to a person who'd had their fifth year training right? Wrong. Reflecting back, Harry figured he was lucky to have come out in one piece, only sustaining a few minor cuts, bruises, and burns. Though Severus assured him he'd done an excellent job considering most students never actually made it to the end before a teacher intervened. That had boosted Harry's spirits somewhat as he had allowed himself to be carried back to their rooms. Severus had insisted, though Harry didn't know why. He'd heard Dumbledore say as they headed towards the dungeons that he'd have everything graded by the next day. 

'Which is today,' Harry thought as he dunked himself briefly underwater before getting out. Anymore time and he'd look like a prune. He re-bandaged his right arm where he'd received a rather nasty, deep gash from a creature's claw that he'd allowed too close. 

'I guess I definitely paid for that little mistake, not to mention some of the others.' All together his injuries included: bruised ribs, a slight second degree burn down his back, three shallow cuts along his chest from a set of very sharp claws, and the gash on his arm, not enough to warrant a trip to the hospital wing thankfully.

'And Sev insisted on taking care of me himself, I know he wouldn't let the twins touch me when I got out of that hell hole they called a maze,' he remembered stumbling out of the maze and falling to the ground. Seconds later he'd been turned over and sat up gently. He'd recognized Severus' voice telling him they were going home but everything else had been a blur. Must have been the blows to the head he'd taken, he was sure he'd been hit at least twice. He pulled on a long sleeve red shirt to hide the bandage, he didn't want everyone asking questions, and a pair of blue jeans and then proceeded to brush out his very /long/, very /wet/ hair. He stopped for a moment and contemplated his reflection. His hair was now past his shoulders by an inch or two, and he'd put on a little muscle too he was pleased to see. His skin also had a slight tan to it as did Severus' since they'd taken up the habit of practicing Defense outside. As he continued to study his image a though struck him: he could be mistaken for Severus Snape's son. Why didn't this bother him? He no longer looked like a carbon copy of James Potter, which wasn't a bad thing. It was strange, he practically thought of Severus as his father and it didn't bother him. Another thought, this one quite amusing, came: if any one had said he'd /ever/ feel this way about the Potions Master a year ago, Harry would have told them to move into St. Mungo's and have their head examined. Now things were different. He quickly braided his hair and headed out for breakfast.

There at the table, reading the paper, was Severus. He looked up and smiled as Harry entered.

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy. Come on and eat. Maybe now you can read those letters from last night and open your first presents of the day," Severus' eyes twinkled as Harry gaped at the two neatly wrapped presents waiting for him. Harry shook himself and returned the smile and sat down, grabbing a piece of toast and the smaller of the two presents. 

"That one's from Albus. He left it down here when he came by this morning," Severus said. Harry nodded and began to unwrap the paper. What was left was a small black box. He opened it and gasped. Inside was a cloak clasp in the shape of a golden phoenix in flight. Harry gently lifted it out of the box and peered at it closer. The eyes were set with tiny rubies. 

"It's beautiful." Severus smiled.

"Albus thought you might like that and you can use it with this," he held out the larger present. Harry took it and unwrapped it. Again there was another box, he lifted the lid and pushed away the tissue paper. It revealed a clump of ruby red material of the finest Harry had ever seen. He lifted it out of the box and discovered it to be a cloak. It was the colors of Gryffindor, ruby red making up most of the cloak's body with a gold trim. Harry stood and put it around his shoulders and found that it fit perfectly. He grinned at Severus who grinned back. 

"You like it? Albus knew what I was getting you that's why he got you the cloak clasp. Do you really like it?" he asked again.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you, it's wonderful," Harry gushed. Severus grinned sheepishly and watched Harry carefully fold the cloak and place it back in its box. Harry stared at the gifts for a moment before turning his attention to the letters. He selected one, it was from Ron.

Dear Harry, 

Happy Birthday! I've got two presents for you. One: the entire family including Hermione, who is going to be staying with us for the rest of the summer, is coming to Hogwarts to celebrate with you. Isn't that great?! The second present, well that's a secret. You'll find out when we get there around noon. 

Your friend, 

Ron 

"All of the Weaslelys are coming and Hermione's going to be with them," Harry informed Severus as he picked up another letter. Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"The entire clan? They're a good family, all on the light side and willing to fight." It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. He'd never heard Severus speak anything but ill of the Weasleys and this comes from him. Harry shook his head, the man would never cease to amaze him. The rest of the letters were much the same. One was from Hermione basically restating what Ron had already said, promising to be there. Remus and Sirius said that although they wanted to come, they could not.

"Well," Harry sighed, sitting the last letter aside, "looks like it's just going to be the Weasleys and us." 

"You don't mind me being there?" Severus asked somewhat timidly. Harry looked at him in surprise. 

"Of course I don't mind, why would you think that?" 

"Harry we've been little more than enemies for the past four years! I was always a bastard to you and you up and forgive me just like that?" the man snapped his fingers. Harry was startled by Severus' question. Hadn't they put that behind them? He voiced this question. Severus hung his head.

"I'd hoped." Harry grabbed the older man's hand in his own and sent him a little of his energy. This perked the man up slightly and he looked at Harry who smiled. 

"I think we have Sev, I think we have."

  
  


"Put those over there Dobby," Severus directed the bouncing elf that came out with yet another tray of food. The elf grinned and laid his burden on the long picnic table. They'd decided to set up the party outside in the warm sun. It was the perfect day for it too. Nice cool breeze, cloudless sky, couldn't ask for much more. The picnic table was under the shade of one of the mighty oaks that could be found in abundance on the school grounds. They'd even set out some blankets by the lake in case anyone wanted to eat there and put little charms around them to keep the bugs away. Harry did a quick survey, they seemed to have everything. Severus swung his arm around Harry's shoulders, startling him out of his thoughts. 

"I think we're ready," he stated confidently. Harry nodded his agreement just as he saw Dumbledore running across the grounds towards them. Harry pointed him out and Severus watched him with a frown. 

"Is something wrong Albus?" he asked in concern as the man stopped in front of them. Dumbledore's face was set in a grim mask. 

"I'm afraid there is. One of our informants has been captured and is being held in a prison on the borders of Salazar's Realm. Severus I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to lead the rescue team. Voldemort isn't aware that we know yet and I'd like to retain the element of surprise in this case." Severus' face became as grim as Dumbledore's. He nodded gravely and watched the headmaster return to the castle. Finally he looked down at Harry sadly. 

"It appears that I won't be able to be here, I'm sorry," he apologized, wishing he could stay. Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's only a party. We're talking about a person's life here. Go and lead them but just make sure you come back alive and in one piece. Is that understood?" Severus grinned.

"You sound just like Albus when you say that," then he sobered, "I'll be back Harry, don't doubt that." With one last reassuring hug he hurried away. Harry watched him go in silence. 

"I don't doubt it Severus, I don't doubt it."

  
  


"Harry!!!" He turned at the shout of his name. Running toward him was the entire Weasley family, Ron and Hermione in the lead. He grinned and hopped off his blanket to greet them. The descended down and surrounded him. The first people to get a hold of him were Ron and Hermione who crushed him in a two-sided hug. 

"It's great to see you guys again but I can't breath," he wheezed and they immediately let go. He had a second to catch his breath and rub his offended ribs before he was engulfed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. 

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you again dear," Mrs. Weasley said happily. 

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny." When they let him go the twins both pounded him on the back. Bill, Charlie, and Percy shook his hand, the first two cheerfully and the third solemn. 

"Let's go eat everyone!" he called over the noise. The group sat down at the long row of picnic tables. Ron and Hermione filled him in on everything that had happened to them that summer. Ron told what was going on at the Weasleys and Hermione told them of all the places she had been in Bulgaria, the cultural centers, historic sites and libraries. Ron was bored to no end but Harry found it fascinating. As he listened he mused over just how much of a bookworm he'd become, he knew he rivaled Hermione. Of course he joined Ron in his stupor when Percy started on about his job as the new head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He was extremely young for the job but the only one that could really do it, he told them smugly. Everyone had long ago stopped listening, only nodding in the correct intervals. 

"So Harry," Charlie said loudly, preventing Percy from starting up again, "what's your summer been like?" Harry laid down his fork. 

"Really nice actually. It's great having the castle to myself," he answered truthfully. Except for Dumbledore, Severus, and the twins he did have the place to himself. 

"Let Harry open his presents everyone, come on," Mrs. Weasley announced. Ron and Hermione each latched onto an arm and dragged him to the table were they had piled the gifts. He grabbed the first, wrapped in gold paper with red ribbon, and proceeded to unwrap it. Inside was a huge tin of Honeydukes best chocolate.

"I hope you like it," Ginny whispered shyly. He smiled at her. 

"This collection could appease any sweet tooth, I know it will mine. Thank you Ginny." Ginny blushed furiously but smiled back all the same. The next one he grabbed was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He tore away the paper and found and a box containing an assortment of t-shirts and pairs of blue jeans. 

"Thank you," he whispered softly and he meant it. What he wore now a days were a mixture of Dudley's old stuff and some sets that Severus had bought him. Now he could throw Dudley's stuff away. Mrs. Weasley hugged him again. 

"Oh, you're welcome dear. I've seen the stuff those relatives gave you and Arthur and I thought you could use these. Good thing we got them long or you might not have been able to wear them. You're growing so fast!" He managed another stuttered thank you before picking up another box. Seeing the twins grin when he did he eyed it warily. 

"Don't worry Harry, we didn't booby trap it," Fred assured. George nodded.

"Yeah Harry, we wouldn't do that on your birthday," he said, looking mortally offended that Harry would even think such a thing. Harry stared at the box a moment longer before beginning to open it. He decided he'd had a good, if bumpy, life. Opening this box would not kill him. He hoped. His breath swooshed out in a sigh of relief as the contents were revealed to be nothing more than an assortment of joke stuff the twins had invented themselves.

"We thought we'd give our silent partner a sample of everything," Fred whispered in his ear. 

"Yeah," George whispered in the other, "if you need any more just let us know." 

"Now you can play some wonderful tricks on the Slytherins and maybe even a couple on that slimy git, Snape," Fred suggested loudly. Most everyone laughed but Harry only smiled weakly and set the box aside. Hell no he wasn't going to play any pranks on Severus! The Slytherins maybe, but he could no sooner pull a prank on Severus than he could on Dumbledore, or Ron. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings. The very /thought/ of hurting Severus made him sick to his stomach. Hermione noticed how Harry suddenly paled at the mention of the Potions Master's name and pointed it out to Ron who frowned. Neither decided to mention it, yet. Bill, Charlie, and Percy came forward next, carrying a /huge/ wrapped gift. 

"We thought you might like this so we got together and picked one out for you," Bill said. Harry gave them all inquiring looks as he unwrapped it. It was a mahogany trunk trimmed in silver with seven silver locks. Charlie handed him the keys. He tested each lock and discovered it to be like the one Mad-Eye Moody had owned. The last one even had a sort of miniature dungeon. He thanked the three profusely before turning to Ron and Hermione. They both grinned at him. 

"You're getting one present from both of us," Ron said, holding out a black box with holes in it. Hermione nodded.

"We both chipped in. We figured we'd get you someone you could talk to." Harry, now thoroughly confused, lifted the lid and peered into the depths. Two glowing eyes stared back at him. Harry looked closer and was surprised when an albino snake slithered out of the box, up his arm, and settled itself comfortably on his shoulder. 

"Who are you?" Harry hissed at this snake. The snake regarded him with a benign expression. 

"So you are the one the two humans bought me for. I, young fire mage, do not have a name. I never needed one before," the snake answered. Harry thought for a moment. 

"You're a male right?" The snake nodded. "Then how about Octavian*?" The reptile thought about it then nodded in agreement. Harry turned back to the group who had been watching them intently. 

"He's great you two, I don't know what to say." Ron grinned. 

"You could start by telling us what you named him," he suggested. Harry laughed.

"Octavian," he informed them. Ron opened his mouth to say something when two owls swooped down, cutting him off. By the looks of both of them they were tired from carrying their packages. Harry relieved them of their burdens and sent them off to the owlery to rest. He grabbed the first envelope and tore it open. It was from Remus. 

Dear Harry, 

I know this is probably the second letter you've got from me but uh well.... Me and Padfoot forgot to send your presents with the first letters! So here's your gift. I hope you like it and I hope you're enjoying your time at Hogwarts.

Love from,

Remus

  
  


Harry unwrapped the brown paper, already having strong suspicions of what he'd been sent. His suspicions were confirmed when a large book fell into his lap. He picked it up and peered with amusement at the title: Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts: What They Don't Teach You in School. So far he'd been reading Severus' copy of this, he was glad to have his own. Along with the book came another note. It read:

Harry, 

Since I'm the DADA teacher again this year I thought maybe we could get in a little extra practice during school.

Remus

  
  


Harry smiled, thinking of his little shock in store for Remus when he showed up. Considering he'd already taken his O.W.L.'s, a fact he wasn't going to tell the others until school started. He didn't have his scores yet and that made him really want to wait. Plus the fact he wanted to give them a little shock. He grinned to himself, he really did have a nasty streak. He tucked both letters inside the book and reached for the large cage that had come with the second owl. Wondering what in the world Sirius could have possibly sent him, he opened the cage door. A loud screech issued from inside and something, Harry wasn't sure what, flew out of it so fast that all that could be seen was a blur of feathers. The bird circled around them once before landing on his other shoulder. Harry looked up at it curiously and straight into the animal's eyes. His vision blurred for a moment and he could have sworn a feminine voice inside his mind said, "You are my master," before his vision returned to normal and he wasn't even sure it had happened. He gave his head a little shake and reached up to stroke her chest. She sighed in content and closed her eyes. 

"Wow Harry, Snuffles sent you a falcon! It's lovely," Hermione breathed. Harry smiled as he stroked the bird. 

"Yes, Rowena is lovely." He frowned to himself. Rowena? Where had that come from? And for that matter, how did he know it was even a female? One look at the animal's wise expression told him that he was right and that everything /fit/ her that way.

  
  


"So Harry, how has your summer been, /really/? Why did Dumbledore just up and decide to bring you here instead of letting you stay at the Dursleys?" Hermione asked. The trio had claimed a blanket for themselves close to the lake. Beside them laid empty plates that had once contained birthday cake. 

"It's been okay," Harry answered, shrugging indifferently, "As for me being here, I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I'm safer here." Hermione traded worried looks with Ron and laid a hand on his arm. He jerked away, hissing in pain. 

"Don't Hermione, that hurts." Hermione grabbed his wrist and wrenched up the sleeve. His entire forearm had been completely taped and there was even some blood seeping through the bandage. She let go in horror and Harry quickly covered it back up. 

"What happened, who did that to you?" she demanded. Harry's face flushed in embarrassment but he said fiercely, 

"No one, I did it to myself. I was just being clumsy." He shifted away from her and the neck of his shirt slid down to reveal a starburst pattern scar on his left shoulder. Neither believed that he'd been clumsy but let the matter drop. 

"So Harry," Ron started, changing the subject to break the air of tension that had developed, "are there any other teachers here besides Dumbledore?" Harry nodded and bit his lip. 

"Professor Snape," he said casually, glancing nervously at the Forbidden Forest and the castle as if he was expecting someone. His friends noticed this and tucked the fact away for later discussion. 

"That slimy git! I feel sorry you Harry, I wouldn't want to be stuck my entire summer vacation with him," Ron said sympathetically. Harry squirmed a bit, seeming uncomfortable with the subject but answered none the less.

"It's not so bad with him around and I like being here, I really like being here." He was bursting to tell them about him and Severus but he had a feeling they wouldn't believe him and try to take him home with them. 

"Hey guys, did you hear where the Quidditch World Cup is being held this year...."

  
  


"Good-bye you guys, have a good summer! I'll see you at the opening feast! Bye!" Harry waved madly as the Weasleys and Hermione packed themselves into two cars from the Ministry.

"Bye Harry, we'll see you soon!" Hermione called back as she closed the door behind her. Harry stood there and watched them grow smaller when suddenly a hand clamped on his shoulder. He looked back in surprise then in horror as he recognized an injured Severus.

"Severus! Are you alright? Damn, come on, we're going straight up to Dumbledore and I'm mixing you a batch of potion." Looping an arm over his shoulders, he supported the man as the trudged back to the castle.

Ron and Hermione watched the fading Harry continue to wave at them. Suddenly someone stumbled out of the forest towards Harry. Both immediately recognized the someone, Severus Snape. Snape made his way over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. As Harry looked back they could clearly make out his expression, one of horror, before they rounded the corner and the trees blocked their view. Both looked at one another with wide-eyed expressions. 

"My room tonight after dinner," Ron whispered. Hermione nodded and they settled back in their seats to contemplate what they had seen.

  
  


"Here Severus, drink," Harry held the steaming tea up to the other's lips. Severus complied, reveling in the warmth the drink spread through him. 

"Slowly child, don't choke yourself," Dumbledore warned from behind him. At present moment in time Severus was wrapped in a thick woolen blanket on Dumbledore's couch which had been moved in front of the blazing fireplace and snug between two warm bodies, Dumbledore at his back and Harry at his front. He sat at an angle to allow Dumbledore full access to rubbing his back and Harry to snuggle into his shoulder, which he did. Severus took another sip, more slowly this time, and leaned back into Dumbledore's back rub. 

"Albus, you spoil me," he murmured sleepily. Dumbledore laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the Potions Master's chest, laying his head on top of the other's. 

"Severus, child, you haven't been spoiled enough in you lifetime, a little isn't going to hurt you now. And I have another surprise for you, Harry got seventeen O.W.L.'s, he not only passed with flying colors but with the highest marks the school has ever seen. I guess that means you don't have to be nice to the students now."

"That's great. What do you think Harry?" 

"Hmmm...." was all they got in response. Harry was on the verge of sleep. He was warm, safe, and the general atmosphere of love and acceptance lulled him into Morpheus' arms. He was still tired from the day before and now seemed like the perfect time to catch up on his missed sleep. A sudden yelp startled him awake from his doze and his pillow disappeared. He landed face first in the couch cushions with a slight thump, Dumbledore barely catching himself from landing on top of him.

"Child what is it?" Dumbledore asked in concern. 

"The gift! The other half of Harry's gift, I haven't given it to him yet," Severus admitted, pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Harry propped himself up on his elbow.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow Sev? I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I say we turn in early, you can use the sleep just as much as I can," he suggested but Severus shook his head. 

"No I have to give it to you tonight. Albus," he gave the man a beseeching look. Dumbledore sighed in defeat. 

"Alright Severus, take him to see her but don't exert yourself or I'll have you in bed for a week, got that?" Severus pretended to shrink under the headmaster's stern glare. 

"Of course Albus, I wouldn't dream of disobeying you," he effected a rather believable whipped child but flashed a grin at Harry and dragged him out the door.

  
  


"Severus what are we doing out here?" Harry inquired politely, though it was obvious that he wanted to be inside. Severus had led him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where they stood, waiting for something, though Harry couldn't fathom what. 

"Shhh, I can't hear," Severus chocked his head to the side at the sound of rustling leaves and stepped forward, pulling back a branch.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder." 

"Sev, who are you tal...." Harry trailed off as the shadow emerged into the moonlight. There were no other words to describe this creature, Harry decided, it was gorgeous. It was from the unicorn family but of a kind that you didn't normally see. It was tall, Harry guessed between fourteen and fifteen hands high. It's coat was ebony and shone brightly against the moonlight. The hooves, mane, tail, and horn however, were pure silver. The creature's horn was crooked, almost the shape of a lightning bolt, and came to a /very/ sharp point. The feathers on it's wings could not have obtained a higher gloss than they already had. He stared directly into very blue and very intelligent eyes.

"Beautifully isn't she?" Severus asked, tenderly brushing her forelock out of her eyes. She wuffed at him and nuzzled his neck in a very loving gesture. 

"I don't think beautiful even /begins/ to describe her," Harry breathed, reaching out but stopping short of actually touching her. He stood like that for a few seconds before letting his hand fall back to his side. 

"Harry, do you know what she is?" Severus asked as he continued to rub her neck. 

"A Barice unicorn. Related to the common unicorn but extremely rare," he bit his lip, his hands twitching to touch the glossy neck. 

"Do you remember about their relations with humans?"

"They rarely mess with us. They're also one of those types of animals that chooses a human as their own, like a pet," Harry answered promptly. Severus smiled at him.

"Correct. Now I'm sure you're wondering what this has to do with your gift." Harry nodded. 

"Let me tell you a story first. I met Silverhoof here while I was still a student. She's helped me out of quite a few scrapes because I tended to wander into the Forbidden Forest looking for potion ingredients. Well at one time she was injured badly so I helped her from the forest and hid her in the stables. I took care of her everyday, before and after classes thanks to the help of my invisibility cloak. She recovered quickly and was soon ready to go back out on her own. By then we'd become good friends and it made me sad to see her go. The night before she left she asked me if I'd be her pet, her surrogate foal if you will. I was flattered and excepted immediately. She bonded to me and left, with the promise that we'd see one another again. And we did. When Albus and I became close I introduced him to her. They bonded almost immediately too. That's why I brought you her tonight. To see if you wanted to become her pet also, and if she'll accept you. I have a feeling she will." Harry was astounded, touched, and scared all at the same time. That Severus would even /consider/ sharing this with him was overwhelming. Yet, he did so willing. As for the pet part, he didn't even have to think about that, he already knew the answer. But what if she didn't accept him? 

"Yes, yes of course I wouldn't mind. I'd be honored," he bowed to the stately lady in front of him. That's the impression he got of her, a stately lady. She pulled away from Severus and stood just three feet from him. Harry raised back up and found himself staring once again into her blue eyes. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds but it felt like a few years. Finally she whickered softly and trotted forward, nuzzling his cheek. Harry burst with joy and flung his arms around her neck, hugging her tight. After a few seconds he glanced up at Severus who was smiling a distinctly proud smile. 

"You did it Harry, I knew you could. Here, hop on her back and go with her. Both of you will enjoy that and it'll strengthen your bond." Harry looked at Silverhoof who simply kneeled to allow him on. He scrambled onto her back and held tight as she stood up and sprinted forward in a full gallop across Hogwarts' grounds. She headed directly for the lake. 

"Look out for the lake Silverhoof, look out for the lake!" he shouted. She snorted and gathered herself beneath him for a jump. Just as they hit the edge of the lake she leapt up and spread her wings, catching an up draft and soaring high into the air. Harry loved flying, there was no denying that. That was why he loved Quidditch so much, it allowed him the chance to soar. When he rode Buckbeak he'd hardly considered that flying, it had been too rough, too jerky, to be enjoyable, but /this/. /This/ was flying as it was meant to be. There was nothing rough, nothing jerky in her movement. Everything was smooth, graceful, and wonderful. He closed his eyes and soaked up the experience, committing every last scrap of it to memory. He wanted to remember this forever. An eternity later Silverhoof touched down again. Harry opened his eyes and scratched the unicorn behind her ears.

"Thank you lovely lady, I don't think I'll ever forget that," he whispered, sliding off her back. 

"I think I said something similar after my first ride," Severus commented as he came over to stand beside them. Silverhoof whickered at him and kneeled. 

"You want me to ride?" he sounded startled. She gave him a look that said 'obviously'. Severus shrugged and swung onto her back but she stayed kneeled, giving Harry a meaningful look. 

"You want me to ride too?" She snorted and gave him the same look she'd given Severus. 

"Fine, I'm going," he climbed on her back and latched onto Severus' waist as she stood. 

"Are you sure you can carry both of us?" Severus asked worriedly. Silverhoof snorted again and tossed her head. Translation: Yes, otherwise you both wouldn't be up there, now would you? Severus held up his hands in a sign of surrender. 

"Alright, stupid question. You ready back there Harry?" 

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go!" At this signal Silverhoof streaked forward at a full gallop. After a short sprint she gathered herself and leapt into the air. Harry sighed in content and laid his head against the Potions Master's back. 

"Thank you Sev, this has been the best birthday of my life," he whispered softly. 

"Your welcome Harry, you're very welcome."

"Did you notice anything different about Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning against the headboard of Ron's bed. Ron shrugged and continued to pace up and down the length of the room. It was close to nine o'clock now, a couple of hours before they'd have to be in bed. They had decided earlier to meet now when everyone else had something to do. 

"Seemed a little skittish to me. I also got the distinct impression that he was hiding something," he admitted. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together. 

"Me too. And I get the feeling it has something to do with Snape." Ron sat down on the bed facing her. 

"You think?" Hermione nodded. 

"Did you notice how he paled at the very mention of that git's name?" Ron nodded, "Why would he do that? He's never been afraid of him before." Ron jumped up and began to pace again. 

"You don't suppose that evil git's doing something to him, do you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know. Maybe he's using Harry as a guinea pig for his potions' experiments. Maybe he's threatened to turn him over to You-Know-Who. Or maybe," Ron dropped his voice, "he's hitting him." Hermione gasped. 

"Abusing Harry! Right under Dumbledore's nose, that's suicide!" Ron stopped pacing and whirled around to face her. 

"You brought this up! Besides, we know that slimy git hates Harry and Dumbledore can't be there all the time. How else would you explain his wound and that scar on his shoulder? Who knows what that man does to him when Dumbledore's gone. He might even...." he trailed off, giving Hermione a meaningful look. Her eyes widened as she caught his meaning. 

"You don't mean rape him?!? Ron, how can you even suggest that?!" she whispered fiercely. 

"I'm just looking at all the possibilities! Who knows, we could both be wrong and there getting along like a father and son! Hermione you saw the look on Harry's face when Snape touched him just as plain as I did." he pointed out. Hermione's face fell. 

"You don't think he's really doing that to Harry, do you?" she whispered. Ron sat back down on the bed. 

"I hope not Hermione, God I hope not." 

  
  


* Dugbog-The Dugbog is a marsh-dwelling creature found in Europe and North and South America. It resembles a piece of dead wood. The Dugbog's favorite food is the Mandrake. Read the rest of this in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, that's where I got it from so it's not mine.

* Octavian- Don't ask. Octavian was the name of Caesar's heir to the Roman Empire. I went digging through my notes for an interesting name.

A/N: How about that for a plot twist, huh? That was for you kaydee, you wanted a plot twist, well you got one. Oh the possibilities....Anyhoo, did you like the little bonding session between Sev and Harry, did ya did ya did ya? *pokes the reader* Tell me! I, the almighty authoress, demand it! Hehe, that was supposed to be funny, but I'm sure it wasn't. Anyway...*holds out new and unfilled collection tin because her other was completely filled up* Please review, I need the encouragement. The rest of my thanks to the reviewers.

  
  
  
  


NOTICE: Please read my beta's story Paternal Instincts by Principessa. If you search by author it should be the first one that comes up and she only has one story. It's an answer to Severitus' challenge and REALLY GOOD! I'm her beta so I know what's going to happen. :)


	15. Order of the Pheonix

A/N: *peeks out from behind protective wall* Uhhh....*laughs nervously* Hi. *is immediately pelted by various odd objects* Hey hey....Watch it! Look it's not my fault it took me this long to get this out. My teachers suddenly decided to pile projects on me. Four of them, count 'um four and two of them due in the same week! Plus homework from other classes which doesn't help any. Oh well...at least I got this done. 

  
  


Remember: Peace, love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

  
  


Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. 

  
  


/..../ means italics

  
  


#....# means Parsletonge

  
  


...... means Phoenixus 

  
  


Chapter 15- The Question (Order of the Phoenix)

  
  


"Oh hell I don't believe this," Kit muttered as she stared at the parchment in disbelief. Seri read the results over her shoulder. 

"You better believe it because it's true. Seventeen O.W.L.'s? I thought maybe sixteen but not seventeen. Congratulation, you won the bet," Seri shook Severus' hand. He grinned at her. 

"Didn't know the boy had it in him did you? You shouldn't underestimate him or he'll surprise you. I guess that means we get the pleasure of seeing you two with tails, ears, and a wonderful new hair do, or should we say don't?" he smirked at her. Kit glowered at him. 

"I hate you," she muttered. Seri snorted in laughter and Kit rounded on her.

"And I hate you too. You got us into this mess in the first place. Why did you have to go and make that stupid bet?" Seri smiled sweetly at her fuming sister. 

"I have a request to make of the victors," she stated, ignoring her sibling. 

"And what is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"That we be allowed to retain our normal forms until school starts. It'll be kind of hard to teach in a tail," she said. 

"All of the other conditions apply, you'll still teach Harry?" Severus asked suspiciously. Seri nodded, blatantly ignoring her twin literally hopping up and down in outrage, the sweet smile still on her face. Severus thought about it, looked at Harry who nodded, and held out his hand. 

"Okay, deal. You don't have to look like cats until school starts." Seri firmly shook his hand, grabbed her snarling sister and headed out the door. 

"We'll see you two later, we've got lessons to plan. How about we start the day after tomorrow?" Severus nodded.

"Sounds good, we'll see you two then. Come on Harry," Severus looped his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him to their usual work area in the library. Seri closed the door smartly behind her and turned to face her scowling sister. 

"It worked," she said simply. Kit stopped scowling at once. 

"It did? They're really getting along?" she asked hopefully. Seri laughed and walked arm in arm with her sibling down the hall.

"Like a father and son dear sister, like a father and son."

  
  
  
  


********

  
  


Once his O.W.L.'s had been completed you would think that would be the end of his school work for the summer right? Well you're wrong. After discussing it with Severus they decided to continue his studies although with the added promise of healing, fencing and hand-to-hand combat lessons it was going to be a much slower go than before. Harry rolled his shoulders to work out some of the soreness, grunting in pain at each movement. He'd just got in from his first lesson with Kit and he was starting to regret having to learn hand-to-hand. Though, as he kept reminding himself, it would most likely come in handy. He winced as he rolled a rather tight knot.

"Let me childing," warmth sunk into Harry's tender muscles as two hands rested on his shoulders. He moaned as the hands expertly released the tension in the area. 

"Where did you learn to do this?" he managed to ask, trying not to jerk as one particularly tight knot was loosened. Severus' hands continued to work as he spoke. 

"Picked up mostly from Albus, he's much better than I am. Some comes from Seri and Kit. Massage is a part of healing you know so you will learn it." His touch became progressively lighter then he drew his hands away. 

"Better?" 

"Much," was Harry's muffled response. He sat up, stretched, then stood. 

"Now it's your turn." Severus blinked at him in confusion.

"My turn?" 

"Yes, sit down and let me give you a massage. Don't think I haven't noticed you favoring that left shoulder of yours. The only reason it wasn't taken care of before is because Dumbledore has been practically living at the Ministry for the last few days. Seri and Kit, if they're not working with us, are helping the Aurors. Like you said, I'll be learning this any way, why not start now? Now sit," he pointed at the chair and gave the older man a stern glare. Severus saw his point and sat, removing his robe to allow the boy better access to his shoulders. The second Harry began Severus /knew/, he /knew/ the boy had a gift. It was like he wasn't even trying yet his muscles eased and surrendered any tension they had.

'It must be part of his healing gift,' he thought sleepily. As much as he tried to fight it he found him self drifting off even as Harry worked on his neck. With great difficulty he roused himself out of his stupor. 

"Harry stop....." he moaned. Immediately the hands disappeared and Severus looked up. Harry was standing away from him with a frightened look in his eyes. 

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm s-sorry," he stuttered, backing away even further. Severus rushed forward and grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"Harry you didn't hurt me. The only reason I asked you to stop is because you were putting me to sleep that's all," he assured. Harry looked up at him with still some uncertainty. 

'Oh God he's still afraid of hurting any one close to him that he loves. He wants to love them, yet feels that he can't because something bad will happen to them. Oh how am I going to fix this?' Severus thought. Harry searched for any signs of deception in the older man's eyes and expression. He smiled in relief when he found only concern. 

"Really? I almost put you to sleep?" Severus nodded.

"And almost made me forget why I came down here in the first place," he drew a book out of his pocket, "I want you to read this." He held out the thin, red book to Harry who took it. 

"I'll read once I'm through with Advanced Defense," he said but Severus shook his head. 

"No, I want you to read it now. All of it tonight if you can." Harry bewilderment showed but he nodded all the same. Severus seemed satisfied and swept out of the room. Harry watched him go before shrugging and plopping down in a chair. Once Harry opened the book and looked at the title he was even more confused: The History of the Order of the Phoenix. Now why would Severus give him a book like this? He turned the pages and began to read. Once he really got into the book he found it quite fascinating. Like one passage for instance:

  
  


The Order of the Phoenix was established by Merlin during a great war between several wizards of the age. He and ten of his closest allies created a council and used Merlin's phoenix to rank them. To do this they stood in a circle of around the bird and waited. The phoenix flew to Merlin first and allowed him to pluck one of his feathers, ranking Merlin number one in the and head of the council. He flew to each in turn and allowed them too to pluck a feather. Each feather turned into a different color except Merlin's.

  
  


And then there was this one of course:

  
  


Each position in the council was important. Just because some one was higher than you does not make you less important. Traditionally the head of the council is the first chosen. This person must have good listening skills and the ability to see all sides of an issue as he or she is the decision maker and peace keeper in the council. 

Number two is normally number one's right hand man or woman. Number one can always trust this person to be completely honest with them. They are the strategist of the group and a good leader. 

Number three usually worry about people's welfare. The person knows the health of each and every person under their command. They carry a lot of weight when they don't think someone is fit for battle. 

Number four is the protector. He or she deals out the area of who is to protect what according to the other's capabilities. If someone can not moniker their area for some reason or another, number four takes over. 

Number five is usually taken up by two people. One who has a cool head and can think logically under any circumstances. The other tends to be a bit of a hot head but a good fighter and spy.

Number six is where most had trouble with. Usually the most paranoid of the group he is the hunter. This lone wolf tends to track down people on his or her own, without concession from the rest of the council. If there is any disruption in the council meeting, it is mostly likely caused by number six.

Number seven deals with intelligence. They have a network of spies scattered every where, gathering needed information.

Now, as you can tell, this is only seven positions and Merlin's council had eleven people on it counting himself. In the original council positions two, three, five, seven hand two people to it. This was possible because the phoenix, instead of flying directly at the people, would fly and land in-between them. No council of the Order of the Phoenix has had more than ten. The practice of the phoenix choosing is still used today by the Order. If a new member is added they will gather in a circle and let the phoenix rate them again. Though only the new member would pluck a feather.

  
  


Other interesting facts came from this one:

  
  


The feather that is plucked from the phoenix is a means for the members to recognize one another. Usually it is worn strapped to the right arm. It will tingle and grow warm when near another member. It is not at all detectable by dark magic.

Each member also has what is called a focus stone. This stone must be pure and unflawed so that the member can focus their magic through it. Since a member normally has a large area to watch over, he or she may grind up smaller, flawed stones and sprinkle the dust over the area. Their focus stone will alert them to any dark activity there. An alternative to this is placing smaller stones in equal distances from one another in the area.

  
  


"This really is fascinating," he murmured to himself as he finished. He glanced up at the clock, eleven. Time for bed. He changed into his pajamas and took a quick shower. He tucked the red book under his pillow and blew out the candle. He was soon asleep.

  
  


********

  
  


"Harry," a voice whispered, shaking his shoulder. Harry batted the hands away and turned over. 

"Harry," the voice called again, this time more insistent. Harry forced his eyes open and turned back over, blinking at the light of Severus' candle.

"Severus? What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked groggily. The candle's light cast an eerie shadow on the Potions Master's face.

"Get up," he commanded quietly then the light disappeared as he swept out of the room. Grumbling, Harry did as e was told. He pulled on a robe, put Octavian in his pocket and checked to make sure both Rowena and Hedwig were asleep. Grabbing his cane and lighting the eyes, he headed into the living room. Severus was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting. He rose when Harry entered. 

"Follow me," he ordered, not letting Harry voice his question. Harry sighed and jogged to catch up with the man. Severus was acting strangely but Harry trusted him; if he was acting this way it was for a reason. They headed swiftly and silently through the long dark corridors of Hogwarts. Severus didn't let it show but he was surprised that they boy made absolutely no sound in his passage beside him. 

'That boy must have learned from me, I know I've heard the students mutter about how quiet I am. My little fire child,' he thought in amusement. He summoned his impassive mask and pushed that thought away, returning to the project at hand.

"Put out your light," he whispered under his breath. Harry did so immediately, just as they rounded the corner to Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and Severus tapped the gargoyle's eyes. It leapt aside and they moved quickly up the stairs. Once in the office Severus moved over to the bookcase on the right wall. 

"Sev what are you doing?" Harry finally dared to ask.

"Tonight there's going to be a meeting of the Order. I want you to be here but I don't want the other members to know," Severus explained as he studied the bookcase carefully. 

"Does Dumbledore know?" Harry asked. 

"Why of course I know Harry," a voice from behind them said cheerfully. Harry whipped around while Severus continued to study the bookcase, "When Severus suggested it I thought it was a good idea. The maroon one child, The Return of Sherlock Holmes," he said to the Potions Master. Severus shook his head.

"You think that as many times as I've read that book I'd remember," he said, his tone exasperated as he pulled the book out. The bookcase slid aside to reveal a wooden door, with no doorknob. Harry watched as Severus glided his hands over the door. 

"Aha," he tickled the wood just below where the door knob would normally be and stood back. The door quivered and swung open. 

"Come on Harry." Severus led him through the doorway. It was a bedroom, undoubtably the headmaster's bedroom since it was part of his office. It was circular, like his office, the floor covered in thick, colorful rugs. The four-poster bed was pushed against the back wall, facing the door. On the right was a window and Harry could just see through the curtains the Hogwarts' grounds. Next to the window was an enormous chestnut chest of drawers and mirror with several odds and ends covering the top. On the left side of the bed was one of the biggest wardrobes Harry had ever seen. Though, on reflection, Dumbledore was the headmaster, he had to dress for several different occasions. A little over from the wardrobe was another door. Leading to, Harry assumed, the bathroom. 

"What do you think of my humble abode?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"It's nice, though I don't know why I'm here," he admitted. Severus stepped in.

"You are going to stay in here while the meeting is taking place. We've charmed it so you can hear what's going on in the other room, but they can't hear if you make any noise in here," he injected, "All you have to do is sit back and listen to the show because I promise that's what it's likely to be." He turned his head.

"They're here, come on Albus. I'll get you when the meetings over." Both men hurried out, closing the door behind them. 

Harry stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. He was dragged out of his bed by Severus at one o'clock in the morning, that much was certain. He'd been told there was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix tonight and Sev wanted him to be here for it. Okay he knew that much but why, why did Sev want him there? 

#Something bothering you young master?# a voice from his pocket hissed. Harry jumped, startled out of his thoughts. He sat in a near by chair and lifted the albino snake from his pocket. 

#Nothing that I know of Octavian. There is a meeting in the next room and I'm supposed to be listening to what happens during it, that's all,# he said back. The snake looked at him with his bottomless black eyes for a moment, then turned his head toward the door. 

#This meeting you speak of, I believe it has begun.# Harry listened carefully and found that he could hear what was being said in the next room quiet clearly. 

#I think you're right, thank you for bringing it to my attention.# The snake bowed his head and slithered onto the table, curling up to sleep. Harry concentrated, tuning into what was going on in the next room. By the sound of it the meeting was well under way, right into an argument.

"I tell you he's not ready! He's too young for this kind of responsibility!" the craggy voice of Alastor Moody thundered, followed by a rather loud bang. By the sound of it, Moody had slammed his hand on the table. 

"It won't matter what you think Moody, if you're out-voted by the council. It's everyone's decision, not just your own," Severus replied acidly.

"Don't talk to me that way Death Eater and you will listen to what I have to say!" Moody roared. Harry growled in his throat as the man's statement touched a nerve. 

"Watch your mouth Moody or are we forgetting who got themselves locked in their own trunk for a year," Severus snapped back. Apparently it had touched a nerve with him too.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please. Can we save this part of the discussion till later? We're here to decide on whether or not to allow Harry Potter to join the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore reminded. Harry almost fell out of his chair. Join the Order of the Phoenix? Him? Harry was almost inclined to agree with old Moody. He didn't think he was ready either.

Oh? And why is that young master? A feminine voice from behind him asked. Harry whipped around to stare at Rowena sitting calmly on the window seal. 

Rowena? He clamped a hand over his mouth when a strange trill came out. Rowena made a sound that could only have been laughter.

Yes, young one, it is I. We are speaking the same language, it is part of you becoming a phoenix, she explained.

What language is that? 

Right now, Phoenixus. It is a gift. A part of what you are. Harry groaned and fell back into the chair. 

Why me? Why am I the one with all these gifts? Why am I so special? Rowena left her perch on the window and settled on his shoulder. 

Because it is your destiny, that is why.

Wonderful, he said sarcastically. She tugged his hair in a scolding manner and nodded toward the other room. Harry tuned back in.

".......can't you see? He's ready, as ready as he'll ever be and we need him! Haven't you noticed we're still one person short? God Moody, you have no idea what he's been through. Every time I think about it, it astonishes me that he didn't crack, go over the edge. But he didn't, he's made of sterner stuff than any of you realize, that even I realize. He's already shown countless times that he's mature and selfless. They boy threw himself in front a gun for me dammit! It that doesn't show selflessness then I don't know what does," Severus concluded his impassioned speech. In his mind's eye Harry could see the Potions Master glaring around at each person in turn, then sitting down. He was warmed by the man's words, he was glad the other man thought he was ready for this. 

"I'm glad you brought that up Snape, he did throw himself in front of a bullet didn't he? That just shows carelessness. No one in there right mind would do that for someone if it meant sacrificing their own life," Moody pointed out smugly. He's got a point, Harry thought glumly. I really was being careless. But it had been the only thing he'd been able to think of to do at the time. 

"It was the only thing he'd thought he could do at the time!" Severus shot back, almost mirroring Harry's own thoughts. "He had to improvise. Besides Moody, I'd throw myself in front of that bullet or curse for Albus, Harry, even you." That got him, Harry thought in satisfaction. He could almost see Moody sputtering. 

"Let's take a vote," Dumbledore declared before either wizard could resume the argument. "All those in favor, raise your hand." Silence. "Very well, all those opposed." Again the silence. "Right, then it's decided. Now on to other business....."

"What?!?" Harry exploded, jumping out of the chair. His shout startled Octavian awake and caused Rowena to let out a screech of indignation at being treated so roughly. She ruffled her feather, gave him a sharp bite on the ear and flew out the window. 

Sorry, he called after her. Then he looked down at the snake.

#Sorry I woke you Tave,# he apologized. That snake blinked at him.

#That's alright young master,# Tave hissed at him. Harry plopped back down in the chair and suddenly realized just how tired he was. Not surprising, he'd only had three hours of sleep before Severus had brought him to the meeting. He fought off sleep fiercely. He wanted to find out if he'd been accepted. Part of him wanted to join, would be overjoyed if he could. Another part was petrified; no, better not to join. Stay out of people's business and don't get any one hurt in the process. Harry sighed as sleep began to over take him. He didn't really have a choice, he wanted too help. He had to help. Curling up in the overstuffed chair he let sleep's warm arms claim him.

  
  


*********

  
  


Harry woke gradually to find himself leaning against something warm. A deep breath identified the warm entity, Severus. The man had a unique smell, a mixture between fresh soap, and mint leaves, one of his favorite ingredients in his potions. Severus shifted slightly, pulling the boy closer to him, not noticing the other had awoken. Harry lay there, enjoying the feeling of being near someone who cared about him. He sighed in content and scooted closer to the man. Severus looked down.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to return to the land of living fireling. Did you sleep well? Here, let me get breakfast," Severus started to stand but found himself unable to. Harry had a firm hold of his robes and didn't seem willing to let go. 

"Okay, I'll just order it from here then," Severus' voice told he was greatly amused as he pulled the bell pull. Winky appeared, bowing to both of them. 

"Hello sirs, is there something Winky can get you?" she asked in her high, squeaky voice. Harry was surprised to see Winky, usually Dobby insisted watching over them personally. 

"Where's Dobby Winky?" he asked. Winky's face fell. 

"Dobby is not feeling well sir, Dobby is sick. He has elf flu," she said sadly. 

"Tell Dobby that both Harry and I hope he fells better soon. Would you please bring us breakfast if you will Winky," Severus directed. The house-elf's happy expression returned. 

"Of course sir! Breakfast for two and message for Dobby! Right away sir!" The loud crack signaled her exit. 

"I guess she finally adjusted to being here. She was a mess last year," Harry thought aloud. Severus nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, I remember seeing her. She was a sight." Harry settled back against the Potions Master and allowed his mind to drift. Something was nagging at him, something he wanted to ask.

"Oh!" he sat up. Severus looked at him in concern.

"What is it?" 

"I just remembered. How did the meeting go last night? Did they vote me in or not?" Again the two sides of him warred for domination. One wanted to know, the other was too frightened to want to know. He took a deep breath. Balance, he must find a balance.

"Oh you want to know how the vote went?" Severus restated. Harry rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yes, obviously. So?" he urged. Severus rocked back and forth, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead of the teenager. 

"You're in," he stated simply. It took a few moments to register but a grin slowly spread across Harry's face. 

"I am, your serious?" At Severus' nod Harry almost tackled him, giving him a fierce hug. The Gryffindor chased his coward deep inside him. He was in.

"Easy, easy, I sort of need those ribs," Severus wheezed. Harry let go, grinning at the man sheepishly.

"When do I join?" was his next question.

"Tonight. There will be another meeting, Fawkes will rank you and you'll take one of his feathers. From then on you'll attend all meetings but Harry, I need to know. Are you sure you're ready for this?" He had to know. Even though he'd said all those things about the boy the night before he needed to hear it from him. Harry's gaze locked with his.

"Yes Severus, I am." he confirmed and prayed that he was.

  
  


*******

"This meeting will come to order," Dumbledore's voice boomed out over the Great Hall, attracting everyone's attention. The guests stopped their conversations and turned up to the staff table. There were little over a hundred people gathered at Hogwarts, all apart of the Order but only the select nine at the front being part of the council. The rest were the soldiers, spies, and leg work of the organization. If they were about to receive another commander, they had a right to know. Dumbledore gazed out over them, mentally checking to see if any one was there that should not have been. Finding no one he decided to proceed. 

"It has been the decision of the council to add a new member to it. You all know him or at least of him. He has proven his worth more times than can be counted. He is Mr. Harry James Potter," Dumbledore swept an arm and a side door opened. Harry, Severus by his side, marched up to the headmaster.

"Scared?" Severus asked from the corner of his mouth.

"Petrified." They stopped before the older man and bowed respectively. 

"Now Mr. Potter. Do you wish to become apart of the Order of the Phoenix?" 

"Yes sir I do."

"Do you promise to protect the wizarding world with your life and help retain the light?"

"Yes sir I do." 

"Very well then. Council members gather in a circle." The members rose from their seats at the staff table and did so. Severus stood beside Dumbledore and Harry stood by Severus.

"Then let the ranking begin. Fawkes!" Dumbledore held out his arm. A haunting tune began piping into the hall, sending a shiver down everyone's spine. The tune became louder and louder until in a burst of flame Fawkes appeared on Dumbledore's arm. He continued his song for a few more moments before finally letting the last note quiver and die. He blinked at them wisely.

"As you can see, we are short three members tonight. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Professor McGonagall were unable to attend this meeting but were kind enough to send a sample of their hair. That will be placed where they normally stand. Now, let's begin." Dumbledore lifted his arm and Fawkes took off. He circled the group before landing in the center of the circle. They waited silently, anticipation thick in the air. Fawkes seemed to be waiting, or maybe he was weighing a decision, Harry wasn't sure.

'Maybe I shouldn't be here,' the coward said timidly. The Gryffindor inside of him shooed the coward away but even that part of him was beginning to get nervous. Suddenly the bird launched itself at Dumbledore, landing neatly at his feet. The headmaster smiled fondly at his pet. Fawkes gazed around at them again before taking off once more. He landed in between Severus and Harry.

The hall broke out in a deafening storm of clapping and stamping. Harry smiled weakly and crouched down beside the animal. 

"May I?" he asked quietly so only the bird could hear him. Fawkes blinked and scooted closer. Harry reached out but his hand hovered.

"Where do I take it from?" Fawkes turned his head and pointed to his back. Harry drew in a deep breath and plucked the feather. It immediately turned gold and stiffened. He slowly stood back up, not aware the hall had quieted again. He turned to Severus who was beaming at him proudly. 

"It's your's now childing," he whispered. Harry watched him for a moment longer then thrust the feather into the air for the for everyone to see. The cheering broke out again, louder than before.

  
  


********

  
  


"So, Mr. Potter," Moody began. After the ceremony they had settled down to eat. The council sat at the staff table while the others ate at the student tables. When they had seated themselves, Moody had insisted on being next to Harry, which only made him nervous; he knew the man didn't approve of him being there.

"Just Harry sir, please," Harry directed, hoping beyond hope to break the ice. Moody eyed him.

"Mr. Potter," the man persisted to call him, "I have a question for you. If your group is being driven back by the Death Eaters what would you do?" Harry blinked several times in astonishment. How was he supposed to answer that? At that thought, a mental image appeared, a chess board. The Death Eaters the black pieces and his people the white. Harry sat back, studying the image carefully. Not enough information.

"Am I out-numbered?" he asked. Moody looked surprised at the question.

"No, no you're evenly matched."

"Anti-Apparation spells?" he continued.

"Yes," Moody answered. By now their little game had caught the attention of the rest of the council, who turned to watch the preceding. Harry steepled his fingers. 

"In that case I would either half my group up, sending one part ahead. They'd would hide themselves and wait for the other half to be driven into the area. Once the Death Eaters reached past a certain point we could stun most of them collectively. The other possibility is that I'd half the group and send them around to the rear of the Death Eaters. Since they're advancing, they won't be protecting themselves from behind, making easy targets." A long silence followed his answer. Harry shook himself, the mental image disappearing. He looked over at Moody only to find himself the subject of the man's scrutiny. Finally Moody broke the silence with a grunt that could only be of acceptance and turned back to his food.

"Good answer Harry," he said. Harry smiled, feeling proud that he'd been able to prove himself to the man, or at least gain his trust.

"Well done fireling," Severus whispered in his ear. "I was so scared the first time he asked me that I must have stuttered for a good two minutes before actually getting my answer out." Harry chuckled and turned to his food. 

  
  


*******

  
  


"This Harry, belongs to you." Harry accepted the leather arm band from Dumbledore. He held up his feather to it and it magically stuck itself to the band. Rolling up his sleeve he draped it over his upper arm. The leather snapped up and magically sealed itself seamlessly. It fit perfectly. He slid the sleeve back down over it, enjoying the warm sensation it caused on his skin. Dumbledore raised his goblet.

"To Harry, may he be with us a long time," he proclaimed and drank. A 'here, here' ran through the members and they too drank. Severus watched Harry closely, eyes twinkling.

"May you be with us for a long time childing, a long time."

  
  


A/N: HahahahHAAAAA!!!!!!!! I finished! Take that teachers, you thought you wouldn't let me finish this, did you? Ha, I showed you. It's only *checks datebook* one week and 2 days late. Nahhh, *sticks out tongue*. Yeah I know it's childish but I don't care! Now onto my thank you's.

  
  



	16. The Question

A/N: Hiya Hiya Hiya! Glad you stuck around this long. This, everyone, is a pivotal chapter, everything hangs in the balance. Okay actually it's this chapter and the next one. You'll understand once you start reading. So go on, shoo!!!! *waves hands at the readers impatiently*

  
  


Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Sev, Albus, etc. Fine, I'll admit it, I don't own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling.

  
  


/...../ means italics

  
  


*......* Sev's thoughts

  
  


Chapter16- The Question 

"Harry? Harry!" Harry jolted out of his reverie to find Seri standing in front of him, helmet under arm. By the look on her face she'd been calling him for several minutes. The only reason he noticed her now was because of the fact she was tapping him insistently on the head with her fencing foil. When his mind returned to it's proper place so did his other senses, especially the ones around his head. 

"Hey!" he jerked away, awkwardly holding up his on foil in response. 

"Finally, I was beginning to think I'd have to call out the heavy artillery. I'm sure Kit would have happily dumped you in the lake. I'd advise not spacing out when she's teaching you, she can turn rather nasty. That is, unless you /want/ a donkey tail," she concluded. Harry smiled weakly. All though the thought of Kit giving someone a donkey tail was amusing, it was not amusing when he was on the receiving end, no pun intended. Seri sighed when she realized they weren't going to get anything else done. She grabbed Harry's elbow and dragged him to the shade of a tree. She sat him down and sat opposite him then began to stripe off her gear, revealing the black sleeveless shirt underneath. She closed her eyes as a breeze blew, cooling her body. Harry did so as well and began to apologize for not paying attention but she waved them aside. 

"It's okay Harry, I know this happens when Severus leaves for a mission sometimes. It's gotten worse hasn't it?" she asked in concern. Harry nodded an affirmative.

"It's gotten to the point that I know exactly when he leaves and returns. I know for sure whether or not he's hurt. It's strange, it seems the closer we get the more connected we become." Seri nodded and watched silently as Harry leapt to his feet and began pacing in front of her.

"I can't stand the fact that I'm useless. I'm scared for Sev and I can't do anything about it," he growled, "And now, since my mage powers have awakened, I blank out every time he leaves. It's like I'm there with him but I'm not. I can almost see what's going on but I can't. I always know when he's hurt and yet I can't help him while he's there. It's so damn frustrating!" he exploded, dropping back on the ground. Seri smiled sympathetically, scooted over to him and looped an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know why you feel this way little one, but it must mean something. You and Sev have a connection, that much is certain. Maybe his part of that connection hasn't been activated yet and your's is more or less grabbing at air," she shrugged, "Whatever it is, it's leaving you with absolutely no concentration and very ill tempered. I say we call it quits for the day and you try to get some rest, it's almost dinner time anyway. Come eat with Kit and me, I'll get the house-elves to whip up your favorite dish, all you have to do is order," she offered as they stood up and headed towards the castle. He respectfully declined, saying that he had a head-ache and that he was just going to try to get some sleep.

He walked to his rooms deep in thought. Could he have a connection with Severus? It was very possible, even plausible. The man had confessed to being drawn to Harry during his transformation but so had Dumbledore and Harry wasn't exactly having anxiety attacks about him; at least not yet any way. Well part of that, if not all, was the fact that the Headmaster wasn't throwing himself into danger at every possible opportunity, unlike some people he knew. He blinked, suddenly realizing he was in his room, dressed in pajamas and the covers pulled back on his bed. He'd done all of that without even realizing it. His mind must be out there, he decided as he climbed into bed. Just as he turned to snuff out the candle he noticed a bottle sitting on his night stand. He picked it up and read the note attached to it. 

"Harry, Seri told me she had a feeling you'd need this and after hearing her little story about the afternoon, I tend to agree. It's a dreamless sleeping potion, remember to take it all in one gulp. Kit" He had to smile. Those two could tell what he needed usually before he himself could. He'd been wondering how he was going to /actually/ get to sleep. He uncorked the top and downed half the mint flavored potion then corked it and set it back. If he needed the rest, he'd take it later. Even as he laid his head down on the pillow his thoughts were slowing to molasses-in-the-snow rate and finally stopping all together. 

  
  


(Dream)

  
  


Harry cursed in every language he knew, which was quite a few by now. He'd taken a dreamless sleeping potion, this wasn't supposed to be happening! He sighed in defeat as the air around him solidified. It wasn't another prison by the looks of it. In fact, he was standing in the middle of a small village. The night was well lit by several homes that had been set ablaze. He could vaguely make out two groups of people hunkered down behind odd objects. The Death Eaters had hidden behind an over turned wagon in front of one of the cottages. Dumbledore's group, at least, Harry assumed they were, were camped out behind several stacks of hay. As he watched he noticed several Death Eaters go in and out of the small cottage. Curiosity taking over, he walked in just behind another Death Eater. 

"You there!" a voice barked. Harry jumped and it took him a moment to realize that the person was talking to the /Death Eater/, not to him. The Death Eater snapped to attention to his obvious superior. 

"Sir!"

"Cast the Cruciatus on him," the man pointed to a huddled figure in the corner. The Death Eater nodded and strode forward. 

"Crucio!" It hit Harry with all the force of a class five cyclone. His body was a raging inferno. This shouldn't be happening, his mind screamed in agony. It had never, /never/ hurt this bad in his dreams before. It was like being under the Cruciatus directly, only slightly distant, not quite as all consuming. Which allowed him to think somewhat. He had only one thought: he had to stop this /now/. Before he could move the curse was lifted and he collapsed in relief. He could hear the man in the corner breathing heavily. 

"I don't understand it! Every time someone casts it he doesn't react," the Death Eater growled. 

'Like hell he doesn't react,' Harry thought grimly as he crawled to the man. He had to get there, he had to help this person. The man moaned and shifted towards him, almost as if he sensed him. Another one of the houses went up in flames and illuminated the cottage, allowing Harry to see the man's face. He gasped, it was Severus. A deep seeded rage started in the pit of his stomach and boiled up into his chest, consuming him. No one would hurt /his father/ and get away with it. 

"We'll cast it together this time. On three," Harry picked himself up, swaying unsteadily. 

"One....." Harry took an unsteady step forward and stumbled.

"Two....." He launched himself in front of the shivering man.

"Three! Crucio!" the two shouted but they were too late. Harry just managed to wrap his body around Severus' when the two curses hit him simultaneously. 

  
  


Severus closed his eye as he heard the man say they'd cast the curse together. There was no hope, this time he would crack. Even he, with as much practice as he'd had, couldn't stand up to a double Cruciatus curse, he did have limitations. As they counted down he could just make out a faint scraping sound coming towards him. He dismissed it, thinking it was just those two bastards coming towards him. Just before they uttered three something /warm/ wrapped itself around him, putting a barrier between him and his tormentors. They cast the curse and he waited for the pain to come. It never did. The entity around him spasmed and twisted this way and that but never relinquished it's hold on him. Severus opened his eyes and looked down. Oh dear God in Heaven above no, it was Harry.

  
  


It was like being ripped in two, that was the best way to describe it. Like someone playing tug-o-war with his body. It hurt, more than anything else in his entire life had. More than Uncle Vernon's beatings, more than Voldemort's tortures. He wanted it to /stop/ but he couldn't let go, he couldn't leave his father alone.

  
  


Severus watched with an almost detached horror as Harry continued to jerk and writhe from the effects of the curse. Then it hit him all at once and he was /angry/. No one was going to hurt /his child/ and get away with it. He reached inside himself, searching for any dregs of energy he still possessed and pulled them to the surface. Carefully and precisely he built a magical barrier between the him and his child and the Death Eaters. He hadn't had the presence of mind to do it before but he had it now and he intended to keep it. With one final soft spoken incantation the barrier snapped into place, cutting off the curse. Harry collapsed against him and he worriedly checked him over. Pulse still racing but gradually slowing and breathing irregular. Try as he might he could not get the boy to respond, which not only fueled his concern, but anger. He watched the two wizards pounded fruitlessly at his barrier, letting his rage build to the breaking point. The anger touched something deep inside him and he found energy and magical reserves he hadn't even known he'd possessed. They want in so badly, Severus thought as he clutched his child tightly to his chest and dropped his barrier, then let them come.

  
  


(End of Dream)

  
  


Harry opened his eyes and immediately shut them again to stop the room from spinning. Man did his head hurt. Wait, scratch that, his whole /body/ hurt. Almost like he'd been under the Cruciatus curse. Harry's eyes snapped open. The Cruciatus curse, the village, /Severus/. He had to tell Dumbledore. Throwing back the covers he sat up, waiting impatiently for the world to stand still. When it did he summoned his house shoes and robe. It was chilly in the castle, even though it was summer and he didn't intend to walk through it barefooted. Calling his cane to him he used it for support as he trudged out of the rooms and up the stairs. Before long he stood in front of the stone gargoyle. To tired to say the password he tapped each eye once, the alternative to the password, and headed up the stairs. He hesitated for a moment, thinking the headmaster would not be up, then rapped lightly on the oak door. A "Come in," came almost immediately and Harry pushed the door open. There was Dumbledore, on the couch by the fire, with a worn novel in hand. As soon as he walked in Dumbledore took one look at him, set his book aside, and rose to help him to the couch. 

"Merlin's beard Harry! What happened? You look like you just battled a group of Death Eaters without a wand," the headmaster fussed, pulling the boy to sit down beside him. Harry sighed and gratefully leaned against the warm body next to him. 

"I had a dream about Severus," he stated simply. The body stiffened.

"Is he okay?" Harry was surprised to hear Dumbledore's voice actually crack. But then again, he shouldn't. The headmaster and Severus were really close. 

"He wasn't when I got there. There was a stand off between the Death Eaters and the Order's people. While I watched I noticed several of the Death Eaters were going in and out of this house behind them. They had over turned a wagon in front of it and were holding them off from there. I followed one in and his superior ordered him to cast the Cruciatus curse on this person in the corner. He did and I /felt/ it. not like normally were I feel the echoes and it was worse than with the Dursleys. It was like the Cruciatus curse had been cast on /me/....." he trailed off as the headmaster suddenly lifted him up and set him in his lap. Harry sat stiffly for a moment but eventually relaxed under Dumbledore's soothing hand and slow feed of energy. As the energy came to him, white and light, he suddenly realized just how /exhausted/ he was. It was a miracle he'd made it up to the office with out collapsing.

He moaned softly and buried his face in the man's beard. Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Didn't realize how tired you were, did you little one? I'm ashamed I didn't notice before, you would have been in my lap if I had."

"No sir Professor, I didn't know I was /this/ tired," he answered. He felt the older man sigh. 

"Call me Albus Harry. I think of you as my grandchild as I think of Severus as my own child," Dumbledore said. Harry looked up at him with a slightly amazed expression. 

"Really?"

"Yes really little one," Albus answered. A mischievous grin spread across Harry's face. 

"Does that mean I get to call you Grandpa Albus?" he asked innocently. Albus started then gave Harry a glare much like the Potions Master's. 

"You do and I'll petrify you and shove you out the window," he said coldly, yet another good imitation of the Potions Master, but the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise. Harry chuckled and laid back against him, wrapping his arms around the headmaster's thin form. The man obliged by doing the same. 

"Albus it is then."

"Just Albus. And not around the other students or teachers. Around Severus and the twins is fine, but no one else," the man said in warning. Harry nodded and contented himself to listening the steady beat of the man's heart. 

"We got a little side-tracked. Go ahead and finish your story." Albus shifted slightly to get more comfortable. Harry told him the entire tale, from beginning to end. When he reached the part about him being hit with the double Cruciatus curse the headmaster sucked in a breath and gathered Harry closer to him. Harry didn't mind, he liked the contact. The man moaned aloud when he heard Severus was the person in the corner. Harry did his best to comfort the man and tell him that Severus was alright and that he was on his back. 

"How do you know?" Albus asked. Harry went on to explain what had been happening to him since his mage powers had been activated. Albus frowned.

"I can sense Severus so long as he's on school grounds but beyond that I'm just grasping at air," he admitted. Before Harry could say anything to that the door opened; Kit and Seri poked their heads in.

"Albus the Aurors called, we have to go. We should be back by morning," Kit informed him. Albus nodded. 

"Harry are you alright?" Seri asked, her tone hinting to her concern. Harry nodded, burying himself again in Albus' beard. The man absent-mindedly stroked the boy's hair. Seri looked at the headmaster then back at Harry and nodded. The twins withdrew and quietly shut the door behind them.

"They'll find Severus if he's injured," Harry assured. Albus sighed.

"I wish he wouldn't put himself in so much danger. But every time that mark burns he feels an obligation to go and stop Voldemort. What's worse is that each time it does burn, it's more painful than the last."

"I think I might have a cure for that."

"What?!?" Harry shifted to look up at the older man. 

"When I'm in the library I'm not /just/ searching for the Dursleys or doing my school work. I've been searching for a way to stop the dark mark from burning. I think I've done that /and/, according to my research, the spell will eventually make it go away. It'll fade more and more each time I do it." Albus beamed down at him. 

"That's wonderful news Harry! How much longer is it going to take you?"

"Another week at the most. The spell is pretty complicated and requires my total concentration. To tell the truth I got rather tired of tracking Sev down each time Voldemort called." Albus hugged Harry tightly to him. 

"Thank you Harry. You've done something I've wanted to do for a long time. I envy you." Harry's cheeks grew red at the complement. The two fell silent and Harry began to drift off.

  
  


*********

  
  


He jerked awake as Albus gently shook his shoulder. 

"Little one? Wake up, Severus is back. He should be here any minute," the headmaster whispered before drawing away. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. He was lying on the couch where Albus had been sitting. As his mind began to work more he reached out with his senses to locate Severus. He found him but was disturbed by what he found. He looked up, wide-eyed, at the headmaster. Albus shared a similar look of concern. 

"You sense it too? I thought for a minute it might just be me. Something's wrong and we'll soon find out what." Harry nodded, silently praying that Severus was okay. There was a brief knock on the office door. 

"Come in," Albus called. The door swung open and in marched ten of the dirtiest people Harry had ever seen. Each on was covered in various degrees of soot, mud, and dirt. Two of them supported a third who, consequently, was the dirtiest of them all. Harry probed cautiously and instantly recognized the presence, Severus. Harry waved to the two to bring the professor to the couch. They brought him over and eased him down. 

"Something's wrong with him but we don't know what," one of the two, a woman, informed him. Harry nodded absently and began to gently scan, searching for any injuries. Seeing that they were being ignored the two shrugged and headed over to where their friends were telling what had happened. 

"It was a stalemate, neither side would give an inch when the house behind the Death Eaters began to glow silver. Then there was this tremendous /explosion/, you should have seen it Professor! The silver stuff extended out from the house, even past us. While it tore the closest Death Eaters to /pieces/ and I do mean pieces literally, it didn't touch us. It did pass through us and I felt it's power. Who ever cast /that/ curse was packing some serious punch behind it. We think it went all over the village because when we were searching around we found dead and unconscious Death Eaters littering the ground. Well, we were looking for Professor Snape and we found him just like that. Just sitting and staring off with a dazed expression," the man stopped and looked over at Severus who was being taken care of by Harry. 

"Thank you Burnbee," Albus said loudly, drawing the group's attention back to him, "I'll expect you written report some time tomorrow." The group knew a dismissal when they heard one. They stood up, saluted the headmaster, nodded to Harry and marched out. The second the last one left Albus was at Severus' side. Harry thought he'd apparated, he could have sworn the man had just been behind the desk.

"Child?" he whispered, lightly touching the Potions Master's shoulder. He didn't react. 

"Magical shock," Harry informed him, "He used up just about every scrap of magical energy in him. It looks like /he/ caused the explosion." Harry touched Severus' chest and the man whimpered pathetically. Albus stood and gently lifted the younger man up. 

"Come on Harry, let's put him to bed; he'll be staying up here tonight," they were moving into the headmaster's room as he spoke, "Why don't you pull the covers back on the bed while I give Severus a bath. I hardly recognize him with all this dirt." Harry nodded and broke away from the two, and Albus lead the unresisting wizard into the bathroom. As Harry turned back the heavy bed covers he heard the water splash into the tub and then turned off a few minutes later. When he finished he went to the door, knocked a few times and poked his head in. Albus was kneeling beside the white marble tub and all Harry could see was the top of Severus' head.

"Albus do you want me to get him some clothes to sleep in?"

"Yes, look through my dresser. On the left there should be some shirts in the first drawer, underwear in the second and leggings in the third." He nodded and retreated back into the bedroom. After briefly digging through the /large/ chestnut dresser, he went back into the bathroom. He laid the bundle of clothes on the white marble 'throne' and kneeled next to the headmaster. 

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Certainly; why don't you wash his hair? I'm beginning to think it really is that color," the headmaster suggested, gesturing to the brown mop. Harry grabbed the shampoo bottle, dumped a generous amount in his hands and began it work it into the man's hair. Severus' hair had already had a few cups of water dumped over it and Harry worked the shampoo into a thick lather. He grabbed the cup that was floating around the tub and rinsed the man's hair, careful to get none of the soapy water in the man's eyes. It took him five more shampooings before he was satisfied there was not a speck of dirt in the professor's hair. After running two handfuls of conditioner through it he decided he'd finished. He looked over at Albus and saw the man had finished as well.

"Grab some towels Harry," he commanded as he levitated his child out of the bath and let the water drain out. Harry disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later with three towels. Together they dried and dressed the still very out of it Potions Master. Albus levitated Severus back into the bedroom. Carefully he lowered him into the center of the bed and climbed in on his left, covering both of them up. Harry stood by, nervously shifting from foot to foot, wandering exactly what he was suppose to do now. Albus sensed his quandary immediately. 

"You can sleep with us if you want Harry. I'm sure Severus won't mind and I certainly don't." Harry smiled in relief and climbed in on the other side of the Potions Master. He wanted, no /needed/ to be near his father now, if only to reassure him the man was alive and would be okay. He snuggled down next to the Potions Master's, too cold for his liking, body. 

"Goodnight Albus," he whispered.

"Sleep well little one," came the tired reply.

"Goodnight father," Harry whispered as he slipped off to sleep. Albus heard him and a broad smile spread across his face. Oh yes, his plan had worked perfectly. He turned on his side, facing his child, and was soon asleep.

*************

  
  


He was still asleep, he knew that. He could sense the surface of consciousness above him like a distant mountaintop. He battled his way along the path that would lead him there. He needed to get out, he had to wake up. After throwing the last of sleep's long arms aside he reached the top. Slowly he opened his eyes. Ceiling looked familiar. So did the room. Oh, the headmaster's bedroom. He'd been here a few times. Then the soft thing next to him that tickled his nose must have been Albus' beard, and if that was Albus' beard he was with Albus. That meant two things: he was home, and he was safe. Letting that fact wash over him in a gentle tide, he laid quietly. Unfortunately as he regained his precious consciousness his body began functioning normally again, and it was telling him one thing. Nature was calling. Sighing in defeat, Severus rolled to the right of the bed and sat up, knocking something to the floor in the process.

"Owwww!!! Thanks Sev, that was a wonderful wake up call," Harry grumbled, climbing back into the massive bed and pulling the covers over his head. Severus blinked at him for a moment, not comprehending what had just happened. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding not to tax his brain, he hauled himself towards the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later, greatly relieved, and climbed back into the bed. To do that he had to go over a certain someone.

"Sev will you watch it! Some of us want to sleep you know," Harry growled, turning away from him. Severus ignored him, wondering who else would be in the headmaster's bed, and snuggled down next to Albus. Approximately five seconds later it hit him and his eyes snapped back open. He turned back over and grabbed Harry's shoulders, pulling both of them upright. He then began to poke and prod the boy, to see if he was really there and alive and not just a figment of his imagination.

"Hey Sev, is something wrong? What are you doing? Stop it that tickles. Hehehe, Severus! Stop it, you're, hehehe, tickling me!" Harry managed to get out between small bursts of laughter. Severus ignored him and continued to poke. The boy had to be alive, but it could be a trick. He had to be sure. Especially when it was his child. Suddenly strong hands appeared out of no where and restrained him gently. He blinked and looked up to see Albus' amused expression. 

"It's okay my child, Harry is fine. You're both safe and sound, for the most part. Do you remember what happened?" Severus blinked at the man he thought of as his father in confusion. What had happened? He couldn't really remember, it was all fuzzy. The only thing that stood out loud and clear was a distinct panic for Harry. When Harry laid a hand on his shoulder the memories flooded back with painful clarity. The Death Eater raid, being caught, the torturing and finally Harry. Harry had been there, if not physically then at least in spirit. Severus wasn't sure how, but the boy had managed to protect him. He'd done the same in return. Slowly he nodded his head. Albus gathered him into his arms, tucking Severus' head under his chin. He let it go then, the pain of the curse, the lost hope, and the pain of seeing his precious little one taking the blast for him. The tears cascaded down his cheeks and fell onto the headmaster's nightshirt, soaking it. Albus ignored the fact and continued to rock the distraught man back and forth, humming to him quietly. Much like Severus had down for Harry at one time or another. Another warm body pressed against his side, giving unspoken support. When he finally cried himself out, Harry handed him a Kleenex. Blowing his nose loudly and dabbing his face, he finally realized what a big fool he must look like. The thought must have showed on his face because Albus paused in his tune.

"Severus it's okay to cry, you've earned the right. You should have done it long ago really," the man assured. Severus accepted his answer, reluctantly. Once Albus finished his tune he went on cheerfully.

"Well now, how about some breakfast? I don't know about you two, but I'm famished." Harry nodded eagerly and Severus reluctantly. He wasn't really in the mood for food right now. Seeing the Potions Master was going to be difficult, the headmaster rose from the bed. 

"I'll be back in just a moment, excuse me." He hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. Severus stared after him. Harry cleared his throat to catch the man's attention. 

"Sev, are you okay?" he asked, his voice brimming with concern. Severus turned to him and nodded. 

"What's the matter? Did magical shock take away your ability to speak?" the boy teased. Severus blinked and opened his mouth, only to close it again. His face scrunched up and he appeared to be thinking.

"Are you really alright Harry?" he finally asked. Harry nodded. 

"Yes Sev, I am." The Potions Master reached out and pulled him into a hug. He was alive, Harry was alive. The cold space that had appeared in his heart after seeing Harry hurt, filled with fire at that knowledge. Someone knocked on the door and pushed it open. Kit bounced in with a tray of food, followed by Seri and Albus, both carrying trays as well. Severus released Harry and propped himself against the headboard. 

"Breakfast is here! You even get to eat in bed today!" Kit sat the tray in front of the Potions Master, beaming happily at him. Severus stared at her, her happiness a little to much to take. Seri put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tune it down sis, you're overwhelming him," she commanded. Immediately the happiness that had flooded the room when she had entered, dimmed and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Someone sat down beside him and he felt a cool hand on his forehead and one on his chest. The familiar presence of Seri flowed over him, soothing his few aches and pains.

"It's magical shock alright. Not surprising considering the damage he did to those Death Eaters," she drew her hands away, "The only treatment of course is a few days of bed rest. I suggest you stay up here, I don't want you wondering around the castle like you have a tendency to do. This way Albus can keep an eye on you for us, Harry too. Harry can sit in on any meetings we have for the next week until Kit or I think you're ready to go back. Is that understood?" she glared at him sternly. He nodded and she leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"That's my good patient. Now, I say we eat something already." She pulled away and Albus sat in her place. The twins moved to the end of the bed and sat the trays in between them. 

"Let's dig in," Kit proclaimed. The others agreed whole-heartedly and began eating. His appetite returned, Severus joined them, eating like a starving man. Once he'd finished he became drowsy and began to slip off. Albus took the plate from him and eased him to lean against him. Severus fought sleep at first, then gave in, burying himself against the headmaster. Once the others were sure he was asleep they too stopped eating.

"How bad is it, really?" Harry demanded. Seri sighed. 

"It's pretty severe, he's going to be in bed for at least a week. Longer if I think he should be. I want you two to stay with him. Harry, I suggest you move a few of you're clothes up here and some of Sev's, if that's alright with you headmaster," she turned to him. Albus nodded.

"I was going to suggest it anyway. I want to keep an eye on both Severus and Harry. Harry was hit with a double Cruciatus curse," he informed them. Seri immediately pulled Harry to her and scanned. 

"I can feel it, you should be sleeping too young man." Harry scooted away from her when she released him, glaring at her in annoyance.

"I'm fine, it's nothing compared to what Severus went through," he argued. Seri returned his glare but finally nodded. 

"Very well."

"Don't worry so much sis, I'll make them both an energy potion. That'll get them both going again," Kit offered. Seri smiled at her.

"Great idea! They'll need it. Now, back to what we were talking about before. You know how Severus is Albus, you've dealt with him before. The second he starts to feel better he's going to want to get out of bed. You can't let him." Albus grimaced.

"The last time he was stuck in bed for a week I had to strap him to it on the third day to keep him in it. When I finally let him out he wouldn't speak to me for a week." Harry snickered at the mental image that brought up. Poor Albus.

"Exactly, that's why I want at least one of you in here with him at all times," Seri continued. Both student and headmaster nodded. Kit reached out and brushed a lock of Severus' black hair from his face. 

"He's so tired, even I can sense it and I'm not as good as you," she whispered, "I don't think he'll give you that much trouble this time around." Albus sighed.

"I hope not, I seriously hope not."

  
  


************

  
  


True to Kit's prediction, Severus didn't give them trouble. Though, by the fourth day, he chased them out of the bathroom, claiming he could clean himself. Harry could have swore he heard the man mutter, "Mother hens," on the way out. He continued to do his school work, only up in the bedroom now. When he had to go out for a lesson, Albus always sat in his place. There were only two meetings that week and he filled in Severus' place during both of them. When someone asked were the Potions Master was he only replied,

"Not feeling well. The good doctors have ordered him to rest." They accepted the answer and left it at that. Harry found that, during these meetings, when ever his advice was asked he could give it readily. What was strangest was the fact that he could plan attacks and counter-attacks with relative ease. He finally got the nerve to ask Severus about this.

"Sev, I've got a question." The man looked up at him. 

"Shoot Harry."

"How is it that I'm able to make all these complicated plans, deploying troops and what not and I can't even beat Ron at a simple game of chess?" he wanted to know. Severus scratched his head thoughtfully. 

"Well Harry, it was just a part of you that lay dormant until it was needed," he replied. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Really?" The man nodded.

"Why don't you challenge Ron to a game of chess when school starts again, and see who wins then." 

  
  


*************

  
  


During this time, the real reason he was keeping so quiet was this: he was thinking about Harry. He cared for the boy deeply, thought of him as his little one, but did Harry care for him back?

*Well of course he does, otherwise he wouldn't be taking care of you.* an extremely familiar voice inside his head reminded.

"I thought you went away," he wondered aloud. The voice snorted.

*I did, now I'm back. You need some help,* the voice informed him. Severus sighed.

"If I'm listening to a voice in my head, and actually having a conversation with it, then yes I do." The voice puffed in indignation. 

*Well excuuuuuse me, I was only trying to be helpful.*

"Is that right?" Severus replied sarcastically. 

*Yes. You love Harry, but you don't know what to do about it,* the voice stated the obvious. 

"Okay, that's true, partly. I do have an idea, but I doubt he'll go for it."

"Doubt who will go for what child?" Albus asked as he came into the room. Severus jumped, then blushed.

"Who are you talking to Severus?" the headmaster continued. Severus blushed again.

"Myself," the man answered timidly. The headmaster raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

"Not unusual, I tend to do the same at times. Want to tell me who won't go for what?" Albus prodded on. 

"It's Harry, I....I just realized that I...." he trailed off. 

"Love him?" the headmaster supplied. Severus nodded. 

"How did you know?"

"Oh Severus, I've known for a long time. I was actually wondering when you'd realize it," the headmaster answered. Severus blanched.

'Was I that transparent?' he wondered to himself.

*Yes you were,* the voice informed him, smugly. 

'Shut up.'

"Okay, so what won't Harry go for?" Albus wanted to know. Severus hesitated, then told him of his idea.

'It's a crazy idea, really it is.' he thought glumly.

*Know it's not, it's a wonderful idea!* the voice rebuked.

"Why Severus that's a wonderful idea!" the headmaster proclaimed.

*See.*

"When do you plan to ask him?" Albus asked.

"Not anytime soon," Severus stated. Albus' brow furrowed.

"Why Severus? School will be starting in another two weeks. You won't have as much time together then, not if you don't do something about it. People are going to wonder about your sudden change in attitude towards the boy. Many theories may arise, none of the savory," the headmaster warned. Severus almost gagged as the implications hit him. Yes, people would wonder about him and Harry. No telling where they might look for the reasons....

"I'm just afraid he'll laugh at me," Severus whispered, hanging his head. A hand reached out and lifted his chin up so that he stared into the headmaster's cerulean blue eyes.

"Do you love him child?" the man asked. 

"Yes," Severus answered with out a second thought.

*Yes, of course you do.*

"Then ask him," Albus pleaded. Severus still wasn't sure, what would he do if the boy really /did/ laugh at him.

*He won't, give him more credit than that. This is Harry were talking about. He loves you back you idiot. If you'd open your eyes and your heart you'd see that.* Severus bit his lip, then nodded.

"Okay Albus, I'll ask him."

  
  


***********

  
  


When he was away from the headmaster's bedroom, Harry spent his time in the library. The spell, thank goodness, had been completed today. He'd already had a talk with Fawkes and the bird was willing to help him. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to pull this off. Once he'd finished that, he'd concentrated on finding the Dursleys.

"I need a break," he proclaimed. Dowsing took energy, and so far he'd been at it for two solid hours. He'd narrowed the scope of the search into one little area. 

"Just a few more minutes and I should have them," he told himself. Pulling on further energy he concentrated harder. The jagged crystal continued to swing over the forest of the map, Salazar's Realm it was called. The swinging gradually became tighter and tighter until finally it stuck to the map, over a prison building. Harry opened his eyes and stared down at the map in disbelief. 

"I found them," he whispered. After so many weeks of searching, his stubbornness was finally bearing fruits. He sat the crystal aside and circled the place with his quill, then rolled up the map. He had to go get Sev.

"Harry...." Speak of the devil. 

"Harry," Severus started again. The afore mentioned boy turned to his teacher. 

"Yes Sev?" Severus swallowed nervously and cleared his throat, reaching out for a table to steady himself with. He'd only been let out of the bed yesterday and he was still a little woozy. 

"Harry I want to ask you something," Severus managed. Harry watched curiously as the man continued to fidget nervously. 

"What Severus?" 

'Oh God,' he thought, 'this is going to be harder than I thought it would be.' He swallowed again. Harry raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't answer immediately.

"Is something wrong Sev? Are you alright? Is Albus alright? The twins?" he asked in concern. Severus shook his head.

"There fine, I just wanted to ask you something." The man was stalling, that much was obvious. 

"What? Spit it out Severus," Harry said in exasperation. Severus drew in a deep breath.

"Harry, would you let me adopt you?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Hah! Thought I was going to end it there didn't you? With just a little cliffy. I'm not that evil.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Wait a minute, I am that evil. HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!! Cliffy!!! You have to wait. 

  
  


*rattles collection tin fiercely* Please review or I might be tempted to leave it at that.

  
  



	17. The Answer

A/N: *creeps towards the mob of rabid readers*Here you go, don't fight, easy now. *throws chapter out to them and they immediately pounce on it* Good readers, good. Take that as a peace offering. *readers turn to author with mad glint in their eyes* Don't look at me like that, please. Hehe, guys, don't look at me like that. *readers start towards author* Guys this isn't funny any more, guys. *readers try to pounce on author who dodges out of the way and runs screaming with readers close on her heals*

2A/N: Well, hehe, I got away. I know this is a little late but well I had to go on a trip and just got back. Plus I had to finish more projects *mutters about the fact that SOME PEOPLE don't do their part in the project* And I had a nice test in my AP class, which really wasn't so bad. Uhhhh, I really haven't had a chance in front of the computer much, until now. So with out further ado, the next chapter.

  
  


Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, why can't you get that through your heads!? The only things that I own are Seri and Kit; Harry's new powers and animagi form; his staff; his pets; and Silverhoof. I think that about covers everything.

  
  


Chapter 17- The Answer (the second and third binding)

  
  


"Harry, will you let me adopt you?" The question echoed loudly through the room even though it had been spoken barely above a whisper. Harry blinked, wondering if he'd heard right. Had Severus just asked if he could adopt him?

*Yes he did, now what are you going to say?* a voice inside his head asked. What could he say?

*I think he's looking for a simple yes or no.* But a question like that just couldn't be answered right away, not with a simple yes or now. It just wasn't that easy. 

*And why is that?* Because....well....it just couldn't be. There were things to consider like......

.....his godfather for instance. If he said yes Sirius wouldn't like it. In fact, Harry was convinced that his godfater would storm in here and whisk him away, after either cursing or killing Severus of course. He loved his godfater dearly and knew that Sirius loved him back but he needed someone he could depend on to be there; Sirius was not that person. His life as an escaped convict did not allow him to be a steady presence. He was like an uncle more than a father any way. A /nice/ uncle.

Then there were his friends. Would they understand? Harry had seen a side of the Potions Master few had. He'd once thought as they did, that the man was nothing but a slimy git bent on destroying the Gryffindors. Now he knew better, but could he convince them? He had a feeling Lupin might understand, given a little time. He just wasn't sure about Ron and Hermione. Hermione would most likely come around but he couldn't say the same about Ron, he hated the man with a passion. He'd have to try convince them and if he didn't; they'd just have to live with it. 

What about his parents, James and Lily Potter? Could he so easily replace them? No, no one would take their special place in his heart, not even Severus. Severus had his own place in Harry's heart that he'd won in their short time together. Lily and James had given him life and no matter what, they'd always be his mum and dad.

Here was Severus, offering to be his father, willing to take on that responsibilty. But did he have the right to burden the man? Severus had done so much for him already, more than enough and more than anyone had bothered to before. He'd never be able to repay him. The danger, that's what was holding him back. Did he have the right to put the man in constant mortal danger? It was true Severus could take care of himself most of the time. Could he still do it? Could he still put him in that danger? 

*He has a right to decide. He wouldn't have asked you if he wasn't willing to take on the responsibilty it entails. The important question is this: do you love him?* 

'Yes.' 

*Then do you know what you're going to say to him?* Yes, he did know.

  
  


***********

  
  


Severus waited nervously for Harry's answer. The boy stared at him, his mouth hung open slightly. When he didn't say anything after the first few minutes Severus began to worry.

'Oh good grief, I shocked the boy dumb. I am an idiot.' 

*Calm down, he's thinking. And probably a little shocked.*

'He has a right to be, this wasn't something he was expecting to hear.' 

*If it had been something he'd been expecting to hear, then it wouldn't be a surprise and where's the fun in that?* the voice reminded. Severus mentally glared.

'You're an evil little voice, you know that?' The voice shrugged innocently.

*I'm only you you know.* He snapped back to attention when Harry drew in a shuddering breath. 

"Severus, before I answer, I have to know something first. Are you absolutely sure you want to?" 

"Harry I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Look, I know this comes as a bit of a surprise and kind of sudden but, well, I've been thinging about it for a while. I know that I can't replace James and Lily and I won't even try but I want to be there for you always, and this was the only way I knew how. No one will ever take you from me, of that I'll make certain. If you're worried about Sirius being your godfather, then don't be, I won't interfere with that. I know you love him and I respect that. I don't care what other people will think, it only matters what I think. And I'd like to adopt you," Severus concluded. Harry smiled at the passionate speech. Severus no longer had any qualms about opening up to him, that helped. He nodded and drew in another breath. His face broke into a wide grin. 

"Yes Severus, I'd love for you to adopt me." Severus stopped breathing. Had Harry said what he thought he'd said? 

*Yes you dolt, now answer him.* Severus blinked and began breathing again. He opened his arms and Harry rushed into them, burying himself in the soft material of the man's clothing. 

"I love you my childing," he whispered. 

"I love you too Severus."

  
  


**********

  
  


He said yes, Harry said yes! He'd never been more happy in his entire life. Harry was his now, his child, his son. At least, he would be soon. He buried his face in the boy's wild black hair and took a deep breath to calm himself. 

"We need to go tell Albus, he's upstairs waiting for the answer," Severus said. Harry drew back enough so he could look up at him. 

"He is? You have been planning this haven't you?" Severus grinned sheepishly. 

"Had to. If I hadn't I would have been too scared to ask you." Harry shook his head and laid back against the man. 

"Before we go, I have something to tell you." 

"What?" Severus asked curiously. Harry pulled away and returned to the desk he'd been working at. 

"Come look at this." Severus walked over and Harry spread out a map on the table. 

"Before you came in I was dowsing like I normaly do and this time I found something," he pointed to the area he'd circled. Severus leaned forward for a better look. 

"The prison where the Dursleys are being held," he murmured to himself as he continued to study the map. Harry nodded.

"Exactly! We need to in and get them before they're moved." Severus straightened up.

"I know. You do realize of course that if we tell Albus he probably won't let us go. He's of the opinion that this can be handled by the ministry Aurors, I'm not. This mission can be easily screwed up if it's not handled delicately. We'll have to go with out telling him," Severus stated. Harry nodded. Albus had already said that they weren't going to get the Dursleys. They were going to any way.

"We'll have to distract him," Harry conjectured. Severus nodded in agreement, seeming deep in thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. 

"Perfect. He told me that if you said yes, he has a friend that works in the adoption part of the ministry. It's not a big department, but Dale and Albus go way back, he'll set up the paper work with out informing the minister." Harry grinned. 

"He'll have to go off the grounds to talk to him, that's when we can leave," he put in. 

"Exactly. Though I'm not fond of the idea of leaving the castle unguarded," Severus replied. Harry thought quickly.

"What about the twins? They can watch the place just as good as anybody."

"Brilliant. Now all we need to do is go tell Albus the good news and collect the costumes."

  
  


**********

  
  


Both student and teacher walked briskly to the entrence of Albus' office where they were met by none other than the headmaster.

"Well?" he looked at both of them expectantly. Both grinned and Severus draped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Albus laughed merrily. 

"I knew it, I knew it!" he crowed happily. Severus chuckled. 

"You were right Albus, as always." The headmaster gave them both a hug. 

"If you wish I'll go fetch Dale now." They nodded and watched the headmaster's retreating form. When they were sure he was out of sight they both began to breath again.

"I hate doing this, but it has to be done," Severus admitted as he changed into the long, non-discript black robe. Harry nodded as he pulled his own black robe over his head. When they finished Severus turned to Harry and began sizing him up. 

"Will change your hair color but leave the length, that won't be a problem. The eyes of course will have to be changed to and your scar masked." He circled the nervous boy, muttering to himself. Finally he stopped directly in front of him. 

"Hold still Harry, this isn't an easy spell and I don't want to mess it up." he drew back his sleeves. Harry nodded curtly and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the spell to hit. He heard Severus speak softly and a ball of energy hit his chest. The energy immediately spread and his skin tingled from the sensation. After a few seconds the sensation disapated and he opened his eyes again. From his point of view nothing had changed, that is until he leaned his head forward and a lock of /brown/ hair fell in his face. Severus handed him a mirror and he inspected himself. His once black, unruly hair was now a calm brown. His eyes had lost their bright greeness and now shown as a dull mud brown. He cocked an eyebrow at the Potions Master. 

"Alright, looks fine. Nice and unnoticable. Your turn," he sat the mirror aside and drew back his sleeves. Severus braced himself and felt the spell weave it's deception over him. When it stopped he opened his eyes and Harry handed him the mirror. He took one look at the reflection and glared at Harry. His wonderful black hair which he took so much pride in was /blonde/! And to add injury to insult his eyes were sky blue, not his favorite color. 

"Wonderful, just bloody wonderful," he growled. Harry snickered at his expression. 

"Couldn't you have at least made my eyes the same color as Albus', this is absolutely insulting," he whined. Harry continued to snicker as the twins rounded the corner. Both took one look at him and burst out laughing. He growled fiercly at them which only made them laugh harder. 

"N-nice l-look Se-severus!" Seri managed to choke out. Kit couldn't speak but she nodded at her sister's statement. 

"Don't expect me to look like this again. I refuse to," he hissed. Kit finally pulled herself under control and smiled sweetly. 

"That's okay, we won't. You two better get going, that spell only lasts two hours," she shooed them away. Both nodded and began to walk away. Before the rounded the corner Kit called them back. 

"Wait you guys, there's one more thing." Both turned to find themselves being sighted by a camara. 

"Cheese!" The camara flashed, catching the teacher and student off guard. Kit laughed maniaclly and raced away, clutching the camara to her bosom all the while shouting "I got them! I got them!". Needless to say Severus was not pleased. He would have gone after her if Harry had not reminded him they had a mission to complete. Reluctantly he followed Harry outside and into the forest; they made their way to the edge of the barrier. He grabbed Harry's hand. 

"Are you sure you can Apparate?" he asked again. Harry rolled his eyes.

"For the thousandth time yes Severus. We've practiced every night. I'm ready," he assured. Severus nodded and let go off his hand. 

"Then let's go." Harry nodded and the two popped out of existance.

  
  
  
  


*********

  
  


Only to reappear at the edge of another forest. Harry shivered as a cold blast of wind cut through his cloak. He'd been here ten seconds and the place already gave him the creeps. 

"This way," Severus whispered, drawing Harry's attention back to the present. He pulled on his mask and followed his father. Swiftly and silently they made his way through the forest, dodging the occasional booby-trap and wild animal. Soon they stood only twenty feet from their destination, the prison. It was not an overly large building, rather average in size made of a drab gray stone. The windows where high and small, allowing no chance for a prisoner to escape that way, even if they had the chance. Beside him he felt Severus shudder. 

"You alright?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Severus nodded and turned to him. 

"By my estimations the guard shift should be changing soon. Now that were here, do you think you can home in on them?" Harry closed his eyes and reached out. Technically, since the Dursleys were his blood, he could sense them, though they'd have to be at a very close range. Picking through each cell carefully he located them quickly. He opened his eyes.

"I found them. They're on the first floor, third hall, fifth cell down. They would be guarding that," he gestured to the guards lounging at the entrence. Severus grunted his agreement. 

"By the looks of things we're in luck; the security is lax. Look, here come the guard change," he pointed to a pair of black robed individuals walking slowly around the building. Making no sound at all, Severus and Harry crept forward. 

"Stupefy," they said in unison. Both guards dropped instantly. They hurried forward and dragged them back into the forest, careful not to be seen by the guards on the second and third floor. After hitting them with the Petrificus Totalus curse and hiding them in a pile of leaves they headed towards the guards at the entrance of the compound. 

"Hi boys, anything interesting?" Severus inquired socially as they approached. They guards tensed for a moment, then relaxed when they realized it was their replacements. One of them shook his head.

"Not a peep all day. This place is down right dull; I hope we get transfered soon," he said wistfully. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But they stick us newbies with the boring, unimportant stuff to make sure we're loyally," Harry rolled his eyes and the two men laughed. 

"Good point mate, well, enjoy your shift," the other called out as they headed away. 

"Have fun on break," Severus called back. After a moment, when the two disappeared, he turned to Harry. 

"Go and get them, hurry," he whispered through clenched teeth. Harry nodded silently and swept into the building, leaving the man alone to worry. 

  
  


**********

  
  


Swiftly, Harry made his way through the building, relying on the force that was calling to him. Even if they didn't realize it, his relatives were projecting a mental distress beacon that was beginning to give Harry a headache. As he approached the cell he noticed another guard at the door. Mentally cursing he ducked into a room to avoid being seen. Looking around desperately, he spotted something that made him grin.

The guard watched with a suspicious eye as the other Death Eater came down the hall carrying a tray of food. 

"State your business," he barked as the unknown Death Eater stopped in front of him. 

"I'm here to deliver their food, as if you can't tell," Harry replied acidly. The guard's eyes narrowed but he unlocked the door any way. Harry walked by him, blatently ignoring the man. The moment he crossed the threshold, the door slammed behind him.

"You've got ten minutes," the man informed him. He grunted in reply and lit the room with the light from his cane. The light flooded the cell and Harry was suddenly aware of the smell, which, if anything, was worse than before. Concentrating on not losing the contents of his stomach and fighting off the dizziness it caused, he took a cautious step forward. 

"Uncle Vernon," he called, knowing the guard could not hear him now. One of the huddled shadows in the corner stirred at his calling and crawled forward. If Harry had thought it had been bad before, it was worse now. The beatings, by the look of it, had increased in number and intensity. His face was covered in newly forming bruises and fading ones. His clothes, now, were practically non-existent. For some reason that Harry could not fathom, he pitied the man.

"Who? Come to feed us, or play some more?" the man answered bitterly. Harry winced and stepped toward him, crouching down next beside him. 

"No Uncle Vernon, I'm here to take you away. I've come to rescue you," he responded. Vernon laughed harshly. 

"We're beyond help now. Who are you any way that you would call me uncle?" the man wanted to know. Harry took a deep breath. 

"It's me, Harry." This statement was met with silence.

"You can't be Harry, he was taken away by that man. Besides, you don't even look like him," his aunt declared. Harry nodded. 

"He's here with me, and my appearence is from a spell. It should be wearing off momentarily." As if to punctuate his point the tingling sensation swept over him and then stopped. His aunt gasped.

"It is you," she whispered. Harry nodded again. 

"And I'm here to get you out. Now what I want you to do is to, on my signal, starting shouting and moving around so the guard will come in. When he does, I'll take him out," he ordered. The group nodded and Harry moved to stand perpendicular to the door. He nodded and his uncle began yelling at the top of his lungs, seizing the tray of food and throwing it against the wall for effect. The door crashed open, banging against the stone wall. Before the guard could move he was dropped by Harry's stunning spell. Harry caught him before he hit the ground and dragged him in to the corner, relieving him of his wand and his keys. He motioned to the Dursleys to come to him. As they approached Harry detected a notable swagger in his uncle's step. This wasn't good.

"Alright, I need you guys to listen and listen closely..." Vernon interupted him.

"We don't have to listen to you boy, we can find our own way out," he boasted, his face twisted in a sneer. Harry groaned inwardly. Yep, definately not good. Apparently now that they were no longer under the threat of the Death Eaters Vernon had regained his arrogance. 

'Just what I need,' he thought sarcastically as he stepped away from them and drew out his cane. The original plan had been to rescue the Dursleys and smuggle them out in Death Eater cloaks, but that had now changed. It was time for plan B. 

"I'm sorry but since you're not willing to coperate," he raised his cane, causing the Dursleys' eyes to widen.

"Petrificus Totalus." All three siezed up immediately and began to teeter dangerously. Drawing three lengths of rope from under his cloak, he rushed forward and tied one around each of their waists. Making sure he had a firm grip on the rope, he hit them with a levitating charm. He tugged on the rope and they followed him out. As they made their way down the hall, Harry pointedly did not meet their eyes. These were his abusers, why was he helping them? No one else would, that's why. And the guilt, that played a major role in his descion to go through with this in the first place. Even from a brief glimce Harry could see that his uncle's were boiling with anger and hatred. Hadn't his time here taught him anything? Apparently not. A look at his aunt told him she was just tired and Dudley looked, for some unknow reason, curious. That wasn't something Harry'd had seen from his cousin before. To top that off, the curiousity was aimed at him. Go figure. Maybe he could talk to him later once they got out, if they got out. As he rounded the next corner to the entrence he could hear the distance shouting of a battle. He took off at a run, his only thought: Severus.

  
  


*********

(Sev's Point of View)

  
  


I waited impatiently for Harry's return, restraining myself from pacing in front of the door. We had to complete this as soon as possible; the longer we were here the longer we were in danger. I forced himself to take a calming breath and relax. I casually leaned against the wall and tried to appear bored. 

"Hey!" A voice shouted from above. Looking up, I saw the guard pointing towards the forest. 

"What's that?" he finished. Following the man's hand, I spotted two Death Eaters stumbling out of the forest, supported by another two Death Eaters. 

"What happened?" the guard from above called. My body tensed.

'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit,' my mind kept repeating.

"Someone jumped us when were coming to take over our shift on the first floor," one of them shouted back. The guard immediately looked down at me and began bombarding me with curses. I dodged them and returned a few but couldn't get a clear shot. The word had spread quickly and the thunder of running feet rang loud in my ears as I shouted a curse at yet another man. It didn't seem to matter how many I hit; if I took one out, another two would replace him. 

"Severus!" a familiar voice from behind yelled. I whirled around just in time to see Harry skid to a halt outside the door with the Dursleys in tow. Also just in time to see another group of Death Eaters come around the building. When they spotted Harry they immediately went into action. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Several of them shouted. My heart stopped. 

"NO!! HARRY!!!!!"

  
  


***End of chapter***

  
  


A/N: I did it again didn't I? Oh well.


	18. The Second and Third Binding

A/N: Hello everyone. *waves at the still rabid readers* I have a perfect explanation for the last chapter, really I do. See I'd written up to that point and beyond it, cause originally this chapter and the last chapter were supposed to be one. Buuuut.... I suddenly realized how long it was going to be plus I had this nice, neat cliffhanger handy so I cut it off. I hope you're not too mad. Uh, if this one seems a little choppy, it's because I was having some trouble with it. Anyhoo...on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, as I've stated before. And that includes Harry Potter.

/.../ means italics

.... means Phoenixus

~....~ means telepathic speech

Chapter18- The Second and Third Binding

(Harry's Point of View)

The distant shouts of the battle propelled me to greater speeds. I had to get there, I had to help Severus. When I burst through the door I saw the man hurl another curse, completely knocking the Death Eater it hit off his feet. 

"Severus!" I shouted. The man whirled around and paled. A second later I knew why. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Oh damn, there was no way I could dodge it, this was it. Goodbye Severus. As the green light sped closer, time slowed. Severus shouted my name and ran towards me but I knew he wouldn't make it. By the look on his face, he knew it too. As he ran, he grabbed the silver pendant around his neck and tossed into the air. I watched in fascination as the pendant glowed, then flair silver. When the light faded a cane fell back down. Severus smoothly caught it and drew it back, a perceptible glow forming at the head. 

"Phoenixius Glacius*!" he bellowed. A silver mass of energy slammed into the Death Eaters. I blinked at them; they were frozen solid. Still the green light was coming and still Severus was running. It's okay Severus, I know this is it, don't get yourself killed too. Just as the life taking light reached me, I was swept up into the air. My eyes, that I had shut tightly, snapped open and I looked up. An /enormous/ silver phoenix had me in his beak by the scruff of my neck. 

"Severus?" I breathed. The bird did not answer but flew to the roof and set me down. 

Go Harry, transform. Put the Dursleys on your back and fly out, I'll cover you, The creature assured. I nodded, then hesitated. 

Severus? I asked again. The phoenix turned back to me; I could have sworn he smiled. 

Yes childing, it's me, now go! With that he nose dived off the roof, straight into a gaggle of Voldemort's followers. They shouted, scattering to avoid him. Severus screeched loudly, not the lovely melodic sound a phoenix usually made, but a battle cry, fierce and scary. From his open beak issued balls of ice, freezing everything in their paths. I watched in a daze as he circled and dived, again and again. Shaking myself, I turned my mind to transforming.

'I knew it! I always knew he was the silver phoenix.' With that thought in mind I transformed and pulled the Dursleys onto my back. After spreading my wings and looking back one more time, I took off.

************

"NO!! HARRY!!!!" I shouted. The boy realized what was happening, it was all on his face. Fear, pain, regret and finally acceptance. Well don't accept it yet Harry, I don't intend to let you die. I started running towards him but I knew I could not reach him; not in time to push him out of the way and not in time to jump in front of him. On impulse, I grabbed the phoenix pendant and ripped it from it's chain, tossing it into the air. I didn't know why, it just felt right. Power surged through my body like ice in my veins. I was going to save him. Sensing the object coming back down, I reached up and caught it, barely registering what it was before drawing back and shouting a spell I'd never heard before in my life.

"Phoenixius Glacius!" The ice in my veins coursed almost painfully through my arm and out of the cane. I smiled in satisfaction when I saw my targets hit the ground, little more than popsicles now. My attention returned to Harry; the curse was almost upon him now. Still running on pure instinct, I leapt into the air, and stayed there. At that moment there was no more surprised person than me. I could fly! The power inside me was building the closer I came to Harry. Just before that damn curse could connect, I plucked him off the ground. It was a second or two before he reacted. He looked up at me and whispered,

"Severus?" I couldn't answer, I had my beak full. I knew what I was now, a phoenix. Though what that meant and what kind of effects it would have, I didn't know yet. Nor was I particularly worried about it. I set him down lightly on the roof and prepared to take off again after instructing him to leave, but his voice called to me again.

Severus? I turned to him and would have smiled. Who knows, maybe I did. 

Yes childing, it's me, now go! With that, I leapt off the roof and did a perfect nose dive. Right into the center of the Death Eaters, causing them to scatter in every direction. I let loose my battle cry; these Death Eaters, who had dared to hurt my child, were about to have hell brought to them on a silver platter.

(A/N: Okay that's the end of the Point of Views for now, I may do it later in the chapter so be prepared.)

(2A/N: Ooooooo Sev is pissed. Those D E's have had it. Not that I'm particularly hurt. hehe silver platter, get it, silver platter. *falls over laughing*)

********

He wasn't sure in which direction he was going, it didn't matter at this point. He just had to get away. The sooner he got away from the forest, the sooner Sev would join him. After a few more minutes of hard flapping he slowed his pace to a stand-still. He didn't have to wait long; in the distance, coming towards them, was Severus. When Harry saw him he trilled happily, and was delighted when the Potions Master trilled in response. By the sound of it, his voice was deeper. Not surprising, his own hadn't fully changed yet but it was promising to be just as deep. When Severus reached him he stopped and jerked his head forward. Harry nodded and they started out. 

~Severus are you alright?~ He thought to the man, not even realizing what he was doing. The teacher cocked his head to the side, surprised.

~Yes Harry, I'm fine. What about you? Did they get you?~ Harry smiled fondly at the man's worried mental tone. 

~No Sev, they didn't. But I have another question: how did you transform into the silver phoenix? You do know that means you're the silver phoenix from the prophecy.~ Severus nodded. 

~I do realize that and no, I don't know how. It just seemed like the right thing to do. When I jumped into the air I didn't expect to stay there!~ 

~I guess that means that your part of the connection has been activated,~Harry said to himself more than to Severus. 

~What do you mean Harry?~ The gold phoenix looked at him.

~Seri had a theory that you and I were connected, that being the reason I'd blank out every time you left.~ 

~I didn't know you did that,~ Severus interrupted. Harry grimaced. 

~I was going to tell you when you got back from that last mission, but I never got the chance. The only reason Seri knows is because she was there when it happened. The others know by now; Seri told Kit and I told Albus. Back to Seri's theory. She thought that we were connected and that your half of the connection wasn't activated so my half was more or less grabbing at air.~ 

~Now my half is activated and we can talk fine but there's one more thing. Don't you feel like we're still missing something?~ Harry agreed and they flew the rest of the way in silence.

********

Several hours later they were still a good distance from Hogwarts. Harry panted, he wasn't use to this kind of weight. Severus noticed his discomfort.

~You okay?~ 

~Just tired. They may have lost weight while they were in prison but there's still three of them, and they're heavy.~ Severus nodded sympathetically and flew closer. 

~See if you can hold on just a little longer, the Forbidden Forest is just up ahead.~ Harry felt an inkling on telepathic support and accepted it gratefully. Twenty minutes later they were over the forest. 

~There,~ Harry jerked his head at a clearing. Severus clicked his beak in agreement and both circled the spot. Severus landed first, then Harry followed. Harry eased the Dursleys off his back and with a small pop was back to his human form. It was then that he got his first real good look at Severus' animagi form. It was built like his own, if not bigger and the silver feathers shone like a mirror in the sun. Intermixing with the silver at the tips of the tail and wings were ebony black feathers. Even on the main body, among the sea of endless silver, a black feather would show itself now and again. The beak, which had snatched him from death, was black as well, and deadly. The eyes were still black, but now from their depths shone an inner fire, or was that ice? At the moment he was at ease and friendly, but still looked ready to fight at a moments notice. Around his neck hung a phoenix on a silver chain. 

What can I say except that I wish I had a camera, he shrugged. Severus trilled in laughter and Harry looked up at the sky.

You better change back, it's close to three now. Albus will have been back long ago and looking for us. Severus grimaced at the thought and hopped back. Taking a deep breath he focused on being human again. As Harry watched, Severus slowly shrunk back, but as he did a silver thread shot out of his chest. The phoenix pendant detached itself from the chain and floated along the connection. When stopped it began to glow as it had before then flashed. When the light faded a cane was in it's place. It was almost identical to Harry's own, silver at the top and bottom and the dark wood in between. The only real difference was the phoenix head itself and the eyes. The feathers were ridged and pointed, like an ice sickle. Harry's wavered back, like a flame. The eyes, instead of being ruby red like Harry's, were a light blue. Slowly, ever so slowly, Severus became more human and yet the silver thread did not waver. Finally he was human again, and still connected to the cane. Harry began to worry; what was happening? Severus raised his hand, fist up. When he opened his hand a tiny flicker of a ball formed on top of the palm. It grew larger with each passing breath until it matched the size of a grapefruit, a /large/ grapefruit. As it did, Harry suddenly realized just what the ball was, /ice/. Eventually the thread disappeared, but the ice remained. Severus opened his eyes and gave his head a quick shake. 

"What happened?" he asked thickly. Harry went over and supported him as he staggered sideways.

"Looks like I'm not the only mage any more," he pointed to the ball in Severus' hand. He stared at it dumbly. He controlled ice? What a minute, he was a mage? First Harry agreed to let him adopt him, then almost gets himself killed and now he was a mage. 

"This has been one hell of a day," he whispered as they made their way along a path leading back to the school, the Dursleys in tow. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, suddenly tired too. 

"Yes it has been," he agreed whole-heartedly. They walked for a time in silence when suddenly a high pitched whistle blasted through the forest, causing them to turn their heads.

"Silverhoof," they said in unison. Seconds later the afore mentioned animal burst through the foliage and pranced up to them. Her every movement gave off an annoyed air. She stopped in front of them and gave them both a stern glare. The look was plain. Where have you two been? 

"Oh don't look at us like that Silverhoof, we had to go," Severus pleaded. She snorted and tossed her head. Translation: I'll just bet you had to. 

"Seriously Silverhoof, we did. And we succeeded, we got the Dursleys," Harry gestured back at the still floating family. She sighed, came forward and nuzzled both of them in forgiveness. 

"Thanks for understanding girl." She stepped back away from them and kneeled down. 

"I think she's offering us a ride," Severus hazarded a guess and climbed on, tucking his cane in his belt. 

"But what about the Dursleys?" Harry asked. Silverhoof swished her tail in response. 

"What? Do you want me to tie them to your tail?" She nodded and he shrugged, doing as she suggested. When he finished he took Severus' arm and jumped on her back. 

"Let's go," Severus stated. Silverhoof set out through the woods at a brisk walk, picking her way among the numerous tree roots. 

"Is Albus worried about us?" Severus asked as they continued along. Silverhoof snorted and stamped her foot. Meaning: Of course he is, why wouldn't he be? Severus sighed. 

"I didn't want to worry him," he whispered sleepily as he leaned forward against her warm body. Harry blinked, desperately trying to stay awake, but knowing it was a futile battle. Sighing in defeat, he leaned against his teacher and quickly followed Severus' example. Silverhoof felt both of them drop off to sleep and sighed again. Carefully, she raised her wings up around them, forming a barrier. Her action did not disturb them, they slept on. 

Meanwhile the Dursleys followed silently behind. Vernon was boiling in rage, how dare this boy treat them this way. After all they had done for him. He didn't want his family mixed up in the affairs of...the affairs of these freaks. Where ever they were taking them, he didn't plan to stay. 

Petunia, she was tired. She didn't really care any more, whether Harry was a wizard or not. It didn't matter that her sister had been a witch and had paid the ultimate price for it. The only thing that did matter now was, they were safe.

Dudley, Dudley was not mad and he was not tired. He was curious. What had his cousin turned into? What had he done to that guard? How had he made himself look like someone else? Who was that man with him? What was that creature they were riding? Why did they address her as though she were human? Where were they going? So many questions, maybe he might find just a few of the answers.

*******

Something tickled his nose. He absently batted it away and pushed down harder into his pillow. What a minute, that wasn't his pillow, his pillow didn't have horse hair on it. He awoke with a start as again Silverhoof tried to tickle his face with one of her feathers. He rubbed his eyes and looked around; they'd made it to the edge of the forest. He reached back and lightly shook his boy. 

"Harry, wake up, we're here." Harry sat up and stretched. 

"Hogwarts?" he asked. Severus smiled.

"Hogwarts," He answered. Just before they reached the break in the trees, Silverhoof stopped and kneeled. Both hopped down and Harry untied the Dursleys. 

"Thanks girl, I don't think we'd have made it this far with out you." Silverhoof whickered and nuzzled Severus neck. A pink tongue snaked out, giving him a very wet kiss. 

"Hey," he protested, startled, and pushed her nose away. Harry laughed, until she came to him and did the same thing. 

"Uh, thanks girl," he stated. She bobbed her head up and down and headed back into the forest, the sound of unmistakable laughter following her.

"I swear, sometimes," Severus muttered as they trudged out of the forest. Minutes later the great oak doors were visible and they could just make out someone pacing back and forth in front of them. 

"Albus!" Severus hailed, raising his hand into the air. The man stopped pacing and immediately appeared in front of them. How he could apparate on Hogwarts grounds was still a mystery to Harry. The first thing he did was grabbed them both in a bone crushing hug. 

"Are you two alright?" he whispered as he released them.

"We're fine Albus, you don't have to worry," Harry assured. Severus nodded in agreement, putting a hand on the older man's shoulder. 

"We're not only fine, we got what we went after," he jerked his thumb back at the Dursleys. Albus looked at them and his expression darkened. Apparently he had not forgotten what they had done to Harry.

"Yes I can see that," he said coldly. He returned his gaze back to Harry and Severus and his expression became stern.

"I don't want you two doing anything like that ever again, is that understood?" he chided both. They had the good grace to look ashamed of themselves. 

"We won't Albus," the intoned together, sounding like the scolded children they were. The headmaster maintained his stern look for a moment longer then let it melt into a warm smile.

"Come on you two, Dale is waiting up in my office for us and Severus I have a little surprise for you," his bright smile widened at the Potions Master's confused expression as they made their way into the castle. Once they were in the Great Hall Albus stopped. 

"Might want to release them Harry, I'm sure your tired of pulling them and they have two good feet to walk on," he suggested. Harry nodded in agreement and did as the headmaster suggested. Once he untied them he performed the counter-curse. The family immediately began moving about, shaking out numb limbs and flexing stiff muscles. Harry watched nervously as Vernon eyed him the entire time and he moved closer to Severus. The man sensed Harry's nervousness and placed his arm around him challengingly, giving Vernon a warning glare. Vernon paled and turned his face away, not daring to look at Harry again. 

"If you will follow me please, we have some other business to attend to," Albus said politely, though it was bare politeness, nothing cheerful behind it. The family consented and tromped behind the trio as they made their way up to Dumbledore's office. On their way there, Harry wondered. Now that they had the Dursleys safe and sound, what were they going to do with them? He knew the answer, but he hoped there was another way. The only really safe place for them was Hogwarts. That brought up another question: Would they leave him alone while they were here? Certainly they wouldn't try anything, not with Severus and Albus with him. Plus the fact that he'd already proven he could stop them if need be, but would that make a difference? He wasn't sure, but he hoped so.

When they entered the office, the only occupant Harry didn't recognize was the man. A large, lumbering blonde man with clear brown eyes sat on the couch drinking tea and talking amiably with the twins. 

"Ah Dale," Albus said as the man stood, "I'd like you to meet Severus Snape and Harry Potter." Dale gripped both of their hands heartily.

"It's an honor to meet you, Albus talks about you both constantly," his voice rumbled as he spoke. Harry and Severus turned identical expressions of amusement on the headmaster who blushed slightly and coughed.

"Really Albus, I never knew," Severus teased, raising a speculative eyebrow. Albus blushed deeper and coughed again. 

"Well, why don't we get down to business? Dale, I believe you have the paperwork." He tactfully changed the subject and directed them to his desk. They all sat down around it in the chairs available. Almost immediately Harry was assaulted by his pets. Hedwig on one shoulder giving him an ear full, Rowena on the other, doing the same, and Octavian perched on his stomach, hissing scornfully. He held up his hands in defeat. 

"Okay, okay, I give. Could you lay off, I've heard this once today and I don't need it three more times." He glared at all of them in turn. Hedwig hooted her apology and nuzzled his neck; Rowena did the same from her side, giving his ear a half-hearted nip. Octavian hissed one last time then slithered up onto the back of the chair and settled down for a nap. There was a moment of silence before Dale cleared his throat and brought out a briefcase on to the desk. After rifling through it he found what he was looking for and spread it out in front of them. 

"Now, what you have to do is sign here Professor. That turns over legal rights to Harry and makes you his guardian in all legal affairs," Severus took the proffered quill and scratched out his name on the line. Dale nodded and turned to the student.

"Now Harry, this is where you sign saying you agree to all this, here," Harry quickly signed, "This is where your name is changed." Dale printed Harry James Potter-Snape at the top of the document and pushed it over to Harry. The student signed his name to the bottom and then his new name bellow it. Dale took it from him and notarized all of the parchments. 

"That's it. You are now Harry James Potter-Snape and Severus, he's your son." Both looked at one another and grinned, hugging one another fiercely. The twins laughed, Albus' eyes twinkled brighter than normal and the Dursleys gawked at them. They finally broke apart but they were still grinning from ear to ear. 

"There still one more thing to be taken care of," Dale looked at Albus expectantly. Suddenly the headmaster became extremely nervous and squirmed under the curious gazes of the others. He swallowed before beginning. 

"Severus, there's something I want to ask you. I've been thinking about this for some time and....well.... Severus would you let me adopt you?" Silence hovered over the office like fog. What had Albus just asked? 

*To adopt you; now, what are you going to say?* the ever-present voice asked. He wanted to say...but could he? 

*Your vocal chords are still working, I think you can,* the voice answered sarcastically. The voice had a point. He had no family besides Albus, Harry and the twins. That is, if his parents could have even been called a family. They didn't treat him like Albus did, with love and caring. Oh good grief, he didn't even want to speculate on what the other teachers would think when school started. They'd have a jolly good time teasing him, and the press would have a field day as well. Did the man really want to do this, did he really want him...as his son? 

*Now that's a stupid question. Would he have asked if he hadn't wanted you to be?* No. 

*Then what are you going to say?* He knew. 

"Albus...are you sure? I mean, I'm a lot of trouble as you know," he said weakly. Albus chuckled.

"Yes Severus and don't worry, I've always wanted a problem child to keep me on my toes." The Potions Master took a deep breath. 

"Yes Albus, I'd love for you to adopt me." Harry beamed at both of them as they hugged and the twins wiped their eyes, Kit sniffing.

"Well then, Albus, sign here and Severus you here. Harry, it looks like were adding another name to the end of this list you seem to be acquiring. There we are. Severus Salazar Snape-Dumbledore and Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore. That's a mouth full. Thank you," he stood up and shook Albus' hand. 

"Thank you Dale, I can't tell you how much we appreciate this," the headmaster said. Dale smiled sadly.

"Don't thank me yet. I can keep this from the Minister for a while, I'm not sure how long but when he finds out I've got a feeling he's going to be hoppen' mad," he grinned wickedly, "I always like putting a thorn in that old buzzard's side. Though, now that every thing's signed and legal he can't do any thing about it. Though I have a feeling he'll try. Probably even try to burn the documents. Here's you a copy," he tapped the parchments and they doubled. He handed one set to the headmaster, "They're protected, so if he does try to burn them there's no way he can; they're practically indestructible. I have to go now Albus, but watch out. I'd expect him to find out and come down here in an hour or two or tomorrow. Good luck." He waved at them one final time and left. When the man was gone Albus clapped his hands together. 

"I say this calls for a celebration, don't you?" he smiled when the others nodded enthusiastically and tugged on the bell pull. With two cracks Dobby and Winky appeared bowing in front of them. Petunia stifled a gasp.

"You called sir," Dobby squeaked. 

"Yes, we're going to have a small party up here." Winky bounced. 

"Small feast for small party sir?" she asked hopefully. The headmaster nodded. 

"You get the idea; enough for five people."

"What about the Dursleys Albus?" Harry inquired. The headmaster looked over at them.

"You're right Harry. They're being so quiet that I forgot they were here. Better make that enough for eight," he amended. The two elves bowed again and popped back to the kitchen. 

"Now for someplace to sit." The headmaster briefly twirled his wand and a table with eight chairs dropped themselves in the center of the office. Just as they were sitting down the food appeared and the table groaned audibly under it's weight. 

"I ask for a small feast and this is what I get," Albus muttered as he looked at it. Not that it wasn't appetizing, far from it. There was just so /much/ of it. There was meatloaf, sausage, cold cuts in one section. Eggs, bacon, turkey, chicken in another. Bread in every shape and form, from rolls to the loaf. The fruit was the center piece, set up in an elaborate sculpture of a phoenix. 

"I always thought elves had their hearing doubled, this isn't a feast for eight, it's a feast for sixteen!" Severus exclaimed. 

"What do they think we have, two stomachs?" Harry wanted to know as they continued to stare at the assortment.

"Seems a pity to eat that, doesn't it?" Kit said as they began to eat. She pointed at the phoenix. Severus leaned over the table and plucked a banana off it's back. 

"Not if it food it's not," he said in between chews. Kit rolled her eyes while the others laughed. The Dursleys continued to watch them nervously, only picking at their food. He grinned at her and lifted another bit of food to his mouth. Just as he did, his face paled. His sharp intake of breath caught everyone's attention. 

"Severus?" Seri put a hand on his shoulder. He did not acknowledge her but dropped his fork and stumbled up and out of his chair, clutching his left arm. 

"He's calling, he knows about the Dursleys, and he's calling," he hissed out through clenched teeth. Seri grabbed on elbow and Harry grabbed the other and both led him to the couch. 

"Shhh Severus, you're going to be just fine," Seri soothed, wiping away the beads sweat that had already formed on his forehead. 

"It's...never hurt...like this...before," he panted, his nails digging in to the skin of his arm. Harry placed his hand over Severus'. 

"I need you to let go. I'm going to try something new okay?" He looked at Seri pointedly. She got the message and moved away, allowing him more room to work. Harry pulled the older man into his lap, tucking his head under his chin and wrapping his hand around the Dark Mark.

"Fawkes," he called. The bird lifted it's head at the sound of his name and flew to perch on Harry's left shoulder. He began to rock the shivering man back and forth, trilling softly like a phoenix. Fawkes caught on and joined him in the soothing tune. For an eternity it seemed they did this; until finally Severus ceased to shiver. When he did Fawkes dropped out of the duet and leaned his elegant head forward. He laid his head on Harry's hand and thick, pearly tears leaked out, splashing down on the boy's skin. There it stayed for a moment before being absorbed through. While they had been singing, a golden aura had appeared around him and had strengthened with each passing note. When Fawkes began to give his tears Harry stopped singing. 

"Take the dark poison from his body and bring it into mine. Once there, let it be destroyed. Take the life from me and pour it into him. Let him make it his own. Together we will bear this burden until it is no more," he whispered so softly that only Fawkes or Severus could have heard him. As he said this the golden aura began to seep into Severus, mixing with his own silver. Once all of it had bled over to Severus, Harry stopped trilling and Fawkes flew back to his perch. Severus opened his eyes and looked up into Harry's smiling face. 

"It worked," he managed to say before collapsing forward. Severus panicked, scrambling out of Harry's lap and pulling the limp boy into his own. 

"Oh God, Harry, Harry wake up." He shook him, even slapped his cheek gently but received no response either time. He laid his ear against Harry's chest and paled. 

"There's no heartbeat," he looked around wildly at all of them, "What do I do?" he asked, his voice betraying his desperation. 

"His life child, give him his life. He poured it into you now you have to give some back," Albus said. Severus blinked at him in confusion. 

"How?"

"Just try Severus," Seri pleaded. Severus bit his lip then placed his hands on Harry's chest and forehead. Once he concentrated he could see it; Harry's life force, pure gold, mingling with his own silver. He gathered it together, with some of his own, and fed it back into Harry's body. It glowed around Harry for a moment before receding into him. The boy groaned and opened his eyes. 

"That's not what I thought was going to happen," he said weakly. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Severus gathered Harry to him tightly. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again; do you hear me?" he scolded. He felt Harry chuckle.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to," he stated. Severus frowned. 

"What do you mean?" 

"In order to complete the spell we have to do this four more times and it only works when he calls you," Harry explained. Severus glared at him.

"Exactly when were you planning on telling me this?" he wanted to know. 

"Right now," Harry said meekly, giving the Potions Master his best pathetic look. The black-haired man moaned and cradled Harry tighter to his chest. 

"Look, you may want to be stuck with that Dark Mark forever but I don't," Harry continued. 

"What do you mean?" Harry lifted the sleeve of his left arm and held it out. There, on his forearm, was a faint but still recognizable Dark Mark. 

"How did you get that?" Severus demanded. 

"It's part of the spell. Both of us have to bear it until it's completely gone," Harry explained. 

"Great, now everyone will think I've been training you to be a Death Eater. Just lovely," he said sarcastically. He looked down when Harry let out a face-splitting yawn. 

"Tired?" Harry nodded.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Severus settled back against the couch and shifted Harry into a more comfortable position in his arms. Harry yawned again and snuggled down against the man's warm body. 

"Good night father," he whispered as he drifted off. Severus' breath caught in his throat. All of his hopes at one day being called that were now a reality. It was like being set free from some burden and caused the last of his emotional walls to come crumbling down. Harry had called him...father. 

"Sleep well my child." he whispered back lovingly as he too fell asleep.

The twins and Albus watched fondly as both fell asleep in each other's arms. Quietly, they went back to their dinner. 

"It's about time this happened," Seri said. Kit nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. I was beginning to wonder if we'd get them this far before I strangled them both for being so stubborn," she put in. 

"You mean, you set them up to be....father and son?" Dudley asked. Albus nodded.

"When Harry first came to this school Severus hated him, or at least, he thought he did. He also was under the misconception that Harry had been pampered all of his life so he didn't want to treat him special. When he found out he wasn't spoiled the way he thought," Dudley shifted self-consciously under the headmaster's stern gaze, "his attitude slowly changed. He learned to love the Boy-Who-Lived." Just as the headmaster finished a low beeping sound filled the room. Seri cupped her hand over the pulsing pendant. 

"Sorry we have to eat and run, but the Aurors are calling," she said, standing to leave. Kit downed what was left of her pumpkin juice and headed out the door, Seri close at her heels. She paused before the two as she passed the couch. Quickly she leaned down and kissed Severus on the forehead before following behind her sister. Albus stood and closed the door after them. With a wave of his wand the food disappeared back down to the kitchens and the table and chairs went back to where they had come from. He turned to the Dursleys. 

"Since there is no other safe place for you to stay now that Voldemort is after you, you will have to remain here," he stated. Vernon didn't look to happy about it, but nodded all the same. Albus pulled the bell pull once more and the two elves popped back in, with out the usual crack. Apparently they could sense the sleeping mages.

"Dobby, Winky, I'd like you to escort the Dursleys to rooms on the other side of the castle. I believe the Red room should do, it has two bedrooms," he instructed. Both elves bowed to him. 

"Yes sir, we will do that sir," Dobby promised. Winky eyed the family. 

"Sir, should Winky and other elves get family new clothes?" she asked. Albus nodded. 

"That will be fine. Also tell them that once school starts they must eat in the Great Hall with everyone else." The two elves nodded again. 

"Very well sir, right away sir," Dobby whispered. The two elves jumped off of his desk and marched up to the family. 

"You will follow Winky and Dobby," Dobby commanded. The family looked at the elves then at the headmaster, then back at the elves. They went to the door and opened it.

"Come," Winky ordered. 

"Quietly," Dobby added. Seeing as they could do nothing else they followed the two creatures down the staircase and into the hall. Once there Vernon stepped in front of them. 

"I want you to take us out of here, right now," he said in his best intimidating manner. The elves barred there teeth at him. 

"Will not do so, Headmaster Dumbledore has ordered us to take you to Red room and that is what Dobby and Winky do," Winky insisted. Vernon growled, reaching down to grab Winky by her throat. With a loud crack he was thrown against the wall with a sickening thud. He slid to the floor, clutching his head. Dobby shook his finger at the man in a scolding manner.

"You will not hurt Winky. Winky is Dobby's friend, you will not hurt her," he repeated. Petunia cowered back away from them but Dudley did not. He thought his father deserved what he got, he had tried to hurt her. 

"Now, follow Winky and Dobby, we show you to Red room," Dobby said, heading in that direction. Once they were far enough away Petunia rushed over and helped her husband to his feet. 

"Maybe we should just follow them dear," she suggested. Vernon only grunted and lurched forward, trailing after the two distant elves.

*******

Severus slept for a good two hours; the best and most peaceful sleep in his life. Only to have it interrupted by someone opening the door so forcefully that it banged against the stone wall. He awoke with a start and stared at the blurry image of a livid minister. 

"Dumbledore what have you done?!" the little paunchy man demanded to know. The headmaster drew himself up to his full, imposing height. 

"I don't believe I know what you speak of Cornelius," he said with an air of innocence backed by the bare politeness. Fudge growled and stuck his finger at the Potions Master. 

"You've allowed that...that.../Death Eater/ whose committed crimes to horrendous to speak of to adopt Harry Potter! How can you stand there and pretend to not know what I'm talking about?" Spit flew from the man's mouth as he spoke and he punctuated each sentence by stabbing his finger at Severus. Albus' cerulean blue eyes grew frosty and he dropped all pretenses of politeness. 

"Watch yourself Fudge, I will not have you speak about my child in that manner." 

"Your child? What are you raving about?" 

"I have adopted Severus," the headmaster said simply. The minister was shocked into momentary silence.

"You WHAT?!" he cried when he regained his voice, "Have you lost your mind? He's a Death Eater, a servant of You-Know-Who!"

"It's Voldemort Fudge," the little man flinched, "and Severus no more serves him than I do. I will say it again; Severus is my child and Harry is my grandchild," Albus maintained. Fudge rounded on the two on the couch. 

"You. I will not allow this," he proclaimed. Severus gave him his trademark sneer. 

"I don't recall asking for your permission /minister/," he remarked nastily. The man puffed up in indignation. 

"I will not be spoken to that way," he snapped back. 

"There's nothing you can do Fudge; everything's already signed and finalized. It's all perfectly legal," the headmaster stated, holding up the parchments. 

"We'll just see about that," the man muttered, pointing his wand at the documents, "Inflamara!" The fire shot from the end of his wand and bounced harmlessly off the papers. Albus smiled grimly. 

"They're indestructible minister, you can't touch them." 

"Oh yeah, Incinerace!" The second spell meant to incinerate the parchments was shot down by another, stronger spell. Fudge whirled to face the couch where Severus had his cane drawn. 

"Don't try it again minister," he said. Fudge saw red. 

"Are you threatening my Snape? With your record I could just haul you down to the ministry," he glanced at the headmaster, "one way or another, and have the Dementors administer the Kiss." Severus paled. Fudge smiled wickedly and took a menacing step forward. 

"We wouldn't even have to go down there, we could just bring one up here and...WHAT THE HELL?!?!" he yelled as a barrier of white light sprang up in front of him, cutting him off from the Potions Master. 

"Fudge," the headmaster growled. The minister turned. Albus Dumbledore stood behind his desk, shaking in un-controlled rage, the same white light out lining his body. 

"I will not, I repeat, I will not have you threaten my child." His finger was pointed firmly at the barrier. 

"I think you better go minister," Harry suggested as the man turned to him, "You're surrounded by three armed people who, at the moment, are extremely pissed off at you," Through the barrier Fudge could see the boy raise his own cane and point it at Fudge's chest. "Go," he said. 

"I will go, but don't think this is the end of this, I'll be back." With that final veiled threat the man turned on his heel and stomped out of the office. As Albus lowered his hand the barrier lowered itself. The two on the couch watched the headmaster carefully. 

"Albus are you...." Severus trailed off, uncertain of how to finish the question. Even as the barrier winked out of existence the light around the headmaster did not. 

"Do you think he's a....a mage?" Harry wondered. To answer his question Fawkes let loose a sharp whistle and flew over. He landed on the man's shoulder, reached out with his beak and plucked a thread of white hair from his beard. 

"Ouch! Fawkes, what did you do that for?" Albus groused. The phoenix ignored him and hopped down on the desk where he dropped the thread from his beak. Three pearly tears fell from his eyes and onto the white hair. It flashed a blinding white and when it faded the thread had become a cane. With trembling hands Albus picked it up. 

"Go ahead and finish Albus, transform," Harry urged. He nodded and laid the cane back on the desk, then closed his eyes. The white light surrounded him completely, blocking him from all view. When it faded it left behind, a white phoenix. The creature opened his eyes and stared back at them through a dazed cerulean blue. He was much like Severus, with black at his wing tips and tail, even his beak was black. Though his body was a blinding, unsoiled white. His most distinguishing feature, however, was the black around his eyes in the shape of his half-moon glasses. 

"Impressive," Severus said approvingly. The phoenix rolled his eyes affectionately. 

"Try turning back now," Harry suggested. Albus closed his eyes and once more his image began to melt. As he did so, his cane stood up on the desk. A beam of light shot out of the diamond clear eyes and connected with the headmaster's chest. There it stayed until he was wholly human again. He lifted his hand and in the open palm a tiny white ball flickered to life, growing to the size Harry's and Severus' had been. Finally the thread wavered and disappeared, releasing Albus from his cane. He blinked at them. 

"That was certainly different," was all he could say. Harry and Severus let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, each of their right hands began to glow in their colors. When they stopped, something was on them. 

"What is that?" Harry asked as he poked at the mark. Imprinted on the back of his hand, as well as Severus' and Albus', was a triangle. Each side was a different color; one gold, another silver and the last white. 

"What does it mean?" Harry tried again when no one answered his first question.

"I think it means," Severus said slowly, "that we are the Trinity of the Phoenix." Silence followed this statement. 

"You mean the Trinity of the Phoenix from Trelawny's prophecy," Harry asked. Severus nodded, "I think you were right Severus, this has been one hell of a day. I'm going to sleep." To prove this he buried himself back against the Potions Master, fist clutching tightly to his clothes. Severus and Albus stared at one another for a moment.

"I think he's got the right idea," Severus said. Albus nodded in agreement and stood up. Severus reached down to shake Harry but found that he was already fast asleep. 

"That didn't take long," he said, his voice peppered with amusement. Carefully, so as not to wake the boy, he stood up and followed the headmaster into his bedroom. He laid him down on the bed. 

"Let's get him into some pajamas," Albus whispered in the man's ear. Severus nodded and the headmaster levitated Harry up. Severus quickly stripped him of his clothes and slipped the black silk pajamas on in their place. When he was done, the headmaster lowered Harry back on to the bed. None of this seemed to bother him, he slept on. 

"I'll be back," Albus said as he headed to the bathroom with his own night clothes. As Severus levitated Harry once more to pull back the covers he could hear the shower run briefly. After only ten minutes the headmaster emerged from the bathroom. 

"My turn." Severus grabbed his set of black silk pajamas and closed the door softly behind him. As the warm water's cleansing spray washed over him he thought about the day's events. First Harry had agreed to let him adopt him. After that they had tricked Albus and gone on a mission to save the Dursleys where Harry was almost killed. Then, he'd become a mage. Fourth, he'd officially made Harry his son and had become Albus' son all in one fell swoop. Finally, Albus had saved him from the minister and proved that he was a mage as well. It had been a long, long day, he decided as he went back into the bedroom. He smiled at what he saw. Albus had apparently fallen asleep as well and Harry had curled up to him, unconsciously seeking the man's protection. He crawled under the covers and waved off the lights, snuggling down beside them. He was, he reflected as his eyes drooped closed, glad this day was over.

  
  


*Phoenixius Glacius: It means phoenix ice. I borrow phoenixius from polaris I think and glacius is the Latin word for ice. I claim that spell. If any of you want to use it, ask.

A/N: *collapses from complete exhaustion* I understand Sev, I'm glad this chapter is over. I've never had so much trouble with this, I fought it the entire way. And I won. *Looks at the bed, wondering if she'd fit in it too* Budge up you guys and make some room. *They ignore her and continue to sleep. She sighs* Well it was worth a try. Aren't you glad, no cliffhangers! This chapter is loooong with a capital L. The longer I work on this the longer it gets.


	19. To Aide a Deception

  
  


A/N: I'm really, really not happy with FF.Net right now. Though I love this site because with out it no author could survive, I wish it wasn't down so often. 

2A/N: You know, I discovered something. At one o'clock in the morning Peach Cobbler is brain food. Don't ask why, it just is. That and a nice big glass of milk. *sighs* Now I'm hungry again. One last thing, I think you'll like this chapter. 

3A/N: You know, I noticed something else, if you watch Sev's mouth during the Quidditch Match after Harry catches the snitch, Severitus is right, it does turn up into a smile. If you don't believe me and you have the movie go watch it. 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. The only things I own are Harry's, Sev's, Albus' animagi forms as well as their staffs. I do own the Winter twins and their animagi forms. Uhhhh...and I own Ron and Hermione's suspicions which play a big part in this chapter. 

Remember: Peace, Love and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be? Unless you were going to hurt Sev, then we'd have a problem. Just be a trouble-maker, it's a lot of fun. Too bad none of us can turn our best friends into canarys. *wishes she had a canary cream* 

Chapter 19- To Aide A Deception 

I hate mornings, Harry decided as the bright, cheerful sunshine poured through the window. Grumbling under his breath, he turned over and buried his face in the soft, dark material beside him. He sighed in content at the pleasant warmth that radiated from it. Curiosity outweighing the want to sleep, he cracked open an eye. All he could see was black, making him wonder if he'd opened his eyes at all. Only when a breath tickled the hair on his forehead did he realize that he was beside someone not something. There were only two choices as to who it could be: Severus or Albus. It was then that he noticed another warm body pressing against his back. That meant they were both there; but which one was in front of him? There was something wrong with him, he knew that for certain now. If he'd been perfectly healthy he would have just sat up and found out who it was. His body, however, did not seemed inclined to obey him at the moment and all he could do was lay there. Well, maybe not all he could do. He might not have been able to sit up but his hands still worked. Armed with this knowledge, the wheels began to click happily in his mind. He had a plan. Dislodging one of his hands from beneath the thick covers, he pulled it up. Searching for the right spot, he poked experimentally. The black mass shifted. Bingo, he thought as he poked again. This action received an unintelligible sound from above and again the black creature moved. Fascinated not unlike a two year-old, Harry began to poke and prod at will. It wasn't long before the responses became slightly more intelligent. 

"Harry what are you doing? Harry stop, Harry." Two hands grabbed his own, holding them still. He blinked up at the blurry image of the Potions Master, not understanding what he'd done wrong. Severus sighed and looked up at a slight chuckling sound. 

"I'm glad you think it's funny Albus. How would you like to be woken from a sound sleep by someone poking you?" the man groused. Albus chuckled again. 

"I seem to recall a certain Potions Master doing something similar not that long ago," he tapped his chin, casting a side-long glance at the other man. A blush graced Severus' face before he returned his gaze to Harry. He was disturbed by the boy's docile expression. 

"Albus what's wrong with him?" The headmaster too stared at his adopted grandchild, worry creasing his wrinkled face. 

"I'm not sure Severus, he's acting a little like you did after your last mission." 

"He has magical shock?" The headmaster shrugged helplessly. 

"I don't know," he said. Harry sat between them, staring with an innocently confused expression. Severus looked down at him again. 

"Come on Harry," he said gently, lifting him into his lap. When he put his arms around the boy's thin form the confused expression changed to one of simple contentment. 

"Where are the twins?" Severus asked as he ran a hand through the messy black hair. 

"They were called away by the Aurors the other night, but I'm sure they're back by now," he held out his hand and the rich purple bell pull appeared in it. He gave it a brief tug and almost instantly Dobby appeared. 

"Yes sirs, what can Dobby do for you sirs?" the energetic house-elf asked. 

"Dobby do you know if either Dr. Winter has returned yet?" The house-elf bounced slightly as he nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yes sir, both Miss Serenity and Miss Kitiara ordered breakfast this morning." Both men smiled in relief. 

"Fetch them please, tell them it's urgent." Dobby's green, tennis ball eyes grew serious at this. 

"Yes sir, Dobby will hurry." With a crack like a whip he was gone. Minutes later there was a knock on the door and the twins entered, both still in their night clothes and bathrobes. 

"What's wrong Albus, Severus? Dobby said you wanted to see us and that it was urgent," Seri said, alarmed by the men's worried expressions. 

"It's Harry, something's wrong with him," the Potions Master explained. The twins moved to the bed; Kit sitting at the foot, her potions bag at ready and Seri taking Albus' place beside Severus. She held out her arms and he handed Harry over, albeit reluctantly. She scanned, frowning in concentration. Her hands moved swiftly over Harry's body, searching every vital organ for any sign of illness. After she finished she sat back, idly stroking Harry's hair. A vague smile formed on his face and he leaned against her chest, his head resting on her shoulder. 

"Well? What is it?" Severus demanded. Seri jumped and bumped Harry's head. He whimpered and pulled away from her, seeking the Potions Master once more. Severus automatically put an arm around him protectively. She smiled at them apologetically. 

"I'm sorry Severus, I got lost in my thoughts. Before I make any judgements I want a second opinion; Kit." Her sister looked startled. 

"But Seri, I'm not as good as you at that as you very well know," she argued. Seri nodded. 

"And I'm not as good as you at potions but if we put our heads together, the two of us can do better than either one can alone," she insisted. Kit bit her lip and nodded, knowing this was true. She scooted next to her sibling and they joined hands. Their eyes slid out of focus as their hands traveled in synch over the boy's body once more. When they finished, Kit's frown matched Seri's. 

"No wonder you were stumped," she said in understanding. 

"What is it?" Severus demanded once more, impatience trickling into his tone. Seri scratched her ear thoughtfully. 

"Well Sev, it's a slight case of magical shock alright but...." she trailed off. 

"But what?" he asked suspiciously. She shrugged. 

"It's like he has life shock too." He glared at her in annoyance. 

"There's no such thing," he said. She threw up her hands helplessly. 

"That's just my point," she cried in exasperation. 

"What she means is, neither one of us has seen a case even remotely similar to this," Kit offered. Seri concurred. 

"Exactly. What ever that spell does, it takes an awful lot out of him and I'm not just talking magic wise. In fact, there's very little magic involved out side of the phoenix's tears. It won't be this bad the next time, he might be out of it for a day or so but that will be all. Last night I got a hold of his notes about it. It's called the Ralelus spell and it's meant to remove any foreign evil in a person's body. There are different versions of it, depending on what you want to remove. Though, each and everyone requires that you pour your life into that person you're trying to cure." 

"Each person," Kit picked up, " has a life force that drives them to live. That force can be strong or weak depending on age and health of the certain individual. At the moment Harry's life force levels are extremely low." Seri took over, "That's what's baffling us; they shouldn't be. The only reason those levels would drop would be that he were sick in some way. Aside from a mild case of magical shock, he's perfectly healthy," she concluded. 

"Then why is he acting this way?" Albus asked from his place at the foot of the bed. 

"We think that it's the combination of his low levels and the magical shock. Separately they wouldn't cause this but together," Seri shrugged, "they make him as docile as a lamb." For a while they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. 

"Is there anything we can possibly do for him?" Albus finally asked, wondering if Harry was going to be stuck this way. In response, Kit began digging through her bag. After a brief search, she emerged with a bottled filled with a cream colored liquid in her hand. 

"Give him a cup of this twice a day. It's my new energy potion," Severus made a disgusted face, "I've been trying to make different flavors because someone," she shot a look at the Potions Master, "kept complaining about their taste. This one's vanilla," she offered it to Albus who sat in on the night stand. 

"He's also to stay in bed for at least a week, till school starts if necessary. I think he has the same tendency as you Sev. The second he feels better he's going to want up and you can't let him, neither of you," Seri added. Both men nodded and the twins rose to leave. 

"We'll stop by later and check on him," Seri promised. 

"Call either of us if his condition changes for the worst," Kit added. Again the two men nodded. 

"Well," Albus said as the door closed, "why don't we order up some breakfast?" he suggested. Severus agreed and the headmaster summoned up Dobby and placed an order. 

"I think I'll go take another shower," Severus announced. Albus smiled, knowing full and well about the man's love for hygiene. 

"Alright. Here, give Harry to me." The Potions Master shifted him to the older man and stood, stretching the creaks out of his body. On his way to the bathroom he snagged a set of work clothes. 

"Be back in a sec," He closed the door with a snap. While they waited for their meal, Albus rocked the placid boy, humming one of his favorite tunes. Harry seemed to enjoy himself and snuggled close to the man with the soft beard. The headmaster smiled lovingly at him. When the food arrived Harry seemed content to stay where he was so Albus simply placed the plate beside them. Spooning a spoonful of the warm oatmeal, he held it to Harry's mouth. 

"Open up little one," Harry complied and the man fed him the bite. 

"There you go, very good Harry. Now again." Bite by bite the breakfast was devoured until the boy became drowsy. Albus pushed the plate aside and shifted him to more comfortable position. He cradled the young one to his chest and began to sing softly, soothing the weary boy to sleep. He glanced up when someone chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" he asked haughtily. Severus was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, a broad smile on his face. 

"You. I've never seen you act like this, not even around me," he said. Albus pulled Harry closer. 

"You've never been quite like this. Besides, I've never had any one to baby before and he's part of my family now, my grandson. I have the right," he claimed. Severus held up his hands in a sign of surrender, his smile widening. 

"No need to defend yourself Albus, this isn't a courtroom. I was just making an observation," he pushed away from the door frame and took his place on the bed, "And a true one at that," he pointed out. The headmaster sighed. 

"I love him Severus, just as I love you." Severus laid his head against the man's shoulder. 

"I know Albus, I know." 

********************

"Morning you two," Mrs. Weasley greeted cheerfully as Ron and Hermione stumbled down the stairs, looking for all the world as if they were still asleep. 

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," Hermione returned, though not quite as cheerfully. Ron only grunted and yawned, plopping down hard in his seat. The second his plate was put in front of him he began wolfing down as though someone would take it away from him. Hermione frowned at him disapprovingly and began her meal at a more civilized pace. 

"Have either of you dears heard from Harry lately?" the red-haired mother asked. Ron's fork stopped half-way to his mouth and Hermione choked on her orange juice. 

"No, we haven't," Ron said, patting his friend lightly on her back. 

"Why? Has something happened to him?" Hermione's voice was tight, fearing the worse. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and both breathed a sigh of relief. She eyed them both with curiosity. 

"No, nothing. I was just going to suggest that you invite him to meet us in Diagon Alley on Sunday." They grinned. 

"That's a great idea mum, thanks. We'll go do that right now, come on Hermione." They scampered up the stairs. The plump woman just shook her head again and turned her mind to the day's chores. 

When they reached Ron's room, both immediately noted it's new occupant. It was Hedwig. 

"Hey girl, have any letters for us?" Ron asked the snowy owl. Hedwig hooted in a negative fashion and held up her bare leg. Hermione sighed. 

"I'm really starting to worry. Why hasn't Harry sent us anything?" she wondered. Ron's eyes swirled in understanding. 

"Snape won't let him most likely," his tone darkened. 

"Even if he isn't, he'll have to let Harry come or people might become suspicious," she surmised as Ron took out a quill and parchment. 

"You're probably right. At least, I hope you are." Ron began the letter. 

Dear Harry, 

How've you been? We haven't heard from you lately, anything wrong? Everything's pretty normal around here now; Hermione's settled in, and Fred and George got let off punishment yesterday. Anyway, we're going to go to Diagon Alley on Sunday: Do you think you can come? If you can, meet us in front of Flourish&Blotts at one. 

Harry if there's anything, anything at all you want to talk about Hermione and I are here. 

Your Friends, 

Ron & Hermione 

"That looks good to me; let's send it with Hedwig," Hermione suggested. Ron rolled it up and beckoned the snowy creature over and bound it securely to her leg. 

"Take this to Harry for us," he commanded. She hooted once and flew out the window. 

"Do you think it's time we sent a letter to Remus?" she asked, looking up at him. 

"Yes, I think it is." Soon Pig was out the window, weighted down with a letter much to heavy for him. 

"I hope Harry's okay," Hermione whispered as the owl disappeared from sight. Ron laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"So do I Hermione, so do I." 

********************

By Tuesday, three days after the first morning, Harry was feeling much more like himself. Unfortunately, he was still confined to the bed. Though he still could not move his legs very well and was having to be carried to and from the bathroom, he was much more coherent. His thoughts tending to become fuzzy if he did too much and he was having to regulate himself. He hated having to be cared for like he was a baby and apologized the first chance he got. Severus and Albus had just laughed. 

"Little one, it's okay, we don't mind taking care of you," Albus had said. Severus had nodded in agreement. 

"You're our little one, and when you need to be taken care of, we'll do it." Though that didn't stop them from making him endure tales of the first two days, which he couldn't remember. He squirmed and tried desperately to hide his embarrassment as Severus repeated them to him. 

"Enough! I get the point," he growled, turning away from the man as the embarrassment became too much to hide. Severus laughed lightly and hugged him from behind. 

"Oh little one, it's okay. I'm only teasing." Harry's expression softened and he relaxed back into the embrace. 

"Sorry I snapped at you, I guess I'm still on the mend," he admitted. Severus opened his mouth to answer when a sudden tapping noise caught their attention. There, on the windowsill, sat Hedwig. She tapped the glass again and gave them both a very impatient look. Harry raised his hand but Severus grabbed it, stopping him. He looked up at him questioningly. 

"You're not supposed to use magic fireling, you know that. Allow me." With a wave of his hand, the window opened. Hedwig flew in and landed on the bed with a slight 'thump', extending her leg out to them expectantly. Harry quickly relieved her of the letter. She hooted gratefully and flew to perch on the headboard. Harry unrolled it and scanned it's contents, grinning when he finished. 

"What is it?" his father asked curiously. 

"Ron and Hermione have asked if I can meet them in Diagon Alley on Sunday. Can I go?" He looked pleadingly at the man. Severus' mouth turned down in a frown. 

"That'll have to be the doctor's decision." 

"What will have to be the doctor's decision?" Kit asked as she and her sister entered the room, both in interesting attire. 

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Severus teased, raising an amazed eyebrow. The twins rolled their eyes. Seri's normal green robe was replaced by a cornflower blue dress robe. Underneath was a simple, long-sleeved white dress that was cut in a V at the top. Both robe and dress were outlined in silver. From her neck hung a crescent moon-shaped sapphire, the same light blue as here robe. Her hair, which normally hung free at her waist, was braided and fixed on her head like a crown. In the place of Kit's usual black robe was a midnight blue one, the exact shade of her eyes. Beneath that was a dress similar to her sister's in style; except it was black. From the a chain around her neck hung a crescent moon-shaped sapphire, dark blue like her robe. Her dark brown hair was still braided only now it was pulled up into a bun. The only real difference between the two necklaces besides the color, was that they faced opposite directions. 

"We're going to Lila Brown's wedding," Seri explained, referring to a former fellow Gryffindor that had been in their year. She sat on the bed and held out her hands to Harry. He accepted them and she pulled him to her. 

"Now," she said as she scanned, "what will have to be the doctor's decision?" Severus spoked up. 

"Harry's friends want him to come to Diagon Alley and he wants to go." 

"When?" Kit asked. 

"Sunday," Harry answered promptly as Seri finished her scan and he sat up, "Please," he looked at her hopefully. 

"Can I go?" Seri bite her lip and looked up at her sister. 

"That'll be your first day out of bed, you may not feel like going," she warned. Harry shook his head vigorously. 

"I will by then," he promised. Kit leaned forward and whispered briefly in Seri's ear. The woman nodded. 

"Alright Harry, you can go but on two conditions," she said firmly as a wide grin spread across his face. 

"One," she continued, "is that by Sunday we feel you're up to it and two is that Severus goes with you." Harry sobered and nodded solemnly. 

"Would you be willing to go Sev?" he asked. Severus draped a long arm around his boy's shoulders. 

"Of course I would." Kit clapped her hands together. 

"Then it's settled and we have to leave or we're going to be late." Seri pulled out her watch. 

"Whoah, you're right. Bye you guys." She leaned forward and kissed Severus' cheek and Harry's forehead. 

"Come on," Kit ushered her sister out of the room. Severus reached up and cupped a hand around the area her lips had touched, a strange light in his eyes. Kit looked back to say good bye as well when she saw his expression. A broad smirk creased her face. 

"Well, what have we got here?" she whispered to herself as she closed the door. 

"Severus," Harry waved his hand in front of the other's dazed face. 

"Severus!" His eyes snapped back into focus and he looked down at Harry. 

"What?" 

"I was just going to ask if you wanted some lunch." Severus blinked, still slightly dazed, and nodded. 

Once the food arrived they talked of what they would get in Diagon Alley. 

"We need to find you a focus stone," Severus said between bites. Harry nodded. 

"While I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron in my third year I noticed a jewel shop: Artemis' Fine Crystals. I should be able to find a tiger's eye stone there." 

"That'll be good, you've been with out one long enough. If you get to go in there and I don't, see if you can find a good opal, I need a new one," Severus said. Harry said he would and picked up his friends' letter. 

"I wonder what they mean by this," he thought aloud as he re-read it, " 'Harry if there's anything, anything at all you want to talk about, Hermione and I are here.'," he quoted. Severus' brow furrowed in thought, and then he shrugged. 

"They're probably just worried why you're at Hogwarts," he suggested. Harry conceded that the man had a point and went back to eating. He suddenly sat down his fork, realizing something. Severus caught his expression and stopped eating as well. 

"Harry," he asked slowly, "what's the matter?" Harry pushed his plate aside and leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. 

"A thought just occured to me: What in Merlin's name am I going to tell Ron and Hermione? They still think you're the evil git that teaches Potions and is out to destroy the Gryffindors, me in particular. When they see your drastic change in attitude they may try to have you committed," he pointed out. The Potions Master sat back and scatched his chin thoughtfully. 

"No one knows about us correct?" 

"Besides the obvious, technically no they don't," his son conceded. 

"Then why should we tell them anything? Let them draw their own conclusions. We'll just play dumb and act normal around one another," the man explained. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"Normal as in now or normal as in before?" he wanted to know. 

"As in a mixture of both. I can't act as affectionate towards you as I do now or they will have me committed but I won't act like a total bastard." Harry grinned wickedly. 

"You are a devious man, you do know that right?" he teased. Severus' lips curved to form their own wicked smile in response. 

"Well are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Slytherin? Because the more time I spend around you fire child, the more I'm convinced that you should be," he teased back. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"For the thousandth time I'm a Gryffindor!" 

********************

"Oh, you two," Mrs. Weasley called as Ron and Hermione came in, "There's a letter for you," she nodded to the envelope on the table. Hermione snatched it up and tore it open. 

Dear Ron and Hermione, 

Thanks for asking and yes I can come! I'll meet you guys at Flourish&Blotts at one. 

Harry 

"He can come!" Hermione grinned from ear to ear. Ron grinned as well and Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"That's wonderful." Ron leaned in for a better look at the note. 

"Hermione how could you read that, it's so messy. It looks like a four year old wrote it," he frowned, his eyes becoming serious. Hermione met his gaze with a serious look of her own. 

********************

(In Spain) 

"Hey Remus, I think that's for you," Sirius nodded at the twittering owl that was circling the room. The other man made several attempts to catch him, but was unsuccessful. Sirius chortled at the man's flustered expression. 

"Having a little trouble there Moony?" he asked innocently. Remus huffed and drew out his wand. 

"Shut up Padfoot or I might be tempted to do this to you." He aimed carefully and stopped the little feather ball with a freezing charm. 

"Impressive," the ex-convict said. Remus gave him a sour look. After extracting the letter he un-froze the tiny owl. 

"Sorry," he muttered and unrolled the parchment. As he scanned the contents his eyes widened to the size of saucers and his skin became deathly pale. 

"What is it Moony, is something wrong?" the animagus asked, alarmed by his friends's behavior. Remus snapped out of his daze and tore his eyes from the letter. 

"N-nothing Padfoot," he forced a smile and tucked the parchment safely inside his grey robes. Sirius watched him suspiciously but broke eye contact and let the tense moment pass. Remus breathed a sigh of relief and ducked into his room, emerging a few minutes later with his bags under his arms. 

"Moony what are you doing? You don't have to be at Hogwarts until Monday. I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow," he said. Remus pulled out his traveling cloak and shrugged it on. 

"Change of plans. I forgot that I need to go to Diagon Alley and I have to be there by Sunday. I just need to pick up some supplies," he lied, hoping the other bought it. Sirius looked at him strangely again but nodded all the same. 

"Have you got your new living arrangements set up?" Remus asked as he dug through his bags, checking to make sure he forgot nothing. Sirius laid the newspaper he'd been reading aside and nodded. 

"Set up and ready to go. I'll be staying with one of Fletcher's bunch, he's expecting me any day now." Remus smiled in relief. 

"That's good, I hope you don't mind going a little early," he looked at the other apologetically but Sirius waved his hand. 

"No problem. I'll just go get my bag and we'll be ready to check out." Leaving the room momentarily, he returned a minute later and added his bag to Remus' pile. The other called up room service and had them take down the luggage, Remus and his 'dog' not far behind. 

********************

To pass the remaining days until the trip to Diagon Alley, Harry returned to his studies. Although fencing and combat were out of the question, he was still able to do the rest. At the moment he, Severus, and Albus were mulling over the writings on the latter two's canes. 

"Okay if we add the last line of mine to your's this is what you have Sev: Once it has begun the silver phoenix will protect with all his heart and soul the one he considers his own; the fire mage. The ice bird will help complete the Star of Hope by igniting the power within the two moonlight cats. In the time of his great peril, they will emerge in all their glory and protect him. The white phoenix is...' and that's it," Harry finished, setting the sheet aside. Severus stroked his chin thoughtfully and stared at his cane intensely. 

"Like before it cuts off in mid-sentence?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. The teenager nodded. 

"Yes, but this time we don't have to wait for the rest since Albus already has his cane. Here's the rest. 'The white phoenix is unique among the group. While the others control a definite element, he does not. Light is not technically an element though it does bring life and to this earth. Though the light itself can be made into a physical force, it does allow this phoenix a control over the earth around him. He will use anything at his disposal to protect his two little ones. The moon light cats are....'," he stopped and looked up at the other's expectant faces. 

"That's it," he said again. Severus growled in frustration. 

"Will this never end? Will we ever have the complete prophecy?" he wondered aloud. 

"We will once we find the moonlight cats," Harry answered. Severus' head fell into his hands. 

"They could be anywhere or anyone," he cried. 

"We'll worry about them later, what's bothering me is the part about the ice bird's great peril. I don't want you in any more danger child," Albus laid a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder. Harry nodded in agreement and Severus grimaced. 

"Don't worry you two, I promise to stay out of trouble." (A/N: Famous last words) 

********************

The nervous woman walked up to the counter of the dingy shop. 

"He-hello? Is any one here?" she called out. When she didn't receive an answer immediately she turned to leave when a voice rang out. 

"Now what would the former nurse of Hogwarts want in here?" it asked, echoing through out the shop. Pomfrey shifted from foot to foot, uncertain from which direction the voice had come. 

"I heard that you could help me," she answered tentatively. A low chuckling greeted this and Algie Stone stepped from the shadows of the depths of his shop. 

"How can I help?" he asked curiously, his manner nothing like what it had been around Severus and Harry. It was much more...menacing. Pomfrey began to stutter. 

"I heard that y-you deal with certain potions ingredients that I need." 

"And I take it these ingredients are illegal," he raised an eyebrow, and sneered at her. She nodded, unfazed by his sneer. 

"Highly illegal." Stone raised the other eyebrow. 

"Very well, follow me." He took her hand and she shivered at the freezing touch. He led her through narrow rows filled with un-identifiable pickled creatures. Pomfrey recognized some but didn't think she wanted to know what the others were. 

"Take your pick," he waved a hand among the shelves. She scurried away from him and retrieved the bottles she needed. The man smirked at her selection. 

"Well, well, it seems you have a surprise for our dear Potions Master." 

"How much do I owe you?" she hissed. His smirk widened and he told her. She quickly paid him and left the shop, his laughter following her out. 

********************

"Well Doc? What's the prognosis?" Harry asked as the golden-haired healer finished her scan. 

"Life force levels are still a bit low," Harry's face fell, "but not so much that I don't think you can go." The student's face changed instantly from one of depression to one of delight and he gave her a quick hug. 

"Thank you." 

"What that does mean however," she continued as he pulled away, "is that you are not to exert yourself. Take it easy and, if at all possible, I don't want you using magic. Is that understood?" she stared at him sternly. He gave her a mock salute. 

"Yes sir, doctor sir." 

"Then you have my consent to go." Harry's solemn expression again changed to one of happiness as he rolled out of bed and began digging through the chest of drawers for proper clothes to wear. He certainly wasn't going in his pajamas. Seri yawned and stood, leaving the boy to change. 

She was rather tired at the moment; there had been another Death Eater raid the night before with heavy casualties on both sides. She and Kit had worked through the night and well into the next morning. In fact she'd only managed to snatch a few hours sleep before coming to see Harry. She groaned silently as she rolled her shoulders, desperately trying to loosen the muscles in her upper back. Hands fell on her shoulders and with them came heat which sunk into the sore area. She groaned, aloud this time, as the hands moved swiftly and expertly over her back. She wasn't sure who it was, but who ever it was had the gift, the healing gift. It couldn't have been Kit; she'd left her sister napping in their rooms. Nor could have been Albus; he was at the ministry straightening out some new crises and wasn't expected back till late this evening. Harry was busy changing and besides, she would have heard him. That left one person: Severus. She lifted her head, not even aware that she'd laid it down, and looked up at him gratefully. 

"Thanks," she managed to croak out. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips. 

"Just returning a favor. I seem to remember you doing something similar for me when I was stressed." She stretched up. 

"I'm not stressed really, just tired," she amended before her eyes grew serious. 

"Severus has any one in your family ever been a healer?" The man blinked at the sudden change in attitude; from friendly to business-like in the blink of an eye. He shook his head. 

"My family had a tendency to destroy things, not put them back together. Why do you ask?" Her eyes narrowed at this bit of information. 

"You have the gift." He blinked at her. 

"Gift? As in the healing gift?" he asked incredulously. She nodded and leaned forward. 

"I'd like to give you a test, would you be willing?" He nodded and she drew out a dagger from deep within the folds of her robe. Severus eyed it warily. The blade was not straight like a traditional dagger but wavy, not unlike a ripple in the water. It had an ornate handle with silver tigers twisting around it and a light blue sapphire embedded in the end. She held it eye level a moment, looked at him again, then with one quick motion slashed her arm open with it. Severus shouted, knocking the dagger from her hand and grabbing her arm. He placed his hand around the gash in a futile attempt to stop the profuse bleeding. A noise caught his attention and he looked up, straight into her eyes. 

"Heal it Severus," she pleaded with both her voice and her eyes, "concentrate, I know you can." He looked down as the blood, red and slick, seeped through the gap between his fingers. He wasn't sure he had the gift even if she said he did, but he was going to try. Focusing on slowing his breathing, he conjured the picture up in his mind of how her arm had been before. Beneath his fingers he could feel the blood flow slow to a trickle and stop all together. Elated at his success, he poured more power into it. Slowly the skin began to knit together and seal over the wound. Finally he broke his concentration and looked down. Underneath his blood-stained hands was a white scar that shown out bright against the otherwise unmarred skin. He looked at her, relief plainly written on his face. She smiled at him proudly and gave him a one arm hug. 

"Thank you Sev; this definitely proves my theory." 

"Just promise me one thing," he said, his voice shaking slightly. 

"What?" 

"That you won't ever do that again," he finished. She laughed lightly and retrieved her dagger, tucking it safely back inside her robe. 

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully as she stood by the door, "I still need to test Albus." He rose from his seat but she was out the door and down the stairs before he could take another step, her laughter tinkling like bells behind her. Severus shook his head in disbelief and headed back into the bedroom to see if Harry was ready. All the while he thought: I'll never understand women, especially her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Severus snapped back to reality. 

"It's nothing," he waved away the boy's concern and gave him a once over. Harry was dressed in a long sleeved green shirt to hide his psuedo-Dark Mark. Didn't want everyone thinking he'd gone and joined the Death Eaters. To be absolutely safe they'd put a bandage around it, just in case. His black pair of jeans was a pair he'd received from the Weasleys that were just a bit tight but still fit perfectly, showing off his thinness as well as how tall he'd grown. Normally he kept his hair pulled back but today he let it fall free, obscuring most of his face. In place of his glasses were contacts the twins had been kind enough to get for him. He'd still wear his glasses, just not all the time. He wore black gloves, as did Severus, to hide his trinity mark. He didn't think he'd be able to to explain that in the short time he'd be with his friends. One would think that he was Severus' biological son instead of his adopted son, they resembled one another a great deal. But it didn't make a difference to Severus if Harry was his biological son or not, he was still his son. Harry turned slowly to allow the man a full view. 

"Well, what do you think?" he asked expectantly, wondering if he'd chosen the right ensemble. Severus grinned. 

"It's perfect, very Slytherin," Harry made a face, which served to make Severus' grin widen, "I guess we're ready. Let's go!" So out they went from the bedroom, down the stairs (though Severus insisted on carrying Harry down them) and through the great oak doors. 

********************

"Where is he? He should have been here twenty minutes ago," Hermione said worriedly, glancing at her watch for the hundredth time. Ron shrugged, refusing to show his inner turmoil, and answered like he had each time before. 

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll be here soon." This time was different; this time she didn't take this small comfort; this time she turned on him. 

"But what if he doesn't come? What if the letter was a hoax? What if Snape is playing some kind of game?" she cried, approaching hysteria. Ron grabbed her shoulders and gave her a brief shake. 

"Hermione calm down. We can't do anything until we know for sure that he's not coming," he said but Hermione was not paying attention. Instead her gaze was fixed over his shoulder, her expression a mixture of hope, sadness, and fear all at once. A second later he knew why. 

"Harry!" she yelled. He whipped around. There, coming through the crowd, was Harry; with Snape right behind him.His face was nuetral but when he saw them it brightened and he picked up his pace. Snape scowled and lengthened his stride to compensate. 

"Hi you guys," he greeted when he reached them. Hermione squealed happily and threw her arms around his middle, giving him a tight hug, that was soon joined by Ron. She squeezed so hard that Harry's eyes bugged out. Snape loomed over them menacingly. 

"Potter," he said coldly, causing both the boy's friends to let go. Harry drew himself up and stared into the other's eyes. 

"Sir." Ron and Hermione stared at them curiously. What was going on? Snape was acting...well normal for him and Harry was....obeying? It didn't make any sense. 

"Meet me back at the Leaky Cauldron at three," Harry nodded curtly, "Do not make me hunt for you. And do not, I repeat, do not disobey Winter's orders, understood?" Harry nodded again. Snape's gaze swept over them once more before he turned on his heel and marched away. 

********************

"There they are," Harry pointed discreetly to the two pacing figures ahead of them. Severus nodded, spotting them as well. 

"Are sure about this?" he asked one final time. Harry gave him an annoyed look. 

"Yes, are sure you want to do this, cause you don't have to. We could just tell them now, I'm sure there are plenty of men with straight jackets waiting around every corner," Harry said innocently which earned him a groan from the older man. "No, I'd rather see their reactions along with everyone elses later," he said, the wicked smile once again forming, "Now remember what Seri said, don't tax yourself." Harry laid a reassuring hand on the man's arm. 

"Don't worry I won't. Ready?" Severus squared his shoulders, set his expression into one of being deeply annoyed and nodded curtly. Harry set a neutral expression on his face and they set out forward. Harry watched them carefully as they approached. Hermione seemed upset and Ron was trying to sooth her. Then she looked over the red-head's shoulder and spotted him. She was wearing a very strange expression and when Harry reached out with his senses found that she was happy, yet sad and even afraid. Most likely of the stalking figure behind him. 

"Harry!" she yelled and Ron turned around. He smiled at them and walked faster. He could almost feel the scowl coming from the black shadow behind him as the man sped up to catch him. Hermione let out a high pitched squeal and assaulted his stomach with a bone crushing hug that was soon joined by Ron. He could feel his eyes bug out. To hide his threatening smile at the emotional scene, Severus sneered. 

"Potter," he said coldly, which seemed strange to do after all that had happened. His boy's two friends jumped back away from Harry, staring at him in obvious fright. He had to force himself not to raise an eyebrow. 'Do I really induce that much fear among my students?' he wondered. "Sir," Harry answered promptly, straightening up to stare into his eyes. Severus could sense from the bond that he shared with Harry that the boy was curious as to his friends' reactions as well. But Severus reminded him that they did'nt know what had happened yet and Harry accepted that. "Meet me back at the Leaky Cauldron at three," They'd figured that was as long as Harry would be able to hold out. "Don't make me have to hunt for you. And do not, I repeat, do not disobey Winter's orders, understood." Harry had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the man's overprotectiveness and nodded once more. Severus knew it was time to make his exit. After passing one last menacing look over them he turned and hurried away. 

********************

Hermione and Ron watched Snape until he'd completely disappeared before turning to Harry. In all rights, he was an unusual sight. His long hair fell to just past his shoulders and masked his face and expression as well as hiding his scar. There were dark circles under his eyes, as though he hadn't gotten any sleep. (Which he hadn't the past few nights do to nightmares but they didn't know that. They were thinking for entirely different reasons.) The clothes he wore were new, though the green shirt with silver lining and black pants resembled something that belonged in the Slytherin House. There was even a silver serpent on the breast of the shirt. He wore black gloves which seemed strange to both of them. They assumed he was made to wear these clothes to hide any marks on his body. His glasses were missing yet he had not stumbled around coming towards them and both knew he was blind as a bat without them. It was all confusing, they weren't sure what to make of it. Ron's eyes glittered dangerously bright as did Hermione's. 

"Come on Harry," Hermione said gently, her voice tight. She took one arm as Ron took the other and they began to walk down the street. 

"So, where to first?" Ron asked to break the silence that had fallen over them. Harry shrugged. 

"I've already got all of my supplies; I just came to see you guys." 

"We've got most of our stuff too so we have time to be with you," Hermione said. 

"Then why don't we go exploring? The last time I was here I saw a shop called Artemis' Fine Crystals, why don't we go there?" he offered as an idea, though with motives other than exploration. His friends smiled at his cheerful attitude. Maybe there was hope for him yet, they thought. 

"I know where it is, come on!" They took off running down the crowded street. Harry yelled at them to stop and slow down but they ignored him, thinking he was right behind them. Only when they realized that he was not did they stop. They turned and watched as Harry slowly jogged over to them, weaving in between the pressing people. When he reached them, he stopped and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. 

"Harry what's wrong?" they asked in unison. Harry took a few more seconds to catch his breath before answering. 

"I've been sick lately," he gasped, "I'm not supposed to exert myself." Ron and Hermione traded dubious looks but did not voice their opinions. 

"Do you want some help?" Hermione held out her hand but he shook his head, took one last deep calming breath and pushed away from the wall. 

"I'll be okay, I just can't do that anymore." They nodded in understanding and walked slowly the rest of the way. A bell jingled loudly as they opened the door. From the outside the shop looked small but the inside proved to be quiet roomy. The trio gazed around in wonder at their surroundings. All of the walls in the shop were lined with shelves and the shelves themselves were crammed with every type of crystal in every type of shape imaginable. The room was only lit by the window in the back and the window on the door but the light that did come in was picked up and reflected, or refracted in some cases, from the stones. 

"I've never seen so many crystals in my life," Ron breathed, "I wonder what they're used for." 

"Many different things young man, many different things," a voice from behind one of the shelves said. All three jumped as a man emerged from the long rows. He was about an inch or so taller than Seri, Harry wagered, around 5'8". His dark brown hair was untidy and one side insisted on falling in front of his green eyes. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" the stranger asked. Hermione shook her head. 

"We're just looking around Mr......" 

"Artemis, just Artemis," he supplied and he waved an arm around the shop, "and feel free to just 'look around' as you say." The three split up and headed off in different directions. Harry went swiftly from row to row, searching for his stone. 

"Looking for anything specific...." Artemis trailed off as he came up behind the startled student. 

"It's Harry and I'm looking for a Tiger's Eye stone," he said. Artemis raised a brown eyebrow and he looked him over once more. 

"You're Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up with excitement. Harry's shoulders fell, he did not need another person like Collin Creevy around him at the moment. The man caught his disappointed expression and laughed heartily. 

"Don't worry Harry, my cousin told me how much you hated the attention," he smirked at the boy's confusion. 

"Cousin?" Harry repeated, staring at him. Dark brown hair, which he flipped back to reveal that he didn't have two green eyes but one blue and one green. Suddenly it hit him. 

"You're Professor Snape's cousin Reese." The man smiled brightly. 

"Reese 'Artemis' Maxwell at your service Harry," Artemis gave him a mock bow. Harry returned both the smile and bow readily. Artemis beckoned him down one row and he began scanning the shelves, eyes flickering from one stone to another. 

"What were you looking for again?" the man asked. 

"Tiger's Eye," Harry answered as he too looked over the shelves, "An opal too if you have any, Sev said he needs a new one." Artemis nodded absently, reaching up to finger one particular crystal. He favored Harry with a piercing stare that reminded the teenager unerringly of the Potions Master. He turned back to the shelves and abandoned the stone in favor for another. This one he took off the shelf and held it out to Harry. It was a Tiger's Eye of a high quality, it's shape that of a square-based pyramid. Harry accepted the offering and held the stone in the flat of his palm. It was warm to the touch and he, at Artemis' encouragement, sent a bit of his power through it. It glowed happily in response. He was pleased to discover it unflawed. He smiled at the man who watched him expectantly. 

"It's perfect, now all I need is an opal." Another brief search produced a spherical, baseball-sized, colorful stone. Though not his type of focus stone, he could sense that it would be perfect for Severus. 

"I'll take them both," Harry proclaimed and payed the sum owed. 

"You really shouldn't have to pay at all but your friends are watching and I have a feeling they don't know what's going on." The man said through the side of his mouth. Harry nodded and the corner of his mouth upturned. 

"They don't and I plan to keep it that way," Louder he said, "Thank you Artemis, I hope we meet again." The man bowed to him again. 

"Count on it Mr. Potter." 

Only when they were outside the shop did either of his friends say anything about his purchases. 

"What did you get Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked down the street. Harry discreetly placed both stones in his pocket. 

"Nothing much, just a present for a friend," he lied easily. They walked in silence for the longest time, only occasionally commenting on the people and the shops around them. Their peace, however, was soon interrupted by three of their least favorite people. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasel and the Mudblood. What's the matter? Lost with out your precious Potter to hold your hand," Draco Malfoy's sneering tone cut though the quiet like a sharp knife. Beside him Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly at their leader's remarks. It took a moment for what the Slytherin said to sink in but when it did Harry had to fight, desperately I might add, to keep himself from falling to the ground and laughing. That would have earned quite a few eyebrows. Instead he kept his expression steady and traded amused looks with Ron. Hermione spoke up. 

"Go away Malfoy. We came here to have a good time with our friend, not see you." Malfoy smirked. 

"Oh dear me, I do think that the Mudblood's mad," Harry tensed, waiting to catch Ron, who was rapidly loosing his patience, if need be, "Why don't you introduce us to your friend, he seems to belong in Slytherin to me." Malfoy sauntered up to Harry and stuck out his hand. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin fifth year. Are you coming to Hogwarts as well?" Harry, his evil streak kicking in, decided to play along. 

"Yes as a matter of fact." Malfoy's oily smile widened in delight. Obviously he thought Harry was someone he could bring to his side of things. 

"Then you don't want to be hanging out with this riferaff, they're nothing but trouble. Slytherin is were you'll make your true friends." Harry said nothing, only stared at the hand. A strong sense of deje vu washed over him but he continued on. 

"Yes, but from the Gryffindor's stand point, you're the riffraff," he smirked when Malfoy's face flushed pink. Then his eyes narrowed and he studied Harry more closely. 

"You look very familiar," he started and made Harry wonder if the boy hadn't figured it out yet, "you remind me of," he paused, giving Harry one last look, "Professor Snape." Ron fell out of his chair in astonishment and Hermione looked as though she might do the same. Harry merely raised an eyebrow. 

"I get that a lot. See you at Hogwarts Malfoy," he calmly helped Ron to his feet and led his two friends away. 

********************

After he left the three Gryffindors, Severus wandered aimlessly down the cobblestone street, ignoring the people pushing past him and constantly bumping into him. He had no particular destination in mind, just some type of physical activity to keep his mind blank. It was then that he had time to ponder how he deeply he despised that mask of hatred he'd worn for so many years. Too many years. So much had happened to change him; for the better he believed. He no longer felt the need to be angry at the world; his students in particular. That was all thanks to the Boy-Who-Lived; with help from a certain kindly headmaster and mischievous twins. Though, if he hadn't retrieved Harry from the Dursleys' he would not have blown his cover as a spy. He would have had to continue and would have been a royal pain in the ass when school had started again. He still would have been in constant danger of being discovered, still walking the tight rope between light and dark. Now that it was all out in the open, more or less, he could display his support for the light side. A fact he found to be a great relief. If he hadn't saved Harry that night he would have never known what life was like for the bright, shining boy he called his son. It promised to be quite a show when that little fact was revealed. A voice reached his ears. Someone was calling his name. 

********************

Remus Lupin had arrived in Diagon Alley at around noon and had left his things at the Leaky Cauldron. Once he'd done that, he'd gone to the small café near the entrance to the busy street to get a little to eat. He sighed and set his tea aside, once again picking up the letter to read. 

Dear Professor Lupin, 

DO NOT LET SNUFFLES SEE THIS! If he did we have a feeling that he really would commit murder. You see we, Ron and I that is, are worried sick about Harry. He hasn't written to us since his birthday and that was almost a month ago. We don't know why he's at Hogwarts, no one seems to, and we couldn't get a word out of him about it. But that's not what we want to talk about. What we really want to discuss is what we saw on his birthday. 

While we were there, the twins joked about playing pranks on Snape. I pointed out to Ron that when Snape's name was mentioned Harry went very pale. That was the first sign that something was not right; Harry's never done that before. I mean, I know Harry hates the man and the feeling is mutual but we've never known him to be afraid of the man. That's what first made us suspicious. Later, when we were talking by the lake, he out right refused to say anything about why he was at Hogwarts. Well, I laid my hand on his arm and he jerked back, hissing in pain! I grabbed his wrist and pulled up his sleeve, because he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. His entire right forearm was taped and blood was soaking through the bandage. Ron and I were both horrified and demanded to know who had done that to him. He just covered it back up and denied that anyone had done anything to him. He said he had been clumsy but we didn't believe it; Harry's not clumsy. When he scooted away from us, the neck line of his shirt slipped down enough for us to see this star-like scar on his left shoulder. Neither of us had ever seen it before. We didn't say anything more about it and the topic turned to other things; like who was staying at the castle besides him. He said Snape and when he did he looked nervously at the forest and the castle; almost as if he was expecting something, or someone. We didn't say anything about this either. When it was time for us to leave and we were driving away; Ron and I sat waving at Harry. That's about the time that Snape came out of the forest and walked over to Harry. When he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked back at him. Both Ron and I saw his expression. You're not going to believe this professor, it was one of horror. 

When we got back to the Burrow we discussed it and came up with some rather disturbing solutions. We think Professor Snape is beating Harry. Now we know this sounds suicidal, especially with Professor Dumbledore there, but we figured this: Dumbledore can't be there all of the time. When we realized this it was brought up that he might be....sexually abusing Harry as well. We know this sounds disgusting and far-fetched but, as Ron put it, we were looking at all of the possibilities. 

We don't have any real proof beyond what we've told you. We didn't know what to do, there was no one else we could turn to. We hope we're wrong, we really do, but both of us have this sinking feeling that we're not. 

We've invited Harry to meet us in Diagon Alley on Sunday and we were hoping that maybe you can come as well. We know it's been a while since you've seen him. Maybe you can talk to him and he'll tell you something. If you can't come we understand and we'll owl you to let you know how the trip went. 

Your Students & Friends, 

Hermione & Ron 

Reading it for a fifth time didn't make it sound any better than it had the first four times. He rolled it back up and tucked it inside his robes, sitting back to watch the people hurry by from one shop to another. Could it be possible? Could Severus, no Snape be abusing Harry, even raping him? Snape had never struck him as that type of person but then again, one never could tell. Maybe he was acting under Voldemort's Imperious Curse, that could be a reason and he'd have no control over his actions. Then again he might be playing the triple-crosser and still be working for Voldemort. There was now way to truly tell, not without Veritaserum anyway. As he watched the people, one person strolled lazily by him that he hadn't expected. He jumped; it was Severus Snape. 

********************

Severus turned when a voice called his name and caught sight of Remus Lupin. Letting his surprise show only in his eyes, he resisted the initial reaction to sneer and stared at the man curiously. The man seemed unfazed by his expression and waved him to his table. 'Why the hell not,' he thought and made his way over. Unbenounced to him, he was being watched. From the shadow of an alley, two steel grey eyes followed the movements of the Potions Master closely. A wand tip emerged from the darkness and after a few well chosen words a curse shot from it. It hit Severus square in the back and the man flinched before resuming his walk. 

"Take that as a gift old friend," a cold voice whispered. Seconds later Lucius Malfoy emerged from the alley and went into the Leaky Cauldron. 

Severus felt the virus like power of a curse enter his body from behind and firmly latch itself around his stomach. He did his best to contain his reaction and only flinched. He shook it off and sat down at the DADA teacher's table. He inclined his head civilly to the man across from him before he spoke. 

"I didn't expect to see you here Lupin. I thought you'd come tomorrow with the others." Remus shrugged and fiddled with his cup. 

"I had a few extra things I needed to get so I came a day early," he offered as an explanation and was glad when the other seemed to accept it. 

"Will you be coming to the castle tonight?" Severus asked suddenly. Remus raised an eyebrow at the unexpected and strange question. 

"Yes, as soon as I'm done. I should be there around five, just in time for dinner," he answered. Severus nodded absently and looked up when a waiter appeared by his side. 

"Would you like something sir?" the overly cheerful teenager asked. Severus thought, water was probably all he could stomach at the moment, so that's what he asked for. The waiter disappeared to fill his order. 

"Why are you at Diagon Alley?" Remus asked politely. The man crossed his arms over his chest and allowed his lip to curl ever so slightly. 

"I was given the honor of babysitting Potter here," he drawled out honor in such a way as to let you know exactly what type of honor he thought it was. The Defense teacher frowned but continued. 

"That seems uncharacteristically nice of you Severus," he said, baiting the man. The remark earned him a hateful glare. 

"Believe me, it was not my decision to bring him here, it was decided for me." 

"Have you seen much of Harry around the castle? I know he's staying up there," Remus asked. The other man snorted, his face twisting in to one of boredom. 

"I only see Potter when I want to see him," he answered. Remus did not like the way that sounded; he didn't like it at all. 

"So," he began casually, "do you know why Harry was at Hogwarts this summer instead of at the Dursleys?" Silence was his only answer. Remus sighed in defeat. 

"You don't either?" The waiter returned and handed the ice water to the dark man who accepted it. 

"As a matter of fact, I do know but it's not my right to say. It's Potter's decision on whether or not to tell you," the man stated, taking a sip of his drink. He grimaced as it hit his stomach; he had to fight desperately to keep from rejecting it explosively. 

********************

After they had wandered for another hour, the three Gryffindors had decided to stop at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where they were served by Florean Fortescue himself. Harry greeted the man warmly, remembering how helpful and kind he had been when helping him with his homework. As well as how generous he'd been with his ice cream. The man was delighted that Harry remembered him and brought all three of them free sundaes. As they ate they chatted about the upcoming school year, wondering what surprises were in store for them. Harry could think of a few, but did not voice them. Hermione buzzed on happily about the fact that they were having O.W.L.'s this year. Ron only rolled his eyes at his friend's babbling but Harry listened patiently. One of the surprises was that he still had not told them of the fact that he'd already taken his tests, and passed, as Albus had put it, with flying colors. He figured they'd eventually find out on their own. He hadn't discussed it with his father yet but he assumed he'd be taking sixth year courses when school began. There was no point in sitting and listening to things he already knew. Though he was almost finished with that as well, he had a feeling he was going to be very bored at the beginning of the year. He figured he was about a week off from beginning his seventh year studies on Defense and Potions as it was. As he lifted another spoonful of double double choco-chocolate to take a bite, something hit his gut, hard. He gasped, both in surprise and in pain. The spoon dropped from his nerveless fingers and he wrapped an arm around his stomach. A quick check of his own body showed that it was reacting as if he'd been hit with a curse. The check also showed that their was no curse; not in him at least. Once he knew this he reached out to Severus and discovered that it was he that was cursed. He projected his concern to him. The other returned with a warm, red thought of love. Only when he received this did Hermione's voice succeed in getting through his pain-induced haze. 

"Harry!" her voice was shrill with panic. He gave his head a little shake and opened his tired eyes to stare directly into his friends' worried filled ones. He managed to crack a weak half-smile. 

"I'm alright you guys," he reassured, though he was not entirely convincing. Hermione leaned forward and placed her wrist against her friend's forehead. 

"You're burning up! Did you have that high of a fever when you came?" she demanded to know. He shook his head and wiped his now sweaty face. 

"It must have just flared up," he said as he fished through his pockets. His hand closed around a small bottle and he smiled, drawing it out. He popped the cork off and drained half of it, sighing as it's pleasant numbness coated his stomach and blocked the curse. Ron and Hermione watched him curiously as he re-corked it. 

"What is that?" Ron asked finally as Harry put the bottle back into his pocket. Harry thought quickly. 

"It's my medicine," he answered, which wasn't far from the truth. Once it was away from their sights he discreetly tapped it and it disappeared. 

********************

As Severus struggled to keep his stomach where God had intended it to be, a mental hum intruded in on his thoughts. He recognized that hum, it was Harry. The hum was tinged yellow with concern, and unspoken support. With Harry there the pain receded somewhat. Severus breathed a sigh, willing to take any small relief he could get. He sent his own mental message in return, showing his love. 

"Severus are you feeling okay?" Remus asked when he noticed how pale the other man had gone. Severus bit his lip and nodded his head only a fraction. He was afraid that if he moved much more, he'd regurgitate his breakfast. Suddenly a small weight dropped into his lap from seemingly no where. The Potions Master grabbed it and was happy to discover it was the potion that Kit had made for Harry. Nothing fancy, just a general healing draft in case anything was to happen. He lifted it up and frowned when he saw that it was half empty. Had something happened to Harry? No, he would have known and he hadn't sensed anything out of the ordinary. Still frowning, he downed the rest of the bottle's contents. 

"What was that Severus?" Remus dared to ask, curiosity getting the better of him. Severus scowled in reply. 

"I don't think that's any of your business Lupin. If I was inclined to tell anyone anything, I would most certainly not tell you." Even while he spoke, he sent a strong 'thank you' to his son. 

********************

Harry smiled as Severus' gratitude washed over him. After his little 'attack', conversation had resumed once more but now Ron and Hermione were watching him like two hawks, waiting to see if he'd become ill again. He resisted the urge to bonk both of them on the head and instead looked down at his watch. 

"Uh oh you guys," he said, causing the other two to glance up,"It's time for me to go; I don't want Professor Snape mad at me." He told them a quick good bye and made a hasty exit down the street. Ron and Hermione watched as the slight form of their friend disappeared into the throng of people. Finally Hermione broke the silence that had fallen over them. 

"I don't understand; I've never seen him like that. He's hiding something," sha said, sighing in frustration. Ron pulled her head against his shoulder. 

"I know Hermione, I know." 

********************

As Harry made his way down the street to the Leaky Cauldron his mind was fixed on Severus. Was he okay? Was he holding up? Even with the healing potion the curse still needed to be terminated. The most the potion would do until this was done was dull the effects. He expected the man to be waiting for him in the pub so he was surprised therefore when he spotted his father sitting at an out-door café table with Remus Lupin. 

********************

Remus just happened to glance up at the right time to catch Harry walking briskly towards the streets entrance. The student glanced over at them and his face clearly showed that he was startled. Whether it was him, or the Potions Master, or the fact that they were sitting together at a table that caused this reaction, the DADA teacher wasn't sure. Though he was leaning towards the latter. 

"Harry!" he called, waving the young boy over to join them. He wanted to see his favorite student again very much but he had ulterior motives. He wanted to see how he and Snape acted around one another. At the mention of Harry's name, Snape froze and his expression went completely blank. 

"Hello Professor Lupin," the boy greeted respectfully when he reached them. He gave Severus something of a half-bow. His gaze was fixed on the other man's face and his eyes glittered with an emotion Remus could only associate with fear. He was wrong however, it was worry. Undiluted worry. Severus didn't look good, in fact, he looked like he was barely hanging on. 

"I'm here Professor Snape." A slight scowl crossed the Potions Master's face. He pulled out his silver pocket watch and checked it. 

"Well, it seems you are on time for once in your miserable life Potter," he growled, though he sent an apology by way of their bond. Harry sensed it and lowered his eyes respectfully, staring at the tablecloth. 

"Yes sir Professor," he mumbled under his breath. Remus was shocked at the boy's behavior. He'd never seen Harry so....submissive. Frankly he didn't like it; it scared him. Just when he was about to jump to his student's defense, Snape rose form his seat and grabbed Harry by the arm in one swift movement. 

"Come on boy, you've had your fun. I have duties to attend to at Hogwarts." The man jerked him forward and Harry offered no resistance, allowing himself to be pulled. Remus watched them until they entered the pub and were out of his sight. He sat back and contemplated what he had seen and heard. Obviously something was going on, he just wasn't sure yet what. He'd come here in the hopes of discounting Ron and Hermione's fears. The only thing he seemed to have done was help confirm them. While Harry had been at the table he'd seen what the two had spoke of. Harry was....different than before. His hair was long and hid a great portion of his face, but what could be seen was unreadable. His clothes were obviously new but.....they were in Slytherin colors, something Harry would never wear. His glasses were gone, which was a surprise; though by the way he moved he didn't seem to need them. He wore gloves, to hide something but what? It was all in total contrast of the slightly messy boy (all teenagers are we don't deny it) he knew. And the way he acted around Snape, as though he did fear him. The look in his eyes had plainly shown that. No, he didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell intended to find out. 

********************

As they made their way through the pub and to it's fireplace, it looked to the customers as though Severus were dragging Harry along. In reality, Harry was supporting most of the man's weight. When they reached the fireplace, Severus tossed in a pinch of green Floo Powder and spat out, "The Three Broomsticks". Without a moment's hesitation, both stepped into the roaring green fire and were sucked away. 

They tumbled out of the stone fireplace, thankful they'd made it. Severus fell to his knees, all his concentration now on keeping his stomach down. The potion had long ago worn off and the pain had returned with a vengeance. So ignorant was he of his surroundings, that he failed to notice when two sets of hands grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. He gave them no trouble as they led him out the door and down the street. 

"What happened?" an ancient, yet strong voice asked in concern. He blinked; he knew that voice as like he knew his own. It was Albus. 

"He was hit with a curse. I could feel it from the other end of the street. We've got to find a quiet place so I can try to help him," a youthful voice answered; Harry. He could sense the other mage nod. 

"I felt it as well, I just wasn't sure what was happening. It's lucky I wasn't eating anything or it would've come up by now. What ever has got a hold on him, it's doing a hellashis job." As the headmaster spoke his speech gradually became more slurred. Suddenly Severus found himself listing off to the right. 

"Over here," Harry croaked, his voice laced with obvious pain. The student and headmaster led the Potions Master, who had long ago stopped caring, into a dark alley between two shops. Once they were concealed from prying eyes, the headmaster took on his child's full weight, leaving Harry free to work. Harry pushed the robe aside, unbuttoned the black over shirt, and ripped the white undershirt so it revealed the pale flesh of the man's mid-section. He took a deep breath and drew his hand back. 

"Harry," the headmaster called, causing Harry to look up,"have you ever done this before?" The teenager couldn't help but smile. 

"I've learned how if that's what you mean. If you mean have I actually put that knowledge into practice, not yet, but I'm about to." He stared straight into the man's terrified eyes. 

"Trust me Albus. Seri said the main key to healing a person is wanting to help them in the first place." The other nodded, the look dimming in his eyes. 

"I trust you little one," he stated. A raspy voice startled them both by saying, 

"I trust you too Harry." Albus' grip tightened and Harry's smile widened. 

"Hold on Sev, I'll have that thing out of you in a moment and it won't be nothing but a bad memory." Taking another deep breath, he plunged his hand towards and through Severus' skin. His eyes lost their focus as he desperately searched for the curse. Severus bit his lip and pressed harder against the headmaster. Albus murmured to him softly and ran a hand through his hair to keep him calm. Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped back into focus and he withdrew his hand, a dark red cloud clutched tightly in his fist. He flung it away from them and pointed his finger at it. 

"Pyronus!" he shouted, letting his anger fuel his power. From the tip of his finger a bright fire ball shot out and hit the curse, which shattered into millions of pieces, like a pane of glass. Harry fell to his knees and Severus slumped against Albus. For a moment none of them spoke but contented themselves with catching their breath. 

"Well," Severus spoke up, his voice cracking,"we're quite a pair aren't we Harry? It doesn't matter what we do, one or both of us always gets hurt," he joked. Harry let out a dry chuckle in reply. 

"That one was eating away at your stomach. If we'd waited much longer it would have completely destroyed it. As it is, your not going to be eating too many solid foods any time soon," he said. Albus shifted Severus to his right side, placing an arm around his waist for support. He then reached down and offered a helping hand to Harry, which he readily accepted. In a surprising show of strength, he hauled the exhausted teenager to his feet, pulling him to lean against his left side. Once he had them both situated, he set off towards the castle. 

"Albus I never knew you were this strong," Severus said in surprise, referring to the fact that he was practically carrying both him and Harry. 

"I may be old Severus, but I am not feeble." 

********************

A half an hour later, he had them both cleaned and changed into more comfortable clothes. The new father and son sat on the bed, quietly discussing what had happened at Diagon Alley. 

"I think we have them thoroughly confused, they don't know what to think anymore," Harry said as he sipped the hot tea the headmaster had ordered up for them. Severus smirked at his son's comment. 

"Yes, after that act we put on today, I wouldn't be surprised in the least." 

"Surprised in the least about what? What act? What are you two up to?" Albus demanded as he joined them on the bed. Both of them looked at him innocently; you could almost see the little halos above their heads. As well as the pointed red tails swishing behind them. 

"Up too? Why Albus, I don't know what you're talking about," Severus projected his innocence as well, which only served to make Harry snicker. The headmaster snorted his disbelief. 

"I'll just bet you don't. I'll ask again: what are you two up to?" Severus thought about it for a moment then pointed his finger at Harry. 

"It was all his idea father, I swear." 

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, giving the man a playful shove, "Might I remind you that you agreed to this father." 

"Really," the headmaster continued in a serious tone to stop the two antics, "What are you up to?" After one final kick in the leg, Harry answered him. 

"You see, we decided that..." He related the outline of what they had discussed and of the day's act. The all-too-familiar glint came to the headmaster's eyes when his grandchild finished. 

"I think I have something to add to that," he said excitedly. 

"What?" Severus asked cautiously. Albus told them. Harry grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically while Severus groaned and laid back against the fluffy pillows. 

"Merlin help me, you two have the biggest devious streaks on God's green earth. I swear you should both be Slytherins." Albus and Harry answered him in unison. 

"For the thousandth and one time Severus we are Gryffindors!!!" 

"Riiiiiiiight." 

********************

READ ALL OF THESE YOU WILL NEED TO! 

A/N: Weeeeeellll.... You know what, I like this better. No one has any clue what's going on. That will serve my purpose real well. I hope this is more to your liking and still funny. I guess I have to wait and find out. 2A/N: Oh good grief I finished. *collapses once again from complete exhuastion* I'm sorry this is late but there's a reason. *points back up at chapter* In case you haven't noticed it's the longest one yet not adding to the fact that FF.Net has been down lately. Don't worry about Seri and Sev, I'm not rushing things just hinting right now. And no she is not suicidal, she trusted Sev to heal her. Nothing major is going to happen between them until Halloween, and even then it won't be anything big. Well, sort of. 

3A/N: What do you think of Reese 'Artemis' Maxwell? As you may remember I first introduced him in the 11th chapter. He is Sev's cousin and friend. He was a Gryffindor, a year ahead of Severus and and the Marauders. Uhhhh....he plays a very important role later on. I know we didn't see much of him or his personality but that will change. He does work for the Order of the Phoenix but we'll get into that later. From now on I will call him Artemis. 


	20. Illusions of Safety, Shattered

A/N: Ooooookaaaay. Here's the revised version of this. If it's a little choppy, I'm sorry. I hope you like it.

+....+ means Phoenixius.( I know it was different before but the program I'm using won't let me do that. *shrugs*)

Disclaimer: Do I? Or do I not own Harry Potter? That is the question. One I think we all know the answer to. NOT!

Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be? No reason at all.

**Warnings:**Buckle your seat belts boys and girls, this story's about to take one hell of a twist.

**A/N:** Ummm....I'm sorry this took so long. Once school starts my posts will regulate themselves. Ummm....one last request....PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

+ Chapter 20- Illusions of Safety, Shattered

Much of the afternoon was spent with them retelling their trip to Diagon Alley. Once the twins had awoken and come to check up on their patients, a spot was made for them on the large bed and they discovered what had happened. The meeting with young Malfoy served to keep them all in hysterics for quite a while before Harry confessed that wasn't the only time it had happened.

"We ran into some of my housemates on our way to the ice cream palor. Neville, unfortunately, was one of them. You should have seen his expression; you would have thought I _was_ Severus, the evil and feared Potions Master, just strolling along like nobody's business." Severus expression became one of long suffering.

"I'm not _that_ mean to my students," he whined playfully.

"Yes you are," Harry and the twins answered in unison. Severus pouted, pretending to be hurt when Albus' arms encircled him.

"Ignore them child, they're all meanie heads anyway," he cooed.

"Hey!" came the indignant reply from the three. Severus grinned and stuck out his tounge at them. Seri groaned at the absurdness of it all.

"I don't believe this. You're acting the same way you did when James slipped a de-aging potion in your drink and turned you into a two-year old." Harry snorted in laughter and buried his face in a pillow, desperately trying to hide his mirth.

"I remember that! Albus volunteered to watch after you till the potion wore off," Kit added. Albus nodded, his upturned whiskers betraying his amusement.

"My rooms and office were never quite the same after that. He was a very _smart_ two-year old," he let out a suffering sigh, making the others double over in laughter.

"Do you have any more stories from when you guys were in school?" Harry asked exictedly. Seri refused to tell anymore, and wouldn't let Kit open her mouth. Only when Severus goaded her about one of the infamous Marauders not wanting to tell about any of there hair-raising (and sometimes that term was literal) adventures did she relent. Though it made Harry curious.

"You were a Marauder? But your name's not on the Marauder's Map." She nodded as he spoke.

"Kit and I were Marauders up to a certain point. The only reason James, Sirius, and the others didn't allow us to put our names to that particular parchment, even though we helped create it, was the fact that we refused to play pranks on the Slytherins." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Kit jumped in before her sister could answer.

"Well, Seri happened to like a certain Slytherin boy by the name of...." Seri dashed over and clamped a silencing hand over her sister's mouth. This earned her a annoyed look which she pointedly ignored. Harry eyed them both suspiciously a moment longer before letting the matter drop.

"So what were your nicknames?" he asked instead.

"Tigress," the golden-haired woman answered. She gave her sister a warning glare before removing her hand from her mouth. Kit simply straightened her robe and answered.

"Snowball."

"Snowball?" he repeated incredulously. She looked a bit miffed.

"Of course, what else would you call a snow leopard?" The subject was left at that and they went on to more important matters, namely those advernture tales Seri promised. Once she'd talked herself out they went onto other matters. First thing that was discussed was where Harry would stay. At the twins suggestion and Albus' total agreement, it was decided he would continue to reside with the headmaster. As would Severus, though to do that took work. If he wanted to stay with Harry during the day, he'd stay strictly in the bedroom. When it was safe for him to leave the headmaster would come get him, himself. After everyone had retired for the night, Severus would leave the dungeons under the invisibility cloak and creep back to the headmaster's rooms. He'd stay there at night and then once again leave under cloak in the morning. He'd travel down to the dungeons, take off the cloak and make an appearance for breakfast before once again retreating to the headmaster's tower to eat with Harry. If anyone wanted to see Harry alone they'd just set up a time and place. Severus would also come to lunch but breakfast and dinner would be reserved for the new family. Seri and Kit believed that the more time Severus, Harry and Albus spent together the closer they would become. They wanted the three to become dependent on one another.

They also decided not to inform the staff of Pomfrey's dismissal, or of the twins being hired on. If anyone asked why they were in the castle so often they would reply that they had business with Dumbledore, which equaled to business with the Order. It was a neat little system that covered about everything.

They'd barely scratched the surface of what they were to do when Severus glanced at his watch and saw the time; 4:50.

"Oh shit, guys we have to shut this down. I forgot to mention, Remus is coming in at 5 o'clock." The others looked at the time.

"Nice warning Sev, any closer and he'd be knocking on the door," Harry said sarcastically. This earned him a reproachful tug at his hair from the Potions Master. Harry gave him a sheepish grin in apology and leaned against his shoulder. Severus responded by putting an arm around him. The headmaster sighed and rose from the bed, followed by the twins.

"Since all the teachers come to check in I assume Remus will as well. That means I need to be in there to greet him. Will you two accompany me?" The twins nodded and followed the headmaster back to his office. When they closed the door behind them, Harry sighed and snuggled closer to his father. The man sat back against the headboard and pulled his child closer, all the way into his lap. Harry sighed again and contented himself with listening to the other's slow and steady heartbeat.

"Do you think they'll actually believe that we have become a family? You have to admit, it is rather far-fetched," Severus wondered aloud. Harry merely shrugged, not wishing to disturb the quiet harmony that had fallen over them.

"I'm not sure Sev, but if anyone can pull it off, the five of us can."

******************

They had barely taken their places and settled down when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," Albus called as he sat back. The door opened to admit the familiar form of Remus Lupin.

"Hi Albus. Oh! I'm sorry," he said when he spotted the twins, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The werewolf turned to leave.

"Nonsense Remus, you're not interrupting anything. We were just discussing Order business. Please, have a seat," he waved his hand to the last of the vacant chairs. Remus sank into it gratefully.

"Thanks Albus, it was a long trip back from Madrid. Hi you two," he greeted the twins.

"Hi Moony," they returned in unison.

"I just came up here," Remus continued, turning his attention back to the older man, "to tell you that I'm here and..." he stopped, uncertainty creasing his face. Albus leaned forward, worried that something else had happened.

"And?" he prompted. Remus bit his lip but decided to continue.

"And to ask you why Harry's here," 'Ah, of course,' thought Albus, "Did something happen at the Dursleys?" A sad look passed over the headmaster.

"Yes, I'm afraid something did," his eyes shone with anger, but who he was angry at Remus could not tell, "Though I'm afraid I can not tell you what happened and why he's here, it is not my right." Remus' shoulders slumped in disappointment. He'd seriously been hoping that the headmaster would tell him something.

"Severus said as much," he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Albus asked politely, though he'd heard what the man had said. Remus looked up.

"I said Severus said as much when I was in Diagon Alley. He said he was escorting Harry." The headmaster nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes I asked him too. I'm afraid neither of them have been out much this summer. They've been cooped up together for far too long." Remus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Cooped up.....together?" he repeated, not sure if he'd heard right. The headmaster nodded, seeming oblivious to the frightened gleam in the Defense teacher's eyes.

"I could not take care of Harry this summer, I have been far to busy. Since I could not watch him, I left him in Severus' capable hands. He's been staying down in the dungeons with him." It took a moment to register what the man had said, but when it did, it hit like a ton of bricks. Down in the dungeons....together? They'd spent the entire summer in the same small apartment....together? Didn't Albus know what was going on? Snape had free access to Harry twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Anything could have happened; anything. A hand touched his sleeve lightly.

"Remus?" Seri called, her voice laced with concern for her old friend. Remus snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I just find it hard to believe that those two spent the summer together and actually _survived._" He tried to make it sound like a joke but he had a feeling it didn't. "Miracles are apart of life Remus," Albus said innocently which caused Remus to do a double take. "Yes, they are," Remus agreed reluctantly.

"To my knowledge, they've gotten along well. Harry spent a great deal of his time up here when I was here though, and I've gotten to know him quite well. A thing I was hoping to be able to do. He seems fine." The last few words did not seem to registure with the man, the contents of the letter flashed through his mind. A sudden anger boiled up into the werewolf's chest for the man across from him. How, how could he have done that to Harry?! How could he leave him to a man that was a known supporter of Voldemort; never mind that he spied for the light side! All of the evidence that something fishy was right under his noise and he was blatantly ignoring it. He drew in a calming breath, stomping his anger down and forcing out a smile. There was nothing more he could do, not until he had more proof. Or a chance to speak with Harry.

"Well, he won't be with Severus much longer," 'Not if I have anything to say about it,' he thought to himself, "Not with school starting in a week." Albus nodded and stood when the other man did. "True, true. They'll be out of one another's hair soon enough. Good night Remus, I'll see you at tomorrow's staff meeting."

"See you then Albus," he said and slipped out the door. When he was gone Albus let out a great sigh of relief and glanced at the two healers.

"Well, that was easy enough. Now I have to come up with a reason for the rest of the staff."

"We know you can do it Albus."

********************

Remus walked slowly down the hall, deep in thought. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Harry Potter, the son of his best friend, was being abused by an old school enemy. And possibly much more. He squelched that thought. It did not do to dwell on suspicions that could be nothing more than fantasy. Things just weren't making sense, they weren't adding up. What could Snape possibly hope to gain by doing what he was doing? Nothing more than his own sick pleasure, that was for sure. Unless, he really was under Voldemort's Imperious Curse. That would explain the pained expression in Diagon Alley; he could have been trying to break free of it. But then, why didn't Harry go to Dumbledore and tell him what was going on?

*He's scared Remus and ashamed, wouldn't you be?* A voice inside his head asked. Remus thought about it longer.

"Yeah, I guess so," he muttered under his breath.

*Then there's your reason.* It was true, Harry would most likely be ashamed that anyone had touched him in such a way. He had been ashamed of being a werewolf in school, thinking that he'd never make any friends because of it. But then he'd met James and Sirius, who never let him feel down or depressed. They'd been his friends to the very end. Remus stopped, saving himself from running into the door of his quarters. Friend, that's what he'd be to Harry. With his mind firmly made, he went in to his rooms. He was determined to see Harry before the week was out.

********************

Monday was pure chaos. Teachers came and went at all times of the day. House-elves scurried here and there, from one job to another. Each and every teacher, once they were settled in, came to see the headmaster and visit with him. When Harry couldn't stand to be stuck in the bedroom any longer, he begged his father and grandfather to let him out. After a brief discussion they had agreed and Harry soon found himself wandering up and down the corridors. He greeted this confused teacher and that startled teacher as he passed them, on his way to where he wasn't sure. Maybe a walk around the castle grounds? Making up his mind he turned in that direction, and ran into the last person he expected to see, Dudley.

"Dudley what are you doing out here?" he asked, curious as to why the other boy would be sitting on the steps. Dudley looked up when Harry hobbled down the steps to sit beside him.

"I just thought I'd rest a minute after running around that pitch," he gestured to the green field. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You ran around the Quidditch pitch? No wonder you're still looking trim," he complemented. Dudley grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks. What did you call that thing, a Quidditch pitch?" Harry nodded.

"Quidditch is the best sport in the wizarding world, everyone follows Quidditch." Dudley looked impressed.

"Why are the stands so high?" he asked. Harry smiled mischievously.

"That's because Quidditch is played on brooms." Dudley's eyes widened.

"Brooms? As in up in the air brooms?" Harry grinned, an idea forming.

"Yeah, want to give it a go?"

"You mean, you'd teach me to ride a broom?" Harry nodded and stood.

"Come on then, we'll go get my broom and then get you one of the school brooms." He offered his hand to his cousin, who accepted it. Harry hauled him to his feet.

"Follow me." Harry led Dudley through the twisted maze of corridors. It had been over a week and the moving portraits still amazed him. He could have sworn that the doors moved around and even suspected a few doors of not actually being doors. He'd barely caught himself a few times from stepping on a trick step that liked to disappear. He'd been fortunate so far as to not be tricked, but his father wasn't so lucky. He'd been fooled several times by this amazing school and came in every night muttering something about it. He roamed the school during the day, as though he were looking for something. Though what that something was, Dudley wasn't sure. So lost in his thoughts was he that he failed to notice Harry had stopped and ran right into him.

"Sorry." Harry rubbed his shoulder.

"No problem," then he turned to the portrait, "Good day Master Merlin," he bowed slightly to the dark man. Merlin smiled.

"Hello Harry, I assume you want in, password first please." Harry opened his mouth to answer but hesitated. He closed his mouth then turned to Dudley.

"Not to be rude Dudley but could you close your ears? It's nothing personal, I just don't want your father coming down here," he said. Dudley nodded, understanding why the boy would make such a request. He placed his hands over his ears and turned his back on him for good measure. Harry edged closer to the portrait and whispered "Marauder" quietly. Merlin smiled again and swung open. Harry tapped Dudley on the shoulder and led him into the apartment. Both cousins were completely unaware that they had been followed the entire time. The dark shadow shifted and began making it's way back to the upper part of the castle; all the while muttering,"So this is where you've been hiding, so this is where you've been hiding."(A/N: Curious as to who that is? Well, you'll find out soon enough. Though you're not going to like it.)

********************

For the next two hours, Harry proceeded to teach Dudley the finer points of riding a broomstick, or at least try to. After these two hours of nothing but pure struggle, Harry had to admit defeat. There was no way it was going to happen. It was official: Dudley Dursley did not belong on a broomstick! He just did not seem to possess the precise quardnation that was required and that Harry himself had. Though, that's not to say they didn't have fun, quite the opposite really. Dudley did not let the fact that he couldn't really ride deter him one bit. He could get on the broom, kick off, and hover but if he tried to make it go forward he simply lost his balance. So after a while he contented himself with watching in astonishment as Harry simply zoomed gracefully from one end of the pitch to the other. He was rather confused when Harry conjured up a bag of balls and asked him to throw them. He did, however, as hard as he could in every direction. Harry caught every one. After the second hour Dudley waved to the ground, indicating he wanted to land. Harry agreed and they both touched down. As soon as they did, Dudley began bombarding Harry with questions about brooms and Quidditch. Like, why did Harry's broom go faster than his own and why had he asked him to throw those balls. He answered readily and found himself explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch.

"So," Dudley began when Harry finished, "How long have you been flying?" Harry's gaze wandered up to the open blue sky above them.

"Five years now, I'm the seeker for my house team."

"The seeker catches the snitch right?" Harry nodded, "Is it hard to do?" The black haired boy shrugged. He'd never really thought about that before.

"Depends. Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't." They fell silent after this. The blonde boy idly twisted a blade of grass between his fingers, coming to the conclusion that is was time to broach the subject that was really bothering him.

"Why did you save us Harry?" he asked quietly. Harry started at the unexpected question and turned to him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The other boy sighed and threw the grass away. It caught on the wind and sailed away from them.

"Harry don't be thick, you know what I mean. Why, and how could you rescue us after all that my family and I have done to you?" Harry should have known this would come up eventually.

"Dudley how many times did Voldemort come to see you?" he asked. The other's brow furrowed at the change in subject but answered anyway.

"The one with the red eyes? Just the one time," he shuddered, "I doubt I'll ever forget that."

"Me either," Harry whispered in agreement.

"What do you mean by that?" his cousin asked curiously.

"I was there," Harry answered simply. Now Dudley was thoroughly confused. Harry couldn't have been there, he would have seen him if he had been.

"What do you mean, 'I was there.'?" The mage removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, wishing he did not have to re-live this particular memory.

"Voldemort and I are connected through my scar. Sometimes I dream about the things he does, like I'm actually there," Harry stopped and rubbed the heel of his hand over his eyes again, "It's never a pretty sight, almost always someone gets tortured or killed. About a month or so ago I fell asleep while waiting up for Sev and guess who I dreamed about," he grimaced, "None other than the dark lord himself. I followed him and found _you all_," Harry gave the other a meaningful look, "I was shocked, I thought you guys were still safe and sound back at Privet Drive. It never occurred to me Voldemort would want you guys. It should have but it didn't," he continued bitterly, berating himself for not thinking such a thing, "When I saw you all there I knew I had to get you all out, no matter what," he sighed, "It took me a month to find you all but I finally did. No one, not even you and your family, deserves to be in that creature's clutches. I know what he can do, hell I've even been through some of it, and no one deserves that." Silence once again fell between them after this speech. The wind picked up and blew Harry's messy black hair away from his face. Dudley studied that face and discovered something that startled him. Wisdom, maturity, and power, all bottled up in this teenager that he used to use as his personal punching bag. Harry had seen more of life, been through situations no normal teen should have had to and had come out as the person before him. This realization cast him in a totally different light.

"I think then," he said, breaking the silence, "that I owe you two things. One, an apology for all the things I and my family have done to you. Two, a thank you. Most people would have just left us there to rot, but you didn't. Thank you." Harry, not knowing what to say after this, glanced down and at his watch.

"Crap, is that the time? Sorry Dudley, I promised my father I would eat lunch with him. Maybe we can talk later." With a hurried goodbye, Harry hopped on his Firebolt and was off in a flash. Dudley just shrugged and shouldered the broom, beginning the trek back to the castle. His heart was light though, he was glad he'd made amends with his cousin. He really was an interesting person once you got to know him. Once he dropped off his broom in the shed, he headed up to his rooms. When he went in he was greeted by his smiling father. This immediately made Dudley suspicious. His father had hardly smiled at all since they'd been at the school.

"Hi dad, what's up?" he asked casually, hoping to find out what had made the man so happy.

"Nothing, nothing at all Dudley," he answered a little too fast, and chuckled to cover it up. Dudley let the matter go and turned away, heading toward the quarters' bathroom.

"What ever you say," he said, though he intended to mention it to Harry later, "I'm going to take a shower, I got a little sweaty."

"Okay son." 

********************

Severus paced the length of the living room. He was worried, Harry hadn't come to lunch yet. He was already fifteen minutes late. He hoped nothing had happened to him. At that thought he shook his head at his own absurdness. They were at Hogwarts, they were safe, nothing could go wrong here. (A/N: Yeah right.) A sudden knock at the window startled him out of his thoughts. He crossed the room and pushed back the curtain. Seeing who it was, he threw open the window and stepped aside. Harry flew in and set down lightly on the floor. Severus closed the window behind him.

"Sorry I'm late I...." He found himself being swept up into a tight hug.

"Sev what is it?" he asked, alarmed by the man's behavior. Severus held him a moment longer before releasing him.

"It's nothing, I was just worried when you came in late, usually you're very punctual." Harry smiled sheepishly as he put his Firebolt in his room.

"I was giving Dudley a flying lesson, that's why," he called as he cleaned up. Severus pulled the bell pull and placed an order with Winky.

"Really? It certainly seems like you two are getting along better," Severus commented as Harry sat down across from him. The fire mage shrugged.

"It's very hard to talk to some one who has despised you all his life," he said, picking up his fork as the food popped on the table, "but I think we're making ground. Quidditch is a wonderful teacher, in more ways than one. He's learning a little of my life as a wizard."

"Did he ask why you saved him?" Severus inquired as he sipped his tea. Harry nodded.

"Yes and I explained to him why,"he answered. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Good. I think he has the right to know. Oh, you missed it. I passed Remus in the hall and he was talking to Flitwick. You should have seen the look he gave me, you would have thought I was Voldemort just strolling along," he let out a suffering sigh, making it seem as if this happened every day. Harry snickered.

"I haven't seen him, though I'm sure he's going to want to see me eventually. Most likely he'll want to talk. Did Flitwick say anything about the look Remus gave you?" Severus nodded, stabbing a bit of potatoes.

"I think so. When I went around the corner I stopped to listen and I think he asked something somewhere along the lines of, 'Remus what is it? You look like you just saw a Dementor.'," he imitated the other teacher's squeaky voice making Harry snicker even harder.

"I can not wait until school starts," the teenager proclaimed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Severus asked curiously, feigning ignorance. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know very well why and if you don't by now I'm certainly not going to tell you." The conversation went on for another half an hour before Harry stood up.

"Pardon me," he excused himself from the table and headed toward the bathroom.

*******************

Remus marched down the hall to Snape's dungeon quarters. He hadn't seen Harry sense the day before and he was beginning to worry. The only place he had any clue where he might be was the dungeons, so that was where he was going. He halted before the dark portrait.

"Is anyone inside?" he asked gruffly. The portrait seemed ruffled by his abrupt manner.

"Yes," he answered somewhat reluctantly. Remus reached out and rapped sharply on the frame.

********************

Severus looked up from his plate as a tapping reached his ears. He stood and walked over to the entrance, curious as to who it was. Albus wouldn't knock and neither would the twins, that meant it had to be someone else. He opened the portrait and was surprised to see Remus standing on the other side. He pulled his surprise under control and schooled his features.

"Yes?" he bit out in annoyance. He'd rather not be disturbed at the moment and fully intended to show that fact. Remus wouldn't let himself be put off and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it alright if I come in?" he asked with strained politeness. Severus ran through a list of excuses over in his mind but could find none that would apply here. With a suffering sigh he stepped aside to allow the man entry. Remus hurried in and did a quick survey of the room. Not much had changed in the two years since the last time he'd been here. It had only been once but enough to leave an imprint. He rounded on the other professor when he heard the door close behind him.

"So....have you seen Harry lately? I want to talk to him." Severus merely sneered in reply and resumed his seat at the dining table.

"What that boy does on his own time is none of my concern and it certainly shouldn't be your's," he replied, his tone simply brimming with disdain. Remus managed to keep his temper in check.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing?" he questioned. Severus leaned forward over the table and came nose to nose with the other man.

"No you may not ask but sense you already have I'll answer. It should be obvious to any half-wit that I'm eating lunch." Remus broke the staring contest by leaning back.

"Do you normally eat lunch with two plates?" he asked innocently and smirked when the other blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth only to close it again with out emitting a sound. There was a sudden _whoosh_ of rushing water and the opening and closing of a door.

"Severus I....oh hello Remus. I didn't know you had come in," a decidedly female voice said.

********************

Once Harry had finished his business he'd washed his hands. As he was grabbing a towel to dry them off, voices from the room beyond caught his attention. He pressed his ear against the crack of the door in the hopes of catching at least part of the conversation. He could not but he did recognize the voices: Severus and Remus. By the sound of it they were arguing over something. He, most likely, being that something. He'd have to wait until the man left and if Severus' snarly attitude was in full swing it wouldn't be that long. Then he and Severus could get back to lunch. He slapped his forehead. Lunch; there were two plates out there and he bet anything Remus would be rather curious as to who the Potions Master was dining with in his _personal_ quarters. He ran a mental checklist of who would do such a thing. The headmaster and.....well the headmaster. But disguising himself as Albus wouldn't work. Everyone knew he was eating with the staff that had arrived. One of the twins maybe? They were gone to their clinic in Hogsmeade to arrange it's final closure. Out of those two, Seri would be the best choice. Turning to the mirror, he closed his eyes and blanked his mind except for an image of the healer. After a second he spoke a soft incantation and felt his power weave the false identity over him. When the feeling stopped he opened his eyes and was astounded by the results. Where his reflection had been was now Serenity Winter in perfect detail. So his appearance was taken care of now what about his smell. Remus was a werewolf and therefore had a werewolf's sense of smell, which was as good, if not better, than a dog's. His eyes roamed around the room for anything, anything that would make him smell less like...well less like himself. He spotted a small bottle of a swirling purple liquid and grinned, snatching it up. The potion Severus had been using in his hair to keep it calm instead of that horrible hair grease. And the main ingredient, he thought happily as he uncorked the top and took a whiff: Night-blooming jasmine. Night-blooming jasmine happened to be a favorite fragrance of Seri's as well as lavender and water lily. He coated his fingers in it and dabbed it over his skin before re-corking the bottle and replacing it. He washed his hands once more and flushed the toilet. Pushing back his now long and golden hair, he took one last look in the mirror. Green, though darker than his own, eyes stared back at him.

'Well, here goes nothing.' He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Severus I....oh hello Remus, I didn't know you had come in." He wasn't sure what he should be more amused by: a female voice issuing from his own mouth; Remus' stunned expression, apparently this was not who he was expecting; or _Severus'_ shocked expression. Severus knew who had been in the bathroom and who stepped out was of it was definitely _not_ that person. Harry had to exercise a great deal of self control to keep from bursting out laughing and blowing his whole charade to pieces right then and there. Boy did he wish he had a camera, this was priceless. He put on a sweet smile for them both and sauntered up to the table, reclaiming his place at it.

"Remus? Is something the matter?" The Defense teacher jumped a little at the sound of the healer's voice.

"No...no...nothing. Nothing's wrong, I was just asking Severus if he knew where Harry was."

"I met him on my way here. He was just wandering around the castle. He could be anywhere by now." Remus nodded, slightly dazed.

"Thanks Seri, I'll try looking around a bit more. Sorry to interrupt your lunch." Harry smiled charmingly and led the man to the portrait-hole.

"No problem. I hope you find Harry." He pushed Merlin open and the man stepped through. "I hope so too. See you later."

"Bye Remus," he waved merrily at the retreating form before shutting the portrait and slumping against it.

"Oh boy that was too close," he whispered, putting his head in his hands. Someone from above cleared their throat and he looked up into the bemused face of the Potions Master.

"Would 'Seri' mind terribly is 'she' turned back into my son Harry?" he inquired politely, earning him a gentle kick in the shins, which he promptly returned.

"No, 'she' would not," he answered back. After a second the healer's image flickered and then melted away all together, leaving only Harry behind.

"Much better." He pulled Harry to his feet and they went back to the table.

"That," Severus proclaimed, "was inspired. How did you cover up you scent?" he asked curiously. Harry held out his hand to the other.

"Take a whiff," he commanded. Severus' nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Night-blooming jasmine, brilliant. You are a Slytherin at heart. I think I'll talk to Albus about having you transferred." Harry growled while Severus grinned at him cheekily. He got a napkin in the face.

"Oh shut up."

********************

The rest of the afternoon was spent studying quietly in the dungeons while the rest of the school fairly buzzed with activity. At one point, during a break from the books, Harry remembered something. "Oh good grief, Remus. I told him I was wandering around the castle."

"You mean Seri told him you were wandering around the school," Severus amended with a grin. Harry shot him an annoyed glare.

"The point is if he doesn't find me soon he's liable to come back down here." Severus sobered and nodded, glancing at the grandfather clock.

"It's fifteen minutes till the staff meeting any how, so we'll stop for now. Why don't you go 'find' him and let him take you." Harry nodded in agreement and called his cane and the Marauder's Map to him. Both came zooming into the room but there was someone wrapped around his cane.

#Hello sleepy head,# Harry greeted his albino friend. The snake lifted it's diamond shaped head and yawned, slithering from the cane to encircle Harry's neck. He could only watch in amusement.

#Comfortable?# he asked innocently. The joke was lost on the snake for he simply hissed,

#Quite young master.# Harry rolled his eyes and tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lines crawled over the ancient parchment to complete a map of Hogwarts. Severus leaned over his shoulder for a look.

"It seems different than the last time I saw it," he commented.

"I've tweaked it a bit, added a few things here and there that the Marauders didn't find. I've gotten to know this castle pretty well." Severus rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"As well as Albus and I, I'll bet." The teenager gave him a sly grin.

"With you two as teachers, how could I not?" He scanned the map for the dot he was looking for.

"Ah ha, there he is; heading in the general direction of the headmaster's office," he wiped the map and stood up, "I better go, see you at the staff meeting." Severus gave him a quick kiss on the forehead then shoved him playfully towards the door.

"Go on, you don't want to be late." Harry stared at him for a moment, touched his forehead, then grinned and ran out the door. Severus just shook his head and began to clean up.

*********************

Harry raced down the hall, going a little faster than was absolutely necessary or safe. He careened around corners, scrambled behind paintings and plowed through tapestries. In next to no time he was standing outside the stone gargoyle, huffing and puffing. He'd barely made it, he realized, when Remus rounded the corner a few minutes later. The man visibly brightened at the sight of him.

"Harry, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." The student smiled at him shyly.

"I've just been wandering around Remus. Any particular reason you wanted to see me?" Remus found Harry's shy attitude a bit disturbing but decided to press on.

"Just to talk a bit but we can't now, I have to go to a staff meeting." Harry pulled out a silver pocket watch lined with rubies and emeralds, a birthday present from the twins, from the inside of his robes.

"You're right, it is almost time. I'll walk with you, I have to be there anyway." He smiled again at the man's bewildered expression and set out in the direction of the staff room, leaving the Defense teacher to catch up.

"Why are you going to be at the meeting?" Remus inquired as they walked.

"The headmaster asked me to be," Harry answered with out looking up at him. Before the other could ask another question they arrived at their destination. Harry pushed open the wooden door. Inside was every teacher in Hogwarts, sitting around a long table and chatting happily. Few paid the two new occupants any heed as Remus took his normal seat and Harry headed to the head of the table. The DADA teacher was surprised when Harry took the chair next to the headmaster's and began conversing with him quietly. That's strange, he thought to himself, that's Severus' place normally. Speaking of the Potions Master, that's who came through the door next. A cold air filled the room at his entrance, catching everyone's attention. They stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him. He scowled at them all in turn, making absolute sure he nailed each one with his ice attitude. Severus held his gaze a moment longer before abruptly turning away and taking a place at the middle of the table across from Remus. Once he was seated Albus stood.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope your trip was safe and your summer relaxing. Before we begin discussing events for this coming year I would like to answer a question some of you are likely wanting to ask. Harry here," he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, "has stayed the summer at Hogwarts and will continue to do so from now on. His aunt, uncle, and cousin are here as well. If you are wondering why they are here I'm afraid all I can say is that it was no longer safe for them on Privet Drive." Silence fell over them after this and the teachers stared at Harry varying degrees of curiosity. Harry returned their curiosity with a calm and collected gaze, not at all perturbed by the attention he was receiving. The snake from around his neck hissed and turned away.

"Now," the headmaster clapped his hands together to draw their focus back to him, "I was thinking that for Halloween this year...."

The meeting went on for over an hour where various ideas were presented, discussed, and either accepted or discounted. The Heads of Houses had to spend the rest of the week drawing up the schedules for the members of their houses. That's why, Severus had told him, that those four particular teachers spent time making up their yearly plans _before_ coming to Hogwarts. Harry would be assisting Severus in his schedule planning as he had with the lesson plans. As he stood to leave with everyone else, he felt a tight grip close around his upper arm. The mental hum that came with it was undoubtably Severus.

"Come with me Potter. We have some _business_ to take care of," the Potions Master hissed in his ear. Harry nodded, allowing himself to be led out.

"Wait a moment Severus," the commanding voice of the headmaster stopped the man in his tracks. Another, more gentle, hand gripped his other arm.

"I was wondering if you could spare Harry for the rest of the evening. He and I have a few things to discuss." Harry turned to look at Severus. A multitude of emotions played over his pale face but he finally nodded, releasing Harry from his grasp.

"Very well sir, just send him down to the dungeons when you're through." he said stiffly. He wanted Harry to come back down stairs with him but the other teachers had not been told about the arrangement, which more than likely prompted the headmaster to do this.

"Why don't you join us Severus? You know I always enjoy your company," Albus suggested hopefully. Severus has working hard and desperately needed a break, the man knew that. Severus frowned and shook his head.

"Another time maybe headmaster." The older mage knew what it was like to draw up schedules, it had to be done right away. Albus nodded, resigning to the fact it would be much later before they saw the other mage again. The Potions Master turned on his heel and stalked down the hall in the direction of his dungeons. Albus slid his arm around Harry's shoulders and gently guided him towards his tower. Remus, who, consequently, had witnessed the entire confrontation, stepped out from the doorway and caught up to them.

"Do you mind if I join you two? I need to talk to Harry as well," he asked hopefully but the headmaster shook his head.

"Not tonight Remus, maybe another time." Remus frowned his disappointment but could only nod. Why couldn't he come and Snape could?

"Maybe Wednesday? How does that sound Remus?" Harry called as they went further away from the man.

"That's fine Harry, I'll see you then," he managed to get out before the two disappeared around a corner.

*********************

The grandfather clock struck eleven as Severus grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. Perfect; time for him to make his way upstairs, now that he'd finished his work, or at least most of it. He pulled the cloak over his shoulders and slipped out the door silently. He turned to the dark portrait.

"Merlin if anyone asks about me, whether they be human or house-elf, tell them I'm extremely busy and I'm not to be disturbed by anyone or anything. Understood?" The portrait nodded and Severus turned away, satisfied.

The halls of Hogwarts can be especially creepy and sinister at night. Severus ought to know since he'd been up and down them plenty of times during the wee hours of the morning for one reason or another. The main reason usually being Voldemort. Thank God he didn't have to do that anymore. He moved swiftly and silently, down one hall and then another, careful not to attract the attention of any portraits still up or a wandering suit of armor. Finally he arrived in front of the gargoyle for which he breathed a sigh of relief. Extending out his cane, he tapped both eyes and the gargoyle leapt aside. Making his way up the stairs he opened the door to the headmaster's office to find the headmaster himself and Harry having a staring contest. He shrugged off the cloak and threw it over the back of his chair as he deposited himself in it. He looked at first the headmaster, then at Harry, then back again.

"Might I ask what you two are doing?" Albus held up his hand to silence him and reached down to move a black knight across the chess board Severus had failed to notice before.

"Check," he smirked and sat back, confidant that Harry could not find a way out of the corner he'd boxed him in. Harry broke his gaze away from the headmaster's blue eyes and glanced at the board. He reached out and made his last move. 

"Check...and I believe mate headmaster." It was Harry's turn to smirk at the man's dumbfounded expression as he studied the board. He groaned and covered his eyes while Severus laughed.

"Father what were you thinking? Harry's number two in the Order. The _stratigist_," the dark haired man reminded. Albus nodded and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Yes I remember quite well....now. I'm going to bed, it's been a long day. You two may stay up longer if you wish but I wouldn't suggest it." He kissed each one on the top of their heads before heading to his bedroom; A "Night father," and "Sleep well Albus," following him out.

"So...discussing important things are we?" Severus teased when the man was gone. Harry shrugged.

"Beats staring at one another the entire time." The other raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that was what you were doing." Harry shook his head.

"We were testing the power of our link. You know, see if we can block one another off or which emotions come through the strongest, and how well we can control it." Severus nodded, impressed. He smiled when Harry imitated his grandfather and yawned.

"Tired are we?" Harry nodded, his eyes suddenly dropping closed and leaning forward, making Severus dash to catch him from doing a header right into the table. The Potions Master sighed. Apparently Harry had exerted himself too much, exactly what they had told him not to do. This was the end result. He swept the teenager up into his arms and went into the bedroom. Looked as though it was bed time for all of them.

********************

(A/N: Okay this is the part you're going to hate me for and say that I'm the most evil person on the planet for doing. Don't say I didn't warn you.)

Tuesday was slightly more settled. Harry greeted McGonagall on his way to his rooms in the dungeons. They chatted for a moment and the Transfiguration teacher discreetly asked about the reason he and the Dursleys were at Hogwarts. Harry evaded her question with ease. He pleaded that he had to change for lunch, he'd been exercising (Fencing. Seri was taking the lessons up once more though slowly) outside and he'd rather not come to the high table smelling like a pig. With that excuse he made his escape. He gave the password to Merlin who tried to tell him something but he ignored the painting.

"Later Merlin, I have to go get cleaned up. I'm already late for lunch as it is."

"But Harry! There's something you really need to know....!" The portrait tried again but to no avail as Harry went through the portrait-hole. A set of sharp eyes watched the form of Harry as he entered the living quarters. He wouldn't strike now, oh no, not when the boy had on all of that padding. He must have patience and wait calmly for his prey. He didn't have to wait long as Harry re- entered the living room in a loose white tee and shorts. Only when the boy's back was to him did he make his move.

"Hello Harry." The voice sent icy shivers down Harry's spine. He knew that voice; all too well. Slowly, he turned to face the shadowy figure of his uncle. In the short time that he'd been at Hogwarts, Vernon had regained weight and was once again the, if somewhat less beefy, torturer that Harry was accustomed to.

"Un-Uncle Vernon. How did you get down here?" Stupid question to ask at a time like this but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Vernon sneered at him and took a step forward, causing Harry to take an involuntary step back.

"Silly boy; I followed you when you brought Dudley here. Did you think I wouldn't find you?" Harry backed against a bookcase, frozen with fear. He was so terrified he couldn't use his magic. He couldn't even call out, verbally or mentally. It was like being back on Privet Drive all over again. No where to run, and no where to hide. Vernon's towering figure loomed over him as he cowered away, almost crouching. The man grabbed him by the throat.

"Well," he whispered, his rancid breath hot on Harry's cheek, "did you think I wouldn't little one?" Harry felt a surge of anger at the man's slaughtering of his father's and grandfather's endearment for him. As the man squeezed his throat however, his fear overrode his anger and forced him to nod. What was wrong with him? Even Voldemort didn't get this kind of reaction out of him. Fear yes, but not the mind-numbing fear that possessed him now. Vernon's harsh laughter was like nails on a chalkboard; it grated on his ears. The man's weight pressing against him suddenly disappeared and Harry found himself being pushed against the couch. He looked up, his eyes wide with terror as Vernon's figure once again loomed over him. The man's face twisted into a sadistic grin as he pulled a long leather whip from his pocket. He uncoiled it and cracked a few times experimentally in the air. He stopped and stroked it lovingly.

"Remember this boy?" Oh yes, he remember all to well what that was. Though not the same, it was almost identical to the one he'd used on Harry on his first day back to Privet Drive. Two long hours of him begging the man to stop and pleading for his life. Vernon hadn't cared. It was one thing he'd never told Severus and Albus. The wounds had healed by the time the Potions Master had arrived to save him. It was now something he regretted not sharing. Vernon aimed at a vase on the coffee table. It shattered at the whip's touch. Harry's heart hammered painfully in his chest and he gulped. 'Oh God this is going to hurt.' As quickly as he could he closed off his link with Severus and Albus, hoping to spare them what was about to happen. Vernon returned his attention to his 'toy'.

"Now little one, time for some obedience training and I'm the instructor." His last coherent thought as the whip bared down on him was of his family. He hoped they knew he loved him. Cracks soon filled the air as well as pain filled screams.

********************

Severus sat calmly eating, feigning disinterest to what Remus was saying. The man could ramble if he wanted to but that didn't mean that he, Severus, had to pay attention. It was lunch, the only meal he didn't spend with his new son. It still amazed him how much Harry had affected his life. He was almost a completely different person. Or maybe this part of him was hiding in the shadows to avoid the storm that had been his life. Now that the sun had come out this part of him had emerged to bask in the warm rays. Though he could still me the sarcastic, sharp-tongued, evil git when he felt like it. He just hadn't felt like it lately. He loved being around Harry and hated being away from him. He supposed it was that paternal instinct at work. You want them around always so you can protect them. But it was more than that; Harry radiated joy and love. Around him the world seemed just a bit brighter and he loved that feeling.

"Severus? Severus are you listening?" Remus' annoyed voice cut through his thoughts. Severus' eyes snapped back into focus.

"What did you say Lupin, I wasn't listening."

"That's obvious. You could at least _try_ and pay attention when someone's talking to you." Severus turned his own annoyed glare on the teacher.

"I'm sorry _Lupin_, I have other things on my mind." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what would that be, pray tell?" Severus sneered at him but opened his mouth to answer, though never got the chance. All at once he was consumed by raging emotions. Pain, fear, and shame sent him face first into the table. He barely had the presence of mind to catch himself from breaking his nose. He had only a second to catch his breath before a new searing pain flared through his chest. What breath he had was knocked from him as something _hard_ hit him in the gut. He choked and sputtered; spraying out bits of food, as well as a bit of blood. Beside him, he could feel Remus shaking his shoulder and calling to him.

"Severus? Severus what's wrong? Oh God, Minerva hold onto Albus, see if you can't get through to him." This triggered a part of Severus' brain that was still functional. Albus. He reached out with his mind to his father and received a message back. What ever was going on Albus was suffering just as he was though he was not the source. They joined together and reached out to the third member of their family. This time all they received was another bombardment of the emotions from before, only now they were intensified ten-fold. They pulled away and to the surface with a gasp. Both jumped to their feet, knocking their chairs to the floor and startling the teachers. Severus was first as he sprang down the hall, only dimly aware that Albus instructed the other teachers to remain behind. His mind was totally focused on one thing: Harry. Stone walls became blurs as he ran faster than he ever had in his entire life. What was happening? Who was doing this? How could they do this? Question after question invaded his mind and an answer for even one he could not find. Though one thing was absolutely clear: who ever was doing this to _his_ child was going to pay.

Similar thoughts were running through Albus' mind as they ran. How could anything have harmed Harry? Why hadn't they known about it sooner? Would they make it there in time? The answers to these, he did not know but he did know this: who ever was hurting _his_ grandchild was going to regret it, royally.

Just as they rounded another corner, pain arched through their left ankles, as though someone had pressed a hot poker to them, causing both of them to stumble and sent Severus to the floor. Albus maintained his balance and hauled the other man to his feet.

"This is taking to long, we have to get to him now!" his voice cracked under the strain of the pressing emotions which seemed to grow stronger as they grew closer.

"If only..." A tingling sensation spread over Severus' hand and he looked down. It glowed silver. The silver drew into a tight ball in his palm then lengthened and became one of his phoenix feathers. Without a second thought he threw it at the next archway.

"To Harry," he commanded. The feather flew to the center of the archway and hung in mid-air. Silver tendrils stretched out from it and anchored themselves in the stone wall. The feather flashed, blinding them for a moment. When their eyes cleared they saw that the archway was now a black swirling vortex. Without any hesitation both plunged through and it dissolved as they did.

Only to come out through the portrait-hole of Severus' quarters. Just in time to see the whip come down once more on an already bloody body.

"You dirty, stinking, rotten whelp! I told you time and time again that I didn't want my family mixed up with you freaks. You're nothing but a parentless little bastard who...." Severus and Albus saw red. They acted as one and bellowed together.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD!!!!!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY GRANDCHILD!!!!!" The two balls, one an angry silver and the other a hot white, slammed into Vernon, sending him sailing across the room and through the window.

Silence immediately fell over the room. When the man was gone, the red haze clouding Severus' vision dissipated and with it the consuming rage. In three great strides, he crossed the room and sat down on the ruined couch. What he saw in front of him almost drove him to tears. Once the beating had stopped Harry had curled up into a fetal position. He was a sight to see. At one point he must have been wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Only remnants remained, the once white shirt stained red. Red welts covered his back, arms and legs. Slash marks cris-crossed one another and oozed blood. Bruises were springing up everywhere. Severus hesitated a moment then extended out his hand.

"Little one," he breathed, mustering every bit of warmth and love he could. He reached out not only physically but mentally as well, hoping to get any response. He did, thought not the one he wished for. Harry, at the sound of a voice, flinched away, curling further into a ball and pressing into the couch. Severus looked over him helplessly to Albus who had sat down at the boy's back.

"Try again Severus," he whispered. The Potions Master drew in another breath and reached again, this time actually touching Harry's arm.

"Child, it's me, Severus." He sent his love through their connection, knowing Albus was doing the same. He hoped something would break Harry out of that emotional blockade he'd walled himself up in. And it did. Slowly, he stopped shivering and raised his head enough to see through the veil of his bangs.

"Father?" the voice quivered with hope. Severus opened his arms.

"Yes child, it's your father." Harry uncurled himself and fairly leapt in the man's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"I couldn't stop him, I was so scared. He just kept coming again and again with that whip and his fists. I wanted to call you but I _couldn't_ and I didn't want you to suffer so I cut you off and...and..." he choked, unable to continue. Severus held him, ignoring the tears streaming down his own face and stroked his hair. Albus pressed against his grandchild's back, careful of his injures, and offered his support as well.

"Shhh....it's all over now....it's okay my child, we've got you and we promise not to let any one hurt you again," Severus whispered.

"_Ever_," Albus promised, wiping his own tears away.

"I love you two," Harry said as he held tight to Severus' robe. Both men smiled and hugged him. They stayed that way for a while, till Harry began to drift off to sleep despite the obvious pain he was suffering and Severus seemed to zone out, only stroking Harry's hair. Neither man reacted until groans from outside caught their attention. Albus' eyes hardened.

"I'll take care of him," he growled, standing up. Severus caught his arm.

"Don't kill him Albus." This earned him a weak smile.

"I don't intend to though it is extremely tempting."

"Good, because I intend to as soon as I can think straight."

"If I can't kill him neither can you," Albus said sternly.

"I know, it's just that I want to...." Severus squeezed his fist, anger covering his face. Harry began to whimper pitifully as the anger transmitted itself through their link. He immediately stopped scowling and began stoking the messy hair once more. Harry soon quieted down but now his grasp on Severus' robes was even tighter. Albus walked to the window and hauled himself through it. Severus twisted around to see what the man would do. More groans came from outside and he could see Vernon lying prostrate since the window sill was ground level. Albus stood over him, glaring at the man with un-diluted hatred. You would have thought you'd seen just how mad he could get from their encounter with Fudge but that was nothing to the anger that radiated from him now. As Vernon began to move more, Albus raised his hand over the body and whispered the Body-binding spell. Vernon's movements ceased abruptly as his body locked up. Albus then did something that Severus had never seen him do before. He gave the man a swift kick in the ribs and spat in his face.

"Bastard," he cursed before turning away and climbing back into the apartment, making his way to the two on the couch.

"We need to get him out of here and up to my room. He needs to be cleaned up and be treated. We'll need to contact the twins. They're out at the clinic correct?" Severus nodded.

"Their last day of packing, they'll have all of their supplies moved into the school by tomorrow. You'll have to send Rowena or Hedwig. From what Harry's told me, you should be able to talk to them." Albus nodded and was about to go out the door to find them when a feeble sqwuak issued from the corner. Severus turned and Albus went over to investigate. Under an over turned table he found Hedwig, Rowena, and Octavian. Both the owl's and falcon's wing was clearly broken and the snake had a slash mark down it's back. He levitated them out and sat them down carefully on an overstuffed chair.

+What happened to you three?+ the headmaster demanded. Rowena lifted her head a bit.

+We tried to stop him, he was hurting our master,+ she answered weakly. Albus held up his hand to stop her.

+I'll take you to Hagrid, he'll be able to help you,+ he promised. The bird nodded and closed her eyes. Albus stood.

"I'd send Hagrid down here to get them but I don't want him to see this mess." He held out his hand and the bell pull appeared. He gave it a tug. Dobby, Winky and Daylen popped in.

"Can we help...." the words died on their lips as they got their first good look at the state of the room.

"Dobby," the elf snapped back into attention, "take Mr. Dursley to a room beside his own and post a guard. I want at least one elf there at all times. Understood?" The elf nodded solemnly then hesitated.

"Is Mr. Dursley who do this to Professor Snape's room?" he dared to ask. The headmaster nodded grimly.

"As well as to Harry," he nodded to the boy on the couch. The elves turned and saw first hand what carnage the man had wrought. Dobby bared his teeth.

"Will do so right away sir. Put bad man away that hurt Harry Potter sir," the elf marched to the window.

"Oh and Dobby," the house-elf turned back to the headmaster, "tell no one of what you have seen and what has occurred." The elf nodded and went through the window. Albus turned to Winky.

"Take Hedwig, Rowena and Tave to Hagrid for treatment. If he asks who they belong to, tell him though I'm sure he knows Hedwig. Do _not_, however, tell him how they were actually hurt. If he does ask tell him it was a potions accident." The female elf nodded and levitated the animals out of the room. The last elf was waiting patiently for the headmaster's instructions.

"Daylen, go to the healers clinic in Hogsmeade and bring both Dr. Winters back here. Tell them what has happened but only them. When you return, clean this room and salvage as much as you can." The elf nodded and popped away. Finding nothing else to do he went to the couch and tugged at the Potions Master's sleeve.

"We need to go Severus." Severus stood, cradling the sleeping child to his chest. They stopped before the portrait.

"You know, it would be much faster if we could travel like we did before." Albus looked at Severus. The man shifted Harry's weight a bit.

"You try. Just concentrate on your feathers." Albus sighed and did so. He was rather surprised when one formed in his hand.

"Throw it and call where you want to go," the darker man instructed. He threw it at the portrait-hole. "My bedroom," Albus commanded. As before, the feather anchored itself in the stone before forming the black vortex. They stepped through......

.......and came out in Albus' bedroom. Tugging at the other's sleeve once more, Albus pulled the two into the bathroom. Being as careful as possible, Severus removed what remained of Harry's clothes while Albus filled the tub, making sure the water was the correct temperature. When it was ready, Severus gently set him down in the warm bath. Harry breathed in sharply and his eyes snapped open. Seeing the panicked look, Albus spoke to him softly.

"You need to be cleaned up a bit Harry, you're a little dirty." Harry didn't respond but did not try to break away when Albus lathered a cloth and began to gently wipe his body, being specific around cuts. Seeing the other man's success, Severus reached for the shampoo bottle.

"How about I wash that hair of your's childing; would that be okay?" At the boy's tentative nod, he wet down Harry's hair, poured a handful of strawberry scented shampoo into his hand and began to work it in. They worked in silence for the most part, except for the occasional murmurings of reassurances to the battered child. After a while, Harry began to relax and drift off once more. Folding a towel, Severus placed it behind Harry's head as a pillow. Just as they were lifting him out of the marble tub, a door slammed. The twins came through the door of the bathroom a second later. Both stared at the floating boy in horror.

"Dear sweet Merlin," was all Seri could say and her sister nodded in agreement. Seri shook herself out of her shock and motioned for them to move Harry into the bedroom. They lowered him down on the bed, Severus supporting his head in his lap. Seri began her scan while Kit rifled through her bag, handing bottles to the headmaster to hold. Seri probed gently, lingering over his face and stomach were the bruising was the worst. When she pulled away, Kit took her place. Taking one of the bottles from the headmaster, Kit poured some into a wooden bowl. She dipped what resembled a paint brush into it, coating the soft bristles thoroughly. She then painted the potion over the open wounds. They bubbled and hissed but seemed to cause Harry no discomfort. Once they stopped hissing she went over them with another potion. Only a few seconds after application the wounds began to close and seal over. Seri completed the healing process by passing a hand over each of the new white scars, sending her natural healing energy until the scars disappeared completely. They moved expertly around one another, never in the other's way and knowing what to do before it was asked. When Seri and Kit finished, they drew away, motioning for the men to follow them. Severus eased Harry's head out of his lap and put a pillow in it's place. He slid off the bed and pulled the covers up to the boy's chin. He smoothed a lock of hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well my child," he whispered before slipping out to join the others. He took a chair beside the headmaster's desk.

"So? How bad is it?" he demanded. Seri looked over her shoulder and cast a sealing charm over the door leading into the office, making sure no one entered.

"Multiple lacerations to the chest, arms, legs and back. Severe bruising of the face and torso. Possibly a bruised rib or two, I'd have to scan deeper to make absolutely sure. Severe tearing of the muscles in the left ankle. It looks as though it was almost cut, probably with a stick of wood or a knife. And that's only the physical part of it." Seri ticked off on her fingers. Kit drew her knees up to her chest.

"Who would do that to such a sweet boy?" she wondered aloud.

"Vernon Dursley." Severus and Albus both answered grimly.

"Why would someone hurt the person that saved them?" she cried.

"He hates magic, if what Harry said is true. Even if Harry did save his life and the lives of his family, he's brought him to a blatantly magical place and there's nothing Vernon can do about it. He's frustrated, angry, so he takes it out on Harry," Seri stated.

"But how did he get past Merlin? The only way is with the password," Albus wanted to know. Seri shrugged.

"That we'd have to ask the man himself, though the two of you won't be doing it, at least not right now." Severus finally spoke up again.

"Is Harry going to be alright? I mean, really alright," Seri turned to him.

"He's not going to want to be around many people right away. I suggest just the four of us for the rest of today and tomorrow. The emotional trauma of this he's going to need help through. His only haven and sanctuary, Hogwarts, has been compromised. We need to re-build the belief that he's safe here."

"Will he be able to start school with everyone else or do you want him to wait?" Kit shook her head.

"He should be ready for that when it comes. He's a strong kid. He's endured this for years with no support before and bounced back. With us around he will twice as fast." Albus groaned, catching the others' attention.

"I just remembered; Harry promised to meet Remus tomorrow." Seri jumped in.

"Oh, I don't know. He may not be ready. I think we should just cancel."

"Maybe we should let Harry decide," Severus suggested, "Tomorrow, if he feels like seeing him, he can." Seri bit her lip but nodded in reluctant agreement.

"What are we going to tell the other professors?" Kit asked.

"Why should we tell them anything, it's none of their business. If Harry want's to tell them that's his right," Severus said fierely. The others nodded.

"We won't tell about the adoptions, I'm saving the opening feast," Albus said. Kit stood.

"I'm going to give Harry a shot that will keep him asleep for four hours. He should wake just in time for dinner." The other three stood as well and followed her back into the bedroom. It was deathly quiet in the room. Kit filled her syringe and swabbed the crook of his elbow. As his chest fell, she stuck the needle in the protruding vein and injecting the sleeping potion. She pulled the needle out and quickly placed a smiley-faced band-aid over the area.

"There, he'll sleep like a baby for a good while." She disposed of the needle and gathered her bag together.

"I want you two to clean up and rest with him. Even if he is sleeping, he'll sense your familiar presences. Go on," Seri made shooing motions with her hands, "it'll do _you_ as much good as it does him. We'll check on you at dinner." With those final instructions, they swept out. When the door was closed behind them Seri let loose a blue bolt at the window, shattering the glass. Luckily, Kit had foreseen this act and sound-proofed the room.

"How about a few rounds of kick-boxing?" Kit suggested, "To blow off some of that excess anger." Seri nodded dully.

"I have the strangest feeling that you need those fights as much as I do." Kit's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Believe me sister, the only thing that's keeping me from going down there and throttling that man is the thought of kicking your butt." Seri chuckled.

"Oh really? We'll see who kicks who's butt sister dear."

*********************

When the twins had left, Severus and Albus had taken their first real look at themselves.

"No wonder she wanted us to clean up," the Potions Master muttered. The front of his robes were smeared with Harry's blood. Albus was in a similar state though he had blood speckled over his beard.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" Albus asked. Severus waved his hand to the bathroom door.

"Be my guest, I kind of want to stay with Harry for a bit." The older man nodded in understanding and, after acquiring sleeping wear, left them alone. Severus sat down on the bed and stared at Harry. He watched his chest rise and fall, the only indication of life he was showing.

"Oh my child," he whispered, running a hand over Harry's face, "I can't even keep you safe at Hogwarts, I'm not fit to be your father." He spoke no more, only sat stoking Harry's face. When Albus came from the bathroom, Severus stood, gathered his clothes and went to take a shower himself. When he returned, he found Albus fast asleep, curled around Harry's body, acting instinctively as a shield. He slipped in on the boy's other side, snuggling down beside him.

"No one will ever hurt you again," he whispered in the deaf ear, "I promise." Sleep claimed him seconds later. If he'd stayed awake a moment longer he might have witnessed what came next. Harry's hands twitched and moved, seeking out something. He found first Albus' hand then Severus', and clutched them tight in his own. Perhaps those ears weren't so deaf after all.

********************

A/N: Don't kill me please!!!! *hides behind her friends* I don't know where that came from honestly. The idea, just popped into my head and my friends think I'm evil. I'm sure you do to. Please don't hurt me. *ducks flying objects* I know I had said that school would start in this chapter but well.....I'll start it in the next chapter absolutely. Promise.

A/N: (now the readers travel through the forest of Salazar's Realm. As they walk they can hear the crackling of fire. They soon come out on into a familiar clearing and find their favorite author poking a swinging Vernon.) Hello everyone. I raided Filch's office and borrowed his manacles. I thought it would be appropriate.

*shakes collection tin* Please Review! Note that all flames will be used to toast Vernon.

Thanks to all my readers! I love my reviews and will answer as many as I can in the next chapter, I don't have time today, not if I want to get this up!


	21. Habored Suspicions Grow

**A/N:***authoress comes bouncing in happily* Hello everyone! *waves at her readers enthusiastically* How are all of you? *readers turn to look at her with a decidedly crazed look in their eyes. authoress laughs nervously* What, what's the matter with you guys? *readers rush her, grabbing her by either arm and shoving a calendar in her face.* Oph! What? *Looks more closely and eyes get really big* Ooooooooh. Did I say _that_ weekend? This is a little over due isn't it? * readers nod sacastically* Okay then I'll get to work. *readers shove her in front of a computer and point at it. Their meaning is clear: type now or die.* Geez alright, alright, you people are demanding.....*authoress begins to type.*

Remember: Peace, Love and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

Disclaimer: *Albus, Severus, and Harry level their staffs on the authoress* Geez! Alright, alright, I don't own anything! Put those things down you could poke someone's eye out.

Chapter 21- Harbored Suspicions Grow

The twins were just leaving the Headmaster's office when there was a cautious knock at the door. Seri quickly repaired the window before answering.

"Come in," she called. The door opened a fraction and McGonagall peeked her head in.

"What can we do for you Minerva?" Kit asked politely as the woman slipped in followed by Remus.

"We just came to see what was wrong with Albus, he seemed ill at lunch," the Transfiguration professor answered. Both healers smiled and led the two professors back out the door.

"No need to worry, just a mild allergic reaction. We've given him some medicine and he should be up and around by this afternoon," Seri assured as the reached the bottom of the revolving stairs. Minerva looked relieved but Remus still seemed unconvinced.

"An allergic reaction? To what? And why was Severus affected? What happened to him?" he asked in rapid succession. The twins did some quick thinking. 

"It seems that our dear Headmaster and Potions Master have developed the same allergy. It's sprung up just this summer and Kit and I have been monitering it closely. Though, apparently, not close enough. It is rather hard to change one's eating habits and neither has yet. It's entirely our fault, we both failed to mention to the house-elves not to put that spice in the foods. Luckly it was only a small amount, no real harm done. I think both will be much more careful from now on and we will be more attentive. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some rather pressing business to attend to," Seri took her sister by the elbow and led her away from the other two. They professors stood there for a moment, still processing all that they had been told.

"Well," Remus began, "I guess we can check up on him later then." McGonagall nodded and both headed their own seperate ways.

********************

It was time to return to the land of the living, his body informed him. He did not care; he fought to stay asleep, to not have to face what had happened, to not have to face the cold harshness of reality alone. Reality's pull, however, was too strong to resist and it dragged him to the surface. He opened his heavy lids to discover that he was not alone after all. Albus on one side, sleeping peacefully and Severus on the other, though his sleep was not so peaceful. The Potions Master moaned silently, his hands twitching and head moving from side-to-side.

"Sev?" he croaked out, hardly loud enough to be heard. He failed to reach the man through the nightmare he was trapped in.

"No...no not them. Please not them, take me instead," he pleaded, hands twitching more voilently. Harry grasped one of his hands, forged through their link and slammed him out of his dreams. Severus awoke with a gasp as did Albus. Severus sat straight up Albus winced and rubbed his head.

"Goodness Harry, what did you do? My head feels like I've been hit with a bat." Harry ignored him for the moment and stared at Severus.

"Father?" he tried a different appoach. Severus snapped out of his trance and grabbed Harry in a fierce hug.

"Father?" he asked, concerned by the man's behavior.

"I'm sorry Harry, God I am so sorry I couldn't protect you," he choked out, burying his face in the long black hair.

"It's not your fault Severus, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Did you know he was after you Harry?" Albus asked sharply. Harry looked away, ashamed.

"Yes. I had suspicions he might try something and they were confirmed when Dudley told me Vernon had been roaming the halls." Albus laid a hand on his grandson's shoulder, reasoning the boy thought he was scolding him.

"Did Dudley tell his dad the password?" Was the man's next question, spoken more gently so as not to frighten the boy. Harry shook his head.

"I doubt it. His ears were covered and he'd turned around. Merlin would have said anything if he'd turned back." Albus ran his hand over Harry's back.

"We'll talk about this later. How about some dinner?" Harry shook his head and buried his face in Severus' pajamas.

"Now come on little one, you have to eat something." He immedieately knew that he'd said something wrong when Harry stiffened and pulled away from him, seeking out Albus. Severus stared at him, at a loss.

"What? What did I do?" he asked desperately.

"Please don't call me that," came the muffled response. Severus nodded, not understanding the boy's reaction. He laid his hand on the other's back and was dismayed when Harry flinched away from him. He sighed miserably and slid off the bed.

"Why don't I order some food for us Albus?" he said, keeping his tone as nuetral as possible. Without waiting for an answer, he left them alone.

"Oh no, I hurt his feelings," Harry moaned, burying himself deeper in the headmaster's nightshirt. The older man ran a caressing hand through the messy hair.

"You can't help the way you react fire child. Though, why you are reacting that way is a good question," he said hopefully. He felt his grandchild shift in his arms until his face emerged from the soft, white material.

"That's what _he_ called me, little one," he shuddered, tightening his hold on his grandfather. Albus had a firm feeling who exactly this 'he' was but thought it prudent not to mention it.

"It's okay, he won't come near you again," Albus murmured just as the door opened and Severus came through it with a full tray.

"Would you rather eat there or at the table?" the Potions Master asked stiffly.

"Table," was the quiet response.

"All right. Father would you carry him, we don't want him to injure that ankle anymore." Gathering Harry tightly to him, Albus scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. Severus pulled out a chair and Albus placed him in it, then took his own chair beside him. The meal included chicken soup which Severus spooned into a bowl and placed in front of Harry. As he reached for the spoon to feed him, a smaller hand closed around his won. With the hand came the familiar mental hum, tinged purple in apology. He looked up into soul-ful green eyes and smiled.

"Oh course I forgive you childing; how could I not? You are hardly to blame." His smile was returned with shy happiness.

"Well, are we going to stare at the food and watch it congeal or are we going to eat?" Albus asked teasingly, earning him a kick under the table from his son. Harry allowed Severus to feed him and was able to spoon the last few bites before his eyelids became to heavy to hold up. Severus took the spoon from limp hands and wiped excess soup from around his son's mouth before picking him up and replacing him on the bed. Just as he did, there was a hesitant knock.

"Who is it?" Albus called.

"The local potions hawker and her partner in crime the witch doctor," came the cheerful reply. The headmaster snorted and Severus walked over to open the door.

"The witch doctor is appreciated but the potions hawker can take a hike." The 'potions hawker' drew herself up haughtly and pushed him aside.

" Move aside amatuer, professional coming through and I have pain killers for the wee one." Kit dropped her bag on the end of the bed and began digging through it, muttering to herself.

"I swear she's one feather short of a full plume," the dark man muttered. Seri laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I agree," as she passed by on her way to the bed. She pulled the boy's limp form into her lap, resting his head against her chest.

"Why pain-killers?" Albus asked as Kit filled her syringe. She answered while administring the shot.

"His wounds may be healed but we did it, not allowing the body to do so naturally. Therefore the remembrance of the pain still lingers and can be quite a discomfort."

"Besides the fact," Seri picked up, "that he still has bruises that are awfully painful and will have to go away on their own. That black-eye may take a while to completely fade."

"All done," Kit proclaimed, drawing away and re-packing her bag. "Now," she rounded on the men, "I....what _happened_ to you Albus?" she asked, surprise shining out from her voice. Albus and Severus traded confused looks before Severus spotted what was causing the commotion.

"Albus, your hair," he pointed a shaking finger at it. The Headmaster's frown deepened.

"What, what about my hair?" he turned to look in the burea mirror.

"What on earth....?" he fingered the changed chin whiskers. His once snow white hair was now streaked with auburn. As he studied his face more closely he noticed that there seemed to be less wrinkles than before. He turned to the others, uncertainty possessing his features.

"What's happened to me?" he asked. The healer and Potions Master shrugged.

"Maybe this is a side-effect of you gaining your mage powers, it's regressing your aging process," Severus hazarded to guess, shrugging again to show he wasn't certain himself.

"But why has it started now? It's been a week and a half since I got my staff."

"We'll worry about that later Albus, it's not effecting you any is it?" Kit asked. The Headmaster shook his head.

"The only difference I can tell is that I've felt more energetic of late but besides that," he shook his head once more, "nothing out of the ordinary." Kit clapped her hands together.

"Good. Now, I want you two out of here." They stared at her in put off confusion. When they didn't move or say anything immediately, Kit became impatient.

"Well," she tapped her foot, "I don't see you going."

"What makes you think we'll leave him alone?" Severus demanded. Kit rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly think _we'd_ leave him alone? Seri wanted to stay with him the rest of the afternoon," she gestured to the sleeping woman, "My instructions for you are to go take a walk; do something to get rid of your anger. It won't do you or Harry any good bottling it up inside." Albus scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I suppose a walk around the school wouldn't be so bad," he admitted and Kit bobbed her head up and down, smiling encouragingly.

"Good idea, and take Fawkes with you, he'll help soothe your frazzled nerves." Severus cleared his throat.

"I refuse to leave," he crossed his arms stubbornly. Kit bounced on her the balls of her feet in annoyance when a sudden idea struck. She grinned, strolled up to him and tweaked his nose.

"Is there a reason you're tempting death?" he growled. She grinned cheekily.

"I challenge you Severus Snape-Dumbledore to a fencing match." He blinked then sneered, looking down his nose at her.

"Why should I answer the challenge of person with obvious insuperior skills?" he asked arrogantly.

"Afraid you'll lose Severus?" A drowsy voice called from the bed. Both turned to observe Seri squinting at them.

"Are you?" she asked again. Severus puffed up.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. Meet me at the painting of Hogwarts. It's a couple of halls over from my room. Bring your gear." She nodded, still grinning at her victory.

"Oh, and sister," Kit turned, "don't run him down too much, I'll be there soon enough to take your place." Severus raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Kit nodded in understanding, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Both men watched her leave before turning back to the bed to discover....

"She's asleep again," Severus said in disbelief. And so she was. Severus heaved a heavy sigh, knowing he'd been tricked into leaving his son. But as he watched, he noticed the distinct way she was holding him. With the slightest of turns, she could shield him from an attack, yet the position allowed him the maxium amount of comfort. As he approached them, her hold tightened and protectiveness began to waft off of her in almost tangible waves. He stopped, surprised.

"Well," he turned to the older mage, "we might as well get dressed and do as she says. What are we going to say about what happened in the Great Hall though?" Albus shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"I trust the healers have explained our abrupt depature and what was ailing us."

"Though likely not the truth," Severus added.

"Likely not," the man conceeded. Backing away from the bed slowly, the Potions Master walked to the chest of drawers and began to rifle though it. 

"After my little jaunt around the castle maybe I'll stop by the torture chamber and see what's left of you after those two are done," Albus smirked, which earned him a shirt in the face.

"As Harry would say: Oh shut up."

********************

Fifteen minutes later both were dressed and in a presentable condition. By then Severus had worked himself up into a rather foul mood and even Albus was treading lightly around him. It was decided he would leave first then Albus would follow a few seconds later. It would look as though the Headmaster were making his customary rounds of the castle, Fawkes in tow.

"Ready?" Albus asked his son. Severus squared his shoulders and blanked his expression; you would think that he was going into battle. Which, considering what awaited him downstairs, might not be far from the truth. At his affirmative nod the Headmaster opened the door and Severus stomped down the stairs, not waiting for them to take him. He waited impatiently for the stonewall to move aside and when it did he ploughed through the opening, straight into McGonagall and Lupin.

"Move," he growled, not bothering to apologize.

"Well excuse you," McGonagall called grumpily as Remus helped her to her feet.

"Wonder who stuck a stick up his ass," Remus muttered as they watched the man's retreating back. Their question was answered a second later when the stonewall again slide aside to reveal the headmaster himself. He greeted both professors with a smile.

"Hello. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked politely though he was anxious to get going. They both shook their heads, relieved to see the Headmaster up and about.

"We just came to check on you. After your allergic reaction at lunch we were afraid you weren't going to be well....well," McGonagall answered, concern lighting in her eyes. He smiled brightly.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to assauge their fears. His smile, tone and quick step assured them both that the man was not suffering in any way. It was then that Remus noticed....

"Albus your hair!" he exclaimed. The Headmaster grimaced and once again touched the altered whiskers.

"It was a reaction to the medicine from the healers, it should fade in a day or so," he explained quickly. He hated lying to his friends but he could see no other way to offer an explination. Telling that he was a mage, that was for another time.

"Well I'm off for a walk, I'll see you two later." With a jaunty wave good-bye he headed off, Fawkes firmly latched to his shoulder.

********************

Kit was stretching when Severus arrived at the torture chamber. This particular room in the castle had been used when it was first built by the founders as an indoor training arena. It earned the name 'torture chamber' because of the grueling work the students were put through while here. The four founders, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor, had been hard task masters, demanding everything from their pupils . They would push them to the very edge of their limits and beyond, preparing them for life outside the formidable stone walls. After a century or so it had ceased to be used and left to gather dust and cobwebs. He'd discovered it in his third year and had been his special place of solace during his time at school. Even after he'd returned to teach, he continued to use the room to hone his battle skills. Plus it was the perfect place to meditate. Once he completed his stretching he put on his padding and turned to face Kit who was waiting for him.

"The challenge," he slid his mask into place, "is on." They saluted one another. At the first shout of "En garde!", the battle of clashing metal began.

*******************

Harry slowly awoke to the soft, sweet smell of night-blooming jasmine. There could be no mistaking who held him gently in her arms. Seri's fine gold hair tickled his nose and he pulled away a bit. Her first reaction was to tighten her grip but then it loosened as she too awoke.

"Hello childing, how are you feeling?" she greeted warmly. Harry sat up a bit to look at her. Behind the happy visage he could see her worry. It showed in the lines around her eyes and the tightness of her mouth. He found something else strange. She handled him in an almost motherly way, brushing the hair from his eyes and running a calming hand down his back. That, and the fact that she called him childing; a thing no one but Severus had done. With a little encouragement, he gave into the mothering touch and laid his head back on her shoulder.

"Better," he croaked, his thoat dry. As if sensing his wish for water, Seri held out a glass and helped him take a couple of swallows before placing it on the nightstand.

"Do you feel up to talking about what happened?" she broached the subject cautiously, hoping she had not done this too soon. She felt his body stiffen but he did not pull away from her which she took as a good sign. After a few moments of quiet reassurances, he relented and let the tension flow out of his body.

"You know you don't have to say anything if you're not ready, I'll understand completely. I am asking a great deal from you," she said but he shook his head.

"No, no it's better to do it now and get it over with," he drew in a deep breath, "I was coming in from fencing with you and I ran in to McGonagall. She was on her way to lunch and I said I'd be there after I'd cleaned up," Seri nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Well, I went down to the dungeons and as I was going in Merlin kept trying to tell me something but I wasn't listening because I was in a hurry. I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary when I went in. I changed clothes and was just coming out when he came up behind me," he began to shiver and she gather him closer to her, "All he said was hello but I knew that tone. I was in for it. When he threw me against the couch I knew I had to do something about Severus and Albus."

"Why didn't you call to them or use your magic to stop him?" Seri asked. He shook his head, burying his face in the crook or her neck as sobs wracked his thin form.

"I-I couldn't, I just c-couldn't," he sobbed. The healer ran her hand over his back and through his hair, whispering to him that it was alright, she understood. And she did. It was not an uncommon reaction, to freeze when faced with someone that had abused you all your life. All she needed to do was establish the fact that it wouldn't happen again firmly in his mind.

"Do you want to go on?" she asked finally after letting his tears flow a few minutes. He nodded and she gently dried his face with a tissue.

"I closed off Albus and Severus because I didn't want them to suffer with me. I was barely able to do that before the whip came down," he shuddered, "Again and again, he just wouldn't stop. It was just like the first day back to Privet Drive all over again."

"He's beat you with a whip before?!" she cried in astonishment. He nodded miserably. She closed her eyes and fought fiercely to keep her anger from surfacing. There would be at time and a place to let that anger emerge. When she next met that slimy git Vernon Dursley.

"Go on," she commanded.

"He kept calling me names and telling me how worthless I was and how the world would be better off if I had died with my parents," he made a pathetic mewling sound, "He's right. The world would be better off. Ron and Hermione wouldn't be in danger all of the time and Cedric would be alive." Seri reached down and pulled his chin up, gently but firmly, making him look directly into her fiery green eyes.

"Harry you were not meant to die that night because you had a purpose and that purpose was to change all of our lives. Severus would not be as he is today with out your love for him. More than likely he would have died at the hands of Voldemort. But you prevented that by simply being here and loving us. Cedric dying was a tradgedy yes but not your fault. Neither of you knew that trophey was a port key. _I just happened_, let it _go_." He sniffed and laid his head against her shoulder once more, wrapping his arms around her body. She complied by doing the same.

"Thank you, you're right. I can't blame myself," he drew in a breath, determined to finish now that he'd started. "Everything becomes sort of fuzzy after that, I think I was trying to block out what was happening. That and keeping Severus and Albus blocked off was stealing most of my concentration. I do remember one thing. At some point, Hedwig and the others tried to help me," he looked up at her, concern making his eye bright, "What happened to them?" Seri sighed, knowing he would not like the answer.

"Both birds have broken wings and Tave was cut but they are doing fine in Hagrid's care." Harry smiled his relief.

"Another thing I remember is him cutting my ankle. He'd grabbed a sharp stick of wood from one of the furniture pieces and slashed it at me. It felt as though he'd put a hot poker to my foot. Did he damage it badly?" Seri pulled the blanket back so he could see. He grimaced.

"I get the feeling I won't be walking around much."

"Not with out your cane you won't," she said sternly, then let that expression melt away, "Do you remember anything else?" Harry nodded.

"I remember when it stopped. I thought I had died, I figured he must have finally beaten me to death. Then I felt the warmth. But when someone called out 'little one' I thought Vernon had come back but it turned out to be _Severus_....." he moaned, "I hurt his feelings earlier because he called me that. It's going to happen again, I know it and I can't help the way I react." The healer rocked him for a moment, racking her brain for a solution.

"What would you do Harry if I called you that right now?" He shrugged helplessly.

"Probably the same thing I did to Sev," he said miserably. Seri gathered her energy together and waited to catch him off guard.

"Little one," she whispered into to his ear. His reaction was immediate; he tried desperately to break away from her. Her hold, however, was too strong and she held him stead-fast to her. With a few well chosen words, warmth began to permeate Harry's cold body and slowed his struggle somewhat. With the warmth came her love for the boy as well. This stopped his struggle all together.

"Little one," she whispered again. This time he didn't even try to break away but looked up at her in confusion. She hugged him tightly.

"You are our little one and we should be able to call you that," she said firmly, "All you have to do when someone calls you that is seek the warmth it should bring and I garentee you'll cure it in no time." He smiled weakly, grateful for what his moth...the woman had done.

"Now, I think you need more sleep little one," she shifted to allow him to be more comfortable, "How about a lullaby? Say...Rock A Bye Baby?"

"I don't know that one," he admitted in a small voice. Her initial response was that of surprise but she tapped that down, knowing she should not be; especially with family life that he'd had.

"Well, then it's about time you heard it. Ready?" He nodded.

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock," she began to to rock him back and forth, her contralto voice soothing the last of his fears away, "When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle," she brushed a lock of his hair from his face as his eyes drifted closed, "and all."

********************

"Okay, okay!" Kit waved her arms, backing way from the advancing Potions Master, "I yield. Can we stop now?" It took a moment for the angry haze to dissipate but it did. He sighed and dropped his foil, removing his mask.

"I need a drink, what about you?" Severus nodded and sat down on the bench.

"You'll have to go up to the kitchens. The house-elves don't like coming down here," he man divulged. Kit grabbed her towel and headed towards the door.

"Be back in a bit," and she was gone. When she was outside, she smirked and pulled an old piece of parchment from her pocket. After a few words and a tap she knew where she was going and headed off.

********************

After Albus had left his office, he'd more or less wandered aimlessly through the cavernous halls. That, and wallowed in self-anger. Yes he was angry at Vernon Dursley for doing what he'd done to Harry but he was even more angry at himself for _allowing_ it to happen. He was the Headmaster, he was here to prevent such things from occurring. More importantly he was Harry's grandfather, his _grandfather_, he was supposed to _protect_ him. He couldn't even do that. He sighed, he wasn't fit to be part of Harry's family. Fawkes let out a depressed note, reflecting his master's emotions.

"You keep berating yourself like that Headmaster and I'm going to have to dump you in the lake," came the stern, yet amused voice from behind. He turned and was surprised to see Kit walking toward him.

"I thought you were sparing with Severus," he said as she joined him.

"Eh, we're done." She waved Fawkes off the Headmaster's shoulder, "Go on and take Seri's place." The red phoenix nodded, tugged at his master's hair affectionately and flew off, piping a cheerful song. They watched him disappear before resuming their walk. 

"So," Kit began after a time of silence, "how are you doing?" Albus sighed, removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm caught between wanting to raid Argus' office for his manicles and hanging that man by his thumbs or shoving hot coals in his stomach*," he paused, a slow smile forming, "or both." Kit eye's bulged then she burst out laughing and eventually the Headmaster chuckled as well.

"You are a Slytherin I swear!" she proclaimed. Albus took on a look of complete innocence, a smile playing on his lips.

"The Sorting Hat did offer to put me there if you want the absolute truth." This admission halted the healer in her tracks. Albus turned and saw her staring at him in disbelief.

"You are joking, right?" His smile took on a distinctly evil element and he resumed his walk.

"Absolutely not." There was silence from behind then she caught up with him.

"So...." she started as before, "how _exactly_ do you shove hot coals into someone's stomach?" Albus' evil smile widened.

"Well, it's quite simple really....."

********************

Seri looked up from her sleeping charge as Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame at the foot of the bed. She smiled and waved him oever, gently laying Harry on the bed. The phoenix hopped over and nestled down beside him, the coal black eyes watching her as she slid off the bed.

"Take care of him for us friend. You are wingbrothers and he needs your help." The creature dipped it's elegant head in understanding. Seri grinned, grabbed her duffel bag and dashed out.

********************

Severus towel dried his face, wondering what had happened to Kit.

"It shouldn't have taken her this long," he mumbled. He threw the towel away and it landed on the healer's bag, knocking it open. A glint from within caught his attention and he reached inside. He withdrew an unopened bottle of water.

"Now why would...." Cold metal pressed against the back of his neck and he stiffened. Slowly, so as not to make any sudden movements, he turned and found himself staring directly into the wire mesh of a mask.

"Kit what took you so long?" he asked. The covered metal tip of the fencing foil pressed threatingly against his Adam's Apple. With the sharp tip covered it could do no harm but could be extremely uncomfortable. He swallowed; who ever this was, he had the vaguest feeling that it _wasn't_ Kit.

"What do you want?" he asked. The foil pushed upwards and he followed, maintaining eye contact. Once he was standing the person stepped back and, using their fencing foil, picked up his foil and tossed it to him. He caught it and stared at the person incrediously.

"You want a match?" His opponent nodded their head fractionately. Severus straightened.

"Very well," he snagged his helment from the bench and both walked to the center of the chamber. After a quick salute it began, the war of skill, procission, calculation, and control. It quickly became apparent to Severus that this person was no amatuer; they knew what they were doing, and doing it well. His or her, he wasn't certain which yet, defense was nearly impenatrable; they blocked every advance. Not only that but used the attack to their advantage. Severus was in no rush, he studied and tested, trying to find a chink in that invisible suit of armor. As he studied the form he suddenly realized who it was. If she kept up what she was doing she'd eventually faulter, all he had to do was wait. In a sport such as fencing one thing should never be allowed to interfere with a player's performance: emotion. Emotion was a distraction, a distraction that would bring down a player's ability. That's what she was fighting with now, emotion. She was letting it control her. But, he discovered, as the battle progressed, that her moves became less eradic and reckless and more procise and calculated. It seemed as though she had harnessed her anger and was using it to her advantage. Before he knew it, she had him backed against the wall, his foil knocked to the floor.

"I yield," he said, raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Both were breathing hard from the forty-five minute dance or swords. She did not back way immediately but held him there, though only for a moment. In the next second she was several feet away from him, stripping off her gear. He have himself a little shake, picked up his foil and started towards her. As he approached, a quiet sobbing met his ears.

"Seri?" he called in concern, laying his hand on her shoulder. She removed her helmet, allowing her golden hair to fall before turning to him.

"He told me," her eyes sparkled with the tears she would not allow herself to shed, "he told me everything or what he could remember. Severus how he do that? How could he....how could he...." He pulled her to him, his arms encircling her thin form and his calm, steady presence enveloping her senses.

"You know it's not good to bottle things up inside," he commented which earned him a weak chuckle. She laid her head against his chest, now allowing the tears to flow freely.

"I just don't understand people sometimes Severus. Harry is one of the nicest people I've ever met and Vernon hates him for no reason whatsoever. How could he _do_ what he _did_?" she asked again. She felt the man sigh.

"Why do Death Eaters do what they do? There's no logical reason for it, but that doesn't stop them from killing and torturing muggles and wizards now does it?"

"No, it certainly doesn't," she agreed. She wiped her red eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at him.

"Would you believe that Harry had never heard 'Rock A Bye Baby' until I sang it to him?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Neither have I."

"You've never heard 'Rock A Bye Baby'?'

"My parents weren't exactly what you'd call nurturing. Neglictant is a better word." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Then maybe I should sing it to you too."

"I'd like that," he said as he pulled her down to sit on the bench without relinquishing his hold on her.

"It's a very simple tune really; just listen." She sang softly in her rich voice, deep and yet clear as a bell. When she finished his sighed in contentment.

"Thank you songbird, that was lovely." She hugged him.

"You're welcome Severus, you are very welcome."

********************

When Severus and Albus re-entered the bedroom it was in better spirits than they had left it. They found Harry under the watchful eye of the Headmaster's phoenix.

+It's just us Fawkes,+ Albus said as he shed his robe, +Is he alright?+ The phoenix flew to perch on the man's shoulder.

+He is doing fine, though he needs you two more than me.+ He left Albus' shoulder and pushed him in the back, the did the same to Severus.

+Sleep well you two. I'll alert you if anything happens.+ The Headmaster smiled.

+Thank you old friend, we appreciate it.+ The phoenix winked and disappeared.

"I guess then it's time to turn in," Albus said. Severus nodded, grabbed a pair of pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. He desperately needed a shower. Albus sat down beside his sleeping grandchild and placed a hand on his head. He watched the youthful face for his emotion. A small smile had formed at his touch. He let he gaze wander to the open window to the setting sun and his thoughts wander over the day's events. It had started out normal though certainly hadn't ended that way. So much had happened already; what could the remaining days of the week possibly bring?

********************

Wednesday dawned bright as the sunlight flooded through the window. Harry, as before, was the first to wake and snuggled down between his father and grandfather, seeking the security their warm bodies offered. He most likely would have stayed there until they had woken up if he ahd not sensed a presesence approaching. With a little probbing he discovered it to be the twins. He squirmed to the end of the bed and sat up, calling his cane to him. Scooting over, he grabbed the bed post and pulled himself to his feet. Testing his weight, he discovered his ankle was numb, which meant Kit had given him the heavy duty painkillers. Which also meant he probably shouldn't walk on it. Sighing, he sat back down and waved the door open, startling the healers.

"Be quiet, they're still sleeping," he whispered. They entered silently, shutting the door behind them.

"Have you eaten?" Kit asked. When he shook his head, Seri levitated him over to the table and set him down in one of the chairs.

"Then let's get us some breakfast, it maybe a bit early but I don't think it'll matter," she pulled the bell pull and Dobby popped in with out a sound. He yawned wide and blinked at them sleepily.

"What can Dobby do for you?" he asked.

"Dobby are you alright?" Harry asked back. The house-elf nodded though his ears drooped.

"Dobby is only tired. He has just come off guard duty."

"Why don't you go to bed and send another elf up," Kit suggested gently, but Dobby shook his head, he ears flapping back and forth.

"No, Dobby will help you. What would you like?" Seri looked undecided but answered.

"Just breakfast for three." The house-elf nodded, yawned once more and popped out. A hand fell on the top of Harry's head and he moaned as the loving presesence of Seri flowed through him, poking here and prodding there.

"You're doing much better today though that ankle won't be completely healed before school starts." Harry grimaced as she drew away.

"Is it alright for me to walk on it now?" he wanted to know. Seri's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yes, but only for short periods of time."

"So a ten kilometer run is out?" he jested. Kit rolled her eyes at the boy's playfullness.

"Yes a ten kilometer run is out. So are you going to eat or let it get cold?" she remarked, gesturing to the food that had appeared on the table. With a sudden fierce appetite he dived in, tasting each of the dishes.

"Hungry are you?" they asked in amusement. He only nodded and continued. When he'd had his fill, he sat back and watched them eat.

"Seri?" The healer dabbed the corners of her mouth with napkin.

"Yes little one?" He closed his eyes, seeking the warmth that endearment should bring. Finding it he re-opened he eyes and smiled.

"Have Aunt Petunia and Dudley been told what has happened yet?" The healer shook her head in a negative fashion.

"No one but the five of us knows," Kit explained.

"They've been under elf guard like Vernon. Why?" Seri asked. Harry squirmed a bit in his chair, refusing to look either in the eye.

"I want to explain to them what happened, tell them why they're confined to their room." A hand fell on each of his shoulders and he looked up.

"I think that's very noble of you," Seri said proudly. Kit nodded.

"I don't know if I could do the same in your place." He smiled sheepishly and ducked his head in embarressment. Seri ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Why don't we go now?" the dark-haired healer suggested.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" He gestured to the two on the bed. Seri stood and walked over to Severus who was still sleeping soundly.

"Severus," she laid a hand atop his head and tugged at his hair to get his attention, "dear, wake up." He grumbled and turned to her, his eyes slitting open a fraction.

"What?" he slurred, not truly awake.

"Kit and I are going to take Harry with us for an hour or so. Don't be alarmed if you wake up and he's not here, okay?" Severus nodded, turned over and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Well that's taken care of. How about you ride on my back on the way there and you can walk back? How does that sound?" Harry agreed and Seri transfigured into her animagi form, a white tiger. Harry was astounded, he'd never seen anything like this before. He'd seen pictures of tigers yes, but pictures could not capture the glowing beauty of the animal. She was built to hunt and her eyes, still green, showed a hint of the primeval wildness that coursed through her. With Kit's help, he gingerly lowered down onto her back and tucked his legs around her underbelly. His legs may have been long but tigers are large animals and Seri must have been close to twice the size of a normal tiger. Kit opened the door and allowed her sister to go through first then followed behind. Through the office and down the stairs they went. Once they reached the bottom, Kit transformed and trotted along beside her much larger sibling. In fact, Harry kept thinking of a house cat and a lion. That was the real difference in size. The journey was relatively average, they only met one tearcher, Catmar the Ancient Runes professor, along the way. She stared as they passed and Harry inclined his head to her respectively. Before he know it they were standing before the Red room, Petunia and Dudley's room. He shivered, Vernon was next door. He eased off of Seri's back, using his cane to support himself. Both healers resumed their nartural forms and looked at Harry. He drew in a breath and knocked.

"Come in," came Petunia's hopeful voice. Harry turned the knob and pushed open the door. First impression was that the room didn't lived up to it's name, it was decorated in purple. Harry chuckled mentally; only Hogwarts would have a Red room that wasn't actually red. Petunia was sitting a high back chair while Dudley was on the couch, novel in hand. The blonde woman had half risen from her seat but slumped down in disappointment upon seeing who it was. Dudley, however, smiled in welcome.

"Hey Harry, have a seat," he waved to one of the rooms many vacant chairs. Harry hobbled over as best he could and sank down gratefully.

"What happened to my husband?" Petunia demanded, not mincing words. The twins sat down on either side of his as he answered.

"He's fine, he's in in the room next to your's under guard."

"Why under guard?" she persued. He hesitated, wondering if he could actually do this. Seri touched his shoulder, reassuring him both sisters were behind him. He drew in a breath an let it out slowly, his hesitation blowing out with it.

"Because he attacked me, with a whip." Dudley paled and Petunia drew in a breath sharply.

"You're lying!" she screeched. Seri growled threateningly but Harry held up his hand.

"Aunt Petunia I wouldn't lie about this, he did attack me," he said calmly. The woman wouldn't hear a word of reason.

"You're lying! You're lying!" she insisted, approaching hystery. It was too much for Seri.

"Lying!" she screamed, "I hardly recognized him when we went to help him. Death Eaters are more merciful!" Kit put a restraining hand on her sister's shoulder and whispered quietly in her ear although her eyes smoldered as well. Frightened by the woman's anger, Petunia backed down.

"Harry," the other four turned to the boy on the couch, "is that why you were limping? You weren't doing that before." His dark haired cousin nodded, bent down and lifted his pant leg. A livid, jagged scar stretched across the Achilles tendon of his foot.

"Cut from a piece of wood," he explained.

"He didn't, he didn't," Petunia persisted tearfully. Seri snorted in disgust at the woman's attitude.

"I can't believe Lily ever liked you," she said. Petunia looked at her through her tears.

"What?"

"When we first met all she could talk about was her sister and how they loved working and playing together. Especially on crafts, Lily loved crafts. She was the one that taught us how to quilt and work needlepoint. We showed her how to crochet. She even quilted Harry's baby blanket," Harry's eyes lit up, "but it was destroyed with the house." The light faded but Seri caught his expression and tucked it away for later reference.

"What would you know about my sister?! It was your kind that got her killed!" Petunia yelled. Seri seemed to grow with anger, as did Kit.

"We were her best friends through school," Kit said coldly.

"We were her maids of honor at her wedding to James," Seri continued.

"We were there when Harry was born," Kit stated.

"And we gave the eulogy at her funeral," Seri finished. Petunia sat stunned, not believing what she was hearing. She glanced up at them then back down in shame. It was a few moments before the two regained control over their tempers and resumed their seats.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," the blonde woman's voice was thick with grief, from the sudden realization of the sister she had lost and the husband she knew she had. The healers detected the sorrow and felt a bit guilty; it wasn't right to take their frustrations out on this woman, even if she did know how to push their buttons. Seri took pity on her and said,

"She was a remarkable person and a good friend to us all."

"What are you going to do now? With my dad I mean," Dudley asked.

"He's going to moved to another part of the castle. Once he's there you'll be allowed out. Though I must ask you please not to tell anyone else of what has happened. I'll do that myself, in due time," Harry said. Petunia sighed dispairingly.

"There's nothing to do here," she complained. Kit raised an eyebrow and glanced at Seri. Catching on to her sister's idea she smiled.

"How about you quilt?" Petunia looked up curiously.

"That would be nice but there's nothing to quilt with." Kit tapped her chin thoughfully.

"There's a fabric shop in Hogsmeade, we could take you there. Dudley is there anything you would like?" The boy shrugged.

"Something to read would be nice. Couple of mysteries maybe?" Kit grinned, bouncing slightly in her chair.

"How about _The Orient Express_? That's one of my favorites."

"Or Sherlock Holmes, he's good too," Harry injected. Dudley nodded affirmative to both suggestions.

"Anything will be fine." Harry suddenly winced and touched his temple gingerly.

"What is it childing?" Seri asked in immediate concern. Harry massaged his temple slowly.

"Severus and Albus just woke up. I don't think Severus got your message," he said. Seri rolled her eyes and Kit chuckled.

"Then we better go before those two blow this school apart looking for you," her voice held more than a touch of amusement. With a quick good-bye he limped out of the room. He only made it half way back before he leaned against the wall for support.

"I can't go any farther," he panted. Checking the hall to make sure no one was watching, Seri turned into a tiger and offered him a ride. He readily accepted and the two cats loped along, reaching the Headmaster's tower in a fairly short amount of time. They'd only reached the gargoyle's entrance when it slide aside and Albus and Severus tumbled out, still dressed in their pajamas.

"Morning sleepy heads," Harry greeted causally. He was snatched off of the tiger and into two sets of arms.

"Harry you _scared_ us. Don't do that again," Albus scolded, hugging his grandchild fiercely.

"Why did you two take him off with out telling us?" Severus demanded, glaring down at the two white cats. The tiger made a deep throated growl that could only be associated with annoyance. The two cats head-butted them, directing them back upstairs. Both suddenly seemed to realize they were standing in the middle of the _hallway_, in their _pajamas_. They quickly retreated back up the stairs. It was fortunate that they did for Peeves swooped down the hall not a second later. Once they were in the safety of the Headmaster's office the twins became human.

"We did tell you Severus, but apparently you don't remember," Seri bit out, hands on her hips. The Potions Master's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"She woke you," Harry said from his place between his father and grandfather, "and told you not to be worried," a sly smile crossed his face, "Guess that didn't work did it?" Severus shook his head.

"No little one it didn't." He immediately kicked himself and waited for Harry to pull away. When he did not Severus looked down. Harry's eyes were closed and he was taking deep, calming breaths. After a moment he opened his eyes and smiled at his father.

"Seri's been helping me," he explained upon seeing the man's perplexed expression. Relief washed over him and he glanced at Seri who was watching them with a warm glint in her eye. He reached over and took her hand in his own.

"Thank you," he said, and he meant it, from the bottom f his heart. Her smile widened and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Your welcome Severus." Harry scruitenized at his father and the healer. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were....His eyes widened as the last piece of this puzzle fell into place. He glanced up at Albus who was watching them just as intently and then at Kit who had a smirk on her face. She obviously knew more than she was letting on. Seri broke the moment by clearing her throat and releasing Severus' hand.

"Why don't we get breakfast for you two and we'll tell you what we did," she suggested. The rest agreed and soon they were discussing what had occured with the two Dursleys.

"So you don't think they'll go looking for him?" Severus asked, sipping the ice cold milk. Both healers shook their heads.

"Both seemed a bit stunned that he had done what he had done. I mean, even if they do, they have about a snowball's chance in hell in finding him. They don't have the years of experience the rest of us do. Heck, I"ve been here for years and I still get lost," Kit pointed out while her sister nodded in agreement.

"There's still one other matter of importance," Albus reminded, gaining everyone's attention, "Remus. Harry you said you'd meet the man today. Do you still want to?" All eyes turned to the nervous teenager. Harry thought: could he handle seeing the man now? After what had happened he just wanted to be around his family. But Remus needed to see him. Something had obviously been bothering the other man, though what that was was still a mystery. He had to go, but he didn't want to go alone.

"Yes. But I want someone there with me, one of you." They traded skeptical looks.

"He won't talk freely if we are," Severus pointed out and Harry nodded.

"I know that," he admitted, "but he doesn't necessarily have to _know_ you're there." Albus deduced his meaning and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you have us go in our animagi forms?" Once again Harry nodded.

"Well that rules us out," Kit said, leaning back into the overly stuffed chair, "he knows our forms too well. He'd spot us just like that," she snapped her fingers.

"But he doesn't know ours," Severus said thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated, "Albus or I could be there."

"Out of you two Severus might be the best choice," Seri said, "There is the small chance that he'll recognize his markings," she gestured to the Headmaster, "They are quite distinctive."

"That's settled then. Now, where must they meet?" Albus asked. There was silence for a moment before a quiet voice answered,

"The dungeons." The four adults turned to the teenager. "In Severus' and my rooms down in the dungeons." He held up his hand to stave the coming arguments. "I have to go back some time, all of you know that. Besides, that's where he expects us to meet. It must be in the dungeons." He stared at each of them in turn, determination shining like steel in his bright green eyes. Slowly, each one nodded in _very_ reluctant agreement.

"We have to make sure the room has been completely cleaned or you can't see him there no matter what you want," Severus said and Harry smiled.

"Then why don't you go check them, you and Seri. We'll be fine until you get back," he suggested casually. the mage and witch looked at one another and shrugged, rising from their seats.

"We'll be back in a bit," Seri called as they left. Once they were gone Harry charmed the room.

"All right Kit, out with it. You know something you're not telling us," Harry accused. The healer's smirk returned.

"So _that's_ why you wanted them to go. All right, here's the deal. You know that I mentioned the other day that our dear Serenity had a crush on a certain Slytherin?" The other two nodded. "Well that certain Slytherin was Severus Snape."

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed. Albus nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, I remember they dated in school. It caused quite a commotion, a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor," His brows suddenly furrowed together. "I also seem to remeber that relationship ending rather abruptly. one moment they were walking hand in hand and the next they wouldn't get within ten feet of one another. What happened?" Kit tucked a loose strand of her thick brown hair behind her ear and sighed.

"It was the middle of our fifth year, right at Christmas and most of the students were preparing to go home. Seri and I were saying as our foster families intended to travel back to the States for the holiday and neither of us wished to go. Seri was estatic because Severus was staying behind as well. It was supposed to be the perfect holiday for them; no teachers, no housemates, and no house rivelry. It wasn't meant to be. The Marauders always left school with a bang, every year and that one was no exception. Remus was the only one staying behind. Sirius and James always picked a target for this prank and that target was usually Severus," she sighed, more heavily this time and took a sip of her cold tea, "They had the perfect plan you see but what they hadn't counted on was Seri being there......"

***Flashback: Hogwarts, 20 years ago***

Howgarts was giving a whole new meaning to, "Deck the halls with mounds of holly." (A/N: I can't remember if that's right or not. But it fits so don't knock it.) Everywhere, decorations of red, green, gold and white were being put up. Seri sighed in content, a smile playing on her lips. What a joyous Christmas this was promising to be. She was pulled out of her reverie by a gentle nudging in her side.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus wanted to know. Her smile widened.

"The best ways of driving Madam Pomfrey and Professor Walcraven insane of course," she deadpanned, earning a double take from her boyfriend. After a moment the Slytherin smiled as well.

"Yes, making old Walcraven's life more miserable is the hope and dream of every student," he laid his hand across his heart and spoke with such solemnity that it sent Seri into absolute hysterics.

"You know," she began when she gained control over herself, "I wonder why he hates us so much, you and me in particular." Severus shrugged, squirting around the Bloody Baron as he passed.

"Because we go against all tradition. Slytherins and Gryffindors are not supposed to like one another, let alone date each other. It goes all the way back to the founders, they didn't like one another either," he said. Seri sighed.

"I hate this stupid rivelry; what's the big deal? We're all students aren't we? We all go to Hogwarts don't we?" The Slytherin sighed as well. It was not easy being an inter-house couple, but being a couple from houses that hated one another was nigh impossible. The two had endured four months of ridicule, hatred, and snide remarks. It had actually made them grow closer together and depend on the other.

"Look!" Seri's estatic voice drew Severus from his thoughts. He followed her pointed finger and spotted what had made her so happy.

"Come on," she grabbed his arms and dragged him, though he wasn't offering much resistance, to stand underneath the misletoe with her.

"We must preserve tradition," her eyes sparkled merrily. His smile widened.

"Yes, we must." He leaned downward, his eyes closing. What happened next neither were exactly sure. One moment Severus was leaning in for a kiss and the next he was flying backwards. He slammed painfully into the wall, all the breath knocked from him. He grunted and sat up, then opened his eyes. Seri was still standing as before, though her forest green eyes had grown wide.

"What?" he asked then clamped a.....white gloved hand? over his mouth. His voice....sounded like an elf's. Uproarous laughter filled the hall as Sirius and James fell out of their hiding places.

"What's so funny? What have you done Potter?!" he demanded. His absurdly squeaky voice only served to send them into further hysterics.

"H-here, l-look," Sirius waved a mirror in front of him. Severus could do nothing but stare. Instead of the impressive six foot two he had been before he now stood at four foot. He was dressed in a red and green....Santa's helpers outfit? It had a green top and red pants that were little better than tights and a black belt and shoes. There was even a red hat with a white puff ball on the end. Severus bared his teeth and swept the mirror aside. He intended to take Seri and get out of here before he murdered both of the pranksters. What Sirius said next, however, stopped him cold in his tracks. 

"Thanks for luring him under the misletoe for us Seri." No, no it couldn't be. She wouldn't. Not after what they had been through together.

*What if she's been setting you up from the beginning and this is all been an elaborate ruse to make a fool out of you?* a wicked voice inside him asked. He shook his head, as though to chase away those poisonous thoughts.

'She wouldn't do that,' he told himself firmly.

*Oh really? She is a Gryffindor after all and you're nothing but a lowly _Slytherin_, hardly good enough to grace her presence. Why would she want to date someone of the likes of you?*

'I....I....' his heart sank.

*Face it boyo, you've been had,* the voice finished smugly. No, no, NO!!! Severus' anger raged to the surface, taking over his voice.

"How could you do this to me? How?" His voice showed the betrayel that was tearing through him. "I cared about you and you just used me. Well, no more, were through!" He stomped away in the direction of his dormitories, bells jingling with each step he took. What he said hit Seri approxmately five seconds later. She rounded on the two Marauders and marched over, wand drawn.

"Think it's funny to break someone's heart do you?" she trembled in anger. Sirius and James traded nervous glances. They had never seen her _this_ furious before. Then again, they'd never ruined her relationship before. "Well if you think that's funny, this ought to be a riot!" What followed was such a bombardment of curses, hexes and jinxes that neither Marauder stood a chance. It only ceased when McGonagall rushed in and physically restrained the inraged witch. The two boys were rushed to hospital wing to be treated, both out cold. McGonagall hauled the fighting student into her office. Once there, she ceased to struggle and endured her professor's tirade silently.

"Serenity." The woman sat down heavily in her chair. "What happened? What did they do? It's not like you to just fly off the handle like that. Usually that's Mr. Black's department." The young Gryffindor stared at her through dead eyes that made the professor shiver.

"What they did can not be fixed and I don't intend to forgive them any time in the near future for it." The older woman sighed. 

"All right dear. If there's anything you wish to talk about, my door is always open. You may go." The student stood and headed to the office door. "Oh and one more thing." Seri turned her stony expression back on her. "You have two weeks detention with Hagrid after the holidays." The girl nodded and slipped out.

***

It was in a shock-induced haze she walked in on her way back to the dormitories. The second she cleared the portrait-hole, Kit pounced on her, demanding to know what was wrong. She ignored her jabbering until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Severus dumped me okay?" she yelled, startling everyone in the common room. "And it's all those two idiots James and Sirius' fault!" Before anyone could say anything she bolted up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself on the bed and cried. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! She'd had nothing to do with that idiotic prank yet Severus thought she had. How could he think that even for a second, after all they'd been through?

"Seri," a gentle hand touched her back hesitantly.

"Go away Kit, I want to be left alone." Her sibling shook her head. The bed suddenly dipped to the left as Kit stretched out beside her. 

"Come one," she coaxed. Eventually she managed to get her sister to turn over, facing her. 

"Why Kit? Why?" she cried into her twin's shoulder. Kit stroked her sister's hair and held her tight.

"I don't know Seri. But you know our motto. 'Everything happens...."

"....for a reason," Seri finished, sniffing. "I still wished it hadn't happened."

"So do I sis, so do I."

***

Later that night, once the others were sound asleep, Seri rose silently from her bed. With stealth-like skill she stole from her rooms to the boys. Spotting her target, she made her way over to it. There was no need to worry really, Peter was the room's only inhabitant at the moment and he could sleep through anything. Sh dug frantically through James' trunk until she found what she was looking for. She clasped the invisibility cloak tightly in her fist and slipped out. Once outside the Gryffindor Tower she threw the cloak over herself and slinked down to the bowls of the castle. In next to no time she was standing outside the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories. It was ten that she hesitated, wondering if this was such a good idea. She shook herself. She'd come too far to back out now.

"Basilisk," she hissed and could not help but roll her eyes. Severus had complained many times of the cliche passwords they had been given. She bit back tears at the happy memory and waited tensly for the stone wall to move. Once it had, she hurried towards her destination: the boy's rooms. She was treading dangerous territory now; if Malfoy or one of the other Slytherins woke it would be nearly impossible for her to escape, let alone escape unscathed. But luck was with her and her journey was unhindered. Severus' bed was at the end and she pulled up a chair beside it. She sat for the longest time watching him sleep, wondering what it might have happened between them if the prank had not gone through. There was no way to tell now. She sighed, it was time to do what she had come to do. From the depths of her robe she drew out a crystal statuette and placed it on his nightstand. It caught the moon-light and gave off a faint glow. It was that of a tiger in mid-leap, a gift from Artimus on her last birthday.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this Severus," she whispered. She leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lips before drawing away and hurrying from the room. Severus' eyes slight open a fractionand he caught sight of the tiger.

"I'm sorry too Seri," he whispered before dropping off to sleep once more.

***End of Flashback***

"Her holiday had been spoiled and Severus hated her. I can honestly say I've never seen her so depressed in my life. She refused to get out of bed for three days and when she finally did she wouldn't come out of the dorms," Kit twisted the end of her braid as she paused, "I finally had to bind her and bring her downstairs. Remus and I talked to her and brought her around to where she would at least go to the Christmas dinner with us. It would have been the first time she'd come down from the Gryffindor Tower since the prank. When we got there, Severus was already at the table, seated at the end. It was just the one table, with the students and staff memebers dining together. She started to move towards him but he looked up. Those eyes," she shivered, "those eyes could have frozen boiling water. She did freeze and it took both Remus and I to pull her away to the other end of the table," she looked both of them square in the eye.

"She was never quite the same after that; it was as though an important part of her was missing. I think she really loved Severus and he loved her back. But that childish prank tore that budding relationship to shreds. It's like a wound that not even the strongest healer's magic or potion can cure."

"But they seemed to have made up now," Harry said when she finished. 

"She was able to tell him what really happened some years back and Severus admitted that after his anger had died down he'd forgiven her, though he'd been too scared to tell her. They've been friends ever since."

"But didn't they ever, you know, _try_ to rekindle that old flame?" the fire mage wanted to know. The healer shook her head.

"Seri still loves him, that's very true, but both are too afraid that something will go wrong." Albus reclined back and steepled his fingers in front of him.

"It seems to me, that all they need, is a bit of nudging," he raised an eyebrow at both of them. They caught onto his meaning rather quickly and grinned.

"Just a little nudging," Harry said innocently, projecting his angelic intentions. Kit snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, just a little."

********************

The journey to the dungeons was a silent one. Before either knew it, they were standing before Merlin.

"Hello you two," The portrait sounded distinctly depressed.

"Hello Merlin, Wingbrothers." The portrait ducked it's head in understanding and swung open.

"My goodness they have been busy," Severus murmured, eyes roaming around. Indeed, the house-elves _had_ been busy. Any traces of debris, such as wood, couch covering or stuffing ,had been removed. The furniture had been repaired or replaced and arranged as it once had been. As they looked around, a house-elf scurried by.

"Daylen," Seri called, halting the elf in her tracks.

"Yes Miss?" she asked in a suprisingly low voice for an elf.

"How are things progressing?" the healer asked. The elf turned to them fully, blinking her luminous blue eyes at them.

"It is almost done Miss. All that is left is to straighten Professor Snape's room and clean Mr. Harry Potter's room," she informed them. Severus waved his hand in dismissal.

"That's alright, you may come back this evening and do that, say, after dinner." The elf bowed and popped away.

********************

The rest of the morning was spent in relative peace as the five chatted among themselves. At their encouragement, Harry slowly withdrew from his emotional shell and relaxed in their company. As the lunch hour drew near, Severus stood.

"I think it's time to go, come on Harry." The two headed towards the door and Seri stood to follow.

"How about I give Harry a ride down to the dungeons and Severus you get Remus." The Potions Master nodded and swept down the hall, heading in the direction of the Defense classroom. He found the DADA teacher at his desk, pouring over a book.

"Lupin," he greeted gruffly, catching the other's attention. Remus looked up from his book, surprise flashing over his features. Severus stood in front of him, arms crossed and feet spread. Every line read disapproval. Indeed, Severus didn't like this. He felt his child was not ready, but it was his choice.

"Severus is there something I can do for you?" the man asked politely, laying his book aside. Severus managed to contain his snort.

"Harry is waiting for you in the dungeons, I suggest you go now." With out another word he was gone. Remus scrambled to his feet and hurried out. He more or less flew to Severus' apartment, needing to get to his Gryffindor friend as soon as possible. It wasn't long before he was outside the rooms. The portrait looked him over.

"You're Remus Lupin?" it asked. He nodded.

"Very well, you may enter." Remus pushed the portrait aside and peeked inside. The only light in the room was pouring in from the open window. It fell across Harry's face, who was sitting on the couch with his back to Remus. The boy took no notice of his entry.

"Harry?" he called. No reaction met his call and he slipped the rest of the way in. Gliding silently, he stood at his student's side. Tentatively he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?"

********************

After Seri had delivered him to to his rooms, she'd stayed as long as she dared before making her escape through the open window. Once she'd left, he'd stared at the couch with mounting apprehension, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. What had happened, had it only been yesterday? seemed far away and distant in his grandfather's tower, but now, _now_, faced with the room in which it had happened it was present in the front of his mind with painful clarity. He took a step.

_"Silly boy, did you think I wouldn't find you?" Vernon asked._

Harry shook his head and took another step.

_"Now little one, time for some obedience training and I'm the instructor."_

Another step.

_"You worthless piece of shit, the world would have been better off if you had died that night with your parents!" Another crack of the whip across his bare flesh._

And another step.

_"No one wants you, no one cares about you. Who would? You're nothing but a freak with a scar." The demonic glint in the man's eye was clear._

The step was hesitant.

_Every where I turn there's magic and more **magic**! You are the cause of it! All the pain and all the suffering everyone has been through, it's all because of you."_

Harry trembled.

_You dirty, stinking, rotten whelp! I've told you time and time again that I didn't want my family mixed up with you freaks. You're nothing but a parentless bastard....!"_

He sank down into the soft cushions of the couch and covered his face. Verbal abuse had always been a favorite of his uncle's, it usually came before the actual physical abuse. He closed his eyes and tried in vain to shut out the man's rough voice cutting through his fragile confidence. He reached mentally for his family. Not touching so much that they would detect his presence but enough to reassure himself that they were near. He sighed and looked out the window, letting his thoughts wander. He was unprepared therefore, when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Harry?" 

********************

Harry jumped, startled out of his distant thoughts. Without thinking he craned his neck up to look at the Defense teacher. Remus struggled to stifle a gasp. Harry's left eye was all but swollen shut, purple and blue as was the dark bruise below his cheek. He reached up to brush a lock of the dark hair away from his eyes and made a move to touch the boy's face but hesitated and let his hand fall away.

"Hello Remus," he said quietly. The werewolf bit his lip and blinked back his tears. He....he hadn't been expecting this. He sat down beside the boy who turned to him.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" he demanded. Harry blinked at him, appearing to be thinking very quickly.

"No-no one, no one did this to me. It was a potions accident. I got this from a potions accident." 'I wasn't as ready for this as I thought but I can't get out of it now, it's too late,' Harry thought.

'He's horrible at lying, someone did this to him, I'm certain of it,' Remus thought as he once again reached out to Harry. He was not surprised when the boy flinched away.

"Harry," Remus tried again but only succeeded in making Harry squirm off the couch and head to the window.

"Are you sure......what is that?!" he exclaimed as a large silver bird soared through window, circled the room once before settleing on the window sill beside Harry. The creature let out a quavering note and nuzzled the boy's neck.

"He's a phoenix, his name's Telaki, he's my friend," Harry answered, running a hand over the bird's head. Remus studied this new beast with interest. The thing was basically the same shape and build as Fawkes though there was silver instead of red and black instead of gold. His eyes had closed in contentment at the boy's touch but now, as if aware of his scrutiny, they opened once more and stared like cold black ice at him. The message was quite clear: Harm him or upset him in any way and you will regret it. The ice melted into love as he brushed his beak against Harry's cheek affectionately.

"He's beautiful Harry (A/N: Hah! If he only knew who that was. *snickers*), where did you meet him?" Harry sat on the settee below the window and the phoenix fluttered down beside him.

"He saved my life." Was all the Gryffindor would say. That wasn't the answer he was quite expecting but decided to return to the previous subject.

"Harry, are you sure no one did this to you? You know you can tell me anything," Remus encouraged, seating himself on the otherside of the phoenix. Harrk looked up at him and indescion warred in those fathomless green eyes. He blinked and the indescion vanished.

"There are some things Remus I can't even tell you, not yet anyway. But I know one thing: My family," his eyes strayed to the phoenix, "will never let anyone hurt me," his eyes looked with the bird's, "Ever," he whispered the last. It seemed to Remus as though he were echoing another's words. He stared a the boy, confusion dominating his expression. His family? Who was he talking about? *You for one,* his ever present mental voice said. He decided it was time to change the subject.

"Harry," the boy looked up from his avain friend. "Would you show me your room? I'd very much like to see it." Harry perked up and nodded, rising from his seat. He led Remus, who followed behind the bird, to one of the room's four doors.

"IT was a storage room," Harry told him, "but since I was to stay down here it was changed." He opened the door and waved the man through. Remus was impressed by his surroundings. A four poster bed decorated in scarlet and gold, a wardrobe, chest of drawers, desk and another door.

"That's my bathroom," Harry pointed to the afore mentioned door. "What do you think?" Remus walked around the room slowly, noting it's every detail.

"It's nice," he said. True, it was nice but it lacked one thing: a _lived_ in feeling. A thin layer of dust coated the furniture and bedding further supported this feeling, or lack there of. It was quite obvious this room hadn't been used in several weeks. He suddenly turned to his student.

"Do you mind if I looked into Severus' room? You know, just to see if they're very different from mine," he asked hopefully. He wanted to see what the state that room was in. Harry traded glances with the phoenix before he finally shrugged.

"I guess so, come on." The room Harry showed him was not that different from his own. The bed was twice as big, decorated in silver and green, the traditional Slytherin colors.

"It's nice in here." Harry sat on the edge of the bed and the phoenix hopped up beside him.

"Yeah it is," the boy agreed.

"That bed seems big for just one person," Remus dropped casually. It's meaning was lost on Harry.

"It's softer than mine," he said, more to himself than his professor. Remus, however, had a werewolf's acute sense of hearing and caught it. He closed his eyes.

'Oh God, how......how would he know that unless he's slept on it before?' Harry had slept on it before, though for not the reason Remus was thinking. It had been after a particularly bad dream and he'd climbed in with the Potions Master. They'd talked more than slept that night. Before Remus could say anything else, both were distracted by the phoenix. The bird marched importantly towards the head of the bed. Reaching out, he snatched several pillows and tossed them to the center of the bed. He placed himself in the center of the pile and began methodically arranging them in a nest like fashion. Once he was satisfied, he settled down and let out a sigh of content. He opened his eyes when a chuckling met his actions. He arched his neck aristocratically and gazed at Harry critically. The boy laughed again.

"I don't think the _Professor_ would appreciate what you're doing to his bed Telaki," he said innocently. Apparently this was some sort of personal joke between the creature and the young Gryffindor for the bird merely rolled his eyes and snapped his beak playfully at Harry before settling down once more.

"Come one." Harry and the Defense teacher retreated back into the living room.

"It's almost time for lunch, maybe we should get going," Harry suggested. Remus grabbed his arm.

"Why don't we order lunch down here?" the werewolf proposed. The mage began to panic. No, no he didn't want to stay. Remus would pressure him into revealing who had hurt him and he wasn't ready to tell him yet. Seri was one thing, Remus was another. Severus picked up on his child's panic and flew from his room and out the window. It was time to show his human side.

"Not today Remus I'd rather eat up in the Great Hall with everyone else," Harry said, unsuccessfully keeping the note of pleading from his voice. Remus frowned and opened his mouth to comment when the door slammed open.

"Lupin let go of him this instant." The Defense teacher, stunned by the man's abrupt entrance, did so.

"Come with me Harry, the Headmaster wishes us to eat with him." Severus wrapped an arm firmly around the boy's shoulders and headed out, leaving the still shocked teacher behind. Remus shook himself and jogged to catch up with them. He followed at a polite distance, watching them talk among themselves. It was immediately obvious to Harry that he wouldn't be able to keep up with his father's ground eating stride.

"Slow down Severus," he puffed. The man's pace instantly slackened.

"Sorry," he said quietly, mindfull that the werewolf was still behind them.

"Not a problem and thank you for bailing me out back there." Severus smiled.

"Not a problem," he echoed, "By the way, did you happen to notice different about Albus the other day or today?"

"I've either been in his lap or sitting next to him so no I haven't. Why? Is anything wrong with grandpa?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the sudden transformation of 'Albus' to 'grandpa' but did not comment on it.

"Well no, but there is _definately_ something different about him. Trust me, once you get a decent look at him you'll understand." This cryptic response was met with confusion but Severus refused to say more. Lunch was just beginning as they entered and Harry searched for the Headmaster, wondering about this big secret. As his eyes lighted upon the old man, he was astonished. There were _auburn_streaks through his beard and hints of it at his temple. Beside him he could feel Severus chuckle.

"Surprised?"

"You could say that again. What happened?"

"We'll tell you later. Now," he directed the boy to a chair beside the Headmaster before seating himself, "eat." He pointed a stern finger at the empty plate. Harry happily obeyed and piled the food on his plate.

********************

Half way through the meal Harry was beginning to feel quesy. His vision was blurring at the edges and his body ached. His anckle and bruised throbbed fiercely with each beat of his heart. He pushed his plate away and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Both Albus and Severus began to worry.

"Harry are you alright?" the Headmaster asked. He sent them both the mental equivalent of 'NO!'. Severus discreetly, so as not to catch the attention of the other teachers, slid a bottle to him. 

"Take this. The twins left it with us. But be careful, it's going to make you extremely dizzy," the man warned. Harry snatched it up and lurched to his feet, stumbling through the door behind them. A few seconds later Remus sat down his fork and stood up.

"Excuse me," he said and followed Harry's path. He was unaware, however, of the two dark eyes following him. Remus spotted Harry as the boy leaned against a wall and slid to the floor. Hies eyes were like that of a hawk as he watched his student uncork the bottle and down it's contents. Harry then attempted to haul himself to his feet and stagger down the hall, weaving first one way then another.

"What are you doing Lupin?" An icy voice from behind asked. Remus spun around and came face to face with the Potions Master's arctic glare.

"What did you give him?" he demanded.

"That is none of your business." Remus growled, sounding much like the werewolf that he was. He rushed the man, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you give him?" Answer me?" he snarled, "Don't think I'm blind Snape, I've seen what's been going on. You traitrous Death Eater I intend to find out _exactly_ what you're doing to that boy and when I do you're not even going to be able to crawl back to Voldemort." Severus didn't even bat an eye at the man's behavior though on the inside he was staggering inshock.

"Then I suggest you have your eyes examined Lupin because I have no idea what you're talking about. Now," Remus suddenly found himself reeling backwards, pushed by an invisible force. The other man straightened his robes. "If you'll exuse me, I have important business to attend to." Without another word he turned on his heel and marched down the hall in the direction Harry had gone. Remus ground his teeth in frustration. This was getting him no where, he needed to tell someone.

"Remus?" Speaking of which. The man turned to see McGonagall's startled gaze fixed upon him.

"Remus what's going on?" she asked her former student. The man sighed.

"This might be best explained in my rooms," he took her by the elbow and led her away.

********************

"I don't know what Lupin's problem isbut he's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong," Severus groused as he handed Harry his tea and sat down beside him. Harry accepted the warm mug gratefully and took a sip.

"What did he do?"

"He wanted to know what I had given you and I naturally refused to tell him. Then he got angry and slammed me against the wall." Harry sputtered.

"Slammed you against the wall? Remus? What ever for?" Severus shook his head.

"Damned if I know. He said, and I quote, 'Don't think I'm blind Snape, I've seen what's going on. You traitrous Death Eater, I intend to find out _exactly_ what you're doing to that boy,' and he means you, 'and when I do, your not even going to be able to crawl back to Voldemort.' "

"I can't believe Remus said that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Neither can I, he's normally the level-headed one. But it's strange," he began then trailed off.

"What's strange?" Harry prompted. Severus drew his knees up under his chin.

"Ever since we've met him in Diagon Alley he's been acting peculiar. With the way he's behaving you would think that he thought that I was beating you," he joked.

"You don't think he _actually_ thinks that, do you?"

"No. Even with the way I used to behave I would never lay a finger on a child, it brings back to many memories of when I was young."

"I hope you're right."

********************

McGonagall looked up in shock.

"Is this letter serious?!" she whispered, forgetting the fact that they were alone. Remus nodded in defeat and threw himself down in a chair.

"I couldn't believe it myself at first but then I saw him in Diagon Alley dressed in _Slytherin_ clothes Minerva. And he was almost submissive to Snape, submissive! harry has too much of James in him to be submissive, at least willingly." McGonagall sat the letter aside and touched her collegue's arm.

"I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion. You got this letter _before_ you went to Diagon Alley and you were looking for the signs of abuse. I think you saw normal, every day happenings and misinterpreted them." Remus shook his head.

"I'll admit I had some prejudices going into this, that's true, but I was willing to give Snape the benifit of the doubt. But Minerva, when I saw Harry today, he didn't even want to be _near_ me. I tried to touch him and he flinched away! Then at lunch Snape gave him a bottle of something and when Harry drank it he started weaving like a drunken fool all over the halls. Minerva I don't just think Snape is beating Harry, I think he's aiding a drug addiction."

"What?!" she screeched, jumping to her feet. He nodded, determination lining his very being.

"How else would you explain his actions and it could explain his behavior towards Snape," he pointed out. The Transfiguration teacher's legs gave way beneath her and she collapsed back into her chair.

"I still think," she started after a moment, her voice shaky, "that we should just watch this, let it develop more. I've been watching Albus lately and he's been hovering over the boy. If anything else out of the ordinary happens he'll likely witness it." Remus sighed.

"Till then I suppose there is nothing more we can do."

********************

The grandfather clock struck twelve as Harry nervously straightened his clothes. Could he do this, could he really face his uncle? Today was the day that the man would be moved to another room in the castle. There he would remain until it was decided what was to be done with him. He didn't want the man to go to court, at least, not yet. All Harry needed was more publicity, that would make his life unbearable. The reporters had more of less left him alone after the Triwizard Tournament. They'd love to sink their teeth into a juicy story like this. Although, that was likely what they would do with the adoptions. If Rita Skeeter went back on her word to Hermione then the stories were going to get twisted all out of proportion. He sighed, this had just not been his week. Right now he felt like crawling in a hole and staying there.

"Ready?" Severus dropped a hand on his shoulder. His grip on his cane tightened and he nodded, following the man out. Once they'd ascended the stairs Albus joined them. Both men flanked Harry, unconciously displaying their protectiveness of him. They stopped in front of the door and Harry twisted his can in his hand.

"Are you sure you want to be with us? We can do this alone, you could wait for us in the tower," Severus said but Harry shook his head.

"No, I have to do this." Albus frowned.

"You don't have to do anything fireling, you know that."

"This is one thing I _have_ to do," the teenager insisted. The adults traded uncertain expressions over his head but nodded all the same, marveling at the boy's courage. After a second Harrry turned the knob and pushed open the door. It was dark inside, the only illumination came from the drawn back curtains. At their entrance a shadow stirred.

"What do you want?" Was the gruff response. It was Harry that spoke next.

"Uncle Vernon we've come to take you away," he answered nuetrally, fighting to maintain his composure. The laughter that followed was tinged with a slight note of insanity.

"Take me away? Take me away! There's no where you can take me that I can get away from this magic," the shadowy figure turned to him. "And it's all rooted in you. No matter what I do I can't seem to get rid of you and your blasted kind!" There was that slightly insane laugh again. "But if I get rid of you I'll be rid of it all! All I must do is bet you, thrash you, _kill_ you..." With lighting speed the man launched himself at Harry, knocking them both to the floor. Before either Albus or Severus could react, Vernon was tossed across the room with no more effort than if he were a rag doll. Beside Harry was a fiery.....beast. It's form resembled a Barice unicorn though to it's very essence it was fire. The flames danced along the creature's limbs and in it's eyes as it snorted and bared it's teeth in anger. When Vernon picked himself up and started towards the boy the phantom lowered it's head threateningly. Even Vernon had the sense to back off. Severus and Albus helped Harry to his feet, eyeing the animal warily. If need be, they could restrain Harry's magic if he became too angry. They were unaware however, of the two beasts close to them. Be Severus was an enourmous crystilline tiger. It stared at Vernon through glassy eyes, curling it's lips to show the _very_ sharp teeth it possessed. The creature beside the Headmaster didn't even _appear_to be real, le alone have a form. If you looked closely enough though, it became obvious that it was another feline. This cat was smaller than the glacial tiger and created from pure light. Around it's body wove thin vines, helping to define the beast's shape even more. It's two most distinctive features were it's frighteningly blue eyes, much like those of Albus, and a small ankh made of vines on it's forehead. It was in a crouch, ready to spring at the slightest provocation. But Vernon didn't appear as though he were going to provoke anything. He'd seated himself on the floor and drawn his knees up to his chest. There he sat, crooning softly to himself. As they helped the child to his feet, Severus and Albus searched for anyt telltale signs of anger from Harry. They found only worry. The teenager met both sets of eyes and they released him . He walked unsteadily forward, stopping by his creature. It raised it's head and gazed at him obediently, waiting for his next command. He smiled and patted it on the neck before speaking once more.

"Uncle Vernon," he began with the utmost gentleness. The tinest bit of probbing confirmed his earlier suspicions. The man was clearly unbalanced.

"We're going to move you. Okay?"

"Okay," was the small reply. Harry raised his cane slightly and cast the mobilicorpus spell and, for safety reasons, the petrifying spell. He then turned to the flaming creature.

"You may leave now," he told it, "I am safe. They will protect me." The beast bowed, touching the tip of it's horn to his scar before fading away.

"I would advise you calling off yours' as well. We don't want to cause a commotion in the halls now do we?" It was then the two men noticed the beastly protectors. They each nodded and the creatures disappeared.

It was an unusual sight they made walking down the hall. Harry, though in the middle, walked in front of his father and grandfather, backwards. The older mages flanked the invisible (thanks to Albus) Vernon. It was pure luck they did not meet another professor on their trek, it might have bee difficult to explain. When the man was safely shut up in his new residence, Harry slumped against the door, exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"Are you alright little one?" Albus asked, concern making his blue eyes dark. Harry gave a small nod.

"I'll be alright grandpa." The Headmaster's smile clearly showed his relief. He paid no heed to the change in name. Very carefully he slipped an arm around the other's shoulders.

"Why don't we head back to my tower then? Severus would you be so kind as to track down one of the twins and have them examine Mr. Dursley?" The Potions Master agreed and headed off. With his grandfather's assistance, Harry and the Headmaster retreated back to the safety of the tower. As they walked they discussed what had happened. Unbenounced to them Remus was coming around the corner. Before he did, however, these words stopped him.

"He's insane, there is no other reason he would have attacked me," Harry's fatigued voice drifted through the hall's stillness. He halted, flattening himself against the wall. Who would Harry be speaking to? His question was answered in the next reply.

"That he was, but we can do nothing until the twins examine him fully. Though the overwhelming sense of his insanity was....quite disturbing." The voices faded away. Remus leaned against the wall, his mind racing. Could they be speaking of Severus? If they were, then he no longer needed to worry because the Headmaster knew. That only left one other person that needed to be informed. Turning back, he had proceeded in the direction he had come.

*********************

As the grandfather and grandson entered the office, they found Seri by the window. When they entered she turned and smiled at them.

"I was hoping to find you. Harry I have a present for you." Her smile widened at his innocently confused expression. She crooked her finger in beckoning and pushed open the door to the bedroom. The table had been removed to make room for a rather large guest.

"Silverhoof!" he exclaimed happily. She whickered at him and lowered herself carefully to lay on the thick rugs. Harry grinned and rushed to her, throwing his arms around her neck. He buried his face deep in her silken mane, breathing deeply of her uniquely sweet smell. She lowered her wing over him, sheltering him in her love. He smiled and it grew when two birds and a certain albino snake poked their heads over the unicorn's back.

"You guys." He lifted each gently into his lap, cradling them to him. He spoke quietly to each in turn, confirming they were well and assuring them that he was too. Seri and Albus wathed him in happy silence before the healer signaled for them to leave.

"That was a wonderful idea. Bless you child," Albus praised. Seri tried to hide her blush of pleasure.

"I just want to help him through this, I want to be there for him." The Headmaster's eyes sparkled as he surveyed the woman in front of him. Through her actions and affections she had earned her place in Harry's life as a surgate mother, much like Severus was the surgate father. It was plain that she loved the boy as her own.

"Why don't you go with him, I'll go help Severus find your sister." After a moment the woman nodded and slipped back in the bedroom. Harry was leaning against the unicorn and dozing. He did not stir as the white tiger curled next to him. He cracked open an eye and looked at her with amusement.

"You do act just like a mother cat," he murmured before dropping off to sleep.

********************

The next days flew by in a whirlwind of preperation, anticpation, and healing. By Sunday, Harry was back to being himself once more, though the bruises on his face hadn't entirely faded and his ankle hadn't fully healed. With his renewed health, his good spirits returned as well. He traveled the halls with his grandfather every afternoon, smiling and chatting with the teachers he knew, and by now that was everyone. The twins informed the men that Vernon would have to be placed in an insane asylum for safety reasons and treatment. They declared that it was his time with Voldemort that was the cause. Though during these bright days he grew increasingly worried about his father. Severus hardly left the dungeons anymore, only to come to the Headmaster's tower at night and never to meals. Every time Harry saw him his face was white and drawn. There were constant bags under his eyes and it made him appear more dead than alive. Harry knew he hardly slept for he himself would wake to find Severus by the window, wide awake. He'd plead with him to back to bed but the man would only stare at him with dark, haunted eyes that were alive with inner pain. He'd shared his observations with the Headmaster and the man admitted to having seen the same. As Severus seemed to be avoiding them as much as possible they could do nothing but wait and watch.

********************

Remus sighed and sat back, rubbing his tired eyes. It had taken him three days to write this letter. He'd chosen his words very, _very_ carefully and this final production was one of hard labor. He picked it up and read through it one last time.

Dear Padfoot,

I hate being the bearer of bad news but this time I'm afraid that is the role I must play. I know you had expressed some concern about Harry and about the fact that he had not written in awhile. Well, I found out why.

You may remember the letter I got from a particularyly small owl? The one I had to freeze to catch? The letter was from Ron and Hermione about Harry. It wasn't pleasant news my friend. They were afraid Harry was being abused, by Snape. Not only that but sexually abused as well. Yes I know this seems rather far-fetched and frankly dangerous and I had my doubts. They informed me that they had invited him to Diagon Alley on Sunday. That's why I left early. What I saw there was confusing at best, suspicous at worst. When I first laid eyes on him, I hardly recognized. His hair was past his shoulders and covered most of his face. Not only that but he was in Slytherin colors. He acted as though Snape had surpreme authority over him.

I was surprised but not as surprised as by what happened at Hogwarts. I was to meet with Harry on Wednesday and I did, down in the dungeons. He'd spent the entire summer with Snape. When I saw him, I thought my heart would break. He tried to put on a brave face but it's hard to do that around a black eye and a bruiesed cheek. When he showed me around the apartment he limped noticably. When I questioned him about it he just denied anyone had done it to him and said he'd got his injuries in a potions accident. If he got those marks from a potions accident I'll snap my wand in half. Oh there might have been an accident but I think it involved a certain Potions Master not potion.

At lunch the same day I saw Snape pass a bottle to Harry and Harry get up and leave. I followed and watched him drink it. He wove all over the hall after he had. I don't know what he took but I'll bet it wasn't medicine. In fact, this new development led me to another theory. I think Snape is aiding a drug addiction.

"I can't prove all I've told you but I felt I had to tell you because I get the feeling Harry will not. As I've said before, I hate being the bearer of bad news but this time I have no other choice.

Your Friend,

Moony

PS: I'm enclosing Ron and Hermione's letter as well.

Satisfied with his work he rolled up the parchment and placed it inside his robes. He glanced at the clock and winced. The students would be arriving in another hour, he'd better get the letter off now. With a resigned sigh he stood and headed off to the owlry.

********************

READ PLEASE!: The prank is off, I repeat, the prank is off! If you do not know this this chapter won't make much sense.

**A/N:** *authoress collapses from exhuastion and slumps over the computer* There, happy? *looks to see that the readers are and are beginning to write their reviews* Finally. *slips away silently.*

**2A/N:** Exuses time now! I do have excuses for the reason this is so damn late. One, when I told you a deadline that this would be out (which I will never do again) I thought it would be out by then because I was spending the night at a friend's house and she has the internet. Well I didn't and it wouldn't have mattered because it turned out I was only half way through anyway. Second is that school started two weeks ago. I have had three to four hours of homework every night since then. It wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't just started taking my driver's ed class which takes two hours out of my day. *shakes head* I never should have waited this late to take that class. I have been getting up a half an hour early every morning trying to type this so I could finally finish so be nice. 

OF BIG IMPORTANCE, SHOULD READ!!!! Alright, every one seems to be worried about Remus Lupin and the fact that he suspects all these things. Well, I'm telling you now, don't be. Everything will work out I promise. If he should seem out of character, look at it from my stand point. Harry is his best friend's only son, all he has left. Don't you think he'd get a little crazy trying to protect him? I know it's a weak arguement but that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Replies Now! I don't have them all so if you don't see your name don't be made. I've read them all but I lost the sheet they were on.

_angelic devil_: Don't worry, I can't wait till the first day either.

_watelgwe_: *blushes* No I'm not related to J.K. Rowling but that was a wonderful compliment.

_Gil-Celeb_: You made me check and the last part of the paragraphs got cut out. But I fixed it. Yes, I do have a very high opinion of Remus and I will say this: He well understand, I have it all planned, don't worry. I think I effectively took care of Vernon Dursley, don't you?

_Meisako_: Stop worrying! Geez, you people are worry-warts. Sirius _will_ come back. In fact I already have it planned I just haven't decided exactly _ when_ he'll come back. Long before he does though I'll have Remus taken care of. About that look on Sev's face during the movie....it was cute! But I really like it when he's being all evil because I just want to grin and laugh. You know, that scene between Draco & Harry, I don't know where that came from. I think it came to me when I was working FISH camp (Freshman introdcution to high school) and when I gave a rough outline to my friend Rose she cracked up so I assumed it would go over well. And you seemed to be so worried about Kit, well if you're really worried I'll drop you a line and tell you what's going to happen to her if you like, though it might ruin a serious surprise.

_HentaiJess_: *grins impishly* But if we didn't write cliffhangers into the chapters how would we get you to come back?

_Essence of Magic_: Actually girl, I like the changes I made. See, I'll get the same effects I want with out the complications later (now Harry has a real reason to be pissed off when he finds out what they're thinking). There are not many things I'll let my readers sway me on but that was one of them. But I promise you that will likely be the only thing. And I also solemnly swear that this story will not turn docile. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that are likely to put this story into a 90 degree plunge. Since you expressed concern I'm willing to let you in on them, just leave a note in your review that you want to know. By the way, thanks for sticking up for me.

_Cresha Potter_: I'm glad you like the story!

_Anneliese_: I'm sticking by my changes but I still get the same effects.

_sasina_: *munches happily on the cookie she's been given* Thank you so much.

_Arizosa_: *wails* Why do you hate me so? *sniffs then suddenly grins* Sorry I did that to you.

_Courtney_: That was kind of the point to make him think that it was Sev's fault but the boy's don't know that.

_Wink At J00_: No I'm not Wufei, I'm Wufei's sister! :) Jk, though I'm still waiting very impaitently for the next part of your story. *hint hint* _Nightfall's Wing_: Thanks for your help. I've decided what I'm going to do with Albus now.

_Marissa_: Normally I do but sometimes I don't have the luxury of running spell-check. Though I will admit that my spelling is not the best (try reading my friend Kitty's, you'd think you were reading a foreign language) I'm getting better.

_Arabella Figg_: The joke that Harry & Albus should be in Slytherin is just that, a joke. There is absolutely no seriousness to it and it'll probably crop up several times.

_Prophetess of Hearts_: Dudley is Harry's cousin and has just the tiniest bit of magic in him. Though in all truth he is a muggle.

_Voydag_: There is no more prank. If you haven't re-read chapter 19 & 20 by now I suggest you do.

_Terra_: Thank you for telling me I'm not evil, that means a lot to me.

And to the others: Sophie W., sk8reagle, Nicky, Moonlight, Jen, Aurelius, wolfbane, firepixie, MoonFire, Cynara, Tabby Cat, ouch, aKlingon, Saranimal, Cerra Snape, izean, Arsinoe, Sarissa Epans Lei Dumbledore, Sherylyn, sweets, schulyr, Patchfire, jenny, yamatoluv7, Mave & Zie. I'm sorry, I know I missed a lot of people but be assured I read them all! 


	22. In the Dark Recesses of the Mind

**A/N:** Originally this was supposed to be a part of the next chapter but since that won't be ready for a little while longer I thought I'd give you this. Many of you expressed concern about why Severus is suddenly drawing away from Harry and Albus. Well, here is your answer.

**Warnings**: Extreme angst ahead. Don't read if depressed.

Chapter 22- In the Dark Recesses of the Mind

(Severus's Dream)

He almost cried as the familiar setting took shape around him. Oh God, not again, please not again, he just couldn't take it any more. The prison soldified. The walls were slick with water and the ground muddy with tracks. The ver air was tainted with the chill of death. The dream took over and his body began to move, making its way down the hall, against his most dire wishes. It wasn't more than ten paces before he heard the first scream; a woman's scream; Seri's scream. Severus rebelled, trying desperately not to go any further. No, he didn't want to see; he couldn't take the torture. But, as the previous nights, he had no control over what happened . The first door Snape stopped before (A/N: His body I refer to as Snape, his soul Severus just so you have some distinction) was very familiar. Oh not here, please not here. Snape's hands shook with the strain of Severus trying to hold them back, but to no avail. 

Th door swung open with a rusty and he stepped in. Blood, filth, vermin, and the smell, oh God the smell! Bile rose in hs throat and Snape swallowed it back, fighting to maintain his composure. He already knew what was here, it was no different than the other dreams. Snape cautiously took a step forward and lit his cane. What it showed sent Severus to tears. Albus, his father, chained to the floor, wearing only the barest of rags for clothes. His glasses were gone, his hair burned to the nape of his neck and beard rudely chopped off. He was almost painfully thin and the clothes barely clung to his gaunt form. He huddled against the wall in a tight ball, trying to draw some small comfort from the place. But there was no comfort to be found, not here. This place was only meant for suffering and suffering was plainly what this man had been through. Before he could flee, Albus stirred and opened his eyes. The pain that shown within them resonated through Severus's soul.

"Why? Why do you leave me here to rot, Severus? Do I mean nothing to you?"

'Yes, Albus, you do. You do!' his sould cried. His body, apparently, did not agree.

"Mean anything to _me_ old man?" his condescending tone cut through the air like a sharp scythe. "You only represent a time in my life where I made my biggest mistake." He lashed out with his foot, catching the Headmaster in the head, knocking him back against the wall. (A/N: Now remember people, he has absolutely no control over his body. Otherwise he would never do that.) "Now I'm getting rid of that mistake, slowly." Albus sat up a bit, his cerulean blue eyes shining with a pain that went deeper than any wound he had received before.

"You are not my son," he stated quietly.

'NO!!!' his sould screamed. His outside snarled.

"That's just fine with me." Snape turned on his heel and swept out of the room. 

'No, Albus, Father!!!' he whimpered. Severus was already broken, and that had only been the first stop. Up the spiral staircase he went; taking himself out of the prison and into a home. The first door on his left was his destination. He knocked smartly.

"Come in," was the reply. Turning the knob, he pushed open the door. Inside was a living room much like his own, only instead of green and silver, there was scarlet and black; blood and death. 

"Ah, Severus," came Wormtail's jovial greeting from his arm chair. 

"What a pleasant surprise. Allow me to get you a refreshment my old friend." The man clapped once. A near by door opened and through it came a pitiful creature. It was Kit. She was dressed no better than a house-elf, a dirty pillow case was the only scant coverings she was allowed. Her hands and ankles were chained together, prohibiting her their full range of motion. Severus knew hat was not all it bound. The air of life around the woman that was so plain you could almost taste it had now all but disappeared into her. Between her shackled hands she held a tray with two drinks, which she presented to Wormtail first. 

"Stupid woman!" he yelled, bring a riding crop from seemingly no where down across her back. Kit flinched but maintained her hold on the tray.

"You serve _guests_ first, now move!" He brought up his boot and pushed her roughly towards the Potions Master. She stumbled, caught herself from falling, and handed him his glass. He accepted it, as it was only polite, and took a sip. The bittersweet drink, th name of which escaped him, burned down his throat. He watched as she presented the other to the animagus.

"Good, wench. Now go clean the kitchen or something." He waved his hand in dismissal. Kit mumbled a quiet, "Yes, master," and hurried out. Severus could hardly believe his eyes and ears. Kit didn't defer to _anyone_ who hadn't earned her respect. That she was was like this was almost.....unthinkable.

"You seem to have trained her well." Snape's remark was _almost_ a praise. The balding man seemed to hear that. 

"Yes well, she did resist very strongly in the beginning, but it didn't last long. Lucius, now I think he's _purposely_ drawing his training of that Serenity bitch out," he remarked off-handedly. Severus's heart sank. Oh no, oh _please_ no. Not Seri. His love. Snape merely raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What is he doing with her?" 

'Oh please don't tell me, oh please don't tell me, oh please don't tell me,' Severus begged silently. Wormtail rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know, something _inventive_." Snape grunted, taking another swig of the amber liquid.

"If you're so curious, why don't you go see for yourself?" Wormtail waved to the door. The Potions Master sat his glass down with a decided 'clunk'.

"I'll do just that. Good day to you Wormtail." The man chuckled.

"And to you my friend." In the blink of an eye he was across the hall in front of another door. Again Severus rebelled, slamming hard agains the ice walls around him, but he wasn't strong enough, he was. The door swung open. Instead of black and scarlet, as in the other room, it hwas completely black. Lucius looked up from his book as Snape entered.

"Ah, Severus, it's good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I was just speaking to Wormtail and he was telling me of your....work with the healer." The blonde gave him a malicious grin.

"And you wanted to see for yourself?" Lucius finished, sitting his book aside. "Come," he crooked his finger. The room he led him to was a bedroom, also done in black. Chained to the four poster bed, covered only in a black silk sheet, was Seri. Her skin was ghostly pale except for around her ankles and wrists where she had rubbed them raw with her struggles. Her golden hair was limp and plastered to her head with sweat. Her emerald eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the full glass of water sitting on the night stand.

"Exactly, what are you doing to her?" Snape wanted to know. Severus whimpered at the pityful sight. "Five days! She could die if you don't do something soon," he remarked with a hint of warning. Lucius rubbed his hands together like a gleeful child.

"That's the beauty of it: she has to give in. It's written a healer's blood. They must survive to help others and they will die to save others. If she died, the only one she would be helping was herself and that goes against the very grain of her nature. Watch." The blonde man stode confidently up to the bed.

"Serenity," his voice commanded her attention but she did not look away from the glass.

"Yes?" she rasped feebly. Another piece of Severus's heart was torn away. Oh please not her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her head to look up at his hand.

"Lucius, I fail to see what this has to do with anything," Snape commented. Lucius made an impatient noise in his throat.

"I told her when this began that if she admitted I was holding up two fingers and not three then I'd let her have a drink. If she admits it, I know I've broken her will."

'No! Stop it you bastard! Leave her alone!' Severus snarled. Snape moved closer, seemingly intrigued by the proceedings. For an eternity the woman stared at the three uphed digits, so long in fact, Snape began to wonder if she even saw them. Then her tortured green eyes arrested him in their gaze.

'Seri!' he wailed helplessly, knowing none fo the anguish he felt showed. When she did not find what she'd hoped she would, she moved her dying gaze back to Lucius. Her lips parted a fraction. 

"Two." Voice dead, all hope gone.

'SERI!!!' he screeched, frustrated that he could not speak to her. Lucius's grin widened and he patted her leg as one would pat a faithful dog.

"There, you see?" Severus was screaming every profanity he knew at the blonde man. Snape smiled slightly.

"I must say ,Lucius, I'm impressed. I thought she would have been a harder nut to crack."

"She was a challenge, I'll grant her that, but nothing I couldn't handle. I'm sure she'll be perfectly happy with her new life, as well as her new lover." Severus beat mercilessly at the ice shell and it gave a little.

'He no, you're not going to have her,' he snarled, 'I will not allow you to taint her purity.'

"Unless," Lucius paused in his caress of her leg, "you would like a stab at her first?" Severus froze in his assualt, stunned by the offer. Snape apparently was as well.

'No, don't you dar, don't you dare.' Lucius continued.

"I know you two had a....._thing_, in school." His innocent tone belied his not so innocent intentions.

"No thank you, Lucius, I'm not interested," Snape answered and Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Too bad," his voice spoke of disappointment, but those eyes did not, "I might have been willing to share."

"I have no interest in her," Snape snarled. "Good day, Lucius." Snape turned his back on the other man.

"Good day, Severus." The room disappeared and as a reward: another door. His soul sobbed, reflecting his immense grief. Seri, why Seri? As if Albus and Kit, his father and friend, weren't enough, but Seri? The only woman he'd ever felt any real attraction to, manhandled by that stinking bastard. It was too much to bear and the dream wasn't even over yet. The door swung open without his touch. It was dark, the only light, as if it were a spotlight, shone over Harry as he was stretched out on a rack.

'Harry!' Severus gathered his strength and slammed into the ice shell. It gave a bit more. 

"Come, Severus," Voldemort beckoned as he appeared at the head of the ancient torture device. Snape's steps echoed loudly in the otherwise still room. When he reached the boy Severus rammed the shell again. Harry was worse than he had been when Severus retrieved him from the Dursleys. His skin was stretched painfully tight over his bones. The once wonderously bright, now dim green eyes were sunk into his skull and Severus was sure he could count every rib. The only color he showed at all was the faint blush at his cheeks, indicating a fever.

'This can't be happening, please tell me this isn't happening,' Severus begged. No one answered his plea. 

"What do you think?" Voldemort asked casually as he plucked a hair from Harry's head. Severus had many things to say, none of them what the dark lord wanted to hear. Snape smiled at his master.

"You do excellent work, my lord, no one can match you." He bowed his head in acknowledgement to the other man. As he did so, he brought himself close to Harry's face.

"Coward," the boy whispered. Snape drew back sharply and backhanded him soundly across the face.

"Insulant boy! You will not speak to me in that manner!" Snape snarled.

'How dare you touch him!' Severus slammed harder against the ice shell and it cracked. Harry slowly turned his head back, a thin trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"I loved you once. What happened to the man I called Father?" He asked hoarsely. Snape came nose to nose to him. 

"That man never existed, that love never existed. It was all just an act to lure you here. No one loves you."

'No, Harry, don't listen to him. _I_ love you.' Severus tried desperately to reach through their link but found nothing. He collapsed against the wall of ice, defeated.

"I hate you," Harry whispered venomously.

'NO!' he wailed, burying his face in his hands. Snape drew away.

"As you wish, it means nothing to me." Voldemort watched the exchange with a smile playing on his lips. 

"What say we despose of him now, Severus? I no longer see any use for him," the dark lord suggested. The Potions Master nodded.

"Let's do it now, I'm tired of looking at him," Snape said. The dark lord grinned and patted the man's shoulder.

"As you wish, my second." The evil lord vanished, only to reappear seconds later with a Dementor by his side. He paused to nod at Snape before going on to the torture device. Voldemort's second in command, the most coveted prize to the Death Eaters and he, Severus Snape, owned it. 

"Deliver the kiss," Voldemort commanded, pointing to the boy. The chains holding Harry fell away as he was lifted up. The Dementor threw back its hood, revealing the decaying gray skin and shapeless maw. The mouth drew closer and closer, and just as it touched Harry's own, he locked eyes with Snape. Hatred blazed from those expressive orbs, once again making them bright. The light was short lived as the Dementor drew in a rattling breath, drawing the life and soul from Harry's body. Snape watched coldly as the light slowly dimmed then died all together.

'NO!!! HARRY!!!' Severus screamed in outrage, slamming one last time into the ice barrier. It shattered.

(End of Dream)

Severus jerked awake and sat up, biting his lip to contain a scream. It was several minutes before he could convince himself he was awake and that it had only been a dream. It was Albus and Harry he would find beside him, not Voldemort. He drew his knees under his chin and rocked himself back and forth, crooning softly. Harry curled against him, as if sensing his suffering. No, he wouldn't be able to, he shouldn't be able to. He'd made sure to block off his family as best he could so that he might spare them what he was going through. He carefully dislodged himself from the boy's grip and went to the window, drawing a blanket around himself. He curled up in the chair and gazed wistfully out the window at nature's peacefullness.

'If only I could have a bit of that peace for myself,' he thought longingly. There was no point in going back to sleep. All of this had begun on the day Harry had been attacked. It was if Vernon's beating had released a valve an in came a flood of horrendous nightmares. Each one different, yet each the same in the torment it caused him. He avoided everyone by day because it was painful to see them, cheerful and happy when at night they suffered endlessly in his dreams. Albus, Harry, Seri and Kit, all of them; it just hurt too much. There was now way for him to stop the dreams, not that he hadn't tried. He wouldn't tell Albus and Harry, they had plenty to worry about as it was. Albus had the school to run and Harry had to heal. They did not need him to add his burdens to their own. 

'I will find a way out of this,' he promised himself as he dropped off to sleep to once more "dream", 'I will find a way out of this on my own.'

**A/N:** Slightly different than the orginal version but oh well. Please review!


	23. Secrets Revealed and Surprising Reaction...

**A/n:** Yes! It has finally arrived! School has started! So let's get on with it!

Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter and I never shall. But if JKRowling is looking for a helper, I'm in. So don't sue.

Chapter 23- Secrets Revealed and Surprising Reactions (Start of Term Surprises)

Two hours before the students were to arrive Harry sought out the groundskeeper. He' d seen Hagrid on rare occasions and spoke to him even less. He missed his friend and was more than a little ashamed that he hadn't talked with him before. But, as Albus kept reminding him, he'd had his hands full, and he'd hardly been in any shape there for a while to be around anyone. Now, with his grandfather's assent (he'd been unable to locate Severus), he looked for the half-giant in the hopes to go with him to Hogsmeade station. He found the man just as he was leaving his cabin.

"Hagrid!" he hailed, speeding up to catch his friend.

"Harry!" Hagrid roared, sweeping the boy into a bear hug. He sat him down and his beetle black eyes beamed at him happily.

"Tis good to see ya lad. I waz beginin' to wonder if ye knew where I lived." He chuckled as Harry began to apologize profusely. "No need to worry. You've been awfully busy with that new family o' yer's." He chuckled once more as Harry's eyes widened.

"How did you know? How long have you known? It was supposed to be a secret until tonight," the Gryffindor wanted to know. Hagrid motioned for him to follow as they walked towards the school grounds' entrance.

"Which would ye like answered first?"

"How long have you known?"

"Simple enough; since the staff meetin'." At Harry's puzzled expression he elaborated. "I've known Albus most of me life and Severus the majority of his," Harry was pleased to hear his friend call the Potions Master 'Severus'. A fair number of the teachers, when they thought that neither he nor the Headmaster were listening, still referred to the man as 'Snape', which annoyed Harry to no end. "I know the way he'd act in almost any situation. Severus may have _seemed_ to have been his evil self, but I could tell different. There was no _heart_ in his act as there had been before. All the attempts I've seen lately have been half-hearted facsimiles at best. I know the other haven' noticed but _I_ have, and not just that," he paused as he directed the horseless carriages down the road and climbed in an enlarged boat, large enough for both Harry and he to fit. "The way Albus has been lookin' at ye lately. I know he cares for his students deeply but lad he _loves_ ye," he shook his head. "Don't see why no one's noticed before. Well, as I waz sayin', I thought about it, watched some more and came to a surprisin' conclusion. So I went to see my old year-mate Dale...."

"From the adoption agency," Harry finished with a sly grin. Hagrid nodded his wild busy head.

"That I did. It took a might bit of arguin' but finally he told me," he leaned forward, his tone becoming conspirital, "He also told me that he and the minister were the only ones who knew outside of Hogwarts. Now I found that strange. Why would the minister want to hide somethin' like that?" The Gryffindor snorted.

"You wouldn't find it so strange if you'd been here when he confronted grandpa," the boy's eyes darkened slightly at the memory, "He all but promised to haul Severus to the dementors but he'd pushed Albus too far," His mouth twitched into a smile, "He sent him packing alright." The groundskeeper seemed pleased.

"Serves the old git right for tryin' to break ye three up." He suddenly chuckled. " 'Grandpa' eh? I never thought I'd see the day. I'm glad for all of ye, really I am." Harry was delighted that he could sense the man's sincerity and they chatted happily for the rest of the trip. When the older man brought up the subject of his injuries he'd cringed inwardly, though on the outside his expression only clouded briefly.

"I can't, not yet Hagrid. I'm sorry." But Hagrid waved his apology away.

"That's alright Harry, ye can tell me when yer ready." The student expressed his profound gratitude with a warm smile, happy that he did not have to relive the attack yet. What he didn't know was all that was about to change.

***

Harry shifted nervously from foot to foot, anxiety heightening with each passing minute. The groundskeeper noted his worry and laid a heavy hand on the boy's head.

"Calm yerself Harry, it shouldna be long now." The Gryffindor only nodded absently, squinting in the distance for any sign of the train. He was going to be a strange sight to any of the students, that was for certain. He was decked out in the scarlet and gold cloak his father had given him for his birthday and the phoenix clasp from his grandfather held it in place. One would think it too warm for such wear but autumn was approaching swiftly and already the wind cut at a person. Pinned to the cloak, strangely contrasting with the other colors, was a silver prefect badge. His dark locks had been allowed to fall free and his glasses were absent. His cane was held firmly in his left hand though he rubbed the phoenix head with his thumb, a habit Harry'd gotten into. In one of his pockets was Tave, taking a nap and Rowena resided on his shoulder, preening her feathers. Hedwig had chosen to stay behind on the grounds that she had made this trip often enough. Suddenly there was a distant whistle and Harry smiled. Coming around the last turn, puffing its scarlet smoke was the Hogwarts Express. As soon as the train came to a halt students began piling out of it. Hagrid left the Gryffindor's side and boomed out for the first years to follow him. Harry's eyes darted through the crowd, searching for his two best friends. He was distracted, however, when a group of second years passed by, eyeing him with open curiosity. He just managed to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"Is that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" A curly blonde asked her friend. Harry had to save himself from a double take and a fit of laughter. He, look like a professor? Well he certainly didn't look like a student but a professor? He snickered but tried his best to hide it. This year was already promising to be interesting. Before long, a lanky red head and a bushy brown head made their way in his general direction. He grinned and called out to them.

"Ron! Hermione!"

***

The day had not been an easy one for either Ron or Hermione. They'd spent most of the train ride in relative silence, too worried about their friend to speak much. It was in this brooding mood that they left the train and the mood they expected to stay in till the reached the castle and made sure of their friend's health. It was not to be, they discovered, as a voice called out to them, one they had not expected to hear so soon.

"Ron! Hermione!" Their heads snapped up and they spotted their friend waving madly at them from his place near the horseless coaches. They quickly threaded their way over to him.

"Harry," Hermione gave him a fierce hug, "how have you been?" The black-haired teenager chuckled.

"It's only been a week since I last saw you and you act as though we haven't seen one another in years. I'm _fine_," he assured, finally answering her question. As he spoke they studied him closely. His clothes were radically different from before. Over his black school robes he wore a luxurious scarlet cloak with finely detailed gold trim, traditional Gryffindor colors. The cloak itself was held in place by a unique gold phoenix clasp, they eyes of which were set with tiny rubies. On his robes was pinned a prefect badge. In his hand they recognized a cane. It was different than the Potions Master's that much was obvious. But why did he have one? Why did he wear gloves as Professor Snape had? As their friend tilted his head Hermione thought she detected a hint of make-up on the left side of his face. She dismissed it, thinking she was seeing things.

"Well, come on, let's get our carriage and get out of here before it get's too crowded." He was about to herd them away when an all too familiar sneering voice cut through the noise of the crowd.

"Well, I see you've made your decision."

***

Malfoy, like our favorite Gryffindors, was having a bad day. The only thing that had made it at all bearable was the fact school was starting. That meant he could get away his parents, namely his father! It didn't matter what Draco did, it was never good enough. He tried his hardest to get the best grades possible, (not that he minded, contrary to popular belief, he loved school) but he was always beaten by Granger. (He only referred to her as Mudblood for his father's benefit, he actually thought she was a likable person.) The fact that the Gryffindor beat him in the academic field only served to have his father push him into another field, the Quidditch field. Not that he didn't love playing, he just wasn't in the same league as Potter. The boy had fame, fortune, and friends, things he'd gotten all on his own. Draco hid behind his father's cloak and name, for he had nothing to call his own and he most certainly wished he couldn't claim his family, they disgusted him.

And he disgusted them, he knew that for certain. He had no ambitions in their eyes, at least, not the ones they wanted him to have. They were determined to make him as famous as Potter. A fame, Draco wasn't sure he wanted. He'd watched Potter a lot, more than most knew, and he'd seen the taletell signs of strain being "The-Boy-Who-Lived" visited upon the Gryffindor, a thing Draco did not envy. It was at those times that he'd wanted to stop and ask if he could do anything to help. But he never had. It was his damn Slytherin pride that had prevented him from befriending the Gryffindor. No, it simply wasn't done. Gryffindors and Slytherins were to be sworn enemies, it was tradition. At times though he wished he could chuck tradition out the window and try and help. Though, he most likely would never be trusted. Who would ever believe that a Slytherin wished nothing more than to be a Gryffindor? Who would believe that his sarcastic attitude was largely to disguise his loneliness? No one, that's who. As he pondered more deeply he noticed three familiar figures. It was Weasley, Granger, and the new student. And he was wearing a Gryffindor cloak. Draco's heart sank; there went his last hope for a _real_ friend. He hid his pain well behind a sneer that was not his own and marched up to them. Time to shatter what tenuous hope of friendship that was left.

"Well, I see you've made your decision."

***

Harry turned immediately and gazed down at the blonde boy curiously. For some reason his healing instincts told him this person needed his help. To back this Rowena chirped and leaned toward the boy. He gave himself a mental shake. This was Malfoy, one of the most confident people he knew, why would he suddenly think he needed help? He knew the answer to that from the warning bells going off in his head from the emotional feedback he was getting. He pushed it aside to brood over later. Almost without thinking he pushed back his hair from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. His scar was now plainly visible.

"It would seem I have Malfoy," he answered cooly, earning no small amount of amusement at the blonde boy's slack jawed expression.

***

No, it couldn't be. Potter? This was Potter? But he looked so.....so.....not like himself. Before him, where once a gawky teenager such as himself had been, stood an adult. Potter had grown, and he wasn't just referring to his height. There was a tangible air of power, authority, and calm about him that demanded one's attention. It was a transformation he had not expected and could hardly believe possible. It threw him off balance and he struggled to recover.

"Potter?" Oh damn, couldn't hide the startled squeak. Behind the Gryffindor Ron and Hermione snickered. His anger boiled under the surface as he ruthlessly beat it down. No, he would not show his weakness, not to them-_especially_ not to them. As he reined in his temper, a small, detached part of his brain noted that Harry was not laughing. No, he merely regarded the Slytherin with a blank expression. But was Draco seeing things, or was that a troubled glint in the boy's eyes? As Harry tilted his head he caught a glimpse of make-up. He should recognize it, he'd used it often enough himself to cover any marks his father's "disciplines" left behind. But why would Potter be wearing it? He shook himself, physically, out of his observations and backed away.

"So be it," he muttered and vanished back into the sea of pressing bodies.

***

Harry watched him leave and wondered at the immense sadness that went with him. This was certainly an interesting development. He did not join his friends in their laughter for he no longer found amusement.

"Come on," he said roughly, cutting through their hysterics, "let's go." The two Gryffindors immediately sobered, realizing that they had some how offended their friend. They climbed into the nearest carriage silently, and Harry was about to close the door when a new voice called out to them.

"Wait! Please wait!" Harry froze and waited until Neville made it. "Can I catch a ride with you guys, all the other are full," he asked hopefully. Harry nodded and allowed him to enter. Their year-mate took a grateful seat next to Hermione. "Thanks you guys. I was afraid that I'd be left behind." Neville suddenly spotted the boy next to Ron. "He-hello, who are you?" he stammered. Harry blinked in confusion and suddenly realized that his hair had fallen in his face again and pushed it back.

"Neville it's me, Harry." The boy's eyes widened.

"Harry! I didn't recognize you." The fire mage smiled.

"That's okay. How was your summer?" Neville seemed surprised by the question but pleased to be asked.

"It was okay, though Gran was busy all of the time," Harry nodded. He had met Fiona Longbottom during the last Order meeting almost two weeks before. She was a strong-bodied woman, with a will to match. "She wasn't able to help me much with my homework, especially potions." He seemed distinctly miserable about this. The long-haired teenager bit his lip, thinking it over.

"Maybe I can help. Do you have it with you?" The boy nodded, eager for any help he could receive. From his pocket he pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it. Harry took it and read through it. 

"Looks fine to me. Though try not to get Willow's tears and Weeping weeds mixed up. Here," he pointed to the spot on the paper and Neville leaned over to look, "they basically do the same thing through one _is_ a liquid." He explained in-depth on the uses of both ingredients, surprising both Ron and Hermione with his knowledge. They traded curious glances, thoughts running along the same lines. Where had he learned all this? Hermione knew for a _ fact_ that half the things their friend was explaining was _not_ in their book. In fact, it hardly mentioned those two items except in a few passing paragraphs. That he would know all this....was strange.

"Oh I get it!" Neville suddenly exclaimed, pulling both from their thoughts. "Thanks Harry!" The boy's grin was infectious for Harry smiled too.

"Any time." Neville's brow furrowed as Harry once again pushed back his hair.

"Harry why are you wearing gloves?" The other seemed surprised by the question and faltered.

"Uh, no reason really. I, uh, just felt like it." He self-consciously rubbed the black leather on his right hand, glancing out the window. Neville was confused but Ron and Hermione were immediately alerted to this unusual behavior. Was something there he didn't want anyone else to see? And if so; what? They were distracted from asking by the sudden halting of the carriage.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself; they had arrived at Hogwarts. All piled out of the carriage and headed towards the entrance. Before they could reach it, however, the doors burst open and two white blurs streaked out, heading for Harry. Several students screamed as one reared back and knocked him to the ground, making the falcon screech and fly off of Harry's shoulder. The snow leopard pinned him to the ground and casually washed a whisker, seeming inordinately pleased with herself. The white tigress strolled non-chalantly up to the boy and affectionately licked his hair, plastering it to his head.

"Tigress cut that out. Now that you and Snowball have made a spectical of yourselves," the snow leopard purred at that, "is there something you wanted to tell me?" Tigress snorted and pointed with her tail to Snowball's pendent.

"You've been summoned. Alright, I know the deal. You two be careful." He scratched each behind the ears. Tigress nipped at his hair before hauling the leopard off of him by the scruff of her neck. The animal made yowling protests, but once they were outside the crowd she ceased to resist and bound along beside the larger feline. Harry picked himself up, casually wiping the dust from his clothes and running a hand through his wet hair, leaving it dry. Rowena circled the group once before settling back on her master's shoulder, preening her ruffled feathers. It was only when he started towards the door once more that he noticed no one had moved, nor had they made a sound. Varying expressions of shock, fright, and wonder creased their faces.

'If they reacted that way to this I can only imagine what will happen when Albus makes his little announcement,' Harry thought. He realized he'd have to say something.

"They're just Hogwarts' pet cats. Totally harmless I promise, just, friendly." The crowd relaxed at this and began to make their way inside.

***

Instead of immediately taking a seat at his house table, Harry headed to the high table where all of the teachers were seated. All but two. McGonagall was tending to the first years and Severus' place was vacant. This only made Harry worry and he decided that if the man did not show by the Sorting that he'd slip away and track him down. Even if it meant missing his grandfather's announcement. By the look on Albus' face, it seemed he wanted to do the same.

"No sign of Severus?" he whispered when he reached the older man. The Headmaster shook his head.

"No, and I'm really worried. This is just not like him." Harry nodded.

"I came to tell you the twins left, if you didn't know." Albus nodded.

"They told me they had been called and that they had left the camcrystal with you." Harry pulled a cantaloupe sized ball from his side pouch. It was purple, with the swirls making it impossible to determine the _exact_ color. He held it over his head, repeated a small charm, and watched it float to the ceiling. There it hovered, rotating slowly.

"You better go and sit down now, your friends are waiting." Albus ruffled the boy's hair then gave him a playful push. Harry made a sour face before smiling and heading toward his fellow Gryffindors.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry sat down between him and Hermione.

"Nothing," he said quickly. Neville and Seamus sat down across from them, each greeting their year-mates.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey."

"Hey, whoa Harry!" Dean whistled. "Wicked cloak. Where did you get it?" Harry thought about it quickly.

"Birthday present." Well it wasn't a lie, Severus had given it to him as part of his birthday gift.

"From who?" Hermione asked curiously. She hadn't noticed that among the gifts at his party.

"From a professor," he evaded easily. No need to tell them Severus had given it to him. The other Gryffindors left it at that but Ron and Hermione peered at him curiously. Harry was hiding something, but what, neither could fathom.

***

"Great, the Sortings' over, now we get to eat," Ron said happily, picking up his knife and fork. 

"Still have Dumbledore's speech to go," Harry murmured, barely containing his excitement.

"Harry is there something you know that we don't?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Harry smiled mysteriously, though it faded when he saw Severus was still absent. He was just preparing to leave when Potions Master slid into his spot, looking worse than he had before. Though he was relieved to see him, it did not temper his concern for his father. His attention was diverted as the aging Headmaster stood.

"Welcome students! I hope your holiday was a safe one. Remember you are always safe with in within these walls. For our first years and a few others I must say that the Forbidden Forest is named that for a reason, it is forbidden. Anyone caught in there will be severely punished, caught twice and I'm afraid you'll be expelled." The Weasley twins looked highly affronted then put their heads together, no doubt plotting ways to circumvent these rules. Harry rolled his eyes. Looked as though he was going to be chasing them out.

"That goes for all students." Apparently the Headmaster was thinking the same. "On a happier note I'd like to welcome Professor Lupin back, he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus waved at them and everyone but the Slytherins clapped loudly. "There are two others that I wish to introduce but I'm afraid they could not make it to the feast. Hopefully I'll be able to introduce them tomorrow. And lastly," he stopped to take a breath. Harry could sense his excitement, if the twinkle in his eyes were any indicator. "I am sure you are all aware that Mr. Harry Potter," he gestured to the Gryffindor table and Harry stood, "has been an orphan for most of his life. One of our teachers has decided to remedy that fact," he paused for dramatic effect and waited so long Harry thought he was going to burst, "by adopting him." There was a moment of silence before murmurs broke out over the entire hall, between staff and student alike. Ron and Hermione stared at him in amazement.

"Who?!?" both demanded. Harry grinned and shook his head, nodding up at Dumbledore. The Headmaster waited till the hall quieted down before continuing. 

"I would like that teacher to now stand up please. The teachers looked back and forth between themselves, but no one had a clue to who it was. Severus, who had been twidling his goblet between his fingers, set it down and stood up. There was a moment of silence in the hall before angry shouts broke out from the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and staff table. Ron and Hermione traded horrified looks. They hadn't been expecting this. 

"Is it true?" Hermione whispered, hoping it wasn't. Harry nodded, smiling up at the staff table. Severus tentatively returned it.

The Slytherins were having a conniptions fit. They couldn't believe THEIR Head of House had ADOPTED Harry Potter! Harry snickered to himself at the sight of Draco Malfoy's face. He couldn't have duplicated that look on the Slytherin's face even if he'd fed him a canary cream. The Gryffindors, of course, were in a similar state. They couldn't believe the evil Potions Master had ADOPTED a GRYFFINDOR and HARRY POTTER no less!

Draco stared at his Head of House and Potter, hardly believing this was happening. Must Potter have everything?! Draco cared about Snape deeply; he was the only one he could go to at anytime and talk to. Sort of like what a real father should be. And now, that had been snatched away from him. It just wasn't fair! Yes, at times, he knew he tried the man's patience because he acted so much like his father, Lucius Malfoy, but he thought Snape understood it was just an act. Maybe he'd been wrong.

Remus, who was sitting next to the Potions Master, gawked openly at his colleague. He had.....WHAT!?!?!?!?! He barely contained himself from exploded at the man's open audacity. How, how _ dare_ he! He was about to bit the man's head off, literally, when the Headmaster suddenly set off several bangs from his wand to restore order to the hall.

"One more announcement before we fill ourselves. Severus is not the only person to adopt another as his own. I have adopted someone as well. Severus is now my child." He smiled softly at Severus who smiled back, though it was distinctly strained. Utter silence met this statement. All seemed to be shocked beyond words. For his part, Albus pretended not to notice. One would think he made these announcements everyday for the way he acted. "So I'm proud to introduce to you Professor Severus Salazar Snape-Dumbledore and Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore. Now, tuck in." The food appeared and Harry suddenly realized just how hungry he was as he piled the food on his plate. He was just about to start when he noticed no one around him was eating.

"What? Aren't you hungry?" The Gryffindors just continued to stare at him, then all began speaking at once, bombarding him with questions. The most furious of these were coming from Ron and Hermione. Harry tried to answer as many as possible but soon found himself overwhelmed. In desperation, he looked up at the staff table, only to find Severus in a similar situation. And, by the way he was speaking, so was Albus. No hope of help from there. Harry sighed, food completely forgotten, and tried to answer everyone.

***

At the staff table but an all out war had started. Severus and Albus were stranded in the same boat while Remus led the armada of teachers against them. Severus defended himself against every blow thrown at him but it was plain he was crumbling. Albus saw this, cursed himself for not trying to help his son before, and swooped in to his rescue.

"Enough Remus!" he thundered, losing all pretenses of patience. The Defense teacher clamped his mouth shut but his eyes smoldered with his suppressed anger. An anger, that was very close to breaking.

"I don't see what's so strange about this, it is something I've been thinking about for _years_," he emphasized, making it perfectly clear that _he_ thought nothing of it.

"Now Albus," Flitwick began, sounding as though he were explaining to a child what he had done wrong, "you can imagine our concern. Severus hardly has a clean record." (A/N: *winces* I don't think he should have said that. Though expect it to come up a lot.) The Headmaster couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were these people that thick? He felt his lip curl in an unconscious imitation of the Potions Master.

"Are you implying that just because Severus may have strayed to the dark side once before he can never be trusted again?" Several of the teachers' expressions told him just that. He opened his mouth to spit out another retort when Hagrid voiced his opinion. 

"Ye lot leave 'em be." The other professors turned to stare at him.

"They belong together plain an' simple an' no amount of arguin' on yer part is gonna change that." He glared at each one sternly. They shifted, Sprout made a move to speak but was silenced by a look from the Headmaster. Severus, locking himself inside the ice shell, stared at his plate in front of him, giving off the air of a deer caught in the headlights. The table was unusually silent after that.

***

The feast, for some, seemed unbearably long. As Albus sent them off to bed Harry sighed in relief. He intended to go straight down to the dungeons and to bed, _after_ a little talk with Severus first. As he stood and grabbed his cloak, he noticed Severus walking towards him. He smiled, but it quickly became a frown as he was suddenly surrounded by the entire Gryffindor house. Severus stopped, frowning too at the sudden crowd.

"Stand aside please," he commanded. No one moved.

"We don't know what you did to Harry, but we _will_ find out and fix it. We won't let you hurt him anymore," Ron vowed. Severus' face shifted between shock and hurt. 

"I would....I would _never_...." he stuttered. Harry's shock at what his friends were doing became pure rage at Ron's words. Growling, he made a move to raise his staff, which was pulsing along with his anger. Severus saw him.

"No Harry, don't! I'll....I'll see you later," he said quickly. Harry lowered his cane.

"Later tonight father," he stated boldly for everyone to hear. The Gryffindor's mouths hung open at this. Severus smiled weakly before heading off in the direction of the dungeons, almost immediately being surrounded by angry Slytherins. All were questioning, especially Malfoy.

***

The row that took place in the Gryffindor Tower that night was like none ever seen before. The entire Gryffindor house was against Harry, who, despite the odds, was holding his own in every argument. They were trying to convince him, unsuccessfully, that Snape was evil. He was trying, equally unsuccessfully, otherwise. At one point even McGonagall came in and sided with Ron, who was leading the Gryffindors.

"Harry he hardly has a clean record," Ron pointed out stubbornly. Harry blew away his bangs in frustration. How many times was that going to come up?

"And no one knows that better than I but that's no reason to hold it against him. Think of some of the thins _we've_ done or are you forgetting the little joy ride into the Whomping Willow?" Harry shot back. Ron's face reddened to match his hair. That had always been a sore spot to him.

"Harry you saw what was on his arm that night in the hospital wing, just as plainly as the rest of us did. You saw the mark," Hermione reminded patiently. Now she had touched on a sore spot, and the mage had had enough.

"You mean this mark Hermione?" He ripped his sleeve back and tore the bandage away. "Do you mean this mark?" he demanded again, thrusting his arm into the light for everyone to see. Hermione became as white as a ghost, Ron not far behind. Several others gasped and some imitated Ron and Hermione as they caught sight of the feared Dark Mark on Harry's forearm.

"How did...how did you get that?" McGonagall asked faintly.

"That's not important, what is important is that it is a burden I must bear, just as this scar is a burden. Just as being "The-Boy-Who-Lived' is a burden. You know, they really should have changed it to 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Alone'. That's what I was, alone. In case you don't remember, Voldemort," most everyone flinched, "took my parents from me, and I've been alone ever since. That's what I've wanted, no _needed_ is a parent. I have you guys yes, and Lord knows I value your friendship above everything but I _needed_ a parent. Someone who would always be there for me. Now, _now_, Severus has willingly taken up that role in my life and I _love_ him. Hell, you don't know half the stuff we've done and been through this summer. It makes everything from the last four years seem like a cake walk in comparison. Yes, even the Triwizard Tournament. Besides, do you _honestly_ believe that the Headmaster would have adopted Severus if he were all bad?" he concluded, folding his arms across his chest. There was a moment of silence after his speech, all seemed to be gathering their thoughts.

"Harry," Ron began again, "let's face facts. He's some how put you two under a spell...." One of the glass figurines on the mantle exploded.

"Spell!" Harry exploded as well, his anger making his green eyes darker, "Haven't you been _listening_ to a _word_ I've _said_? _I love him_, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." 

"Harry dear, I have to agree with them. Are you sure you're feeling well? Maybe you should go see Madam Pompfry," the Transfiguration teacher suggested. Harry shook his head violently.

"I've been up there enough this summer thank you, and besides, Pompfry's not here anymore, Albus fired her," he ground out irritably. McGonagall gasped.

"Fired? But.....why?" she managed.

"Caught cursing Severus when she should have been healing him. I ought to know, I was the one who caught her," Harry snapped. 

"Poppy...Poppy would _never_..." McGonagall trailed off.

"She would and she did." Harry took a wide stance, ready to fend off any other scathing remarks sent his way. As he moved, Hermione once again caught a glimpse of make-up, and this time, she was certain of it.

"Harry why are you wearing make-up?" she demanded boldly. That caught their fellow Gryffindor off guard and he blinked.

"Make-up?" He unconsciously reached a hand up to cover his left cheek. "What about it?"

"Is it to cover marks the Professor left behind?" she asked kindly. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Marks?" he repeated blankly. It took only two seconds before the implications of what she said sunk in. The rest of the eight figurines on the mantle exploded, spraying bits of glass over the nearest people.

"WHHHAAATTT!!!" His eyes were as wide as saucers. "You think that he's...." he choked, "that Severus is...." His eyes grew red. "ABUSING ME!!!" The room fairly shook with his fury. Ron and Hermione seemed surprised by his reaction. "How?" his voice was a deathly whisper, "How could you even _think_ such a thing?" Ron began to stutter.

"At your birthday, with your arm and shoulder...." he began only to have Harry cut him off.

"The cut was from a Darl* and the scar from where Vernon shot me, anything else?" he asked impatiently. 

"Shot you?!"

"Anything else?" he asked again. Hermione recovered and went on.

"Uh, when Snape..."

"_Professor_ Snape," Harry amended.

"_Professor_ Snape came out of the Forbidden forest and touched you. Harry we both saw your expression, you were horrified."

"Of the way he looked," the mage explained, "he was a mess."

"Why?" Ron wanted to know. 

"That's none of your damn business. I can't believe you drew _those_ conclusions from that."

"Harry you can hardly blame them from being worried. That's what friends do," McGonagall chastised. Harry did not back down.

"Friends also support their friends when they need it," he bit back.

"Then where did you get those bruises Harry? The truth, not what Albus and Snape have been saying. You didn't get those in a potions accident." The Transfiguration teacher crossed her arms, her tone demanding an answer. Harry ground his teeth in frustration. What happened Tuesday was not a thing he wanted to relive at the moment but it seemed as though he had no choice.

"Very well. After I talked to you Professor I went to change for lunch; Vernon attacked me from behind with a whip. He most likely would have tried to beat me to death if Severus and Albus hadn't stopped him. That's why I was edgy and sick Wednesday and Thursday, I was still recovering. There, satisfied?" They were shocked into silence. Which seemed to be happening a lot lately, Harry reflected.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. It's been a very long very hard day and at this point I just want it to end." Snatching his cloak from the chair, he headed towards the portrait-hole.

"Where do you think you're going? Your bed's in here." Ron called out angrily. Harry paused briefly.

"To my rooms in the dungeons. I'm obviously not welcome here at the moment." He shot them all a sneer that mimicked the Potions Master so well several students shivered. "Goodnight." And he was gone. For a moment, all stared at where he'd left. 

"I'm going after him," Ron said suddenly. 

"So am I," Hermione chimed in. Both turned to their Head of House.

"Professor, may we follow him?" The animagus nodded.

"Yes, but be back here by midnight, I'll be waiting for your report." They smiled, albeit grimly, and scurried out the portrait-hole.

"Wait!" They paused and turned to see McGonagall following them. "Take this," she held out a familiar silvery-water like cloak, "No point in letting him see you." They accepted the gift gratefully and whispered a hurried thanks before throwing the invisibility cloak over themselves and hurrying away.

"Good luck, to the both of you," McGonagall whispered as she set out to her rooms to wait.

***

Harry stalked down the hall, robes billowing out in the same manner as his father's tended to do at times. The hall reverberated with his anger and a suit of armor rattled as he passed. But with each step, the wall of flame that had been his anger dissipated slowly. He already regretted half the things he said.

*Only half?* his mind voice asked. He winced.

'Okay ninety percent of it, but that's all I'll admit.' He particularly regretted telling about the Dark Mark.

*Wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done, was it?* the voice commented sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes at himself.

'No, but what else was I supposed to do? There was no convincing them of _anything_.' The Grey Lady passed and Harry greeted her absently, his mind on other things.

*They don't have to be convinced all at once. _Everything_ takes time,* the voice reminded. Harry conceded that point. It wasn't as though they had to accept it right away, if at all. If they didn't, he'd just have to learn to deal with it. But that had made him so mad! He took a deep breath to calm himself. They didn't need his help. The only one who really needed help at this moment was Severus. Unconsciously, he reached out a mental thread to his father and found....nothing! He froze in mid-step, shock and fear gripping his mind. Frantically he reached again, pulling more of his power into the call. Again he found nothing. Panic-stricken, he reached for Albus, and found the man's white solid base. His grandfather's presence calmed him immediately and when the man asked what was wrong, he explained. Concern colored the Headmaster's thoughts and together they reached for their last family member. Though Harry alone could not sense him, with Albus' added strength and power they found him. Or rather, they found an ice shell: hard, blue and thick. Both drew away and Harry directed a question in Severus' direction. Albus pushed him mentally toward the boy's father and reassured his grandson that he would be there soon enough. They could not speak directly yet, though they were working on it, they communicated with their emotions and images quite effectively. When Harry asked why he could not come then the Gryffindor felt a sudden pull. He struggled at first but realized it was Albus doing it and ceased to do so. There was a brief moment of disorientation but it soon passed. Then there was the sensation of meshing and melding and suddenly he _was_ Albus. He heard, saw, and felt what his grandfather did. It was....amazing. Albus gently prodded him, reminding him to pay attention. Embarrassed at having been caught, Harry focused on what was happening. Albus' eyes opened. In front of him was Remus and behind _him_ were all the other teachers of the school; excluding Hagrid and McGonagall. Apparently she had not made her way back upstairs yet. Remus began to speak and Harry found he did not have to focus to listen.

"Albus Harry's only a child. You _can't_ trust Snape with him." The Gryffindor could sense his grandfather's anger all around him, clamoring in concert with his own.

"I trust Severus everyday of the school year with children, and Harry is not just any child, he's _our_ child and wishes to stay that way," he replied tartly. There was a silent, 'Don't you?', tagged on the end of it for Harry. The boy sent his love in response. The strength of the boy's love made the Headmaster stand a bit straighter and stare more confidently at the men and women around him. Remus opened his mouth.

"Albus, Snape is a Death Eater, you can't trust a Death Eater." Harry, having had enough, grabbed control.

"_Ex_-Death Eater Remus. And, may I remind you, that you are a werewolf and not many of our people trust them either. I do trust you because I _know_ you have a good heart. I trust Severus for the very same reason. He has a _good_ heart," A smile tugged at the man's mouth, "Granted, at times, one must look deep to find it but it's there." He glared sternly at them. Harry was pleased to see several of the teachers wavering. They trusted the Headmaster and his judgement; it was really only the knowledge of the Potions Master's past that made them balk. Remus, however, seemed unaffected by the speech. If anything, he seemed more determined than before. What ever was motivating the Defense teacher, it was more than Severus' past. Reaching out carefully, he tasted hatred, deep and black for the Potions Master. Harry drew back with a snap, surprised. What had caused such a sudden hatred? He was brought out of his thoughts but his grandfather's overwhelming relief and gratitude. It seemed as though _someone_ had gotten through their thick skulls. Harry chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled back to his body. He shook his head and resumed his march.

***

Ron and Hermione ran as fast and as silently as they could to catch up to Harry. They found him standing in the middle of a lonely hallway with his head bowed. Seconds crawled by as they anxiously waited for their friend to move. Finally, just before Ron smacked the boy on the back of the head, the boy suddenly chuckled and shook his head once before resuming his walk. The two friends looked at one another under the cloak and shrugged, not knowing what to make of it, and went after him. He seemed unaware of their presence as he led them further and further into the bowels of the castle. Finally they stopped in front of a portrait neither Gryffindor had seen before. Ron sighed in relief, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

"Be quiet,'' she mouthed. Ron rubbed his side and made a face at her. The sound of voices pulled their attention back to Harry.

"Harry are you okay? Did everything go alright at the feast? Sev wouldn't say a word, but he did look depressed," the portrait said. Harry sighed.

"No Merlin, everything didn't go so great. In fact, it was an unqualified disaster," he admitted. Merlin clicked his tongue sympathetically.

"Go on young one, I'm sure he needs you right now, and you need him." Merlin swung open without even a password. Harry smiled his gratitude and went in. Ron and Hermione made a mad dash and managed to get inside just before the portrait closed. They looked around and settled in a corner, ready to see what was going to happen.

"Father?" Harry called softly, searching for any sign of his adopted parent. After a moment he spotted him curled up in a ball on the couch. Harry silently crossed the room and sat down next to him, hoping his mere presence would gain him a reaction. It didn't.

"Father?" Harry called softly again. This time he received a response.

"Harry?" The voice sounded thick and raw, almost as if he'd been screaming and crying for hours. Harry sighed in relief and placed a hand on the man's back. 

"It's me father. Are you okay?" The obvious answer to this was "no" but Harry wanted Severus to say it himself. He'd learned a great deal from the healers about psychology. Admitting there was a problem was half the battle.

"I'm fine." Was the answer, though it sounded distinctly unconvincing. Harry slowly began to massage the man's back, reaching with a mental thread as well. Again he encountered the ice shell and he began warming it wit his own natural fire. 

"Want to tell me just how 'fine' you are?" He could feel the tightly bunched muscles and hold on the shell begin to relax under him ministrations, yet he was still too tense for his liking.

"I guess I'm a little stressed," Severus admitted as he leaned back into his son's soothing touch, trying not to groan as the boy loosened particularly tight spots.

"I've noticed you haven't slept or eaten much lately," he paused as the Headmaster silently entered, taking his place beside his child, "care to tell me why?" Harry pulled the man back to lean against him, more or less pulling him in his lap and began to run his hands over the worn face while the Headmaster scooted closer and added his hands to help. Massage was Harry's gift and something he loved to do, and who better to do it for than Severus a.k.a. the most stressed man on Earth?

"Nightmares." Was all he got. They had figured as much but wanted Severus to continue.

"What about child?" Albus asked gently. As a show of how bad his nerved had become, Severus fairly leapt into the air, or would have if Harry's hold had not been so strong.

"Father?" he squeaked, the whites of his eyes showing more than normal. The man reached up and brushed the fallen hair from the other's eyes.

"Yes my child, it is I. Now, what did you dream about?" he asked even more gently than before, trying to calm the man's rapid heart.

"A-about you father, and Seri and Kit, all dying by my hand or another Death Eaters. I'd watch over and over as you all were tortured, beaten, and raped, unable to do anything to stop it." He shuddered to a stop and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder, who hugged him to him. "A-at dinner when Weasley said I'd hurt you Harry, it brought back my dreams and I had to get out of there. It hurt too much." He stopped again but neither Headmaster nor student said anything. Harry began to rock him back and forth. "I dreamed about you too Harry. Your's were usually the worst," his voice cracked and he found he could not continue.

"Why is that?" Harry encouraged. If Severus didn't get this out of him soon he'd have an emotional breakdown. It was amazing he hadn't already.

"You-you'd always glare at me with hatred; pure, undiluted hatred. You'd scream at me, tell me I was a traitor to the light side and that I didn't deserve to live. I'd watch you be murdered my Voldemort and not just with the Killing Curse. Your torture was just as bad, if not worse than the rest. All the while you'd be cursing me." This time he stopped for good and tried to pull away, ashamed at what he'd admitted, ashamed he'd just spilled his heart out to a boy and man that had enough troubles, but found he could not move. He was held fast in Harry's hold and could only turn his head away.

"Severus." That voice, so much like Albus' when it wanted something and you knew you'd end up doing it in the end. He reluctantly turned to look up at the face of his child and father. 

"Severus I'm sure you remember all the dreams you helped me through, so don't feel ashamed." What was this child, a mind-reader? "I know for a fact that none of those dreams will ever come true, especially me cursing you, because you'd fight to stop it with every last bit of yourself, give your last bead of strength so that one of us may live." The ice shell gave a bit under the warmth. "Don't fear your dreams, confront them and don't feel you have to face them alone. I'm here and so are Albus, Seri and Kit, all people willing to help you at a moments notice." Severus sniffed. When had his child become so wise and filled with heartfelt speeches? For the next half hour Albus and Harry continued to work on wearing down the ice shell that Severus had erected to protect himself. When it was almost gone Severus began to nod off.

"Come on, we're putting you to bed." Harry said quietly.

"You need to get back to your rooms too you two," Severus commented groggily as Harry and Albus helped him stand.

"I'm staying here tonight," his son stated firmly. 

"As am I," Albus said, equally as firmly.

"Then I better call the house-elves to warm your bed." Harry shook his head as Albus guided them into the bedroom.

"No, we're sleeping _with_ you tonight, just to make sure you actually do sleep." Severus tried to argue.

"But what will the rest of the school think, you two staying down here?" Albus snorted as they helped Severus into his nightclothes.

"Frankly Severus I don't care what anyone says at the moment. They can let their imaginations wander all they like, it makes no difference to me."

"Or me," Harry added as they carefully lowered the man on the bed.

"Okay, just don't forget to put out the light," he whispered sleepily as Albus laid beside him. This earned him two amused chuckles.

"Yes father." Harry waved his hand and the candles in the room went out. He slipped under the covers and laid one hand on Severus' arm. They all quickly fell asleep.

That night Severus dreamed again. When it started, the ice wall began to once more rebuild itself. Albus and Harry were ready and entered his mind as it began. They erected their own wall, a wall of their love, to block out the dream. They took the dream into themselves, freeing him from it. Finally they experienced just what the man had each time he closed his eyes. They shuddered, wondering how he could have survived with this running through his mind constantly. As Severus dreamed of nothing but open fields and calm seas, they carefully gathered the dark energy that had built up and dispersed it through the school. A few students might have bad dreams that night but it was nothing compared to what the Potions Master had been through.

***

Ron and Hermione stared at one another for a long time after they watched the scene between the Headmaster, their friend, and Snape. The grandfather cloak in the room chimed twelve times. Hermione shook herself.

"Come on, we've got to go," she whispered. Ron nodded and both crept through the door.

"Who's there?" Merlin yelled. Neither answered but hurried up to the Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall was waiting for them when they came through the portrait-hole. 

"Well?" she asked as they handed her cloak back to her.

"They need one another Professor, all three of them," Hermione answered quietly, but decisively.

"I wouldn't mess with them, they're very close, I doubt anyone could break them apart," Ron added. They headed up to their separate dormitories, leaving a very confused McGonagall behind.

***

Harry stretched his body to its full length and snuggled down into the warmth next to him. What a wonderful day to sleep in. Then he groaned; it was the first day of classes! There was no way either his grandfather, his father, or himself could get out of it. Rolling out of the bed, he landed on the floor with a slight thump. He picked himself up, grumbling, and headed to the bathroom, snagging some clothes on the way. Ten minutes later he came back out, face washed, hair pulled back into a pony tail and clean clothes on. He sat down in a chair and pulled on his shoes and belt with his cane in its scabbard on it. Each one of them had one, they felt that it would be easier to carry their canes that way. Looking over at the bed he noticed Severus was still asleep and also spotted a note on the night stand. He went over and picked it up.

Dear Harry, 

I figured you would be up first. I've already gone upstairs. Try to get Severus up as well so that both of you can make an appearance at breakfast.

Love,

Grandpa

Harry smiled and placed the not in his pocket.

"Father? Father, it's time to get up, we've got classes." He shook the man gently. Severus turned away from him, muttering under his breath.

"Father it's time to get up," the Gryffindor said more firmly.

"Mmm-mmm." Was Severus' only reply, shaking his head. Harry sighed and sat back, contemplating what to do about this. If they didn't hurry they were going to miss breakfast. Harry grinned; breakfast! Severus hadn't had breakfast or lunch _or_ dinner the day before and was bound to be hungry. Still grinning to himself, he called Winky and quietly placed an order. A few minutes later, a large plate of blueberry muffins appeared on the table. Smiling slightly, he charmed the plate full to fit in his pocket but kept one out. Sidling up to the bed, he pulled the pillow away from his parent's face.

"Father?"

"Go away Harry." Was all he got. The fire mage smirked and waved the muffin under Severus' nose. The man immediately began to twitch and perk up. Harry pulled the muffin away and Severus followed him. 

"Do you want the muffin?" Severus nodded his head, eyeing the food. The boy's smirk widened.

"Then you have to get up and get dressed, then I'll give you the muffin." Severus obeyed him, pulling off his nightclothes and pulling on his normal attire, with a little help from Harry. When he finished the boy gave his father the muffin, which he munched happily. Harry waited a moment then produced another from his pocket, waving it in front of the man. 

"You want?" Severus nodded, eyes glazed, "Then follow me." Harry backed out of the room, followed closely by Severus. They made their way out of the apartment and out of the dungeons; up to the main entrance and finally into the Great Hall. Harry walked backwards the entire time with the muffin held out and Severus followed it like a puppy. Everyone was already there when the arrived in the hall. When they reached the Slytherin table, Severus stopped.

"Harry, give me the muffin," he whined pathetically and stamped his foot, sounding for all the world like a four year old. Harry's grin was so wide it almost split his face in half. 

"Come on Sevvie, you have to follow me _then_ I'll give you the muffin." He wagged the muffin, sending its enticing aroma our further. Severus stuck out his lower lip and glared at the offered food before finally sighing and walking once more. The Gryffindor smirked at his victory and led the unruly teacher past the gawking Slytherins and up to the high table. The Slytherins weren't the only ones gawking, the rest of the houses as well as the staff was too. Except for three. Albus, Seri and Kit were in hysterics, laughing so hard they had to hold on to one another to keep from falling out of their chairs. When the duo reached the table, Harry led Severus over to a chair beside the Headmaster and gave him the muffin. Severus munched happily and didn't protest when Harry pushed him down into his chair and up to the table. When the Potions Master finished his treat he finally seemed to realize where he was. He gifted Harry with a deadly glare.

"You bloody well enjoyed that, didn't you?" he growled in his most menacing manner. Harry ignored the glare and growl and hugged the man fiercely.

"You better believe it." He drew away and with a snap of his fingers the plate of blueberry muffins appeared in front of the Potions Master.

"Eat up." Severus continued to glare at him for a moment then let the glare fall away into a smile. His son returned the gesture warmly and was about to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Do you want to eat with us little one?" his grandfather asked. Harry shook his head and headed towards the Gryffindor table, noticing for the first time the entire hall was quiet. He stopped and looked around at them, eyebrow raised and expression cool. He fairly dared them to say anything out of the ordinary had just occurred. Taking the hint, they finally turned away from him and went back to their own conversations. Harry continued his walk and seated himself between Ron and Hermione. Both looked extremely nervous.

"Harry about last night...." Harry cut Hermione off. 

"I hope what you saw down in the dungeons proves that Severus is my father and I do love him and he loves me back." Ron's jaw dropped.

"You knew we were there? How?"

"I can see through invisibility cloaks and the only reason I allowed you to stay is so you could witness what you did and accept what has happened." Harry's voice was cold, reflecting his still present anger at his friends' accusations of his beloved parent.

"We do. We know now that we were wrong," Hermione assured and Ron nodded. Harry's expression softened, his anger leaving him.

"I'm glad but I better do something first." He stood and cleared his throat, catching the attention of the entire Gryffindor table, and a few of the others.

"I'd like to apologize for the things I said last night, many of them were uncalled for and for that I'm am sorry." The table's occupants muttered their forgiveness.

"It's been a rough summer, for all three of us," Harry said as he sat down.

"How so?" Hermione asked. Harry hesitated, wondering if he should even begin to tell them about the mage issue, when he began to eye the food. He knew he was hungry but the craving for the delicious morsels in front of him was stronger than it should have been. As he grabbed for the pancakes he realized it must have been Severus' desire leaking over. They'd have to work on that, he thought as he devoured four pancakes in a flash.

"You okay?" Ron asked as he grabbed another stack. 

"We had a bad night last night and I didn't get to eat, neither did Severus." He nodded up to the staff table where the man was positively consuming everything in his path.

"Harry." Remus suddenly appeared behind the trio and handed Harry a folded piece of parchment. Harry accepted it and would have said something but the man was already gone. Puzzled, he opened the note.

"Meet me after class, we have to talk. Remus," he read aloud. "What could he possibly want?" Hermione suddenly groaned and Ron echoed her. 

"What?" 

"We told Remus of our suspicions," she explained, grimacing on the word 'suspicions'. 

"We had to tell an adult and he was the only one we could think of," Ron said. Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten. He would not get mad, either at his two best friends or his teacher. It wasn't their fault, they had only been worried about him. Again, Harry wished he'd told them before this. 

"And he wasn't here to witness that little scene this morning," the mage sighed, "I'll talk to him and try to convince him this is real and permanent." As he finished saying this the illustrious Headmaster stood.

"May I have your attention please?" The hall immediately quieted. "Thank you. Now, as you may remember, I said there were two I wished to introduce to you. While they were unable to attend the night before they were able to make it this morning. before I give you their names I have other important news to impart to you. Madam Pomfry, which I'm sure most of you are familiar with, is no longer with us." He held up his hand to stop the commotions this created. "It seemed Pomfry no longer wished to work with our staff. This school was very fortunate however, in acquiring the combined healing talents of Dr. Winter and Dr. Winter. You may recognize them from Hogsmeade where they had had a clinic established." His whiskers suddenly perked upwards in an unmistakable smile. "As to their strange appearance I'm afraid they lost a bet this summer and will have to remain this way for a time. Ladies, if you please." He nodded to both of the women. Seri stood, smiling brightly at the entire hall. Her hair was white and black stripes coursed through it. Poking from beneath it were white pointy tufts of fur that could only have been her ears. Her nose twitched, making her long whiskers move. Though the students could not see, the teachers had a clear view of a long elegant tail.

"Hello everyone, I'm Serenity Winter, but so that you do not confuse me with my sister, please call me Seri. I hope to get to know each and every one of you. Though I hope all the meetings won't be in the hospital wing," she jibbed, her eyes twinkling not unlike the Headmaster's. She turned those eyes on a certain Gryffindor, Neville to be exact. Harry had warned them that the boy ended up in the hospital wing more than the average student. He smiled weakly back as she sat down. The other woman with her arms crossed and a distinctly disgruntled look on her face, stood. 

"My names Kitiara, call me Kit," she said gruffly, sitting down almost instantly. Seri looked at her sister disapprovingly and by her expression, Harry had a feeling she was up to something. 

"Sister that's no way to greet our new charges, and take that ridiculous hat off your head," Seri said, loud enough for the entire hall to hear. Kit's lip curled.

"I will not," she answered, equally as loud. Seeing her sister was going to be difficult, Seri rolled her eyes and snatched the hat from her sister's head. A flow of white and black spotted hair fell and furry ears stuck out. 

"Seri!" the healer screeched, jumping to her feet. The first snicker came from the Headmaster, followed closely by the Potions Master. Kit was beyond furious or so she seemed, but Harry knew better. What an act these two were putting on. 

"It's all your fault I look this way." Kit tapped her sister insistently over the head with her wand. The situation quickly degenerated from there until both healers, wands now swords, seemed ready to become physical. The students and teachers (excluding Harry, Severus, and Albus) watched nervously, unsure of what to make of the situation. As the twins squared off, getting ready to strike, their wands-turned-swords suddenly became....licorice sticks? They stared at the now useless weapons for a moment then turned on the laughing Headmaster.

"Albus!" they yelled in unison. He held up his hands, still chuckling. 

"It was not me." They rounded on the smirking dark haired man.

"Severus!" Severus, his attitude having returned, arched a sarcastic eyebrow.

"I? Hardly." That left one person.

"Harry!" The Gryffindor grinned impishly, shaking his finger at the two women.

"You two shouldn't be fighting; what kind of impression are you making?" he quipped, folding his arms and giving off a stern air. Grumbling both women sat back down, throwing mock glares in the general direction of their friend. He, of course, ignored them and went on eating. It was around then that McGonagall came by and handed them their schedules.

"Looks like we've got Defense first then Double Potions, both with the Slytherins." Ron threw a curious glance at his friend who was studying the piece of paper with a frown. 

"Something wrong Harry?" He shook his head and stood.

"Be back in a minute." Harry made his way up to the high table and to his grandfather.

"Albus," he whispered, "why do I have fifth year classes?" The man took the parchment from him and looked it over.

"Oh dear Harry I'm sorry. I failed to mention your summer tutoring to Minerva." 

"Failed to mention what Albus?" The Transfiguration teacher asked as she sat down on the other side of the Potions Master and began filling her plate.

"That Harry has already taken his O.W.L.'s," he stated matter-of-factly. The woman spit out the egg she'd been eating.

"Taken his O.W.L.'s?" she sputtered.

"And passed them with flying colors," Albus continued calmly. Her mouth opened further.

"Flying colors?" she repeated.

"Seventeen to be exact." If it was possible, which seemed unlikely, the woman was more stunned than before.

"Seventeen?" The Headmaster had to smile at McGonagall's lack of communication skills.

"Yes. So why don't he help you in class? You could use him as a guinea pig," the man suggested, earning himself and annoyed tug at his beard by his grandchild. He grinned cheekily, only increasing the boy's annoyance.

"Only if I get to transfigure you into a bat, I'd like to see you squeak," the boy snarled. The Potions Master snorted, trying to hide it behind a cough.

"If you do, I'll transfigure you into a skunk," Albus shot back. Severus snorted again, hiding it behind his hands.

"Quiet you or will transfigure you into a bunny," Albus promised. 

"A _pink_ bunny," Harry added. It was the twins turn to snicker as Severus pretended to look highly affronted. The man lifted his cane in a mock threat. 

"What ever you toss at me old man and you too brat I'll send back a hundred fold," he growled. Harry was ecstatic. It was the first 'argument' they had had since his attack. It was this banter that made life more interesting (and definitely unpredictable) around Hogwarts. He caught a movement out the corner of his eye and turned slightly. Remus was glaring at the Potions Master with a murderous glint in his eye. It was then that Harry had no doubt that the man was a werewolf. He relayed the picture of Remus to both Severus and Albus. They immediately sobered.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in your present classes until we work something out," Dumbledore said formally, quite in contrast to his former playful mood. The Potions Master nodded and Harry took his leave of them.

***

Harry watched the sand in the hourglass slip away bit by bit. It would only be a few minutes more until the end of class which meant it would be only a few minutes until his confrontation with Remus. The Professor had been unusually cold, snapping at a student at the slightest provocation. Harry was worried about the blackening cloud of anger that was gathering around the man's heart and soul. What was worse was that it seemed to increase with each passing second. As the bell rang and the other students gathered their things to leave, Harry remained seated, eyes fixed on the storm cloud hovering at the front of the class. When the door clicked closed the cloud moved toward Harry, muttering a brief spell to lock the door. Remus stood before the boy who met his stern gaze readily. Harry had decided against applying more make-up and the fading yellow-green bruises stood out greatly. Light blue and green eyes warred silently, increasing the tension in the air around them two-fold.

"How did you get those bruises? The truth this time," Remus said quietly. Harry straightened almost imperceptibly.

"I regret not telling you the truth in the beginning Remus, I'm sorry," he began, then paused.

"You still have not answered my question." Harry pursed his lips, wishing this was not happening.

"Uncle Vernon attacked me." Remus slammed his hand on the desk, startling the Gryffindor.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared, shocking Harry further. He'd expected this sort of display from Sirius when he found out but not from Remus.

"Don't protect Snape! I know he's been hurting you, the evidence is staring me in the face.

"I'm not lying to you," Harry rose from his seat, leaning closer to the man's face.

"He is my father and friend, he would never lay a finger on me. He _loves_ me," Harry emphasized. Remus shook his head, taking a step back. 

"That might be what he's trying to _make_ you think Harry, but he doesn't. He's only using you for his own sick pleasure," he explained patiently.

"Does that mean he's using the Headmaster too?" Harry shot back. 

"I don't know, maybe. He's a Death Eater Harry, who knows what they can do." Harry shook his head, not believing this was happening.

"_Ex_-Death Eater Remus. And might I remind you that you are a werewolf and not many people trust them. Yet Albus does and so do I, because we know you have a good heart and a good head on your shoulders though I'm beginning to wonder about that part. We trust Severus for the very same reason. He has a good heart though one has to look deep to find it." Remus was caught off guard my the near mirror image of the Headmaster's argument the night before. "You should know this. I thought you knew us better than this." 

"That's the problem, I _do_ know Severus. He hates James and is trying to destroy the last living memory of him, you. He says he loves you but he really hates James and is trying to taint his memory of him in you. He's not your _father_ he's your _tormenter_." Harry, hardly believing his ears, let anger take control. He seemed to grow taller and fill the room.

"This has nothing to do with that. James was and is my _dad_. Severus is my _father_. He can never take James' place in my heart but Severus has...." He stuttered to a stop, his face becoming deathly pale.

"Harry?" Remus called. Harry's hand unconsciously reached for his left arm, clutching it tightly. 

"Harry?" he called again. Harry raced out of the room, blowing the door off its hinges on the way. Remus followed closely but was easily out distanced by the younger man. He finally rounded the last corner that he'd seen the boy turn and stopped. He bent over, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Har-Harry," he called. The boy sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, Severus Snape in his arms. The man seemed to be convulsing in pain and Harry was doing his best to calm him.

"Shhh Severus, shhh. It's going to be alright," Harry assured, running a soothing hand through the pale man's hair and over his face. The Potions Master's breathes were coming in short pain-filled gasps and he held tightly to the boy's robes as another wave of pain coursed through his body.

"Harry," Remus called again, making his way over to the two. Before he took two steps, a huge beast appeared in front of him. It reared, blasting its challenging whistle. Remus jumped back, trying to get out of the range of those flying hooves.

"What the hell..." he started, backing away further as the beast tossed his head, revealing his sharp horn.

~I wouldn't get too close. I won't be held accountable for my actions.~ A booming voice stated. Remus' head whipped from side to side, trying to determine where the voice had come from.

~Here werewolf, in front of you.~ He locked gazes with the fire creature's green eyes.

"Who...who are you?" 

~I am the fire mage's protector, his other counter-part. You will not go further.~ As the creature spoke, the Headmaster literally flew by and another beast joined the first.

"But they don't _belong_ together," Remus insisted. The ethereal cat snapped at him in annoyance. 

~Of course they do, look at them.~ It was then that Remus really did look at them. Albus was supporting Harry and Harry was supporting Severus. Fawkes had joined the trio and was singing, as was Harry. Eventually the creature stopped and leaned its elegant head on Harry's hand, allowing a few of its thick pearly tears to escape from its eyes. The tears splashed on to Harry's skin and stayed there a second before they were absorbed through. They hand, Remus realized was over the Potions Master's Dark Mark. When the phoenix began to give his tears Harry began chanting a spell under his breath and the Defense teacher was amazed at the magical wash back he was getting. A luminous gold aura encircled Harry, growing stronger with each passing word. The aura then began to seep into the Potions Master, mixing with the man's own silver. When all of it seemed to have left him, Harry slumped forward. Remus made a dash to him but was stopped once more by the strange beasts. Severus immediately popped up and pulled the boy to him.

Now the roles were reversed as Severus desperately tried to save Harry's life. The gold returned to the boy and glistened around his pale body before finally sinking in. Harry took a shuddering breath and Severus sighed in relief. 

"Child?" he whispered. Harry opened his eyes a fraction.

"Father." He reached up a shaky hand to touch the other's face but Severus caught it in his own.

"Rest my little one, we are here," he assured. Harry smiled as his eyes closed.

"Love you," he managed as he fell into a deep sleep. Severus smiled too, eyes glistening with tears. 

"I love you too my child," he whispered back. He clutched Harry tightly to his chest, rocking him back and forth. Albus hugged them both to him.

~You see, how could they not belong together?~ Remus was startled and looked to see that the fire beast was gone, only to be replaced by a glacial tiger. The animal's black eyes swirled with wisdom beyond Remus' comprehension.

~Do you not see werewolf?~ He asked. Oh yes, he saw. How could he have been so stupid? How could he possibly believe that Severus was hurting the boy, when he so obviously cared about him?

~Well, its not that obvious. They really didn't give that impression in Diagon Alley,~ the ethereal cat sympathized. The glacial tiger shot him a glare.

~Yes they did, sort of. You just had to look close for it.~ The cat rolled his blue eyes.

~That's my point.~ Remus tuned out the arguing creatures and watched Albus gently help Severus to his feet and lead him down the hall. Good Lord, what had he tried to do? How could he have tried to break them up? What had he been thinking? He should have known better than to think such things of the Potions Master, but the combined knowledge of the man's past and that it _might_ be Harry he was mistreating had blinded him to the real relationship.

"I can't believe I tried to....to...." he stammered, looking at the floor. The ethereal cat nuzzled his hand.

~Go to see them later,~ the cat instructed gently, but firmly, ~You can apologize to the fire mage then.~

"Fire mage?" Remus repeated in confusion.

~Harry.~ The Defense teacher nodded and turned back to his class, knowing he had to prepare.

***

They barely made it to the Headmaster's tower before it hit.

(Vision)

Harry, Severus and Albus waited in silence as the familiar scene, to Harry and Severus at least, to take shape.

"Riddle manor," the fire mage whispered, catching the attention of the other two. Severus nodded in agreement but Albus appeared puzzled.

"What's happening?" Severus walked around the room as it solidified. It was a dusty sitting room, dark and dismal, lit only by the glow the low burning fire created. Two shapes were vaguely discernable, one in the wingback chair and the other standing beside it. Severus crept closer.

"He must be having a vision and somehow pulled us along for the ride," the Potions Master answered. As he caught a glimpse of who was in the chair, he backed away hissing.

"Voldemort."

"Bring him in," the sinister voice commanded. The quivering black shadow nodded and darted out of the room. 

"We might as well sit back and watch." Severus plopped on the floor, pulling the fire mage to sit beside him and Albus joined them. They only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened and in came three dark figures. They threw one on the floor. This one scooted over to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes. He was immediately blasted into the wall. Harry whimpered as the man's pain shot through his body as well. The dark lord tapped his wand impatiently against the arm of his chair as the man groaned and pulled himself to his knees.

"I'm very disappointed in you Fudge." 

"Fudge!" The three witnesses cried in unison. Albus shook his head.

"I should have known, I should have known."

"Why did you not inform me of this....mass adoption? I had to hear of it from Lucius." The pudgy little man began to crawl slowly back towards Voldemort, muttering repeated apologies.

"I'm sorry my lord but I could not get away." Red eyes narrowed.

"Yet you answered my summons Fudge. One tends to wonder if you were not avoiding me before," the dark lord continued conversationally. 

"Never my lord, never. Why would I do that?" Asking that kind of question was not the most intelligent thing he could have done. He found himself once more bouncing off the walls. Harry echoed the man's moans of pain and buried himself against him father and grandfather.

"Isn't there anyway to stop this?" Severus wondered aloud. Harry shook his head. 

"No. Must play out. Can not stop it." Albus shushed him, massaging his back.

"Yes, why _would_ you avoid me? Is it because you did not wish to face my punishment for not doing your job?" The man tried to pull himself towards the dark lord but failed.

"No my lord, never my lord," he repeated. With a casual sweep of his wand, Voldemort sent minister flying into the ceiling and let him drop to the floor. 

"Don't snivel Fudge, I hate sniveling." 

"Yes Master." 

"Now," he grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him till they were face to face, "you will break them apart. I don't care how. By scandal or dragging one to Azkaban for all I care, just do it." He threw him away.

"Yes Master." Not believing his luck, he turned to make a hasty retreat. It was not to be.

"Fudge." The minister trembled but turned back.

"Crucio!"

***

Harry awoke screaming. When Albus and Severus were able to quiet him, he buried himself, sniffing pitifully, between them.

"It's alright my child, you're safe here," Severus cooed, nuzzling the boy's hair. Harry stopped sniffing and looked up at them with wide, innocent green eyes. Albus sighed in relief.

"That was horrid, and he must go through that every time?" He shook his head. "There must be away to stop it." At the sound of this, Harry's eyes grew even wider and he tugged at the man's beard, shaking his head.

"Why do you do that little one?" Albus asked.

"Must," the boy answered. The two adults looked at one another.

"What?"

"Must see him," Harry managed. It was plain he was having difficulty articulating his words.

"But Harry, those visions cause you pain," Severus reminded. 

"Must see him," the boy insisted stubbornly. The Potions Master sighed. There was no point in arguing with the boy when he was in this state; he likely wouldn't remember most of it anyhow. 

"Why?" The Headmaster asked suddenly. The boy seemed surprised by the question and gave a little shrug.

"Advantage." Well, that was logical. Witnessing Voldemort's plans unfolding was a definite advantage over the evil wizard. The two men watched in silence as the boy drifted off to sleep.

"What are we going to do now?" Severus wondered.

" 'We' are going to sleep as well," Albus stated firmly. "I don't know about you child but I'm exhausted." The Potions Master yawned at that precise moment, making the Headmaster smile. "And I suspect you are as well. Now go on," he made shooing motions with his hands, "I'll be there in a moment, but I must have Minerva watch the school for the rest of the morning."

"Mm-kay Albus," Severus said thickly, curling around the other occupant of the couch. After a few quick words to Daylen and a note it was done. When the smiling face of the house-elf disappeared Albus turned to find both sound asleep. He smiled and shed his robe, curling up on Harry's other side. He soon joined his family in dream land.

***

The lunch bell rang as Remus knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office. He shifted nervously, his sensitiva ears picking up a shuffling sound and the murmur of voices. He stood shyly before the door, feeling like a first year sent to be disciplined by the Headmaster. The door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Headmaster, robe half on and half off. It seemed as though he had just woken from a nap.

"Yes?" He asked tartly upon seeing it was. He was still not pleased with the Defense teacher's conduct the day before.

"Albus I...I....I came to apologize. To all of you." He hung his head, letting the deep well of shame he felt for what he'd done and thought show. No words came but a gentle hand laid itself on his shoulder and guided him into the office, the door closing behind him. 

"Be quiet," Albus whispered into his ear, "They're still sleeping." He motioned for the man to take a seat and pulled his robe the rest of the way on. 

"Now," he began, "what suddenly changed your mind? Though I'm assuming it's what you witnessed in the hall." The man's voice and expression were still very closed. He wanted to make sure of the teacher's sincerity before he allowed him to speak to his child and grandchild. Remus hung his head once more but nodded. The very real shame that was coming from the man convinced the Headmaster. He once more laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Have you eaten?" Remus shook his head. "Then why not eat with us? It'll give you a chance to apologize to them both." He held out his hand and the purple bell pull appeared. He hesitated before giving it a tug. "I must warn you Remus, when Harry wakes he may not....be himself." At the man's puzzled expression he elaborated. "When Harry performs this spell on Severus he gives a great deal of himself to do it. In consequence, he experiences a period of...child-like behavior." 

"Why?" Remus asked as the Headmaster summoned the house-elf and placed an order.

"I'm afraid I'm not the best to explain that. Ask the twins." 

"So they knew all about this?" Remus allowed a bit of his hurt to show in his voice.

"Only because they were here when it all came about," Albus answered equitably, "and it happed to be a secret until the opening feast, no one else knew." He walked over to the couch and reached out to cup Severus' cheek.

"Child?" he called gently, stroking the cheek with his thumb. It was a moment before the other responded but when he did he leaned into the touch and opened his eyes.

"Yes father?" his voice was slurred with sleep. Albus smiled.

"No more nightmares?" Severus returned the smile.

"No more nightmares," he assured. The Headmaster's smile became a grin. 

"Good, then how about something to eat?" Severus' eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. "Why don't you wake up the little one while I go attend to something." He discreetly exited the room, leaving the three alone. Severus, seemingly unaware of the other's presence, sat up and stretched before lifting the still slumbering Harry into his lap. Just as he was about to shake the boy awake, someone cleared their throat. He looked up into the face of Remus Lupin.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously, unsure of the man's motives for being their. Instinctively, he pulled Harry closer to him. Remus caught the movement.

"Severus I....I want to apologize. I had no right to do what I did and believe what I did. I'm very sorry." The Potions Master lifted an eyebrow before waving him to a seat on the couch. 

"Remus you did have the right, as did everyone else. With my past, one has to question this adoption, to make sure there are no ulterior motives." He cracked a half-smile. "I'll admit, I did have other motives." Remus looked startled. "I intended to keep Harry as long as possible. I will never allow anyone to hurt him if I can stop it and even if I can't I'll try. He's my life Remus, as is Albus." His eyes twinkled. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a child," he hugged Harry close, "and now that I have one I intend to hold onto him forever." Remus was stunned. Such a transformation, in such a short amount of time. Was it really possible? The Severus Snape he had known had been a bitter man, his life clouded in darkness. Now, though still somewhat the same, all of his bitterness and hatred had been washed away. The black eyes that had been described by many as dark, dead tunnels, sparkled with life. And there was no doubt who'd helped restore that life. Maybe, this could work.

"I can't believe I thought you were...." he trailed off. 

"That I was what Remus?" Severus asked curiously. The other professor bit his lip, his earlier nervousness returning.

"That you were abusing him." Severus drew in a sharp breath and his eyes blazed dangerously for a moment. The anger quickly died away.

"I should have known." He shook his head at himself. "Why didn't it occur to me? Oh wait, it did, right after you accosted me in the hall. Why did you by the way?" He wanted to know. Now Remus squirmed even more, embarrassed he would have to tell.

"Well I was suspicious when you gave Harry that bottle so I followed. When he began weaving all over the place after he drank it I knew something was wrong." He twisted the fabric of his robe between his fingers. "I sort of thought you might be aiding some sort of drug addiction." Severus stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

"A drug addiction, you've got to kidding me! You really did let your imagination run away with you, didn't you?" His voice held amusement, not animosity, for which Remus was grateful. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, I guess I did. But you know what?" 

"What?" Remus smiled.

"I'm glad I was wrong."

***

The two men sat talking quietly after that until Albus returned with two others and their food. Severus eased Harry to sit between Remus and himself and gently shook the boy awake.

"Little one, time to get up," he said. Harry shook his head and firmly kept his eyes shut. Severus sighed, then grinned as an _evil_ idea struck. It was time for a little pay back. Grabbing one of the biscuits from the basket, he waved it under the boy's nose. Green eyes immediately snapped open. 

"Time to get up _and_ eat little one, are you ready now?" He received his answer when a certain someone suddenly took a bite of the biscuit, and his finger.

"Harry!" he yelped, jerking his hand away. The others laughed as the boy ignored the Potions Master and quickly devoured the biscuit.

"Serves you right Severus," Seri chided as she sat in a chair across from him.

"At least I didn't bite him," the man grumbled.

"Ah, but Harry didn't allow you to get that close," Albus pointed out as he handed the bowl of soup to the Potions Master. Severus accepted the bowl and balanced it in his lap, being careful not to slosh any about. He dipped a spoonful of the steaming liquid, blew on it gently, then held it up to Harry's lips.

"Open child," he commanded. Harry readily obeyed and gulped the soup down greedily. As he continued to feed his son, Severus noticed Remus watching with a touch of envy in his eyes. This gave him another idea, one that would benefit both Remus _and_ Harry. 

"Remus why don't you feed Harry for a bit, I'd like to eat a little myself." The man immediately agreed and relieved the Potions Master of the bowl.

"Harry." He directed the boy's attention to him. "Open up." The boy obeyed and allowed Remus to feed him, bite by bite, all of the soup. When he was finished, he snuggled down beside the Defense teacher, much to the man's surprise.

"Sorry I yelled at you Moony," he said, "Forgive?" Remus smiled and put a hesitant arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Only if you forgive me as well Harry, I was a fool," he said.

" 'kay," he snuggled closer, settling down to sleep once more. "Love you Moony," he whispered as his eyes closed. Remus' throat constricted and he kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Love you too Harry," he whispered, his voice filled with emotion. Severus smiled happily at the pair, glad to see this particular wound healed. A glance in the healers' and Headmaster's direction told him they felt the same.

***

McGonagall sat calmly in the Headmaster's chair at the high table, keeping a watchful eye on the hall. She was slightly worried, but even more curious as to why he had asked her to fill in for him. Not only that but to cancel the Potions class as well. What had made her doubly curious was the fact that neither he, nor Severus, nor Harry, _nor_ Remus had bothered to show up for lunch. It was a mystery, certainly one that was worth looking into later. She glanced up from her plate as the owls flew into the hall. The morning post had been slightly delayed but no one seemed to mind as they scrambled to catch their various packages. Minerva watched and was a little surprised when a brown barn owl landed in front of her and stuck out its leg. She took the letter and unrolled it, waving the animal off. It read:

Dear Minerva,

Doubtless you have heard of my dismissal as the school nurse by now. Well, I'd like to give you my side of the story. If you want to hear it, please meet me in The Three Broomsticks tonight at nine. I'll be in a back corner booth. 

Poppy

She read through it once more before sitting back and tapping her fingers against the chair's arm. Should she go? Albus hadn't exactly specified _why_ the woman had been dismissed. It was quite a mystery, one that intrigued her natural cat-like curiosity. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go, if just to hear her out. But what if it was a trap? This made her pause, but the sense of mystery once more loomed over her, compelling her. She had to go! It fairly cried. Well then, if only to silence the annoying voice in her head, she would go.

***

And now, for a poem by Gil-Celeb:

_Once upon a time_

there was a family

made of fire, ice and light,

it was a happy family

Little Harry Potter

CUTE Severus Snape

wise old Albus Dumbledore

the three phoenix members

Albus adopted Sev

Sev adopted little HJ (Harry-James)

And HJ, the smallest of all

was very, very happy

Harry's element is fire

both powerful and warm 

goes well with those bright green eyes

that speak of love and life

Sev, instead comes for ice

that goes with his strong character

ice melted by the fire of love

and the light of his wise father

Albus, at last, goes for light

representing life on Earth

light of white, the simplest one

and of the strongest of air

Thank you Gil-Celeb

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry this late but my life lately has not been my own. I've had homework assignments piling up on top of themselves and only finished writing this yesterday. I keep getting up early in the morning to finish the work but there seems to be no end to it. Dang it! It's my own fault for taking all honors and a foriegn language but I can't help it. *sighs* I've already started writing on the other and **hopefully** the teachers will give me a break this weekend and let me have a chance to write. It's very hard to maintain an A average (though it's not right now, I'm working on it), let me tell you.

Okay, enough of my babbling, on to the important stuff.

*Darl: This animal is my own creation, name is subject to change I just haven't gotten around to it yet. Okay, it's about the size of a house-cat, cream-colored but outlined in black. It has rabbit sized ears that are very sharp and are able to pick up sounds for several miles, that is why they are _extremely_ difficult to catch. The claws, which is what scratched Harry, are three to four inches in length. This animal is a carnivore and has long row of serated teeth to prove it. The tails are the only way to tell between a male and a female. A male has two tails, female has three.

Okay, now onto replies:

_Kylie_: Thank you for pointing that out.

_ Gil-Celeb_: As always, you leave me with a lot to say. First of all I will try to post as often as I can because I _LOVE_ your MST. About Sev and Tom, don't worry, that will NEVER (see, it's in all caps because I'm very serious) happen in 'real life'. Though Tom does want to get a hold of someone, or someones I should say and I can't tell you who otherwise that will ruin the surprise and then where will I be? Don't worry about that though, he'll never actually get his hands on them. When I wrote that scene between Tom and Sev I was thinking the worst that I could possibly do to him besides what I had already done. Hence, the slash scene. Don't worry about the dream, when my friends read it they thought I was the most evil being on the face of the planet but I'm used to that by now. *suddenly starts cracking up* "What in the name of the Great Mages, the Trinity, the Phoenix Power, the Moonlight Cats, the honor of the Marauders, the nobility of Godric Gryffindor and the glory of Salazar Slytherin is he thinking?!?!?!?!" *laughs again* I loved that! I tried to read it to my friend but I couldn't finish because I'd start giggling in between. He does trust them, really he does, its just that he doesn't want to bother him. But that shouldn't happen again. Uhh....Oh yes! About Kit and Remus. It's fine with me but I'm telling you now that's not who she's going to hook up with. And it ain't going to be Sirius either. I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait like everyone else. Oh did I mention, Rose said you can join the ASA and contribute all you want. If you want to read her story it's Paternal Instincts by Principessa.

I do like what you have planned with the MST sequence. I never thought about adding Dumbledore. *suddenly giggles* That ought to be amusing. But bring in Severus at least by the third chapter, I want to see what he says about "The Returned of the Damned", you know, with the meeting with Voldemort and everything. I loved the latest addition of the MST and want to thank you for supporting me when everyone was mad because all I posted was the dream. *huggles* Thank you so much! Oh, and one more thing. I need a couple of names. See, I'm starting my own book (it's just in the planning stages I swear because right now it has no legs to stand on), and it's sort of like the American Harry Potter. And well, it's not, a lot of things are different. The name of the school is Roanoke Academy of Magic, it is in the lost colony of Roanoke. In my story it was never lost, only settled by a bunch of witches and wizards that made it 'lost'. Though I do have four houses and right now they are lacking names. They have colors and animals. One is the owl and it's colors are purple and gold, they're the smart house. Then there's the unicorn, colors blue and silver and they are the pure of heart (and sometimes the most powerful). The bear, colors brown and green and the only attribute I can think of is loyalty but that's apt to change if I can think of a better one. The the dragon house (my evil house), colors black and red and they are cunning and devious, sometimes heartless. The thing is, I need to name these houses and I can't seem to. They won't be named after the five founders (could be four, not sure yet). The Headmistress needs a name and right now I'm caught between Abigail Prewett or Arabella Prewett (leaning towards Abigail, though I don't know why).The main characters are the twins (Seri and Kit). There parents were killed when they were barely two months old. They were adopted almost immediately but by different families. There parents were killed by evil wizards (followers of some evil being I haven't named yet but it is a woman, with a man as a figurehead). They never knew about the other. Lived one street away from the other for till they were ten and went to different schools. Seri is a bookworm and picked on constantly, but she never fights. (Well she does once but she never actually hit anyone) Kit is picked on as well but instead of ignoring it she fights back and is sort of a bully. I also need one very important thing. SUBJECTS! If you have any ideas on them tell me and be very grateful. I tell you about the rest later but if I don't stop talking now I won't get this posted!

_riverlady_: I love my cookie! Thank you!

_QrYx_: Even I'm not that cruel to my characters. That is just horrid. But it is a prime example of how terrible humans can be.

_MoonMage_: Of course I'm having fun writing this otherwise I wouldn't be writing it.

_abigfan_: I'm not taking long on purpose, blame my teachers.

_Helen_: *hands the reader a tissue* It's over, you can stop crying now.

_Arizosa_: I am not evil! Most of the time.

_Maxennce_: Er...thanks.

_Anneliesa_: *blushes crimson as she reads the review, then squeals* I don't know how you come up with those things but that was so neat!

_Wolfe Jr_: I sent shivers down your spine? Cool, that's a first.

_Blizzard_: You should be freaked out by Pomfrey, now that she has reared her ugly head again. No one seems to realize just what I plan to do with her but after the next chapter I think they will.

_Lei Dumbledore_: Chills eh? Maybe I am getting better.

_Chibi-Usa_: I do put he through a great deal don't I?

_celebony_: You know what, I think your right, maybe my readers do need an ASA. And no, I did not die.

_silverspirit_: Wow, I'm glad you like it. Maybe I should try and write professionally, you think?

_Katie_: I'm glad you like this.

_Phoenix of Light_: Thanks mate. Now this one was a lot harder to write, but hopefully it's still good.

_KDay2_: You don't have to wait anyonger because here it is!

_zorra_: Jeez you pretty much predicted what I was going to do before you even read it. And its phoenix, but you were close.

_Mave_: I'm sorry, I just wanted the readers to experience _exactly_ what Severus was going through so they could really sympathize with him properly.

_Glib_: I know one day takes forever, but sometimes I can't help that. It's going to start picking up again (I think) and don't bother telling me how long I've left you because I'm very well aware of it. The only reason I posted the dream was so that you'd have something to ready while I finished this. And I'll have you know that was the night before the opening feast. And if I lose you I'm sorry.

_Wink At J00_: *wipes away a tear* It was sweet, wasn't it? But please, please *gets down on knees and begs* write more and on Last Ounce of Pain...Gone, I'm dying to know what happens.

_Phoenix Flight_: Here it is. 

_Arabella Figg_: Is that the new estimate on when the fifth book is going to be out? *sighs* Frankly, I don't care if it becomes a AU, I'll still continue it.

And to my other reviewers: ElvenFaerie, Diana Lucille Snape, and Selina.

*rattels collection tin* You know the drill by now. Review please!

Next chapter: "Meetings, Greetings and Even More Surprises": Minerva meets Pomfrey, Another Order of the Phoenix Meeting, What Fudge intends to try to do, first potions class and Sirius gets the letter.


	24. Meetings, Greetins and a Few More Surpri...

Remember: Peace, Love, and Be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it?!?! Harry Potter is not mine! Though I will take it off your hands.

Chapter 24- Meetings, Greetings, and a Few More Surprises

The clock struck nine as McGonagall snuck out the large oak doors of the castle. There was no real reason for secrecy really, but for some strange reason she felt it was necessary. Drawing her emerald cloak (A/N: Slytherin supporter! Oops, sorry.) more closer and made her way swiftly to the distant burning lights of Hogsmeade. It was still early yet in the village as people strolled down the street from one shop to the next. It was hard to believe Voldemort had risen again with the way everyone acted. When she reached the small tavern she relaxed, now she would be able to lose herself in the crowd. No one would notice her now. Her hazel eyes darted through the crowd, searching for the meeting spot. She spotted Pomfrey sitting by herself in a lone back booth, sipping a drink. She weaved her way quickly though the pressing bodies, dodging a man's over expressive hands as he related a tale to a group of his friends and squirted around Rosemerta as she waited on a table. Pomfrey smiled as the woman sat down across from her.

"Hello Minerva, thank you for coming. I wasn't sure you would." The Transfiguration teacher settled in her seat and threw back her hood. 

"When the nurse of school that she has served for fifty years is dismissed, one tends to wonder." Her eyes flickered. "Though I trust Albus, he must have had a good reason for getting rid of you." The ex-nurse's face twisted in anger.

"Hardly," she bit out harshly. The teacher said nothing, but the nurse could read disapproval in the whiteness around her lips and deepened creases at the corners of her eyes. She'd have to tone down her emotions and play out the right ones if she was going to succeed. "It was all a misunderstanding really. Severus came in from a Death Eater meeting badly injured. I gave Harry a sleeping potion that night and it gave him unsettling dreams. One of those dreams was of me cursing Severus. Minerva I'll admit I don't like the man, but I would _never_ curse him." She made sure to look and sound properly appalled at the very idea. "He told Albus in the morning and he dismissed me with out even letting me give my side of the story! Then he hires those two young girls. Minerva, they're not old enough, they don't possess the experience that I do. They're going to find themselves overwhelmed I'm sure of it." She projected false concern for the twins. Minerva, though not empathic but still a very good judge of character, nevertheless bought the story: hook, line and sinker. She patted the nurse's hand sympathetically. 

"Don't worry so much Poppy. The twins have worked with the Aurors for years. After that, Hogwarts should be a piece of cake for them," she assured. Pomfrey's brown eyes swirled with uncertainty and she shook her head.

"I hope your right, for the students sake. Anyway, I'm glad you heard me out and for that let me get you a drink. Anything you prefer?"

"Just a cherry soda if you please, I'm a bit parched." The nurse nodded and went to order. Rosemerta presented them to her almost immediately. With her back still to the professor, she pulled a small vile from her pocket and dumped its contents in the glass. It hissed and bubbled for a moment then settled. She picked up the glasses, placing one before the professor. The nurse watched anxiously as the woman gulped it down. The signs were not immediate, but when the potion began to take a effect they became more apparent. McGonagall struggled as it took over.

"Yous....yous trithcked mes," she stumbled, her tongue not working properly. Pomfrey grinned maliciously.

"Yes well, I need your help and I knew you wouldn't give it freely, not after you heard the truth from the the Headmaster. I had to make certain I would get to you first to spin my poor sob story."

"Rwhys?" Minerva demanded. The nurse's expression turned thoughful.

"It's simple really. Severus is a Death Eater and doesn't deserve to live. _And_ since he cost me my job which I've had for more years than he's been alive, I intend to extract my revenge; and you are going to help me." the world swirled in front of Minerva's eyes as she fought valiently against the grasp on her mind, her hands gripping the table to keep herself from sliding out of the booth. It was plain, however, she was losing the battle.

"Wilts snot," she declared bravely. Pomprey smirked.

"You won't have a choice my dear. You've ingested Arde's Revenge." Her smirk broadened at the horror in the other's eyes. "Apparently you have heard of it. I'm quite grateful he created it, or this would not be possible."

"Yousth won't shuccsheed." Pomfrey's soft, slightly crazed laughter was the last thing she heard as her world went black.

The nurse smirked as the Transfiguration professor's hazel eyes went blank. Now it was time to finish this. She drew out her wand and, after glancing around to make sure no one was watching, pointed it between her victim's eyes and whispered a soft, "Imperio." The potion was enough to control yes but when worked in tandem with the Imperious Curse it was almost impossible, if not impossible, to break its hold. She doubted even the great Albus Dumbledore could do it. She giggled, the thought of her getting her revenge making her giddy. but there was one other task to perform.

"Listen to me closely McGonagall. You will do your best to undermine Severus' confidence and the trust others place in him. Do it slowly and subtly, I don't want anyone to suspect you. One week from now you will bring another staff member of your choice to me. Is that understood?" 

"Yes," McGonagall replied, her voice devoid of all emotion.

"Good, now go. Act normal but remember your orders. Do not disappoint me." The professor rose silently from her seat and quickly left the tavern. Pomfrey watched her go with eager anticpation. She sat back and rubbed her hands together. Now it began.

***

Harry returned to classes the next day with stern instructions not to overtax himself. (As we all know he has a tendency to do.) At breakfast he was bombarded with questions on why he had disappeared the day before. His standard answer was that he had fallen ill, which was not far from the truth. They also wanted to know why Potions had been cancelled. He'd replied that Severus had wanted to look after him. Most accepted this answer after a moment; they were still after all adjusting to him being Harry's father. As he ate, the gold feather that was still strapped to his arm, began to tingle and grow warm. He was barely able to stop himself from clamping a hand over it. His eyes immediately went to the head table where he locked gazes with the Headmaster. The man nodded. Harry sighed and returned to his meal. He had a very good idea why this meeting had been called. Unlike the first time he had performed the spell on Severus, he remembered what had occurred afterwards. Fudge, a Death Eater. While it should have been a surprise, it really was not. It was a good, if precarious position the man held. He could deny the dark lord had arisen and prevent preperations to the defense, leaving the wizarding world open for the taking. It was a clever plan, one worthy of Slytherin's heir. Now all they had to do was create a plan of their own to conter-act it. Perhap find some way to expose the Minister for what he truely was. 'Maybe it's time to show a few of my own Slytherin traits,' he thought grimly as took another bite of his egg.

"What are Hagrid and Professor Snape talking about?" Ron asked suddenly, nodding at the head table. Harry glanced in that direction to see Severus and grounds keeper deep in conversation. 

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. Severus had not mentioned anything about Hagrid yesterday; at least, he didn't think so. He wondered briefly if he should ask him through their link but decided not to interupt. He'd likely hear about it soon enough. He could not have been more right.

***

Harry listened with half an ear at his friend's banter. They were arguing on whether or not Ron should join the Quidditch team. Ron wanted to, badly, and Harry thought he had a fair chance. Hermione didn't want him to on the grounds that his grades would drop and that he didn't have the proper broom. Harry felt Hermione had a point there but he knew the real reason for her arguement. She was worried that something would happen to the red haired boy. She was always nervous when Harry himself played but he knew that with Ron out there, a boy she liked more that a friend, she'd be a verable basket case. It never the less amused him to listen and yet still be able to turn his attention eslewher. Which he did when Malfoy went by, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Without a thought, he reached out a sensative tendril and tasted the boy's preoccupation. One did not need to be an empath to tell that for his expression spoke volumes. What he'd felt the other day at the station, the immense sadness, still perplexed him. Severus had commented more than once that he possessed a curiousity that was worthy of any cat. Though he thought that was the pot calling the cauldron black, he had to admit it was true. You dangle something like this in front of his nose and ten times out of tn he was going to bite. If need be, he would follow this to the bitter end. He only hoped there would not be one. 

"Hey, it's Professor Snape," Hermione said suddenly, pointing towards the lake. Harry's attention was redirected to the area. He reached out with a curious tendril and got back bright peals of laughter. He groaned; wonderful, now he _knew_ the man was up to something. And he, he was sure, would be dragged into the middle of it. 

"Gather 'round class, gather 'round," Hagrid's booming voice commanded as the students neared. "Now, for taday's lesson we're gonna be learnin' about Kelpies. Can anyone tell me about 'em?" Surprisingly, Malfoy beat Hermione in answer.

"Kelpies are dwellers in the British and Irish waters. It takes the form of a horse mostly an lures people onto its back then drags them to the bottom of the water and eats them," he smirked at the Gryffindors as he finished. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy's arrogance and Ron muttered something about how he would know about a creature like that. Harry's expression remained nuetral but he watched the boy from the corner of his eye. 

"Very good Malfoy, five points ta Slytherin." Harry's eyes narrowed as Malfoy's smirk faded once everyone's attention was off of him. Interesting. "Now," Hagrid continued, "how do ye restrain 'em?" It was Harry himself who answered this time.

"Put a bridle over them with a Placement Charm. They become docile." 

"Excellent Harry, five points to Gryffindor. Now, durin' the summer, the Headmaster agreed to allow one ta reside in our lake since there weren't no students about. I thought we might study him beofre he's shipped out next week." He held up a string of dead chickens. "We're gonna toss these out there ta get his attention. Once we do, Professor Snape is gonna demonstrate for us how ta put a bridle on it." Severus raised an eyebrow as many turned startled eyes on him. Harry seemed to be the only one not surprised.

"Going to show off _again_ Severus?" The boy's mock snide remark carried through the crowd. The students turned as Harry marched up to the forbidding man and stood almost eye level with him. 

"I should have known to expect something from the peanut gallery," the Potions Master sighed loudly, shaking his head. Harry bounced on his toes in annoyance.

"This from the king peanut himself," he shot back. Someone, they weren't sure who, began to snicker. It seemed infectious as soon the entire crowd was laughing silently. Harry and Severus tuned them out as their eyes locked in a silent battle. Or, it only seemed that way. In acutal reality, they were having a wonderful conversation. It was Severus who broke the staring contest first. He tweaked the boy's nose. 

"I suppose you think you can do better?" 

"Infinitely better," Harry replied in sugary tones. The Potions Master stepped back and bowed to him. 

"Then be my guest," he gestured to the lake. The crowd gasped, not believing the man would allow a young student, nay, his own son to do such a thing. Harry ignored the many, "Is he suicidal?" "He'll be hurt for sure," "Betcha a gallion he makes it." as he proceeded to strip to his boxers while Hagrid tossed the dead chickens out into the water. It was not long before one was snatched from the surface (Hagrid had enchanted them to float) and gobbled greedily. Once the last was gone, Harry waded into the icy water, bridle in hand. When he was waist deep he glanced back to see the that the entire class had gathered around the lake's edge, watching with varying degrees of fear. Even Hagrid seemed nervous. The only one who was even remotely confident was Severus. But, then again, he knew what Harry was capable of. Drawing in a deep breath, he dived in. The seconds ticked by painfully slow as they watched the water desperately for any sign of the boy. Fabric rustled as students shifted nervously, some trading worried whispers. The Potions Master projected his calm as well as he could, not quite having mastered that particular part of his healing gift. His smile never wavered, indeed it widened as a hint of red colored the water. Hermione's nerves, stretched far too thin as it was, could take no more. 

"Professor!" She rushed over to him. "You must help him, he could be hurt," she said pleadingly. The professor shook his head. 

"Calm yourself Miss Granger. Harry knows what he is doing." Hagrid lumbered over to stand beside them. 

"Ye sure Severus? I mean, he's been down there a long time and he was sick the other day." Severus stuck stubbornly to his answer. 

"He would have refused my offer if he felt he could not have done it, I know my son." this simple, yet weighty statement had the desired effect and both quieted. A few more seconds ticked by. Suddenly Severus cocked his head to the side as if listening to a sound that he alone could hear. 

"I would move away if I were you or you might get wet," he warned as he himself backed away. The class followed his example and it was just as well they did. Seconds later a column of water shot into the air. A whistle blasted through the air; though it barely resembled a horse and made many cover their ears and wince in pain. It seemed to be a cross of a dinasour's roar and the wail of a siren. When the water fell away it revealed a surprising sight. Harry was astride a very strange looking creature. It looked like a normal horse, or would have at a distant. Instead of short hair it had slick grey scales that glittered in the sun. Brussells and seawards composed its mane and tail. It snorted and balked as it approached the shore. Harry gave it a swift thump between the ears and tug at the reins. The beast snorted and lowered its head, walking onto land without further fuss. The students cheered and rushed to him as Harry slid from its back. 

"How did you do that?" Came from several directions as they pressed around him. Harry became dizzy.

"Give him some air." Severus' commanding tone was immediately obeyed as the students moved to allow the man to approach. As soon as he was close enough he pulled the boy into his arms.

"Very good fire child, you learn quickly." Harry returned the hug and stepped back, grinning. 

"I had wonderful teachers," he returned in kind. Severus' smile faded as he touched the boy's right shoulder.

"I thought he might have gotten you." He ran a hand over the bite mark and it disappeared. Harry barely winced.

"Just a flesh wound; Nestor has sharp teeth." He patted the creature's neck.

"Harry you can put 'im back in the water now," Hagrid said. The Gryffindor nodded and grabbed the reins, leading it back towards the lake. Once there, he tapped the bridle once with his cane, causing it to fall away and slapped the kelpie on its hindquarters. It squealed and plunged back in. Harry walked back to the others, muttering charms to dry himself as he did so. As he slipped his clothes back on, Hagrid asked for them to read the passage about the kelpie and summerize it for him before declaring the class over. Harry fell into step with his friends who demanded to know what else he had learned during the summer. Severus smiled as he watched his son begin to explain, happy there were no bitter feelings between the three.

***

Harry walked swiftly down the inky black halls. It was nearing ten now and past the time when other students should have been in bed. But Harry, as we know, was no ordinary student. As he approaced the stone gargoyle, he spotted Remus coming from the opposite direction. 

"Harry," he whispered as they reached the statue. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed, it's past curfew." Harry merely raised an eyebrow and tapped the gargoyle's eyes with his cane. 

"I'm here for the same reason you are, there's a meeting," he answered evenly, stepping onto the moving stairs. Remus blinked, then shook his head, muttering how he should have known before following. Dumbledore's desk was gone, only to be replaced by a long wooden table and several wooden chairs to match. Harry mingled among the other memebers before spotting someone very familiar. 

"Artimus!" he exlaimed, surprised and yet delighted to see the man. Artimus grinned and shook his hand. 

"Didn't think you'd see me here did you? I work under Mundungus and he asked me to be present for him." Moody grunted.

"Too smart for his own good, this one. He's Fletcher's second in command." Artimus blushed crimson and Harry could understand why. Moody rarely gave out praise, and only to those he felt were worthy of it. These were high compliments indeed. The boy grinned.

"I hope you're staying around for a bit, I'd like to talk. We didn't get much of a chance last time we met." Artimus shrugged. 

"I don't know yet, we'll see. I'd like to though." It was then the Headmaster called order and they took their places. Severus sat on one side of the older man and Harry on they other. In the place, Remus realized, of the second number two. Albus stood.

"This meeting will come to order. Now, we have many many important matters to discuss. The first is in regard to my changed hair." He touched the changed whiskers. It now possessed definate auburn streaks, running from both the top of his head and his chin. It made him seem at least twenty-five years younger. 

"Now this is not the vanity of an aging man I assure you." He paused as several peoples chuckled. "It has to do rather, with these." He held up his cane, as did Severus and Harry.

"Albus what do those things have to do with your hair exactly?" Artimus asked curiously. The Headmaster smiled slightly.

"Are you familiar Mr. Maxwell with the Staff of the Golden Phoenix? You always were somewhat of a history fanatic if I remember correctly." Artimus ignored the jib and concentrated, his eyes clouding as he thought. 

"Merlin created it. It was to be wielded by a person that could become a golden phoenix and that that person is a healer." Understanding dawned in his mismatched eyes. "Which one of you has it?" 

"That would be me," Harry answered, waving the cane a bit. 

"And I have the Staff of the Silver Phoenix," Severus said. Artimus' eyes lit with excitement.

"Then Albus must have the Staff of the White Phoenix, am I correct?" The three looked at him curiously.

"We haven't found anything about it yet; what do you know?" Harry asked. Artimus sat back and steepled his fingers. taking on a more serious air. 

"From what I understand about it, it was prophesized to be created at the joining of the Trinity of the Phoenix." His eyes narrowed. "Then that would mean...." he trailed off. Severus, Harry, and Albus traded looks before removing their gloves and holding up their right hands. The Trinity triangle was now plainly visible. Artimus whistled and Remus sat up.

"That's why you've been wearing those gloves." He directed that statement towards the student. Harry shrugged.

"It would have been difficult to explain before now," he offered as an excuse.

"Then the phoenix down in the dungeons with us that day was..." He locked eyes with a smiling Potions Master. "You!" The man chuckled and nodded, a hint of smirk playing on his lips. 

"Sureves _is_ Severus spelled backwards." 

"Headmaster," McGonagall waded into the proceedings, "I think you are forgetting a rather important announcement you made the day before," she reminded, her hazel eyes sharp. The Headmaster smiled brightly at her. 

"Thank you Minerva, I had completely forgotten about that. I'm proud to announce that Harry," he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, "has been adopted by Severus and Severus," he laid a hand on the other's shoulder as well, "has been adopted by me." Silence followed; which, Harry reflected, was starting to get old. Was it really that hard to believe? Artimus as the first to react. He chuckled, then it grew into a full blown belly laugh. He stood, came around the table, and thumped his cousin soundly on the back.

"I knew one of these days you'd do it Sev, you found yourself a proper family." Severus smiled at his cousin's overzealous attitude. 

"Thank you Artimus, I appreciate it." The rest of the counsil followed, breaking into a babble of gradulations, each coming up to shake the three's hands. Once the talk died down a bit Albus asked them to come to order once more. 

"With these staffs came interesting powers."

"Such as?" Moody questioned. Harry held his palm open. 

"Such as this." There was a tiny snapping sound and a spinning ball of flame appeared in it. Several gasped.

"That means you are a....you are a....." 

"A mage, all three of us." The others stared at them in wonder and not a small amount of fear. This surprised the boy. 

'Why would we frighten them?' he wondered.

*You are more powerful, that's why, and something they as yet do not understand. Human beings are invariably afraid of things that are beyond their comprehension. Don't worry though, they'll adjust.* His mental voice reminded.

'I suppose you're right,' he sighed in resignition.

"Albus, while all of this is very important...and surprising news, it can not be the only reason you called us," Moody recalled Harry's attention back to the present. The Headmaster nodded in reply. 

"The other day Harry had a vision." This arrested the council's attention.

"What happened? Who died?" McGonagall whispered faintly, voicing what the others did not wish to. The elder man smiled in a way as to soothe their fears.

"No one thankfully, but it did yield some rather valuable information; the identity of another Death Eater." McGonagall snorted.

"What would be so important about another _Death Eater_?" she asked with obvious contempt. Severus frowned at the woman's tone but anwered nonetheless. 

"If it happens to be the Minister of Magic, I would consider it very important." 

"What?!" Kit exclaimed, speaking for the first time during the meeting. Moody swore softly under his breath.

"That stinking, double-crossing bastard. I ought to rip out his eyes and feed them to the squid," Artimus said, his scowl matching the Potions Master's in its worst of times. 

"So what are we going to do?" Seri asked. Albus leaned forward.

"Now that is what I want to discuss...."

***

The meeting ended around eleven though they had barely accomplished anything. They had no plan as of yet as to how they could expose the Minister and with the debating going as it had been that night, it was likely they would not by the next meeting either.

"What would you say," Harry began as he stretched out on the couch, "to a spin around the school grounds?" Albus paused in his work, the table floating in the air. Severus sat down bedside the boy and beckoned Harry to lay his head in his lap, which he did.

"Now? Isn't it a bit late?" Severus asked as he stroked Harry's hair. The boy shrugged and watched as the table disassemble itself and the pieces fly to their respective hiding places.

"I'm too wired, I doubt I could go to sleep." The Headmaster sat at Harry's feet.

"I agree with you little one, I think a tour around the school wouldn't be bad." 

"Then I'm going with you, just to make sure you two doing get into any trouble." The Headmaster and child chuckled.

"Then let's go!" Harry stood up, hauling the other two to their feet. As the two slowly complied, Harry rushed to the window and threw it open, letting the wind whip through his hair. as they came toward him, he grinned, climbed onto the ledge and jumped. His body hung suspended in the air for a fraction of a second as his image blurred and changed. Skin became glistening feathers, is neck extended itself, and bones shifted and rearranged themselves. He was no longer a fifteen year old boy but a magnificant golden phoenix. Wind lifted him, coursing on the underside of his wings. He piped a cheerful song as the white and silver phoenixes joined him.

~You were right little one, this was long overdue,~ Severus thought to him, extending his wings further. The white phoenix clicked its beak in agreement.

~I've hardly had a chance to stretch my wings since I aquired this form.~ Harry gave them his best grin as they flew around Gryffindor's Tower. 

~Then follow me if you can.~ Flattening his wings to his body and tucking his feet beneath him, he dived head first towards the ground. Sqwuaks of protest came from above him but he paid them no mind as he watched the ground rush ever closer. At the last possible second, he snapped his wings out, much as his muscles protested, and curved upwards, his feet brushing the tallest grass. With a bit of flapping and favorable wind currents, he gained altitude and drew level with his family. 

~Was that absolutely necessary?~ Severus asked harshly, beak clicking in anger. Harry looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

~Yes,~ he deadpanned. Peals of white laughter came from his grandfather and a suffering sigh from his father.

~Not to worry my child,~ Albus said calmly, trying to placate his son's nerves, ~Harry knows what he is doing, don't worry so much.~ He nuzzled the silver phoenix in comfort. Severus sighed again, more deeply this time. 

~Worrying comes with being a parent.~

~As I well know,~ Albus reminded. 

~And worrying goes both ways,~ Harry added knowingly. Severus trilled. For half an hour they flew in silence, enjoying the night and one another's company. As midnight approached, they decided to head back in. Before they reached the Headmaster's window, Harry caught a whiff of sadness, this time laced with anger. It distracted him and he had to pull up desperately to avoid a collision with the stonewall. The other two sat just inside the window as he hung a few feet away. They stretched their necks out and trilled their concern.

~I'm fine, I just need to go check on something.~ Leaving them with this cryptic message, he turned and flew towards the source of the strong emotional turmoil he felt. It led him to one of the larder bush groups on the grounds. He landed and hopped over to the bush, sticking his head through the clump of leaves. He received a startled yelp and face full of dirt in response. Sqwauking his annoyance, he shook his head and brushed a wing tip over it, trying to clear the dirt from his eyes. Two hands grabbed his head and held it in place. 

"Hold still, this won't take but a minute," a low voice commanded. Harry obeyed and felt a hand brush over his eyes. As it did, the dirt vanished. He gave his head a little shake and opened his eyes, looking directly into Draco's blue orbs.

The Slytherin smiled genialy and sat back.

"I must apologize grand phoenix, you startled me and I reacted. I tend to act like a squid shooting out his ink at times in that respect." Harry cocked his head to the side, not knowing what to make of this. Draco's smile broadened and he chuckled at the creature's expression.

"Don't stay out there, you'll attract someone's attention and that's the last thing I want at the moment." He beckoned the phoenix to join him in his wooded sanctuary. Harry hesitated a moment then hopped inside, settling down across from his arch rival. The blonde boy seemed quite different. His hair fell in front of his expressive eyes, released from its normal prison of hair gel. He wore normal muggle clothes and in his hand he held a journal. The latter of which he closed with a snap and sat beside him, focusing his attention on the new beast. 

"I don't think I've seen you before and I know most of the animals in the area. Are you new?" The phoenix shook his head and Draco frowned a bit.

"What's your name then?" Harry thought about it for a moment. What name could he give that would not give him away? Then, it came to him. Draco watched in fascination as a small fire ball issued from the phoenix's open beak. It scorched the ground between them and, Draco realized as he examined it closer, spelled out a name.

"Arrigo? That's interesting." Almost immediately the letters disappeared, leaving the ground as it had been before.

"You're larger than any phoenix I've met before. Granted I've only met the Headmaster's. Are you a special breed of some kind?" The golden creature lifted a wing in an unmistakable shrug, then gave the boy a piercing look. The Slytherin sighed, plucking a blade of grass and twisting it between his fingers.

"I take it by the look on your face that you're wondering why I'm out here, am I right?" The phoenix nodded. "I'm thinking, wallowing in self-anger really." At the creature's inquisative expression he elaborated.

"I told my father about Potter, Snape, and Dumbledore. Now I regret that I did. They do seem to belong together and what right do I have to interfere with that?? Absolutely none." At first, Harry had been ready to give the boy a sharp nip on the leg but his temper had quickly cooled as the boy had continued to talk. 

"I guess if anyone deserves the love of a family it should be him. Just because I've never gotten it from my so called family doesn't mean others shouldn't have it." Now he had Arrigo's complete attention. It seemed now they were getting to the heart of the matter. But the other boy had fallen silent, lost in his own thoughts. Arrigo watched him for a moment then nudged him in the leg to bring his attention back to the second. Draco started, then grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry, I tend to do that too at times. I hope you don't mind listening to me prattle about my life because I gaurantee that's what I'll do." The gold phoenix made a show of settling down and turning his full attention on the Slytherin. With the creature there to lend a sympathtic ear, Draco spilled the story of his life, starting from his very earliest memories. They had barely scratched the surface through when the blonde boy began to yawn and nod off. At his third time of doing this, Arrigo once again poked him awake. The Slytherin jumped and stared at the phoenix with sleep blurred eyes.

"I guess I should head back to bed, it is late." He glanced at his watch and cringed. "Whoah, it's later than I thought. I have to go." He scrambled to his feet and headed to the entrance of his wooded hiding place. He paused before going out and turned back to the phoenix.

"Would you come see me again, you know, to talk? Tomorrow night maybe?" The phoenix bobbed its head in instant agreement. Draco grinned.

"I'll see you then Arrigo." With these last words he blended into the night and vanished completely from sight. When he was gone, Arrigo vanished as well, only to be replaced by Harry. The Gryffindor picked up the forgotten journal and opened it. The first few lines convinced him he should do what he was abou to. He transfigured himself back into a phoenix and took flight, heading in the direction of his rooms in the dungeons. As he prepared form bed, he took the journal up again and tapped it with his cane. A second copy appeared on his bed. He tucked his copy inside the drawer of his night stand and the other on top. He climbed into bed and with a wave of his hand, exstingueshed the room's candles. Even though he tried, sleep evaded his grasp. Was he doing the right thing? Was it his right to butt into the business of another person, especially when that person had hated you his entire life? But didn't he have an obligation as a person, especially as a healer, to help heal the wounds, whether they be physical or emotional, of another human being; even if it was Draco Malfoy? He hardly knew the boy, he had no right to judge him at face value alone, as som many had done before. It was very similar to what had happened to Severus; people had judged him wrongly and with disastrous consequences later in his life. It was only the love of his family that had saved him, as he said many times. Shouldn't Draco be given that one chance? A chance to be away from the influence of the Slytherins, his father and most especially Voldemort? Maybe all he needed was a friend to help him along the way, sort of like a brother or cousin. A role he was ready to fill. Harry himself had always wanted siblings. Plus the twins had said he should practice the psycology part of his gift. (Frankly he couldn't understand why they were consentrating on him, Albus and Severus had barely begun their training. It was a challenge, he thought as he eyes finally drifted close; one he was looking forward to facing and overcoming.

***

The Great Hall buzzed with multiple conversations as Harry slid into his seat between his best friends the next morning. Both turned to him. 

"Have you seen this?" Hermione demanded as she shoped the paper beneath his nose. He tried to read it but its close proximity made it difficult. 

"How can I when it's two inches away?" he asked a bit sarcastically. Hermione blushed and handed it to him. It was the day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ . Harry was abou to ask what was so important about it when he noticed the headline. 

"The Adoption of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' A Trap?" he repeated incrediously. "Who wrote this?"

"Who else," Ron answered, "but Rita Skeeter." The dark-haired Gryffindor swore softly under his breath. He noticed neither his father nor his grandfather had even touched the paper. He alerted it to them and he sensed their annoyance laced with a touch of anger as they read. He redirected his attention to the parchment in his hand and read himself.

_We are all very much aware of Harry Potter's, the only person to ever survive He-Who-Must-Named's Killing Curse, past and present. What we did not know was of his unique relationship with Hogwarts' current Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. It seems that during the summer, the date is still in question, the legal rights and guardianship of the yound 'Boy-Who-Lived' were turned over to the Potions Master. One must question this decision by Hogwarts' esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, in allowing this to occur. Hand over Harry Potter to a man known to have had more than his fair share of work with the Dark Arts? This reporter wonders once again about the Headmaster's state of mind. But if that wasn't enough, it seems the Headmaster made a surprising adoption himself. He deemed it necessary to adopt a thirty-seven old man. I am of course referring to none other than Potions Master Snape. Professor Snape, who has worked for Hogwarts for almost fifteen years, has a dubious history at best, a scandalize at worst. Though never convicted, Snape was charged with being a Death Eater shortly after the fall of You-Know-Who. He was released on the **Headmaster's** assurance that he was in no way connected with the Dark Lord. But could Snape have dupped the great Albus Dumbledore, indeed, the rest of the world? This reporter is not fooled in the least. One anoymous source had this to say, "There's something not right here. Snape has always hated Harry and Harry hated him back. That this should happen wand the man not have other motives is out of the question." Harry has reportedly had several clashes with the Potions Master during his years at Hogwarts. This combined evidence makes one question the validilty of Snape's claim over the boy. That is what this reporter questioned the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, about. "We are looking into it," he replied, "If anything is suspcious in nature, my people will find it." We have the utmost faith in the Minister and only hope he will not be too late._

Harry threw down the paper in disgust and with a mere thought, sent it up in a ball of flame. Hermione frowned.

"Harry, how did you do...." The mage cut her off as he stood. 

"I have to go, I've suddenly lost my appetite." That said, he stalked away in the direction from which he had come. Seconds later both Potions Master and Headmaster rose and made their own conspicous exits. Ron and Hermione traded concerned looks but knew they could do nothing for their friend at the moment. 

***

Draco took one look at the paper and ground his teeth in frustration. He knew perfectly well who had informed the Skeeter cow of the adoptions: his father. Why couldn't the man keep his nose where it belonged? He seemed to enjoy the chaos and scandal he created as one would a favorite ice cream. He savored every bit of it. Reading the article itself only intensified these feelings. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table just in time to see the paper Harry'd been reading go up in smoke and flame. He felt a slight pang of guilt. It was his fault after all; he may not have personally fed the woman that story but he might as well have. What a wonderful way to start a morning; at least he'd be able to talk with Arrigo that night. Draco hadn't realized until he'd climbed into bed how nice it had been to just _talk_ to someone and not have them want something from him. He'd slept better than he had in quite a while. There was something about the creature that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And now his good mood had been spoiled by the article. He sighed, picked up his bag and headed in the direction of his first class, Potions. 'This ought the be interesting,' he thought, 'I wonder what the Professor has in store for us.' So completely wrapped in his thoughts was he that he failed to notice the person in front of him. That is, until he ran into them. 

"Well, well, well. Malfoy. What a coincedence to run into you." Draco looked up into the dark cold eyes of Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherin felt his lip curl.

"Move Parkinson," he growled, trying to bully his way past her. Unfortunately, it's hard to get past likes of Crabbe and Goyle who flanked her sides. They grabbed him by either arm and hauled him into a vacant classroom. He reeled backwards as they threw him inside and he gave them his fiercest glare. It did not faze them. 

"Why did you avoid the meeting the other day? None of us were allowed to join because of you," Pansy continued as she shut the door. Draco lifted a sardonic eyebrow. 

"I had other more important matters to attend to." 

"Tsk, tsk. More important than your future master? I'm not sure he'd be pleased to hear that. I received word from your father this morning. It seems he was _definitely_ not pleased with you and asked me to deliver his punishment in his absence." She grinned wickedly and drew out her wand. With a casual flick she sent him flying into the wall. He grunted from the impact and his right shoulder exploded in pain yet he managed to send a curse back. Pansy easily blocked it. 

"Dear me, it seems we've been slacking iff on our dueling as well. I'll just have to correct that." Her grin took on a feral quality as she approached. Draco knew there was nothing he could do; Crabbe and Goyle blocked his only exit and his arm was useless. It would take a miracle to save him now. Apparently he was do for one because the door burst open. The three attackers jumped and turned around. There stood a large shadow of a cat, its pearl white teeth bared in a snarl and blue eyes swirling with anger. She stalked through the doorway, snarling at Pansy who jumped aside. The snow leopard placed herself between Draco and his attackers, growling out a challenge for them to approach. They backed away slowly.

"Don't think this is over Malfoy, we'll get you eventually," Pansy promised. The leopardess snapped at them and they dashed out of the room in fright. Draco winced as he sat up and the feline came over to offer her assistance.

"Thank you knid lady, but it might have been best if you'd let them do what they intended to do." The cat growled again but Draco had a feeling it wasn't directed at towards him. When he flinched again as his right arm was moved, the leopard stuck her nose in, literally. As the creature's wet nose touched his bare skin, a pleasant numbness spread up his arm and into his shoulder Then the numbness disappeared as well. He scratched her behind the ears gratefully.

"Thank you again, but I better go or I'll be late." The Slytherin stood and headed; the leopard followed. He paused in the doorway as he noticed the large scratches on the door. "Anxious to get in, weren't you?" The cat snorted. "Better get rid of these, I doubt Filch will be happy about them." As he spoke, he ran a hand over the wood. It shimmered for a moment then sealed together. Not even a hint of the scars remained. He smirked at the feline's slack-jawed expression. "Just a little gift I've had for a while." He turned and walked in the direction of the dungeons but it was only when he spotted the cat trotting alone beside him did he relax. When they arrived at their destination, Draco bent down and scratched the cat's ears again.

"Thank you again, and maybe I'll see you around?" His tone held a bit of hope. The leopard's positive meow washed away his worries and he watched her bound away before entering the class and taking his place. 

***

Ron and Hermione, who had arrived before the Slytherin, shifted nervously on their stools. The class would soon start and neither the Professor nor Harry had made an appearance. Just as the bell quit ringing the door opened with its customary resounding bang against the stonewall. Professor Snape, his black robe billowing out in their usual sinister manner, marched to the front of the class and executed a perfect about face, making his robe twirl around him.

"Welcome students to yet another year of Potions. For those of you that did poorly last year," his eyes flickered in Neville's direction, "I'll expect you to do better. To that end I have an apprentice who will be assisting in class for the rest of the year." Before he could continue the door slammed open once more. The class turned to see Harry, his robe also billowing in away that spoke of his father's teachings, march up to the front of the class and mimic his father's abrupt about face. Severus smiled grimly at all of their wide-eyed expressions. "I'm sure you are all familiar with who he is. I do not care what you call him outside of here but in my class you _will_ refer to him as Mr. _Snape_." This earned a few more startled glances. Oh this is too much fun, Severus thought. "And so that you do not confuse us you will address me as Professor _Dumbledore_, is that understood?" There was a collective "Yes Professor," as he continued to glare at them sternly. He suddenly broke into a wide smile. "Very good, then let's begin." He nodded at Harry who headed to where Neville sat alone. "Today we'll be studying the Hair Growth Potion. Set your cauldrons to a low boil after filling it with water." He went on to explain the ingredients needed, writing them as he spoke.

"Okay Neville," Harry smiled at the nervous boy and projected his calm over him. The boy relaxed a trifle. "Why don't you go get the water and I'll get the ingredients." Harry knew he had to treat the boy delicately, nay, as though he were a ticking time bomb. Neville nodded and scurried to follow the apprentice's instructions. Harry himself retrieved the necessary ingredients and set them out on the table, along with every tool they would need as well.

"Now," he began as Neville poured the water in the cauldron and set the fire to blaze beneath it. "What are you supposed to do first?" 

"Uh…." Neville squinted at the blackboard, "de-petal the Dragon Lily?" The other Gryffindor frowned.

"No, you need to cut the heartroot first." Neville ducked his head to hide a blush of shame.

"Oh."

"Let's move on," Harry said hastily, detecting the boy's depression at the one mistake, "What shape do you cut the root?" The Gryffindor once more squinted to read the Professor's notes. 

"Uh, squares?" It was plain he was guessing. Harry turned to look at the board. It clearly said they should be triangles, so why had the boy said different? Something suddenly occurred to Harry as he recalled the boy's earlier actions.

"Neville I want you to read off all of the notes on the blackboard." Startled by such an unusual request, Neville immediately tried. "Without squinting," Harry added. The Gryffindor tried to comply but after several failed attempts had to admit defeat. "Hold still," Harry commanded as he placed two fingers at either of the boy's temples. A light scan, one the other would not detect, revealed the problem. "Neville, how long have you had trouble reading the board?" The Gryffindor shrugged as Harry pulled his hands away.

"Since first year," he answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you ever move then or ask to be moved?" the apprentice asked, puzzled by the boy's behavior.

"Because I'm almost always the last to class and this is usually the only spot left." He only answered the first part of Harry's question.

"Then why not ask Professor Snape to move you?" Harry goaded him for the answer. He would need it if he were going to help him. Neville squirmed nervously.

"Because I was afraid of Professor Snape," he related finally, lowering his head further. There was silence from across him and he feared he had angered his friend. A tug at his hair made him look up. 

"Then it's time to face that fear. Come on." With a firm grip on the other's wrist, Harry hauled him to his feet and led him up to Severus' desk. The dark-haired man glanced up at them.

"Yes?"

"Neville has something to tell you father." He gave the boy a gentle shove, propelling him forward.

"What is it Mr. Longbottom?" He asked kindly, hoping to receive a clear answer. He was not so lucky. Neville stuttered and stumbled, not making himself understood. The Potions Master cocked an eyebrow and laid down his quill. "I'm afraid Mr. Longbottom that I do not speak babble, you'll have to clarify." His son, who shot him a glare, did not appreciate his barb. But it did have the desired effect on the student. Neville blushed furiously but squared his shoulders and lifted his chin.

"I would like to be moved Professor, I can't work were I am." The man's answer was immediate.

"Certainly, you should have asked before if you were having trouble. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." Two heads popped up from their work.

"Yes Professor?"

"You will be switching tables with Mr. Longbottom." Before they could say anything to this, Severus grabbed his cane and thumped it once against the floor. Ingredients, cauldrons, notes and tools traded places. The two quickly made their way over to their new table. "How is that Mr. Longbottom?" Neville smiled happily.

"Thank you Professor, that's much better." He hurried to his new spot and began to copy down notes.

"Now what was that all about?" Severus whispered when the other had gone. Harry shook his head, indicating they would discuss it later.

***

Once Harry was certain Neville would be able to create his potion without mishap or him hovering over his shoulder, Harry left him to patrol between the tables. His father was doing the same, on the Slytherin side of the room. Harry himself remained strictly to the Gryffindor side. It wasn't that he didn't want to help the Slytherins, quite the contrary really, he just had a feeling they wouldn't listen to him, at least not. This belief did not stop him from dropping advice in a few of the friendlier and understanding Slytherins' ears however. There were a few but quite often they were overshadowed by the house's (and sometimes housemates) sinister history. As he walked he kept one eye on the bubbling cauldrons and one on his father. He wouldn't put it past a few of the Death Eater's children to pull something. All was going quite smoothly, that is, until the door burst open. Everyone turned to look and a few gasped as an enormous white tiger sauntered through the opening. She strolled up the center isle, not turning her head as several students scrambled to get away from her. When she reached the front, she hopped effortlessly on top of the Potions Master's desk. After nosing several stacks of paper around and circling a few times she settling down the center of the desk and gave all the appearances of going to sleep. Before they could recover _another_ cat bound though, defying gravity by bouncing along as though she possessed springs. She halted at the foot of Draco's stool and placed herself as sort of a sentry beside him. Severus looked at both of them a moment.

"So, you deemed it necessary that I needed an audience?" The leopard chirped cheerfully to answer. Was it possible for a cat to chirp? Severus wondered. The tiger lifted its massive head and gave a lazy "Yow," in response. Severus sighed and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, alright. Just don't cause any trouble." It seemed to the rest of the class that he was directing this command toward the leopard. The leopardess, for her part ignored the man and concentrated her attention to washing a paw. It quieted down after that. So much so, the spotted feline became something she feared most – BORED! Her mischievous blue eyes roomed the room for something to occupy her attention. Then, she spotted it. Making sure neither the Potions Master nor the apprentice was watching, she slinked toward one of the front table, Neville's table. The Gryffinor was oblivious to the creature's approach and continued to mix the ingredients. He did not notice the black nose poking over the edge of the desk. Twitching whiskers followed the nose. It was only when white tufts of ears appeared above the table did he notice. He started and watched in fascination as a complete head showed itself. Azure orbs blinked at him intelligently as the cat rested her chin on the table and watched him cut, grind, and add various items to the potion. When he finished cutting he laid the knife to the side, right in the creature's field of vision. Slowly, ever so slowly, a white paw crept over the table and edged toward the forgotten utensil. It seemed she would get away with it when suddenly, as her paw was now only an inch from her prize, it was slapped away. With a yowl of protest she jumped away.

"I thought I told you to not cause any trouble?" Severus glared back, matching her's in intensity. He held the cat's gaze for a moment then turned on Neville who was visibley shaking. His expression softened and he pushed the knife closer to the boy. "You would do well to keep a better eye on your things Mr. Longbottom, I won't always be here to keep Ms. Sticky Paws here," that earned him an indignant yowl, "Understood?" The boy nodded, his shaking having lessened, and went back to his brewing. "As for you," Severus rounded on the cat once more, "This is my Potions class, not your's." The leopardess grumbled under her breath and stalked, with her tail erect, to join the laughing tigress at the front.

***

Harry paused as he passed them and scratched each behind the ears. The tiger let out a deep purr of pleasure and stretched up a bit. He smiled and obliged her by reaching under her chin. He turned and surveyed the class, making sure everything was in order and there were no impending disasters. Speaking of impending disasters; Harry realized he'd spoke too soon as he saw what item Draco was about to add to the frothing liquid.

"Draco no!" he shouted. Not caring that he'd used the boy's first name, he summoned the bat liver to him.

"Potter!" Draco yelled, jumping to his feet and overturning his stool. The class froze and Harry only began to breathe again when the small, wet organ was clutched safely in his fist. He leaned against the desk for support as the Slytherin drew his wand in preparation of cursing the boy. 

"What is going on here?" The Potions Master's deathly cold voice demanded as he glided over. Draco pointed an accusing finger at the shaking Gryffindor. 

"He took my ingredient Professor," It came out, as a whine but he had not meant it to be. 

"Harry is this true?" The Gryffindor nodded and held up what he had taken for all to see.

"He was about to add this." Severus' face went from pale white to ashen gray. 

"Count yourself lucky Mr. Malfoy that Harry _did_ stop you. For if he hadn't, you would have poisoned yourself and everyone else in here." Draco's face drained of what little color it had. He had almost…..? H choked and looked down in shame. "Apparently you were not paying close enough attention to my lecture Mr. Malfoy, that will be ten points from Slytherin and I expect better next time." The class ogled at him, not believing what they had just heard. Had the Potions Master actually taken points from his own house? It certainly seemed so by the pink that graced the humiliated Slytherin's cheeks. What in Merlin's name could possibly happen next?

***

By the end of the class, the majority of the potions had been brewed with success. The Potions Master allowed them to bottle and store them in the cabinet for safekeeping. Harry supervised the clean up and ushered the students from the room as the bell rang. 

"Well," he began as the door shut behind the last student, "that went fairly well I think." Severus smiled and sat on the corner of his desk.

"Ever the optimist; it gets much more difficult after this." Harry stuck out his tongue. 

"Ever the pessimist. Let's ask our feline observers." They turned to the tiger who sat up and with a pop was human again.

"I for one agree with you Harry, I think it went very well indeed." Harry grinned at his father in truimph.

"By the way fireling," he hastily changed the subject to save his injured pride, "Why did Neville want to be moved exactly?" The fire mage summoned a stool to him and took a seat.

"Well the fact of the matter is I think he needs glasses," he stated bluntly. Severus raised an eyebrow and Seri leaned forward.

"Did you scan him?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm not positive on how serious it is but from what I could detect there was a definite problem." The healer tapped her chin in thought. 

"Kit will have to look into that, it is her area. By the way, where is Kit?" The other two looked around. Kit was no where to be seen. 

Kit in her leopard form was actually walking along beside Draco as he made his way to his next class. She acted as the boy's silent bodyguard, keeping Pansy from carrying out her earlier threat. As they reached the Transfiguration class, she nudged him through the door, winked, and bounced away. Draco just shook his head in amusement.

***

At the end of the day, when all classes were through, Harry, Severus, Albus, Remus and the twins sat it the Headmaster's office, discussing the day's events. Currently the topic was Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, why did you stay out later the other night? You never did say," Severus asked as he took a sip of his mint tea. The boy sat down his own cup, which was patterned with blue birds which flew in circle's around the rim, on its saucer.

"I sensed a sadness; it caught me by surprise and distracted me. I decided to follow it since it was like the sadness I felt at the train station." Albus frowned a bit.

"You never mentioned that."

"I know, I didn't want to until I had done a little more investigating. I followed the emotion to its source and found Draco himself sitting in a group of bushes. It was strange in there, almost as though the plants had been sculpted for the specific purpose of hiding him. Well, I stuck my head in, as I was still in my animagi form, and got a face full of dirt for my troubles. When he realized what he had done, he passed a hand over my face and the dirt vanished." Kit nodded and leaned forward.

"He did something similar around me. I'd made some rather large scratches on the door when I had tried to get in and all he had to do was run a hand over them and they disappeared just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"What happened then?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well, he invited me in and asked if I was new around here because he had not seen me before. I told him no. Then he asked for my name and I gave him one." 

"Exactly," Seri cut in, "what name did you give him?"

"Arrigo." The others traded blank looks before finally turning to Harry for clarification. The boy sighed.

"It's a pet name in Italian for Harry. I have a fascination with names and their meanings. I doubt seriously that he will recognize it. As I was saying, when I gave him a curious look he interpreted it very correctly. I wanted to know what he was doing out there. He said he was just thinking and being angry with himself. Apparently, he spilled the beans about us to his father and now he wishes he hadn't. I'll admit, at first I was angry with him but it died away when I saw he was genuinely sorry he had. He then told me that if I stayed there I would likely hear everything about his life. I naturally settle down to listen. He talked for near an hour before he began to nod off. He decided it was time for him to go to bed and as he was leaving asked if I would meet him again the next night, tonight, and I fully intend to." Silence followed this speech as the other contemplated what the teenager had said. 

"I want to go with you Harry," Kit stated finally, breaking the clinging silence. The boy nodded.

"What did you hear about Draco Kit?" Albus asked. The woman pursed her lips, thinking about what had happened that morning.

"Only that he seems to be avoiding becoming a Death Eater." This caught their attention and the other four sat up in surprise; Harry only nodded.

"He said as much in his journal."

"Journal?" Remus repeated.

"He had one with him the other night and left it behind. I made myself a copy and gave him the original back today. Of course, he doesn't know it was me that did it. I've only had a chance to read a bit but form what I can garner, he's afraid of becoming like his father. It scares him to death because he doesn't want to be. I want to help and I intend to help him. Even if I'm only an ear he can talk into that maybe enough." The determination Harry exuded fairly amazed Remus. It was hard to believe the Gryffindor felt so strongly about helping someone that he had once called his worst enemy. But now, after spending time with the Potions Master and seeing how the other side lived, gave him an understanding and boundless compassion. Remus doubted there were many students now that would do that. He wished Harry all the luck in the world and only hoped it was enough.

"Remus," Harry' voice drew the Defense teacher from his thoughts, "I'm going to need your help explaining this," He gestured around the room to encompass everything, "to Sirius." The werewolf nodded. He would have sank back into his previous thoughts if something important had not occurred to him.

"Great Merlin no!" he shouted, jumping to his feet.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"I sent Sirius a letter on what I though you were doing to him Sev." The Potions Master's eyes widened.

"You what!?!? Please tell me you didn't?!?!" he pleaded. Remus groaned and nodded. 

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked. No one said a word.

***

A shaggy dog loped happily down the cobblestone street, a newspaper held firmly in his jaws. He sat down before a door and scratched it with his paw, whining thinly. The door was answered by a man with flaming red hair.

"Hello Padfoot, come on in." the dog wagged his tail and trotted past him. As soon as the door was closed behind him he transformed back into a human. He spat out the paper and turned to the other man who grinned at him.

"You've got ink on your mouth," he teased. Sirius stuck out his tongue, which was as black as his mouth. 

"Go away Gus, annoy someone else." Mundungus Fletcher chuckled and held up his hands. 

"By the way you flea bitten hound, you got a letter from Hogwarts. I think it's from Remus." The ex-convict sat the paper on the table, where it unrolled and lay flat. He accepted the letter and tore it open. His excited expression died almost immediately as he read further. As he finished his blue eyes became glinting steel. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and stood up.

"Gus, I've got to go, they need me at Hogwarts." The man stuck his head through the door way.

"Is everything alright?" The animagus nodded.

"Yes, there is just something I need to take care of." 

"Okay, good luck." The convict nodded and transformed into a dog. Fletcher opened the door and he dashed through. He paid no heed to his surroundings as he squirted around people and squeezed by carts. He knew he would have to smuggle himself on to a boat for he couldn't risk magic. There was only one thought in his mind. He was going to kill Severus Snape.

Back in the apartment the paper still lay there on the table. Its headline: Harry Potter Has Been Adopted!

***

Okay, here's a little poem explaining Arde's Revenge:

**"Arde's Revenge"**

_ In centuries long past of so the tales say _

When magic roamed freely and did what it may 

There was a great wizard by the name of Arde

What came easy to him to others was quite hard 

Potions Master was he, the finest in his art 

It was hard to believe no one had stolen his heart 

To sing of his praises would take forever so please

I beg you, don't make us, it would only be a tease 

One fine day, where our tale is laid

He met a young woman by the name of Adelaide

Beautiful was she, as lovely as a lark

It was fate that had guided them to met in the park 

But love so bright only burns for so long

Though his was still alive her's was long gone

So it was to another man she did turn

Where flame and passion once more did burn 

Arde, for a time, was in the dark

For he loved the lady he met in the dark

But how quickly love turns to hate when he did see

Her in the arms of her lover to be 

Fury, he felt, red hot and bright 

Made him see Adelaide in a new light

She, the woman, who had stolen his heart

Was trying her best to tear it apart 

To home, he did fly, where his potions lay

For now he had a plan and would put into play 

So deeply did he work the hours did past 

But soon it was finished and he cried, "At last!"

At dinner that night she did not think

He had slipped anything into her drink 

But when she realized it was to her dismay 

To learn where his feelings for her did lay

Though she fought and struggled and cried 

She finally admitted "Yes!" she had lied

In triumph his amethyst eyes did gleam 

Making them more evil than they should seem 

She did not think, nay she did not imagine 

That his heart could become so devoid of compassion 

But when he told her what she was to do 

She knew that was it, she was done, it was through 

To her lover he did send her with a potion in hand 

And she could do nothing but carry out his command 

To poison her lover was her duty now

No it didn't matter why and it didn't matter how 

With a kiss on her hand and one on the cheek

she knew without thinking their prospects were bleak 

He treated her to dinner and he did not think

That she, like her husband, slipped something in his drink

In agony he flailed and writhed and jerked

While Arde watched in glee from the corner he lurked

But when the other lay dead the woman let out a wail

And Arde covered his ears, going deathly pale

The woman drew something from deep within her robes 

And a sharp dagger glittered in the light from the globes 

Blue eyes caught amethyst and she whispered, "I must," 

As she plunged the dagger through her heart with one mighty thrust

He rushed to catch her as she crumpled to the ground 

And shouted for others though no one was around 

Clutching her to him, he smoothed her hair as he cried 

Watching in horror as her light faded and died

When she was gone he lurched to his feet 

Hoping, as he stumbled, there would be no one to meet 

When he reached home where his potions await

He knew it was time to decide his fate

It was the sin he knew he'd committed that day 

That hastened his farewell from this world with out delay 

For he still loved the lady he called a lark

The one that he'd met that day in the park

The moral: Don't let jealousy and anger cloud your judgement, you will regret it later.

A/N: Okay, personally I thought this chapter was a little boring but that was just me. It's really building for the next chapter which I think is when Sirius shows up. Be nice about any mistakes because I have been working my butt off to get this off and it didn't get to go through it's regular editor.

Few Thanks (I don't have time for many):

_Gil-Celeb_: *eyes twitches* Need...MST....Neeeeeeeed mooooooore......MST.....*shakes herself* On the upside I do like your site, I've visited it and I am a member) but could you please put it on hold for just long enough to get another part of the MST out so I can survive next week (which is going to be hell, I can already feel it coming on) *gets down on knees and begs* PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE? I love you forever! And so will my friends!

_Anneliese_: Once again I was blushing with pleasure from your review. I eat that stuff up!

_Phoenix Flight_: YES! I'd love to see your poster, please send it to me!

_Meisako_: *whispers* I won't pop your Draco bubble because frankly I like him to.

Okay! That's all I can do but I promise I'll do them all next time but right now, if I want to get this up, I can't. But be assured I have read them all and adored them all! Thank You!


	25. Sirius Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. *keeps repeating to herself*

Chapter 25- "Sirius" Complications

Harry sighed as Draco passed. The talks they'd had, had progressed to the point that Draco told him everything, his past, his present and what he wanted for the future. He loved being the boy's "animal" confidant but he hated not being able to do anything for him when he was human. 'At least Kit can stay with him,' he thought. The healer had grown quite attached to the blonde Slytherin and had taken it upon herself to escort him to all of his classes. It was something Draco had come to expect and seemed to appreciate as far as the Gryffindor knew. She had accompanied him to the nightly meetings as often as she was allowed. As long as the Aurors did not call, though the summons had become more frequent, she was there. Harry himself was there every night and had come to know the Slytherin quite well. He longed to become human before him and talk but knew he didn't dare, not yet. Of course, he was not the only nightly visitor. Many woodland creatures like rabbits, squirrels and even a few birds were frequent callers to the tucked away haven. The creatures all loved Draco unconditionally and the mage knew that without a doubt they would come to his aide at a moments notice. Harry knew that he would too. He considered the obstinate, unruly, yet kind-hearted boy the brother he never had. It was strange, he would _never_ had predicted in this occurring in the eternity that he would likely live out his life. Tonight would be a new test of Arrigo's friendship with Draco. Harry had talked Severus and Albus into joining him that night though neither had needed much persuasion. They were naturally intrigued by the boy's case. The twins would be there as well, though it was Seri's first time. It was going to be a bit crowded, okay more than a bit, but they would manage. Draco had shown a phenomenal talent for shaping and re-shaping the land around him. This "seemingly useless talent," as Draco had described it, enticed his curiosity. It was a puzzle he intended to solve. To do that he'd have to engage Hermione's assistance. Unfortunately, he had to go to Divination first. Now, originally, he had dropped that as a subject but since his Head of House had not been informed of the change (a glaring oversight really) he still had it. McGonagall herself had been very elusive of late and when one could get their hands on her she slipped through their fingers like an eel. She had also been very cold and suspicious, which only wanted to make Harry himself avoid her. Harry sighed as he climbed the ladder to the room above. It had not changed one iota since he'd seen it last. Everything from the chipped tea cups to the intoxicatingly heavy perfume was the same. It still made Harry want to fly from the room as soon as possible. He smiled a bit as he sat beside Ron near the window. At least he _could_ fly away if he absolutely needed to. 

"Man," Ron whispered as he leaned toward his friend. "What kind of incense does she burn in this place? I think I'm going to be sick." Seeing his friend was a bit green around the gills, Harry fished though his pockets and handed two bottles to him. 

"Take a sip of each. One is to settle your stomach and the other will clear your head and block the smell." The red-head eyed the bottles incrediously. "I made them myself this morning." This seemed to quell the other's doubts and he did as instructed. Relief spread almost immediately across the freckled face.

"Thanks Harry," he whispered just as Trelawny rose from her armchair by the fire. How she could stand such oppressive he heat was beyond Harry. He was beginning to wonder if she did not originate from the scorching lands of the Sahara Desert. As she rose, Harry could see time had not touched her either. She still wore a gaudy outfit (by Harry's standards, obviously not by her's) with it's customary scarves in various colors and materials. She rang like a thousand different bells sounding as one when she moved. The jewelry (including bracelets, earrings, and necklaces of every kind imaginable) contributed to this. Her eyes, magnified greatly by the glasses she wore, seemed even larger than normal as she scanned the class. She resembled, Harry reflected, a carnival gypsy one would see predicting other's fortunes; how very appropriate.

"Class," her whispery voice, in a mystical way, unlike his father's own ominous manner, captured their attention. "I welcome you back. I had foreseen you would all be well." Ron snorted, as did Harry. Though he knew of the woman's two real predictions, her act was fairly annoying. Trelawny gave no indication that she heard them and continued. "This part of the year we will be using three of the most powerful magical substances: fire, ice, and water. Each can be used in clearing away the veil of mystery over the future and divining its secrets. As fire and ice are still a bit advanced for you all," Harry hid a grin, "we will begin with water." She looked up and the class followed her example. A dozen small basins of water floated above their heads. 

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Ron whispered. While at first Harry privately agreed, he studied them more closely. As he extended a bit of his power out to touch them he met with resistance. His eyes darkened as he looked at them with a new light. Ah, of course, now it made sense.

"Don't worry, they're held in place by a magical net."

"You sure?" Harry gave the other a knowing look and the Gryffindor backed down. With a flicker of her wand, Trelawny released the basins from their prison and they floated to settle before the students.

"Now you will pluck one hair from your head and place it inside the water. You then need to stir with the tip of your wand three times counter-clock wise. All you need to do then is to gaze into its inmost depths and determine what the Fates are willing to let us see." Taking that as the signal to begin Harry plucked a single black hair and dropped it inside. The water bubbled as he stirred it with the head of his cane.

"Where's your wand?" Ron asked suddenly. 

"Uh....." Harry trailed off, "inside this." He laid the staff on the table.

"How did that happen?" Ron continued. 

'Oh boy,' the raven-haired boy thought.

"I put it there for safe-keeping." Seeing the other was going to continue to question him, he added, "I'll explain the rest later." When the other shrugged and looked away, Harry turned back to the water. At first he saw nothing. He blanked his mind and closed off all of his senses except for his eyes. Gradually the water began to spin on its own, slowly at first then picking up speed until it resembled a small whirlpool. Fascinated, he watched, but found it harder to do just that as a strange white film crept over his vision. He staved off the want to claw at his eyes and instead stared unblinkingly into the shimmer. Eventually it receded and he was astonished to see there was no longer water in the basin but now it seemed almost like a window one would look out. The first image that displayed itself was of Draco and his father. The boy seemed glum, defeated almost, if his expression was any indicator. The elder Malfoy was positively glowing with pride as he presented his son before Voldemort. The image swirled and changed. It was Draco again only this time he was with Kit. Draco himself seemed to glow happily as the two walked along the lake's edge. It faded away and was replaced by both twins but the air around them suddenly grew dark as Voldemort loomed over them and grasped each by the shoulder. Before Harry could react to this it changed yet again. Instead of the twins it was he who kneeled before Voldemort. The dark lord touched his image's cheek and all Harry could then see was a phoenix (that looked remarkably like him) locked in battle with a serpent. Pain flared through his scar and he bit his tongue to keep any sound from escaping. Finally, and thankfully, the pain ebbed and Harry found the nerve to look in the basin once more. The symbol was gone. In its place were Seri and Severus holding hands. He could honestly say he had never seen them happier. They wore formal, yet elegant robes, as if for some special occasion. What's more, rose petals showered down over them. Before he could grasp the full meaning of the image, it vanished. The water returned to the basin as it had been before. His other senses awakened and he realized, someone was shaking him.

***

Ron quickly grew bored of staring at the water and watching it do nothing.

"Hey Harry," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth so as not to attract the teachers attention. He did not receive a response. 

"Hey Harry, do you see anything?" he whispered again as he poked the basin with his wand. Again there was no response. Finally he turned to his friend, a tad annoyed about being ignored. 

"Har-" The name died on his lips as he saw what was happening to the other. Harry's gaze was fixed unblinkingly on the stone basin before him, the water of which was frothing ominously. Panic rose in his throat as he called the other's name, louder than he wished. 

"Harry!" This strangled cry drew the attention of the majority of the class, as well as the Professor, as they all turned to see what was wrong. The fire mage's eyes had gone completely white as if he were blind; indeed, it seemed he was, of the outside world. The alabaster skin grew even whiter and he gripped the table in such a way that suggested physical pain. Slowly, it passed and Ron drew up the courage to reach out to his friend.

"Harry?" he called again. The class watched with great apprehension as Harry turned those startling milky-white orbs on them. His mouth opened and the voice that issued from it was almost that of a military commander. 

"The three are one but still not whole. Fire, Ice, Light, Water, and Wind must unite to banish the rising darkness. Even these five, the Star of Hope cannot do it alone. They will need the strength of Earth and Crystal behind them or all shall be lost." He pointed a finger at a frightened Trelawny. "Warn them, for Earth is swaying. Wait too long and he will be beyond our reach. Warn them, before it is too late." His message having been delivered, the student's eyes closed and he slumped in his chair. 

"Mr. Potter?" Trelawny laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy did not react immediately, which worried some, but invariably he roused himself from what ever stupor giving the prophetic message may have caused.

"Wh-what?" He reached up first to touch his scar then his right cheek where he could still feel the caress of the bony finger.

"What happened?" he asked, having reasonably established this was reality.

"You made a prediction Mr. Potter. Might you remember?" The Divination teacher asked hopefully. After a moment of careful thought, the student nodded.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Though his voice was faint, quite in contrast to what it had been moments before, and a tremor ran through it, its resolve was firm and left no room for argument. Yet Trelawny, being the persistent soul that she is, did so. 

"Oh, it can wait! You must tell us what you saw my dear boy, you must!" The Gryffindor absolutely refused to speak a word of the matter even with Trelawny's constant, "You must! You must!" and was rather relieved when there was a knock at the trapdoor, distracting her from her ensatus buzzing. She crossed the room and opened the door.

"Headmaster!" she exclaimed with mixed surprise and suspicion. She had a vague notion that with his coming, she was about to be denied a wondrous treat. He greeted her warmly with his usual benign smile and graciously accepted her assistance in helping him inside.

"Hello Sybil. I thought I'd just pop around and see how everything was going." The woman began to twitter like a bird in her haste to tell him what had transpired.

"Mr. Potter has seen into the water and even made a lovely prediction for us. He was just about to share with us what those were." Harry drew himself up, ignoring his protesting muscles, and stared down the female professor. 

"I will not, they are of very personal events that _frankly_ are none of your business." With the burst of adrenaline departed, Harry slouched back in his chair. Concerned about his grandchild, Albus left the teacher and went to him. A cool hand touched his sweaty forehead.

"Ah yes, just as I thought." He turned slightly to Trelawny, "I'm afraid he's sick. He better come with me to the hospital wing." He offered the boy a helping hand, who readily accepted, thankful for the help. The Headmaster, amid the Divination professor's protests, led his young charge out of the perfume-filled environment. Once they were a reasonable distance from the room, the elder mage halted and began to run searching hands over the boy's body. 

"What happened in there?" he asked as he pulled the boy closely to him.

"I'm not sure, but what ever it was, it drained me," Harry answered, surrendering himself to his grandfather's probing; it was quite comforting after all. 

"Come on," Albus tugged at the boy's robes, propelling him forward, "We are going to the hospital wing." The journey was relatively short or maybe it was just his imagination, Harry thought as he found himself being lowered on to familiar white cotton sheets. Hushed voices spoke just out of range of his diminished perception and a soft hand caressed his face.

"He's just exhausted, nothing a little sleep won't cure." Harry allowed Seri to fuss over him, freeing his mind to wander. What was the signfigance of his visions? Were they even visions at all or just random fragments of his overactive imagination? But then, what of his message? Who were Earth and Crystal? And, for that matter, Water and Wind? Where Water and Wind the Moonlight Cats? Were those their elements? Too many questions for him to think of, he thought as his mind finally drifted into sleep's warm arms.

***

Seri smiled as she felt the boy slip under.

"Don't worry Albus, he'll be ready to leave by lunch," she politely pushed him toward the door even as the man kept glancing back.

"Now shoo! I am sure you have enough appointments and paper work to last you well into next week." Albus grabbed the door frame, making a last ditch effort not to be evicted.

"Yes but...."

"No but's! I promise that I will personally take care of him." He still seemed reluctant to go so she added, "If anything happens to else happens I swear upon the fact that I am a Marauder that you will know." With one final shove, he was out the door and she slammed it closed behind him. She leaned against the cool wood and blew her bangs away in frustration. Kit chuckled.

"Rather overprotective at times, no?" she teased. Seri gave her a sour look.

"Bite your tongue."

***

Just as the bell for the noon hour rang, there was a cautious knock at the door of the hospital wing. Kit, being the closest, opened it.

"Hello," she greeted the two nervous students, "is there something I can do for you?" The red-haired boy answered.

"We're here to see Harry." The dark-haired healer smiled and stepped aside, allowing them entry. They hurried past her to see Harry propped up by pillows and daintily tasting the barley soup before him. He grinned at them as they took their places on either side of him.

"Hello you guys, how was class?" Ron grimaced and Hermione smiled happily. 

"It was horrid, Trelawny was in a right huff about you. She acted like a child that hadn't gotten dessert or something." Harry shared the boy's grimace. He'd suspected she would act along those lines.

"I imagine so. It wouldn't have mattered, if grandpa hadn't come, I would have left. What about you Hermione?" The girl nodded her bushy head.

"It was wonderful. Professor Tamra stared us on a new dialect...."

"Medieval Celt?" Harry finished for her. Her expression turned to one of surprise. 

"How did you know?" The boy shrugged, taking another sip of his soup. 

"I suggested it to her. If you need any help with it, ask me." Slowly, confusion still clearly written on her features, she nodded.

"Thanks."

"Harry, about your prediction...." Ron trailed off when he saw the other pale. Unconsciously, he ran a finger over his right cheek again. 

"It was real, very real. That's never happened to me before and I don't know if it will again." The boy sighed and shivered, thinking of the ambagious nature of his visions. One side promised hope and happiness, the other, disaster and despair. A thick woolen blanket wound itself around him, securing him in a warm, comfortable cocoon. Harry smiled at Seri, her hand still raised in casting, who returned the gesture. No wand, he noted. He sighed again, this time in content. He could get used to Seri's mothering nature very quickly. It seemed very natural to accept the treatment from her. 

"Are you alright?" Hermione touched his hand briefly. 

"I'm fine." A glance in Seri's direction, who had gone back to work. "And I think I'm going to stay that way." Both Gryffindors were very relieved to hear this. "Hermione," he abruptly changed the subject, "I need your help with a bit of research." This piqued the girl's attention immediately. 

"On what?"

"The Star of Hope and Trinity of the Phoenix." 

"I've never heard of either." Harry ran a weary hand over his face.

"I know a little of the Trinity but nothing of the Star of Hope."

"Where do we start?"

"We start by looking for every book on Merlin, he's at the root of both of them. In both the restricted and non-restricted sections." Ron, feeling left out, suddenly butted in.

"Can I help too?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'd hoped you would. Is there anyone else you think would be of help Hermione?"

"Ginny. She would be of great help."

"Harry, is this really important?" Ron asked suddenly. The mage's face and tone were grave.

"It could be the difference between us winning or losing the war with Voldemort."

***

Sirius let his doggy body collapse against the brick wall of the train station. After hitching a ride on the boat, he'd navigated through London with relative ease, but it was right now and he needed to rest. It would be a short rest, for he still needed to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. He dare not try to sleep for he only had nightmares about what that bastard might at that moment be doing to his godson. It would take the better part of another day to reach the school, meaning it'd be around noon. He only hoped it would be soon enough.

***

~Are you ready?~ Arrigo asked from his place on the window sill. Sureves nodded as Ladus (Dumbledore) adjusted the pack on his back. Arrigo himself had a pack of blankets while Sureves carried food. The temperature had dropped dramatically of late and yet Draco had insisted that their meetings remain outdoors. Though Arrigo had argued eloquently (through a friendly squirrel that had been there at the time) he'd finally given in to the boy's rock solid resolve. Since it _was_ to be outside, Arrigo thought he might as well bring something to ensure they felt warm. Sureves was bringing food as they knew Draco hadn't had lunch or dinner that day. As his elders hopped up beside him, he leapt out the window. A quick circle around the school was in order to make sure all was well before they landed before the bushes. Arrigo was first as he entered and took up his normal place to the boy's left. Draco smiled.

"Hello my feathered friend, what have you brought with you?" With a quick chirp, the straps holding his pack fell away and he pulled the grey woolen blanket from his back and held it out to the boy. Draco gratefully accepted it and was surprised to find it so warm. 

"How..." he trailed off as he looked into the emerald fire that blazed in the phoenix's large, intelligent eyes. He shook his head as he wrapped it around himself. While Arrigo took the other blankets and arranged them in a nest-like fashion around the Slytherin, Sureves, Ladus and the feline healers joined them inside. Draco's eyes lit up as he caught sight (and smell) of the food the silver phoenix had brought with him. He choked out his thanks as he devoured one of the sandwiches and they settled in a circle around him. At the smell of food, Mrs. Norris stuck her head out of the blanket cocoon, nose twitching. Draco fed her bits of different meats from his sandwich. 

"So," the blonde began as he swallowed, "Who did you bring with you Arrigo, Snowball?" He directed the to both creatures. The golden phoenix pointed a wing tip to the one next to him.

+Sureves, my father,+ Mrs. Norris relayed this to the Slytherin. Most creatures spoke mind to mind with Draco and though Harry and the others had the ability, they did not. It was for safety reasons only. They knew he would recognize their voices if they did so. Draco inclined his head respectively to the elder.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." Sureves pointed at the slightly larger white phoenix.

+Ladus, my father and his grandfather.+ Mrs. Norris translated that as well. The boy's smile widened.

"It's a pleasure, really." The white phoenix let out a quivering note. The snow leopard, ignored up to this point, made an impatient noise in her throat. The others turned to her, all wearing amused expressions. 

"And who did you bring Mistress Leopard?" She gave a toothy grin and stood up importantly. 

=My heart sister Tigress,= (A/N: Now she can't tell them they are actual sisters, they're two different types of cats.) After a second he smiled. 

"Greetings Lady Tigress." The feline nodded. After he finished his dinner he sighed and sat back, stroking Mrs. Norris's head. The scraggily grey purred her pleasure and cuddled closely to the boy. After a moment and the Slytherin had not said anything, Arrigo chirped a question. Draco smiled at the bird sadly.

"Nothing gets past you does it? Alright, I'll spill. I received a letter from my father today." With a bit of shifting, he retrieved a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. "I won't bore you with the details but the gist of it is he's pressuring me again to become a Death Eater." Blue eyes flashed. "I will not become one! I will not be like him!" The anger faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Why can't I escape him? Must I always play this game?" Snowball rose from her place and laid herself at the boy's feet. He absently scratched her ears as he continued.

"I can hardly stay in the Slytherin dorms anymore for fear they'll curse me, or worse," he shivered despite the warmth the blankets provided, "haul me to Voldemort." He fell silent again and Arrigo turned to his elders. 

+See?+

+Oh yes little one, we see. The question is, what do we do about it?+ Ladus asked.

+Be his friend, I think at the moment, that's all we can do,+ Sureves said finally. The four turned to look at him. The boy's blonde hair fell in front of his blank face as he continued to stroke the soft white fur.

+He needs a family,+ Ladus trilled softly. +A real family.+

=He's mine.= The phoenixes and tiger turned to the snow leopard. Her eyes were dark blue steel, determination written her very being. =He is my cub. I will not let that bastard Malfoy take him from me.= She growled, evoking a worried expression from the Slytherin. She switched to purring immediately and nuzzled his leg reassuringly. Now Arrigo understood the healer's feelings towards the Slytherin. She though of him as her son, or should we say cub? He had a feeling she would be a tremendously good influence over him, if he allowed her to be. But what of the elder Malfoy? He certainly couldn't be left out of this equation. Arrigo was positive that if the man came within even a one mile radius of his 'son', Kit would rip out his throat, literally. For now it was best to follow the school's motto: Never tickle a sleeping dragon.

***

The next day found Harry trudging reluctantly to Transfiguration. It was not as though the subject didn't interest him, quite the contrary, but a bad teacher could ruin any subject. That was just what McGonagall was doing; she was an absolute terror. As fast as his father was losing his cruel reputation, she was gaining one. Her unexpected turn in behavior was a puzzle to the Gryffindor, and he loved puzzles. He only wished this one was not so unpleasant.

"Back off Parkinson!" The all too familiar snarl of Draco's drifted around the corner. Harry dashed forward, peering around. Draco and Kit (as Snowball) were completely surrounded by Slytherins, six in all. They were circling their victims like hunters getting ready to take down their prey. 

"Whatcha gonna do Malfoy? You're outnumbered, even with you flea-bitten friend." Snowball snapped at them menacingly, but it had no effect. It was obvious she was worried for Harry could see she was preparing to shift into her human form. Knowing that was the last thing the healer wished to do at the moment, he quickly ran through his options. Ah, why not heat things up a bit? As the Slytherins shouted insults at one another, Harry knelt down and placed a finger to the cold flagstone. Instantly a spark ignited. The Gryffindor closed his eyes and the spark sped away from him, heading towards the impending fight. No one noticed the trail, until it had completely encircled Draco and Snowball. The first shout of "What the hell?" caused a grim smile to cross the Gryffindor's pale face.

***

Draco watched in wonder as a line of fire surrounded him and his guardian, cutting them off from their attackers.

"What the hell?" Millicent swore as she tried to stick her hand past it. The blonde could see, even thought girl was nursing it against her chest, that it had been severely burned.

"Malfoy, what trick is this?" Pansy demanded as she reached out. The blonde's smile was grim.

"I didn't do this Parkinson. Obviously someone doesn't want your pathetic lot near me." With a hiss of outrage, she dove towards him. The fire flared up, sending the girl flying through the air. She landed with a sickening crunch five yards away. 

'Sounds like she broke something,' Draco thought with satisfaction, 'Good, now maybe she'll leave me alone.'

***

Sweat broke out on Harry's brow as he tossed the Slytherin girl away from the others. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, telling him he needed more practice. Fire did bend to his command but it did have a will of its own. If he gave even a fraction of an inch into it, it would roar out of control and he couldn't have that. What he intended to next was going to be even more difficult.

***

Angered by the treatment of their leader, the others closed in on the two.

"Get him!" Goyle shouted. Draco ducked, grabbing a hold of the snow leopard to shield her. The group never came close. The flames shot up, surrounding the two in a fiery column. After a second and no one came, Draco opened his eyes to see nothing but fire. And, to his surprise, he could see through it. It wasn't even hot, but pleasantly warm.

"Is he in there?" Zabini asked as he reached out to the column. A whisp of fire reached out and licked his hand, burning the skin. He drew it back with a yelp and glared. The blonde grinned and patted Snowball's head as she gave an inquiring meow. He placed a silencing hand over her muzzle. Apparently, however, they did not hear her on the outside. 

"Let's get out of here," Crabbe rumbled. The others quickly nodded and scampered away, making a great deal of noise in the process.

***

When the Gryffindor was certain the Slytherin attackers were out of sight, he let the fire die away. When it was completely gone, Harry ran around the corner. 

"What's going on here? Draco what happened?" The Sltytherin straightened, pulling his cold demeanor firmly back into place. 

"Nothing Potter, nothing is going on. I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me." Draco attempted to beat a hasty retreat to his next class, maintaining at least a minuscule amount of his pride, but the Gryffindor caught him by the arm. 

"Draco," he stared into the boy's agitated blue eyes, "I'm serious. I want a truthful answer: _What happened here?_" The Sltytherin jerked away, hissing, his eyes burning in outrage at the boy's audacity.

"_Nothing_ happened! And if anything _had_ happened, it wouldn't be any of your business! Leave me alone!" He turned on his heel and marched away angrily. Harry watched him go, sad and yet frustrated at the confrontation. Snowball only stayed long enough to nuzzle him reassuringly before bounding off to catch up with her young charge. Harry sighed, this time in defeat. Now he was going to push back becoming human in front of Draco even farther, just to ensure he cooled down. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he set out for Transfiguration once more, unaware that he was being followed. The fat brown rat scurried closely behind the boy, making sure it was not left behind. 

***

"Pay attention!" Harry was jolted from his thoughts as McGonagall brought a ruler down hard across his desk. He glanced up and gulped, seeing the angry hazel slits.

"Yes Professor," he mumbled, not wishing to anger her further. It was not to be, he realized, as she puffed up in preparation for her tirade.

"Just because you have a new status at this school Mr.....Mr..... Well, what am I supposed to call you?!" she wanted to know. The boy blinked.

"Potter Professor, that is my name, though I do answer to all three." Several students giggled at this but the teacher silenced them with a glare. 

"Very well Mr. Potter. I do not want to catch you sleeping or daydreaming in my class again or I'll take twenty-five points from Gryffindor and you'll have detention with Filch. Is that understood?" The dark-haired boy nodded, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Yes Professor." With a brisk nod of approval, McGonagall turned her attention back to the class and once more began her lecture. Harry tried to pay attention, he really tried, but found that against his will his mind wandered. What he was chiefly worried about was Sirius coming to Hogwarts. Remus had not stopped apologizing since he'd realized what he had done. Only a sharp snap from Severus had finally made him stop. Severus had been furious with the man at first for sending the letter and even now was still so, after the reasons had been explained. The anger he held was irrational and he knew it. But, then again, as Severus put it, "Who ever said human beings were rational?" Harry did not blame his father for being angry, he was a tad angry himself. Why couldn't the Defense teacher have confronted them first? This whole upcoming incident might have been avoided. Now Harry had to worry about Sirius showing up at any moment and whisking him away. By their estimations, he could arrive at anytime, which did nothing to calm Harry's nerves. The Gryffindor only hoped they would be able to explain what was going on before his godfather carved out Severus's heart with a dull wooden spoon. 

"Mr. Potter!" The boy cursed under his breath, realizing what had happened and looked up. Oh wonderful, he was in for it now, he realized, as he saw how livid the Professor seemed.

"Yes Professor?"

"Don't be cheeky Mr. Potter. Since you feel that you do not have to pay attention in my class I'd like you to demonstrate for everyone what they are supposed to do." She slammed a pen down on his desk.

"Transfigure this into a bird." Harry stared at her for a moment, then stood.

'Okay,' he thought, 'This is going to be simple enough, but I need specifics first.'

"Alright ma'am, what kind?" The teacher pressed her lips together.

"I don't care what kind."

"What color?" The woman threw up her hands.

"I don't care! Get on with it before I do give you detention." Harry nodded, knowing he was making a bad situation worse. With a quick flicker of his staff the pen exploded in a flurry of feathers. Through the shower he could see McGonagall's smirk.

"Well, it seems that since you could not do what I asked I'm afraid I have no choice but to....." She was cut off abruptly by a scraggily cry. Emerging from the storm of feathers was a colossal bird. With another bone-shaking wail, it spreads wings. Once the last note faded away, it lowered its wings and blinked at them all with its wise yellow eyes. What Harry had chosen seemed to be a parody of an overgrown phoenix. Its plumage included a mixture of red, blue and bronze, fringed in gold. It shifted its overlarge bulk to the side, making the wood of the desk creak in protest. McGonagall was struck speechless by the his creation's incredible display. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors began to clap and Harry nodded in acknowledgment, the faint red of a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Well," McGonagall began when she regained control over herself. "It seems the Headmaster was correct in his word that you have....advanced in your studies. Now, change it back. With a shrug, Harry raised his staff to do so when the bird let out a sudden cry and leapt forward. It closed its beak around a brown furball that let out a high squeak when it was captured. The colorful creature hopped up to Harry and displayed its prize proudly. The small brown rat squeaked and struggled to get away, but the bird had a firm hold on its tail. Frowning, Harry reached out with his senses. What he encountered caused him to gasp and raise his staff. 

"Mr. Potter, call off that beast this instance." Harry shook his head, hand never wavering.

+When I say drop him, do so. Understood?+ The phoenix-like creature swished its tale in understanding.

"Mr. Potter do you hear me?" McGonagall shouted into the boy's ear. He didn't even blink, his emerald eyes fixed on the squirming rodent.

+Now!+ he barked sharply. "De-transformus!" The brown squirming mass dropped from the beast's beak, only to be hit by a bright blue light. It struggled and began to change. The bird backed away as a man fell to the floor, in the place of the rat. Blue watery eyes darted around the room in search for escape even as a silver hand reached for his wand. 

"Expellerimus!" Harry snatched the flying wand from the air and pocketed it, pointing his staff at the quivering man. "So nice to see you again Peter, but I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." The man began to stutter, running a hand through the thinning hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I-I'm not Peter..." Harry's low chuckle stopped him.

"Oh really? Then how unfortunate for you that you look like him." Almost too late, Harry saw the flash of a second wand and was barely able to duck the Cruciatus curse. Unfortunately the Ravenclaw behind him had no such chance and screamed as pain racked through her body. As Harry fell he tucked his body and rolled, coming up in a kneeling position.

"Flamus Bindus!" He cried. The spell hit the small man full in the chest and sent him flying into the back wall, the impact knocking the breath from him. As he did hit, fiery bands sprang up, securing his wrists, ankles and neck. Not pausing to see if the man was secure, Harry rushed to the aide of the fallen girl. A simple finatem spell whispered over her and a bit of magic to block her pain centers and she was fine. Pale gold eyes met emerald in a silent thanks as she slumped into oblivion. Leaving her to be tended to by her friends, he marched over to the restrained man.

"You have hurt enough people you bastard, I will not let you hurt more. I intend to see you pay." Blind fury coursed through his body as he thought of all the lives this one man had ruined. Unconsciously, his hand rose, a small green light forming in it.

+Master,+ the colorful bird nuzzled his knee. His hand lowered and the light disappeared. 

+What?+ he snapped, not taking his eyes off his captive.

+There is more magic about him, do you not sense it?+ The boy blinked, his anger fading a bit. With the tiniest bit of probing he realized this man was not who he seemed to be. He called out to his father and grandfather, knowing they needed to be there.

***

Severus stumbled to a stop mid-way through his lecture. Harry's summons rang through his mind loud and clear as did the emotions behind it. Giving a stern order to his class not to move but to read a chapter from their books, he raced out of the classroom. Throwing a feather at the next archway, he disappeared in a brief flash.

***

"Harry." The boy did not turn but kept his eyes fixed on the person in front of him.

"Father," he motioned for the man to join him at his side, "I want a second opinion. Do you sense Polyjuice on him?" Severus scrutinized at the supposed Wormtail, allowing his own senses to flow out. He nodded grimly.

"Only one way to find out." He clasped Harry's hand in his own and both raised their other.

"Revealous." The Headmaster stepped into the room just as the spell was cast. It took only a second to take effect but what it left behind had definite repercussions. 

"Fudge," Harry breathed. The pudgy little man glared at the three fiercely before finally settling his glare on the Potions Master.

"Traitor!" he shouted, causing most of the class to jump. "You betrayed your family."

"What family? I only have one and I know you do not speak of them." Severus asked with feigned curiosity.

"You betrayed your master." Understanding dawned on the pale face. 

"Ah. You're referring to Voldemort and my so called Death Eater brethren," he spat in disgust.

"Aha! Then you admit it! You are a Death Eater," the minister said in triumph. The Potions Master merely raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I wasn't, but if you want the truth then yes, I _was_ a Death Eater, once. But it did not bring me fame and fortune, only pain and misery. All in a foolhardy attempt to merely be _approved_ of by my parents." He spat again. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into until it was too late. Too late to run and too late to hide, from the Aurors and myself." The man began to shake from the overload of emotions as he continued bitterly. "But I knew what I was doing was wrong and turned away from the Dark side as soon as I could. But not before I had seen more death, torture, and destruction to last ten people a lifetime. No Fudge, I am not a Death Eater." The room was deathly still after this speech as the students stared at the Professor with varying degrees of wonder and dare he say respect? Harry and Albus each grabbed an arm, offering their support and making sure the man didn't launch himself at the minister. Fudge only stared at him, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Before anyone had time to react the Potions Master suddenly hissed and fell to his knees, clutching his left arm. He was not the only to react as the man on the wall howled in pain, making motions of trying to claw at his arm. The class watched as Harry dropped beside his father and called his name repeatedly. He received no immediate response, for the man's eyes were glazed over and he seemed beyond reach. Finally he nodded and allowed Harry to pull him to him. When it just seemed that the man's convulsions had lessened a new wave hit, this time the pain engulfing Harry as well. 

"Harry!" The Headmaster cried as the boy collapsed next to his parent. Albus himself fell to his knees, swaying dangerously. 

"Headmaster, what's going on?!" The Transfiguration teacher, forgotten up to this point, demanded. 

***

Sirius grinned in triumph as he bound through the oak doors and into the Entrance Hall. The grin became feral as he turned into the direction of the dungeons. Time to do what he had come to do. As he loped along, contemplating the many ways to kill a person, when a familiar voice caught his attention of his sensitive canine hearing. Intrigued by who it was, he was distracted and stopped to listen. (A/N: Has a short attention span doesn't he *shakes her head* Padfoot what am I going to do with you?) 

"Something's wrong," Seri's worried voice drifted through the closed door. 

"What?" Remus asked with equal concern. He knew the woman would not say that unless she had a good reason. 

"It's Severus, Harry and Albus." There was a scraping of wood against stone as she stood. "We need to go to them, now!" her voice had risen to the point of panic. The door banged open and three figures rushed from the room. They were totally oblivious of the dog that tagged along behind them.

***

Seri stood frozen in the doorway of the Transfiguration class for only a fraction a second before she leapt into action. Crossing the room in three great strides, she pulled Severus from the pile of bodies and into her arms. 

"Severus, answer me," she shook him hard, gently slapping his face, "Severus!" Kit came up and pulled the Headmaster to her, scanning.

"Seri the Dark Mark!" The other sister immediately ripped back the sleeve to show it to be a livid red. 

"Sweet Merlin," she whispered. "Remus! Help us! We need to get Harry aw-" She stopped when she realized it was not the Defense teacher holding the young boy, but Sirius Black.

***

Forest green eyes met blue in a silent battle. The fury that was roiling inside the other was not going to make this easy, the healer realized.

"Sirius…" She began but got no further. 

"Traitor!" he hissed, clutching the unconscious boy to his chest possessively, "You're betraying Lily and James's memory by helping that…..that….." he struggled with a word to describe the Potions Master. "Child molester." The healer gritted her teeth and wished dearly she had her wand at that moment so she could curse the idiotic moron but knew it would do no good.

"You don't understand Harry needs Severus."

"Needs to be taken away from him you mean," Sirius challenged. With a rumbling growl that sounded like the cat she was, Seri reached over and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing them nose to nose. 

"Listen to me you pathetic excuse for a human being, I'm trying to save lives here. Harry feels Severus's pain of being summoned, as does the Headmaster. The only way to stop it is if Voldemort ceases the summons or Harry performs the Ralalus spell. Judging by the intense physical agony all three are going through I doubt the Dark lord is going to let up. Now, are you going to wake Harry so he can perform the spell or let him suffer?" The ex-convict saw no other way. In order to save his godson he had to help that Slytherin Snake. He gently shook the boy in his arms and received no reaction. The animagus sighed and drew out his wand, pointing is at Harry.

"Ennervate." The slim boy stirred in his arms before cracking open pain-clouded eyes. 

"Sirius?" he croaked, disoriented and not sure what was happening. 

"Little one," Seri's desperate voice directed him to her. "The spell, you must perform the spell." With an understanding nod, he pushed himself up, with Sirius's aide, and relieved Severus's burdening weight from the woman. Automatically he began to sing in the phoenix language, the rich vibrant tone of his voice soothing the crowd's frazzled nerves. The two healers began to worry. The young Gryffindor was almost ready for the phoenix tears and yet Fawkes had not arrived. When the moment came Seri was biting her knuckles, the suspense too much for her to take. But as she and the others watched, thick pearly tears cascaded down the boy's cheeks and splashed onto the hand covering the Dark Mark. This continued even as he bled his life into the other. Finally it was through and Harry slumped back into Sirius while Severus sat up, straight into Seri's arms.

"Wh-what?" he began but Seri stopped him. 

"Harry performed the spell, you must help him." He turned immediately and reached for his boy but Sirius pulled him away.

"You bitch," he directed this comment to Seri, "You tricked me. All so you could save your bastard of a boyfriend! Harry's dead!"

"Black," Severus began calmly, trying to keep the note of anxiety from his voice. He needed to get to his son, now. "I can bring him back but you must give him to me." Sirius bared his yellow teeth and pulled back farther.

"Never," he hissed. Severus's black eyes became desperate as he could feel Harry's life force fading into his own.

"Black," He locked eyes with the one who had once almost gotten him killed. The one that had taunted and tormented him through school. The one that had wrecked the only relationship he'd ever had. The one he'd tried to hand over to the Dementors not two years before when he didn't know any better. The one who's love for the black-haired boy equaled his own. Harry's godfather. "If you love him as much as you say and I know you do, you will give him to me, you must give him to me. I am his only hope." It was his last plea, he only prayed it was enough. Indecision warred in those light blue eyes but his love for his godson prevailed. Reluctantly he held out the boy's body to the Potions Master who immediately gathered it in his arms. The golden aura began to seep back into its owner and slowly fade from Severus. When all was back where it should be, Harry took a deep shuddering breath and let it out slowly. Gradually the boy came around, opening those wide, innocent eyes.

"Father," he whispered. Severus cracked a half-smile, blinking back his tears. It had been too close they had almost lost him. The green eyes slid from him to the man near by. 

"Thank you Sirius for giving me to him." The small Gryffindor smiled at his godfather's slack-jawed expression and snuggled against his father, settling down to sleep. Behind them they could hear the Headmaster moan and sit up. 

"Albus you alright?"

"I think so. You, Harry?"

"He was able to perform the spell." He drew back the boy's sleeve to reveal the psuedo-Dark Mark. Sirius gasped at the sight.

"What the hell?" That outburst drew the Headmaster's attention to him. 

"What are you….? Never mind. Everyone let's just go to my office." With Kit's assistance he stood up. Severus and Seri followed, the Potions Master still holding the sleeping boy. 

"Come on Sirius," Seri commanded. The man pulled himself to his feet and trudged along behind them. As he got to the door he transformed back into a dog. 

"Wait." Albus stopped, causing the whole train of people to halt. "What about the Minister?" Remus broke from the group and went to check the man hanging limp on the wall. He checked for his pulse, and didn't find one. 

"He's dead," Kit went to him and performed a simple scan. 

"Heart burst," she murmured as she drew away. "Apparently he couldn't take the strain. Can one of you…." She trailed off. Albus lifted his hand and the bands disappeared. Remus caught the body as it fell and carried it from the room.

"Oh, and one more thing," Albus raised his staff, "Obliviate!" With a flash of white light the class stared at them, dazed. 

"Wh-what happened?" McGonagall demanded once her eyes refocused. The Headmaster smiled at her reassuringly. 

"I'm afraid Harry's become ill. Severus and I are taking him to the hospital wing." The woman nodded curtly and turned to her class, picking up her lecture where she had left off. The Headmaster and Potions Master exited the room, the pen-turned-bird hopping along behind them.

"Ms. Elwood what are you doing on the floor? Ms. Elwood," The Transfigurations teacher marched over to find the girl lying prone. She sighed and directed a group of her friends to take the fallen girl to the hospital wing as well.

***

When the group arrived at the Headmaster's office, Kit drew Remus away from them and together they took the corpse to the infirmary. Severus carefully placed the sleeping boy on the couch and bundled him in blankets, assuring that he stayed warm. When he turned he found himself being swept off his feet and slammed into the wall. He turned his face away, his nose wrinkling at the ex-convict's breath. "I will if you release me Black," The Potions Master shot back. After a moment's thought the ex-convict did so, backing away and pointing his wand at the man's heart.

"Okay, explain." Severus sighed and began the tale, though the other listened with little patience. When he reached the birthday party, Sirius cut in.

"Ron and Hermione said they saw scars from where you had beat him." The Potions Master snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"Those two Gryffindors didn't know _what_ they were seeing. Everything they saw was from his O.W.L examines the day before. If you remember, they were rather brutal." Despite himself, Sirius grimaced in sympathy. He did remember, _very_ well. 

"Oh, so you're going to convince me that you've never have and never will hit a child," the animagus threw out sarcastically. Severus bristled.

"I would never put a child, most especially Harry, what I went through myself when I was young." 

"Are you trying to tell me that your parents beat you? I don't buy that for a second." 

"That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to tell you Black, and since you don't believe me, I'll show you." Carefully, so as not to provoke the other, Severus removed his robe. Seeing Sirius had not done anything to stop him, he removed his shirt as well. He smiled grimly at the other's disbelieving expression.

"Do you see now?"

"Wh-what about the scars on Harry?" the animagus persisted. Sighing in resignation, Severus backed to the couch and dug around till he found Harry, who had happily burrowed himself in his blankets. Pulling the boy up, he slid the shirt over his head.

"See?" Sirius stood, gaping at the many lines that cris-crossed one another on the alabaster skin. 

"How-how did he get those?" the godfather demanded once he had regained his voice. The Potions Master rubbed his eyes, weary of this discussion.

"Mostly Vernon Dursley." 

"Who," Seri cut in, "is tucked away safely in a mental institution. Harry revealed him to be…..quite unbalanced." Albus snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Insane would be a better word for it. Honesty, attacking the poor boy a whip. Luckily we stopped him." Severus nodded but Sirius was beside himself. 

"A whip!?!? What was he thinking?!?!"

"That's just it, he wasn't thinking. All he wanted was revenge." He replaced Harry's shirt and his own before once again tucking his little one in. He then turned to Sirius and picked up the tale from the birthday party. The man was surprised to hear Harry had been added to the Order of the Phoenix but proud and worried at the same time. Was the boy ready for the responsibility? He voiced this fear. Severus replied with the same argument that he'd given Moody, which soothed the man's nerves. 

"Two weeks before school," Severus began, taking a deep breath. To tell the truth, he'd been dreading this part of the story. The man's reactions to everything else showed he was extremely on edge and would explode at the slightest bit of provocation. If this did provoke him, nothing would. "I asked Harry a question, one that I'd been wanting to ask for the better part of a week yet could not drum up the courage to do so." Albus intruded in on his thoughts, sending a clear message: You're stalling. Quit it!

'So,' Severus sent back, 'Haven't I earned the right?' The Headmaster's mental snort was his answer. 'This is not easy!' The Potions Master cleared his throat before continuing.

"I asked Harry if I could adopt him," he paused, 'Time to drop the bombshell', "and he said yes." Silence reigned supreme. Sirius blinked several times, wondering if he had heard right. By the serious expressions on the room's three other occupants (Harry was still sleeping peacefully) he had. His wand dropped from his nerveless fingers as he fell back into a convenient chair. 

"He did?" Sirius croaked. The Potions Master merely nodded. Sirius buried his face in his hands. He felt so….so….betrayed. How could Harry do this to him? 

"Why-why didn't he tell me? All of his letters and not one inkling that this ever happened!" Severus sighed. 

"Because he cared enough about you to want to tell you face to face. Believe me, I asked the same question. He felt that a letter was too formal and the coward's way out. He wanted to tell you in person and explain all of his reasons and make sure you felt the truth behind all of them." Sirius stared listlessly at the floor, still in shock by what had been revealed. Could it be possible? Could Severus, a person he had despised since his school days, have really changed so much? The way he had spoken and acted certainly suggested as much. The man had not shouted nor even raised his voice through the entire explanation. In fact, he'd been patient and understanding, answering any of the ex-convict's questions. Now the Potions Master stood waiting for him to pass his judgment on the situation. But what could he say? He didn't like it, didn't like it at all that his godson had spent anytime with the ex-Death Eater. But there was nothing that he could do; it was over and done with. At that moment Harry stirred in his cocoon and opened his eyes. 

"Father," He called in the sweet, innocent and child-like voice. Sirius was astonished when Severus's stern outer shell softened as he sat down beside the boy. But Harry was not done.

"Mother." He held out his arms to the healer, beckoning her to join them. Startled by the boy's invitation and blushing from the name he had bestowed upon her, she too joined them on the couch.

"Grandpa." Green eyes shined with happiness as the Headmaster sat down on the other side of Severus. He sighed, a smile playing on his lips.

"My family," he whispered. It was just too much for Sirius. The animagus lurched to his feet and headed towards the door. 

"I gotta-I gotta," he fumbled for the handle for a moment as he could not see clearly, the tears half-blinding him, "I gotta go. I just have to go." Before the others could stop him he threw the door opened and literally ran from the room. Harry watched him go in concern.

"Padfoot?" Severus sighed and nodded. 

"Yes little one, that was Padfoot."

"Oh dear," the boy said with a frown. Pulling himself away from his elders, he walked unsteadily to the window. Clinging to the frame for support, he watched.

***

Sirius barely had the present of mind to become a dog again before he reached the bottom of the stairs. Once the stairs deposited him at the bottom he began to mop around the castle, unsure of where to go. Someplace where he could be alone and undisturbed; a place where no one would be able to bother him. He froze in mid-step. He knew the perfect place to go. Whirling around, he raced towards the castle entrance.

***

Harry smiled as he spotted the familiar Grim-like dog loping towards the Whomping Willow. He unlatched the window and pushed it open, climbing up onto the sill.

"No Harry!" Seri dived toward the boy but Severus restrained her. 

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing." 

"But he's in no condition to go anywhere, let alone fly," the healer argued. Severus sighed. 

"This is something he must do." He locked eyes with his son. "Go to him and good luck." Harry nodded and launched himself out the window. If anyone had been watching at that moment they would have seen the boy transform into a phoenix. Catching an updraft, he soared high above the grounds, greeting a flock of birds as he did so. Spotting his destination, he circled the ancient tree once before landing. He dodged its swinging branches with ease and let out a quick, un-phoenix like croak. The tree froze, allowing him to get to the entrance. Once he was inside the tunnel he became human again, his phoenix bulk too much for the tunnel. He reached the ground level of the Shrieking Shack in no time and, in his phoenix form once again, followed the sound of muffled sobs. He found Sirius curled up on the battered bed, sobs racking his thin form. Harry hopped up beside him and laid a wing over him in an unmistakable hug. 

"What?" the ex-convict choked and turned to the glistening creature. "How did you....? oh it doesn't matter, you can't give me away. How, how could Harry do this to me? Doesn't he know I love him? He's the only thing that kept me from going insane while in Azkaban. Then he does this. It's like I don't matter to him anymore. I guess I don't. Why should I? He has a father in Snape, a mother in Seri and a grandfather in Albus; where does that leave me?" He buried his face in his hands once more trying desperately to hide his grief. He was unaware, therefore, of large wings that became thin arms until they hugged him fiercely.

"Uncle."

"Wh-what?" Sirius looked up in astonishment at the smiling boy beside him. 

"You my Uncle Paddy." He giggled and once more hugged the startled man.

"Then why did you leave me out of your family?" Green eyes blinked at him innocently. 

"Did not see you," he answered matter-of-factly, "Love you Padfoot." There was nothing the animagus could say against this as he pulled the boy to him closely.

"Love you to Harry and I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Its okay Padfoot," the boy yawned. "Going to sleep now, okay?" 

"Okay," the man said quietly. The boy arranged himself comfortably and was soon asleep. Sirius himself sat on the bed with the boy in his arms, wondering to himself how he ever could have doubted the boy. Harry was one that if something was not wanted, he'd tell you politely. Though he'd seen the boy trudge through situations where he hadn't _had_ to be and not wanted to be but gone anyway because he knew he was needed. If he hadn't wanted the animagus to be his godfather anymore, Sirius was certain the other would have told him. It was these thoughts that were running through his mind when a large silver phoenix joined them in the room, carrying three plates of food. He offered two to the man, who warily accepted it.

"Thank you, but why three plates?" The third plate sat itself on the floor as the waiter gave a faint 'pop'. 

"For me of course. Did you think I was going to eat your leftovers? I'm not a dog you know," Severus replied as he picked up his food. Sirius snorted. 

"That depends on who you're asking," he shot back. Severus sighed and sat down his fork.

"Look Black, we've got to come to some sort of agreement here. Us being at one another's throat constantly will only hurt Harry. There are going to be times when he wants to talk to you instead of me and I would like there to be someone whom I can trust enough to leave him with, and know he's safe. I'm not saying we have to like one another, because I doubt that will happen, but at least let's call a truce. Not for Albus and not for the cause against Voldemort but for the boy that we both care about. What do you say?" He held out his hand. Sirius stared at it for a long time before finally clasping it in his own. 

"Alright, we'll give it a try." Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and nodded.

"Why don't you wake him and feed him then we'll head back inside the castle," he suggested. Sirius agreed and gave the boy a gentle shake. He woke almost immediately, making his godfather wonder if he'd been awake the entire time. 

"Want something to eat kido?" The boy nodded eagerly but asked this first.

"You and father, get along?" his voice held a faint hope. A small smile creased the man's worn face. 

"For you, we will try." A grin spread across Harry's youthful face. 

"Thank you Uncle Paddy, thank you father!" he cried, hugging the man fiercely about the neck. Sirius continued to smile but it turned to a frown when he heard snickering. He looked up to see Severus smirking broadly, his eyes dancing evilly. 

"What's so funny?" he demanded, annoyance trickling into his tone. Severus's smirk became even broader. 

"Uncle Paddy?" he repeated innocently. Sirius groaned and tossed a pillow at the chuckling man who easily ducked.

"Oh shut up."

***

An hour later they made their way toward the castle, Severus holding Harry and Snuffles padding along beside them. A beady pair of eyes fixed themselves hungrily upon the trio as they entered. A wand-tip emerged from the darkness and with a few soft-spoken a curse shot from it. 

***

Sirius's ears perked as a soft voice reached them. Relying totally on his instincts, he closed his jaws around the tail end of the Potions Master's robes and jerked him back. The spell whizzed by and blasted part of the wall away. Severus turned to shelter Harry from the flying debris and grabbed the growling canine by his furry neck. 

"No. Let them go. It wouldn't be smart to give chase now," he commanded. For a moment he thought the dog would go anyway when he finally turned down the hall, grumbling under his breath. Severus hardly blamed him, he wanted to after the person too but he couldn't risk it, not with Harry. They would have to watch their steps more carefully now. They arrived at the Headmaster's abode without further incident for which both men were grateful. As Severus replaced Harry on the couch and Sirius became human, a silky voice called out.

"Oh Sirius." The man gulped. He knew _that_ tone all too well. He was in deep shit. Slowly he turned to face the reclined healer, plastering a I'm-innocent-of-anything-you-say-I've-done expression on his face. 

"Yes, Seri?" The woman rose gracefully from her high-backed chair and approached the trembling man like a stalking tigress. 

"Let's get one thing straight right off the bat here. If you harm Severus _or_ Harry in any way, physically or emotionally, what I'll do to you will make Azkaban seem like a dream vacation in comparison. Is that clear?" Her hard green eyes glinted dangerously. He swallowed once more and nodded frantically.

"Crystal clear Mistress Hex." He was completely oblivious to the room's other occupants as Kit giggled uncontrollably and Severus smirked. 

"She always did know how to invoke the utmost terror in people," he sighed, "That's what I always loved about her." Albus groaned.

"Oh good grief Severus." The tall healer broke the staring contest and smiled broadly.

"Good," she patted the man on the head which only made Kit giggle harder.

"Now how about some dessert while we decide what to do with the late Mr. Fudge." Severus bowed sweepingly to the woman, arm brushing the floor. 

"How could we deny such a command from Mistress Hex and not fear for our lives?" he deadpanned. Now Remus and the Headmaster joined Kit in silent laughter as Seri rolled her eyes. 

"Let's not forget who was called Master Curse while we were in school," she shot back. Severus's expression was pricelessly innocent. 

"Who?" Seri groaned and punched him in the shoulder.

"You feathers for brains or are you forgetting we were the best duelers in school?" 

"Besides Albus, we still are my dear, we still are."

***

"It was quite nice of you to invite me to dinner Minerva," Sprout said as They entered The Three Broomsticks. The Transfiguration teacher smiled as she led the squat witch to the back of the tavern and to the familiar dark corner booth. 

"Well Sophia, I just wanted to go someplace different and thought to bring you along, to sort of make it a girl's night out you might say. Why hello Poppy!" She greeted the woman in the booth warmly, "I didn't expect to see you here. Is it alright if we join you?" The ex-nurse smiled genially and nodded, waving to the other side of the booth. The two woman sat down and Rosmerta appeared with menus for them. 

"So," Pomfrey began as the other two decided what They would eat. "What brings you here?" McGonagall answered for both of them.

"I just wanted to get away from the castle and thought Sophia might as well. What about you?" The other sighed and stirred her own drink.

"I work in town now at _Algie Stone's Apothocary_. I thought to get away tonight as well. Trying to eat in a place that smell's like rotting eggs does nothing for one's appetite. McGonagall clucked sympathetically as Rosmerta reappeared. They gave her their orders, and almost immediately the food appeared at the table. As they ate, Sprout finally brought them around tho the topic she really wished to discuss.

"Poppy, why did Albus dismiss you? He said it was because you no longer wished to work with the staff but to my knowledge you've always gotten on well with everyone. I don't understand." The ex-nurse sighed, schooling her expression to one of sadness.

"It was all a misunderstanding really. I'm sure you are aware that Mr. Potter," 

"Snape-Dumbledore," The Herbology teacher added with a grin. She had grown quite used to the idea of the three as family and thought they were good for one another. Pomfrey stuttered to a stop.

"Snape-Dumbledore? What do you mean?" she demanded. Sprout's grin grew wider. 

"You haven't heard?" The other woman shook her head. "Well, Severus apparently adopted Harry over the summer and in turn Albus adopted Severus," she giggled, "They make quite an interesting family." 

"Yes, I'm sure they do," Pomfrey replied faintly. Adopted! Snape had adopted that rotten whelp and Dumbledore had adopted the Death Eater? This certainly put her plans in a new light. Instead of taking them down separately as she had planned, she would take them down together. Starting with Snape of course.

"Poppy," Sprout drew the nurse's attention from her thoughts, "What were you saying about Harry?" The white-haired woman gave herself a shake.

"Yes him. I'm sure you're aware that he spent the summer at Hogwarts." The Head of Hufflepuff nodded.

"Yes, with his relatives." The nurse shook her head.

"Not _with_ his relatives, _because_ of his relatives."

"What do you mean?"

"They abused him Sophia. Snape saved him from them. I treated him for a broken leg and arm and some rather nasty cuts and bruises." Sprout gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Abused him?! How could they?! He's such a sweet little boy." The nurse frowned.

"That 'sweet little boy' was the one that cost me my job," she replied grimly. 

"Harry? How?" 

"One night, after Snape had returned to the castle badly injured, I gave him a sleeping potion that caused him to have unsettling dreams, obviously caused by his experiences with his relatives. One of them was of me cursing the Potions Master. Now Sophia, you know I never liked the man but you also know that I would _never_ do something like that to one of my patients. It goes against the very grain of my nature. I'm supposed to heal, not cause further pain. Well, the next morning he informed the Headmaster and he dismissed me just like that," she snapped her fingers. That was McGonagall's cue to act. She shrieked like a banshee and tried to back out of the booth, knocking the Herbology professor to the floor. Pomfrey quickly duped the contents of a vial she had handy into the other's drink as McGonagall hauled the other witch to her feet. 

"Oh Sophia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," the Transfiguration teacher rushed as she helped the fallen woman.

"It's alright Minerva, I'm fine, no harm done. What made you scream?"

"A spider," The Transfiguration teacher replied lamely. 

"A rather _large_ spider," Pomfrey added, "I caught a glimpse of it." Sprout detected a note of deception in both of them. There was something decidedly fishy about this situation.

"I think it's time I headed back to the castle," she said calmly, rising from her seat.

"At least finish your drink, you barely touched your dinner." Pomfrey offered her the goblet. The Professor stared at it for a moment before accepting it. Against her better judgment she knocked back the rest of her cream soda in one gulp. The world immediately began to swirl before her eyes. She managed a weak, "What?" before darkness claimed her. 

McGonagall eased her back into the booth before turning to the nurse.

"It worked faster this time," she stated. Pomfrey merely shrugged as she drew out her wand and performed a quick Imperious.

"I used a higher concentrate. Now Sophia," she directed her attention to the Herbology teacher, "I want you to help Minerva in any way you can. You are to destroy Snape's confidence, is that understood?" 

"Yes."

"Good. Minerva why didn't you inform me of these adoptions?" The woman raised an eyebrow. 

"I thought you knew, it was in the paper recently."

"I haven't seen a paper for weeks, but I'll worry about that later. How is your work progressing?" 

"I tried to curse Severus earlier but he was able to move out of the way. I'll try again later." The nurse nodded approvingly.

"Good, good. Keep him sick. Serves him right. Who are you bringing next?"

"Flitwick then Sinistra. I thought first to bring the other heads of house and Sinistra because she hates the man anyway."

"A toast then," She held up the pewter goblet, "to the downfall of the Hogwarts Three!" The two professors clinked their goblets together.

"To their downfall!"

***End of Chapter 25***

A/N: I'm done with the chapter! WHOOPIE!!!!!! *dances around in a happy circle* I never thought I'd finish. But I wanted to get this up soon. Die Pomfrey, die Pomfrey, die die DIE!!!!! *looks around sheepishly* Did I just say that aloud? Oops, oh well.

Review replies:

_Gil-Celeb:_ WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GROUND ME????!!!!!!! *shakes her head* I know why. But anyways, I deserved what I got. One another note, don't you like the way I handled Sirius? This way he doesn't get into any trouble. Not that Sev and he like each other, even I don't know if that will happen. And Pomfrey the evil bitch is back! Run and hide! You know something I realized when I finished the last part of the MST? They find out Wormtail is a Death Eater in the next chapter. What are they going to do? Is Siri going to be able to restrain himself from killing Sev? You do know that Seri and Severus have already broken up by the sixth year right? Oh well, you can change it for your purposes.

And Nature cycles! You keep asking me about Nature cycles! I can't tell you, but I can show you. Not right now, but in a later chapter. *chuckles to herself because she already **knows** what she is going to do.*

You mentioned a couple of chapters back that you were worried about Albus becauase of what I had done to Sev and Harry. Well don't be, I mean, what am I supposed to torture him with? He really has nothing in his past that he should be...ashamed.....of.....*trails off as a certain **evil** thought occurrs to her.* Hehehe!!!! Don't worry about him! *puts on a totally fake I-am-innocent look* He'll be safe, in my hands. *evil cackling in the back ground*

You do know that I am a Slytherin right? That's what the sorting hat at Harry Potter.com put me. But when I tried it again later, it put me in Gryffindor so I guess you could say I'm the best of both worlds. *Smiles innocently*


	26. Happy Birthday Severus? Sweet Merlin, No...

A/N: Well, guess what, here's another chapter. I'm sorry if this seems to be coming out slow and I guess I can't use school as an excuse (at least not this week) but this seems to be getting harder to write. Don't get me wrong, I love writing but I've been churning this out constantly for nine month going on ten. I didn't know it would take this long. But, then again, I didn't know it would evolve as it has. Blah, I'm babbling. I guess I've reached that stage in my writing development that I know I'm going to hit a change soon. I'm not sure when it's coming and I may take some time off, write a few temporary's and work out this new style that's creeping up on me. If that ever happens, I let you know. Hopefully it will be during Christmas holidays so I can agonize all I want about it then. Anyways, enough of my chatter, on to the story!

Remember: Peace, love and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be? (Sev included!)

Disclaimer: No I do not own it. I only own the things you don't recognize (like new powers, attitudes and pets and such)

Chapter 26- Happy Birthday!.....Severus? Sweet Merlin, Not More Surprises!

Harry stretched like a cat before letting his body go limp. It was nice for once just to be able to lie in bed and not worry about having to be somewhere. Light slanted through the floor length window and across the covers of his bed, giving them pleasant warmth. He fully intended to waste the weekend, as long as no crises arose. The only problem with today was that his father had gone on mission the night before and would not be back before late evening. So he planned on being lazy, spend time with his godfather if he was around and possibly brew a few potions. He knew one for certain that would have to be done soon: the Wolfsbane Potion. Remus had been looking pekish of late due to the fact the full moon would begin the week after next. Severus had allowed Harry to participate in the last brewing of the potion almost a month before. It was difficult, extremely so, and Harry would have to take the utmost care when he brewed it. As Harry lay there, running through the necessary ingredients, a familiar screech made him sit up. Careening into the room with Tave on her back was Rowena. She settled lightly on the bed. 

+What is it girl?+ he asked curiously, wondering what would cause the creature to act in such a manner. Her eyes gleamed with delight as she held up her prize, a torn piece of paper. As Harry took it from her he realized where it was from: his father's planner.

+Ro what have I told you about going through Severus's things? He's already set your tail on fire once, do you want him to do it again?+ The feathered animal puffed up and made an indecent noise in her throat before replying. 

+I was only trying to see what he was hiding in his underwear,+ She was referring to the _last_ time she been caught during one of her 'raiding parties'. +You humans always hid the best things in the strangest places. But you can't pin all of this on me, Tave helped too.+ The partner in crime lifted his wedge shaped head.

#True, but we found something of interest. Read young master.# Slightly irritated, Harry did so and gasped. It read:

October first

38th Birthday 

"His birthday! Why didn't he tell us!?" Harry leapt from the bed and flew to his dresser, tossing clothes over his shoulder.

+I'm not sure, but my guess would be that he didn't want you to know,+ Rowena replied a bit sarcastically. She was covered by an unidentified flying shirt a second later.

+Or maybe he forgot. It has been rather busy lately,+ Hedwig suggested as she took up a place on the bedpost, out of range of the flying wear. Too true, Harry thought bitterly. Voldemort had been on a rampage since his godfather had arrived. Although the two events coincided, they were not related, yet both important in their own ways. As Voldemort became more active, the Order was busier than ever. That meant meetings and missions every night. Sirius had been amazingly understanding of his work and relationship with Severus. (Harry was at this point holding his breath and counting his blessings, hoping the truce would hold.) Severus himself had graciously allowed the animagus inside his rooms (the living room at least) when he wished to visit his godson. Harry had convinced the reluctant ex-convict that he was being treated with the utmost kindness and that yes, this was indeed permanent. Yes, even if something was to happen to one of them, though Harry had eyed him suspiciously after that question.

The problem with the late Minister had been easily solved. The man's body had been left at the site of the last battle. Its discovery had produced political shockwaves that had ripped through the wizarding community. They weren't certain whom to trust anymore. A great political campaign was going between Lucius Malfoy and surprisingly Arthur Weasley, both vying for the position of minister. Harry sincerely hoped the latter won but at this point, there was no way to tell.

On the upside, Severus and Sirius hadn't killed or seriously maimed one another. They were actually, God forbid, getting along. All right, maybe getting along was too strong of a term. _Tolerating_ one another might be the best way to phrase that one. Harry knew it was for his benefit only and for that he was grateful to both. 

Thank goodness he had no classes to worry about, at least not today. His professors were acting increasingly abnormal of late and he intended to find out why. Every time he came close to one to gauge their emotional state he met with a resistance. It was similar to running into a stone wall; it left him with a headache for hours afterwards. He hadn't tried recently but he knew he would have to soon. What was interesting, to him at least, was the fact that not all of the teachers had been affected by this 'sickness' for lack of a better term, at once but rather one at a time. It had started with McGonagall, then spread to Sprout, Flitwick and finally to Sinistra. It might even have gone so far as to effect Trelawny but with that woman their was no way to tell. In the beginning, when the professors had been informed he had taken his O.W.L.'s and shown the results, they'd allowed him to skip classes. Since their change, those professors no longer allowed him this luxury. They demanded that he be present during all of his scheduled class times and work be given to them. As Severus had worked with these people for years he knew exactly what they did for their lessons. Basically, Harry had done all of the work so he merely handed in what he had done over the summer. So far, they had not noticed and he hoped it remained that way. He still had his N.E.W.T.'s to study for after all and wasting valuable study time on homework he had already done was impractical. The only classes he didn't mind attending were Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. CMC with Hagrid was always a treat (and a bit hazardous) for he never knew what the man would bring for them to study next. Even if he'd already taken his O.W.L. for that class, it was still fun. Potions was more a lesson in the patience and practice of teaching than potions. But, as before, he'd already completed the fifth year material on the subject. To give the students as much aide as possible, he had begun a study groups supervised by this father in the dungeon classroom on Fridays. It invited students from all houses and years to join in and many had. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mixed well with one another but the Slytherins (the few that came) always separated themselves purposely. It was a rift Harry had to deal with and one he hoped to heal. He knew it would be a long and drawn out process but he was patient; he'd deal with one obstacle at a time. 

Just as he clipped the belt that held his staff on and shoved his money pouch in his pocket, a grinning Sirius bounced into the room. The man had filled out in the short time he'd been at the school; his complexion no longer waxen with hunger and the tangled mass of knots that he'd called hair had been straightened thanks to a potion Harry had brewed himself. He now resembled the man in the photographs the Gryffindor possessed. 

"Hello Sirius, what are you doing?" he asked curiously as the man attempted to burrow under the room's large bed.

"Hide me from Kit Harry, please?" he whined pathetically as he tried to wedge himself deeper. That's strange, Harry thought, why would he be running from Kit? He voiced this question. The animagus stuck his head out. 

"Because she wants me to test her latest potion, that's why. I used to do it in school but now I know better. Please hide me." The mage chuckled as his bed suddenly heaved and his godfather was sent sliding across the smooth wooden floor on his stomach. His bed didn't like people trying to hide underneath it.

"I would Padfoot but I can't, I'm going to Hogsmeade." The black-haired man sat up on his elbow and eyed his godson with open curiosity. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's Sev's birthday today and I want to give him a present." Harry noted that the man's expression fell and he sighed, knowing why. On the Saturday after Sirius was to leave for his next mission assignment was the man's birthday. He thought everyone had forgotten (since no one had mentioned it) but that was not the case. They were merely planning him a party and had not yet informed him of it. A fact, Harry was about to remedy.

"As to your birthday present," he grinned at the other's startled jerk, "I already have it." Putting two fingers to his lips he let out a shrill whistle. In the next moment the colorful phoenix-like creature that he'd created in Transfiguration waddled in. "I thought you might like Louis here, since you don't have an owl you can depend on." Louis waddled over to the stunned animagus and sat before him, staring at him benignly with his yellow eyes.

"But won't he be easy to recognize?" The man asked after he'd regained his voice. Harry smiled and shook his head. He cleared his throat, taking on the air of a teacher about to give a lecture.

"No, Louis is unique. So that you could keep him as a pet and messenger, I equipped him with several spells. He can grow and shrink so that he'll fit just about anywhere and so that he's not easily recognized he can change the color of his feathers. This way you can send all the letters to me that you like." Sirius, grinning happily, pulled the bird to him.

"Thank you Harry, I couldn't think of a better gift." The boy smiled.

"I just wanted a way for us to keep in touch, and this seemed the best."

"How did you even know about my birthday in the first place?" Sirius demanded playfully, giving the boy a mock shrewd and calculated look. Harry shrugged. 

"I should since I've been pestering Remus about it constantly. You give me such wonderful gifts on mine, like Rowena for example," The bird cooed affectionately, having detangled herself from the clothes dumped on her, "and I wanted to be able to do the same in return. That is alright, isn't it?" Sirius blinked at him for a moment, processing all that had been said before drawing the boy in a brief tight hug.

"Yes, of course it's alright. Thank you Harry." The boy smiled.

"Thank _you_ for being there for me Padfoot. You were the first one to offer me a home; a real home and loving family and I will never forget that. Now, why don't you come with me? It'll be nice to spend time with you when we don't have to deal with business with the Order and Voldemort." The man readily agreed and trotted along side Harry (with the colorful phoenix perched on his back), who wore his Gryffindor cloak, as they proceeded to the Headmaster's office. Harry tapped on the door and peeked in. Albus was seated at his desk, ominously tall stacks of paper piled around him. 

"Grandpa, we're going to Hogsmeade to find father a birthday present, is that alright?" The elder mage's weary eyes looked up at him.

"What?"

"Hogsmeade, is it alright if I go to get Sev a birthday present?" The lines of confusion around the man's eyes deepened.

"Birthday?" Now it was Harry's turn to be confused.

"Don't you know it's Severus's birthday today?" By the man's expression, that would be a definite negative.

"No! Is it already October 1st? How could he have not told me?"

"Not just you but me as well and I've had a few theories thrown at me from different creatures," Rowena ruffled her feathers importantly and one of his pockets shifted. "Snuffles decided to come along," The dog gave a brief bark, "and I just came to see if it was alright to go." The Headmaster rose from behind the mountains of paper work and snatched his cloak from a near by rack.

"Of course you can go and I'm coming with you."

***

An hour later found Harry browsing through the various cages in the local Magical Menagerie. Rowena had left his shoulder and was chattering with a few of the birds; Tave was wrapped around his wrist and Snuffles was by his side. This was the last shop and Harry was becoming desperate. He'd found nothing, nothing!-that he wanted to give his father and that fact was beginning to become ridiculous. 

"Can I 'elp yeh young man?" Green eyes peered at the plump, cordial man through dark bangs.

"Just a birthday present, I'm not really sure what I'm looking for yet." The man nodded in understanding, making it seem as though he heard this often. 

"I'll be behind the counter so give me a 'oller if yeh need anthin'." Harry gave his thanks and went back to his search. There was something here, he could feel it, and it was only a matter of finding it. The part of the shop he was in now had few animals. The majority of the cages were empty and the few that were occupied their occupants were asleep. As he passed yet another empty cage a slight movement caught his attention and he turned. There, in one of the cages he previously thought empty, silver eyes shined out through the darkness. Compelled by an unknown force, he approached, gaze fixed on the silver orbs. When he reached the cage he was astonished to see what possessed those entrancing eyes. The black cat stretched sinuously, the white ankh that graced her forehead glowing. Harry placed a hand on the cage. The creature placed a paw to it. Snuffles gave an inquiring bark, breaking the spell over the Gryffindor. He gave his head a little shake as the shopkeeper appeared beside him.

"Is anythin' wrong sir?" he asked as the student gave his head a little shake. 

"No, nothing. I think I would like to purchase this animal." He could feel the creature's intense gaze upon him as the man frowned.

"Well now," he twisted his hands, "I 'ave to warn yeh. This 'ere beastie's been 'ere for many a year and nobody's wanted 'er. She's gotta bad temper, that one. Mean spirited yeh see. Donna like anyone." The cat snorted.

~That's because up to this point there has been not one person of even remote interest to me.~ Harry's head whipped back to her, eyes slightly widened.

~You talk?~

~Ah, so you heard me,~ This seemed to please her. ~You, young phoenix, are the first. Would you please take me from this place?~ Harry smiled.

~Of course.~

"Sir, sir are yeh listenin'?" The shopkeeper found himself under the commanding green gaze, similar to that of the cat at times. 

"I'd like to purchase her." The man began to protest.

"But sir....." Harry pushed back his hair, revealing the familiar lighting bolt.

"I'd like to purchase her," he repeated with patience unknown to most fifteen year-olds. The shopkeeper took a step back in awe for he had been unaware whom he had been speaking to the entire time. 

"O-of course Mr.-Mr. Potter, she's twenty gallions. Will yeh take the cage or would yeh prefer a leash?" Harry reached out and undid the latch to he cage. The black creature leapt effortlessly on to his shoulder and settled herself there.

"Neither, I think she will be just fine."

***

"She's wonderful Harry, I've never seen a Veras cat before," Albus proclaimed as he stroked the feline's head. The group was seated in a booth at The Three Broomsticks, recounting their shopping experience.

"According to Su Lin," Harry was referring to the cat, "The shopkeeper thinks she's an ordinary cat with an extremely long tail." The feline nodded. 

~I only reveal myself to those who are worthy.~

+Oh really?+ Rowena bit out sarcastically. The two creatures had been at odds with one another since the moment they had met. The whole reason being that Su Lin had taken Rowena favorite perching spot, Harry's shoulder, and had refused to give it up. Rowena was very touchy about certain things, especially when it came to her master whom she was very possessive of. To her, the cat was an unwanted invader. The cat arched her back, fur standing on end. 

~One more word out of you bird and you'll be my dinner.~ The falcon let out a screech of indignation, attracting a few of the customers' attention. 

+You couldn't eat a baby mouse let alone me!+ That certainly seemed true, the feline was very delicate in stature. Su Lin's pearl white teeth glinted dangerously as she grinned. 

~Do not think for one second bird that this is the only form I possess.~ Realizing he needed to end this, Harry seized the falcon and placed her in his lap, beak tightly shut between his fingers. Albus had done the same with the black cat. 

"Quiet the both of you!" The Gryffindor commanded firmly. "We have more important matters to attend to. Grandpa didn't you say the twins already knew?" The light mage nodded.

"Yes, apparently they have had better luck keeping up with dates than I have. We discussed it for a bit and both felt that a celebration was in order. What do you think?" Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically. 

"Let's get to it."

***

Severus let out a bone-weary sigh and commanded his feet forward. It had been a long day, a very long day. He'd seen more death than any man ought to be allowed. Women screaming as Death Eaters dragged them away; children crying because of fear and having been torn from their parents; men yelling shouts of charge as they dove into the fray. It was just too much; he wanted to spend time with his family, knowing they would help soften the sting of the memories. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Professor Snape?" Merlin asked cautiously. The wizard looked terrible. The dark-haired man waved his hand dismissively, knowing what the portrait was offering. Friendly ears and messengers were nice, but not tonight.

"Wingbrothers Merlin." The portrait nodded and swung open. The room he entered was dark, unusually so. There was neither light from a burning candle nor the warm glow from cooling embers. That was strange; Harry would normally be down here doing his homework (seventh year work) or reading. Anytime to unwind was used lately. The week had been pure hell in every sense of the word. Before he could raise a hand to summon some illumination, it was provided for him. He blinked at the sudden brightness but then in astonishment as he finally saw what surrounded him. 

"Surprise!" The group, consisting of Harry, Albus, Remus, Kit and Seri, chorused before descending down upon him. In a daze he accepted the hugs, kisses and thumps on the back. He was still in a trance when he was led to the couch. 

"What's going on?" he finally asked, his voice betraying his bewilderment. Seri laughed lightly and put an arm around his shoulder. 

"Severus dear, it's your birthday. Don't you remember?" The blank look persisted for a moment before understanding dawned on his pale face.

"Of course; with everything going on it had slipped my mind. But how did you find out?" Harry spoke from his place in one of the room's armchairs.

"Rowena went digging through your things again," Severus shot the bird a murderous look but she returned it with one of innocence, "and in your planner you had today marked down. So we planned this for you." Seri disappeared from his side, coming back a moment later holding a large cake. It was simple, half of it covered in silver and green icing, the other in scarlet and gold. Over both was a silver phoenix in flight, outlined by candles. She presented it before him, grinning like a school girl. 

"My mother's recipe," Remus said as Severus stared at it. 

"Ready everyone? Happy birthday to you," The others joined in, their voices swelling together in a harmonious chorus, "happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Severus, happy birthday to you." Seri's eyes twinkled merrily as Severus stared at her.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish," the golden-haired healer encouraged. Her gentle command seemed to pull him from his thoughts and he did so. The group gave him a small round of applause as the healer placed the confectus sweet on the table. 

"Well," Albus began as the woman took her place beside the Potions Master," What do you want first? Presents or food?" Severus blinked at him. 

"Presents?" Again there was surprise. The group chuckled. 

"Presents it is. Who's first?" Remus stepped forward, pulling a rectangular package from his pocket.

"I will be, here Severus." The Potions Master accepted the brown paper wrapped packed and pealed away the paper. It revealed itself to be a book on potions. "It's the latest, or so the lady in the shop said and it will update itself every few months." The man smiled, tucking the book beside him.

"Thank you Remus." Kit, unable to take it anymore, jumped up.

"Me next, me next, me next!" She bounced from the room amidst the group's laughter, only to emerge with what appeared to be a large, cream-colored puff ball. She presented it to Severus, who accepted it cautiously. 

"What is it exactly?" He nearly jumped in the air when, at his touch, the puff ball began to purr loudly! Kit, grinning ever so much like a maniac, wagged her finger at him.

"Come come Severus, you should know. Think hard now." Of course, she was only teasing, he'd already deciphered what it had to be. 

"A Puffskein?" Her grin grew wider and she bobbed her head up and down.

"Righto Sev, your very own affectionate fur ball. I had gotten one from my parents when I was little and thought you might like one too. It is a she and her name is Amanda, meaning worthy of great love. What do you think?" She asked eagerly, bouncing before him. 

"I think my quarters are going to be covered in cream fur that's what," His expression softened as the rest laughed, "I like her, thank you Kit." The woman nodded and moved away. Albus relieved the man of the creature, keeping it safely tucked in his lap. Beside him, Seri cleared her throat, drawing the room's attention. 

"I'll go next." From deep inside her cloak she drew a large, leather bound album. Carefully, as though she were holding a great treasure, she handed it to him. He accepted it with the same care. Laying it in his lap, he gently opened it. The first page made him gasp. Inside was a picture of him and Seri, holding hands after a Quidditch match. His fifteen year old self was standing proudly with his broom in one hand and the young healer in the other. The fifteen-year-old Seri giggled at the camera and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. Blinking back the memories that brought to the surface he turned the page. There was another picture of them; only this time it was Christmas. He remembered when this had been taken, only days before they had broken up. His younger version was chasing the healer through the white snow, tossing balls, which she easily dodged, at her. They ran out of the picture's side, only to reappear with him running from Seri. The next several pictures were of their time at Hogwarts as school children. The next set was definitely more recent. The first was of he and Harry as they were practicing DADA. Another of them as they were sitting by the lake talking. Then next made him glare.

"I'm sorry, but Kit insisted," Seri said helplessly, making it seem as though she had had no choice in the matter. Severus let it pass but he still glared at the picture. It was of Harry and him when they had disguised themselves to retrieve the Dursleys. Blonde was most definitely not his color. Moving on, the next was of all three, Albus, Harry and himself, curled up on the couch in sleep. A smile crept over his features at this. After that was one of all of them: Seri, Kit, Severus, Albus, Harry, Remus and Sirius, although he and Sirius were at opposite ends of the picture. He wondered, would they add another to this family portrait soon? Maybe even two? The pages after that were blank.

"I left them that way, so you could add on if you liked." Severus smiled and, to the healer's surprise and delight, gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Thank you dear heart, I love it." 'And you,' but he left that unsaid. (A/N: *shakes head at Severus and herself* I can't believe he won't admit that. Oh well.) Harry smiled at the two as he caught the eye of both the Headmaster and Kit. His father and the healer were so obviously still in love that it was positively painful not to see them together. Something was going to have to be done about that and soon. Remus coughed and the spell of the moment was broken. Seri, a faint blush upon her cheek, looked away. Severus sat back and looked around. That was Harry's cue to stand.

"I believe it's my turn now." Tapping the floor once with his cane, the door to his room opened. From the dark depths shot a black blur. It ran up Harry's body and perched on his head, but only for a second. Spotting Severus, the animal gave a mighty leap and landed squarely in his lap. Taken aback by the entrance Severus stared at the creature opened-mouthed. The animal cocked its head to the side.

~Well silver phoenix, are you going to say anything or stare at me like a fish?~ This remark jarred him from his state.

"A Veras cat?" Su Lin preened her whiskers.

~The one and only. My name is Su Lin master phoenix, it would be nice if I knew your's as the fire bird refused to tell me.~ 

"Severus Snape, a pleasure to meet you Su Lin. Harry where did you find such a creature as her?" His son smiled, delighted that his father was obviously pleased. 

"Would you believe in Hogsmeade? She was passing herself off as an ordinary house cat."

~With an extremely long tail,~ Su Lin reminded. Harry rolled his eyes and swatted at the animal's tail.

"With an extremely long tail," he repeated, his tone speaking of exasperation. The cat made a deep noise in her throat, drawing the man's attention back to her.

~I will protect you master phoenix, as it is my duty.~ With that said, she jumped down from his lap and sat herself at his feet. He believed the little creature, as did the rest of the room's occupants. Veras cats could be, ahem, dangerous when their owners whom they chose were threatened. It seemed this one would be no exception. Before another word could be said, there was a faint knocking at the window. Seri, being the closest, stood to open it. 

"Silverhoof!" she exclaimed in surprise and stepped back to allow the unicorn admittance. The Barice unicorn leapt lightly from the window to the room's floor. Bobbing her head in greetings to all, she made her way to Severus and nuzzled his cheek then let out a whicker. It's meaning was quite plain: I haven't seen you in a while. He smiled and smoothed a hand along her neck. 

"I know, I've just been so busy with school and Voldemort, I simply haven't had time." At the mention of the Dark Lord's name the beast snorted. Su Lin, realizing what this animal was, moved aside. Silverhoof let out a grateful whiny and settled herself at Severus's feet. 

"But what are you doing here girl, is something wrong in the forest?" Again the unicorn snorted but rolled her eyes as well. She nipped his leg in reproach. Didn't he understand; it was his birthday today. She had come to see if he was well. Severus blushed at his foolishness but the animal let it go. She suddenly surged to her feet, as graceful as any woman, and stood before him. Around her neck, the Potions Master noticed something he had not seen before. It was a necklace, with a single dark feather hanging from it. He glanced briefly into her blue eyes, saw what he needed to see, and took the necklace from her. It immediately shrunk, now the proper size for him to wear. Knowing what he'd been given Severus gave the unicorn a small smile. 

"The Darkwing's Feather. Thank you kind lady." The animal watched him with a mothering gaze before whuffing his hair and taking up a place beside Albus. He laid his hand on her neck and she turned to him, the light in her eyes different than what it had been when she'd watched Severus. 

"I've never heard of the Darkwing's Feather," Remus stated as Severus turned it over in his hands.

"Likely not. I wouldn't have heard of it if I didn't know Silverhoof. Darkwing was supposedly the first Barice unicorn, cursed by a dark wizard. Darkwing was originally a man, a wizard just like any other but he made a mistake and turned several wizards against him. He eventually paid the price for his supposed 'horrid' deeds. His punishment was that he and all his descendents were to be unicorns; able to take the form of a human, but only in a time of great crisis, or near death. No one knows whether or not they can become unicorns again once the crossover has been made, it's never been done before. Of course, Darkwing wasn't the only one to be cursed in this manner, merely the first. Darkwing's Feather is supposed to protect any who wears it and inform the rest of the herd of the danger. Silverhoof is a direct descendent of Darkwing." The tale left the others in awe as they gazed at the creature in a new light. She merely shifted towards the Headmaster and, had she been a human, would have blushed. Albus smiled and patted her neck before turning his attention to the Potions Master. 

"Well Severus, child, it seems that I am last. I actually wanted it that way. You see, when I realized that today was your birthday, I had no idea what to give you. My mind went totally blank. Then it struck me, almost like lightening. It was simple, and something I already possessed." From the inside pocket of his robes he drew a case and held it out to the Potions Master. Severus accepted the box with reverence. Under the Headmaster's kind, cerulean blue gaze, he opened the box and gasped. Albus smiled.

"Welcome to the Dumbledore family Severus, my son." With trembling hands Severus drew the necklace from the box and held it up to the light. Hanging from the thin silver chain was a silver bumblebee. He knew what it meant, what it signified. Albus had once spoken of the charm. It was a family heirloom, to be passed down from father to son. Albus had been lucky enough to receive it from his father instead of his brother Aberforth. Lord knows what would have happened to it then. To receive such a gift from Albus, it was almost too much to take. He nodded his head, unable to speak. The Headmaster knew what those bright eyes meant and no words were necessary. Severus finally broke the hovering silence by placing the piece around his neck and giving his father a hug. 

"Thank you," he whispered into the ear. Albus's smile grew wider and nodded. Having sufficiently gained control of himself, Severus pulled away and smiled courteously to the others.

"What say we tackle that cake now, eh?" 

***

That night, which they had hoped to spend in relative peace, was not to be. Harry had to visit Draco. But he was not going alone everyone was going again tonight. For several days, the boy phoenix had been devising a plan of protection to place around the young Slytherin. After days of agonizing, he believed he had the perfect one. The others, upon hearing it, had agreed. What they planned to do was give Draco a bit of each of them. Like Silverhoof giving Severus the Darkwing Feather, they would give him a feather or fur, depending on what they had. The final product had been, unique to say the least. They only hoped now that it worked. Shifting under the weight of Kit on his back (as a snow leopard) Arrigo spread his wings and took flight. He was soon followed Sureves carrying Tigress and Ladus, the only one not burdened. But he carried their gift. They quickly arrived at their destination and wasted no time in moving inside. Tonight's visitors, besides themselves, included a wolf from a local pack and a large black snake. The snake was draped over Draco's shoulder and the wolf lay lazily at his feet. They all looked up as the group entered. The wolf began to growl but Draco shushed him with a sharp command. He smiled as they formed their usual circle around him. 

"Hello, I wasn't expecting to see all of you, but I am glad." Snowball moved forward, glaring at the wolf. Her message was quite clear: move! The wolf, grumbling under his breath, obliged and moved to the blonde boy's side. Snowball settled at her cub's feet and purred in content. 

"What brought you all here tonight?" Draco asked curiously. He'd been in much better spirits of late, his father having been too distracted with the Ministry to pay him much mind. Arrigo spoke for them, explaining their purpose. The black snake interpreted.

~They fear for your safety young dragon, they wish to protect you.~ 

"Protect me how?" The Slytherin asked. Ladus stepped forward and extended out their gift. Draco relieved him of it and stared at it in astonishment. It was a necklace, that much was certain. The strap was made of fur, braided in impossible way that it formed a chain of sorts. From it hung three feathers: one gold, one silver and one white. He looked up at them, confusion showing in his soft blue eyes.

"I don't understand, how can this protect me?" Sureves answered.

+There is something from each of us, a bit of our power. If anything were to happen to you, we would know in an instance and come to your aide. Will you wear it?+ The snake repeated his words. Draco stared at the group of five and wondered what he had done to deserve this from them. This was his family before him. Without another thought he placed the necklace around his neck. Snowball let out an audible sigh. 

"Thank you my family, for everything." 

***

Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked silently through the bowels of the castle. Their research was more or less complete and they wished to speak with Harry about it. But the boy had been elusive. They had managed to track him down the day before and had been surprised by his appearance. There had been dark bags under his eyes and the normally bright green eyes had been dull. He looked positively exhausted. At dinner that night a note had appeared at the table, asking them to come to Severus's rooms. Of course, none of them knew the way but the sender had foreseen this and left directions. Three halls over from the Slytherin dormitories. Thank goodness Ron still remembered where they were. An event like the one with the Polyjuice tended to make one remember. In no time they found themselves before a portrait of a dark man. When Hermione cleared her throat the picture sprang to life. 

"You must be young Harry's friends, am I correct?" They nodded. He graced them with a small smile.

"Then give me the password and you may enter, I believe Harry is waiting for you inside." Ron, looked at the parchment again. Scrawled across the blank page in familiar slightly messy handwriting was one word.

"Wingbrothers." The man in the portrait bowed and the painting swung open. They stepped inside to a surprising sight. Harry was seated on the floor with hundreds of books pilled around him in teetering stacks. Loose parchment was scattered everywhere as were quill and ink. At the moment, the boy sat in the middle of it all, chewing on the end of his quill. At the sound of their entrance he looked up and grinned happily. 

"Welcome to my home you guys, I hope you don't mind the clutter too much. I haven't exactly had time to clean." He waved to the couch and chairs. "Take a seat, it's promising to be a long night already." He rubbed his eyes and gave his head a shake, as though to loosen the hold the cobwebs of sleep had over him. Rowena appeared at his shoulder with a book clamped in her beak. He relieved her of it with quick thanks. Tave appeared at his other side, nudging a glass of water towards him. He accepted it gratefully and downed most of it in one gulp. As a black cat strolled up to him, he gave her a quick mental command. She nodded and scampered away. Seconds later his father appeared yawning from his bedroom. The Gryffindor glared briefly at the small cat.

"I asked you to check on him not wake him." The creature blinked innocently.

"Don't blame her fire child, I was getting up anyway." He threw himself in the chair behind Harry and gazed at the room's startled occupants. He smirked; he must look a sight to them. Wearing gray pants, a white shirt and a black bathrobe, it was difficult to be intimidating. But he didn't have to be. 

"And to what do we owe this visit?" he asked lightly, trying to keep the three calm. Harry watched their reactions as he leaned against his father's knee. He, of course was dressed similar to his father, looking as though he was ready for bed. But, then again, he was. Hermione, being the most practical and adaptable of the group, took the situation in stride. Ginny was not far behind her. Only Ron remained a bit suspicious, if brown eyes told anything. Harry didn't need his empathic powers to know the boy was still very wary of the change in the Potions Master. A wariness, that would only disappear with time.

"I asked them down here father, they've been helping me with some research," he grimaced, "To tell the truth they've been doing the majority of it on their own. I simply haven't had the time." Severus nodded in understanding. He did understand; with Voldemort constantly on the rampage, their time had not been spent worrying about much else. Hermione cleared her throat.

"That's alright Harry, we think we've found enough as it is. We were hoping that you would slow down long enough for us to tell you, but you haven't." Harry winced at himself and nodded. 

"I've wanted to but that's why I asked you down here, so you could tell me. And also for me to explain some things to you." Severus held out his hand and pulled the purple bell pull. 

"Would you like anything to drink, or perhaps to eat?" he asked cordially as the house-elf appeared. Harry noted Hermione's small frown with a grin. Oh Lord, maybe calling a house-elf wasn't the best of ideas but there was nothing they could do now. Winky waited patiently for her orders. Severus, also noting the female Gryffindor's expression, turned to the elf. 

"Winky, would you please bring us some tea, and perhaps a few snacks?" The elf nodded, bouncing on her large feet. 

"Of course Professor Snape, right away sir." 

"Thank you Winky." The elf bowed and popped away. With a small wave of his hand he conjured a table above their heads and settled down between the group. Harry banished the books away to make room for the new piece of furniture. Both tasks were done without wands. By the other three's expressions, they had realized that. Harry gave a small sigh. 

"That is one of the things I wish to talk about but I'd like you all to first." He encouraged them shamelessly, wanting to know what they had discovered. Hermione spoke first. From inside her leather bag she drew out a ragged notebook, one that certainly looked as though it had seen better days. She layed it across her lap and opened it to the first page just as the tea and food appeared. 

"We looked first for the Trinity of the Phoenix. It is formed by three phoenixes, one white, one silver, and one gold. Legend tells that they will be born in the time of great need. The white phoenix will be first to be born, though last to gain his powers. The silver phoenix is next and he is second to gain his powers. His birth signifies the rise of the dark power that has summoned them. The gold phoenix, though last to be born, gains his powers first. His birth brings about the fall of the dark power but only for a short time. The three are like a family to one another, they will always be drawn together." Harry nodded, as did Severus. That certainly made a certain amount of sense and explained their feelings towards one another. How, even before they really knew one another, the instinct to protect was strong. Hermione continued.

"Each member possesses a staff that Merlin created. He created the three then hid the third, The Staff of the White Phoenix, within the other two. It was to be released when the other two had emerged." Harry held up his hand for Hermione to stop and summoned a familiar object to him, his staff.

"This is one of the canes they spoke of, The Staff of the Golden Phoenix." The three stared at him, not quite processing what he had said. 

"I-if you have that," Ginny began, "then you're part of the Trinity." A nod.

"As am I. I am the silver phoenix and Albus is the white phoenix." Seeing the still disbelieving expressions, Harry decided to offer proof. Taking a deep breath he transformed. Ginny let out a gasp and Ron reached out a tentative hand. Arrigo touched it with his beak, causing the boy to jump back in surprise. As Harry became human again, Hermione confronted him.

"Why didn't you tell us this before Harry, why did you wait until now, after we had done all of that research?" she demanded. The boy had been expecting an outburst, but not one quite so strong.

"I would have Hermione, I wanted to. In fact, I planned on it the night of the opening feast but things got out of hand as you may well remember and I haven't had a chance since. If it hasn't been my godfather and father I've been worrying about, it's Voldemort. Believe me you guys," He made eye contact with all three, "I meant to tell you, but there hasn't been time." He took a deep breath to calm himself and Severus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione, I belong to an organization known as the Order of the Phoenix," The girl's eyes widened, "and by your expression you've read about it before. For the last two weeks we've had a meeting every night, every night!" He paused to think and Ron spoke up.

"That's why you've been so tired," he said quietly. Harry nodded, a sigh escaping his lips. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so." 

"You see Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Harry was chosen by the ten council members we had at the time to be allowed the chance to become a part of the council. Even with us wanting him to be a part, it was not guaranteed. He had to be chosen and ranked by Fawkes before he could join us. And he was, he is number two, my partner."

"You see," Harry picked up, "We command our own divisions of men and women, trained fighters. We are field commanders; they've been training me to lead them on the field of battle. I've yet to actually go out there."

"You will be soon," Severus promised, "I will be taking your place here with the rest of the planning, though not before I go on a few missions with you." Harry smiled wearily and leaned against his father's knee more. Severus ruffled his boy's hair affectionately, resting his own head against the back of the chair. Silence fell over them for a time as the other three assimilated the information they had been given.

"Is that why you leave and come in late every night?" Ron asked to break the tension. The fire mage nodded. He spent the weekdays in the Gryffindor dorms and the weekends in his rooms in the dungeons.

"That and my visits with Draco." That left the others a bit open-mouthed.

"What are you doing with that slimy Slytherin?" Ron demanded, forgetting for a moment where he was. This remark earned him two identical cold glares.

"Watch yourself Mr. Weasley, you are speaking about one of my students and I still know how to deduct house points," Severus warned, his dark eyes narrow.

"He is also my friend, just like you are. I'll defend him as I would you," Harry added and then sighed. "Though he doesn't know it's me." 

"How can that be?" Ginny wondered, eying the boy curiously.

"He knows me in my phoenix form, as Arrigo." 

"He knows us all in our animagi forms," The Potions Master put in. 

"I've been working with him a while now, I'm hoping I'll eventually be able to reveal myself in my human form. But we seem to have gotten off the original subject. What else have you found?" Ginny took the notebook from the older girl and cleared her throat.

"The members of the Trinity have elemental protectors, formed by the elements they control." 

"Which means the members are mages," Ron added. Harry nodded, his eyes closed.

"Yes that's true."

"What element do you control Harry?" Hermione asked. The boy held up his hand and in it ignited a fire ball. That answered their question. 

"Those protectors," Ginny moved on, "are called aegises and they represent the phoenixes other animagi forms."

"Other animagi forms?" Harry repeated blankly. 

"Yes, sort of what they would have been had they not been the phoenixes." Harry looked at his father, noticed the man was almost asleep and not paying attention any longer and stood. The weight away from the man's knee did catch his attention however. He started and sat up.

"Harry what are you doing?" His tone was cautious, with a hint of demand and authority. The boy gazed at him innocently. 

"Only an experiment father, no need to worry." Severus could sense the half-truth in that and grabbed the soft hand. 

"Fireling, you are as tired as I, this is no time to be doing this." Harry gave the other, rougher hand a squeeze. His thoughts were brown and lavender with confidence and reassurance. Knowing he could not persuade him otherwise, Severus let the hand go and nodded his consent. The fire mage turned from him and inhaled deeply, closing of his sight and mind to the world. All senses were focused on two words: Transformus Animagi. Over and over, a mantra, a song, the only words to ever exist. They were whispered, shouted, and cried to him. A meadow, alive with every color imaginable, began to take shape in his mind's eye. Gently, like a feather drifting to earth, his feet touched to the ground. His first thought was to panic; he was neither human nor phoenix. But that want passed away quickly, a gratifying peace taking its place. Mindful that this was new, he took a small step forward. Then another. And another. 

~I'm afraid you will get no where at that speed,~ an amused voice stated from behind. He whirled around, momentarily forgetting his earlier caution and whinned in surprise. Before him was the familiar shape of the fire beast, head held proud and flaming mane whipping in the breeze.

~It's you.~ Laughter, mirroring the sound of his own, rang through the stillness that surrounded them. With a short trot the flaming Barice unicorn stood nose to nose with him, identical green eyes gazing into his own. 

~You mean you. I am you,~ he said patiently. Their horns now touched and Harry was surprised by the click they made as they did so.

~You are my other half.~ It was a statement more than a question. The creature did not answer but stepped back a few paces and leapt into the air. Harry watched in awe as the animal moved with the grace that would put a ballerina to shame. It paused in its flight and whickered to him, calling him to join. Gathering the courage and speed he jumped and found himself airborne. For a time they played, chasing and fighting one another. 

~Will you still be there, will you still come if I call?~ The mage asked to break the silence that had fallen over them. The creature cocked its head at him and nipped his nose. 

~Of course, all you must do is call.~ The meadow faded, blackness replacing it. ~Do not worry,~ the beast said as Harry looked around him, ~You are merely returning to the real world. I will see you again.~ The last words were a whisper as he too faded from existance.

Reality returned to its rightful place with an almost audible 'snap!'. At least, it seemed audible to him as his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor. Cries of fright and horror touched his ears but he tuned them out. Concerned hands lifted him from the cold, unforgiving wood and settled him into a warm cushiony lap. Severus's thoughts, cherry red with alarm, intruded into into his consciousness. With his failing strength he pushed them away, weakly reassuring him.

"All right, so maybe that wasn't as necessary as I thought," he claimed with false brightness, "but I'm not going to die Sev." That did not stave the hands from the gentle probing. 

"You certainly look it," the Potions Master retorted sharply, but yellow waves of concern that continued to overide the boy's meager defenses softened the rough edge. 

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione and Ron questioned in unison, Ginny nodding her head, indicating she wanted to know as well. 

"Don't worry about me you guys, I've been through worse. Another issue I need to inform you about." 

"How did you do that?" Severus interrupted as curiosity overwhelmed him, "You resembled a relative of Silverhoof's there for an instant." The mage craned his head up to meet the large black eyes.

"You obviously missed the last part of the conversation. Ginny would you...." he looked at her. The girl understood his request and repeated what she had said before. A thoughtful look settled over the Potions Master's expression as he pondered what he'd been told.

"Then that tiger...." he trailed off as Harry nodded.

".....is your other animagi form. As the Veras cat is Albus's." A new voice played out through the gloom.

"Is my what? What have I missed?" The venerable Headmaster summoned a chair and settled himself beside his family. Ron related what they had already discussed.

"Then I take it you have not yet reached the Star of Hope?" he continued. Harry laid his head in the crook of his father's neck, yawning. 

"I believe we were just getting to that." He looked at the other three expectantly. Ron took the notes from Ginny and cleared his throat as the three before him had.

"The Star of Hope is formed at the merging of the Trinity of the Phoenix and the Moonlight Cats. Together these five will use the Earth and Crystal as their base in the hopes to retain their earthly forms."

"Earthly forms?" Harry repeated in confusion. Severus ran a hand through the long hair.

"It means that they help to remind us where our bodies are or we might die. Am I correct?" Ron nodded, relaxing a trifle.

"Yes sir. It says that they five must give up all that they are, all their power and life, to defeat the darkness."

"Voldemort." Again another statement.

"It would seem so. They are to summon a sword, it doesn't name it, that will cut the cords of the dark creature's power forever." Severus let out a sigh.

"That's certainly clear enough. But we still don't know who the Moonlight Cats or Earth or Crystal are." Harry tugged at the man's hair a bit.

"I think we know who the Moonlight Cats are, it has been right under our noses all along." This proclaimation earned him curious looks from his two guardians.

"Who?" Albus demanded. The boy rolled his eyes. At times the two could be extremely thick.

"Who else, but the twins." Skeptical looks, "Think about it. Their animagi forms are cats, very large cats at that. They even have crescent moon shaped pendants and have had them as long as they can remember. This all began with them giving me the Staff of the Golden Phoenix, why should they not be involved? It _would_ explain why Seri knew there was something wrong with us that day in Transfiguration. It could be that their connection with us is growing stronger." Albus and Severus nodded in agreement. What the boy said was true, it could be a possiblity. But that still left the question of Earth and Crystal.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'something wrong with us'? Harry, weren't you the only one ill that day in Transfiguration?" Hermione inquired. The dark haired father and son turned to look at the Headmaster accusingly.

"I forgot! Oh dear me." Albus lifted his cane and pointed it at the two. "_sev lesyht la everned dih seir omem_!" he chanted deeply. The confusion that swirled in their eyes instantly departed.

"Sirius and Fudge!" Hermione squeaked. Ron rubbed his head as though it hurt.

"Why did you oblivate us?" he asked accusingly, earning himself a smack upside the head from the brown-haired girl. 

"Would you rather the entire class know about Harry's godfather?" she asked acidly. He shook his head sheephishly.

"I forgot about that, I guess I'm used to knowing that he's innocent." Ginny spoke up.

"Sirius Black, the one you two told me about during the summer?" she asked. They had let the young red-haired girl in on many of their secrets, for they knew they would need her help. They nodded. She sighed and glared at Ron.

"Of course he oblivated the class rock for brains, do you seriously want Sirius to get caught?" Again he shook his head, backing away from the two annoyed females. Harry watched his friend with amusement. It was nice to see them getting along. 

"Hermione correct me if I'm wrong but even though someone takes a polyjuice to become another person, they can not take their animagi forms. Correct?" The girl turned her attention away from the other and nodded. Severus let out a sigh.

"Then that means our dearly departed Minister," Albus and Harry snorted, "was an illegal animagi. Why am I not surprised?"

"Of course it fits. Pettigrew is a gray rat and Fudge was a brown rat." Harry reminded, a yawn punctuating his sentence. Severus shifted him a bit.

"Childing as much as I would like you to sleep and I do know how much you need it, as do we all, you did promise to tell them why you were here during the summer." The boy nodded and turned to the three across from him. How would they take this news? Would they be shocked and horrified? That was a given. Would they find it terribly hard to believe? Perhaps, they did not know how cruel a human being, even one's blood, could become.

"I did spend a week at the Dursleys, one that I will likely not forget as it is branded into my skin." Carefully he removed his shirt and closed his eyes. He did not see their reactions, but the sound of a choked gasp, violent swearing, and brief sob told him all he needed to know. He silently replaced his shirt and laid back against his father.

"But why didn't we see those when you went in the lake that day?" Ron asked.

"Simple, I masked them. Revealing this to you is not a problem but to our entire house and that of Slytherin?" He shook his head. "I couldn't do it."

"What did they do to you?" Hermione asked in a strained whisper. He blinked at her calmly.

"They beat me Herm, with a whip. Or rather, Vernon did it."

"How could he do that?!" Ginny cried in horror. The boy reaced out with a tendril of his thoughts and calmed her nature.

"It was easy considering he thought I was the center of everything that was wrong in the universe," he shivered, eyes glazing momentarily from the haunting of past demons. At one touch of his grandfather and father's mind it vanished and he shook his head. "I dealt with it for a week before Hedwig came and I was able to send a letter to Hogwarts."

"Which I received," Severus picked up. "That was the beginning of our relationship. When I found him, he had a broken arm and leg, several cuts and bruises. To top it all off, by the time we left, he had a bullet wound in his left shoulder."

"The same one you told us about after the opening feast?" Hermione guessed. Harry ached an eyebrow.

"I've only been shot once Hermione so I would say that is a definate yes." He reached up to rub the spot. It had begun to ache as they had talked.

"He took they bullet to save my life, I would have been shot through the heart." The three stared at Harry who was staring cooly back. Why was this such a surprise? Didn't they know he would do the same for them?

"After I had recovered I spent the rest of the summer here," he gestured around, "in these rooms. I found out during the course of the summer that the Dursleys had been kidnapped by Voldemort and I knew I had to get them back."

"Get them back?" Ron repeated incrediously, shaking his head. "Honestly Harry you ought to be given a sainthood. Get them back?" he shook his head again. Albus and Severus chuckled as the boy rolled his eyes.

"That is what I said," Severus commented with a smirk. 

"_Anyway_," Harry interrupted, pulling them off track, "I searched for about a month before I had any success. Severus and I busted them out of one of Voldemort's prison in Salazar's Realm. Unfortunately I almost got myself killed in the process."

"Too true," Severus added grimly, "That's when I discovered that I was the silver phoenix written about on Harry's cane." The boy snapped his fingers.

"Which reminds me," he summoned his own notebook, one from a stack of many and held it out to Hermione. "I'd like you to read over this and see if that supports your evidence." The girl quickly scanned the writting, Ron and Ginny peering over her shoulder. After a moment she nodded and handed it back to him.

"Yes, the prophecy does seem to match all that we have found," she agreed. Harry sighed.

"Good, at least we're getting somewhere. As I was saying before, Severus and I rescued them from the prison," A small smile passed over the soft lips, "the same day Severus asked if he could adopt me. We managed to make it back in one piece and to sign the adoption papers."

"As I had asked Severus to be my child," Albus put in. 

"True. The next two weeks were heaven; there wasn't a thing to worry about. Voldemort was quiet; the teachers had not yet arrived. But I should know by now that all good things must come to an end. During the week before school was to start, Vernon managed to corner me here, in this room." His voice had gone flat and his eyes had gained a vacant and faraway quality to them. No amount of calling and probing from his family could bring him back from his memories of that day.

"He threw me against the couch and drew out a whip, one so similar to the one he'd used back at Privet Drive. I just froze, found myself trapped inside a nightmare I thought I had escaped forever." He shuddered and Severus wrapped his arms around himself more firmly. 

"I didn't want Albus and Severus to suffer, so I cut them off. We share a mind link with one another, quite a strong one actually. They would experience every bit of pain that I did and did not wish them to. So I cut them off," He closed his eyes, his voice barely a whisper now, yet every word was clear, "Again and again, lash after lash. I couldn't run, hide or stop him. Finally the wall that I'd built to separate me from my father and grandfather," Albus grabbed Harry's hand and held it tight with in his own, "crumbled. They came to my rescue. They saved me." He shuddered one final time and shook his head, clearing away the hold of the memories. He lifted his eyes to meet the stunned gazes of his friends.

"That is why I stayed here, and also why I have been hesitant to tell. It is not exactly an easy subject to speak of." Hermione stood and crossed the way between them, engulfing the unsuspecting boy in a hug.

"It certainly shouldn't be," she whispered in his ear, "and I'm sorry to have to make you relive it." He returned the hug. She let go after a moment and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. Ron came up behind her and placed an arm around her waist pulling her close. She leaned his head against his shoulder and gazed at her friend sadly. 

"Sorry to bring that up mate, we won't tell anyone," Ron promised. Harry gave them a small smile.

"That goes without saying, I know you won't."

"Neither will I," Ginny said firmly from her place at her brother's side. He nodded at her.

"Thank you Ginny." A yawn split his face and he curled against his father's warm body. 

"I think we can call this meeting to end. You three have classes tomorrow and we need to sleep." It was a gentle but firm command and one that was hastily obeyed. The three gathered their material, said their goodnights, and left. Severus watched the portrait-hole for a moment before looking down at Harry. 

"Little one?"

"Hmmmmm?" Yes, definitely needed to rest. Carefully he stood and walked to his son's room. Tucking him under the warm covers he kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams little one."

" 'night father." Severus returned to the living room to find the Headmaster brooding by the fire. 

"Sickle for your thoughts father," he commented lightly as he seated himself once more. The man's gaze remained fixed on the dancing inferno.

"Hearing Harry speak of all that has happened reminds of just that, that it all happened. Good God Severus, all that he's been through, all that _we_ been through together. Will we be able to stand anymore?" Severus laid a hand over his father's arm and looked into the man's cerulean blue orbs, his own black twinkling with a familiar light. 

"Of course we will. We will face it together, as a _family_." They stayed like that a moment before Albus yawned. Severus smiled. 

"Why don't you stay down here tonight? The houselves finished adding on another bedroom the other day and I believe Seri, Kit and Petunia were kind enough to decorate it for us." The Headmaster returned the smile. 

"Thank you Severus, I think I will."

***

Several days later found the group in the Great Hall.

"Harry you must eat something, the match is in two hours," Hermione insisted but the boy shook his head. He was not in the mood for food; he never was before a match. This one in particular made him nervous for a reason: the match was against the Slytherins. Which meant he would be facing Draco on the Quidditch field. What was he to do? Let the boy win? No, he couldn't do that even if he wanted to. Draco would know, he wasn't an idiot contrary to Ron's caustic remarks to the wise. No, he would merely have to let Fate take its own course and hope for the best. 

"Please Harry, eat." Hermione pleaded again. He frowned and shook his head again when a sudden thought occurred to him. What better way to relieve some tension than...... 

"Hey Ron?" The boy looked up from his plate.

"Yeah?"

"Want to play a game of chess?"

***

It had begun slowly, each feeling the other out. Ron made the first decisive move and Harry answered it with one that had made Ron stare in disbelief. From then on it had become more intense, both becoming so deeply immersed in the game they had failed to notice the crowd the event had drawn. It was Gryffindors as they were playing in the common room. Half an hour after they had begun they were down to only a few pieces each and who would triumph was still to be determined. Harry sat back in his chair, watching Ron study the board. He knew he had startled the red-haired boy by how he had played but Ron had done the same by how _well_ he'd played. He would have made an excellent number two. The red-haired Gryffindor had never been pushed to his full potential before, until now. 

"Check," Ron stated as he moved his last knight to its new position. The wrong move, Harry thought, and he doesn't he's left himself wide open. He let his hand hover above the board, hesitant to make the last move. With a resolute sigh he made his last move. 

"Checkmate." The crowd gasped collectively, not believing what had occurred. Ron had never been beaten by anyone at this game. Ron stared at the board then his friend before extending his hand. 

"Great game Harry, never had one better." The Gryffindor grinned and shook his friend's hand heartily. He was glad there were no hard feelings. "Be interested in a rematch after the game?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry, surprised by the request, agreed. The other boy seemed happy to have someone who really challenged him. 

"Come on Harry," Fred and George popped up behind the fire mage and dragged him out the door.

***

"You ready?" Angelina asked as Harry laced his boots up. He nodded and grabbed his Firebolt, joining the rest of the team as they waited to be announced. It was time to fact the music, or bludger in this case. The wood that surrounded them muffled the dull roar of the crowd. He took a deep breath. Any minute now. 

"Verses the Gryffindors!!!" Lee Jordon's ampliphed voice echoed through their area and the door swung open. As one they mounted their brooms and flew out, the roar of the crowd almost deafening. They soared around the pitch once before stopping to face their opponents in green, the Slytherins. Draco was directly across from him, sneer firmly set on his face. Harry reminded himself it was only the boy's ruse to keep the others at bay. He was going to say something to the boy when a movement out of the corner of his eye demanded his attention. He swiveled his head in that direction. In the stands was Lucius Malfoy sitting among the teachers. The man had been appointed Minister only two days before and Harry was surprised that he had already not tried to rid the school of the Hogwarts's Three, as his grandfather, father, and he had been called in the papers. Instead Lucius had been cautious, slow to make any sudden changes. Clever move, gain the wizarding world's trust to hide your true intentions. What made the scene even more unusual was Kit. Her sister and Severus were restraining her. Each gripped an arm and Seri whispered into the woman's ear as the dark-haired healer glared murderously at the blonde man. Finally she gave a tight nod and they released her. He saw her take out her wand and point it directly at the new Minister, muttering under her breath. He sent a question his father's way and the man reassured him; the spell was not fatal or one of the Unforgivables. 'Darn,' Harry thought before he could catch himself and his father replied with bright laughter. He turned his attention back to the boy across from him and saythat he was even more pale than normal.

"Father," Draco whispered, loud enough for Harry to hear. He groaned mentally; could this situation get any worse? Don't think that, he told himself firmly, it might just. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field.

"Alright teams, make it a clean game, I'm warning you." She glared at them all sternly before kicking open the bouncing box, releasing the bludgers and snitch. The gold, walnut sized ball hovered between the two seekers for a fraction of a second before speeding away. Hooch grabbed the Quaffle and tossed in the air, beginning the game. Harry immediately pulled his broom up to a higher position on the field, allowing him a better view. He noticed Draco from the corner of his eye not far from him. A quick glance revealed the intense look of concentration. Draco was determined to win. 

"Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell in possession of the Quaffle and dodges a bludger hit by the new Slytherin Beater, Adrian Sharp," Lee happily reported as the game whirled below them. 

"Sharp, parents are Death Eaters," Harry repeated quietly to himself. Severus had in fact met up with them on his last mission. It had not been a happy reunion. The boy was a bull of a sixth year, cut from the same mold as Crabbe and Goyle only he possessed actual brain power.

"Katie Bell whips around the Keeper, she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Harry clapped absently, his eyes darting around the field for any hint of gold, but there was none.....yet.

"Slytherin Chaser Marcus Bodle now has the Quaffle and is speeding toward Gryffindor's new Keeper Ron Weasley. There's the throw-GET IT RON!- YES and he blocks it!" Harry grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up which he returned. The boy appeared shaken and was decidedly white but was still grinning from ear to ear. Still no sign of the snitch and it was easy for the crowd to see that both seekers were becoming ansty. 

"Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle and-WATCH OUT ANGELINA!- Oh, she took a bludger right to the arm, making her lose her hold on the ball. The Quaffle is now in the hands of Slytherin Lacey McIntire. She dodges the bludgers from Fred and George. RON LOOK OUT FOR THAT-OOH and the Gryffindor Keeper is hit in the back and McIntire scores. Ten points to Slytherin!" There were boos from the scarlet side of the field and the Slytherin students sent up sparks. 'Tied,' Harry thought, 'Bloody wonderful.' With a thought tendril out to Ron he found the boy fine, only sore. The sigh of relief caught in his throat as he spotted it, the _snitch_. It hovered only a few feet from the ground near the base of one of the stands. Pushing his broom forward he nose-dived toward it, only to discover Draco ahead of him. He tuned the shouts of the crowd out as he drew alongside the blonde Slytherin, matching his speed. Not far to go now. Each reached out their hands clamping the closed around the snitch. From their brooms they tumbled onto the green grass harmlessly. Harry's green eyes met Draco's blue.

"You don't prove anything Draco, to the Slytherins or your father. Remember that." The boy sneered but it was not quite as potent as usual. 

"Why would you care?" He let go. He did not have the gold ball.

"Because I do." Harry opened his hand and there was the golden snitch. He held it up for the crowd to see.

"HARRY POTTER HAS DONE IT!!!! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!" Lee shouted happily over the deafening crowd. The mage turned to see the blonde standing and grabbing his broom.

"Draco-" The other cut him off.

"You won Potter now leave me alone." The boy glanced up to the face of his father and shuddered. "I have enough to worry about." Not giving the other another chance to speak, Draco hopped on his broom and flew towards the castle. The tremendous elation that usually followed them winning the match did not come for Harry as the house dragged him to the dormitories to celebrate. Harry remained a couple of ours before escaping to the relative peace of his dungeon rooms. As he through himself onto the couch Severus appeared above him. 

"Didn't feel like celebrating?" he asked and the boy shook his head no. 

"Not in the mood, not after I saw Draco's face and his father. By the way, what did Kit do to him and for that matter, why were you holding her back?" A grin crossed Severus's expression as his eyes twinkled from the memory.

"We were keeping her from strangling him of course. The spell she used was rather.....imaginative. I've only seen it used once before and that was when Sirius turned Seri's skin blue for three days. It makes a person believe their butt is one fire. Not all at once," he added hastily, as Harry's eyes grew wide, "but gradually. It just warm at first but after a while, they really think their butt is on fire." His grin turned wicked. "It was ever so amusing to see Malfoy yell 'Put it out! Put it out!' when there was nothing there. The teachers were staring at him as though he'd grown a second head." The fire mage chuckled. He could only imagine what it had been like up in the stand during the match. Severus's calm demeanor did not fool the young Gryffindor in the least. He'd been itching to do the same to the man. After all Lucius had done to him, it was only fair. But he had not. Sensing the line of the boy's thoughts, the Potions Master nodded.

"I wanted to, but I was too worried about the match to give a thought to him. Once it had begun at least." Rowena settled herself on Harry's hip and Tave wrapped himself around his master's head.

+Who are you two talking about?+ the bird demanded. Harry turned slightly to look at her.

+Draco Malfoy.+ Tave spoke up. 

#The dragon?# This was not the first time that the blonde Slytherin had been referred to as the dragon. Any bird or snake that Harry could understand, spoke of the boy in that manner. Why was yet to be determined. He nodded to both.

+Why are you worried about him?+ Ro continued to pursue, her black eyes gleaming with interest. Was it that obvious the two were worried. 

"Because his father is here." The falcon squawked in surprise and the albino spitted and hissed. 

+That pig! I hope he forgets to bow to a hippogriff,+ she bit out sharply. Tave nodded.

#Are you going to see him young master, tonight, like you always do?# Startled, Harry nodded. 

"Of course, I don't intend to leave him alone."

***

Harry shifted on his mix-matched silver and black hooves, glancing at the waning moon. It was nearing three o'clock in the morning and the blonde Slytherin had failed to make an appearance. That by itself was alarming. Draco _always_, without fail, came outside to "clear his head," as he once put it. Coupled with the fact that Lucius had been at the school that day and had disappeared immediately following the Quidditch match made the animagus suspicious. Sighing, he was about to settle on the ground when a far off yelling captured his attention. Pivoting on his back hooves he surged toward the Forbidden Forest at a full gallop. He skidded to a halt just at the Forest's edge, peering around a clump of trees. There was Draco.....and Lucius.

"You will come with me to Lord Voldemort tonight," Lucius stated firmly, steel gray eyes hard. Draco glared and sneered in reply. 

"Never. I will not join him father, I am not you," he hissed back. He was hurled to the ground a moment later by the force of the blow across his cheek from his father's snake cane.(A/N: Just a regular cane, no powers. If you've seen the second HP movie you know which one I'm talking about.) 

"Insolent boy! (A/N: Have I had Vernon yell that at Harry? I can't remember.)" The blonde man roared, grabbing his son by the collar. "You will come with me, now." He began to drag the dazed boy into the woods. Harry had seen enough. With a scream of outrage he leapt from his hiding place, bearing down on the man. Lucius yelled and dove for cover, releasing his son. Pivoting, Harry placed himself between the fallen boy and his 'father'. Lucius shook his head and pulled himself to his feet, taking his wand from his cane.

"Move aside you flea-bitten beast." He waved the dark wood threateningly in the animagus's direction. Harry snorted his contempt and lowered his head, lightening shaped horn gleaming dangerously in the fading moonlight. Draco, eyes glazed with pain, sat up on his elbow. The Barice unicorn, he had encountered a few of the foals before but never a full grown adult, was standing battle ready between his father and him. He tired to call the creature back but at the slight movement of his jaw, pain exploded through the whole left side of his face. Stars danced before his vision and darkness suddenly claimed him.

~I will not go Lucius Malfoy.~ The creature's commanding voice resonated through the grove. ~And you will not take Draco, he no longer belongs to you.~ Malfoy sneered and drew back his wand, the tip of which glowed ominously. 

"Oh really? Who are you to say such a thing?" The unicorn lifted its head a fraction.

~I am a part of his true family, one that does not include you.~ The new minister growled and took a step forward but a fire barrier sprang up before him. He jumped back and glared as the animal laughed in amusement. ~Leave Malfoy and do not return. Draco is no longer your son.~ Two phoenixes, one white the other silver, landed beside the unicorn. Faced with this mounting opposition, Lucius had no choice but to run. Before he did, he left them with these final words.

"I will get him back and he will serve our master." An empty threat, but one that angered the already enraged beasts further. Seeing this, he fled hastily into the dark trees. The three remained, as they were, making certain he was gone. 

~No need to worry about him tonight,~ Harry said to break the silence, ~the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest will likely keep him occupied until he can apparate.~ He say that his father was nosing Draco's still form. ~Is he going to be all right?~ The silver phoenix looked up.

~Something's broken, I can't tell what but the pain I sense is enough.~ Harry began to tremble with silent rage. 

~I'm not surprised after that whack from his father.~ The two phoenixes traded worried glances. Having gone through abuse himself, Harry did not wish it on others and fiercely protected those that were. To see it done outright was infuriating to him. 

~Let's get him inside. It is unfortunate the twins were called away tonight. Harry do you think you can carry him?~ The fire mage nodded an affirmative. Thick green vines slitered from the ground and wrapped themselves around the unconscious body, lifting it onto the unicorn's back. Once that was done they withered away and fire bands replaced them, holding the boy steadfast to Harry's back. Sureves suggested their dungeon rooms and the other two readily agreed. Once through the window Severus transfigured the couch into a bed as Albus began a fire in the fireplace. Harry, still using his element, lowered the boy onto the bed. Once he was there, he became human again and sat down on the bed, going to work. With the twins gone, the closest thing to a doctor was Harry and so he did what came natural: he healed. Sometime later he sat back and wiped a hand across his face.

"Cheek bone was broken, I've reset and fused it but it's going to be sore. Father he's going to need anti-inflammation salves and pain-killing potions," a yawn broke through, "He'll sleep through the better part of tomorrow and," Another yawn, this time the eyes drooped closed, "we should let him." Albus caught Harry as he slid to the side. 

"Used too much energy, completely depleted himself," he murmured as he lifted him. Severus opened his arms.

"Let me put him to bed, you and I can watch Draco, though I do suggest one of us watch for the twins, Kit is likely to come storming in here at any moment and not is definitely _not_ going to be happy about what happened." Albus nodded and handed over his grandchild. Severus turned to his son's bedroom then paused, another idea coming to him. Nodding to himself, he snapped his fingers. Harry's bed appeared on the left of Draco's but there was enough space between them that one could sit in a chair, which Severus did. Albus elected to go to guard duty at the castle's entrance. The Potions Master rested his cheek on his fist. This was promising to be a long night.

***

Light pierced painfully through his eyelids and Draco groaned, attempting to turn away from the source. He found himself unable to move under the heavy layers of blankets, even heavier than the one's in the dormitories. Something soft touched his cheek. 

~How are you feeling Draco?~ the voice was gentle and comforting, seeming to convey that it understood everything he had been through in those few words. It sounded familiar and a part of his brain reminded him feverently that he should recall it. There was only one concern on his mind at the moment however. 

"Light....." the words were soft and almost inaudible but the other understood immediately. He heard a brief shuffling and the light faded. He heaved a sigh of relief and opened his one good eye. Coming back in his direction was the Barice unicorn from the night before, green eyes watching him closely. Those eyes sent a shiver down his spine, as if they knew his every secret. They possessed a haunted quality that quite frankly frightened him. 

"Thank you for saving me," he managed to whisper, though his face ached fiercely from the effort. The dark beast lowered its head in an unmistakable nod. 

~You are quite welcome Draco. Now, are you hungry? Or thirsty perhaps?~ 

"Thirsty," the whisper was now filled with eager anticipation. The unicorn whickered in amusement.

~Just a moment then.~ He trotted to one of the doors which opened for him and closed behind him. Now that the beast was gone, the Slytherin turned his attention to the room he occupied. It was grand to say the least and if he didn't know any better, he'd say this was the Potions Master's quarters. He'd only been here once before for a long talk but it was enough to leave an imprint. Though it appeared the two and maybe even three people lived here regularly now, giving the atmosphere a warm glow. A hissing turned his attention to the left and he found himself under the scrutiny of three animals.

~Hello,~ he called ambically and held out his hand to them. The albino snake flicked its tongue over the hand before cautiously moving forward. The black cat had no such restraints and leapt up to curl around his head.

~Hello young dragon, welcome to our humble abode,~ she greeted graciously and the falcon nodded. Draco became even more confused.

~Where am I? Can you tell me how I came here?~ The falcon ruffled her feathers.

~The first you already now and to the second: the fire mage brought you.~ This did nothing to clear up matters.

~Fire mage, who's that?~ It was a human voice that answered.

"They mean me Draco." The Slytherin turned, blue eyes wide as Harry strolled over to the bed and placed his laden tray on the table beside it. He reached to touch Draco's face but the blonde boy pulled away. 

"Don't touch me Potter!" he growled though it was hardly threatening. The dark-haired boy frowned and tried again with little success.

"Draco quite being a bloody asshole and let me treat you!" he spat, becoming a bit frustrated. The boy sneered.

"Oh what wonderful bedside manner you have," he barked but allowed the boy to work with no further movement. Harry passed a hand over the pale brow, a frown creasing his face. Pulling away abruptly he turned to the bottles of potions on the tray beside him.

"What's that?" Draco demanded to know as Harry uncorked it. It was with some surprise that Harry noted a tremor ran through the boy's voice and that he was staring at the bottle with trepidation. What could have caused such a reaction? 

*His father more than likely, who else?* Who else indeed.

"It's a salve for your face, to bring down the swelling. Severus made it himself last night." This seemed to calm some of the boy's fears but he still eyed it warily as Harry poured it over his hands. When it first touched his left cheek he hissed. Harry pulled away.

"What?"

"Cold damnit." Harry blinked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Just a second." Draco watched as Harry's hand began to glow gold. It faded after a second. Harry reached again. 

"Don't worry, it's not cold now." It was not cold, Draco discovered as Harry smoothed it over the place his father had hit him.

"How?" The Slytherin demanded as the Gryffindor pulled away.

"How what?" Harry asked as he re-corked the bottle and wiped his hands.

"How did you find me last night and how did you even now I would be outside." The fire mage sank into the chair beside the bed and ran a hand over his weary eyes. 

"I was waiting for you to come to your hiding place in the bushes." Draco's eyes flashed dangerously.

"How do you know about that?!" he demanded, rising from the bed somewhat. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. The Slythering was too weak to resist.

"Because Draco I have been visiting it every night for almost two months now," Green eyes met blue, "I am Arrigo." No, no it couldn't be. Arrigo? Arrigo was The-Boy-Who-Lived? The one he had mistreated and cursed all the time during his time at Hogwarts? That understanding creature was Potter? It could not be.

"You're lying," the Slytherin spat venomously, eyes gleaming with a new hatred for the boy, "You can't be an animagus, your too young." Harry closed his eyes against the look in the other's. With a faint 'pop' Arrigo stood before him in all his glory. Draco gasped and watched as the phoenix lifted its delicate head, green eyes arresting him in their intense gaze. 

"You...you weren't lying," was all could manage to say. The phoenix nodded.

~Please young dragon,~ the blonde looked at the falcon, ~give him a chance. He wishes to help you. He wishes to be your friend.~ When the Slytherin turned back he found himself looking at a defeated Gryffindor. 

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid that I would get just such a reaction and I did not wish to stop being your friend, even if I could only be it as a bird," the words were spoken quietly and Draco flinched at the slight note of pain within them. This was one of his friends, albeit he did not know till now, but he did not wish to bring pain to them. That meant one thing.

"I'm sorry," Harry looked up in surprise to see the other struggling for words, "I did not know that.....you thought of me as a friend." The smile once more creased Harry's face. 

"Just like Ron and Hermione, I am part Slytherin after all." Draco looked up to see Harry's laughing eyes. "The Sorting Hat did wish to put me there, I just didn't want to go." Before Draco could say anything to _that_ the door burst open and a white blur shot through. The Slytherin was not given the time to contemplate what it was before it was beside him licking his face. 

"Oi! Snowball! Stop it!" The animal did not seem to hear him as she continued to lick, purring very loudly. Harry, a grin of amusement creasing his face, came to the boy's rescue and pulled her off by the scruff of her neck. She yowled in protest but Harry whispered a few words in her ears and she quieted. 

"How did she know I was in here?" The blonde asked as he wiped the saliva from his face. The cat and Gryffindor exchanged glances before Snowball became Kit.

"Because Severus said you were down here," Unable to restrain herself any longer she leapt back to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry my cub that I was not there. The aurors called and I had to leave at ten, we only got in a few minutes ago." 

"Cub?" Draco repeated in confusion. She shifted herself and pulled him in her arms. Instinctively he lay against her chest. 

"Of course. As I've told Severus, Albus, Harry and Seri countless times before, you are my cub. That is what you are to me. I've always wanted a son, and you are what I pictured him to be." Her eyes held a hint of uncertainty, "You don't mind me calling you that, do you?" Draco's answering smile was all she needed but the words that followed were even better. 

"Of course not mother leopard, I don't at all." The dark-haired healer's grin could not have been wider. 

"Where will I stay?" he directed this question to Harry.

"Here for now, the rest of the school has no idea where you are and we'd like to keep it that way. You don't mind?" Draco leaned against Kit again, soaking in her loving presence as she kissed the top of his head. 

"I don't think I do, at all." 

***End of the chapter***

A/N: Well I hope you all like this, its been giving me a headache and demanding that I finish it for about the last two weeks. I did have a whole week to work on it but I couldn't because my mind was blank. The second I got back to school inspiration struck and I typed four or five pages that night and four the next so the majority of it has been written in the last week.

2A/N: Guess what my name means you guys! Your never going to believe it!

**Anka** (uhn-KAH): Turkish name for either the legendary phoenix or the will-o'-wisp.

I am not lying, that is what it actually said in a book called THE NEW AGE BABY NAME BOOK by Susan Browder. I didn't know it even existed I thought I had just made it up. Well I did considering mine is spelled slightly different but pronounced the exact same way. Funny coincidence.

Review answers!:

_Bewitching-Dragon_: Thank you. I think that the tape had been read from the first copy of the GOF because mine says that too. But my friends' doesn't. Strange no? It is a miss print, Lily is supposed to come out first.

_Dragon_Charmer_: I did go there and no matter how many times I sort myself I go into Hufflepuff. I guess that's what I am, but my Slytherin side shows in this story. J

_Lily H. Potter_: Here you go my dear, another chapter.

_Kagome144_: I'm glad you like it.

_Gil-Celeb_: (Authoress proudly wears her "I am a Servant of the King Peanut, the Prince Peanut, and the Emperor Peanut and proud of it!) I love that shirt! I really need to make myself one but then no one but my friends would now what it's from. Oh well. If I did not answer all of your questions with this chapter I know I at least answered some. If you see any unanswered tell me. As to Harry telling them about his O.W.L.'s, he already has. Remember back a chapter or so when they were walking away from the lake and Harry was talking to them? That's when he told them about the O.W.L.'s. Since they had to go to their next class he couldn't tell them the rest. 

My friend happens to have read that book, (I swear she has) and it's working because she's working on the first chapter of that story and won't let me read it. She says that if I did before it was posted she would make related to Pomfrey **Shudders** and that's the last thing I want to I'm leaving it alone for now. I do know one thing, she made me the daughter of **Rose pops in and clamps hand over Ankha's mouth. ** Rose: You can't tell them that, it's a secret. AA: Fine. Anyways….. About Draco, you might as well begin on that ending because I'm afraid he is Earth honey. Though, think about it. Draco's family life is so much like Sev's was it's scary. I didn't mean to do that in the beginning it just sort of developed that way along the way. He's not as bitter as Severus was because he hasn't had the chance to be, and he hasn't been through some of the horrors Sev (okay he's been through none if you don't count the father and mother thing) has. But with what he's been raised to believe and act is bound to effect him even if he is resisting it. 

About your interpretation of the visions Harry saw, let's just say you're a little off base. Mainly it's the phoenix battling the snake, Fire does not help the twins. Let me just put it this way. All of those visions can be taken literally. Except one because it will never happen. I'm not telling which that would ruin the surprise but after this chapter I think you can determine that for yourself. You are right about Wind and Water (Seri is water, Kit is wind but they don't know that yet.) about Draco and Artemis, I don't want to reveal yet but it will all come together soon, I hope.

When Harry asked for Hermione's help, he didn't truly know all that much about the Trinity and nothing about the Star of Hope. It was in fact the first time he'd ever heard of it. Yes I would very much like to get rid of Trelawny but she might be useful later. Albus came along because he was closer and he sensed that Harry was distressed. You could say that Sev and Albus had a small conference and Albus told Sev to stay where he was, that he would take care of it. And yes, Seri is overprotective.

Did you like what I did to the fake phoenix? I wasn't going to do him in the beginning but then I thought of Sirius and his lack of communication and bam!-instant plan. As to Harry's pets, I'm trying to use them more as if you can't tell by the chapter. I hope that's better.

About that little scene were Harry was about to kill the psuedo- Pettigrew, I sort of messed up on that one and it was supposed to come out this way.

"I will not let you harm any more people," Harry raised his hand, a green light forming in it. Then he realized what he was doing and scowled. He could not kill the man, even if he wanted to. He would be sent to the Dementors and get what he really deserved. He lowered his hand and the light disappeared.

"No, I will not kill, even you." 

That's the way it was supposed to turn out but it didn't, oh well, I can always fix it later. 

As much as I would like to dump Lucius little white ass off a cliff, I can't right now. Maybe later though. Don't worry about him being Minister, he won't even be there that long. I have a wonderful scandal planned so that he has to leave office and I think you can guess who will get it next.

Seri and Severus got along fairly well until that incident in fifth year. She didn't talk to James and Sirius for the rest of the year because of that but had forgiven them by the sixth year. That doesn't matter with Sirius because she held him more responsible for what happened than she did James because of what Sirius said. 

I guess I sort of did mess up with Ron, Hermione and Remus. Let's just say they were too stunned to do anything and leave it at that okay?

I swear Harry didn't see Sirius when he called out his family! He was just out of the boy's field of vision he would have called his Uncle Paddy to join them I swear! **Hands her a tissue** I didn't mean to make you cry. And a phoenix carries three plates on its back strapped down by its magic. And yes McGonagall is suicidal in her current state.

_Tigress of the night_: I'll fix them later.

_Kalih_: I would chat with you but I haven't had the time to send e-mails lately.

_Purple*Passion_: Glad you like it.

_Arianne_: I have actually tried it three times to, I was sorted into Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.

_Meisako_: **Rubs head and glares** You're probably the reason I had a headache that day. But so that you don't think Draco is a complete sissy, I added the wolf and snake. If I take that long again on the chapter I give you permission to Thawp!-me with the book.

_abigfan_: Here it is.

***

AA: I can't add any more because I have to leave now but I have read them all so don't worry. I do not know when the next chapter will be up because in two weeks I have a two-week Christmas vacation with no access to a internet computer. I may try to get it to Principessa (Rose) so she can put it up for me. If I'm lucky. Thank you all for being so patient. Monday I am putting up a new story called "The World Through A New Set of Eyes" that the first chapter is already done. In that one Sev is Harry's father but it's not really an answer to Severitus's challenge. You could say I combine the ideas of Severitus and Jazz's ideas. By the way Jazz gave me the idea of Sev being Albus's son from her story The Severus He Saved.


	27. Turned Upside Down

Remember: Peace, Love and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be? (Sev included!)

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I merely own the plot and all new things you may have never seen before.

**A/N:** Things have been quiet just a _little_ too long.....

Chapter 27- Turned Upside Down

Draco leaned back against the soft green cushions, stroking Amanda's creamy fur. He'd spent the last week in the third bedroom of the Potions Master's quarters. Severus and Harry had been extremely accommodating to the misplaced Slytherin. In Draco's short time there, he'd seen and learned so much about what a true family should be. It made him a tad jealous of their relationship but that feeling was chased away when Kit was around. In her presence he knew he would never have to pretend or put on any pretenses. It was hard to believe that she saw him as her son after only knowing him for two months. Her explanation for the occurrence was that it was Fate, he was supposed to come under her care just as Harry had come under Severus's care. Draco wasn't sure about that, but then again he was ready to believe just about anything, especially after all that had happened. As to Harry and he, they were getting along, most of the time. Every now and then he'd snap at the Gryffindor but old habits died hard. Harry had been extremely understanding in helping him break his snarly attitude but he did give as good as he got. Draco didn't remember him being that good and figured he'd picked it up from the Potions Master.

Though he enjoyed his new residence immensely, he knew it was only temporary. Eventually he would have to rejoin the rest of the student body, a notion he dreaded. Once outside these rooms he would have no protection. Not a good thing when faced with the Death Eaters' children. He needed a plan, an advantage, but one had yet to present itself.

"Hey sport, how's it going?" Draco greeted the charming smile of Severus's cousin, Artemis, with one of his own. The man possessed a magnetic personality and the Slytherin had liked him immediately. Another person he felt he could be himself around.

"I'm all right. You?" Artemis shrugged, reclining in his chair. 

"All right I guess. Have you seen Kit?" At this the blonde shook his head, having to keep from raising an eyebrow at the disappointment in the other's eyes. Where had that come from? Surely he didn't.....? His thought was cut short as a worried Headmaster entered the room. Draco's hand stilled from stroking the puffskein, concern gripping his mind. Had something happened to Harry and Severus? Both were out on a mission today, Harry's first field assignment. Those that had to stay behind could only hope that it went well.

"Headmaster?" he asked cautiously as the man collapsed into the remaining chair. The white and auburn hair glistened as he shook his head, negating the boy's suspicions.

"Professor Tamra has just turned in her resignation. Family trouble has called her back to the States. That, unfortunately, leaves us without an Ancient Runes professor." Draco winced; small wonder the Headmaster seemed worried. To suddenly be one teacher short in a time when one was uncertain of who to trust, he shook his head.

"Ancient Runes did you say?" Artemis asked curiously. The Headmaster perked up and nodded, understanding filling his gaze. Draco wished they would let him know what was going on, he hadn't a clue. 

"Would you be interested Artemis? You would be qualified; you mastered every subject you took," the Headmaster said. The crystal shop owner winced.

"Every one but Potions," a sigh, "but I was always hopeless at that. Of course Albus, I'd love to take the job. When do I start?" The eldest mage was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Next week would be fine, you can spend that time moving into the castle." The Order member nodded, mis-matched eyes clouded in thought. It would be a small matter of changing the ownership of the shop to another member, though he was sad to do so, he loved working there. Of his personal effects, there were few, he hardly stayed in one place more than a year or so. That he'd spent nearly five years in England was a major surprise. Why had he failed to settle down? Perhaps because he had found not reason to do so. Perhaps that was all about to change.

Draco could not suppress the grin that was spreading across his face. Artemis was going to teach at Hogwarts! In one of his classes no less! The grin quickly faded when a thought came unbidden to his mind. Would he be returning to classes?

"Headmaster?" The cerulean blue gaze caught the squirming Slytherin in its sights.

"Yes, Draco?" No longer was he referred to as Malfoy, by his own request. For now he simply used his first name, pending the decision of his surname. His 'father' had already publically disowned him, though by law Lucius and Narcissa were still his legal guardians. His own vault, containing a small fortune, had been transferred to the Potions Master's for the time being. Whatever people wished to call him when the ordeal was over, he would never again answer to the soiled name of Malfoy. And contrary to Lucius's claims, it was his father, not Draco, who had soiled it.

"About my classes...." The Headmaster held up a hand to stop him. 

"Do not worry about that dear boy, it will be worked out when Severus and Harry return."

***

At the present moment, the afore mentioned two were up to their necks in more trouble than they needed or wished. They were out-manned nearly two to one, not promising odds. The only factor in their favor was that they were heavily entrenched and fortifying more by the minute. They could not move. Advance was not an option. It had become a game of who had more patience as the hours dragged on. Both leaders hoped their inactivity would force the Death Eaters into a foolish attack, giving them the chance to weaken their foes as much as possible. Moody would (hopefully) appear soon to provide them with much needed aide.

"Braddock, plug that hole!" Harry barked as the woman scrambled to follow the boy leader's order. He and Severus were in the center of the Aurors mixed Phoenixers (as the fighters of the Order of the Phoenix had been dubbed). The formation they were in now, a complete circle, had its advantages and disadvantages. While their position ensured support for any section, it also meant they could be taken down by a full siege, if executed properly. They could only hope the Death Eaters did not have that kind of discipline for they could not retreat, the enemy would merely pursue and destroy them. They could only wait for the Death Eaters to attack, and attack they would, for the two mages had confidence in their people's patience. There were only twenty-five men and woman and they could not afford to lose one.

"See anything?" Harry asked as his Father lowered his Omnioculars.

"Not a thing and I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Harry's mouth thinned to a grim line as he relieved his Father of the glasses and pressed him to his eyes. 

"It's not good when the Death Eaters are involved. And no sign of Moody either." A flicker in the distance caught his attention and he focused on that point. Death Eaters on the move. Damn. 

"Here they come!" he bellowed. There was a silent but subtle shifting as the fighters went from battle alert to battle ready. Harry slid effortlessly into his place as Severus did opposite him. They were not to stay near one another during the fight, a simple rule. In case (Merlin forbid) one of them was killed (they kept forgetting they were mages and therefore immortal), it was likely the other would survive.

The first wave was the worst they had suffered through all day. Many fell under the storm of curses from either side and a heavy mist blanketed the field, thanks to Severus's and Harry's power. Thank God no one had used the Killing Curse. Their group was under strict orders not to use the spell under any circumstances. The Death Eaters were under no such restraints. Harry only hoped they never realized that. 

An order was barked; the Death Eaters retreated. Wounded from both sides were carried away to be treated. Kit and Seri were somewhere in the wings near by. As the only local field Healers they had strict orders to remain out of the fight. Not an easy thing as Harry knew both were itching to join the fray. They would have made excellent Aurors or Phoenixers but their calling lie elsewhere, the medical field versus the battle field. That field, the teenager knew, was a whole different type of battle.

"How many did we lose?" Severus inquired as he took the place beside his son. The man moved in complete silence and the boy marveled at such a useful skill. 

"Four. Two Aurors, two Phoenixers. We can't afford to lose anymore they'll overrun us. Hell, they are doing that now." Severus nodded in silent agreement and moved away to make arrangements to compensate for the missing four. The circle was now tighter, more secure. It would not matter, the boy knew, they would break on the next attack. But if they were going down, they would do so in a blaze of glory. A snake hissed, slithering its way through the tightly packed bodies. Seeing the teenager it made its way toward him. 

#What have you seen?# Harry demanded, squinting at the horizon. Scales clicked as the snake pulled itself upright. 

#Man with tree branch for leg, coming this way from that direction.# The snake pointed with his tail in the direction Harry was gazing.

#Good. Thank you.# The reptile knew a dismissal when he heard one and bowed before slinking away. The fire mage moved silently to his father's side, placing his lips to the other's ear. 

"Moody's on the march behind the Death Eaters, are you ready?" Severus nodded and Harry retreated, sending up red and gold sparks. Their fighters, Aurors and Phoenixers alike, knew that signal. Charge. As a single mass they rose and marched down the hill, yelling at the top of their lungs. The Death Eaters were caught off guard and in their moment of confusion, Moody attacked. It was short and sweet, the Death Eaters stood no chance against their combined forces. They were captured and Aurors escorted the prisoners to the Ministry for questioning. A hand fell on Harry's shoulder and he looked up to see the dirt-covered face of his father. 

"Let's go home, our job is done." 

***

A few days later Draco walked into the living room of the dungeon quarters. The sight that greeted him was.....unusual. He could have _sworn_ there had only been _one_ couch that morning not _two_ as there were now. Creeping to the closest, he peeked over and spied the ragged figure.

"Harry, what in all the Seven Hells happened to you?" he exclaimed, jaw-slackening at the sight of the teenager. The fire mage resembled, to Draco's estimation, someone who had lost a battle with the Whomping Willow. The other did not bother to raise his head.

"I've already been through them all today, thank you," the voice was tired, nay, exhausted, more so than the Slytherin had ever heard it. 

"Merlin himself never spoke a truer statement," another voice, that of Seri, croaked from the other couch.

"What did you two do to get yourselves this way?" 

"A very good question," Draco turned to see Artemis, Severus, Albus and Kit enter the room, "What _did_ you do?" Albus and Severus split from the others; Albus going to Harry, Severus to Seri. The occupants of the couch moaned loudly as warm hands began soothing trails over back, shoulders, and neck. Kit and Artemis pulled up chairs to watch the amusing show while Draco planted himself at their feet. Silence, broken only be occasionally grunts of pain, prevailed until both massages were stopped and their recipients lifted into sitting positions. Seri leaned heavily against the Potions Master, her head resting on his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently, running gentle circles along her back. He had never seen the woman so depleted before and it worried him greatly. Seeing both Harry _and_ the healer in such a state served to intensify the feeling. 

"The session didn't go as well as you'd hoped, eh?" Both woman and teenager winced, tenderly touching their temples. 

"Please, Severus, not so loud. Both of us have migraines the size of the Asian continent at the moment," Seri begged.

"That is a definite yes, Father," Harry added in the same pain-laden tone.

"The question still remains," Artemis cut in as Severus lifted Seri into his arms and traveled to the other couch, "what did you two do?" The Potions Master settled the woman on his left side, leaving Harry at his right. 

"Do you remember Frank and Regina Longbottom?" The Headmaster asked as he arranged his grandson carefully. The crystal shop owner nodded, deep sadness shining from his eyes. 

"Only too well, they were in my year. They're still in St. Mungo's are they not?" The fire mage nodded, then winced.

"Longbottom? Neville Longbottom's parents? What happened to them?" It was Severus who answered when it seemed no one else wished to.

"Just after the downfall of Voldemort, Frank and Regina were tortured to the brink of insanity by a group of Death Eaters trying to locate the Dark Lord. They didn't know where he was." The blonde Slytherin swallowed hard.

"You mean, they're.....insane?" The others nodded. Draco leaned back and Kit ran a hand through his hair, murmuring sympathetically. 

"So, what are doing with them?" Artemis asked. Kit answered for the two.

"They're trying to cure them." Draco and Artemis stared at her in plain confusion.

"But, wouldn't that be impossible?" Artemis wondered aloud.

"No," Harry answered from his burrow between Father and Grandfather, "Human minds are like balls of yarn; they have many twists and turns yet you can still find the end. Frank and Regina's minds are no longer like that. Their yarn balls have been unraveled and tangled. All we must do is find one end and begin to roll the string back up. Believe me, that has to be the most difficult part. Seri and I were going to be the first to test the theory of doing this and if we were successful, we were going to bring in Severus and Kit." Draco and Artemis both had to admit respect for the gutsy Gryffindor. Not many would think to undertake such a task but he had; noble to the end.

"Don't you want anything for the pain? I'm sure Mother Leopard can brew something," the Slytherin offered while Kit beamed at him. Seri and Harry shook their heads.

"We can't, it will undo all that we did today. I'm not certain why it would, it just would," Seri explained, "Besides," she reached over the Potions Master and grasped Harry's hand in her own, "Misery loves company, doesn't it, childing?" The Gryffindor gave the hand a squeeze.

"Too true, Mother," a yawn, "too true." The Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Before you two get any rest there is a matter we must attend to first." He nodded in the young Slytherin's direction. Ah, so it was time to discuss the ever-important question: what to do with Draco. Artemis spoke up first.

"I have an idea, actually. Why not let him pose as my son?" A moment of silence followed as they stared at him in shock. This irritated him.

"What? It's not that far fetched, is it?" Severus shook his head. 

"It's not that, cousin. I think we are all merely wondering exactly on how you plan to pull that one off is all." Mis-matched eyes sparkled merrily as he began his tale.

"Well, as you know, I spent most of my life after school out of the country. It's only been the last few years that I've been in England at all. The way this story goes is that I married while gone, and made a family. When Voldemort's return called me back, I left my wife and son to come help. A month ago, my wife passed away and my son came to live with me, hence being transferred to Hogwarts. What do you think?" The group traded glances, it sounded plausible.

"So, I'd be playing your son?" Draco surmised and the Ancient Runes teacher nodded.

"Yes, though you would need a new name and a disguise, but I think we could pull it off." The Slytherin grinned, this was going to be interesting.

"Then let's do it."

***

"Your attention please," Albus's voice broke out over the buzz of conversation in the Great Hall. Talk ceased as heads turned to their Headmaster. He smiled benignly at them. 

"I have a very important announcement to make so I must ask for you to remain silent for a few moments. As some of you may have noticed, Ancient Runes has been canceled for the past week," a few nodded in the crowd, "I'm afraid it because Professor Tamra was called home to the United States," A groan escaped the students' lips and Albus held up his hand for silence, "However, we were able to find her replacement who agreed to come, even on such short notice. He is to be treated with the same respect as the rest of us. Allow me to introduce your new Ancient Runes professor, Artemis Maxwell." He waved an hand in the man's direction. The new professor stood and took a brief bow for the scattered applause, the strongest of which was coming from Harry. 

"Also," Albus continued when the applause died away, "we have a new student joining our ranks as well," From a side door a tall, thin boy slipped inside and marched resolutely to the staff table, "He is Professor Maxwell's son, Aurelius Delius Maxwell." The boy nodded his midnight black hair to the crowd, his one blue and green eye glowing. The Headmaster leaned over the table and dropped the aged Sorting Hat over the head of the 'new' student.

_"Ah, so back are we, Mr. Malfoy?"_ the Hat whispered in his ear. 

'Yes,' Draco thought back, 'you must re-sort me. But I can't go back to Slytherin.'

_"Just as well, I wasn't thinking of putting you there anyhow. Hmmm.....so, what am I going to do with you?"_ Draco had the almost uncontrollable urge to shrug.

'Put me anywhere but Slytherin, that's all I ask.' This statement did not satisfy the Hat as it continued to grumble under its breath.

_"Strong mind, willingness to learn. Perhaps Ravenclaw? No, no, not there. Unafraid of toil I see. That makes you a prime candidate for Hufflepuff," _ Draco almost gagged, _"But I do not believe you would fit there. Well, that only leaves one House and one that seems to suit you well. Brave, loyal to true friends and a certain disregard for the rules. Yes, yes, you belong in_ GRYFFINDOR!!!" The last was shouted to the Great Hall and the Hat was plucked from Draco's head. The table to his left clapped enthusiastically as he joined them. Harry grinned and clapped the stunned boy on the back. 

"Welcome to the other side of the tracks, Aury."

***

Harry led the dreadfully nervous Draco towards the Gryffindor Common room. He was a prefect, it was his duty; the assigned 'tour guide'. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the fire mage halted, turning to the other boy.

"Ready?" Draco straightened and nodded. Now came the true test.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." Harry nodded as well; he could sense the boy's confidence in himself to play the charade faultlessly. They could only hope that confidence was not misplaced. He turned to the patient painting.

"Phoenixes," he gave as the password. Draco could not help but smirk, wondering who had picked _that_ out. He was given no chance to think on it as he hurried to follow Harry through the hole. The sight that greeted him was.....foreign to what he thought of as a common room. But, he reminded himself, these are Gryffindors, it was bound to be different here. It was Gryffindor, and everything Slytherin wasn't. Warm and inviting, he found himself at home, only he wished there was a bit more black, as it was his favorite color. The room's two new occupants were paid little mind until Harry called the Gryffindor fifth years to him. 

"Everyone, this is our new year-mate, Aurelius Maxwell." Ron was the first to open the lines of communication by extending his hand. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor in particular, Aurelius, I'm Ron Weasley." After a moments hesitation, Draco clasped it in his own. So strange, he knew all these people, yet he had to pretend he didn't.

"Pleased to meet you, Ron, and it's just Aury, Aurelius sounds too formal." The redhead grinned as did some of the others. 

"Aury it is then. So, your Dad's the new professor. Where are you from?" The Slytherin- turned-Gryffindor was prepared for this and answered promptly.

"Rome, Dad lived there with Mum till a few years back. He came here at Uncle Sev's request." Now that statement earned a few raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me, did you say, 'Uncle Sev'?" Dean asked. Suppressing a smirk of victory at the slight shock he'd managed to obtain he nodded.

"Yes, Professor Snape and my Dad are cousins, so he's not really my uncle, I just call him that." Lavender wrinkled her nose.

"Ew. I don't think I would want to be related to Professor Snape," Harry raised an eyebrow and she added hastily, "no offense Harry." He snorted but let the comment slide.

"None taken," he mumbled under his breath. Draco frowned at the Gryffindor's sentiments and decided to defend his two friends.

"Uncle Sev's really nice, you just have to get to know him." Harry smiled as he realized what the other was trying to do. Might as well add his two cents in.

"But that's the hard part. You have to chip through a thick ice wall." The 'new' student contained a snort but could not help but roll his eyes. 

"Oh yes, a _very_ thick ice wall." The other fifth years glanced among themselves, left out of this inside banter. Hermione spoke up.

"What classes do you have, Aury?" 

"The same as all of you. My electives are Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry ribbed him in the side.

"Aren't you glad you dropped Divination?" he jibed, sly grin crossing his face. Now Draco really did snort.

"If the Divination professor here is anything like the one back home, yes." 

"What was she like?" Parvati Patil asked eagerly. Draco smirked.

"_He_ was a total fraud. Loved predicting death and destruction on global scales." Ron sighed dramatically.

"Sounds like Trelawny's husband." All but Lavender and Parvati laughed, those two merely looked highly affronted.

"Don't mock her, she's a genius," Lavender sniffed, nose lifting in the air. Hermione snorted.

"Oh please, Lavender, she's a fake. She barely knows how to pour the tea out of the tea pot." Coming from Hermione, that was harsh.

"Well, if you think that. Come on Lavender." The two girls stood and stalked away amid snickers. Harry shook his head.

"You guys shouldn't pick on them. They don't pick on you for the things you like." Seamus grinned.

"Ah, but, Harry, it's so much fun, picking on them. Their so sensitive to certain things." The fire mage rolled his eyes amid the laughter from the other boys.

"So, Harry, have you heard anything about Malfoy, they say he's still missing?" Ron asked as he leaned back in his chair. Without hesitation, the fire mage shook his head.

"Not a thing, and I'm getting worried. No one has been able to find him." The obvious lie, to Draco at least, was spoken with such casualness, it amazed the Slytherin-turned-Gryffindor. Perhaps there was more to Harry than he let on. But, he noticed when the other Gryffindors had turned away, Harry made a sign to Ron and Hermione. Draco knew that sign, his friend had taught it to him. It meant they would talk later. Hermione frowned but said nothing. She glanced at her watch and gasped. 

"You guys, we have to go! We're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures!" Grabbing her bag she darted out the room, followed hastily by the others. 

"Is it always this chaotic around here?" Draco asked Harry as the two raced to their class, hoping not to be late.

"Yes, I am afraid it is," The dark-haired boy confessed. Draco grinned.

"Excellent! I think I'm going to like it here."

***

"All right, all right, gather 'round, gather 'round," Hagrid waved his massive hands in his direction as the students flocked to the giant. The warm black gaze drifted over the crowd, checking to make sure all were present. Seeing this was so, he clapped his hands together. 

"Taday we'll be a learnin' 'bout the unicorn families. Most know of the common pure white unicorns but can anyone name the three rarest families?" The dark-haired Draco answered before the others.

"The Mastords are one." Hagrid beamed at his new student.

"Very good, Aury, five points to Gryffindor. Now, can you tell me where they come from?" The student nodded.

"Egypt, the Sahara Desert," he replied with a superior smirk. One the gamekeeper found familiar.

"Correct again, another five points. Now, can anyone name any others?" Hermione's hands shot up into the air and Hagrid nodded to her. She cleared her throat.

"The Ciame from America," she answered promptly. The half-giant awarded her points as well. 

"Now that leaves one more, which is it?" It was Harry that spoke.

"Barice, found in Great Britain." He grinned at 'Aury', Ron and Hermione who returned it, knowing why he found this so amusing. He was one after all. 

"Excellent Harry, now were gonna learn even more by......" Harry's focus faded out as he thought back to a conversation he had not long ago with Silverhoof. 

***Flashback***

Silverhoof and her companion Silverblaze (Harry) matched step for step as the walked quietly towards the center of the Forbidden Forest. Silverblaze was built much like the mare beside him: tall with long, elegant legs; gracefully arched neck; wide, dish-face with the black horn in the shape of a lightening bolt. He'd earned the name Silverblaze from the silver blaze than ran down his face in the shape of his famous scar. He pranced along beside her happily, nuzzling her playfully every now and then. She would seem to smile and give him a nudge back, followed occasionally by a flick of her tail. Silverhoof was taking him for the first time to meet the rest of her band, which she herself headed. The Gryffindor had to admit to being more than a bit curious about the elusive creature who's form he could take. Silverhoof had taken it upon herself to educate him on the ways of her band. 

~Is it much further?~ The excitement contained within him made him sound like a child. Silverhoof nodded, whickering in amusement.

~Almost, little one, you must have patience.~ Silverblaze snorted but the spring within his step betrayed his mounting excitement. They tucked their wings in close as they trotted through thick brush, only to come out in a clear grove. Many horned heads lifted and whinned a greeting to their leader. Silverhoof returned it and left the animagus's side, weaving through the band. She checked with each member, inquiring to his or her health and happiness. All assured her that they were content, and some queried as to who the new stallion was. Silverhoof turned to see the animagus shifting nervously on his miss-matched feet. She trotted over and touched his nose.

~They won't bite, why don't you go say hello and introduce yourself?~ When the young stallion hesitated she butted him in the rear. With a squeal of surprise he darted forward, straight into a gaggle of Silverhoof's relatives. They immediately surrounded him, curious noses poking from all directions. Silverhoof lowered herself to the ground and watched as the Gryffindor answered the others many questions, even fending off the advances of the few bolder fillies. Eventually he broke away, after declining to run with the other young stallions, and settled beside the head mare. 

~Well, what do you think of them?~ she asked as he situated himself. Wide green eyes spoke loudly. 

~They're amazing, so friendly, even to a stranger.~ The equine nodded her head.

~Yes, that is the way we function.~

~I'm curious about one thing.~ Silverhoof flicked an idle fly away with her tail.

~What's that?~ 

~The mares with the white rings around their front left legs, what does that symbolize? I noticed some possess it, and some don't, like you for example.~ He lifted a wing and pointed at one of the passing creatures as she walked in step with an older stallion. Silverhoof sighed and stretched out her neck to the ground.

~Well, little one, those who possess are soul bonded.~

~Soul bonded?~ he repeated with a bewildered whicker. The mare's black satin coat gleamed in the moonlight. 

~Yes, their soul and another's are bound together by an unbreakable force: love.~ The young stallion nodded in understanding but was still not satisfied. 

~Then you haven't found your mate?~ The mare let out a sad laugh.

~Yes, Harry, I have.~ That only added to the other's confusion.

~Then why are you not bonded to him?~ Silverblaze demanded. She peered at him with one large blue eye.

~Because we are too different Harry, we cannot, at the moment, be together.~ The young stallion let out a snort of frustration. 

~I don't understand.~ The mare watched him for a moment before surging to her feet.

~Come, let's see if I can show you.~ The Gryffindor scrambled to his feet and followed the other as she wove her way through the other unicorns. Eventually she halted and extended her neck to point at a distant shape.

~See them?~ Silverhoof squinted into the distance. Several yard away was another unicorn, a filly. On her back was an enormous black Veras cat. The feline was washing his whiskers and would occasionally lick the unicorn's coat. The filly nuzzled the cat and nipped his tail. It was then the young stallion noticed the white ring around the equine's leg. 

~Is she bonded to the Veras cat?~ Silverhoof nodded, pulling him away by his mane. They walked slowly away, heading back in the general direction of Hogwarts. ~So, not all of you are bonded to other Barice Unicorns.~ It was more a statement than a question. The mare was silent before answering.

~Yes. The majority that bond do so to other unicorns inside or outside their band. However, as you know, we can bond to humans to make them our family, our foals.~

~Like I am to you?~ Silverhoof whickered.

~Exactly. Though, you are more like my grandfoal than foal.~ The animagus squinted at her. 

~That would make you my granddame, correct?~

~Yes.~ The stallion's step quickened and he pranced ahead of her.

~Then I'm calling you grandma from now on.~ He laughed delightedly when he heard the startled whiny behind him and sped up to get away from playful teeth and hooves. ~So,~ Silverblaze continued when the play stopped, ~Can you become soul bonded to humans?~ The mare nodded.

~Yes, in fact, two of my band are. Lighfoot is bonded to her human, though she doesn't know it yet.~ After that she fell silent, spiking the mage's curiosity. 

~Who's the other?~ No answer. ~Silverhoof?~ The unicorn stopped and lifted a wing in the castle's direction. 

~You better get back, I'm sure Severus is waiting for you.~

~But Silverhoof......~ He turned to find her gone. He sighed and trotted to his home. ~Goodnight, Grandma.~

***End of Flashback***

"Now, seein' as it would be too dangerous to lead you lot into the Forest, we're gonna be practicing with regular ponies. Come on now, they're just in the next paddock." Hagrid led the curious students through the field to a familiar white fence. This was the area the hippogriffs had been kept during their third year. Harry chuckled silently as he remembered Draco's....ahem....incident with Buckbeak. Surely that wouldn't happen again, would it? The professor ordered them to remain behind at the fence. The class waited in silence. Only a few minutes had passed before Hagrid came back over the hill. With him came over two dozen ponies. Draco immediately recognized two types: Dales and Fell. As they were brought to the fence the students were allowed a better view of the creatures. Most varied in shades of brown, few black and gray, one solid white. This one drew the dragon's attention as it stood alert. Brown eyes met blue and green as it spied him as well. 

"I know these beasties ain't magical creatures, but their fine animals. Smart as whips all of 'em so watch yourselves. Over the next several months ye'll be learnin' 'ow to take care of 'em, and ride 'em. This will be preparin' ye for after February when ye'll be learnin' to ride winged horses." An excited whisper ran through the crowd which Hagrid quieted with a wave of his hand. "Come on over and pick yer mounts." Draco needed no further encouragement as he climbed through the fence and approached the white pony. The little mare, nor more than thirteen hands high, stood proudly awaiting his arrival. He halted a mere two feet from her and in held up his arms. 

~Well? What are you waiting for? I know your curious, come on.~ The pony said nothing in reply but trotted over. Draco endured the equine's nose wandering over him, taking in his scent. After a moment, she ceased her inspection and came around in front of him. 

~You'll do.~ Was all she said. Draco had to laugh as he took a hold of her halter. 

~I'll do, huh? Well, I think you'll do too.~ Harry approached, solid black mare in tow. 

"What do you think? Her name's Coaldust and I think I know why." 

+Could it be because she's as black as coal dust?+ Ro asked as she landed between the pony's ears. The two teenagers were surprised when the equine did not immediately bolt but snorted out a response, stamping her foot. 'Aury' burst out laughing while Rowena squawked indignantly.

"What did she say?" Harry asked when the other had settled down. Draco snickered.

"It translates along the line that Ro's beak is bigger than her brain capacity." The fire mage joined in the laughter as removed the disgruntled bird from her place.

"Uh oh, I think we better go give Neville a hand, I think he needs it," Draco nodded in the Gryffindor's direction. Harry turned and viewed the scene with a grimace.

"I think your right, let's go." With their two new friends, the Gryffindors made their way over to where Neville was trying to approach a soft-eyed gray. He would get close but the mare would swish her tail or sneeze and he'd back away as if he'd been slapped. Leaving their mares to graze, Draco approached the gray while Harry went to the frightened student. 

"What's the matter, Neville?" The prefect asked of the shaking boy. Neville sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I just keep thinking of what happened to Malfoy, I don't want that to happen to me." Harry laid a hand on the other's shoulder reassuringly.

"Neville, trust me, that is not going to happen. I think this little mare is just right for you. They're all gentle, really. Just go up to her and don't make any sudden movements to frighten her. All right?" The boy took a deep breath.

"All right." The mage patted his shoulder. Draco laid a hand on the mare's halter and cupped her ear to his mouth. 

~Be gentle with him, he's scared of you.~ The doe eyes of the mare blinked. 

~As gentle as a new born foal,~ she promised. He nodded and joined the other two Gryffindors. From his pocket he drew a large carrot and held it out to his classmate. 

"Take this and see if you can't win her over," he offered. Neville accepted the vegetable with a grateful smile and cautiously approached the gray pony. She stood stock still, waiting for him. Neville swallowed and held out the carrot. The mare extended her neck and sniffed it before giving it a nibble with her teeth. When the small Gryffindor discovered he still had his fingers he edged a little closer, until he was standing beside her head, hand on her halter. She munched the happily and when she finished, blew her warm breath in his face. He laughed and wiped away the bit of snot and carrot. When Harry and Draco approached he had a huge grin on his face. 

"I did it! And she's really nice too," he said eagerly. Both nodded.

"What's her name?" Draco inquired. Neville lifted the tag from her neck. 

"Nana. Seems to fit her doesn't it?" Harry chuckled, patting the mare's neck. 

"It does indeed, it does indeed."

***

Silverhoof's heart hammered painfully in her chest as she galloped wildly through the Forbidden forest. She sensed, rather than saw, the predators that were chasing her. Strange cat creatures she had never seen before had attacked her and her band. Caught so off guard, the unicorns had not been able to put up a strong defense, but had managed to secret away their foals and their mothers. Silverhoof and five other of her strongest had remained behind to combat the vicious beasts. Now only she remained. Too tired and unable fight any longer, she had taken flight, dashing into the undergrowth. The creatures had given chase, relentlessly running her down. She stumbled, almost losing her footing, and felt another claw rack across her tender flesh. She screamed in pain and dashed off in a new direction: towards Hogwarts.

***

Cloud, the white mare that had chosen Draco, moved restlessly on her feet. The student could sense her uneasiness and ran a calming hand over her withers.

~What is it, girl?~ The mare lifted her nose to the air, lip curling back as she tasted it.

~Danger's approaching,~ she replied curtly. Draco looked around to see the other ponies were shifting nervously as well. 

"Harry!" he yelled but the teenager was already staring intently into the forest. 

"I know, Aury, I know." The new Gryffindor moved beside the mage and tried to follow his gaze into the forest, but saw nothing. 

"What do you sense?" Harry closed his eyes and lifted his head, nostrils flaring. A few seconds passed before his eyes snapped open.

"Silverhoof!" he cried. As he did so, a large unicorn burst through the thick foliage, stumbling towards the group. The animagus rushed to her as she gave a great shudder and crashed to the ground. Harry slid on his knees, catching her head in his lap. One blurry, blue eye looked at him. 

~Harry....~ she coughed weakly and he shushed her, running a hand along her neck. The beast was in bad shape. Her normally satin black coat had lost its sheen, now slick with blood and sweat. Part of her tail was missing, he noticed, and her sides heaved with the effort of trying to breath. 

"Hold on, Silverhoof, please hold on." he whispered. Draco suddenly appeared beside him. He placed a pale hand over her chest and forehead, mindful of the blood and horn. 

"Harry, she's dying." No, please no.

"No!" he cried, hugging her neck, "Silverhoof, you're my granddame, you can't die." This couldn't be happening, she was a part of his family, and she couldn't leave him. He had to help her. Some how. 

"Harry! Aury! Get away from her! She could be dangerous!" Hagrid boomed from the distance, coming towards them. Thoughts and emotions raged in circles about the young mage's brain, each demanding his attention. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Silverhoof, she needed his help. A plan suddenly formed within in Harry's mind and he knew without a doubt that it would work. He grabbed Draco's collar and pulled his ear to his mouth. 

"Get the students out of here, I'm going to take her to Albus. I have to transform and I can't in front of them. Take them to Hagrid's hut, they all should fit, then come back here." The other Gryffindor knew not to argue, especially when the mage had that slightly crazed, yet very determined look in his eye. Rising to his feet, he waved off the nearing students and professor. Neither was about to go that easily. Many wanted to see the creature up close and why she was causing Harry so much distress. He argued with many, demanding they leave. They refused. Becoming frustrated, he called upon the ponies help. Cloud and Coaldust took up guard positions in front of Harry and the fallen unicorn, snapping at anyone who came too close. The other ponies gathered a line in front of the students and began driving them back towards the gamekeeper's hut. There were many frustrated yells and some even tried to hex the equines. The spells merely bounce off a barrier Draco had placed around them. He could not let them be harmed after all. The students found themselves being shoved by many noses and bodies through the large doorway and into the hut. Even Hagrid was pushed inside. Once all were secure, Draco locked the door and blacked out the windows to prevent anyone from seeing what was about to occur. He returned to Harry's side to find the mage whispering into the unicorn's ear. She gave a faint nod and the fire mage pulled Draco back. 

"What's happening?" he asked. The other Gryffindor shook his head as a luminous silver fire engulfed the fallen creature's body. He watched with a distinct sadness in his glowing green orbs. 

"When a Barice unicorn is near death, they have the option of dying or trying to become a human. If it works, they will continue to live," The fire intensified and a pain-laden whiny filtered through it, causing Harry to wince, "I hope." Both watched silently as the fire continued to rage stronger, allowing them no view of the beast within. In the back of his mind, Harry could taste the worry and anticipation from his Father and Grandfather. He'd had to fight tooth and nail to keep them from rushing outside when they'd first detected the unicorn's condition. They were waiting for him in the Headmaster's bedroom, along with Seri, Kit and Artemis. In his mind's eye he could picture them: Kit and Artemis speaking quietly by the door; Severus and Seri sitting beside one another, Seri holding the Potions Master's hand; Severus's hand wrapped tightly around the Darkwing feather, almost drawing blood; Albus pacing the length and breadth of his room, the unconscious tugging at his beard betraying his overwhelming worry. He gave his head a shake. Must focus on what was at hand. Without warning the fire suddenly died, leaving behind a scorched ground. The two Gryffindors rushed forward to find a woman lying on her side, unconscious. 

"Silverhoof," Harry ran a hand over her head. She was nude, creamy white skin gleaming in the sunlight. From her head flowed a torrent of lush silver hair. The first thing they noticed, however, were the gigantic black wings folded against her back. Standing out prominently from her high forehead was a somewhat familiar, if distorted, symbol. The fire mage brushed the long bangs aside to get a better view and gasped. It was a lightening bolt, an upside down lightening bolt. Quickly, Harry removed his scarlet cloak and placed it over her frail body, snapping the phoenix clasp in place. He nodded to the other Gryffindor and backed away, lifting his arms out. Around him grew a column of red fire, obscuring him from view. 'Aury' shielded his vision until the fire died away and Arrigo remained. The phoenix lowered himself as close to the ground as possible as Draco gathered the woman into his arms and climbed on his back. When he was settled, thin tendrils of fire blazed up and wrapped securely around his waist, preventing him from sliding. Draco's grip tightened as Arrigo suddenly lifted into the air, golden plumage glinting in the sunlight. In the next second, the new Gryffindor found himself inside the Headmaster's bedroom. Albus immediately relieved him of the woman's burdening weight, laying her gently on his massive bed. Draco hopped down and Harry popped back into existence. He joined the other two healers as they probed the still body, checking to see if all was well. The Headmaster's cerulean blue eyes were wide with worry as he held one of the woman's small hands within his own. Eventually, all three healers drew away, and with a sigh of relief.

"She's going to be just fine," Seri assured Albus as she climbed off the massive bed. A small smile showed his thankfulness but he did not release the hand he held.

"When she wakes, she's likely to be confused and disoriented. It will probably take a few days for her to adjust to her new body," Kit continued as she moved to stand beside her cub. 

"Will....will she be able to transform back?" Severus asked. Seri sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid that's the question we can't answer, only time will tell." The others' attention was drawn from the sleeping woman as Harry once again perched on the window. 

"Where are you going fireling?" The Potion Master asked as Harry pushed open the window. The fire mage glanced back.

"To release the students from Hagrid's hut and to fulfill my promise to Silverhoof." With that said he leapt from the window and a golden phoenix glided through the air a moment later.

"Come on," the golden-haired healer whispered into the Potions Master's ear, "let's leave them alone." With a nod they herded Kit, Artemis and Draco from the room. Albus did not acknowledge their discrete exit. On impulse he stood and transformed, into a Veras cat. The sleek black feline body grew, becoming as large as a tiger. Albus curled himself around the sleeping woman, blue eyes watching her intently. He intended to be there when she woke.

***

Arrigo first swept towards the distant hut, determined to take care of that first. The ponies were milling around it, most grazing. Cloud and Coaldust watched him intently as he flew overhead and landed lightly before the wooden door. With a sweep of his wing the door unlocked and windows returned to normal. Arrigo took to the air as students surged from the stuffy hut, grumbling loudly. Ron and Hermione searched for any sign of their friends when the red-head suddenly spotted the circling phoenix. He pointed it out to Hermione and she squinted up at it. 

"Arrigo," she whispered and her boyfriend nodded. 

"That must be why Harry locked us in the hut, he didn't want the others to see him transform." The brown-haired girl frowned. 

"Then what about Aury?" she argued. Ron shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I'm betting we'll find out soon enough."

***

Silverblaze, with Su Lin, picked his way carefully though the forest. While Draco had been taking care of the students, Silverhoof had made the mage promise to take care of her band for her. Harry had agreed, and to them he was now headed. Su Lin had appeared almost by magic when he'd been about to enter the forest, demanding that she accompany him. Knowing arguing with the stubborn feline would be no good, he'd agreed and she now perched on his long back, silver eyes alert to any danger. The animagus suddenly halted, stretching his nose to the ground.

~What is it?~ The Veras cat asked as she peeked over the side. The unicorn lifted his head with a snap and gave it a shake. 

~Blood, Silverhoof's blood.~ The feline was silent, sensing the other's mounting anger. She feared for what ever had harmed the mare, for it was likely to be dissected by this one, piece by piece. 

~They can't have gone much farther, let's keep going.~ She gave him a quick nip on the neck to draw his attention back to the present. Silverblaze snorted, but moved on. The blood proved useful as it provided them with a trail to follow. The mage found himself once again in the grove where the mare had introduced him to her family. Lying in five terrible heaps on the ground were the carcasses of the unicorns, the ones that had remained behind. With a grief filled whiny, he nudged each body, wishing there was some way he could bring them back. But they were beyond the measures of his healing talents. Sighing he stood in the middle and did the only thing he could think of, he set them on fire. The foul smell burning flesh seared its way into his sensitive nostrils and he bolted away, needing to escape both the scene and scent. Su Lin remained vigilant in her watch but would occasionally give a lick of encouragement as he moved on through the forest. It was sometime before he found Silverhoof's band, gathered together at a strong flowing stream. They were a sad sight. Many nursed minor cuts, others had lost patches of hair, and one tiny filly limped in particular. The mage approached her first and ordered her to remain still while he touched his nose to the gaping wound on her hip. Chocolate brown eyes widened as a strange golden light surrounded the hole before sealing it over. When the light disappeared, the wound and pain were gone. Her excited squeal attracted the attention of the elders and Silverblaze immediately found himself surrounded. 

~Please calm down, I come with a message from Silverhoof.~ Razorwing, Silverhoof's half sister, tossed her head. 

~You've seen her, is she all right? What about the others?~ Similar questions bombarded him from all sides before he let out a blasting command for them to be silent. 

~Yes, I have seen her and she is fine. The others....are dead, I'm sorry.~ The group fell silent before Razorwing suddenly lifted her head and let out a low keening sound the mage had never heard before. The others joined her as one by one, even the tiniest foal, joined in the mourning ceremony. Unable to help himself, Harry too keened his grief, having lost friends that he'd only recently made. It lasted only for a moment before it died away. Razorwing ruffled her feathers and once more turned to the young stallion. 

~When is my sister coming back?~ she demanded to know. The mage shifted nervously. 

~I don't know if she can, she made the crossover.~ No other words were needed for all knew what he meant. Razor's light blue eyes widened.

~How do you know!?! Is she all right?~ Silverblaze whickered reassuringly.

~The healers said she would be fine. She made me promise to find you all and lead you to Windchaser.~ Windchaser, a strong band stallion, was the band mare's brother. The mare had explained that the two had made a pact long ago, that if anything were to happen to one of them, the other would take in their band. Razorwing nodded. 

~Very well, Silverblaze, take us to him.~ The animagus was pleased, they hadn't resisted. The band formed behind him as he began making his way through the forest. Most of the day they trekked, ignoring the fatigue that held fast to all of their limbs. To relieve Harry of further burden, Su Lin had left his back and now marched beside him. It was near sunset when they located the other band. As they approached its outer edge, the unicorns parted to allow a stallion through. The mage, though having never met him before, had no doubt this was Windchaser. He stood at an intimidating eighteen hands high, the sharpest of silver horns, and black mane and tail with the ends dipped in silver. As they drew closer he pranced before them, shaking his wings to ward them off. It was a show of strength, but with his appearance, it was hardly necessary. Silverblaze let out the whistle of submission. The stallion halted and allowed them to approach. When they stood before him, the mage bowed. Windchaser snorted impatiently.

~Who are you?~ he demanded, stomping one foot. Silverblaze bowed again as it was custom.

~Windchaser, we are from your honored sister's, Silverhoof, band. We come here to seek refuge.~ The stallion's demeanor changed at once from intimidation to one of concern. He touched the younger stallion's nose. 

~Is my sister all right?~ Razorwing whickered in response.

~She, Shadowdancer, Sharphoof, Alreane, Didera, Pelmina stayed behind. She's the only one that survived.~ Windchaser's dark green eyes showed his confusion. 

~Then where is she?~ 

~She was badly injured, the school's healers are taking care of her,~ Silverblaze informed him. 

~Serenity and Kitiara?~ he asked. The mage's head popped up in surprise.

~Yes, you know them?~ The band stallion snorted and tossed his head.

~I should, they are my foals. Now you may go, I will take care of them.~ Reassured that the band stallion would fulfill his promise, the mage bowed once more and cantered back towards home.

***

It was dark before Harry arrived, beyond exhausted, back home. He trudged up the many staircases, ignoring the greetings from the many paintings, barely having the presence of mind to hide when McGonagall swept down the hall, and expended just enough energy to send Peeves the Poltergeist away cursing. When he finally arrived in the Headmaster's rooms, it was to find Albus curled up in one of his overstuffed chairs, asleep. Severus, having taken the Headmaster's place beside the bed, was reading a book by floating candlelight. Harry walked over to him and crawled into his lap. Severus accepted him and arranged him so both of them could be comfortable, tucking the boy's head under his chin. 

"You finish what you needed to do?" the Potions Master asked. Harry nodded sleepily and yawned. Severus smiled and kissed the top of head. "Then get some sleep, little one, I'll be here if you need me." Needing no other encouragement, the fire mage shifted a bit and fell quickly under Sleep's spell.

***

Announcements of the Halloween dance had gone up that day, but that was not what caused such excitement down in the dungeon quarters. It was, in fact, a newspaper article written by Rita Skeeter. 

Draco, to everyone's eternal surprise, came skipping happily into the room, displaying the fact that he was very much a fifteen year old. In his hand was clutched the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. By the wide grin that creased his face, the others surmised, there must be something important about this. 

"He's not the minister anymore! I can't believe it! He _actually_ stepped down." He crowed happily, tossing the paper into Harry's lap. The fire mage picked it up and began to examine the column while Severus read over his shoulder. The picture alone was enough to cause a stir. It was of Lucius Malfoy shaking hand with Arthur Weasley, who, by the statement of the article, was the new Minister of Magic. 

"_Minister only for a short period, the damaged image of Lucius Arcadius Malfoy has forced him to withdraw as the leader of the magical community and pass that privilege on to the devoted Arthur Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, who was unavailable for comment, had prior to his brief position as Minister been a school governor before being dismissed for allegedly threatening to curse the families of the other governors if the did not sign a document to have the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, the eccentric Albus Dumbledore, removed from his position three years ago. Malfoy ascended to the position of Minister after the death of former Minister and Death Eater, Cornelius Fudge. _

Several nights ago, an unknown party, apparently not affiliated with You-Know-Who, broke into Mr. Malfoy's mansion and made several demands, raiding his home and leaving it in a general mess. Things taken were not named, and a report was not filed. This reporter only discovered this through her own investigation and ingenuity. Also discovered were several incriminating documents, reporting that Lucius Malfoy had apparently **abused** his son, Draco Malfoy, who disappeared after Mr. Malfoy had visited Hogwarts for a Quidditch match that Slytherin lost. 

Word on the boy has turned up negative but searches are still going on. It is feared, however, that he met with foul play at his father's hand, who has not been charged formally as yet, but is under investigation. With reputation called into question, Mr. Malfoy was forced to step down from minister and is expected to withdraw from political life all together. This reporter hopes this is true and that he confesses to the killing of his innocent son.

"I told you that old bat was useful," the Gryffindor continued to read, " 'Innocent son?' " Harry repeated incredulously. "When has Draco ever been innocent?" The Slytherin hit his friend in the back of the head.

"Very funny, haha." Severus took charge of the paper while the two boy's 'fought' and read through it again. 

"Her own investigation?" he repeated in disgust. "It's hardly an investigation when all of the information is dropped on your desk by someone else. Draco paused.

"How do you know it was dropped on her desk?" he asked suspiciously. The Potions Master, realizing he'd stuck his foot in his mouth, tried to feign ignorance.

"It was just a guess." The Slytherin, however, was not buying the innocent act and came around to face the man fully. 

"It was you that broke into Malfoy Manor, wasn't it?" Severus attempted to maintain the innocent facade, but failed miserably. Reluctantly, he nodded. Draco still wasn't satisfied.

"But the article says a group entered the Manor, who went with you?" At this question, Harry began to whistle, projecting his false innocence. The blonde saw through it at once.

"You too!?" The Gryffindor shrugged.

"Kit and Seri, oh, did I mention Albus?" The Slytherin could only laugh. 

"I'm in the presence of the two most devious masterminds in all of Hogwarts," he proclaimed, collapsing into a near by chair. Severus and Harry grinned and answered in unison.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

***

The trio, along with the healer twins, spent the next several days helping the unicorn- turned-human adjust to her new body. Though, the men could not help with everything, as there were some areas where a woman's touch was required. The twins, of course, rose to the challenge. As Silverhoof would be an awkward human name, the woman had chosen another: Seleyna, Leyna for short. Once she had the basics mastered and with borrowed wardrobe from the twins, she began to walk the school with the Headmaster. This would not have been possible had her wings not melted into her body the first night. She could summon them at will but the normally stayed secreted away. The two had come an accustomed sight around the school by the time Halloween arrived. 

"Are you ready?" Evelyn Elwood asked as she bounced up beside Harry. When she had awoken in the hospital wing after her incident with the Cruciatus curse in Transfiguration (since she'd been unconscious when the Memory charm had been cast, it had not effected her, but since she had not witnessed what had transpired, it was not needed), she had promised herself she would get to know the famous "Boy-Who-Lived". No, not become one of his numerous fans, such as Colin Creevy, but really know him, as a friend. He had resisted her presence at first, but when he realized she was not another Colin, accepted her company. This particular Ravenclaw was endowed with the undying spirit of a Marauder: pranks were her specialty as well as hobby. She fit in rather well with the five Gryffindors (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco). The fire mage lifted an eyebrow and placed a hand atop the red-head to stop at her bounce. At times, he swore she had springs.

"Ready for what, Evie?" he asked patiently. The Ravenclaw rolled her pale gold eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Really, sometimes her friend could be so thick. 

"For the Halloween dance, silly bird, what else?" She didn't know he was an animagi, yet insisted to call him silly bird. He found it utterly amusing. "It's a costume party, have you thought on what you're going to be?" The Gryffindor smacked his forehead, groaning. 

"I forgot! You'd think I'd remember considering I was there when they decided to do it. No, I don't know. What about you?" Her rich red hair shimmered as she shook her head. 

"Can't decide." Harry smiled, a thought coming to him.

"Well, in that case, would you consider going with me? As my friend and date? Then we can figure out what to go as together." Evelyn's grin was wide and toothy. 

"Why, I'd love to. What say we go to the library and see if we can't scare up some fairy tale books." The mage lifted his eyebrow again. 

"Do you think that our library actually has any?" The Ravenclaw nodded eagerly, latching onto his arm. 

"Of course! I know exactly where they are. You don't seriously think that Ravenclaws spend all of their time reading nothing but textbooks and boring books like that?" She was speaking in jest, for Harry knew she was one of the smartest in her house. But her interests also lay in other areas, fiction books for example. The girl hoped to one day become a writer. (A/N: No, that is not me, sounds a bit like me, but's it's not. I don't look like that.) Harry rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be dragged along. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered as he trotted to keep up with her.

***

"Well, did you ask her?" Harry demanded as Severus came into the living room of their dungeon quarters. Draco had gone to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school and the fire mage had decided to remain behind to enjoy the peace and quiet. The Potions Master shook his head and threw himself in the nearest chair. Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"Severus, you have had two weeks, in which a multitude of opportunities have presented themselves, and yet you have failed to ask." Yes, he was lecturing his father, and rightly so. For the past two weeks, the man had been trying to drum up the courage to ask Seri to the Halloween dance. So far, he hadn't. Albus, he and Kit had been subtly hinting to him that he should, and when he had not gotten the message after the first week, Harry had come right out and said it. Severus should take Seri to the dance. He'd come close, so close, but backed out at the last moment. The fire mage had seen the disappointed expression on the healer's face each time the Potions Master had done so. If he didn't ask her soon, Harry feared he would have to lock them in a room together until he did. 

"But what if she already has a date?" Severus wondered, and not for the first time. It was one of his meager defenses that he put up each time he chickened out of asking Seri. Harry rolled his eyes and blew away his bangs in frustration. At times, he wished to hit Severus over the head with a very large, heavy stick. Perhaps it would then knock some sort of sense into him. 

"Father, I have checked with Kit time and time again. No one has asked the healer besides Remus and she declined. Now, will you at least try? The worse she could say is no." Severus grimaced and put a hand over his eyes, trying to rub the weariness from them.

"That would most definitely be the worst. If she said yes, what would we go as?" he demanded. 'Ah,' Harry thought, 'At least he's giving it a chance now.' 

"Actually, I have an idea." He told the other what it was. Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"That's not a bad idea, she would look beautiful as that," His uncertainty returned, "Do you really think she would say yes?" Harry rolled his eyes once more. 

"Severus, I'd lay my entire fortune that if you asked her to _marry_ you she'd say yes. So I'm sure a date would be no different," He pointed to the door. "Now go, or I'm going to do it for you." Severus drew himself up haughtily.

"There's no need to do that. I'm going." Standing, he walked stiffly out the portrait-hole. Harry smirked and returned to reading. Maybe now, he would do so. 

***

"Hey, Harry." The afore mentioned Gryffindor looked away from the fire to see Fred and George standing nervously by his chair. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" The two nodded in unison and took places across from him. 

"It's sort of a secret," Fred began. The dark-haired Gryffindor nodded and waved his hand once. 

"You may speak freely, they can't hear us," he nodded in the direction of the rest of the common room. The red-haired twins sighed in relief and began their tale.

"Well, we need your help and permission to do our costumes for the Halloween dance," George said. This confused the mage. He could understand them maybe needing his help, but his permission? 

"I don't think I understand." Fred explained what they had in mind. Harry's eyebrows climbed to his hairline. 

"Are you two serious?" They nodded.

"As are Lee and Angelina," George added. The fire mage sat back in the red chair and rubbed his chin. If they did what they had asked, they would need his help. If they pulled it off, it would be a dance to remember. Some of the students might not appreciate what they would do, but the majority were likely to enjoy it.

"It's fine with me, and I'd be glad to help," Wide grins spread over the twins identical faces, "but let me check with my father and grandfather. I have a feeling, however, they will agree as well. See me again at dinner." Fred and George nodded, rising to their feet and practically skipping up the stairs in glee. With their departure, the cone of silence was broken and the other Gryffindors could now hear Harry's amused chuckle. 

Oh what those two thought of. But Harry had to give them an A for originality. It was very possible, more that possible that they would be the only ones dressed in such a manner. A quick check with his family confirmed his belief that they would agree. He chuckled, oh yes, amusing indeed. 

***

Harry walked arm in arm with Evelyn, who, he had to admit, looked quite beautiful. After they could not decide on one of the many pairs from the wizarding and muggle fairy tales, they had settled on one original idea. Evelyn and he were going as Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Quite appropriate, no? He wore medieval scarlet and gold garments, their richness speaking of his station (Godric Gryffindor's) in life. Hanging at his side was his staff, secure in his belt. Evelyn's costume was simple, yet elegant. Adorned on her body was a royal blue gown with bronze trim. Her hair was in a plait, with bronze cord woven into it. All in all, they made a lovely sight. As they stepped into the Great Hall, he gave his scarlet cloak a dramatic twirl and gave a sweeping bow to the girl beside him. 

"Shall we go, my Lady Ravenclaw?" he asked in his best courtly manner. Her smile was gay and merry, her eyes twinkling brightly as she daintily placed her hand in his. 

"I'd be delighted, my Lord Gryffindor." Together they walked onto the dance floor, attracting a great deal of attention from others.

The Great Hall had surpassed everyone's expectations. Cobwebs were stretched over corners and furniture, which had been enchanted to appear very ancient. The twelve great pumpkins from Hagrid's patch, which twice as tall as the average person, had a tendency to move from time to time. The four house tables had been removed to allow room to dance and several small round tables, had been placed around the Hall's outer-edge. The tables themselves had either black or orange table clothes, with the opposite color in patterns such as witches on broomsticks, bats, ghosts and pumpkins that would begin to dance around the cloth when the table was sat at. The high table was left for refresments, only moved to the side to make way for a large band. It consisted of mostly wizards, but there were one or two witches, playing instruments the Gyrffindor had never seen or heard of before. They dressed much like Bill Weasley had when Harry had first met him the year before, as one from a rock concert. Black robes torn in stragetic places with tight leather jeans ripped at the knee, chains hanging from belt loops, and hair much like Sirius's had been when he'd escaped Azkaban. Quite a different appearance they made. Above then in a green banner read "The King of Serpents" as their name. They might change that if they'd actually met the king of serpents, the mage thought.

The band behind them began a new song and Harry once more bowed to her as she curtsied to him. As they glided along the hall the fire mage had to admit, he was enjoying himself much more that he had at the Yule ball of the previous year. Just as the song ended and the couples clapped, silence fell over the hall. Harry and Evie turned to see what would cause such a reaction and immediately smiled. Stepping into the hall in the dress of a Greek nobleman ( A/N: Not a toga, that was Roman, besides, even I'm not _that_ mean. Can you imagine what would happen to his reputation?), was Severus. He held out his hand and beside him appeared one of the most stunning creatures alive. Harry's smile grew wider as they took the steps together and made their way onto the dance floor. 

"Wow," Evelyn breathed. The fire mage nudged her in the side.

"Perfect together, are they not?" 

"Perfect," she repeated. The Gryffindor could forgive her speechlessness. He would have been so too had he not known what they would be coming as. Seri, in an ancient, Greek style dress, was Helen of Troy. Her golden locks had been curled and piled on top of her head and a thin circlet of gold placed around it. From her neck hung her hung the light sapphire stone, cut in a crescent moon shape. He'd only seen her wear it once before, to a friend's wedding. The overall effect was, overwhelming. Severus, as her male consort, was dressed in a simple knee length, light blue, silk tunic that was trimmed in silver. His breeches were dyed black leather and around his waist was a silver chain-link belt from which his staff hung. His hair had been washed and re- washed till it gleamed with cleanliness. It now fell to just past his shoulders and the ends curled inwards. Separate, they would have been nice. Together, they were sensational.

They halted before Harry and the Ravenclaw and smiled nervously. 

"Well, what do you think?" Severus asked with an anxious expression. The fire mage laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"You both look wonderful," he promised, and meant it with all his heart. It was strange; when he normally saw them apart, it was like they were missing a part of themselves. He knew that had been true of Severus before he and Albus had stepped into his life. But even with them, the Potions Master still did not appear to be whole. Now, he was complete, as was she. He only hoped they realized that.

"Oh, sister, you're putting me to shame," the amused voice of Kit drifted over the silent crowd. Students parted to allow the woman and her date, Artemis, to approach. They had come as Antony and Cleopatra. Hair died black and heavy Egyptian style make-up added together to give the healer an exotic look. Artemis did not look at all uncomfortable in the metal Roman armor, his helmet tucked under one of his arms. Kit's expression was one of mock exasperation, but the happiness dancing in the midnight blue eyes. 

"But I must agree," she continued, "you two look wonderful." 

"Yes, we agree as well." Parting the sea of students was the Headmaster and his date for the evening, Seleyna. Not that that had surprised Harry in the least, the two had been joined at the hip ever since she had awoken. They were a lovely pair as well. For the evening, Albus had done away with his auburn streaks to play his role more effectively. In great, sweeping robes lined in silver dragons that spit fire and patterned silver stars over the main body, he represented the great Merlin himself. Pulled it off rather well actually. At his side was the Lady, as Seleyna had been named for the role. Her dress was Slytherin green, silver hair flowing to well past her knees. Around her head was a thin circlet, similar to Seri's, only pewter and in the design of a Celtic knot. The fit rather well together, he had to admit. 

"Oh, Severus," Seleyna held out her arms and drew the Potions Master into a hug. "You look wonderful, and I expect you to look the same at your wedding, is that understood?" Severus's face reddened as the others laughed. 

"Mother, really," he said imploringly. Once human, he had given the woman the deserving title. It was not as though she had not earned it. 

"I think we should get this dance to moving again, before the students take matters into their own hands." Albus nodded to the bandleader and the group roared once more to life. Taking Evelyn's hand in his own, he swept her away from the others in a face-paced waltz. Kit, Artemis, Albus and Seleyna did the same to their respected partners, leaving Severus and Seri alone. With a nervous smile twitching on his lips, the Potions Master held out his hand. 

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Seri's smile was wide and genuine.

"None but you could, dearheart." Together, they joined the waltzing couples as they worked their way around the dance hall. 

'Sweet Merlin, she's gorgeous, beyond so,' Severus thought as he found himself caught in the forest green eyes, unable to look away. 'Might Harry be right? I had never seen her so happy as when I had asked her to this dance, not since we were in school and I had asked her to be my girlfriend.' Painful memories returned with that thought and he pushed them away, unwilling to allow them to soil his pure happiness to have her near him. 'Could my fire child be right and she would say yes to marrying me? It is not as though the thought has never crossed my mind. Nay, it has plagued my thoughts since school began, even before. With them living in Hogsmeade, it was different. A casual greeting now and again, but nothing so intimate as now. Oh God, am I in love?'

'He's thinking of us, I know it,' Seri thought as they glided. 'He's so handsome, charming, intelligent....I could go on forever. When he holds me, my feet don't seem to touch the ground and it is though we are dancing among the stars in the heavens. Never again will I let him go, never. With Harry at our side, Albus to guide us and Kit to keep the pace, we are one, the Star of Hope. Oh Merlin, am I in love?'

***

Several songs later found the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sharing a table with Romeo and Juliet a.k.a. Ron and Hermione. Both were beaming from ear to ear, and at times, one could get a response from them, when they were not busy staring into one another's eyes. Star-crossed lovers indeed. Harry and Evelyn used any excuse to tease the young couple and would have continued to do so, had not the Gryffindor Quidditch captain interrupted them. 

"Harry," the fire mage looked up to see Cinderella....er...Katie Bell standing at his shoulder with her hands on her hips, looking quite perturbed. 

"What is it, Katie?" He asked, having an idea why she had come. The girl gathered her voluminous skirts and eased into the chair Draco had vacated only minutes before. Sirius (under disguise), Remus and Draco had come together as three bachelors, The Three Musketeers. 

"Have you seen George? I can't find him anywhere. He left me at our table and said he'd be back soon. That was fifteen minutes ago." Harry pulled his silver pocket watch out and checked the time. 

"Fifteen minutes did you say? Hmm, they should be starting soon. They're probably waiting for the band to take its break. Come on," He stood, pulling both the seventh year and his date to their feet, "let's get good seats."

"Good seats for what? Harold Jamieson Potter-Snape-Dumbledore! I want an explanation right this instant!" Evie growled, but did not resist as the mage drew her along. A secretive smile crept over the boyish face. 

"Now, if I gave you one, where would be the fun in being surprised?" He patted her arm in fake reassurance. "No need to worry, Lady Ravenclaw, this will be spectacular. The best stunt those two have pulled yet. I guarantee that." He paused, surveyed the surroundings and nodded. Obviously the area met his approval. He lined the girls in front of him and whispered in each ear. 

"Just keep your eye on the center of the hall. That's where it will all begin." Tense minutes followed as the couples on the dance floor thinned out and finally left all together. As the students bustled towards to various circular tables, two conspicuous people ran into one another. One was wearing a black cloak, and his hood fell back from the impact. The other yelped. 

"It's the Dark Lord!" the squeaky female voice cried. Several students screamed and scrambled for exits, only to discover them all securely locked. Given nowhere to run, they pressed against the cold flagstone, putting as much distance between them and Tom Riddle as possible. The one who had cried the man's name had joined the crowd on the wall, blending and disappearing within it. Voldemort was left alone in the center of the room. Even the Death Eaters' children were staring at the man in obvious fear. A slow smile spread across the thin lips. 

"Will no one challenge me to a duel? Or are you all too afraid of the big bad snake?" he mocked. A new voice, strong and clear, rang through the stillness.

"I will, Tom." The crowd parted and through it stepped Harry, in his Gryffindor costume. Evelyn and Katie turned to find their friend standing behind them with a large grin plastered on his face. 

"But...." Evie began but Harry cut her off by clamping a hand over her mouth and turning her head around. 

"Just watch." he commanded. The Harry look a like presented himself proudly before the 'Dark Lord', drawing his cane from its sheath. 

"I challenge you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, to a duel. Do you accept?" The evil wizard's red eyes gleamed in delight as he drew his wand from inside his sleeve. Such formality, was there any doubt that he would accept the challenge from the upstart whelp?

"Against one, pathetic about to be "Boy-Who-Formally-Lived"? But of course! Sad really," he purred as he circled the stalwart figure, "you're all alone." This statement generated an interesting reaction. Having to remind herself that was not the true Harry and not leap to his aide, Evelyn listened. She was not disappointed.

"But, Tom, he is not alone and never will be." Weaving through the crowd to the open area, was the Potions Master. Not casting a glance in the startled Dark Lord's direction as he passed, he took his place beside his son. Evelyn searched through the gathered spectators and easily spotted the _real_ Severus Snape-Dumbledore half hidden by students and staff. 

"What is this? Some sort of play?" she wondered under her breath. It was the only logical conclusion. As the real Harry and Severus were not in the arena and the fire mage did not seemed at all concerned, it could not be real. The mage squeezed her elbow once in confirmation. She breathed a sigh of relief and settled back; perhaps this _was_ going to be entertaining. The Dark Lord had recovered from his surprise by this time and was no grinning like the maniac he was. 

"Hmmm....Kill two birds with one stone! It doesn't get much better than that." A new voice rose to that challenge.

"Oh but, Tom, it can." A replica of the Headmaster parted the sea of students and staff too join his family at the center of the cavernous hall. It was now three on one, not promising odds for the Dark Lord. Soon to be former Dark Lord the red-haired Ravenclaw had a feeling. This fact, however, didn't seem to faze him. 

"Very well," he said brusquely, "Let's duel!" And it began. At the first spell from Voldemort, the Hogwarts's Three scattered: Severus to the right, the Headmaster to the left and Harry threw himself to the floor. The spell flew over him and towards the students. They tried to move away, but were not fast enough. The spell never reached them, however. Instead, it encountered an invisible shell that absorbed it. It was a mad dance around the hall, which had become a vast arena for this epic battle. In, out, here, there, they were everywhere! They used any means to hid themselves, even if only temporarily, before darting out into the open. Curses, hexes and jinxes flew in every direction without reservation by those who cast them. To the Ravenclaw's trained eye, the trio was not used to fighting together. Simulated Unforgivables were used by the 'Dark Lord' frequently, always fended off by the ever-moving trio. 

A 'Cruciatus' Curse caught 'Harry' in the chest, sending him flying into the crowd. Evelyn winced.

"Whoever that was, they're going to feeling that in the morning, eh, Harry?" She turned to find her date gone and Katie Bell too absorbed in the battle to care. Her confusion mounted when the replica of the fire mage leapt back into the arena almost immediately, battling harder than ever. At least, it seemed that way at first. She had witnessed many of Harry's practices before and had come to know his technique as well as her own. After only a few moves, she was positive that was the _real_ Harry. She had once remarked that he moved with the lightness of a phoenix yet with all the strength and grace of a unicorn. He'd given her an odd look after that and why she didn't know. It had only seemed natural to describe in such a way. 

"Evie," Ron whispered as he and Hermione drew beside the Ravenclaw, "Do you know what's going on?" The red-haired girl turned slightly, keeping one eye on the battle. 

"It's a play. That's the real Harry out there, but it wasn't a minute ago. I think he switched place with the fake Harry when the other got thrown into the crowd." Hermione sighed. 

"That's good, though I think everyone's figured that out by now, especially with the teachers acting as if nothing is amiss." The Ravenclaw surveyed the other girl and raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Do you consider McGonagall looking as though she wants to bite someone's head off, 'acting as if nothing is amiss'?" Indeed, the woman appeared so. A clearly disgruntled expression had settled over her face and the look within her eyes simply dared anyone to approach her. The others, appeared in various ways, normal, yet all possessed the general air of disapproval. The only ones that did not appear so were Artemis and Remus, both of whom were watching with interest. Evelyn shook herself from her inspections just into time to view the Potions Master's flight through the air and into the wall. He was back in the next instant. A quick glance revealed the Head of Slytherin to be absent from his previous position. She could only assume that was the true Severus Snape-Dumbledore. The process was repeated with the Headmaster a moment later. Why were they switching places, she wondered. Could there be something in the grand finale that only they could do? Her excitement stepped up a notch as she watched them work. In perfect harmony did they move, actions balanced and precise, pure poetry in motion. Only they could achieve such a balance, she was certain. The Dark Lord stood no chance.

"Flamus Bindus!" Harry shouted, cane pointed at Voldemort. 

"Glacius Bindus!" Severus cried, cane leveled on his nemesis.

"Ibaran Bindus!" The Headmaster's spell completed the Trinity and Voldemort was helpless. He writhed and screamed in outrage, struggling fruitlessly again his bonds. Only one last spell was needed. 

"Avis Nekcihc!" The Dark Lord gave a faint 'pop!'- and was now....dressed in a chicken suit. A bright yellow, fluffy with fake beak and all, chicken suit. Laughter, loud and long, broke out over the hall as students struggled not to collapse. Many clutched their sides and one another to remain upright and off the floor. Voldemort was livid.

"I'll get you, Hogwarts's Three! I'll get you! I'll...." Harry conjured a yellow sock and stuck it in the Dark Lord's mouth. 

"Stuff it, Tom, we've heard enough out of you." The lights in the hall dimmed for a second before coming back up. The three bowed to the crowd's mad clapping and removed 'Voldemort's' restraints to allow him to bow as well. The fire mage tapped his throat, muttering "Sonorous." 

"And that was "Voldemort's Amusing Defeat" by Fred and George, the infamous Weasley twins!" The crowd broke out in cheers again and the mage held up his hand for quiet.

"And to introduce the cast members: Fred Weasley as Lord Voldemort!" The now red- haired teenager in a chicken suit bowed again. "George Weasley as Harry Potter!" The mage's doppleganger burst forth with a grin on his face, bowing repeatedly. "Lee Jordan as Professor Snape and Angelina Johnson as our esteemed Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore!" The pair walked arm in arm to the center of the room and accepted the praises with a identical grins and red cheeks. Before the hall's eyes, the replicas of the Hogwarts's Three dissolved into their natural forms. Evie could only guess that Polyjuice had been used. 

"Thank you everyone and enjoy the remainder of the dance!" With a muttered "Quietus" the trio made their way to their own table in the back, where they were joined by the Gryffindor pair, the Three Musketeers, Antony and Cleopatra, Helen of Troy and Lady Ravenclaw.

"Very realistic, you had me fooled their for a moment," Sirius commented as he took his seat. The three wore identical grins. 

"Turned out pretty good, eh?" Harry asked with a smirk. Evie rolled her eyes and poked him in the side.

"I believe that's what the man said," A smile crept on to her full lips, "But I have to admit, you'll kicked serious ass. Pardon my language, Professors," she added. Severus chuckled. 

"That we did, that we did." The evening preceded with no further surprises by the trio. Around eleven-thirty, Seri's yawns, which had progressively become worse, now overpowered her and her eyelids drooped. Severus gently pulled her up from her chair and began to lead her back to her room. No words were spoken as they drifted farther away from the noise of the Great Hall until it was nothing but a faint after note. They stopped before the entrance to the healer's room, both shifting nervously on their feet. 

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Severus," Seri finally blurted out. The Potions Master's smile was genuine. 

"And I as well, dearheart. I could think of no one else I would have wished to have taken." Forest green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"No one?" She asked innocently. Severus smirked, playing along.

"Well, there was your sister but she was already spoken for so..." 

"Severus!" she cried in mock anger, giving his arm a gentle slap. His grin returned.

"Goodnight, dearheart." 

"Goodnight, loveling." Without a notion as to what was happening, both leaned in for a kiss. As Severus's lips captured Seri's, the thought of how she could had lived without him all these years, flashed through her muddled mind. The kiss was sensual and tender, almost a loving caress. But there was passion behind it, passion that yearned desperately to be released. She could sense it like a jolt of electricity, inflaming her senses. As he drew away she wanted desperately to pull him back but was too stunned and out of breath by the sheer force of emotions behind that kiss to do so. Her green eyes were wide and glazed as he stepped back and smiled. 

"I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me," he promised and began to walk away. She remained her in place, hand over her lips, until he disappeared around a corner. Her thoughts racing, she did not hear the approach of her sister.

"Well?" Kit demanded impatiently of her out of sorts sibling. Seri leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. 

"I'm in love." Such a simple statement, spoken easily by some, or an oath that binds one's soul forever to others. Kit could only smile.

"I'm so happy for you, really I am." As they talked, neither were aware of two approaching figures, until they were upon them. Seri started when her sister was grabbed around the throat and a rag pressed to her face and was not given the opportunity to act before she too was assaulted. Trying to escape the white cloth against her mouth and nose, her world began to spin. It was chloroform, she realized to late as her surroundings winked out of existence.

***

Harry shivered as a sudden blast of cold wind tore through him. 

"What is it?" Evie asked as he rubbed his arms. The mage shook his head.

"I'm not sure, it just got very cold." A sudden stab of dread flooded his mind and he searched desperately through the hall for his family. Spotting them by the head table, Harry latched on to Evelyn's arm and dragged her towards them. 

"Severus! Albus!" he shouted. The duo turned and hardly got out a startled "Harry?" before a sudden flash of lightening blinded the hall and the following thunder jarred teeth and deafened ears. When it had cleared and quieted, the hall was graced with the presence of a forbidding witch and wizard. The male towered at an imposing height of over six feet. His hair was a greasy black and a familiar crooked nose. IT this was not enough to give him an intimidating presence, there were the eyes. At first glance, one would think there was only a pupil and that the iris was white. A second glance revealed the ice blue shade, so light, it appeared white. His eyes were hard, unforgiving gems as they glared down upon the gathered crowd. Beside him was the female. Compared to her male counter-part, she was rather diminutive, in height but certainly not presence. Her hair was the color of dried blood and hung to her waist. The nose was tiny and squashed. Staring with a disdainful air at the students and staff were all too familiar cold black eyes. The pair they had grown used to had long since lost its frigid edge and gained a warm friendly twinkle. Both wore identical smirks. 

"No, it can't be, no," Severus breathed. Albus and Harry grabbed his hands, each giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

"What is it?" The female Ravenclaw whispered into Harry's ear. 

"Salazar and Jasmine, Severus's parents," he hissed, glaring at the pair fiercely. His staff glowed faintly at his side and he fingered it, ready to put it to use at a moments notice. 

"Severus Snape," The man's bass voice shattered the silence. The crowd drew away from five, leaving them in a circle alone. 

"Salazar?" The question ringed with uncertainty. The named wizard's smirk widened and he clapped softly.

"Very good, my son, your intelligence seems to have improved since I saw you last. I'm sure you remember your mother," he laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. The Potions Master's face contorted with a sudden bitter anger. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat venomously. The two seemed unfazed by his coarse words and anger. Indeed, they smiled with a grim delight. 

"Why should we need a reason? But, if you must know, we were on and errand for Voldemort," The majority of the hall flinched but those in the circle remained steadfast, "and thought we'd pop around for a chat. It has been a long time, almost, nineteen years? Goodness, Salazar, we have been away too long," Her eyes glinted with a dangerous light, "While we were away, our son betrayed his true master." 

"Voldemort is not my master!" Severus shouted wildly. The woman continued as though he had not spoken. 

"He even betrayed his family," She shook her head in mock sadness, "We raised you better than that, Severus! We have come to take you home." Silence fell over the hall as the words of the woman sunk in. The Potions Master trembled from the icy fury that coursed through his veins. Memory after horrible memory of all they had done to him flooded to the surface, demanding his attention. His time as a Death Eater came next, and their dislike of him, even then. No, not his parents. They never were or would be. 

"How dare you," he whispered, voice choked with incomprehensible fury, "How dare you _even_ say you are my family, because you are not. You never were, and never will be. You _hated_ me as a child, teenager and adult! Everything I ever did then was to please you, in the hopes that I might gain your acceptance and perhaps your love. It was all a lie you never loved me. How dare you claim me!" He pulled his father and son close, "_This_ is my family. Albus is my father and Harry is my son." Seleyna stepped forward and laid a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder.

"And I am his mother," she declared boldly. Jasmine's face twisted into a grotesque expression before settling back into a sweet smile. 

"If that's the way you feel, then so be it. Come, Salazar, I believe it is time to take our leave of them." The pair turned their backs on the hall and the tension level dropped. As they reached the doors, Salazar snapped his fingers.

"I almost forgot to tell you about that errand we ran for the Dark Lord." From his pocket he drew a crescent moon-shaped necklace. It winked and glittered as it dangled from the silver chain. It was easily recognizable as Seri's. 

"No," The Potions Master whispered. Salazar smiled nastily. 

"Oh yes, it seems the Dark Lord wished to take on new consorts." Severus's eyes widened in horror, as did Harry's, Albus's and Artemis's. That phrase was all to clear. "Yes, Serenity and Kitiara Winter are to be the brides of the exalted Lord Voldemort." In one fluid motion, he tossed the necklace in the air for Severus to catch. As his hand closed around it, he cried out in pain. In his open palm there was a tiny prick of blood. 

"Oh, by the way, since you decided not to come with us, I'm afraid we have to punish you. That poison is keyed to your genetic code," They grinned as Severus fell to his knees, "and, as far as we know, has no cure. Happy late birthday, dear son." With identical sadistic laughs, they linked arms and strolled from the Great Hall. Harry and Albus knelt beside Severus.

"Father?" the fire mage whispered, brushing the hair from the pale face. 

"No," Severus whispered, shaking his head. His breathing picked up as his world came crashing down. "NOOOOO!!!!!!"

***

Consciousness returned to Seri like a gently flowing stream. She was lying on something soft, likely a bed. It was not her own as fur lined the coverlet and tickled her exposed skin. She was grateful for the cover, as chilled by the air. Bringing all of her concentration to bare, she reached out a curious mental thread to her surroundings. Immediately she recognized her sleeping sister beside her, the signature as familiar as her own. With a new confidence she forged onwards, and instantly wished she hadn't. The next presence she encountered could only be described to be the pure personification of evil. Blackness plagued this mind, death, destruction, torture, conquer. Must win, will do anything to win. Destroy enemies. Kill muggles. Burned by a dancing flame while doused with cold water. Control wizarding world. Must....must.....Slammed back into her own mind, her eyes opened with a snap and she sat erect on the bed. 

"So, you wake," a near emotionless voice whispered. Breaths coming in strangled gasps, she slowly turned. A form, darker than the shadows that obscured the room's details, moved away from the corner. The healer's anxiety elevate with each silent footfall, knowing instinctively that _this_ was the second presence. She wished desperately to hide, anywhere to escape the approaching.....creature. There was no escape for her, not now; she feared, not ever. He paused, inches from the bed. His face was still hidden by shadows and, for some unknown reason, she wished to keep it so. There was a growing dread in the pit of her stomach as to who this was. She didn't want to be right. 

"Serenity." It came out in a reptilian hiss. Unable to control herself, she nodded. 

"I'm afraid, sir, that you have the advantage over me." She attempted to restrain the growing dread that was gripping her mind to leak into her tone; she failed miserably. A hollow laugh, one that rattled like dried bones, was the response. 

"In more ways than you know. You know my name, you just do not speak it. By the time I am done with you, my dear, and your sister as well, you will know more than just my name." He stepped into the light and Seri's breath caught in her throat. It was Voldemort. A smile snaked across the Dark Lord's thin lips. 

"Yes, my dear Serenity, it is I, Lord Voldemort." His gaze traveled hungrily over, as she now realized, scantily covered body. Her Greek dress had been replaced with an almost transparent gown. With a defiant glare, she moved herself to shield her sister from the man's view. Another hollow laugh. 

"Oh no, she will not be spared, you both share the same destiny." With anger came bravery and the healer lifted her chin. 

"Really?" she spat in his face, "And what would that be, Tom?" As soon as the words had flown from her lips, she regretted them. A spurt of anger flared in those red eyes for an instant before dying away, on to be replaced by the sinister smile. Seri preferred the anger. With Quidditch like reflexes, he grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and with the other, tore away the shoulder of her gown, exposing the area above her left breast. Her heart beat wild with fright as he trailed a finger over the area above the beating muscle. After a few seconds of consideration, he seemed to come to a decision. With the pointed end of his nail, he cut a 'V' into her flesh. She did not cry out, but she almost bit a hole through her lip. Drawing back to view his work, he nodded as if satisfied and brushed his lips over it. The wound sealed itself and was now a light red scar. Using the sleeve of her torn gown, he wiped away the blood away. 

"Your destiny, Serenity, as is your sister's is to bare my heirs." The words were spoken with a contemptuous confidence, one that infuriated the woman's heart. A hot fire spread through her veins, empowering her limbs into action. With a weak cry of disgust, she wrenched away from him, covering her sibling fully with her own body. Her nails racked across his cheek, drawing blood. He jerked away, but did not utter a sound as he cupped his hand over the area. 

"We will never be your's, ever." A false hope, even the Dark Lord could see that. With his reptilian smile firmly in place, he wiped his blood across her face. 

"Oh, but, my dear, you will be." He moved towards the room's entrance. "You will be." He was gone. It was a moment before the severity of the situation crashed down upon the healer. Choking out a sob, she placed her head in her hands. 

"Severus, where are you?"

***End of chapter 27***

**A/N:** *Authoress looks around* I'm going to die, aren't I? *Readers, with Gil-Celeb the Silver Star in the lead, point various sharp objects and brandish torture devices at the evil one. They all nod. She sighs.* I had a feeling I would. 

**2A/N:** I'm sooooooooo soooooooooory this took so long. It was hard to write! Even with all that time I had. I had the end of it done while I was still working on the middle for cripes sake! But, at least it's done, and now I can start the next chapter to "The World Through A New Set of Eyes". I should put up chapter two to it at the same time this one goes up. Don't worry about the twins too much, really. Why are you all looking as though I've grown a second head? I'm not that mean to my OWN characters! By the way, if it seems a little disjointed, please try to ignore it. I tried to make every transaction as smooth as possible but they may not always have worked. Hope you enjoyed!

**3A/N:** For all of those that are new readers, this is for you. I have posted this story before but FF.Net took it down, saying that I had committed some type of infraction. Well, as I don't know what rule I broke, I took out the Author's notes where I talk to the characters and posted it back up, hoping for the best. So far, so good. This story did have over 1000 reviews and I need your help to get me back up that point. To those of you that are not new to this story, the explanation of why it disappeared can be explained if you read this.

**Review Responses!:**

_The Destructive Duo_: Thank you very much!

_Amidalasky Snape_: I'm glad also and thank you.

_JKJoling_: I'm glad it has your attention, even if parts of are hard to swallow. I've read such fiction before and if it has an interesting story line, I will read it. At least you were nice about the parts that bothered you unlike some people that I know. **_glares at Borg_**

_Borg_: _"Dumbledore crying, nice Snape, abusive Durley's? What the hell have you been smoking? This is utter crap, please remove this from FFN right away. Also just a couple of comments about your two new characters, the idiot healers. I have read fics where the author has inserted themselves into the story, but come on. If I ever met people as annoying as those two twits, I think I would kill myself on the spot. Your pathetic attempts at humor come off as silly, your dialogue is stilted and unreal. In fact there is nothing I like about this story except that I am comforted by the fact that I will never read anything written by you again."_

I know you never got this far and never will but I must say this: Have you ever HEARD the saying "If you can't say something nice don't say anything at all?" What you did was rude and I'm very glad that I got your review AFTER having over a thousand reviews that say they like it. If you don't like something, don't continue to read it. If you haven't noticed around FF.Net, there are certain stories for people that like them. Mine is for Severus Snape fans and ones that I can convert into his fans. If you don't like that, fine, go read something else, but that rude message was uncalled for because I have NEVER done anything to you. Even if I don't like someone's work, I'm not rude about it! I give them gentle suggestions on mistakes and encourage them to keep going. I'm sorry you felt that way. And now, I believe Rose has a few words to saw. Okay, several words to say. 

**Rose:**

I have a few things to say about a recent review Ankha got from some idiot named Borg. First off, I know he probably isn't reading this, but I am writing it anyway!

Now, it is perfectly probable for Dumbledore to cry and Snape to be nice, these are emotions and all humans experience them; if they were actually androids, it would be a different story. And what exactly is so wrong about abusive Dursleys? Have you not read the books or even seen the movies? 

Ankha doesn't smoke. *sticks tongue out* **AA: Or drink, or do drugs!** 

If you think this is crap, you must not read books very often because this story is one of (if not the) best story of fanfic, or anywhere for that matter. The healers are not idiots, and by the way your review is going, could defiantly beat you in an academic test anyday! Just to let you know, every author has characters in their story based on themselves or their traits, not just on fanfic, but in every fiction novel you will ever read, it is the way that great minds work (but of course you wouldn't know that). I do hope you meet, and are stuck with, someone as annoying and brainless as you in your future. Just so you know, J.K. Rowling based Hermione on her own personality, if you didn't know.

There is no problem with the humor, except that it seems you lack the ability to understand it. And the dialogue is perfectly fine, you are the one that is unreal. And, do not be comforted by the fact that you will never read one of Ankha's works again, because one day in the future you will be looking at the bestseller list and Ankha's name will be at the top and you will think, oh, maybe I should have read that story by her, but you didn't because you are too pig-headed to realized good literature even if it hit you upside your head several times.

In fact, there is nothing I like about this review except for the fact that I will never meet you, see you, or talk to you (if you are capable of intelligent conversation). If ever you review again saying how bad one of her stories are, I will create a character based on you that is so stupid and grotesque that you will give little children nightmares and no one will ever think kindly of your name again.

Another thing, I am curious, why did you take time out to review this story if it is so horrible? If ever I read a story that was as bad as you seem to think this one is, then I would just stop reading it, not waste my time reviewing it. But then again, you seem to lack common sense as well.

ER, thank you Rose. I didn't think it had made her that mad, oh well. J

_Well, when you spend a lot of time editing a story and someone calls it crap, your going to get mad!_

True.

_Lillia_: Thanks, dear. I don't know if I'll continue to do From Hell's Fire to Heaven's Comfort, but might I suggest you read Gil-Celeb's ending? It's in the review box along with one of her reviews and the MST plus a sweet little song type fic she did, which, thanks to her, I wrote a story to go along with it. The only problem is, I don't have it with me to type! Oh well. And yes, I had a wonderful Christmas holiday.

_Mara_: If those parts of the chapter are missing, they're not supposed to be. I'm guessing I need to go back and look over them. I know I have them around her somewhere.

_chaser_: I updated!

_Sheri_: Sorry to leave you hanging!

_Rickman's Girl_: Yes I can tell you like it!

_Zatara_: I'm glad you're enjoying it, even though its not slash. Though I'm curious, who suggested it to you?

_Jenny_: I didn't mean to leave it where it ended! Really! I only meant to do that the first time. When I first posted the story, I meant to do that, and I got a lot of reviews because of it! But when FF.Net took the story down, I had to start over and repost everything a week later and that's as far as I got before I had to leave for a two-week vacation. Sorry!

_Cerra Snape_: I don't think I'll have the time to email you the rest! But if you go to Rose's site, Ankha Sufferers Anonymous, you find it. While it's up here, I don't think they'll take it down again, get all of it. 

_Ceranja_: Yes I ended it there! That's why when I started I got over sixty some odd reviews for it! But know the whole thing is here, hope you enjoy and yes, I am evil, that was determined a long time ago.

_Xirleb70_: Yes was an evil cliffie, your point?

_????_: **Blushes** No I'm not JKR, but thank you for asking!

_Anneliese_: **Sends reader an ice pack** Yes, I'm back, that can't get rid of me that easily.

_Rae_: No, I'm not revising any chapters except the one of Severus's dream. FF.Net took the whole thing down, saying I had committed some infraction so I had to put the whole thing back up again and only got that far before I had to leave for two weeks.

_Amy_: Yes, they are very out of character, but isn't sweet! You are not the first person that has called me evil, rest assured.

_Wolfsbane_: I know there were more chapters than 16, but FF.Net took it down and I could only repost that many at the time. Sorry for the wait!

_Butterfly_: **Blushes** Thank you!

1)Severus must save Harry from the Dursleys, makes a wonderful beginning to a new relationship and new understanding.

2)Of course he spent the summer with him! Best way for the new relationship to grow.

3)They do grew close! **Wink**

4)He must always get knew abilities! And here, he seems to have an abundance of them.

5)Order of the Phoenix is a must have.

6)Falcons and snakes are cool!

7)The chest was neat.

8)But who in the world is handsome and intelligent? Are you talking about Harry or one of the guys that gave Harry the trunk? I couldn't tell.

Thank you for everything!

_Tigers Eye_: It's all here now, it's a work in progress and has been so for almost a year.

_Mistress Cresacre_: Well, of course he says yes! Was there any doubt?

_Jedi Knight Hunter_: There were more chapters, but when FF.Net took it down I had to start all over again. 

_Wiccanwitch_: You should be able to send it to me now, I couldn't go over my account during the summer. But if it bounces back, try sending it to Rose@hpwizardpost.zzn.com Okay?

_Gil-Celeb_: Did you get my review!?! It wouldn't let me post it at FF.Net because it kept saying that I had already reviewed that chapter and I was using a different name too. So I just put it up on your site! I hope you got it. I really liked the song too and I using those little scenes in between the lyrics to create a story, which, if it was with me at the present moment, I would be typing it. But never fear, if you want to see the story, then I'll do that this weekend and type away. The MST was soooooooooo funny, I loved it! I'm just desperate to read the next part, as are my friends who are becoming rather like rabid werewolves because they haven't gotten anymore of it. I know you've been working on the GSFI website and I love it! I've already been there and I will send you my bio, hopefully today. Don't hold me to that, but I'll try. Thank you sooooo sooooo soooo much for warning me about Borg's review or my reaction might have been much worse. I was expecting something bad after I had read what you'd said, so thank you again. I think at this very moment that Rose is writing a cookie for your cookie jar and once she is done, she will begin looking over your website to find any mistakes. She's good at it, I promise. The cookie in question, well, I only have one thing to say. It all started with an innocent discussion of the Dark Lord and a chicken suit, that's all I'm saying. 

I'm trying to think if there is anything else to say, but I can't think of any. Oh! I'm glad you liked that I changed Sev's dream by taking out the slash, I had a feeling it would be better for the digestion.

One last thing. The real Kit and Rose were NOT happy about Borg's review, if you can't tell from what Rose said above.

_Laura_: Your not hallucinating, FF.Net took the story down and I had to repost it and only got to the sixteenth chapter.

_Fire Tempest_: They took it down, that's what! But I'm glad you still like it.

_Susie_: Yes, I saved all but one chapter that thank goodness was short and I could easily retype it because I had a copy of it.

_Shazzy_14_: I think I'm one step and several months ahead of you on the adoption thing, because I had already gotten way past that point by the time they deleted it. I'm glad you like it.

_Ashley_: I hope you didn't die, and actually got to this point.

_CoolCheetah_: How could I do that to you all? Easy! Just end it there, save it and post it. Very simple, very simple indeed.

_Selina_: You mean, where was I after they took it down? Well, they banned me for a week from posting so all I could do was sit on my hands and wait. That left Friday to get all of it up before I had to leave for a TWO-WEEK vacation. Needless to say, I didn't get it all up and Rose's computer died so she couldn't do it for me. I think that answers your question. **Grins** I don't mind being yelled at, at times.

_Tabbi_: I'm glad you like it!

_Artemis-41_: Thank you, thank you!

_ergonykos:_: Yes, I will be posting it at Schnoogle for back up, and a couple of other places as well.

_emma_: Don't worry, I don't think they'll take it down again, I hope.

_Becky_: Thank you Becky! I never thought about checking out a story by it's reviews, maybe I should try that some time. And I think you got more than just the next chapter, eh?

_Jayde Moon_: I don't intend to let them keep me down! I won't to finish this thing dangit! I've worked toooooooo long not to finish.

_special1_: Please don't strangle me!

_izean_: I have no idea what they were thinking.

_FireSenshi_: It's good to be back.

_Uzume_: Actually, before they took the story from FF.Net and I lost all my reviews, I had over 1033, at least, that's what I had the day before it was deleted. But I'm glad you enjoy it.

_jammies2000_: It's back for your enjoyment!

_riandiamaiou_: All stories are never easy to begin, but once you get into the pace and start thinking ahead, it's much easier.

_liena_: The rest of the chapters are here.

_Littletiger_: I don't intend to let them get me down! And this story is here to stay, I hope. And I have now idea what FF.Net was thinking, all they said is that I committed some infraction.

_Arabella Figg_: Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while, glad to see you. By the way, where is your new site so I can see it? I want to very much.

_Mikee_: Don't worry, I'll explain. You see, FF.Net said that I committed an infraction and deleted the story. After my week that I was banned was up, I began reposting but only got to chapter 16 before I had to leave for a two week vacation. I did not decide to re-write it, not now. The only changes you may see are spelling mistakes, few lines added or taken away, sentences rearranged, things of that nature. I haven't finished them and all of these are the old chapters, with not many revisions. I'll do all of that when I have time. The only big change is I took out the slash in chapter 22, Sev's dream. 

_Cetti Cetti_: Don't feel sorry for asking, a lot of people have. FF.Net took it down, that's all I'm saying as I've said it many times in these reviews already and in my author's notes.

_The Dark Luna Angel_: Here's the new one!

_Creamy Mimi_: All they told me when they removed is that I committed some infraction but didn't tell me which one.

_Nicky_: Was there any doubt that I wouldn't resubmit it?

_polaris_: I'm sorry you nearly had heart failure, I nearly had heart failure when I went to look for the story and couldn't find it anywhere! I'm also pleased that you like my new story and I like your's as well! I'm waiting on pins and needles for the next chapter of Web of Lies. Poor Harry!

_Fair Lady Ravenclaw_: I intend to go through to the (not so) bitter end of this story!

_Lori Dugger_: If you couldn't access the chapters, you likely haven't gotten to this one and I don't know what to tell you except, keep trying.

_Tereth Dragonstar_: Yes it was posted before but got deleted by the people at FF.Net.

_Diana Lucille Snape_: Thank you! I don't know why they took it down, they just did.

_Moonlight_: Thank you and yes, it was hard losing all of my reviews. I'm not exactly sure what I did that they didn't like, but oh well.

_Elisha_: **chuckles** Probably wasn't expecting that many chapters, huh?

_Simone of the Zordiak_: I don't intend to let them get me down, and if they take it down, I'll put it up again.

_YOMUDDA_: **hands the reader a tissue** It's okay, really.

_Madame Padfoot _: You're welcome.

_Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough_: Haven't seen you two in a while, not since the "Kill the Muggles Again!" song, which I still have, I think. The story got deleted and I had to repost it.

_ROUGE-sorceress_: I can try and send it to you, but there's no guarantee that I can. But, it will likely be posted in several different places, the whole thing, just so you know.

_Miwi_: Yes it is a story about Snape and Harry.

_anwesha_: I didn't trash them, I wasn't given the chance to repost them, I had to leave.

**A/N:** Phew! **collapses back against her chair** Is that everyone? Well, everyone that I had saved though I know I've read more. If there isn't a note in there for you, I apologize, I did not mean to miss it. Thank you all for reviewing because I am bound and determined to get this story back up to over a thousand reviews! Bye for now!-Ankha


	28. Ask Me Once

A/N: *bounces into the room with a wild smile on her face* Hello everyone, I'm back! And here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except what you do not recognize or know to be mine!

Remember: Peace, Love and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be?

~......~ Means telepathic speech.

#......# Means Parseltongue.

+......+ Means Phoenixus.

*......* Means inner voices and Severus's good mental voice.

^......^ Means Severus's evil mental voice.

Chapter 28- Ask Me Once

Harry sat back from the desk, venting a frustrated sigh. Three days (A/N: Why three? Because I seem to like that number) the twins had been gone and the situation at the castle had gone from bad to worse. The security had become chokingly tight. It was rather like his second year when no one could even go to the _loo_ without a teacher. They hadn't reached that point yet but the Gryffindor did not doubt they would soon.

His father had steadily grown worse thanks to the poison. He could still move around at short distances but had been confined to bed the first day by the Headmaster and Harry. The man had completely broken down when the kidnaping of the healer and its purpose had been revealed. His father and son had, had to drag him from the Great Hall, kicking and screaming, to the Headmaster's bedchambers where he had been strapped to the bed. The Gryffindor was not surprised by this response as he had a theory. He suspected that Seri and Severus were life mates, soul bonded, or chained at the heart, however one wished to phrase it. He suspected that of a few others, but the feeling was strongest with his father and the healer. 

In the absence of the dark-haired man, Harry had assumed control over his Potions classes. Many other professors had protested of him doing so but the Gryffindor had demonstrated plainly that he was capable of handling the job. The protests that had come from Remus, Sirius and the Headmaster were concerned for his health. Could he handle the stress of tending to his sick father, helping search for a cure _and_ the twins, and teach; they only worried about him. Harry had assured them he was not taking on the bulk of the work alone. Evie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco (all of whom now knew who Aury really was) used every minute of their spare time researching cures for every poison known to man. Normally, all they would have to do was put their healing ability to work and purge his body of the foreign form, but it didn't work. Not that they hadn't tried, several times in fact. It just hadn't worked. Draco, who'd learned to dowse not long ago, was constantly hunched over maps, most of which lay in scattered heaps around him. With Harry's time so occupied, he was the closest connection to the healers they had beside Artemis and Severus. One of which was too sick to be of use and the other constantly in use! The Ancient Runes professor was pulling double duty: teaching class and overseeing the Slytherin house. Added to that, Voldemort seemed to have become more active since Halloween, there were raids every night! He could only hope the pace slackened to one raid a week. Artemis came in every night, clearly exhausted as Severus and recently Harry had so many times before him. The Order of the Phoenix was in no order at all but complete chaos. With both number threes missing, one number two unavailable and the other as well that left the others to take up the slack. Not an easy task when the Head of the council was not there most of the time either. No, the Headmaster was perhaps the most thinned out of all. The heartache of seeing his child in such a state was taking a toll on Albus and he seemed to be gaining back the years that he'd lost. Harry remembered what had occurred the other day when he'd gone to relieve his grandfather of watch duty.

(Flashback)

With a distinct weariness in his step, the fire mage made his way towards his grandfather's rooms. As he passed, students gave him a wide berth, both from respect and fear. He was too used to this reaction to pay it any mind or effort to make them stop. It had caused great confusion at first until Ron had offered an explanation. The red-haired Gryffindor explained that Harry had been leaking power. This, of course, made perfect sense. Wizards and witches each had there on power sense that they gave off. How strong it was depended on how powerful they were. With Harry's mage powers, he was stronger than any witch or wizard. He had kept his power out flow checked so as not to scar others but with his attention and concentration being pulled elsewhere, the walls he had set up around it had fallen. Ron had described the sensation of walking around him as being bathed in pure energy. This had surprised the mage, but he was too tired to give it much more thought. Most students, except perhaps the Slytherins, had been respectful towards him, whether they be older or younger. He'd had a hand in helping all of them learn something new, and they knew of his abilities. Not only was he considered one of the school's top duelist, he'd earned at least a small amount from all the houses, even the Slytherins, for all he had done. The only problem with such respect was that everyone expected so much out of him. He was only fifteen for Merlin's sake! Sure, he had defeated and outsmarted the Dark Lord in battle several times, finished his N.E.W.T.'s, was the leader of his own soldiers, number two in the Order of the Phoenix, substituted in several different classes (mostly Remus's and Severus's) and was a mage, but Gryffindor's curly-toed shoes! He was still just a boy and he wasn't sure how much more he could give.

He leaned against the wall and whispered "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," to the gargoyle before stepping onto the spiral stairs. The reason for his lethargic movements was simple: No sleep for the past two days. He had to keep moving though because he knew that if he didn't, he would fall asleep and he couldn't do that yet. There was just too much to do. He pushed open the door of the office, noting its untidy state. Seemed as though the house-elves hadn't made it in to clean. It was the Headmaster's habit to keep up his own room without the little creatures' assistance. Maybe he should speak to Dobby and Winky about that. He was sure they wouldn't mind helping, probably be ecstatic to. Picking his way among the scattered paper and out of place furniture, he made his way up the spiral staircase behind the desk. This part of the room was often masked by a charm, one that Harry and Severus could see through. It led to the Headmaster's inner sanctum. Here was his personal library, sitting room, lounge, kitchen and observatory. Also, was two other bedrooms that Harry and Severus used whenever they felt the need to be away from the dungeons.

He trailed his hand along the smooth wooden banner, marveling at the coolness. Like ice. He gave the door a soft knock. 

"Albus?" he whispered softly. There was no forthcoming response. Without a word, he tapped the knob once, breaking the locking charm, and silently pushed open the door. It was dark and cold, the curtains were drawn and the fire had long since gone to ashes. No sound came from footfalls as he approached the bed, waving a hand to restart the fire. No part of Severus was visible under the thick covers. In the chair was Albus, curled up asleep. An open book lay in his lap. Harry laid his hand on the old man's shoulder, jolting him from his slumber. 

"My turn, why don't you go get some real sleep," The teenager commanded with a firmness most would think uncommon to his nature. The Headmaster, apparently too tired to argue, stood and leaned over the bed, searching for Severus. Uncovering the dark head he leaned in to his hair when the Potions Master jerked away violently, burying himself once more. Even through the thick covers both could hear him mutter, "It's not real, none of it's real." Harry witnessed the devastation those simple words caused. The man's expression crumbled. The facade of strength that he'd put up to support the world was destroyed in that instance. The despair and heartache over his son's condition possessed his expression and he fell to his knees beside the bed. 

"Oh God, I'm going to lose him. He's sick and there's nothing I can do for him. I'm his father, his father damn it! I should be able to protect him and yet I can not even do that." The Gryffindor fell beside the man and pulled him into his arms as sobs choked the thin form. Harry had anticipated this and was ready. He understood the man's feelings for his were the same. 

"No, Albus, this is not your fault. You could never have known this would happen. You, like we all, thought Sev's biological parents were dead. The thought that they would suddenly appear here at Hogwarts was one not even to be considered." He shifted until Albus looked him in the eye. "Don't let it get to you. We have to stay strong. If we don't, we're finished." He pulled him close again, burying his face in the maroon fabric. He understood, more than anyone knew. That man in the bed was the first to love him for whom he truly was. Sirius had offered to raise him once he was free in his third year time, but his godfather had not even known him then. Severus had offered to be his father after spending two of the most stressful months of his life with him. Those two months....seemed now to be more like two years. He would never trade that time for anything. Except for perhaps, his father's health. He wrapped a stonewall around his own raging emotions. He would pay for this action later but now, he needed to be levelheaded. The then form in his arms shuddered as the Headmaster pulled himself under control. With a sharp whistle, Harry summoned Fawkes to the room and commanded him to watch over the Potions Master while he tended to his grandfather. The man was pliant, allowing his grandson to put him to bed. Once he was certain Albus was asleep, he crept back to the upstairs bedroom and took his place in the chair. Severus had once more buried his boy under the covers. Barely visible was his shaking. Amazing, thought Harry. In a matter of two days their entire world could come crashing down around their ears. It seemed almost surreal. He shook his head. 

Green eyes slid out of focus as his over-taxed body began to win its demands for sleep. Fawkes, seeing the boy drifting off, flew to the back of the chair and cooed loudly. The call fell on deaf ears as Harry could only hear the sounds within his mind. His own heartbeat, strong and steady was a soothing rhythm. But it was not just his heartbeat he heard but also two others. Thump. Thump. Thump. One was slow as if from sleep and he knew this one must be Albus's. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Like a frightened deer, this heart raced. Severus. Without a clue as to what he was doing, he reached through their bond to his father, calming the man's heart and coaxing the body to sleep. It resisted greatly to being told what to do, but in the end the Potions Master's body obeyed the boy's command. His pulse slowed and evened out as Severus settled into (Harry hoped) undisturbed slumber. The Trinity's hearts beat as one. Satisfied, the Gryffindor allowed sleep to overtake him. Even though it would be of monumental importance, Harry did not remember what he had done when he'd woke the next morning. 

(End of Flashback)

He'd slept till noon the next day, today, and now he was avoiding work. During his off period as a professor he worked on finding the needle that held the poison in the necklace. When he wasn't working on it, it remained under a strong sealing charm on his desk for all to see. It was a constant reminder to the students of what had happened but most would not forget. Seeing one of their own professor's _poisoned_ by the man's own parents was disturbing to them. A great many of the Death Eater's children, the one's who had not been completely brainwashed or had a truly malevolent nature began to re-think their parents line of work and if they truly wished to follow in their bloody footsteps. That, Harry grimly surmised, was perhaps the _only_ benefit of this whole situation. It was now lunch, which he'd stopped going to in favor of working, and in front of him was the necklace. In one hand was a jeweler's eyeglass he'd borrowed from the dealer in Hogsmeade and in the other was a common pair of tweezers.

Searching for the cure was all fine, well and good but it would make the work go much quicker if they knew _what_ the poison _was_. That had yet to be determined. Even if they knew the poison, the prospect was still bleak. After all, Salazar was a master at potions and they had said there was no cure, which meant there probably wasn't. He rubbed his eyes. Merlin, could this _possibly_ get any worse? (A/N: Never ever say that my boy!)

"Harry." The Gryffindor looked up to see his Head of House approaching with a large tray of food. Harry could not help but smile. Since the incident at the ball, her attitude had completely turned around. He was suspicious of the sudden change, but as there was so much occupying his thoughts at the moment, the suspicion was pushed to the back of his mind. 

"Harry, you really must eat something, you're thin enough as it is." The fire mage's smile was thin. 

"Thank you, Professor, but I'm not that hungry." His stomach let out a loud growl to contradict that claim, making Harry blush and McGonagall raise an eyebrow. 

"I see. Since you're not 'that hungry' will you at least drink your lemonade?" The fire mage stared at the swirling seeds and ice contained within the glass. Well, he was parched but something within him stilled his hand and made him hesitate. The thought of McGonagall's change flared within his mind but he pushed it aside and grabbed the glass. After all, he thought as he downed the drink. It's not as though his Head of House would _poison_ him. (A/N: Oh, the irony of it all.)

***

As the teenager lifted the glass to his lips, the Transfiguration teacher was fighting to follow through with her urge to knock it from his hand. But the iron grip of Pomfrey's Imperious Curse tightened and she stood helpless as he quaffed the liquid. She adopted a semi-sympathetic/concerned smile as she took the tray away. The Arde's Revenge had begun to wear off a week ago, and she had tried everything in her limited power to make it obvious she was under outside control. But they hadn't noticed and she was beginning to wonder if they ever would. Her latest move had been to switch the slow acting poison to one that would take effect more quickly, so that perhaps it would be connected to her. She could only hope that it worked.

***

Harry watched the Transfiguration professor exit before he returned his attention to the piece of jewelry. Once more he the eye piece in place and began to rotate the pendant, tweezers at ready. He spent the next fifteen minutes in complete silence, slowly rotating the necklace. Something caught his attention. At first he wasn't even sure if it was there but the desperate drive to find _anything_ made him pursue. Bringing his face so close his nose brushed the diamond spikes, was the metallic sheen of a needle. Drawing a deep breath to steady his trembling hand, he reached for it with his tool. Closer and closer he drew, knowing that if he missed he would not be given another chance. Steadily closer until the magnified ends of the tweezers hovered above his quarry. With one final breath, he reached, and successfully plucked it off! Managing to contain another outburst of joy, he dropped the needle into the petri dish and reached for his grandfather. The man was in a meeting but could not ignore his grandson's overwhelming exuberance. After all, Harry had not been this happy since before the Halloween dance. In the middle of the meeting, Albus broke out into a grin and full laugh. The new Minister and his assistants were startled by the sudden outburst and immediately inquired as to its cause.

***

Harry possessed a wide grin when his class, fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, entered the room. Many responded to his upbeat attitude and smiled as they grabbed their cauldrons and took their places at the long tables. The Slytherins had many raised eyebrows as to their once fellow student now turned teacher's behavior. 

"Good day, class, today we will be attempting to brew the Calming Potion," He raised an eyebrow and adopted his father's customary sneer, "For those of you that this will be too difficult for, I will be seeing you Saturday. Now," With a dramatic twirl of his cloak, he proceeded to the room's chalkboard. Before he could reach it, the world suddenly flip-flopped and he stumbled. He caught the corner of his desk and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. 

"Harry?" Ron called as he, Hermione and Draco rose from their stools. He held up his hand and straightened. 

"Pardon, became a bit dizzy," Another deep breath, "I'm all right now." As he continued onward to his destination, he could only hope that he spoke the truth. The period proceeded with no further incidents as they copied down their notes as the professor wrote them and began to gather their ingredients from the students' cupboard. Harry leaned a moment against the cool wood of the desk to once more regain his equilibrium, thankful that no one saw him do so. What could be happening to him? He'd never felt quite like this before. He did not like it one bit. 

"Does everyone have the necessary ingredients?" There were murmurs and nods. "Very good. Now, first take your knives and slice the seaweed into quarter inch pieces. Make sure to measure carefully; you don't want them too long or short or.....or......" Harry's mind went temporarily blank. With a shake he commanded himself to keep his mind on the task at hand. "Or it will be ineffective." The stumble in words was ignored by most but it caught his three friends' attention. They knew he would not fumble for words; it was not in his nature to do so. First the missed step and now at a loss for words, what was going on? "Once you have added all of the seaweed to the boiling water, find your.....your...." Damn, why couldn't he remember? And when had the room become so unfocused? With a snap, it came back to him. "Your Roman Snapdragon, yes, and snap it over the cauldron so that the blue pollen falls inside." Harry wiped a hand across his forehead. The temperature in the room seemed to be steadily rising. Perhaps it was his imagination of the fact he was leaning over a steaming cauldron. Assuring himself this was true, he leaned away from the frothing potion. The temperature continued to rise. "Once you have done this, you must stir the potion counter.....counter....." His eyes drooped and the world began to spin, "counter...." Unable to fight any longer, his eyes fell closed and he slid sideways off the stool on the unforgiving stone floor with a wheezing grunt. Startled cries, a flurry of running feet were dampened by the pounding in his ears. Distantly aware, yet unable to react, he sensed himself being lifted into a sitting position by Ron and Draco, both of whom were calling his name.

"Harry? Harry!" Dim were they compared to the pained cry of his grandfather, who was at that moment on his way to the dungeons. With his last bout of strength, he reached for his bushy-haired friend. 

"Hermione!" Though shouted it was barely a whisper. "Dish," His hand flopped in an attempt to gesture towards it. "Needle, in dish. Found." Strength finally failing, he collapsed into oblivion as the door burst open. Silence, then....

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

***

"No," Albus whispered this time. Everyone but the three, who were intent on their friend, turned. Long frail fingers gripped the doorframe, his wild blue eyes locked on the fallen figure. What his form was trembling from, weakness or the radiating sadness, no one had a doubt that it could only be both. Swallowing, he pushed himself forward. The crowd parted in silent respect, many sympathizing with the Headmaster's plight. To have one family member fall ill was horrible, but two? Neville, showing bravery he kept so well hidden, stepped up and laced his fingers with the older man in silent support. If Albus was aware of this, he did not show it, continuing onward. When he reached the four, the Gryffindors peered at him, before moving aside. Now on his knees, he lifted his grandchild into his arms, head tucked under his chin. No words, just the slow rocking of the form within his arms. None approached, fearful of the deep sadness and anguish the blue orbs they were so used to see twinkling merrily, held. Neville was first to act.

"Come, sir, let's go back to your office." Releasing the hand in favor of the robe, he coaxed the man to his feet and out the door. The class's eyes followed them before returning to the front when Ron cleared his throat. 

"Everyone, clear the room. Dump your potions and tidy up." No one moved at first. Draco stepped forward, blue and green eye flashing.

"Move. NOW!" he bellowed. That garnered a faster response as everyone scrambled to follow the order.

***

The bell rang as the odd trio made their way down the hall. Students spilling from various classrooms, chatting amongst themselves, halted and fell silent as the Headmaster and Neville passed. Unnerving it was, the whole situation. The small Gryffindor ignored the attention they were receiving. Nervous he was not, that very thought had not crossed his mind. His thoughts solely circled around his worry for his mentor and friend. He had always idealized the Headmaster and wished greatly to be like him, in his own way. Fairly certain was he that he could never achieve the great things Albus Dumbledore had, but perhaps he could make a difference, in someone's' lives. Harry he had always considered a friend if not a close one. The fire mage had always kept an eye on him. There were many times he'd wished he could offer his help in return. A glance at the still body made him realize he might be given that chance. 

***

McGonagall watched with conflicting hazel eyes as the Headmaster's party passed. Up till this point in time, she had not been able to _do_ any decisive damage to the family. Opportunities just had not presented themselves. Her last attempt to foil their plans had been at the Halloween dance. She had intended to stop the play, unmask the marauding Weasley twins and have them publicly apologize to the entire school. That had backfired when she had encountered the 'force field' placed around the arena to protect the audience. While it seemed that Harry and the others could make their way past it, she could not. The time before that had been when Snape, Harry and the mutt had entered the school. It was sad the Cruciatus had not connected and that she had not been given another chance to try. Minerva gave her head a violent shake, trying to clear those horrible thoughts. No, Severus didn't deserve the curse, he..... Pomfrey's Imperious overwhelmed and once more controlled her thoughts. There was not much more she could do but watch them pass, carrying the knowledge that it was her doing, and weep inside. 

Once the Headmaster had disappeared around the corner, McGonagall commanded the students sharply to move along. This snapped them from their dazed states and they scurried past her, not daring to gaze up into her stony expression. Oh, if they only knew how she wished for someone to realize that this wasn't her, but another acting through her. But no, none had, or so she thought. How could she know the gentle mental pressures she felt whenever one of the Hogwarts's Three approached was their probing. Trying to discern what would cause a stern, yet fair woman to turn into a bitter old witch; how could she know?

Once all the students had vacated the area, the Transfiguration professor preceded swiftly to her quarters, as it was her off period, where another awaited her. Pausing only to give the lion in the portrait the password, "Revenge," she nearly bowled over Pomfrey, who seemed to be on her way out. McGonagall gifted the woman with an awful glare. 

"Where do you think you're going? While everyone on the staff excluding Filch, Hagrid, Maxwell and Lupin know you are here, it is unwise to go wandering the halls. A student, especially one of Potter's friends, might see you and this entire endeavor would be for nothing. You, Poppy, would be in Azkaban faster than you can say 'Innocent'," she reminded with uncommon spite and venom. The other woman's tone did not seem to affect the ex-nurse for she grinned devilishly.

"I was merely going to check up on our dear victims. There was no real danger, I was planning to wear an invisibility cloak." The Transfiguration professor gifted her with another wilting glare as she lowered herself in her favorite chair. 

"There is always danger. Potter, Dumbledore and Snape can see _through_ invisibility cloaks," she informed the other. The ex-nurse gave a non-committal shrug and snagged a seat across from her (unwilling) partner in crime. 

"Snape I would have some concern over but he's, well," She grinned again, "_unavailable_ at the moment, thanks to his _real_ parents. Dumbledore seems to out of sorts and Potter I don't even consider a threat. Or, I won't have to consider soon." The professor shifted in her seat, fingers idly twisting the green fabric of her robe. 

"Did you administer the poison?" The nurse continued when McGonagall did not speak. A curt nod. Pomfrey's grin widened. "Excellent! We should see a reaction within a day or two." At this, the professor coughed.

"I'm afraid not. He's already entered the comatose state. I just saw Dumbledore carrying him down the hall," Witnessing the ex-nurse's startled expression, she shrugged, "You may have gotten the levels wrong and it turned out to work faster than you wished," She shrugged once more and wanded herself a glass of water. Over the brim of the clear glass she surveyed the other's reaction. Was it her imagination or had there been a flicker of suspicion in the other's eyes? She was not to know for in the next second Pomfrey let it be. 

"It's very possible, Minerva. I'm no expert when it comes to brewing potions," Her wide grin returned and the slightly crazed laugh that Minerva had heard when all of the madness had begun, surfaced, "Brewing potions is _Severus Snape-Dumbledore's_ line of work." McGonagall let out a weak chuckle.

"Indeed it is, indeed it is."

***

The trip to the Headmaster's office, which Neville had never been in, finally came to an end. The stone gargoyle, sensing Dumbledore's state, leapt aside without a password, for which the Gryffindor was grateful. The revolving staircase was only wide enough to allow one, so Neville stood behind the other. Reaching their level, they disembarked. Again the door opened without a sound or command, making Neville wonder if perhaps the rooms had been charmed to do so. The Headmaster paused once inside, swaying from side to side and murmuring what sounded to be an old lullaby.

"Sunshine falls across your face, and warms the very air," Though whispery, his voice spoke of a powerful love in a surprising bass tone. Neville froze, turning to listen. 

"Chase away those scary thoughts," Thumb gently running over the child's forehead. "There's no time to spare." The Gryffindor shook himself from his entranced state and moved forward.

"Come, sir, maybe we should put him to bed or somewhere he can rest," he reminded as he drew level with the older man. Part, if not his entire message seemed to filter to the Headmaster's mind and he nodded, pausing in his song.

"Somewhere he can rest, yes, I'm sure the little one would not mind sleeping with Severus." Having made up his mind, Albus made a straight-line course for the window, once more picking up his tune.

"Love and laughter, are the key. If you want to be happy." Neville, fearing the man had gone completely nutters and intended to go out the window, rushed after him.

"So please, my little one." He caught a fistful of robes just as the window disappeared and a staircase took its place.

"Smile, don't frown." Neville halted, letting the robe slip through his fingers.

"Look up, not down." 

"Wow," he whispered before shaking himself from his thoughts and following Albus, who was already half way up. 

"Know love, not hate." There was a door at the top of the landing that creaked open to reveal a long hallway, more doors lining each side. None of these concerned the man as he continued in an unwavering straight line.

"Hurry up now and don't be late." Neville hovered close by but at a respectful distance. The ancient wood of this door showed its age by the pock marks and scratches with one deep gash running diagonally across the center. 

"Sunshine falls across your face, and warms the very air." This one possessed no knob but opened when the Headmaster placed a hand over the gash. That was actually the most recent mark, created by a violent outpouring of Severus's natural magic. Draco had been unable to visit, the search keeping him so busy, to fix it. The Headmaster once more pause in his singing to coo at Harry.

"Come, little fire child, I know you are weary. You have already fallen asleep! A bit of rest beside your father will do you good, yes, do you good indeed." The Headmaster continued to ramble as he entered. The room they came into was cold, but it had not always been so. Albus continued his lullaby.

"Chase away those scary thoughts, there's no time to spare." The walls were the same gray flagstone as the rest of the castle but mostly hidden by the brightly colored tapestries. Each depicted scenes of either peace, war or love. 

"It doesn't matter how, I only know it's right." Pushed against one wall as a double king size bed, several times the size of the ones in the Gryffindors' dorms. Five feet from the bed on the same wall as the head of the bed, was the gray stone fireplace. The deep pit of ashes signaled of its recent use.

"Don't worry now, I'll hold you tight." Opposite the bed was a window, light shut out by thick black curtains. To the side of the window was a small work table, parchment strewn over it aw well as several bottles of ink and a quill. The floor, he discovered, was covered in a thick red carpet. The color of blood, Neville guessed with a shiver. 

"Sunshine falls across your face, and warms the very air." Walking with no difficulty, even in the low candle light, Dumbledore moved to the bed, climbing on. It was then the Gryffindor noticed the _other_ occupants of the room.

"Chase away those scary thoughts, there's no time to spare." On either bedpost was a bird, a snowy owl he recognized as Hedwig and falcon he knew to be Rowena. Between them was a phoenix, or so Neville guessed it to be. He'd never seen one before but many pictures of them. At the pillow, curled around the large lump, was a obsidian feline, silver eyes watching Neville with suspicion before switching to concern as her gaze shifted to the Headmaster. 

"Close your eyes, and go to sleep." At the lump's feet was a cream puffskein that snuggled against it, purring in a comforting sort of way. The Headmaster pulled the covers back enough to lay Harry beneath them before moving to strip him to shirt and leggings. By the expert way in which he move, the small Gryffindor surmised that he had done so before. Once done, he pulled the covers over the thin body and sat beside him.

"My promise to you, I will keep." The last note hovered in the air for only a brief moment, then passed on. "Oh, little one," Albus whispered, brushing the long black tresses from the pale face. He repeated the phrase and action over and over for several minutes. Neville, unsure what to do, called the man. 

"Headmaster? Headmaster Dumbledore!" The call fell on deaf ears. Sighing, he turned his attention to the shelves that lined the wall beside the window and began to inspect them. The Headmaster needed something, anything!- to calm him. Perhaps the ever-common Calming Potion that Harry had tried to have them brew that very day in class. He knew what it should look like once completed, an opaque white, all he needed to do was locate it. The oddly shaped glass bottles contained red, green, dark and light blue, silver and gold liquid, but no white! Blowing away his bangs in frustration, he moved the spindly wooden chair beneath the shelves and stood on it to get a better view. Just as he reached to move the bottles aside to get a better view, a sharp pain seared through his finger and he jerked back with a yelp. From the shadows slithered Octavian, the candlelight giving his white scales an eerie glow. 

#Who are you?# the snake hissed, forgetting the other could not understand him. Neville rubbed his index finger and glared at the creature briefly.

"I'm trying to find a potion for the Headmaster, do you understand? For. The. Headmaster," he repeated slowly. The coal black eyes held no comprehension. Neville sighed again. "Trying to help!" These words were perhaps more clear or maybe he understood the term "help!" nevertheless they garnered a reaction. The snake let out a commanding hiss, bringing the creatures (excluding the puffskein) to him. Neville was not given the chance to move as Hedwig perched on one shoulder, Fawkes on the other and Rowena on his head. The cat leapt up beside the reptile, directing a question to him. Much to the Gyrffindor's surprise, the snake responded.

#All I got was 'help'. I've heard it enough from the mouth of humans to know what it means. What do you sense from him?# The Veras cat arrested the nervous boy in her sights; weighing, analyzing and examining. 

~He seems to wish no harm on our friends, do you three agree?~ The birds nodded. 

+He does wish to be of help and at this point may be the only one who can. Albus seems to have taken temporary leave of his senses,+ Fawkes glanced at his master, trill deepening with concern. +At least, I hope it is only temporary.+

+So we agree; we let him near our masters?+ Hedwig asked and received confirmation from all. The albino snake slithered onto Su Lin's back and she hopped from the shelf. Ro, Hedwig and Fawkes returned to their perches on the bed, leaving Neville free to move. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he maneuvered the bottles around until he found his quarry, tucked away in a corner. Transfiguring one of the parchments into a paper cup, he filled it to the brim and moved back towards the breath. 

"Headmaster? Sir?" Cerulean blue eyes held a glass-like quality, expression dreamy. 

"Yes, my young student, what is it?" Swallowing back his sorrow at what his Headmaster had been reduced to, he offered the cup. 

"I thought you looked thirsty," he explained. A wide, if not fake, smile crossed the other's face. 

"Why, I am at that." Without a second thought and to the Gryffindor's eternal relief, the man downed the entire contents of the cup. Not five seconds later, he was out like a light. 

"I guess the only way for him to be calm is to be asleep," Neville muttered as he slid off the bed. Taking out his wand once more, he levitated the Headmaster's boy and arranged it so that he could be more comfortable before pulling the blankets over him. Corking the potion and replacing it on the shelf, Neville lowered himself in the high-backed chair, trying to determine what to do now. He did not wish to go to his Head of House, some deep rooted instinct cringed away from that idea as though it were the plague. Perhaps one of the other professors then? Out of all of them, Lupin seemed to be the best choice, but he did not wish to leave the Headmaster and family alone. His dilemma was solved for him when his roving eyes fell on the scattered parchment and quills. Of course! He could send a letter with Hedwig, he was sure she would deliver it to him if it would help Harry and the others. As he began to write, thoughts of others filled his mind. What of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Aury? Surely he couldn't leave them out. And he wouldn't, he decided as he began to write them a message as well. Blowing on each to insure the ink was dry, he rolled them up and gave both to the snowy owl. 

"Take one to Professor Lupin and the other to either Ron, Hermione, Ginny or Aury. All right?" The owl gave a brief hoot before flying out the window Neville had opened. Reclaiming his chair, he set his chin on his fist. There was nothing he could do now, but wait. 

***

Remus, who had not witnessed what had happened in the hall and was not paying particular attention to gossip that was running rampant in the room, was startled when a snowy owl flew into his class, disrupting his lesson. A quick glance revealed the animal to be Hedwig as he relieved her of the message. It was short, to the point, with a faint note of pleading and a great amount of worry. What startled him nearly as much as the contents of the letter was the fact that it was in Neville's handwriting. Without further thought, he dismissed his class, assigning them an essay that would land most of them in the library the rest of the period.

Reading over the message one last time, he rolled it up and stuffed it in his pocket, sweeping from his classroom. If what Neville, at least he presumed it was Neville, was right, then the situation had gotten completely out of control. A sudden thought struck him, stopping him in his tracks. What of Sirius? He was Harry's godfather and part of his family. Now that the boy had taken ill.....Sirius might be able to help, if he kept his head on straight and temper in check. What made that thought more appealing was the fact he was still in the castle, having promised Harry he would stay and support him. It seemed as though the young fire mage was going to need that desperately. Having made his decision, he pulled the parchment back out and quickly added his own words before dispatching it to the animagus through Hedwig. The owl, only too happy to comply, was off in a flurry of feathers. He was about to continue his journey when he was nearly bowled over by a woman. Pulling himself aside at the last moment, he glanced back to see the signature silver hair. 

"Seleyna?" he called questioningly, seeming not to realize he'd spoken these words aloud. She glanced briefly back and the Defense teacher was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. Oh Merlin, he thought, what had happened?

***

Of course she had sensed what had happened, how could she not have? Since Halloween there had been a dull ache within her, always present. From experience she knew the cause was Severus. But the other pain, one similar to the one from her foal...child, was from Harry and Albus. What made the ache dissimilar was its origins were emotional but not physical. Severus's was both. It may have only been three days but with each passing _hour_, nay, each passing _minute_ the Potions Master's pain increased. Combined with Harry and Albus's feelings it was all she could at times to keep from bursting into tears. Now she could no longer fight that urge. Her grandson's poisoning had sliced through her like a sharp stiletto. Albus's following madness had been the veritable straw that broke the unicorn's back. She had to leave. There was someone she knew might be able to help, but it would be difficult to reach him. The hardest part was the fact she would have to leave her new family. Possibly for good.

Blindly she raced down the hall, only slowing when she ran into someone. Stumbling, but picking up speed once more, she did not glance back. That is, until someone called her name. 

"Seleyna?" A look back; it was Remus. She could not pause to explain, there was no time. There was the chance he wouldn't understand anyhow; he did not know who she had been. By his startled expression she knew the tears were shining on her cheeks. She wanted to tell him why, but if she succeeded in what she planned, she might not be given that chance. Down one staircase and another. Through one hall and the next. At the foot of the stone steps of the school's entrance she halted, swaying precariously on her feet. It was now or never, even with Hagrid's class in plain view. Well, she decided as she closed her eyes, if any where watching, they were about to be treated to a show. What she didn't know was there were people watching, the entire class as well as Hagrid in fact. 

The wind picked up noticeably, swirling leaves around her black dress. Her heart hammered almost painfully as she gathered every scrap of magic within her body, pushing it into the transformation. There was great danger in attempting to resume her natural form. If she failed to put forth all of her effort it was very probably this would end in disaster. If it did, she would likely be half human, half unicorn, not surviving. But a powerful force, desperation, drove her to take the risk. It was necessary to save her family.

Her arms raised and the wind picked up even more, ripping the dress from her body, he braid whipping wildly. The black lightening bolt began to glow white as her face lengthened. Ivory skin darkened until it was black. As bones began to re-arrange themselves, a cry of pain escaped her lips and she fell to her hands and knees, body quivering. With one great convulsion, enormous black wings burst forth from her back. Gasps rippled through the on looking crowd.

Bones continued to change; moving, lengthening or shortening themselves. Muscle and flesh moved into new areas, beginning to define a new shape. The fingers of her balled fists melted, fusing together, taking on the silver gleam from which she'd earned her name. The braid unraveled itself and the silver hair became a mane as it traveled down her now much longer neck. From the mark on her forehead grew a silver horn, one possessed by all her kind. Only a bit more, she was so close. With a final burst of magic and willpower, which blinded all those watching, it was over. Still and silent it grew as the wind died. When normal vision returned to those watching, they gave a collective gasp. In the place of the woman now stood (albeit on wobbly legs) a full grown Barice unicorn. The creature slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Everything appeared so different now, could it be she succeeded? Wanting to make certain, she trotted to the lake, falling back into her old ways quickly. It was much easier adjusting to being a unicorn than a human, she decided as she neared the water's edge. Almost fearfully she peered into the mirror-like surface, and let out a whiny of both joy and relief. She was herself again, but with one added feature: the white ring around her front left leg. The weight of its significance fell upon her like a ton of bricks and she sprang towards the Forbidden Forest at a full gallop. She needed to find her brothers, soon!

***

Neville stood at the window with his jaw resting on the floor. He'd witnessed the entire transformation and didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't even certain why he'd gone to the window in the first place, but he had. That woman, that had been Lady from Halloween, the one the Headmaster had been so taken with. Was she some sort of animagus like Professor McGonagall? But the change had been effortless for the Transfiguration teacher, yet painful to Seleyna, if he remembered her name right. Could that mean that maybe it hadn't been just a transformation? With a frustrated sigh he resumed his place in the chair. Nary five minutes later did someone downstairs shout his name.

***

When Remus entered the Headmaster's office, it was to find it empty and in a despicable state. He picked his way carefully through the junk, reflecting on his surprise. The older man _never_ allowed things to degenerate in such a way. The situation must have been far more grave than he'd ever imagined. 

"Mr. Longbottom? Neville? Where are you?" No answer followed his call and he moved to the window to glance out it, seeing nothing of interest.

"Professor?" He turned and yelped. There was Neville, sort of. Before him was the shadowy form of a staircase and his student, but he could see through them both. Cautiously, he approached.

"Mr. Longbottom? Neville, why can I see through you?" The boy looked down and shrugged. 

"I know this was hidden when I came in. It appeared when the Headmaster approached it," He held out his hand, "Com on, Professor, they really need you." Still wary, he came closer until he grasped the other's hand. It was solid. A quick glance revealed the structure the student stood upon was just as real and solid. Light blue eyes met brown. 

"Lead the way, Neville," he encouraged. They were almost at the top of the landing when the door burst open. Sirius, in his human form, darted inside. 

"Remus! Where are you? Harry? Anyone!" he cried desperately, searching the room. Remus cursed under his breath and clamped a hand over his student's mouth.

"Yes, that is Sirius Black, no he is not dangerous or out to kill Harry. He's innocent and also Harry's godfather. Promise not to scream?" Neville nodded, though his eyes were still very wide. Sighing in relief, he removed his hand and called to the man below. 

"Sirius, stay where you are. I'm going to check on the three now. Take a seat and keep an eye out." The ex-convict halted and nodded. 

"I don't care how that slimy git is, I'm worried about Harry. Help him if you can, Remus, please." The low voice held such a note of despair and pleading it surprised the werewolf. Of course, he berated himself, he should not have been surprised. 

"Let's go, Mr. Longbottom," Remus reminded, shaking the boy from his thoughts. Neville nodded, then hesitated.

" 'Slimy git'?" He had to ask. Remus allowed himself a weak chuckle.

"It's an old school-boy grudge, nothing to worry about. Lead on."

***

Fifteen minutes later the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had to admit defeat. There was no doubt that Harry had been poisoned, but its affects were erratic. The boy would flight from coma to high fever and consciousness to cold and hot flashes. From there, possible death at any time. He collapsed in the chair and ran a hand through his graying hair. He'd seen poisons that did one, but never all of these things. This was going to take work. 

"Well, Professor?" The young Gyrffindor asked from beside the man. Remus jumped and laid a hand over his racing heart. He'd forgotten the boy was even there. 

"Poison, no doubt about it. We have to find what type before we can do anything. It's almost a mixture of specific potion types. Right off the top of my head I can't think of which," He paused to rub his weary eyes, "as for Albus.....I'm no medi-wizard or healer. The best we can do for him is to keep him sedated," a small smile, "Which you have already done with the Calming Potion, good work." Neville's cheeks colored pink. He was almost never praised for anything. 

"It seemed best, sir," he mumbled humbly, fidgeting with the end of his sleeve.

"I think Gyrffindor deserves ten points for you actions," The boy blushed further and muttered about not deserving it, "Not another thought to it, you earned them." He shook his head. "No telling what would have happened to him had you not done that quick thinking." Remus shook his head again. "I'm not surprised he reacted in such a way, what surprises me is that it didn't happen sooner to both of them when Severus fell ill." The young Gryffindor's expression lacked a certain comprehending element as he cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean, sir?" While absentmindedly straightening the coverlet, Remus responded. 

"You see, Neville, these three share a connection, a mental bond with one another. It apparently formed a short time before school began and has been growing ever since. Emotions, even physical pain is shared through it. While I've never seen or heard of such a thing happening before, it has here. These three are special. In some way it seems like destiny that they should meet and become close. At times I swear there isn't three minds working there, only one." His mouth flattened into a thin grim line. "I won't let them be separated, not if I can do something to prevent it." Moved by the man's passionate words, the young Gryffindor allowed his eyes to drift back to the silent occupants of the bed. Special? These three? No one could be more so! It was the feeling of electricity that crackled over your skin when they approached. The backdrop of subtle power hidden behind wise, benevolent eyes. The blanket of safety that fell over your being when in there presence. Special? Of course! Though the feelings of all this were absent or dimmed as they lay on their sick bed, it would return, with their health. 

"I want to help, Professor," he stated quietly, but firmly. Blue eyes flickered in his direction. 

"How?" The werewolf demanded. At this, Neville's confidence stumbled and he shrugged.

"My best subject is Herbology. I could help harvest any plants needed for a curative draught or I might be able to identify any pestilential plant that was used on Harry. To do that, I would need his clothes and a sample of his blood." The Defense teacher listened and nodded as the student spoke, agreeing with what he proposed.

"That would be good. Why don't you go see how Sirius is doing and if anyone else has come before gathering what books you'll need. I'll draw Harry's blood then you and I will begin working in my quarters. How does that sound?" Neville nodded, small smile on his boyish face. He was being permitted to help. 

"I'll go get them now." He turned to leave but Remus called him back. 

"Take this," He pushed a note in the other's hand, "This will allow you in the Restricted Section as well. Just tell Madam Pince what you need." Another nod and the Gyrffindor was gone. When he was, Remus leaned wearily into the soft cushions of the high-backed chair and reached for the Headmaster's hand. He would help, all of them would.

***

(Sev's Dream)

The night air tore through his outer cloak and robe, biting into his skin mercilessly. He wished nothing more than to go inside but he dared not. Where he was now, he wasn't certain having been brought by portkey set by another. Tonight was the night and he could barely contain his excitement. But deep within the pit of his stomach there was a growing ball of dread and fear. But, of course, who wouldn't be afraid of Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of all time? This was the day he'd been waiting for since his fifth year, wasn't it? Since the break-up with Seri there had been no one there for him. Then his parents had stepped in, offering him what so many others wished, the position of a Death Eater. His real fear should be if he would be able to stand proudly to the task but, for some reason, it was not. His deepest fear now was that someone should find him here. Especially someone with forest green eyes.

A large hand fell on his shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. He did not have to turn to know who it was.

"Are you ready, my son?" It was Salazar. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded. "Good," Salazar said gruffly, clapping him hard on the back. "You would do well not to disappoint us, Severus, you know what we can do." The seventeen year-old nodded, managing to suppress a shiver. He was quite aware of what Salazar and Jasmine Snape were capable of. Over the years he'd been subjected to abuse, both mental and physical. Neglect, abandonment, and all around torment. His father was an expert Potions Master, one of the finest in the world. He'd used his own son over the years in a variety of experiments. Thankfully the man had never poisoned him in any way and the only lasting effects had actually been beneficial. Eyesight, auditory and olfactory sense had all been noticeably heightened. His father's line of work was actually sparked the interest in potions within him. Instead of being afraid of the dark dungeons, he'd enjoyed spending time down there, away from the rest of the world. He would use small portions of all of the ingredients, brewing and re-brewing until he discovered not only most toxins by the time he'd entered Hogwarts, but antidotes as well. But of course, he only brewed while his father was away. With such high demands on Salazar's time, he was away often. Now the time had come, he told himself as he took a deep breath. He would make his parents proud of him today. 

Silence fell over the small group as a tall cloaked form glided through them. As he continued to the black marble throne, realization of who this had to be dawned on Severus and the ball in his stomach twisted. There was no turning back now. As he ascended the steps and sat not a sound was made, even the forest creatures were silent. With one pale hand he through back the hood and pulled down the cowl to reveal....an almost ordinary man. Severus was surprised. He would have expected perhaps something a bit more strange from the greatest wizard of all time. In all truth there was almost nothing about the man that set him apart from any other wizard. Severus estimated him to be about six foot seven inches in height with a wry build. Pale skin, short cut black hair that did nothing to hide the reptilian red eyes. 

It was those eyes that made Severus want to bolt in the opposite direction as fast as his feet would carry him. They were also what glued him to his spot. Red eyes scanned them, trying to detect something known only to him. If you could characterize it as a him. 

"Crucio," came the hiss. Beside the teenager dropped a Death Eater, writhing from the pain of the curse. Severus managed not to cringe away, barely. 

"You failed you mission, Walkens, and allowed your team to be captured while you saved you own pathetic skin. I can not have weak servants." The wand raised and the man collapsed in a boneless heap as the curse was terminated. "Do not let it happen again or pain will not be you punishment," the voice dropped lower, "but death." The man hauled himself to his feet and stumbled forward to kiss the evil wizard's robes. With a sneer that rivaled any Severus himself doned, he kicked him away. It was then those red eyes fell on the Slytherin. Swallowing thickly, he stepped forward and bowed.

"Severus Snape, my Lord Voldemort." It left his lips in a very quiet tone. With his head down, he did not see the dark wizard leave his throne until he was before him. A hand under his chin lifted his head up and he found himself face to face with the personification of evil himself. His chin was lifted higher then tilted from side to side; red eyes examining, studying, weighing. 

"The son of Salazar and Jasmine." It was more a statement than a question but Severus felt compelled to answer. 

"Yes, my Lord." The eyes narrowed. 

"Yes indeed. There is potential in this one, Salazar. Great power, buried deep, waiting to be released." The gleam that shined from the Dark Lord's eyes sent a shiver down his spine The want to run had increased ten-fold, yet he _still_ could not move. 

"Yes, he will do. Hold out your left arm, Severus." The tone of the voice left no room for argument yet something deep within him stilled his arm from moving. 'What am I doing here?'- his mind cried. 'I can't let this creature touch me, he'll....!'

"Your arm, Severus." Voldemort did not care for repeating himself. Without thinking, the teenager did as he was told and almost immediately wished he hadn't. He could not do this, what the hell had he been thinking? He couldn't be a Death Eater! Killing was not in his blood, the very thought turned his stomach. He had to escape! He had to flee this place before they....! 

His last thought was brought to an abrupt end as the dark yew wood touched the pale skin of his left arm. Pain of untold magnitude shot through him. The blood in his veins became liquid fire, scorching his insides. After many years of dealing with his parents he'd taught himself while still in childhood not to scream, no matter what sort of torture he was subjected to. But even he could not withstand the raw agony that was eating at him now. He wished it would stop, he begged for it to stop.....and it did. The hand released its vice-like grip from his wrist and he crumpled unceremoniously to the ground, cradling his left arm. The world danced in dizzying circled before his eyes but one voice reached to him over the pounding in his ears.

"Welcome to your new destiny, Severus." It was then the future Potions Master caught sight of what had been done to him. The black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth was branded not only on his arm but in his mind. He was a Death Eater. That very thought made him wish to drown himself. Death Eater, trapped forever in servitude. The killing the torture, the waste; he was a Death Eater, bound to serve Lord Voldemort for all time. He could not run nor hide. Trapped for all eternity. Death Eater. 

"No," he whispered, trying to convince himself it was not true. High cold laughter greeted this action. 

"Oh but, Severus, it is true. You are mine, forever." Death Eater.

"NO!"

***

"Severus? Father, wake up!" And the Potions Master did just that. Wild black eyes snapping open, Severus sat erect, panting as though he'd been running a marathon. Observing him with the utmost concern, were pairs of emerald green and cerulean blue orbs. Harry and Albus. A glass of water was pushed into his hand and he drank without question. Silence remained supreme until the shaking of the Potions Master had come to a stop.

"What...what happened?" he finally managed.

"You were having a nightmare. After the Halloween dance you came in here to sleep. You seemed fine for a while but then started shaking and whimpering. Both Harry and I tried to wake you, but failed. Child, what was it that made you scream so?" From his expression, the Headmaster wished he hadn't asked, but still needed to know. At the thought of his dream, Severus felt as though he'd been submerged in ice water and shivered. Drawing the blanket and his courage tightly around him, he related everything. 

"It was my branding night, when I first became a Death Eater." He dug at his eyes, trying to dispel the memories. 

"Perhaps you ate something at the dance that didn't agree with you or had gone bad. I will check with Madam Pomfrey to see if any others have reported feeling unwell." The Potions Master suddenly snapped his fingers. 

"Salazar and Jasmine! They kidnaped Seri and Kit! We have to find them before it's too late." Confusion lighted in both the Headmasters and teenager. 

"Seri and Kit? What about them?" Harry asked. Now it was the Potions Master's turn to be confused.

" 'What about them?'!? Harry! You were there! You heard what Salazar said; they were kidnaped to be Voldemort's consorts!" Albus and Harry traded worried glances before Albus laid a hand on Severus's shoulder and gently pushed him down. 

"Severus, I'm not sure what you've been dreaming but I can assure you, that is not true. To my knowledge they are safe and sound in Hogsmeade. Perhaps I should have a house-elf fetch Poppy." The significance of the situation fell upon the Potions Master and he sat up once more. 

"Poppy?! What is she doing here? Albus, I thought you fired her." The Headmaster's confusion deepened. 

"Fired? Poppy? Why in the world would I ever do that?" Severus could barely believe his ears. Why? Why! How could the man say that? He knew _exactly_ why Poppy had been fired! Hell, _Albus_ had been the one to do it; and here he was, asking why she had been fired. It made no sense, none at all. Something fishy was going on here. 

"Albus, you know very well what she did," Harry and the Headmaster traded glances, infuriating the Potions Master, "I am NOT going insane! Harry," He turned pleadingly to his son, "you were _there_, you know what happened! It was you who called the twins and told the Headmaster what happened! You know!" The fire mage adopted a compliant expression and laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Severus, perhaps you had better sleep." The ice mage's eyes blazed for a moment before he allowed his anger to die away. Maybe they were right, he needed to sleep. 

"All right, Harry, I will." He reached up, brushing the long bangs from the other's face and cupping his cheek. The teenager's smile turned to one of horror as his skin began to break away and melt. He jerked away from Severus's touch, who had frozen. Green eyes flashed first in surprise, horror and finally in accusation. 

"You....you bastard! What did you do to me?" Severus's mouth open and closed but no sound came forth as watched his son literally _dissolve_ before him. On instinct, he grabbed Albus's hand, then released him when the same thing began to effect the older man.

"No, Harry, Albus...." He reached for them but both pulled away as though he had the plague.

"How could you do this to us, Severus, how?" Were the last words either spoke. Flesh and bone were one as they combined into a puddle of copper-toned.....goo. Breathing becoming erratic, he pulled away and into a fetal position. 

"None of this is real, none of this is real. I'm dreaming, please let me be dreaming." His voice had gone from being confident to pleading as he prayed to every deity he'd ever heard of, good and evil, to tell him this was not true. The world swirled, darkness threatening to over come him . He did not resist it, nay, he embraced it as a welcome escape. His wish was granted.

(End of Dream)

Dull obsidian orbs fluttered open, surveying with suspicion his surroundings. The brightly colored tapestries were a welcome sight, familiar. It was one of Albus's spare bedrooms. He vaguely remembered being brought here....how many days ago? Time had lost all meaning in the nightmarish realm he'd been trapped within. That thought doubled his suspicion and he regarded the room darkly.

"Severus?" The voice, Remus's voice, was hopeful. To the poor Potions Master's unprotected empathic senses, it was an overload. With a faint moan he tried to sort through the jumble of emotions, hoping to clear his head and discover why the man was in such a state. It could not all be because of him, there had to be more. One emotion, deep, overwhelming worry stood out like a duck among swans. Focusing on that, he delved deeper. Bidden by his command, a picture of Harry came to the surface. Severus almost catapulted out of the bed. Harry! His son! Like a magnet to metal, he eyes were drawn to the still pale form beside him. 

"No," he breathed, pulling the, he suddenly realized, incredibly frail form into his arms. 

"No, Harry, my child, you can't leave me. Please don't leave me." He was completely unaware of the other that had entered the room, nor of the fact he was being restrained by the Defense professor. No, completely oblivious to the world, he rocked the boy in his arms, tears cascading shamelessly down his cheeks. Why the tears did not fall and dampen the boy's white shirt did not seem to matter. His world was crumbling and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

***

Remus watched in silence as his fellow professor wept. There was nothing as of yet he could do to help. Sirius, beside him, also surveyed the scene with no words, though tears of his own were falling. His godson, so pale, eyes closed. The aura of life and love that surrounded his very being was noticeably absent. And that scared him. In all the time he had known the boy, he'd never seen him without the feeling of great power and life. To see it gone was like seeing a different person. And Snape, no, _Severus_ in such a state....was unnerving. In his mind, he was the last person the convict would have suspected of falling apart in such a way. It was then the animagus noticed the tears streaming down the man's face were not hitting Harry but.....flying through the air. Looking down, he could see Remus squinting in concentration, wand tip quivering. The crystalized tears were traveling through the air and into a bottle within the werewolf's hand. After several minutes of this collecting, the Defense teacher seemed satisfied and corked the bottle, slipping it into his robes.

"Severus?" No response, only more tears. "Severus!" Black eyes, once filled with sorrow, now contained unrestrained anger. 

"Who did this?" It was not a question to be ignored or left unanswered, yet Remus searched desperately for any lie he could give. There were none. 

"I'm sorry, Severus, but he collapsed during Potions. Neville escorted him and the Headmaster here." Severus's anger dimmed a moment.

"Albus?" Remus nodded to the man. The sorrow returned, now doubled as he brushed the wispy hair from his father's face. A sigh of untold emotional pain escaped his lips. 

"Oh, father, what has become of us?" The ex-convict and werewolf observed them in silence. There was nothing they could say, there was nothing that _could_ be said. 

"He became a bit unbalanced after Harry's poisoning and had to be sedated. I'm not sure when he'll wake." The Potions Master failed to acknowledge these words, his glazed expression suggesting internal examination. All possibilities thought through with the same conclusion: Voldemort. A ball of anger and guilt formed in his stomach. This was his fault, all of it. NO- he could almost hear his little one and father shouting into his ear. It was not his fault, but he intended to fix everything. 

"This is Voldemort's fault. Had I not been poisoned no one would have _dared_ to come after Harry," Black eyes, cold and hard as ice, narrowed, "I will find who did this and I promise: They will not live past that day." The poison's effects were creeping upon him once more and he felt himself losing his coherency. There was no way of combating it, but he had to allow its course. Settling once more, he kept a firm arm around his son, blantenly daring for anyone to near. No one would.

***

When Neville descended the stairs it was to find a full room. Sirius was pacing, unconscious of the items beneath his feet. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting together, talking quietly. Evie was apart from them, nose buried in a book and notes spread out on the cushions beside her. Aury, however, was conspicuously absent. As he left the last step and became visible, he was pounced upon by the fire mage's godfather. 

"How's Harry? What did Moony say?" The stress of the situation on the man was shown as he slipped back into the habit of addressing the Defense teacher by his Marauder name. For a moment, fear gripped the small Gryffindor. Remus's words came back to him and he pushed the fear and the ex-convict away. 

"Professor Lupin confirms that Harry has been poisoned," The convict's eyes closed to hide the agony they held within. He couldn't lose his godson, not Harry. "He's not certain what kind, so I'm going to help him." Those last words were spoken with a distinct pride that made the one Ravenclaw and three Gryffindor students smile. 

"Can I see him?" Sirius demanded. Neville blinked, as he'd forgotten the man's presence, and nodded, grasping the other's wrist. He led him to the staircase, which, he discovered, you had to believe was there in order for it to appear. He pointed up. 

"Follow them to the top and it's the last door at the end of the hall," he instructed. Making his understanding plain, he thanked the boy and bolted up the stairs. As the Gryffindor turned back to the others, the door opened to admit two new figures. 

"Great Phoenix, how much more could actually happen to these people?" Artemis demanded.

"As if Severus, Albus and Harry haven't been through enough already," Draco added bitterly, throwing himself on the couch Evie occupied, covering his eyes. Artemis sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Neville's voice, trembling with disbelief and uncertainty, drew their attention back to him. 

"Malfoy?" Draco's head snapped up and the blonde fringe covered his eyes. He had forgotten to put the disguising charm back on.

"Oh shit."

***

Seri sat calmly in her chair, idly leafing through the brittle yellow pages of the tome in her lap. Three days they had spent at the Riddle Manor and surprisingly been treated with high respect. Voldemort had left them in the care of Severus's biological parents. Gleefully, Jasmine had related what had happened to the Potions Master. It had been all the golden-haired healer could do not to strangle the woman on the spot. Part of this spectacular restraint had come from the fact that Kit had pinned her snarling sister to the floor. Mrs. Snape had found the entire situation amusing to no end and used any chance of taunting Seri to her advantage. It was later discovered by the healer that the older woman blamed _her_ for the "corruption" of her son. Apparently, Seri surmised, she held grudges for a _long_ time. Of course, Seri took this a supreme compliment. She was not one to normally invoke such anger and resentment in another.

She and her sister had been given the run of the Manor, barred only from two rooms: Voldemort's private study and the front veranda. While neither had a desire to even _near_ the sitting room (this was where Voldemort conducted his.....ahem....delicate negotiations), both felt a bit disappointed in not being able allowed on the veranda. The two had an avid love for the outdoors and the chance to be among nature. Being cats, it was in their blood. Of course, both knew exactly why they were not allowed out. Security, simply. Riddle Manor sat upon a hill, overlooking the town of Little Hangleton. She had watched the slow hustle of the sleepy town from the window of her room many times. During these observations, she had witnessed the wary glances and evil glares cast upon her new residence. She did not understand this reaction, at first. Her primary hypothesis had been that the town's muggles _sensed_ the enate evil that surrounded the manor. It would have not caused her any surprise if this were true. The scent of torture, death and anger weighed so heavily upon the air at times that she gagged. She, nor Kit had ever been in such an atmosphere before. Only briefly on the battlefield but here it was a constant, and frankly nauseating. She found out later, however, exactly why the place was avoided by the residents of the town below. It was all made clear by a two clippings dating over fifty years ago and only last year. No wonder they never approached.

She had restricted her living here to two rooms: her bedroom and study. The bedroom had been exceedingly luxurious by almost any standard you placed upon them. After the first night, the sisters had been placed in separate room, though they were identical. They sported four poster beds with heavy green curtains. In the same heavy green was the coverlet, Slytherin's personal family crest embroidered in silver. Though both detested having to sleep with that, they were grateful for the soft fur lining. It was the healer's firm belief that the Dark Lord did not believe in heating. Perhaps he viewed such a need as a weakness. It was strange, she would have figured that with such a reptilian nature, he would need the warmth to survive. Apparently, however, the human resistance to cold was still part of him. There was one part of his anatomy that she wished to sever before he had a chance to use it on them, that would at least solve one of their problems.

Along with green and silver, snakes were another prevalent feature of not only their rooms, but the entire manor! The bed posts themselves were twisted snakes, as well as the legs and arms of all of the furniture. Thick black carpet, another blessing, covered the stone floor. There was a bench beneath the one window, her normal place early in the morning and late evening. The room she was in now was her own sitting room which contained an enormous library. Kit's had a potions lab instead. To alleviate her ever-present boredom, she began her quest of reading every book the impressive library contained. The Dark Lord had, she surmised, used this place at one time for his research. In the Dark Arts of course. Another surprise were the enormous amount of Light books. Upon discovering the first, she had then combed the entire mass to find that at least one-eighth of the selection were books on the Light. That equated to near one thousand books. The one that currently held her interest was _The Reign of Dark Wizards and Witches: Successes and Mistakes_. Voldemort apparently wanted to guarantee that his take over was flawless.

The evil overlord's threat of consummating this dark marriage with his so-called "brides" (the twins) was one that loomed perilously close over their heads. On the ring finger of her left hand, forced there by magic, was her "wedding" ring. The silver band was thick and the dark stone, one that had matched her eyes Voldemort had said, was held steadfast in the mouth of two snakes. She knew this was not just simply a "loving" gesture towards her sister, there had to be more. It was the healer's firm belief that they were some sort of tracking devices, the Dark Lord's way to keep a constant watch over them. She intended to be rid of it the moment she escaped her imprisonment, and she did intend to escape. It was a snow ball's chance in Hell that anything they did would work, but she had faced overwhelming odds before and overcome them. She only hoped this time would be no different. 

A faint pop sounded within the room and she lifted her head up, mind automatically switching from the book to the present. The sight that greeted her brought forth a silent groan of sympathy as she banished the book back to its slot in the shelf. With open arms she accepted the dirty little house-elf. The healer had always felt partial to the amazing little creatures that gave so much and expected nary nothing in return. They never ceased to astound her and she hoped they never would. 

"What happened, Carrie?" she questioned, bringing forth every ounce of kindness within her to soothe the trembling creature. It was a few moments before the little female could speak and even then it was with great difficulty.

"Master-I burn Master's dinner. Carrie be punished by Master." The 'master' was barely uttered above a whisper, the pickled green eyes darting around the room as if the very mention of his name in such a _slanderous_ way would bring him swooping down upon her again.

"I come as you ordered, Miss Seri." This was one of those times the healer thanked her and her sister's foresight. It was easy to recall what had happened not two days before, the twins' first morning.

(Flashback)

Puffy red eyes opened to find herself face to face with a pair of green eyes. With a startled yelp, she jerked away, almost sending her sister to the floor. The owner of the green eyes squeaked and toppled out of sight. It was a second before Seri realized what it had to have been and peeked over the edge. 

"Hello," she greeted warmly. 

"Mrs. Riddle!" The creature squeaked again, then cringed when the golden-haired healer winced. "I sorry, Mrs. Riddle, I sorry!" The high quality of the voice indicated it was female house-elf and she cowered as if she expected to be struck. 

"No, no, dear," The healer reached for the house-elf, pulling her up by her wrist, but releasing it when the small creature let out a cry of pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please," She opened her arms, "Come here." It was clear the house-elf was battling against her natural instinct to run but she obeyed silently. Once the healer had her hands on the elf, the creature was surprised that the pain disappeared. Wide green eyes met with a smile from Seri as the healer sat her on one of the bed's numerous pillows.

"Hold still," she commanded and the elf nodded, no hesitation now. With a wave of her hand and a muttered spell, the majority of the dirt was lifted from the creature's body and green pillowcase. 

"Now, that's much better. Would you, by chance, have a name?" Encouraged by the small kindness she had been shown the elf nodded again. 

"Carrie." Seri's smile widened. Perhaps they had made a new friend. Considering their current predicament, they would need as many as they could get. 

"Hello, Carrie, my name is Serenity." The house-elf nodded, slow smile forming on her face. "Carrie know, Mrs. Riddle, we house-elves were told by M-master." The way Carrie stumbled over the word "master" left no doubt in the healer's mind who "master" was. She winced again and laid a hand atop the elf's head. 

"I'm sure he did but please, I would prefer if you called me Seri. 'Mrs. Riddle' is just....well....," she shrugged, unable to describe what it was. The house-elf seemed to understand and grinned. 

"If Miss Seri wishes, then it will be so. Master has assigned us under you and," she paused, not wanting to offend her new master again.

"Kit," came the sleep thick voice from behind Seri. The golden-haired woman smiled as midnight blue eyes followed by a head, looked over her arm.

"Miss. Kit. We house-elves have been put under your command." She hopped to her over-large feet. "We is here to serve you, Misses."

"That's nice of you, Carrie, but I must ask: do any of the other elves have injuries such as your's?" Carrie was quick to answer. 

"Yes, Miss." Seri and Kit (who was now fully awake) traded glances and thoughts. They would have to do something to rectify this. 

"Carrie, we can give you commands, am I correct?" The elf nodded, curiousness showing from those pickle green eyes. 

"Well, then pass this along to the others. If any of the house-elves are hurt by Voldemort," The elf, to her credit, didn't so much as blink at the 'man's' name, "or any other person, you will come either to my sister or I for treatment, all right?" For a moment, the elf did not react, but then she suddenly grinned and bounced on her over-large feet. 

"I will, Misses, I will!" She could barely contain her excitement, her bounce betrayed that. She pause for a moment, her smile dimming slightly.

"Is the Misses hungry? Carrie would be happy to bring you food!" Though she wanted to say no so she would not have to work the creature, the loud rumbling of Seri's stomach forced her to nod. Kit, who's stomach as also protesting, mirrored this action. Carrie's smile quickly widened once more. "Very good, Misses! Carrie will be back with food, then Carrie will show Miss Kit her room." 

"My room?" Confusion colored the dark-haired healer's tone.

"You have separate room," the elf explained.

"Oh," said Kit, as if she understood the logic behind this. It was obvious to Seri, however, she did not. But then, how could she? She had awoken the previous night to find her sister sobbing uncontrollably. Kit had been unable to draw a word from her and eventually had to use her healing gift to put her to sleep. 

"I be back soon!" And with a 'snap!'-Carrie was gone. Once this was so, Kit accosted her sister. 

"All right, Seri, what's going on and where are we?" she demanded. Seri touched her cheek, the blood of the previous night now dry, making her face stiff.

"We are in Hell, dear sister, and I fear there may be no escape."

(End of Flashback)

"Feeling better, Carrie?" The house-elf nodded and slid from Seri's lap. 

"Thank you, Miss. I will bring your dinner straight away." The healer waved her hand, summarily dismissing its importance. 

"There is no need to rush, I'm not going any where." The last part came out with a bitter edge and she immediately apologized but the little creature would hear none of it.

"That may not always be true, Miss. That may not always be true." This startled Seri in such a way that she could not speak for a good thirty seconds. When she was able, all that came forth was a squeaky, "What?"-but the elf had already made her exit, leaving the woman to wonder _exactly_ what she had meant.

***

Silverhoof's footing was not as precise as she wished it to be as she crashed through the forest at an insane pace. Slipping back into the "old ways" had not been as seamless as she had hoped or liked. She had been human for almost a month after all, she should be taking time to readjust. The situation, however, forced her to throw all caution to the wind and that was why she was doing what she was doing now. Tree branch. Root. Rock. Mud. Root. Tree branch. Each she dodged with increasing ease. Her body screamed at the abuse she was putting it through. She was over three hundred years old after all. But she did not stop, not even pause. There was no time for that.

***

All conversation ceased abruptly and everyone turned when Neville spoke that one, fateful word, "Malfoy?"

"Oh shit," Fell unbidden from the blonde Slytherin-turned-Gryffindor's lips as he realized what had happened. In the stress of the moment, he had allowed the charms concealing his identity to fall, revealing his true appearance. That would have been fine had only Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Evelyn and Artemis been in the room, but Neville was as well. _That_ posed a problem. Artemis threw himself in front of his so-er, Draco, blocking him from the Gryffindor's ogling stare. From his sleeve he drew his wand, preparing to Obliviate the boy.

"No!" Draco cried, grasping the other's wrist and forcing the wand tip down and away. 

"But, Draco, he knows," the Ancient Runes teacher reminded, eyes still trained on the trembling form. The blonde nodded.

"I know. Neville," He turned to face the other teenager, one he had counted among his new friends. He only hoped that would not change. "Please remain calm and allow me to explain. Why don't you have a seat?" The small Gryffindor planted himself in the nearest chair, an air of challenge replacing the previous shocked-beyond-belief feel.

"All right, explain, but I'm betting you can't top all the other surprises I've gotten today." It was spoken in a very un-Neville like tone. The blonde grinned weakly. 

"Likely not. You've probably seen Hell freeze over and then thaw out again," he paused to draw a breath of preparation. "It all started several months ago when this golden phoenix named Arrigo came to visit me…." For the next half hour, Draco spoke in detail of how all had started and how he had reached this point. After the tale was complete, silence enveloped them as they waited for the boy's verdict. Neville pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit whenever he felt a headache approaching. Unbenounced to him, this particular gesture came from his father who would do the same when a migraine was setting in. 

"All right. For the moment I believe you. That may change later, but at the moment," He pinched his nose again, laying against the chair's soft back, "I have other things to attend to." 

"Neville?" Remus's voice, having no source they could identify, echoed through the room. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would be in the library by now." They turned to see Remus and Sirius 'appear' near the window. Both appeared outwardly calm except for the telltale redness around the ex-convict's eyes. As an answer, Neville waved a hand in Draco's direction. Understanding dawned in Remus while Sirius gawked openly. 

"Malfoy?!" Draco winced and shook his head. Could anything else happen?

"Please, just Draco, or Aury, which ever you prefer," he requested. 

"Though Aury in public, we can't have the Death Eaters' children after him. We have enough problems as it is," Artemis added, placing an arm around the boy's shoulders. The blonde Gryffindor smiled his thanks which the professor returned. Remus clapped his hands together. 

"Well, now that, that has been cleared up, we better get started. Neville, you have the pass to the library, perhaps you had better take someone with you," the werewolf suggested. At this, Evie and Hermione stood as one. 

"We'll go." The Defense teacher nodded in approval.

"We'll have to keep watch over them so I suggest shifts. Sirius, why not you first?" Black nodded. "Ron and Ginny, take over during lunch and through my class. I won't be there but whom ever's watching it I'll tell you are working with me." The students nodded and dispersed. They all had jobs to do and they would do them. 

***

(Sev's Dream)

Severus laid down the parchment in disgust. Immediately upon touching the desk it curled into a pile of ashes. There was no more need for its continued existence, that would only jeopardize his role. For years he had built up to this but if he moved even a _fraction_ of a second too soon, then all of his hard work would be down the proverbial drain and he would be in Azkaban faster than you could say Firebolt. But his Master trusted him and his judgement, only now Voldemort was becoming impatient. Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. To him, that had always been a failing of his Master, the man's lack of patience. But if he so wished, he thought as he reached for a bottle of clear liquid, then so be it.

"Hello, Father. Hello, my child," The Potions Master greeted jovially, kissing the top of Harry's head and allowed Albus to do the same to him. Such actions of affection made his skin crawl but he endured it; it was his duty. They, of course, had no idea what he truly was, they only saw him as they and he wanted them to. He was playing the triple-crosser, the ultimate spy. It was a task 'he' would intrust to no other and that fact sent a surge of great pride through his black heart. He would not fail the man, never fail him. 

"Hello, child, how are you feeling?" The Headmaster asked, blue eyes twinkling merrily. Severus smiled in return, taking the chair by the roaring fire. The act fell carefully into place.

"I am a bit hungry but otherwise well." This elicted a smile from both as the Headmaster tugged at the bell pull. 

"That can be easily remedied," he said amibiacally as Dobby appeared. The energetic elf bounced away with the order. Pleasant silence fell over them until the banquet appeared on the poor wooden table that groaned under the weight. Fixing a happy smile upon his face, he slid his chair closer, preparing to dig in. As they did so as well, a crystal bottle flashed briefly and neither Harry nor Albus noticed. 

***

A feral grin crossed the Potions Master's face as both Headmaster and student slumped into unconsciousness. Sleeping Draft. Simply, tasteless and highly effective. The tow would never know what had happened. Drawing out his wand, his smile flickered maliciously and the orange light from the fire danced in his eyes. Just a spell here and one there. Transfiguring humans was the single most dangerous of the transfiguration acts but Severus was confident and soon he was leaving the school, fitted with a new bracelet and necklace. 

***

A quick trip through the halls of Hogwarts and to the overgrown paths of the Forbidden Forest, he was well on his way. Once outside the boundaries of the school's wards, he apparated, and found himself at the steps of Riddle Manor. The guards at the door parted in respect, familiar with the man's appearance. Of course, he had taught them while they had attended Hogwarts, adding another level of respect. They knew he could be cruel and ruthless, though they had never suffered through its extremes. Both hoped they never would. Up a spiral staircase, his steps leaving tracks in the thick layer of dust that coated the way. Another set of guards stood like stones at the entrance to his destination. They, too, needed little prompting and silently moved from the dark floating form. At his approach, the door creaked open as though it too recognized him. The room he entered was dim, the primary light source provided by the fireplace which had been enchanted to burn green as though by Floo. It cast a distinctly eerie (and Slytherin) hue on the atmosphere but Severus was far too used to it for it to effect him. Indeed, he found it calming. For a first time visitor, it could be a devastating blow to confidence, which was exactly what the man seated in the wing-backed chair intended.

With two strides he stood at the chair's front and gave a sweeping bow. Voldemort demanded the utmost respect from all of his servants, and such actions signified this. It could be frightfully embarrassing at times but Severus had learned to deal with the man's idiosyncracies. If you were the most powerful wizard of all time, you could afford such things. 

*NO!* A voice within him cried. *He is not the most powerful. He never was, he....* Severus banished the voice and focused his attention on the situation at hand. 

"My, Severus, you have impeccable taste in jewelry. Did you complete your task?" The Potions Master gave a brief jerk of his head, a nod, and placed his new accessories on the rub before the fire. Nagini hissed in anger as she was displaced and Severus drew out his wand. Before he could cast the spell, Voldemort held up his hand. 

"Allow me, Severus." One wave and the two items resumed their natural forms. The green light, Severus reflected, matched the color of Harry's eyes. Albus's white beard was like dyed green cotton. Neither woke. The Dark Lord's sinister smile of satisfaction was like none the other man had ever seen. It was only then did he realize the depth of hatred that his master felt for his two soon to be victims. It sparked a small horror within his chest and he was even obliged to feel just a bit of pity for both....but just a bit. It was a feeling that had surfaced before during Voldemort's many torture sessions, but it depended upon the person. Lucius, for example, was in his opinion, better off in Azkaban than in the Dark Lord's service. Severus took a seat in the chair opposite the Dark Lord as the man waved his wand again. A slight groan issued from both as they stirred. Harry's eyes cracked open, darting around the room. Recognition was immediate.

"No." Voldemort smiled.

"Yes, Harry." Emerald green first met red before locking with obsidian. 

"Father?" It was questioning, hinting uncertainty and the tiniest dash of suspicion. Well, the boy should be, he'd just been kidnaped after all. In answer to the boy's question, he smiled. There was no love, or caring, or sympathy, merely malice. The Potions Master could just imagine what the Dark Lord had planned for these two. Chains, perhaps? Those he would place on Albus, he was certain of it. Voldemort was known fro his fondness of medieval torture devices. Severus knew for a fact that his master possessed an Iron Maiden some where deep in the dungeons below the manor. Voldemort would likely deem death by those numerous iron spikes too good for the two for it presented a quick, if painful death. Though he wanted it to be painful, Voldemort would likely draw the pair's torture out as long as possible before finally releasing them into Death's grip. One or two years perhaps? By then they would have lost the appeal to be, as Voldemort once phrased it, "played with". Severus estimated his 'son' would be strapped to the rack to be stretched. It was the Dark Lord's favorite 'toy' and one that would be applied to the only person that had caused the man more grief than Albus Dumbledore. Potter.

*NO! He's Harry! For God's sake, if you have any conscious at all, you'll stop this now!* The Potions Master blinked and shook his head to clear away the heavy fog that had descended upon his mind. It would not leave, making it increasingly difficult for his thoughts to process. He could hear his name being called out but it was distant and drowned out by the voice within him. 

*This is not real, Severus, you idiot! Wake up! Wake up!......* Another sound replaced the distant calling. It now was echoing the words within. 

"Severus, wake up! Wake up!" The world cut out.

***

"Wake up!" Obsidian eyes flew open and he sat up, panting. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to resort to dumping ice water on you. Tell me, Severus, what were you dreaming of that made you scream so?" For a moment the Potions Master did not speak but inhaled deeply, waiting for reality to reinstate itself. When everything _seemed_ to be back in order, he turned. In a chair, beside the bed he was on, was Lucius. That sent a jolt through him. This couldn't be right, why in _hell_ would the elder Malfoy come any where near him, let alone seem concerned? His vocal cords refused to cooperate and all he could form was, "Lucius?" What the hell was Lucius doing here? The last he had heard the man had become a political recluse. His sighting in public was rare. What was going on? The blonde nodded, concern flickering in those slate gray eyes. Wait, concern? Perhaps he _was_ going insane, or had the dream world of love and happiness been just that, a dream? 

"Why?" Why was he here? Why was _Lucius_ here? Why was he not with Albus and Harry? He _wanted_ to be with them. Why was nothing making sense? The Death Eater seemed pleased he'd asked a question, any question. 

"Your potion experiment went awry, don't you remember? For the past week, you've been raving about animagi, phoenixes, Potter, Dumbledore and something called the Trinity." Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Quite a fuss you've raised around here. Our Master has been most worried. But he would be about one his top Death Eaters, spy and Potions Master falls ill," Again the concern, which Severus found nauseating, "You are all right, aren't you, Severus?" The dark haired man did not immediately answer for his head was reeling with the information. 

First to hit was the reality of the emotions from the other man. He _was_ truly concerned, as though Severus were one of his closest friends. While that may have been true at one time, the concept now made him want to inwardly gag and outwardly sneer. He could do neither. Next were the man's words. Experiment? What experiment? When he had returned to spy on Voldemort, the Dark Lord had not ordered him to perform such a task. 

^Spy on Voldemort?^ A part of him wondered, ^Why would I do that? I spy on Dumbledore.^ 

*That's not true.* Another part voiced loudly. Had the first voice had a body, the Potions Master was certain it would have put its hands on its hips. 

^Of course it's true, I am a loyal Death eater.^ The second voice puffed up in anger.

*Never! I would never serve that bastard!*

^Yes I would!^

*No I wouldn't!* 

^Yes I would!^

*No I wouldn't!* The bickering continued and Severus could feel a migraine approaching. Brought on, no doubt, by him arguing with himself and the potion he had supposedly consumed. Determined to find out what was happening to him before he was consumed by the massive headache, he detached a third part of him mind (as the other two were still bickering! No, he did not have multiple personalties, he just knew how to multi-task.) and continued his examination. Phoenixes, animagi, Potter, Dumbledore and the Trinity? While earlier they had seemed to hold a certain significance, what that was now escaped his comprehension. Dully he stared at his hands and with a silent cry of surprise, he suddenly realized what was wrong. His Trinity mark was gone! It had become such a part of him that he normally ignored it but he could not ignore the fact that it was missing. Reaching for his neck, he encountered another surprise. The silver bumblebee, it was no longer there! He knew that was wrong, for what ever else he didn't know, he knew that for certain. 

"Severus, are you all right? You seem awfully pale," Lucius remarked. Eyes, now filled with a strange black fire, burned into the other.

"This isn't real and I want out, now." 

(End of Sev's Dream)

***

_The fourth day of our exile and I am beginning to give into the monster. No, not Voldemort, the other monster, depression. It is a vile creature, different for each person it attacks yet the same in its effects. You know, it is strange. I am a healer and have treated others for depression before but I can't seem to help myself. The old proverb "Healer, heal thyself" comes to mind at times like this. Kit and I suffer together, as one. There are occasional drawbacks to being a twin and therefore connected. Our pain is doubled by the burden of the other's. We know the cause which is always the first step of treatment. Voldemort. Normally, the next step would be to deal with the cause as such. Unfortunately, that is a bit to of a problem. There are ways that I would like to deal with him. A favorite of Kit's comes to mind that she mentioned not long ago. One she got from Albus. I believe it involves, hot coals in the stomach. Interesting idea that one._

But I am avoiding the real subject, my worry over my love. For days, ever since we arrived, I have felt nothing from him. Severus and I have always had some sort of spiritual bond, ever since we met in our first year. It was as though, we always knew what the other was feeling and almost thinking at times. But now.....nothing. Just an empty void. An empty, heavy void. Severus, where are you?

A hand fell on her shoulder and she immediately snapped the book shut. 

"Am I not allowed to read?" the hissing voice, though attempting to sound offended, came through as pleased. A sneer that would have made Severus proud settled across the healer's face and she jerked away. There was no doubt as to who it was. Voldemort. He loved being in control of the situation and the people within it. Though Seri hated to admit it, he was, at the moment. There was nothing either her sister or she could do about it. Commanding herself firmly not to flinch, she glared at the Dark Lord fiercely. He did not appear unfazed by the chilling glare and seated himself in the chair beside her's, carefully arranging himself before turning the hungry gaze on her. Though maintaining her glare, Seri felt herself beginning to shake but refused to look away. If she was to remain here, she would make her contempt for him and all he did obvious.

Unfortunately, he also made it obvious what he wanted out of her. Thank Merlin that he had not full-filled his earlier threat. As the red eyes traveled over her, taking in every curve and bit of exposed skin in his view, Seri blushed crimson. Her body was encased in an emerald green dress. The top of which hugged her body and flared at the hips. Sleeves widening as in the style of old and all trimmed in silver. The top was wide and dipped low, lower than what she would have liked. The majority of Riddle's "mark of ownership" as he'd phrased it was exposed, now a thin red scar. She detested it and had attempted several times to be rid of it, but to no avail. She was certain there was only one who could remove it and he was currently at Hogwarts in God only knew what kind of state thanks to that poison. Severus. Thoughts of her love welled up and she had to fight mightily to stave off the threatening tears. Soft smile, twinkling eyes, tender lips, oh Merlin, why had she not known earlier? No, that is a lie, she had known, since the moment he had called her to the hospital wing to help Harry. Though outwardly cold and semi-evil, she had sensed the old Severus, the one she had known, underneath that wall of ice. Now that that Severus was back they were separated and in danger. What did Fate have against them? 

"I hope you are enjoying your stay here, my Intended. I know your sister is most pleased." The healer barely managed to contain a snort at this. 'Most pleased' was if they as far away from the manor and that man as possible. Or at least find some way to send him to Antarctica. A sudden image of Voldemort in ice up to his waist with three heads flared within her mind. She could just imagine: Lucius Malfoy in the mouth of the left, Cornelius Fudge in the center and Peter Pettigrew on the right. Perfect. Eternity in the fires (or in this case ice!) of the underworld, fitting end to all, if only it were true. As she thought of her sister, Albus, Severus and harry a small smile graced her lips. Perhaps it would become a reality. The Dark Lord, of course, mis-interpreted the expression, thinking it one of satisfaction. He intertwined his long fingers with the lush golden locks. Oh, he intended to show her satisfaction beyond anything she had ever known in her life. The slight tug of her hair pulled Seri from her thoughts of revenge and she leapt from her chair, clutching her journal close to her chest. Her fury was plain, how dare he touch her! The sheer nerve and audacity! Now she knew for certain she was going to use those hot coals. Anger darkened those reptilian red eyes for a brief moment before it passed. Abruptly he stood. 

"Expect me to come within the next week, we will be together then." Words spoken, he swept from the room. The healer sank back into her chair and cover ed her face. Oh Merlin, now what were they going to do?

***

Silverhoof moved dejectedly through the thick overgrowth, head to the ground, nostrils flared and ears pricked. For days it seemed, she had searched for her sibling but to no avail. It was though he and his band (plus her's) had dropped off the face of the Earth. Night had fallen hours before and she was becoming desperate, what if he had moved? Out of the Forbidden Forest, permanently? She could not spend her time roaming all over Great Britain searching for him. Time was a precious commodity and she intended to use it wisely. Still, the thought of his sudden 'disappearance' disturbed her. No, he would not leave at a time like this. There was much at stake, one thing being the safety of his foals (Seri and Kit). She knew her brother would not abandon them, they meant too much to him. Of course, when she said brother, she meant it in the spiritual sense. She had been the sole survivor when her band had been destroyed when she was only a small foal. Shaken and over come with grief, she would have perished had it not been for Windchaser's father, Thunderstorm. 

Unlike most Barice unicorns, this male stallion had not lost the silver-gray coat of his youth. Coupled with patches of black and varying shades of gray, he'd resembled a prancing thunderstorm. The stallion had taken her in, not only into his herd but personal family. The only blood that had she and Windchaser shared was the blood that they had shed defending one another's back. When Thunderstorm had fallen under the sword of a human, Windchaser had moved to take his place as head of the band. Many had challenged his claim but he had defeated them all. Now she couldn't find them. She had attempted mind calling several times but had received no response, leading her to wonder if she had not severed that tie by becoming human. It was possible, highly possible. She wasn't sure if that was supposed to frighten her or not. 

As it neared midnight she paused at a stream to drink her fill before moving on. Raising her oblong head, she froze as dark green eyes pinned her in their sights. With an exalted cry, she splashed forward, nuzzling her brother's cheek. He returned the gesture and whinnied a question. As they made their way back, she explained. From the battle in the woods to the waking up in Albus's bed. Joy of being human, despair of abandoning her old life. To the dance on All Hallow's Eve and the current situation. Ears forward, his complete attention was on her. She had just rounded out the tale when they arrived at their destination. The stallion's gaze shifted from her to the band as they grazed, snoozed or played. 

~While there is nothing I can do for your soul-bonded, foal and grandfoal, I can go after Serenity and Kitiara. We will take some of our strongest and go. The group must be small or we will surely be detected. Our magic is more wild than that of humans and much easier to detect when in large quantities. Do you agree?~ She nodded. 

~We must be swift, I do not wish to see them harmed.~ Her tone darkened. ~Considering their current location, that is a distinct possibility.~ With a sharp whistle, five unicorns, two mares and three stallions cantered over. His explanation was brief and to the point, but they all understood. As they began to make their long journey, Silverhoof gazed up into the night sky. Clouds lay heavy and only one star shone through. 

~Hold on, everyone, we'll get them out.~

***

Albus winced as the meager light of the room pierced though his eyelids and into his skull. With a low groan, he tried to shield his eyes with his arm but it did not respond to his commands. His sluggish brain identified why: he remembered taking a potion. That had to be the reason. There was even the after taste of it in his too dry mouth. A shadow moved to block the offensive light. 

"Albus?" It was Minerva. "Albus, how are you feeling?" Stupid question that one. How did she think he felt? 

"Like I've fallen from a broom that was over a hundred feet in the air," he replied thickly. The transfiguration teacher clucked sympathetically and the Headmaster suddenly found something pressed to his lips.

"Drink this, you'll feel better, I promise." He obliged and greedily took in the lemony liquid. Sweet and refreshing. 

***

McGonagall's head whipped around as her feline sensitive ears picked up the distant 'thump thump' of feet approaching. Lupin. Once the Headmaster had taken what he could she froze the rest the rest and stashed it inside her cloak, standing quickly. Drawing her wand, she twirled it over him a bit, whispering a sleeping spell. It may have not been powerful but it did not have to be to put the man under. Dashing to the door, she pressed her ear to the door and discovered she still had time. Pushing open the door she hid in the other room, waiting for the Defense professor to pass. The steps were slow and dragging as she moved past her hiding place. Once she was certain it was safe, she transformed into a cat and scampered down the stairs to safety.

***

Several hours later found Remus still seated in the chair beside the sick bed. It was not even remotely close to the full moon yet he looked as though it was. Sleep to him had become a foreign concept. The Headmaster moaned and turned his side. The werewolf was used to the man's movements by now and ignored it. There was nothing they could do to make Albus anymore comfortable, it simply seemed to cause him more discomfort. This time, however, something made him look twice. Sweat on the brow? Pale as a ghost? A hand over the forehead revealed the high fever. Remus cursed.

"Damn it, not him too." Leaping to his feet, he raced down the stairs, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"It's happened again!"

***

Two days later the research at Hogwarts had yielded nothing. They were certain now, the Headmaster had been poisoned. By who was still a question. The man had not awoken since Remus had made the discovery. Harry, who had been under its influence five days, was still as death now, skin pale and drawn painfully tight over his face. The black hair had lost all its luster and splayed limply over his pillow. Eyes sunk back into his skull. From beneath the sheet snaked a tube connecting to a feeding tube. That and the IV attached to his arm were the only things that made noise in the room.

Beside him was Severus. The man had ceased to come out of his nightmare/dream state the day before. When he had before, then he had been fed, but now he had his own IV and feeding tube as his son beside him did. McGonagall had not wanted to bring anyone from outside the school. To do so would expose their problems to the rest of the world. Remus had gone over her head and had asked medi-witches and wizards from St. Mungo's to come. When they had arrived, it was to find the Defense professor and the Headmistress pro-tem in a heated argument in the _middle_ of a corridor, surrounded by students. Some of which were making bets as to who would win. It had been Draco and Ron who had guided the confused doctors to their patients. After a brief explanation and exam, they had attached the machines (these fed off magic) to the two forms. It now looked as though Albus would be next for this treatment.

Tensions were mounting, it was only a matter of time before they broke. It did just that around noon on Thursday.

"Merlin's scraggly beard! I'm so tired of this!" Ron suddenly exploded, throwing the large tome across the room. Without looking up, Draco held up his hand and the book stopped, floating to him. This new little power had been revealed the day before when Remus had informed them of what had happened. The emotions following the announcement had been swift and strong. Anger and bitterness. With the anger came power, the bitterness eroding his restraints. There was no precise term to describe what had happened to him next. The closest you could come would be by saying he had exploded, but even that was not totally accurate. It was as though everything that was and had happened had finally sank in. When it did, it touched something deep within him, releasing it. Power of untold magnitude surged to the surface and he, not prepared for it, allowed it to pour out of him. Fortunately everyone had vacated the room only moments before or he would have feared for their lives. The rom had been all but decimated; wooden furniture reduced to splinters, books now mere confetti and any fabric ripped to fine shreds. The others had rushed back in to find him in the center of the destruction. After his shock had worn off, all he'd been able to do was grin sheepishly, shrug his shoulders and say, "Oops."

He'd been pulled from research after that to be given a few lessons in the hopes he would be able to contain his wandless magic. It was only a temporary solution until the Trinity could be awoken. They would be the best teachers for this type of gift as they all had it. At Ron's exclamation, Hermione glanced at the clock. 

"It is nearing lunch anyhow. Why don't we stop and take a break?" The proposal was met with silent but unanimous agreement. Places marked, books were closed and set aside. Having remained in the same spots for many hours, most stood and stretched stiff muscles. Before any of them could even reach for the bell pull, Winky appeared with their food. As she sat it on the table, they thanked her profusely. The little elf bowed and popped out. Not heeding table manners, they grabbed what they could and settled back into their spots. It was quiet except for the sounds of eating. It was that way often now, as though the mere chore of making conversation was too difficult. That was true, for they all had their minds focused elsewhere. Draco: whether or not his mother leopard would return. Neville: could this all be really happening? Ginny: if perhaps she was not doing enough to help. Hermione: on the next prospective book to look through. Ron: was this actually going to be enough to save their friends? Evie on the other hand....

"Ron?" The red-haired male glanced up from where he was inhaling his sandwich.

"Yesh?" He managed with his mouth full. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about men and lack of table manners. Evelyn ignored her comment and went on.

"Is Harry an animagus?" It was then she thanked her lucky stars that she was not seated across from him for food went flying from his mouth as he sputtered. Beside him, Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice and Ginny absentmindedly patted her on the back. Neville glanced back and forth between the three Gryffindors and Ravenclaw in confusion. Draco, who, to his dismay, had been sitting across from Ron, wiped the chewed food and spit from his face, look of disgust plain. 

"Wh-what?" 

"An animagus or animagi, is Harry one?" Evelyn pushed, wanting an answer. The three Gryffindors (Ron, Hermione and Ginny) traded glances. Should they tell the Ravenclaw the truth? It would also mean revealing the secret to Neville. Finally they turned to Draco, who'd performed a cleaning charm on himself, for consultation. He nodded. It was what the mage would want and likely would have done himself had not he fallen ill. 

"Yes," Ron answered, though hesitantly, not sure of the origin of this question. A small smile formed on the girl's lips and she began digging furiously through her bag. After a few moments she seemed to have located her quarry and drew from the satchel a black, leather-bound book. Untying the leather strap fastenings, she flipped through the pages, again searching. What that was became apparent when she held up the book for them to view.

"This wouldn't happen to be him, would it?" The other five leaned close. It was a color pencil drawing and a very good one at that. There was no mistaking the creature was a phoenix, an enormous one at that. The wings were in a downward sweeping position, displaying their full length. Sparkles trailed the tail which seemed to go on for ever. The body was extended to its full length as well as the neck. Emerald eyes sone like priceless gems. Though they appeared to be looking off into the distance, they would fall you where ever you went. Feathers: gleaming gold, flaming red, black as night. It gave an over all impression of seeming to leap from the mundane page it was trapped on. Draco touched the white around the head, not daring to disturb the inner portion. 

"Just like him," he whispered. The other three nodded but Neville gasped. 

"That's the creature I sometimes see at night." The other four glanced at him while Evie nodded. 

"I as well," She closed the book and placed it back in her satchel, "That's how I was able to draw that. It took me several nights," She tapped her chin as a sudden thought struck her, "Normally he's not alone. I frequently see a silver and white phoenix with him. Even two cats."

"Professor Snape and the Headmaster," Ginny supplied, "The cats are the twins." The Ravenclaw reclined back in her chair, golden eyes closing in deep thought. It certainly added and explained a great deal of the peculiar happenings. If they were three phoenixes, could they be the Trinity of the Phoenix that she'd heard so much about? All right, in truth, she'd read everything about it. When first she'd come across it, it had spiked her curiosity enough to pursue it. If anything, Evelyn Elwood could say she was persistent. Staying with something to its bitter end was her way. 

If this was true, it would explain even more. One of the major unspoken subjects in her relationship with Harry was how he seemed to know things before hand, especially concerning Severus and Albus. Where they were, what they were doing, how they were feeling, he knew; it all made perfect sense. If they _were_ the Trinity of the Phoenix, they would have some sort of mental bond. Wondering if the others realized or remembered this, she phrased her next comment carefully.

"So that's why Harry and the Headmaster reacted they way they did." It was an off-hand remark, meant to garner a response. It did. 

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco in unison. Neville through up his hands.

"I wish someone would tell me something!" he exclaimed in complete exasperation. Putting the Ravenclaw's explanation on hold, the other four Gryffindors took turns on bringing their house-mate up to speed. Fifteen minutes later, after he'd been give a rough sketch of recent and not-so-recent events, Neville shook his head. 

"Does Harry ever catch a break?" He shook his head again. "No, don't answer that, I already know. But none of this explains why the Headmaster reacted the way he did."

"Of course it does," Evelyn cut it, "they are bonded together. Essentially, they share one mind." Hermione's eyes widened. 

"That's right, I remember now. They have some kind of bond where they share thoughts and emotions." She paused for a moment and Ron picked up. 

"Probably why they were able to hold together even when the Potions Master was poisoned. Now," he shook his head, "they're just overwhelmed." Silence fell over them a moment as they processed all they had discovered. Neville was the first to break it.

"Well, we can't help them by sitting here and doing nothing. We need to find the Decayendo Rosa. That's the key to curing Harry and the Headmaster." Ron suddenly growled, throwing another book on the table. 

"We've looked everywhere and found nothing!" Draco, frowning at the other's treatment of a book, rescued it and glanced at the page it was open to. He had to glance twice to register what he'd seen.

"I've found it." Hermione and Ron, who had been bickering, fell silent. Neville laid his sandwich down and took the book from the other. After scanning only a few lines, the brown haired Gryffindor smiled. 

"You're right, here it is." As though he'd shouted he was giving out free chocolate, the others crowded around him, waiting expectantly. Clearing his throat, he read aloud. 

_"The Dacayendo Rosa or Decaying Rose originated in Spain before being transported to Mexico by colonists where it flourished in the warm climate. Characterized by a distinct red color with rotting black tips, it gives off a surprisingly fragrant sent that will paralyze any one or thing within a one kilometer radius. The more there are, the stronger the effect. Once it's victims have been immobilized, the Decaying Rose will uproot itself and search for its food. When found, the victim, usually some small mammal, will be dissolved by enzymes excreted from the plant's roots. It will settle over it and stay for many weeks as the animal flesh is broken down and taken in through the roots. Once all is done, the Rose remains until it finds its next victim. When it moves, all that is left behind is the pelt of the animal. _

However deadly this plant may be, its roots, petals, leaves and pollen are vital ingredients in several antidotes, namely Tritian potion. In order to for the brewer to harvest this, he or she must wear a mask and as an extra precaution, drink an anti-paralyzation potion before hand. Because of its strong roots, the gatherer must trick the plant into uprooting then sever the stem. This must be done **after** it has uprooted otherwise the roots will escape and you will lose this valuable commodity. Place a Freezing charm on the roots to prevent their escape and suspend the rest. You do not want to damage the pollen or leaves. 

The flower can be found in several large forests over Britain where there is plentiful prey. As it adapted to the much colder and damp environment, the Decaying Rose turned blue.

Neville stopped and the others drew back.

"All this trouble over a smelly plant, why can't we just go to the apothecary in Hogsmeade and get the parts we need?" Ron groused. The other five rolled their eyes and Hermione spoke up.

"Because, _Ron_, if you'd been _listening_ at _all_ to what Neville has been saying, you would know. Draco told us about Mr. Stone." 

"And the fact that's he's a Death Eater," Draco added darkly. 

"Exactly. We've also determined that whoever _did_ poison Harry had to have gotten the ingredients from him. If we went asking for a part to the antidote, _don't_ you _think_ he might be inclined to tell that person?" The girl was in full swing now and the others say no reason to stop her. In fact, they were sitting back, enjoying the show. There was so little amusement these days. Of course, they were silent. They did not wish her to turn on them. 

"Uh....." Ron stuttered, not given the time to formulate a proper argument as the brown-haired girl blazed on.

"_Furthermore_ we have already determined that it must be one the professors. Of course," she turned sarcastic, "we could just go up to each and ask politely which one is trying to _kill_ their student and Headmaster, I'm sure that would go over well." The red haired male clamped a hand over her mouth, preventing her from continuing. 

"Yes, Hermione, you are right, I'm sorry. It must just be stress. Please, calm down, all right?" His simple words of apology penetrated her resistance and crumbled her resolve, making her suddenly leap into his arms. 

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I, I'm j-just so tired, I-I w-wish this would all e-end and the-things would be n-normal again," she sobbed into his black robe shamelessly. Instead of acting awkwardly as he had in the past, he held her tight and spoke quietly in her ear. The others politely pretended not to be watching. Tears spent, the girl hiccuped and Ron stroked her hair. 

"I know things are rough right now and you want them to be normal but answer this, Herm, when have they _ever_ been normal around here?" This earned him a weak chuckle. "That's what I thought. We've had tough times before but haven't we always pulled through?" Small nod. "Then you have to believe we will this time. Do you?" Another small nod. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl. Why don't you get some sleep?" Before he had finished, however, she was already in a deep slumber, still clutching his robes. Gathering her fully into his arms, he stood and excused himself. Before he was completely out the door, he turned back.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and go after the Decaying Rose. I think I better stay here and watch over her." The other four nodded and he smiled sadly, his eyes returning to the sleeping form within his arms. 

"We're going to help them, Mione, no matter what." 

***

Artemis collapsed into his chair as his students leaked slowly out of the room. Running a hand through his brown mop, he opened one of the drawers of his desk and drew a drawing pad from its depth. It was an old pad, one that had clearly seen better days. Idly flipping through the pages, pausing to smile at some and quietly chuckle at others, he finally settled on one. It was of Kit. 

He remembered drawing this. Yes, he did draw, it was one of his numerous hobbies. Most of the pad was filled with scenes from their days in school. They depicted scenes of everything from tranquility, such as Severus and Seri sitting together beside the lake, to insanity, such as Sirius's hair being a bouquet of flowers. That one in particular sparked a good memory. Sirius had pulled a rather embarrassing prank on both twins and Severus and he had teamed together to get him back. Add to the fact that he had to use fertilizer instead of shampoo for a week, all he could do when he opened his mouth was sing "Tiptoe through the Tulips" That, of course, had embarrassed the hell out of him and it had been several months before he'd been even willing to consider pulling a prank on the girls. 

This sketch was much more recent, only done a few days before Halloween. Set in the Hospital Wing, Kit was leaning over her mini potions lab. It was there that he had been able to capture the sparkle in her eye, the one he adored so. The light from an unknown source fell upon her hair, bringing out its chocolate and honey tones. Her blue eyes seemed to hold every shade of blue there was as they gazed at the beaker of green liquid with rapt attention. 

Merlin's beard, it sounded as though he was in love. A fact he could not deny. Why had he never told? Scared to really. One definite trait he and Severus shared and that was the fact neither of them could confront the one they loved most. Sad, but true. Now that she was gone from his grasp, he wanted her back more than anything. He'd promised himself, when this all began, that if by some miracle she were to come back in one piece, he would confess his love for her. Damn, why hadn't he before?

Oh, he knew why. How he'd ever become a Gryffindor was beyond him. He was the biggest coward he knew when it came to certain things. Kit being one of them. 

He was glad she loved Draco, he cared for the boy too. What a lovely little family they would make. Would have made. Damn, now he was thinking in the past tense, he obviously needed sleep. But a glance at the hourglass on his desk told him that there wasn't time, it was his turn to watch the Hogwarts's Three. With a weary sigh, he closed the drawing pad and replaced it in its place, closing the drawer. One day, he promised himself as he headed out the door, he would make her his own, if she would have him. 

***

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of the Order of the Phoenix, Light mage of the Trinity of the Phoenix felt as though he'd lost one too many battles with the Whomping Willow. Or been in a wrestling match with a werewolf. Or picked a fight with a mountain troll. Or decided to skydive without a parachute. How did he know about skydiving? Happened to be something Arthur Weasley told him about recently.

Needless to say, he did not feel in the best of shape and for the life of him, could not figure out why. His memory _was_ beginning to fail him in his old age. Then, like a flash of insight, he remembered. The lemonade. Poison. _Minerva_. If Minerva poisoned him, he was willing to bet his entire fortune that she had done the same to Harry. 

Albus Dumbledore was known for his kindness and gentleness, his willingness to give others a second chance. This, however, was inexcusable, and he would make her answer for her actions. No one, but perhaps Severus and Harry, had ever seen him truly angry. Now he was, and intended to let her know. Pushing the heavy covers aside, he slowly sat up. Dizziness immediately swamped his sensed and he had to cling to the bedpost for support. Fawkes was beside him in an instant, pleading with him to lie back down. He did not shake his head, that would have made things worse and merely replied that he could and would not. Pulling himself to a standing position, he apparated. 

***

It was lunch time at the school and the students and teachers were eating quietly in the Great Hall. A somber atmosphere had possessed the school ever since the announcement of the Potions Master's illness and had declined further upon the discovery of Harry and the Headmaster's poisoning. Many of the students felt unsafe without the calm and reassuring presence of the man with the flowing white beard seated at the high table. 

The staff table had gathered a dark, brooding cloud around it and no one dared approach any longer. Hagrid, Remus, and Artemis had long ago stopped coming to eat there, Hagrid off on a mission for the Order not but a few days before. Remus and Artemis taken their food where ever they happened to be, if they had time to eat. The Hall would be anywhere from mildly noisy to deathly silent. The latter was the case now when out of no where, the Headmaster appeared at the entrance. There was a collective gasp as they saw him. He was a ghost of the person they knew with the twinkling cerulean blue eyes, auburn streaked white hair and beard. The one that exuded a calm sense of power and authority. All was gone. Auburn had faded, the hair was thin and tangled. Cerulean blue eyes held no twinkle, they were looking upon the shadows of death. Calm power and authority was replaced by raw magical energy fueled by anger. Everyone held there breath, waiting for him to make the first move. He raised a finger, pointing it at the staff table.

"It was you," Raspy, yet still it possessed rock solid certainty, "You did this to all of us. Why? How could you, Minerva?" The students turned collectively to look at the woman seated in the Headmaster's chair. She stiffened at her name but remained tight-lipped as a clam. One step, a stumble, but he regained his balance by grabbing the Gryffindor table. Students cringed from him as though he were some slimy, rotting, half-dead creature. He did look like death warmed up. He took no notice of their reactions, his thoughts solely focused on the black-haired woman. Get to her, take another step, he commanded himself. Only a few feet. He had to reach her. But the space between them seemed to lengthen as his vision tunneled. Remaining upright for so long had been too draining. He fell to his knees, haunted blue eyes trained on the Transfiguration professor. 

"It was you," The accusation was like a bee sting, "It was you." Eyes falling closed, his body gave a great shudder and collapsed completely, his world winking out. As it did, the door burst open.

"Albus?!"

***

When Fawkes saw his master disappear, he felt a deep panic settle over him. The other humans had not come to watch as they now did often and he did not know when they would come again. It was imperative that he find one, now. Deciding that was his best course of action, he spread his wings, performing a disappearing act of his own. 

***

Artemis had nearly come upon his destination when he spotted the Headmaster's pet phoenix heading speedily in his direction. 

"Fawkes?" The bird put on the breaks and began screeching loudly.

~Albus! It's Albus, you must help him, please!~ 

"Whoa, slow down, what is it?" The bird hardly paused a moment before beginning his insistent calling again.

~Are you deaf, human? I said, help Albus! Please, you must hurry!~ There was one problem the old phoenix seemed to have forgotten, having become used to talking to humans, this one did not have the gift. This, then, hardly made the matter clearer and the Ancient Runes teacher did the only thing he could think of. He clamped a hand over the bird's beak. It gave him an angry glare but Artemis spoke.

"Is there something wrong with one of the three? Just nod or shake you head." The bird nodded. "Severus?" Shake. "Harry?" Another shake. "Albus. Damn, I've got to get up there." Before he could start towards the office, the phoenix grabbed his arm and tugged him in a different direction. 

"You mean, he's not in the bedroom?" The phoenix shook his head. 

"Then do you know where he is?" Fawkes rolled his dark eyes, muttering under his breath.

~Of course, human, I'm his familiar, how could I not?~ Artemis, thankfully, didn't understand this or he likely would have hit the bird over the head. It became apparent before long where they were going and he raced ahead. When he burst into the Great Hall, it was to find a deathly silent room, and one unconscious mage. 

"Albus?!" He fell to his knees beside the still form and placed two fingers on the Headmaster's neck. To his relief, he found a weak and erratic, but still present pulse. Gathering the thin man in his arms, he left the Hall, Fawkes in tow, cooing worriedly at his master even though he knew the man would and could not answer. When the door clicked shut behind them, pandemonium took control. Many older students, believing what the Headmaster had said and being extremely fond of the grandfather-figure that he gave them, pulled their wands out and began to advance on the staff table. Before they could get too close, McGonagall nodded to her fellow professors. 

"Obliviate!" They cried in unison, wands pointed in the direction of the student body. Blinding white light flooded the Hall, encompassing the entire student body. When it faded, all were staring around with dazed and decidedly confused expressions.

"No need to worry," McGonagall reassured from the front. "Just a Confundus Charm gone awry. Go back to eating, the disorientation will pass in time." The students, knowing no better, did as she instructed. As a gentle buzz of words fell over them, the teachers all but collapsed into the respective seats, trading glances between them. That had been too close, too close indeed. They could only hope now that the Headmaster would not be given the chance to tell what he knew.

***

"You sure you don't mind?" Kit asked her sister for the third time. Seri, ever the one of patience, raised her eyebrow and nodded. For the third time. 

"No, I don't. There are many books there, it's not like I'm trying to keep you from them. Go ahead." She emphasized again when her sister opened her mouth to remark. "I. Don't. Mind." Having finally taken the hint for what it was, Kitiara began skimming through the vast number of volumes, awed by the fact that her sister had already read half of them. She had become bored of brewing the same potions repetitively and had come to beg reading material from her sibling. Seri had only been too happy to oblige and now she was searching through the eight thousand and some odd books. _Curses: Light and Dark_ by Lancaster Deed. _Ancient Rituals Long Since Forgotten_ by Arson Right. _Ways of Old and New_ by Wesley Olds. None she could see sparked any interest. What a minute, here was one......

The one she pulled from the shelf was thin, though quite new and had no title whatsoever. What really intrigued her curiosity was the fact it carried no magical signature. Most wizarding books had traces of the magical makers or the people who had had them at one time or another, this one did not. In fact, it appeared to be some sort of journal. But who in the world would keep a journal here, _besides_ her sister? Certainly not one of the Death Eaters, none of them lived here permanently except for Wormtail and besides, none of them seemed inclined towards writing. Perhaps it belonged to one of the former occupants of the manor, the Riddles. That theory also had holes. Voldemort despised the Riddles and had endeavored to clear the house of as much of their memory as possible. Almost none of the original furniture or artwork of any kind remained. 

Then who could it possibly belong to?

"Seri," Her sister looked up, "have you read this yet?" Taking the volume from Kit's hand, the healer examined it closely. It appeared to be quite new, the royal purple and black cover showing no signs of wear of fading. She, like her sibling, deduced that it was a journal. It had to be muggle for it possessed no magic she could detect. Strange, all that kept it closed was a set of strong silver fastenings. There was an imprint in the metal that appeared to be the lock. 

"I know I haven't and it's not one that I've seen before." She brushed her fingers over it, the metal cold beneath them. She had to open this, it was imperative that they see its contents. Why was a mystery, but deep within her she knew, this was important. 

"I don't know how to open it....." Seri trailed off when she spotted the ring on her finger. That was the key! The snakes where the same. Knowing she could not take the ring off, she positioned the book so she could press it in. Carefully, so as not to dislodge the band from the impression, she turned the book. Click, click, click, snap! One of the fastenings popped off. Click, click, click, snap! The other followed. The book fell open in her lap, right in the middle. Tentatively, aware that her sister was peering over her shoulder, she began turning the parchment-like pages. It was completely full, each page she turned, with an elegant scrawl, describing raids, tortures, future plans and the protective wards that surrounded the manor. It was a journal all right, the Dark Lord's journal. 

"I don't believe this," Kit whispered as her sister continued to work through the pages. Eyes the color of a dark forest met those the color of a twilight sky. 

"Take a seat, we're going to be here a while." And Seri spoke true. For the next several hours the two healers read in relative silence, broken occasionally by a gasp of surprise or particularly colorful metaphor. It was near dinner before they finished. 

"His journal, he left his _journal_ in here," Seri shook her head. "Of all the stupidest, idiotic....." Kit snorted.

"That thing is more like a daily planner than journal." Any comment Seri was going to pose was cut short by the telltale 'pop' of the house-elf's entry. Or, should they say, > It was with great surprise that the two found the entire house-elf staff in Seri's personal study. 

"Yes, uh, is there something we can do for you?" Kit asked uncertainly. Carrie held up her hand. 

"Please, Misses, let us speak. You and your sister has shown us house-elves more kindness that we has ever known." Many of the creatures nodded their heads, eyes shining with affection for the two women. "We's would like to re-pay you some way." The healers exchanged dumbfounded looks and curious thoughts. What should they say? They had only done what they felt was right. They had not been looking for favors of any kind. Seri cleared her throat.

"That's very kind of you, truly it is, but it's not necessary...." The little elf held up her hand again and the woman stopped. 

"We knows we can not offer much, but we has talked. We would likes to help you escape." Both were sure their mouths were hanging open as they gaped at the group like fish out of water. How else where they to react? They had thought of every possibility of escape and had come up with nothing. How on God's green Earth could these little creatures help them?

"How?" was all they could ask. Carrie, apparently pleased that they accepted their offer, came and perched on Kit's knee. Leaning forward, she adopted a conspiratal air.

"We's could lower the wards for you and you escape!" She exclaimed as if it were that simple. Kit and Seri looked at one another. Perhaps the little elf was forgetting one thing. 

"Uh, Carrie, I don't mean to sound like a skeptic, but aren't you forgetting one very important thing?" The elf appeared confused. "Voldemort? He _lives_ here, don't you think he will notice if the wards around the manor are suddenly dropped?" The elf shook her head. 

"He is _leaving_, Misses, Friday. T.B. hears it." The large male elf nodded. "He plans on attacking Hogwarts and will take every Death Eater but two with him. Will be easy to get away." The last part of her words were lost on the twins. Hogwarts. He was going to attack Hogwarts! The staff, students, Albus, Severus, Harry, Draco and Artemis. They were all in danger. They had to warn them some how. Kit drew in a breath.

"All right, what do we have to do?" The elf grinned. 

"Nothing, Misses! Leave everything to us house-elves." It was then she paused. "We only ask on thing in return, Misses." Seri gazed perplexed at the tiny female.

"What?" The elf squirmed uncomfortably. It was not in her nature to ask for anything, it was she who was supposed to give.

"We asks, we asks to go with you! We don't want to be here! But you would have to give us clothes to set us free." She hung her head as she finished, afraid, like her fellow servants, that she had asked too much. It was in there blood that they should spend their lives in servitude, not freedom. But to live here was unbearable, for all of them. Seri lifted Carrie's head.

"Of course, just give us the time to gather everything that we need and we'll give you the clothes. Does that sound fair?" Carrie, eyes shining with tears, hugged her fiercely around the neck. Kit soon received the same treatment.

"Thank you, Misses! Thank you!" The elves gathered in a gibbering circle around them, each insisting to give their gratitude separately. When they finally quieted, Kit cleared her throat.

"You better get back to work and I warn you, you must act normal, we do not wish to raise suspicion." The tiny creatures nodded their heads and popped away. The two stayed silent for a moment before Kit spoke again.

"Do you think this will work? It's three days away, the day Voldemort is supposed to come for us." Seri laid a hand over her sister's.

"It will, Kit, it will."

***

"I _never_ want to do that again," Ginny proclaimed as the group entered the dungeon. Neville nodded at his fellow Gryffindor's comment.

"I totally agree," he added wholeheartedly. Draco merely snorted and Evelyn rolled her eyes while Sirius and Remus reserved comment. The six of them (Ginny, Neville, Draco, Evelyn, Remus and Sirius) had just come from gathering the Dacayendo Rosa from the Forbidden Forest. Using the Defense professor's and ex-convict's knowledge of the wooded area's layout, finding the plant had proven simple. Actually acquiring it was a whole other problem, one that had almost proven too great to overcome.

It had been Neville's experience in gathering plants and Draco and Evelyn's quickness with their wands that had saved them from losing the most valuable component and the one that they needed: the roots. Covered in dirt and aching in many places, they were nevertheless satisfied. They had succeeded. All that remained was to brew the potion: Remus, Evelyn and Neville's job. All the rest could do was sit back and wait. 

"All right," The red-haired Ravenclaw began, "we need the Potions Master's steel cauldron and the three ingredients." Sirius moved towards the Slytherin's office. 

"I'll get that." He disappeared through the door way. 

"That leaves the ingredients," Evelyn continued, "First, the bezoar." From deep within her robe, Ginny drew a stone. It had a strange, brown-green coloration and appeared to be about the size of the girl's fist. She laid it with all the delicacy of lace upon the table. Surprisingly, they had found the stone to very fragile and brittle and had used extreme caution when transporting it anywhere. The Ravenclaw nodded her thanks to both her and Sirius, who had returned with the cauldron, already filled with water she noted with relief. 

"Dacayendo Rosa roots," she called for next. From a white nap sack, Draco pulled out their hard earned prize. The rose roots were large at their base but were as fine as threads at the end. Sticking out at odd angles, the roots seemed to had been frozen while they had been _running_. Which was absolutely accurate. It had been Draco's spell that had caught it, and the others had given him the honor of carrying it home. As Ginny before him, he placed it carefully on the stone-top table. 

"Finally, Professor Snape's crystallized tears," Evelyn concluded. This, Remus possessed. From the inside of his inner robe pocket came the glass bottle filled with the Potions Master's tears and sat it next to the bezoar. Everything was assembled and ready, all they needed to do now was actually brew the potion.

"Explain to me again," Ron requested as he entered the room, catching everyone off guard, "Why _exactly_ those tears are necessary." Laying a hand over her rapidly beating heart, the Ravenclaw glared briefly at the red-haired male. 

"I will if you promise not to scare us like that again. Don't you know how to knock?" Ron gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, snagging the last chair at the table. 

"I didn't think I needed to. So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" Ginny smacked her brother in the back of the head. 

"Be nice and she might," the girl retorted. Ron rubbed his head and glared at his sister. 

"We're making the Tritian potion which is considered one of the strongest curative draughts and requires only three ingredients and must be brewed in a steel cauldron," Evelyn began only to be interrupted by the red head.

"Why does it have to be steel?"

"Steel has the ability to store and enhance magic. Can you think of anytime your mother allowed you to have any steel object for a long period time at all?" He shook his head. "That's the reason. If someone were to wear a steel object for example, they could become bonded to it." She drew a breath. "But back to the potion. The bezoar must be dissolved in water at exactly eighty-five degrees Celsius. If you remember, bezoars are used in most curative draughts and will save you from most poisons. The roots add their own special enzymes that will eat away the foreign agent in the body. But the most important addition are the tears. They are actually drops of highly focused magic. Used correctly, they can do many things, including flush out this damn poison. We need thirteen tears for each potion and we have exactly twenty-six tears. We don't have any whatsoever to spare. Severus's tears are the most powerful and if we waste them, we're, to put it indelicately, in deep shit."

"Couldn't we give our tears if something were to happen?" Ron asked. The Ravenclaw shook her head. 

"We can't mix tears, it's all or none. Ours won't be nearly as strong. It's these or nothing." Silence fell over them for a moment. This was it, all their hopes lay before them. Would this work? Or fail? Would their friends live? Or die? When all was said and done, would they feel they had done all that they could have? Remus cleared his throat.

"If everyone's curiosity is satisfied, then we'll get started. Evie." He nodded to his student. She lit the fire beneath the cauldron and grabbed the knife to cut the roots. So it began. 

***

"Careful, easy. All right, lower him." The thin and pale body of his godson gently settled into Sirius's lap. He carefully positioned himself, cradling the head in the crook of his arm. There was no life in the boy anymore, something more frightening than meeting a Dementor alone. He trailed his index finger over the thin scar, the one that had given the boy fame he had never wanted. Seeing what his godson had been reduced to was heart breaking and it was all Sirius could do to keep the tears in check. The way he looked now, one would want to fold him gently into their arms and rock him like a baby. It was strange, every time Sirius had seen Severus rock the boy, it was as though Harry shrunk. That or Severus grew large. Either way, in Severus's arms, Harry was no bigger than a first year or younger. Someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Ready?" He nodded and carefully accepted the steaming goblet. It had taken the trio of two students and one professor three excruciatingly long hours to complete what Sirius now held his hand. It was hardly more than mouth full, and another was already being prepared for the Headmaster. The first had to be given to Harry, as he had been down the longest. Lifting the child's head, he pressed the steel goblet to the lips, coaxing the mouth open. In it went and the ex-convict stroked the boy's throat, ensuring he swallowed most, if not all of it. Then came the waiting. Seconds ticked by, and minutes stretched into infinity. Panic had begun to settle over Sirius when nothing about his godson changed. It dashed away when the small form began to stir and sleepy green eyes opened to peer at him curiously. 

"Sirius?" It was the most beautiful thing the animagus had ever heard as he nearly smothered the child as he hugged him. 

"Yes, Harry! You're all right! You're all right!" Weakly Harry returned the affection, trying to discern what exactly was going on.

"Sirius?" The ex-convict smiled at him. "Where's father?" The smile instantly faded. Without replying, Sirius moved to allow the boy to view the Potions Master, allowing that to speak for him. 

"No. What happened to me, Sirius? What happened to grandpa?" Briefly the animagus explained what had happened over the last several days. As he did so, Evelyn entered the room, another steel goblet in her hand. Her heart did a flip-flop when she spotted the conscious form of her friend. She greeted the dazed green eyes with a smile and headed towards the Headmaster. The potion was quickly administered and he made comfortable to allow it to take its course. She only turned when Harry spoke again.

"Has no one looked for a cure for him?" They shuffled their feet and some hung their heads, not willing to meet the accusing green gaze. In their haste to help him, the Potions Master's problem had been forgotten, set aside to be mulled over later. By all this was true, except for one. 

"I have, Harry." They turned to gawk at Evelyn but she remained steadfast. Emerald held her like the Petrificus Totalus spell; she could not have moved if she had wanted or needed to. 

"Everyone, please leave. Except for Evie." Sirius began to protest but Harry gave him a look. He immediately quieted and nodded, sitting the boy in the chair he occupied. Silently the others left, leaving the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw alone to speak.

"What have you found?" He asked when the door clicked shut, not mincing words. Evie sighed. 

"It's no good, my friend, this one holds no physical cure." At first, Harry felt despair take hold but he combated it, curious about her last words.

" 'No physical cure'?" he repeated, signaling that she needed to elaborate. Evelyn left the Headmaster's bedside and kneeled before the fire mage, taking his hand into her own. 

"Harry, the others told me what you truly are." She put her hand gently on his lips to prevent him from speaking. 

"Let me finish. I think that you and the Headmaster," She gestured towards the bed, "are the cure that Severus needs. You are the Trinity of the Phoenix are you not?" He nodded. "Then you must been in union. United you stand, divided you fall and at the moment you are divided. Harry," She stared deep into his emerald eyes with her own gold, "In union not only means in mind, but in body and spirit as well. You must _command_ Severus's body to expel the poison. Only you and the Headmaster may do so, none of the rest of us has the power or knowledge." She fell silent, letting her hand fall away from his lips. He captured it in his other, holding it tight as though to draw strength from the endless supply the girl before him seemed to possess. She was right, in everything she said. Was it not he who had stopped the man's nightmares all those days before, calming his body into a restful slumber? If he could do that, then he and his grandfather combined would be able to do much more. 

"Help me over there." Sliding his arm around her shoulder, she helped him make his way to the large bed. Once on, he climbed on his father's right side, his grandfather already on the left. Gently he pushed him closer to the older man, not pausing to moan at the terrible state of both. He was certain he appeared no better, if not worse. All three now close, the mage reached to shake his grandfather awake. The potion had done its work, and the older man groggily obeyed the summons to consciousness. 

"Harry?" he whispered, his voice cracking terribly. Harry smiled but shook his head, grasping the man's hand. 

~No time, Grandfather, there is work to be done, and Potions Masters to save.~ Albus was startled to hear the voice ring clear within his mind but was not given the time to contemplate it as Harry explained the situation. Oh Merlin, this was a huge risk they were taking, but one that had to be done. Right then. He grasped his son's hand and placed a hand over the pale throat, nodding to Harry. The fire mage placed one hand at his father's forehead and the other just below the sternum. Closing their eyes, they began to chant.

"_Enoeh terae weerh teh tera ew._" The two mages began to glow gold and white, the air humming with their magic. "_Eer ferac dnay ppah yht laeh dnae lohw._" Silver light surrounded the Potions Master and he began to groan loudly, sweat pouring down his face. Evie watched in horrified fascination, and suddenly realized, the man's sweat was red! The poison was leaving his body! They were succeeding! "_Ere wecn ouo ysae buoy tel._" A scream tore from the tortured man's lips, his body arching painfully. Strange red light, like the red sweat, began forming around the pair's hands. The Ravenclaw immediately understood. They were drawing the poison to them. 

"_ERE WECN OUO YSAE BUOY TEL!_" They cried one last time. Severus's body, still in a painful arch, convulsed once, and went limp. Harry and Albus immediately released him, panting from the extreme excursion. From their hands dripped a fine red liquid, that resembled, for all purposes, blood. Both quickly performed a cleaning charm and leaned over Severus.

"Child?" Albus called, voice tight with fear. Harry laid a hand on the man's cheek. 

"Father?" For a moment he did not stir and the other three held their breath in anticipation. Finally, when all certain they were going to turn blue from lack of oxygen, he opened his eyes. When he spotted them, he smiled dreamily, caressing the fire mage's cheek, and grabbing his father's hand within his own. It was through these gentle gestures that he assured himself of one thing.

"I am home. I am home." 

***

Like a vine to a trestle she clung to Windchaser's mane, desperate to stay on. She had ridden many times before but not at the insane pace they were going at now. The rings had been melted from her finger by the unicorn beneath her, her sisters as well. They had discovered that they bound them to the manor when they had not been able to leave the door. Behind her she could hear the angry shouts of the four Death Eaters (they had thought it would only be two but they had been mistaken) that had remained to guard them as well as the occasional explosion caused by the avenging lightening of the two Barice Unicorns that had provided the distraction for their escape. Somewhere to her left she could make out the crash of Silverhoof's hooves, whom her sister rode, three house-elves tucked against her. Seri herself had a small group of the creatures, one of whom was Carrie, holding on to the inside of her cloak for dear life. The other three unicorns carried the rest and the healer could hear their frightened squeaks almost above the explosions. There was not time to comfort them now, they had to get as far away from Riddle Manor as possible. 

Just when she thought they were home free, a curse ripped through her body. Knives stabbing and slashing, limbs being torn away ruthlessly and her skin burned all at once. Pain beyond any she had ever felt. The Cruciatus Curse. A scream ripped from her throat, causing Windchaser to slow a trifle. 

~Serenity!~ he cried, but she shook her head, the gesture decidedly jerky.

"Go on," she choked, digging her heels into his sides, "Go on!" Propelled by both her words and actions he surged forward once more, faster than before. For all she worth did she hold onto the thick mane, bearing the pain of the curse. They could not stop the person casting it and the only way to terminate it now was distance. That would take time. Unable to prevent them, she let the tears stream down her dirt covered face, creating thin clean trails. Unsuccessfully she blocked her sister from her mind, who was suffering through the same. She had been hit as well. Resigned to the pain she pressed closed to Windchaser and waited. 

***

Around him were more than a hundred Death Eaters, waiting like lions for their prey. Their prey happened to be the gargantuan castle that lay not too far off in the distance. Voldemort licked his lips. This was what he'd been waiting for. For weeks. Years. Decades. Now his dream would become a reality and he would control Hogwarts. If he did, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of England and the world followed. What beautiful, lovely, enchanting thoughts. Just as he was about to give the signal to charge, a Death Eater came running through the ranks, waving his arms frantically. 

"Sir! The Manor has been attacked! The Manor has been attacked!" This pulled his attention away from the immediate situation and to the panting individual before him. 

"Well, tell me what happened!" He bellowed, displaying his normal lack of patience. The man gulped and took a deep breath. 

"Unicorns, sir! They attacked the Manor. The men there were overwhelmed, its complete chaos there, no one knows what's going on." He discreetly backed away as the overlord began to growl deep within his throat. 'Not now!' he thought, 'Not when I'm about to fulfill my dream!' But he had to go back, he had to make certain his Intendeds had not been harmed. That meant calling off the attack. Damn it no!-but there was no other way. He growled again, red eyes flashing.

"Everyone leave. This attack has been canceled. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott, all of you with me. I want to know what is going on at my home." But he would be too late. When he arrived, it was to find Riddle Manor a burning, shadowy heap.

And the twins long gone.

***

Hogwarts had a small celebration in honor of the Hogwarts's Three's return to health. The students had been granted a day from their studies to join in on the activities that turned out to be quite fun. Most enjoyed the time in the Great Hall, which had more or less become a large common room for the occasion. Students from every house sat together, chatting happily about the approaching holidays (which were still a month and some weeks away) and the fact that all was right again. Except for one thing. 

It was still very clear in their minds the words of Salazar Snape. 'Serenity and Kitiara Winter are to be the brides of the exalted Lord Voldemort.' It was plain to many of the students that although they had regained their health, all was not right among the Three. 

It was nearing lunch and students were pouring from the halls and outdoors into the Great Hall. The numerous large couches and chairs transfigured themselves back into tables and benches which were soon filled with hungry students. The Headmaster, with his son on one side and grandson on the other, stood, preparing to begin the feast when the Great Hall doors suddenly burst open with a resounding bang. Several students screamed in surprise, then in fright at the sight they beheld. Before them was a mammoth of a unicorn, mane whipping from the frigid wind that was blasting into the hall behind him. On his back, was a familiar form. It was that of....

"Seri!" Scrambling from his seat and around the table, Severus ran to the beast, halting when it snorted. Fumbling, he bowed quickly.

"Please! I must....you must.....please...." All he could do was plead, but it seemed to be enough. The unicorn strode forward and turned to the side, allowing him to pull her from his back. Severus, as though holding a priceless treasure, gently untangled her fingers from the black mane and sank to the floor, her safely in his arms. 

"Oh, Seri," he whispered, stroking her pale dirty face. She was a fine mess; hair tangled from the ride and riddled with leaves and small twigs that had snagged and not loosened. Her outfit, an emerald green dress, was ripped in several places and even covered in blood. The cloak she wore he recognized as that of a Death Eater, though it was torn from the wind and seemed to be.....heavy? Tugging it open, he found much to his surprise, three unconscious house-elves.

"What in the world....?" He let the sentence trail off, merely holding her close to him. It didn't matter, she was home now and safe. He did not intend to let her from his sight again. 

"Is mother all right?" Harry asked anxiously as he kneeled beside the pair. Severus glanced up, smiling at his son's concern. Quite a family they made. 

"She will be, help me get the house-elves out of this cloak." The fire mage immediately began to pry the huddling creatures from their hiding place. "Is Kit well?" Harry glanced over at Artemis, who was holding the dark-haired healer as Severus did and Draco hovering over them.

"I believe she's in the same shape." The boy's eyes suddenly widened as he spotted the familiar female unicorn. "Silverhoof." The Potions Master's head snapped up, black eyes already wide. 

"What?" The Gryffindor merely pointed. Standing before Albus, was indeed Silverhoof, still a unicorn. The Headmaster gazed at the creature with the warm cerulean blue eyes, the ones she was certain could read her every thought and emotion. Her heart burst with both joy and sorrow. Her love had been healed but she was a unicorn again. What was she to do? What were _they_ to do? Not certain she had the courage to look at him any longer, she lowered her head, tears falling from her ocean blue orbs. Albus lifted it back up. 

"It's all right," he whispered, thumb stroking her velvety cheek. "I understand. You had to go back and I can't begin to thank you enough for bringing the twins back to us." Tears fell from his eyes as well, mixing with her's on the floor. 

~I just wish the we....we could be together. Always.~ she thought back. He smiled, eyes sparkling. 

"We will," he promised, "We will." He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. The pool of tears on the floor began to glow, growing to encircle both beings. There was a brief flash that blinded the Hall's occupants, but it quickly faded, leaving a pleasant surprise behind. Instead of the unicorn, the Headmaster found himself kissing Seleyna, her black wings folded around them both. As he drew back both smiled. 

"I guess wishes do come true," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. He stroked the silver hair, kissing the top of her head.

"They do indeed, my love, they do indeed." 

***

(One Week Later)

"And how are you feeling this morning?" Severus asked lightly as he entered the twins cozy bedchambers. Seri laid down her book and smiled in delight. He sat beside her on the bed, offering a steaming mug of hot chocolate he had made himself which she accepted.

"Thank you and I'm just fine." He returned the smile, placing a light kiss on her forehead. 

"I'm glad." Albus was right, hot chocolate did make everything better. It had been one week since the twins had made their way back to the castle and finally, everything seemed to be returning to normal. All that was out of place was the medi-witch from St. Mungo's that still ran the hospital wing and attended to the twins. The woman never stayed long before she was chased away with unkept promises that they would be good and stay in bed so they could get their rest. They followed this order, most of the time. It was Kit who had protested loudly about the unfairness of the fact that they had to remain in bed, why Severus, Albus, and Harry, all of whom had been sick for some time, were allowed to walk free from the grips of the "evil" nurse. Healers did not make good patients themselves. When Artemis had heard this, he had merely chuckled and nuzzled her hair. 

"Because _they_ didn't have to live with Voldemort for two weeks, that's why," he'd replied somewhat darkly. The simple gesture had been enough to immediately calm the woman as she clung to the larger man. Artemis was not there at the moment but there were signs of his recent visit: a bouquet of fresh flowers (from Merlin only knew where as all the flowers outside were dead because of the wintery conditions) and a box of chocolates. Severus had to hand it to his cousin; he knew the best way to a woman's heart was through chocolate. Though Seri herself liked chocolate, she preferred ice cream over all as a dessert. Which is what he'd brought with the hot chocolate. 

"Severus," she began, running her finger in a V over her heart. She was tracing the non-existent "mark of ownership", a habit she had confessed to have. The Potions Master immediately captured the hand within his own, preventing her from performing this nervous action. She gave him a sheepish but pleased grin. She remembered waking seven days ago to the sound of a violent string of curses that would have made Lucius Malfoy's ears burn. At first, she had not know she was at Hogwarts but the feeling of the scar out in the open for all to see was clear. With a cry of disgust, she had attempted to hide it, only to have her actions halted by gentle hands.

"It's all right," It was Severus, "You are safe," A hand ran through her hair, soothing away the clinging fears. "I'll take care of you, dearheart, do not fear." His hand covered the V. Her eyes found the warm black coals that were his and her fear began to fade and then disappear. Her smile, which she had not allowed to show for some time, shined through. His smile he offered in return as he passed his hand over her eyes. 

"Sleep, love, I'll watch over you."

"Yes, dearheart?" he asked while playing with one of her golden curls. 

"Would it be all right for Kit and me to go visit Minerva for lunch?" Before Severus could answer, Kit added her own two cents from across the room. 

"Yes, _warden_ might you show us a bit of you infamed kindness and allow us to _leave_ this prison," she gestured around the room, "if only for a short time. Please," she gave him a fake pleading look and adopted a whine, "I'll get on my knees and before you and beg if I must." As she made a move to push back the heavy covers, Severus held up his hand while he continued to laugh. Seri rolled her eyes at her sister's antics but could not disguise the pleased expression at the man's upbeat attitude. Oh, how she had missed him. His long black hair that shined with a hidden softness. The lines on his ivory skin had all but disappeared; no anger or fear or even a scowl. His eyes; someone had once said that the eyes were the windows to the soul. It was very true with this man before her. But what she had missed most was what she saw on his face now, his smile. In the coldest of winters it would make her warm. If she were starving, it would give her nourishment. If she had thirst, it would quench it. She knew she was in love, but never before had she felt the full extent of its power over her. The only emotion that could second this was her love and care for the little one she knew as Harry. No matter how old he got, he would always be the little one to her. They were her world now, and always would be. 

"Seri? Seri!" The concerned calling jolted her back to the present and she blinked, finding herself looking into the Potions Master's concerned eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Severus, I just got lost in my thoughts. Is there something I missed?" 

"Well," the man began, "I just informed your sister that I'm not her warden but I would speak to hi after his class. I'm sure Artemis would let her go, but, Seri, there is something I must ask." His voice tightened and he began to fidget, quite uncharacteristic of him. She laid a gentle hand over his. 

"Yes, Severus?" The words were meant to be helpful but they only succeeded in causing the man to be even more nervous. This was the time, he could do it now. He would do it now.

"Seri, would.....would.....would you like for me to fly you there? I could take you both directly to her window." Damn it! He'd chickened out! She blinked, surprised by the question as though it were not the one she had expected. 

"That's all right, Severus, we are quite capable of walking, but thank you for offering." Nervously he rose from the bed and headed toward the door. 

"I suppose I'll see you at dinner then." 

"I suppose so," she agreed. Not knowing what else to say he slipped out the door and proceeded to call himself a myriad of names. He was deep into this when he reached the Headmaster's office. He was rather afraid to enter, knowing he would be facing the wrath of his father and son. Oh well, he thought with a shrug, I've faced worse. But he quickly changed his mind when he entered the room. 

"You didn't ask her, did you?" Harry shook his head. "There's no need to answer that, I already know. Good Lord, Severus, for someone who used to spy on Voldemort, you're a chicken." It was stated frankly and without consideration of the other's feelings. It was also absolutely true. 

"I'm sorry!" He threw himself on the could beside his father who pulled him against him. "I tried, I really did." At the two's identical skeptical looks he grumbled, "Well, I did." 

"Severus, what happened when you went to ask her, what did you say?" Seleyna asked kindly as she settled beside her soul-bonded (Albus). After she asked she shot the other two males warning glares, making it quite clear they should remain silent for their own safety. Severus sighed, leaning into his father's touch. He allowed his eyes to close, enjoying the closeness he felt by even the simple touch of his hair. He opened them to stare into the snow white beard, which, he was glad to see, was regaining its auburn streaks. 

"It's simple really, I froze. She asked if she could go visit McGonagall for lunch and I said it would be fine." 

"You did?" Harry asked incrediously. "Are you sure? Father, I don't think you should let her go." The Potions Master shook his head slightly, not wanting to dislodge the hand on his head. 

"Harry, I know that you and Albus have had mixed feelings about that woman since you woke but we haven't proven anything. Those two have not been out of that room for almost a week, they're beginning to go stir crazy. I couldn't say no," he argued in his defense. What he spoke of was true; since awakening from their comas both Headmaster and student had been been constantly wary of the Transfiguration professor for reasons they could not explain. It had not been that they hadn't _wanted_ to, they did. There was just no basis for these feelings. Their memories, however, seemed to had become slightly unreliable. Neither remembered the fact that McGonagall had been the last person to see them prior to their illness, which she had caused. Albus himself did not recall his 'trip' to the Great Hall where he had accused the woman in front of the entire student body. Now, every time her name was mentioned, both's first thought was, "Do _not_ trust her." 

Harry held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"All right, Father. But I'm telling you, this is going to come back to haunt you, you will regret this," he warned with certainty that frightened the Potions Master. The fire mage's foresight could not have been more accurate.

***

Seri and Kit walked side by side down the cavernous halls, reveling in the peace and quiet. Oh, there had been quiet at the Riddle Manor, but it had been a dead silence, filled with hungry faces. Here, one could almost hear the echo of recent conversations, feel the energy of the students that had come through. It was quite refreshing. They arrived before the lion painting and Kit knocked on the frame. The lion, apparently in a sour mood, tried to snap at her hand then sulked away when he did not succeed, hiding behind a tree in the picture. That's strange, thought the twins. The guarding portraits such as this one often reflected the mood of who occupied the room they were guarding. If Minerva was in such a horrible mood, it might have been best for them to come back at another time. Before they could turn and leave, the painting swung open, revealing a bright and cheerful Transfiguration teacher. 

"Hello, ladies, would you care to join us?" She moved aside to allow them entrance. Cautiously, both somehow feeling they were stepping into a lion's den, they entered, finding most of the staff was also present. And, hidden under an invisibility cloak, so was another. When they cleared the door way, McGonagall quickly shut the door behind them and ushered them to the remaining seats. Once they were settled, the black-haired professor poured each a cup of tea and offered it to them. 

"Spot of tea?"

***

Dinner came all too soon for Severus who wished that it had arrived sooner and that it had never come at all. But his father and son had not faulted him, he had every right and more so to be nervous. They wished him all the luck in the world and supported him fully. As an extra precaution (so that he would not once again display the fact that he was a chicken) they would be with him (mentally) while he asked her _the_ question.

His breath caught in his throat. There she was, beside McGonagall. In the seat next to his own. He froze, his feet temporarily refusing to go onward. A gentle shove from behind by a certain Headmaster sent him moving forward again and he managed to continue on to his place at the table. 

Through out dinner he would sneak glances at the woman beside him. She had ignored him completely through the entire meal, speaking no more than two words to him, if _that_. While this attitude puzzled him, he did not let it worry him. The only real reaction he had summoned forth from her was a raised eyebrow when she had read the note he had passed her. Not the innocently curious expression he had anticipated but merely a quizzical eyebrow. It was almost as if she were suggesting passing notes was childish. Though, only she could read it. It was written in a code they had developed while students.

"Please remain here after dinner ends. Sev." Simple and to the point. Now all he had to do was wait.

***

All too soon the waiting was over and he found himself alone and face to face with the golden-haired healer. 

"Is there something you wanted to discuss with me, Severus?" she asked with polite curiosity. He nodded, not yet trusting his tongue to formulate the right words. "Then what is it?" she pressed on. The Potions Master fumbled for the right words.

"Uh....well.....uh, Seri....I just.....um, perhaps you better sit down for this one." She took his advice and planted herself in the Headmaster's empty chair. Several seconds passed after she did so and still the man said nothing. The healer had to raise an eyebrow. His nervousness was plain, shown best by the insistent tugging of one of his dark locks.

"Severus?" she prompted, wondering what in the world could bring such a reaction from him. 

"Seri, I...." He drew in a breath. He would do this, now. Bending down on one knee before her, he drew a small black box from his pocket and held it up.

"Serenity Winter," he began to open the box, revealing the ring inside, "Will you marry me?" Silence fell over them as the healer was completely taken aback. Her eyes flickered from the ring to the man's sincere and hopeful face. She knew what she must say, and desperately wanted to say it. 

"Severus, I...." she trailed off for a moment, eyes squeezing shut as if in pain. The man became concerned when she appeared to almost be fighting for her very breath. He reached up with a concerned hand to touch her cheek. 

"Seri?" She knocked his hand away.

"I can't marry you, Severus," She saw his crushed expression, knowing it was all her fault and added as a whisper, "I'm sorry." Before running from the Great Hall, tears blinding her. Severus Snape-Dumbledore, Potions Master of Hogwarts, was left all alone. 

***End of Chapter 28***

A/N: *Authoress sits writing out her will for she knows that the readers will be after her blood for what she has just done and the fact that she's made the _wait_ so long for it. In the background you could see the Weasley twins dressed in black, humming a funeral march.*

2A/N: If you don't get what happened to Seri and Kit when they went to go visit McGonagall, I'm going to hit you over the head with a hammer. 

3A/N: Bonus house points for anyone who can guess which novel and novella I blantenly borrowed the terms "My Intended" and the lovely mental image that Seri had about Voldemort with the three heads and him chewing on three men. They are not mine, I just, as I said, borrowed them. 

4A/N: The Dacayendo Rosa is mine, I invented it. Please do not take it without permission. The idea of the steel belongs to LunarMist DarknessEclipse who said I could borrow it to use. Thank You! I also own the potion mentioned, the Tritian potion.

5A/N: The idea for Sev's dreams where he seems to flip-flop between realities comes from some Star Trek TNG episode where Riker does something of the same. I can't remember the title but oh well.

6A/N: All replies will be done at a later date as I need to get this out and do not wish to delay it because of that. 

7A/N: Please! The ASA and Manifestants_of_GSFI need members to keep it going! Any contributions you would like to make (Stories and such) are greatly appreciated! Maybe you've written ahead to some scene I have not yet gotten to, well, post it at one or both of these places. Thank you! Please review!


	29. Ask Me Twice

A/N: Yes, this didn't take nearly as long as the other. This is simply because I knew what was going to happen. I know what supposed to happen in the next chapter as well but I can't say that it will be out as quick.

2A/N: Now, I know some of you were ready to kill me for the last chapter but I think that you will be pleased by this one. In fact, it is my belief that it will make up for a great many of the cliffhangers that I have done in the past. Go read and tell me if this is true.

Remember: Peace, Love, and be a Marauder! I mean, why wouldn't you be? (Sev included!)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I merely own everything that you know did come from J.K. Rowling universe. Simple, no? 

Last chapter: _"Serenity Winter, will you marry me?" _

"I can't marry you, Severus, I'm sorry."

Chapter 29- Ask Me Twice

(Back before the twins came to call)

McGonagall didn't know why, but she was still under the Imperious Curse. She had been so certain that when the Headmaster and student woke, the Aurors would be called to arrest her, but they had not. For the life of her she did not know why. She had been certain that Remus and his little group had been on to her, especially Remus. The Defense teacher's sense of smell was keen, he should have sensed her shame even if it did not show outwardly. He should have known.

Now that they were back she was especially _courteous_ and _helpful_ until they'd regained full health. She was sure Aurelius and that Ravenclaw girl had picked up on her decidedly fake attitude. She had to admit they were exceptionally bright and deductive skills sharp. They likely had her picked out from the rest of the professors though likely lacked the necessary evidence to prove their theory. She had caught them several times discreetly tailing her. Put up to it, no doubt, by Harry. But they could prove _nothing_ which was infuriating them as much as it was her. She wished she could just _tell_ them what was going on, but, of course, that was impossible. That didn't mean she couldn't wish. 

If Remus and Artemis were here then she was certain they would have accosted her long before now, probably going so far as to force Veritaserum down her throat. She would have welcomed it with open arms. But no, they were away. As soon as the three had been able to walk without assistance they had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. The twins had arrived before it could commence, making them delay it for two days. When their health had been "approved" they had been able to attend. Remus and Artemis had been sent to assess the damage of Little Hangleton, which had taken the brunt of Voldemort's anger at the destruction of his manor. The town had been reduced to shambles, but the people had luckily been saved (How had yet to be determined). They had yet to return and were not expected back till the end of the week. The following week would be the full moon and during that time, the man would be in no shape to contend with anyone. That left Artemis. The man may have been mild-mannered but he was still part of the Snape family and not one to be trifled with. Especially when you had harmed someone he cared about. 

She knew they all suspected her, Albus and Harry most of all. They just didn't have the _evidence_ they needed to back those suspicions. Maybe, just maybe, she thought with a dejected sigh, they would take action after the "group's" next move. What was being planned would not only have them thrown in Azkaban but would more than likely get them the Dementor's Kiss. At the present moment, she would have welcomed it. 

"Not much longer, everyone," Pomfrey said from her corner, "They'll be here shortly. If anything, those _girls_ are punctual." She chuckled at her own joke. A few of the others joined in her merriment but some, like McGonagall, simply watched impassively, seething on the inside. The Transfiguration teacher would have dearly loved nothing more than to throttle the ex-nurse at that moment and would have, had it not been for the curse. Yes, that was all that was holding her now and it became weaker by the day. Like digging through concrete with a metal spoon she slowly but steadily worked her way out of her imprisonment. When she did break free, she was going to let Poppy Pomfrey know exactly what she thought of her, in the most painful way possible. 

(Now for when they entered)

"Spot of tea?" McGonagall asked brightly, holding out the china cups. As it was only polite, they accepted, trying to relax. This they found difficult as they felt as though they were prey being stalked by a predator. The twins could feel the hungry eyes upon them, watching their every move. In an attempt to calm her nerves, Seri took a sip of the tea. Kit mirrored her sister's action. Rolling it around her tongue, she detected all that had been added. Nothing was out of place, except for one. For the life of her, she could not think of what. It was only when she was in the middle of swallowing did she realize. Trying to expel the liquid, she ended up choking, most of it going down her throat. 

"You," she sputtered as her sister patted her gently on the back, "You gave us Arde's Revenge!" She threw the cup away from her, it shattering against the wall, but it was too late, for both of them. The Transfiguration Professor grinned, a chuckle rippling through the gathered crowd. 

"Ah, I should have expected you to taste it." An amused disembodied voice added with its own chuckle. Seri felt the cold prickle on the back of her neck and spun around just in time to see the invisibility cloak drop. The golden-haired healer's shock fell away almost immediately, dissolving into anger. She bared her lengthened teeth and tried to launch herself over the couch at Pomfrey. There was a smile firmly set on the older woman's face as she flicked her wand once, catching the healer in a petrifying spell. Seri crashed painfully to the floor, but was not allowed to express her feelings. If her eyes told anything, she was cursing the woman into oblivion and beyond. Pomfrey's sinister smile widened as she grabbed Seri by her hair and jerked her back on the couch. Kit had already been give the same treatment by Flitwick. The ex-nurse came back around, glaring at one of the professors. Sybil bowed her head and moved away, allowing Pomfrey to take her seat. She lowered herself carefully into the over-stuffed chair, meticulously arranging her robe over herself. 

"Now," she began when she finished her nitpicking, "I understand that you two were taken by the Dark Lord, correct?" Another chuckle escaped her as the two tried to fight the spell while simultaneously shooting icy glares, hoping she would freeze. This seemed to please the ex-nurse for she continued on pleasantly. 

"It must have been _horrid_ being in his presence, having him paw at you, _knowing_ the _thoughts_ that were running through his mind." She clucked her tongue in mock sympathy, patting Seri's knee gently. The healer looked as though she wished to rip the ex-nurse's arm from its socket. Beating her over the head with it sounded ideal. She only hoped she would be given that chance. 

"But I'm not here to bring up those _painful_ memories," The healers looked ready to snort, "Instead, I wish to implore you to help me. What do you say to this?" She waved her wand a bit and the two found they could move their face. 

"Go to _hell_, you bitch!" Kit shot out. Seri seemed beyond words and simply glowered, forest green eyes filled with utter loathing, murderous glint clear. And she was the calm one of the two but not now, never when it involved this woman before them. Seri had never known how any human being could hate another until she had encountered Pomfrey. Their past was one of anger and contempt. When it came to them, kindness had never entered their minds to be directed at the other. Sometimes, a person can respect their enemy, but not so in this case. It was as though they'd been destined to hate one another and it was so.

Pomfrey tsked again and reinstated the curse, sealing off the twin's lips.

"I had thought as much." She replied sadly. "Therefore, I must use force to obtain what I need from you." She correctly interpreted the confused light in there eyes and decided to elaborate. 

"You see, I still have unfinished business with Snape. Business," Her eyes gleamed maliciously, "you are going to help me complete. Now, seeing as my friends here," She gestured to the staff around her, "have not been able to even come close to the Hogwarts's Three," She spat the name, "and you can, I will need you to perform the last job. In fact, Serenity, you will be doing so yourself. As I have studied this little family unit closely, I have discovered its one weak point, Severus. Harry needs him as a father and Albus needs him as a child. Take him away and they both crumble. I plan to exploit this point to its utmost. I will make them fall. To do this, I want you, Serenity, to poison our dear Potions Master." The look within the golden-haired woman's eyes was frightening as she struggled against the curse that held her captive. She only succeeded in falling from the couch once more. Pomfrey gave a sigh of great suffering and once more hauled her back on by her hair. 

"There's no reason to protest, the plans have already been set. But you, my dear _healer_, that is not all we wish for you to do. Rumor has it, Snape is trying to summon the courage to ask you to _marry_ him." A hollow, bitter laugh followed. "And we can't have you saying yes, now can we?" She patted the struggling healer's knee again. 

"No we can't. So," She raised her wand, "let us begin." 

It took two people to keep Kit under the Imperious and three for Seri. She clawed, bit and screamed in outrage before finally being subdued. They spent the next hour before dinner listening to the ex-nurse explain what they were to do. Their bodies now firmly controlled by others all they could do was sit and seethe in anger. Though the reasons for Seri's anger was obvious, Kit's were not. Besides the fact she was to be forced to do something against her will, she also did not wish to see her sister suffer anymore than she already had. Seri's spirit had almost been broken all those years ago when Severus had rejected her after the incident at Christmas. Each time he was hurt it chipped away at the woman's heart. Now they had been given the chance to be together forever. Pomfrey was going to snatch it away and there was nothing either of them could do about it. 

Pomfrey glanced at the clock, a grin spreading across her face. 

"I think it's about time to start this show, don't you? Go on," She shooed them out the door, "get going. We'll be right behind you." Forced to obey, they had no choice but to walk down the hall. 

Towards the Great Hall. 

And towards tragedy.

***

When Seri was seated she knew Severus would be next to her and then the real test of the Imperious would begin. During dinner she tried her hardest to speak to him, tell him what was wrong, but it was no use. She caught him numerous times casting curious glances in her direction. No doubt he wondered why she did not even address him at all. Instead she conversed "happily" with the Transfiguration professor on her other side. It was not by choice that was for certain. When he passed her the note, she felt her heart plummet in her chest. 

"Please remain here after dinner. Sev." No, he was going to ask her now! Why couldn't he wait?! Given a bit of time, she knew she would be able to break Pomfrey's hold but she needed time! But the cruelness of Fate was obvious: she was not to be given any. 

Time passed all too quickly and the healer suddenly found herself in an empty room. Empty, except for Severus. There was no way she could run or hide. She was about to destroy both their lives. And there was not a damn thing she could do about it. 

*Ask him a question,* Pomfrey's voice resonated through her skull. She was forced to obey. 

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Severus?" she asked with polite curiosity. Please, Severus, see this is not me. See this is not me. He nodded in response, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Then what is it?" She pressed on. Inside, Seri was screaming, banging against the walls that had been erected around her. 

'No, Severus, don't answer! As much as I have longed for you to ask me this question, don't do it now! Please, I beg of you! Don't!' Her cries of desperation went unheard. 

"Uh...well...uh, Seri...I just...um, you had might better sit down for this one." Serenity did as he suggested, more or less collapsing into the chair behind her. Oh please, she sobbed, praying to every deity she knew, do not let him do this. Please! Seconds passed and he did not speak. Seri was surprised at how nervous he was, if the tugging at his hair was any indicator. She remembered him doing so when he was in school, this habit being an old one. It was almost comforting to see it surface now, she just wished it wasn't for these reasons.

"Severus?" She called, encouraging him to tell what he wished. Seri wished she hadn't even before what happened next. 

"Seri, I..." He drew a deep breath, causing the healer to internally whimper. He was going to do it. He went down on one knee before her, drawing a black box from Merlin only knew where. 

"Serenity Winter," He opened the box, revealing the ring inside, "Will you marry me?" For a moment the ring entranced her. It was of some sort of jagged crystal, unlike any she had seen before. From its inner depths shown a green hugh, reflecting the light of her eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Tearing her gaze from it she found Severus's face, sincere and hopeful. It lent her strength and she found herself free of the curse. 

"Severus, I....." Her freedom was short-lived and the curse came crashing down upon her again. She choked on her words, her air passage constricting so as not to allow their escape. Squeezing her eyes shut against the pain, she tried to block it as it coursed through her body. It hurt so badly and that was only the physical. The emotions were enough to bring her to her knees. 

*You will answer no! Do so now!* She gasped and shuddered. 

"Seri?" Came the quiet voice, full of concern. She could feel his hand hovering close to her face and knocked it away, jumping to her feet. 

"I can't marry you, Severus." His expression crumbled as though the world were coming down around his ears. She fought once more and was able to add, "I'm sorry," before running from the Hall, tears blinding her way. When she made it out the doors, she collapsed in a boneless heap on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. From the shadows the teachers emerged, descending upon the fallen form. Together they carried the weakly struggling figure from the ground. Kit held her head, tears streaming down her own face. 

It had been done.

And could not be undone.

***

Severus Snape-Dumbledore for the first time in his life didn't know what to do. He was caught between staying where he was and running after her. At the moment the former was winning out. If someone came forward and asked if he was all right, he would have looked at that person, then hexed them into next week. All right? All right! What the hell did they think? Serenity, the person he loved with all his heart and soul, had rejected him! Thrown him away like he was a useless piece of garbage. A hand tentatively touched his shoulder.

"Father?" It was Harry. The call brought him from his daze and he suddenly realized he was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall's staff table, staring off into space. He jerked away from the touch and lurched to his feet, stumbling from the Hall in the direction the healer had gone. 

"Father?!" The call was more alarmed now and much further away as he began to run. He wasn't certain where his feet were carrying him until he reached the Astronomy Tower. Halting, he felt the energy drain from his body and his legs turn to jelly, collapsing beneath him. There he sat, leaning against the ice-covered wall, breath coming out in white clouds. He wasn't certain how long he stayed out there, not that he cared. All he was aware of was the cold that crept deeper and deeper, freezing everything in its path. He did not obstruct it, wishing it to find his heart and return it to what it had been once before, a block of ice. Sharp and unforgiving. It was all he wished.

But before it could do so, two warm bodies pressed against him, pulling him from his icy prison. 

"We left him far too long," One voice said, duel concern and self-anger plain. 

"His lips are beginning to turn blue, we need to get him inside," This one, deeper than the first, held only concern. 

"Damn, I didn't believe he would allow himself to sit out here and freeze. Easy, his limbs are stiff." The Potions Master felt wind whip by him but it was much warmer than before. That meant he was in the castle and the two voices had to belong to Albus and Harry. He wanted to sigh but his lips did not move. His stiff clothes were removed and he shivered, feeling slightly exposed. The feeling passed when a fire-warmed blanket was wrapped around him and he was held tight between two bodies. Slowly, the warmth replaced the cold within him and he was finally able to sigh. 

"Little child," It was Albus who pushed back his wet hair, "why did you do that?" Severus felt ashamed. He had not wished to worry his father or son, but he hadn't been thinking, only acting on upon instinct. 

"I'm sorry, I just....." He sighed once more. A smaller body burrowed closer, a head finding the crook of his elbow. 

"We know why, we heard everything," Harry said.

"She doesn't love me, how could I have been so blind?" The Potions Master mumbled miserably. The hugs he was held in were immediately tightened. 

"That's not true, my child, and if you don't believe me, look at the ring in your hand." Dejectedly, the dark-haired man followed the suggestion, receiving yet another staggering surprise. It was still solid and glowing dark green. Severus himself had made the ring and though it resembled crystal, it was actually ice. He had molded it for her to wear, the was inside smooth, as was the place where her other fingers would rub against it. Two special enchantments had been placed upon it. One: If Seri's love for him should ever fade, the ring would melt. Two: If she did love him, then the love would be reflected in the color of her eyes. The brighter, the more intense her feeling for him. At the state of the ring now there was no doubt she loved him deeply. Then why had she refused to marry? He must have spoken this aloud for Harry offered him an answer. 

"We would like to know the same but we can't find her or her sister. They're not even registering on the Marauder's Map. That means they are either out of the map's boundaries or the map has been tampered with. Either way, we can't locate them by that so I have the others searching for them. I left a note for Evie to meet us here because she was the only one I couldn't get a hold of." Severus rested his head on Harry's, taking in the sweet strawberry smell. His consciousness was slowly fading and he allowed it to without a fight. He knew that someone he loved would be there when he woke and that was enough to comfort him. 

Harry let out a breath in relief as he felt the man fall asleep. And from the way Albus's body relaxed, so had he. 

"Well," The Headmaster sighed, "at least he didn't throw himself off the Astronomy Tower." The fire mage tugged at one of the auburn streaks. 

"Don't even _joke_ about that," Harry shot back.

"I wasn't," Albus replied darkly, "I've seen him this depressed before. There were times I feared he would take his own life," Another sigh, "Especially when he first became a spy. Those were hard times; I felt as though I were trying to hold onto a wet fish; it seemed almost impossible." 

"But you are a stubborn man," the fire mage commented with a quirky smile. His grandfather's mouth turned upwards suspiciously.

"That I am. But...." He trailed off when there was a quiet knock at the door. Harry gestured sharply and it swung open, revealing the slim form of the red-haired Ravenclaw. She paused when she saw them before creeping inside, trying to make little noise. Not wanting to disturb his father, he motioned for her to approach. She obeyed, kneeling by his knee.

"What happened?" she whispered, shocked by the image of the Potions Master who had seemed to be alive only a few hours earlier. Now he was just, not. It was hard to explain. Harry quickly relayed the situation and what he wished for her to do. She nodded as he spoke, signaling her understanding. When he finished, she grabbed his hand and offered a smile. 

"No need to worry, we'll find them. I'll make sure they don't see me." She winked at his innocently confused expression and closed her eyes. Before him, she began to change. She was an animagi, he thought with faint surprise but after a moment that faded away. With the family she had and training she likely received all year around, it shouldn't be. The Elwoods were known hard workers and generally high achievers all around. Normally, each excelled in a given field, sometimes more than one. It seemed as though Evelyn favored at Transfiguration and at times, potions. Much like Harry himself only he preferred DADA over Transfiguration. As he watched she began to shrink down to the size of a small dog. From her skin sprouted ginger fur though her feet, tail and ear tips were white. Face extending to a snout and teeth sharpening noticeably, it was obvious what she was and it fit her perfectly. The tiny vixen opened her eyes and gave him a toothy grin that reflected in her dancing golden orbs. Harry could not hide his own grin at the sight.

"I should have known. Please, be careful," he pleaded. She swished her tail in understanding and scooted out of the room. 

"Quite beautiful and talented, isn't she?" Albus dropped casually, wondering if the other would take the bait. The fire mage stared off in the direction the little female fox had gone. 

"Yes, she is," he whispered dreamily. The Headmaster grinned wickedly as the boy jolted, realizing what he had just said. "Grandpa!" he scolded, tugging at the red-brown strands. The man's grin widened and he chuckled.

"Sorry, little one, I had to do it."

***

No sound came from the small paws as Vixen pattered through the hall, keeping to the shadows. She had chosen the name herself during the summer when she had discovered what she was to be. She had to keep to the shadows, it was a key to survival. The instincts within her screamed caution and she attempted to adhere to their wishes. She knew the others were searching the castle so there was no point for her to as well. Besides, Harry had said the twins didn't register on the map. Though it was a possibility that it had been tampered with, it seemed improbable since it was kept locked away or Harry carried it with him. That meant they had to be out of the map's boundaries. Decided, she made her way outside and toward the first place she could think of: the Whomping Willow. Harry had told her of the Shrieking Shack so she would stay away from it during the full moon. Padfoot and/or Arrigo remained with Remus during that trying period.

Which was why it presented the best hiding place for anyone. The tree sensed her approach and began to swing its mighty branches in her direction. With lightness came unaccustomed agility. Ducking and swerving the careening branches she managed to make it to the base and press the protruding knot. She dashed safely down the hole and through the long tunnel. The door, she found to her surprise, was open slightly and she was able to niggle her way inside. Voices from high above attracted her attention and, her instincts again calling for excessive caution, she crept up the stairs with exaggerated carefulness. Feeling as though she had entered the den of a hungry lion, she prodded the door open enough for her to stick her head inside. What she saw horrified and angered her. Strapped tightly to two chairs were the twins, heads falling limply to their chests. Both appeared to be either unconscious or unable to move though the Ravenclaw was leaning towards the former. In chairs not far away were Sprout and Sinistra, both talking in low tones. Now and again their eyes would flicker to their captives. Deciding she had seen enough, the Ravenclaw turned to leave, only to run into two pairs of legs. 

"Well, well," Pomfrey bent down and lifted the vixen up by the neck, "What do we have here?" Evelyn tried to claw her and snapped several times but to no avail. The ex-nurse carried her inside, tossing her on the empty bed. Before she could dash away, she found herself being hit with the same spell Harry had used that day in Transfiguration that day she had been hurt. De- transformus. Against her will, her body returned to its human state. Pomfrey raised an inquiring eyebrow when the spell stopped. 

"Who is this?" she demanded of McGonagall. The professor shifted uneasily.

"Evelyn Elwood, fifth year Ravenclaw." The white-haired woman's eyes glittered maliciously as she watched the girl struggle against the Petrifying spell. It was useless really but it seemed the Ravenclaw possessed a formidable stubbornness. 

"Yes, the one that hangs out with Potter and his _gang_. Well, she will just be remaining here for the time being. This will be nice, she can watch us experiment on those two." She stuck her thumb over her shoulder. That having been decided, another chair was conjured and Evie found herself in the same predicament as the healers. 

"Now," Pomfrey started, raising Seri's head so that her glassy eyes were visible. "Let's begin."

***

The sharp needles that ran up his left arm awakened Severus. Voldemort's summoning. Biting his lip, he willed himself not to cry out, but blood began to flow from his torn lip. A gentle hand pulled his face to the light. 

"Severus, stop. You must uncurl yourself and give Harry your arm." The commanding tone left no room for argument. Slowly, the Potions Master complied, wincing as he did so. As he extended his arm, a hand clamped around his wrist, holding it tight. It was the same as the time before; Harry performed the spell, providing both energy and tears; Sev's mad scramble to return it and Albus, holding both when it had been done. It was in this state that Leyna found them when she dropped into check. Her alarmed expression and dash to the couch prompted the Headmaster to explain. She listened, Harry carefully arranged in her arms, nodding when he finished. Looking down, a smile played across her lips and she kissed the boy's forehead. He murmured "Grandma," in his sleep, clinging tightly to her robe. This, of course, served to make her smile grow.

"I say we get these two cleaned up and to bed, it has been a long day," she suggested quietly, hoping not to disturb the two's slumber. Albus nodded, his thoughts running parallel. So the Headmaster carted off his child to the downstairs bathroom (the one connected to his bedroom) and Seleyna took Harry to the upstairs bathroom. 

When Severus woke again it was to find himself being tucked in tightly. 

"Father?" he whispered. A gentle kiss graced his forehead. 

"Goodnight, child." Came first from a male voice, then a female. There was a pregnant pause before the male, undoubtedly Albus, continued. 

"I will be here soon but you might as well settle in. Harry is on your other side." The man nodded sleepily and turned over and held the boy close, mumbling goodnight under his breath. The Headmaster smiled again and exited the room, arm around Seleyna's waist. 

"This situation seems to be getting worse by the minute. What can we do?" Albus wondered aloud as they stood silhouetted by the fire. The silver-haired woman hugged his waist tightly, placing her head on his chest. 

"Nothing more at the moment. All we can do is wait." The man sighed. 

"And I believe even _my_ patience is running out."

***

Severus woke the next morning to the soft shake of his shoulder. Obsidian eyes opened to find dancing emerald green. 

"Morning, fire child," he said thickly, brushing the black hair from the ivory face. 

"Morning, Father!" Harry chimed with a cheerfulness only a child could possess first thing in the morning. "Hungry?" It was then the sensuous smell of bacon and eggs caressed his nose, bringing him to full awareness. He nodded, sitting up. There was a chuckle out of the line of his vision and the smells came closer. 

"He seems to be very good at enticing you to leave your slumber," Seleyna's sweet voice showed her amusement as she placed the large tray before him. He did not comment but glared at her briefly at her next words. 

"He's the only one that has had _any_ luck whatsoever." The full mouth and Harry's giggle offset his glare. She patted his cheek and headed toward the door. She paused for a moment, and said, "Don't scowl like that, Severus, your face might freeze," before she skipped out the door. The look on the Potions Master's face almost sent the boy off the bed in a fit of laughter. When both had calmed, Severus offered to share his breakfast and the two ate quietly. After a while, the Headmaster entered. With a deep sigh he sat in the chair beside the bed, running a hand through his beard. The other two stopped eating, waiting in silence for the man to speak. One did not have to be linked to the Headmaster to tell he was frustrated, he fairly radiated the emotion.

"No where, they're no where! And now Ms. Elwood has gone missing!" He sighed again, the flickers in his aura betraying all of his emotions. Severus stiffened when he heard the twins had not been found and worried too about the red-haired Ravenclaw. She was Harry's friend after all. But Seri and Kit....what if they had been taken by Voldemort again and they didn't even know? Though Seri would not have him, and he intended to find out why, he could not bear to lose her again. He knew Artemis would be in the same shape as he if anything were to happen to Kit. But surely they wouldn't have fallen into the evil lord's clutches again? Surely he would have known. A deep-seated instinct told him this was true. That instinct also told him Seri was in trouble and needed him, but where to go? Albus spoke again, disrupting his thoughts.

"I have already spoken to the other professors, briefly, on what is happening. They knew nothing, or so they say," His tone darkened, "At this point, my opinion of all of them is low." He rubbed his tired blue eyes. "If Remus were back, this would be easier, especially with his sense of smell." Another sigh. "But he is not so we will have to bodge through this as best we can." He appeared older than he should, his downtrodden mood offsetting his auburn streaks. The Potions Master leaned over, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Father, we will find them," Cerulean blue met intense obsidian, "We will find them." Albus smiled grimly. 

"Yes, my son, we will." 

***

Both fire and ice mages were forced to remain bedridden for the majority of the day. By dinner, Harry had returned to his normal self and both insisted they leave the Headmaster's Tower to eat dinner with the rest of the school. After a brief discussion between Albus and Seleyna, they decided to allow this and so six o'clock found them at the Head table (Harry chose to eat with them) with the staff and.....the twins! It was all Severus could do to contain himself from running up to the golden-haired healer and pull her into his arms, thanking every deity she was safe. But he did not and it was eating him alive. With a jolt he realized the only seat remaining was beside _her_. Damn his luck. With a certain resignation he took his place at the table, trying desperately (but failing miserably) not to glance at the woman beside him. Her movements possessed a certain _mechanical_ quality that struck him as odd; she spoke to no one, unlike her sister who was chattering away happily. He was distracted from his inspection momentarily by a question from his father and turned away. Seri's hand flashed briefly over his goblet but when he turned back she appeared to be eating. He completely missed the tear sliding down her cheek as he drank. 

He replaced the goblet, deciding he had stalled long enough and turned to the woman. 

"Seri?" At first, there was no response, but finally she turned to him, slowly, her head bent. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it till their eyes met. They shocked him, no wonder she kept her head down! The forest orbs that held all the wildness and gentleness of Nature, were like glass, shining with tears that cascaded freely down her cheeks. He cupped her face in his other hand, alarmed. 

"Seri? What is it, love?" he asked desperately. She made an effort, eyes wild with desperation, felt at her throat and managed to choke out "Severus!" attracting the entire Hall's attention. His alarm increased further when she choked again, burying her face in his chest, grasping his arms tightly. Her thin form was wracked with gut wrenching sobs that seemed frankly too big for her. He held her close, stroking her hair and whispering that it would be all right. She shook her head with certainty and looked up sharply when a great shudder ran through the man's body. His face was contorting in grotesque pain and with a cry of agony he slid from his chair, Seri still in his arms. Their roles were reversed as she now held him, tears still streaming freely down her face. The Headmaster and Gryffindor were instantly at her side but were unable to get her to respond to their frantic calls. His body writhed and jerked as the poison attacked his nervous system. She held fast, pushing away the hair that had fallen in his eyes. This was her doing. Her's. All her fault. As those black eyes she loved so much found her, he smiled, trying (but failing) to touch her face. 

"Severus, I'm so sorry," her shattered voice revealed her sorrow and anguish. 

"I love you," he returned, eyes closing. NO! From the depth of her grief cloud, a laughing voice brought her back to reality like a slap to the face. Deep within, something snapped. Handing the Potions Master to the Headmaster, she stood, striding toward a door at the side of the room. As she approached, power gathered like a tormented storm around her, eyes blazing with a strange light. She halted a foot before it and waved a hand, blasting the door off its hinges. And there was Pomfrey. The white-haired woman was no longer laughing as she beheld the frightening creature before her. A light blue glow surrounded her lithe form. Her hair danced around her like wild snakes and green eyes held a murderous glint. She held her wand by its middle out to the side of her. The crowd watched in fascination as it first lengthened into a staff with a silver tiger's head, then into a sword. What made this weapon so unusual was the blade was the shape of a half circle and composed of water. Water. The blue aura concentrated at her head, shoulders, chest, waist, lower arms and lower legs. Each concentration formed a piece of steel armor that reflected the light like moonbeams. Engraved on the chest plate was a tiger rearing on its hind legs, a crescent moon behind it. Around her neck, now held fast by a steel choker, was the light sapphire pendant. The shock wore off quickly and the nurse grinned.

"I suggest you do nothing, unless you want them to intervene." Serenity turned slightly to see the other teaching staff with their wands trained on her. Fools, she thought with a snort of contempt. Lifting an eyebrow, she raised her hand and brought it down swiftly. Several students and others swore they heard the "chains" that were binding the professor audibly snap. All stumbled, many fell to the floor in a daze. Serenity had canceled all of Pomfrey's magic. Which meant they would be getting another visitor soon. McGonagall was the first to recover and launch herself at the nurse's throat. 

"You---!" She tried to reach the woman but Ron and Draco leapt to restrain her. "Let me go!" she screeched, clawing at the students' arms. Emotions built up over several months were raging to the surface now and she was bent on one thing: revenge. The two endured the abuse of the long fingernails but were greatly relieved when Seleyna hit her with a stunning charm and they were able to place her crumpled form in a chair. Seri turned back to the quivering form of the ex- nurse (who had suddenly realized she had lost all control over the situation) and before any had time to blink, had the woman pinned against the wall, sword pressed dangerously close to her throat. 

"Give me one reason," Eyes blazed into the other's, sword pressing even closer, "One _damn_ good reason not to kill you now," she breathed. Was she angry? Beyond so. The healer had never felt such a deep loathing, contempt and over all hatred for a person as she did for the one in front of her. For all the nurse had done, it was only right to feel so. Pomfrey choked, afraid to speak with the sharp edge so close. What surprised her was that it was actually _wet_. Why now of all times she would notice this, she did not know. Her eyes darted around wildly, searching for anything to distract the woman from her intent to murder. Then she spotted it. Perfect. A small grin spread across her face and she croaked out the words that caused the healer's blood to freeze. 

"Severus." The healer's head swivelled till she could see the Potions Master laying quiet in the Headmaster and Kit's arms. She pulled away, whispering a spell as she did so. The nurse was not able to move as she found herself suddenly held fast by water bindings, similar to those of Harry's or Severus's. Her scream of outrage was ignored as Seri relieved the others of her love's burdening weight. Her panicked eyes traveled to her sister who shook her head. 

"It's acting too quickly, there is not enough time to make an antidote. Seri," She grasped her sibling's forearm, "he's dying." The woman just shook her head, holding the man tighter. Couldn't they understand, she couldn't lose him. None of them could. He was needed. Harry needed a father. Albus needed a child. She needed him to be her other half. If he were to die, she would surely follow and frankly she wasn't done living yet. 

"No, Severus, you can't leave us. You can't leave me. I can't lose you again," Her tears splashed on his cheek, "I just can't." Leaning forward, her lips brushed his and she found herself falling. 

***

When her eyes opened, she found herself surrounded by complete darkness. Well, not complete. The only illumination seemed to come from her body, which gave of an eerie blue light. But there was another light, far off in the distance. The darkness did not frighten her, instead she found it oddly comforting. Almost familiar. It was then she realized what must have happened. She had allowed herself to fall into Severus's psyche. Then where was Severus? 

A distant scream pierced the stillness like a dagger. Her head whipped around; it had come from the other light! Not understanding how, she sped off in that direction, discovering she had an interesting new feature: wings. White that faded to light blue at the tips and a span that was similar to that of Seleyna's. What ever the reason for their appearance now, that was not her main concern. What mattered now was reaching her love. 

But the further she went, the more tired she became. It was as though the darkness was leeching the strength from her body, preventing her from continuing to her intended destination. Before she had to stop, that strength was quickly replaced by a roaring fire and shining white light. Harry and Albus, they were helping her. With new confidence she forged on, determined to reach the man. 

And she did. The closer she came, the farther the temperature dropped. It came to the point she was sure there were icicles forming on the tips of her wings. They were certainly becoming heavy enough. But she would not be deterred. Now she could feel the man, his sorrow, and his pain. It resonated within her body as if it were her own. But she endured. She knew she must.

When she finally reached the light, she had to cover her ears to block the horrendous screams. They did not belong to Severus, for which she was grateful, but they were instead from his _memories_. Memories that seemed to have come alive. 

***

Severus twisted and squirmed, trying to escape the searching hands that seemed determined to tear him limb from limb. He knew what they were, only a blind man could not see. And even if he couldn't, he certainly could hear. They were the victims of his time as a Death Eater, before and after he returned to the Light. It was the part of his life he had wrestled with for many years to try and forget or at least try and come to terms with. He had thought he had succeeded at least the latter but it didn't seem so. Now he was at their mercy.

***

Seri was momentarily stunned by the sight of the Potions Master trapped in the middle of maelstrom of sound, touch and power. Numerous bruises and gashes from the claws that seemed never ending discolored the pale skin. What was most amazing were the wings coming from his back. They were black, fading to silver at the tips, larger even than her own. They were flapping uselessly, trying to avoid the touch of the creatures. Drawing up her courage she plunged forward, only to be repulsed. Undaunted, she tried again. And again. And again. Each time with equal success as the time before it.

Severus screamed again. A green claw had sunk into the man's vulnerable wings, trying to rip them from his back. That was when she decided she had had enough. Summoning her sword, she sliced her way through, cutting a straight path for him. When she reached him, he was still struggling to escape the hand's grip, blood oozing from the punctured points. Raising her weapon high above her head she brought it down in a wide arc, chopping the hand in half. Without a pause she pulled Severus to her and flew. The memories attempted to follow but she was not about to allow them to approach. When she felt a reasonable distance had been placed between them, she stopped and raised her mental shields around them. 

Silence, pure and heavenly.

She panted slightly but smiled when those dark eyes met her's. 

"You came for me," It was a simple statement but she looked away, previous guilt welling up in her chest. 

"I had to and I always will. I love you, Severus. You must know that and never doubt it." 

Silence once more.

She could not face him, it was her fault it had come to this. A hand settled on her shoulder and turned her around. Their eyes met again and her heart skipped a beat. He was smiling. 

"I know." He knew, she thought faintly. Of course, he would always know. He opened his hand. In the center of his palm was the ring. At her questioning gaze he explained. 

"It is made from my love for you. It's ice and the green is the color of your eyes. If you didn't love me, it wouldn't even exist, it would melt." He took her left hand and slipped it on her ring finger. Perfect fit. But, then again, both thought, they would always fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. They were complete. Severus leaned down and Seri reached up, their lips touching in a kiss.

***

Abruptly Serenity felt herself being returned to her own body. And the kiss being returned. When it ended, she stared breathlessly as the man in her arms stirred. She cried out in joy when his eyes opened and hugged him tightly. He weakly returned the affection but ended up leaning against her. 

"Your clothes changed," he stated with some curiosity. She smiled wanly and held him tight.

"Yes, they did. You missed a little show when you lost consciousness, Severus." She nodded in the direction of the nurse who was still struggling against her bonds. The Potions Master smiled. For some reason, it felt good to see that woman in restraints. After all, he'd been unconscious for all that she had done to him and never able to retaliate. Just then the doors the hall burst open and Evelyn marched in, gold eyes wide with fury. 

"Where's Pomfrey?! That....that....." She stuttered, emotions choking her. Harry appeared beside her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, instantly calming her. 

"Don't worry about her, she's been taken care of." Across the room Seri suddenly gave a shudder and the bonds disappeared. Pomfrey grinned and made a bee-line for the exit. A growl escaped Evie's lips and she tried to follow but Harry caught her around the waist. Ron was after the woman in a flash. 

"I've got here!" he yelled as he recklessly dived, tackling her to the ground. After a few moments of arduous struggle, the Gryffindor emerged victorious, wand-tip at her throat. Her eyes blazed furiously but he held no fear of her. 

"Oh no you don't," he growled fiercely, "Not after all you've done." Hermione, Ginny and Draco appeared behind him, wands trained on her. Though Draco's was steady, Hermione and Ginny's shook slightly, betraying the enormous fury they felt for the person they had once respected. 

"Don't hurt her," The fire mage called as he crossed the room to help his father to his feet. Draco whirled to face the other. It was obvious there had been a curse hovering on his lips. 

"Why shouldn't we? Especially after all she's done to....to.....to _everyone_!" he demanded. A voice from behind him answered, making him turn once again.

"Because," Artemis replied, stepping up next to him while the Defense professor moved on, "Then we would become what she has, a person seeking revenge." Silence fell over the group as they forgot the students around them in the face of the problem before them. What _to_ do with Pomfrey? They certainly couldn't keep her at the castle, that was _too_ much temptation to merely drop in and add a curse or two to her day. The one's who had been around Dementors did not wish Azkaban on her, even if she did deserve it. Besides, there was always the chance she could escape. But, then what to do? It was Severus who offered an answer. 

"Banish her." The others turned to the Potions Master who was now leaning against the golden-haired healer. "Harry and Artemis are right. We can not harm her for we would become corrupted as she. But she must not remain here, that much is obvious. Therefore, we banish her." The Headmaster nodded.

"Yes," Albus replied in agreement, "but to where?" It was the fire mage that offered an answer, if somewhat cryptic one.

"That," Harry said with a slight smile, "should be left for Fate to decide." At his words, a ripple passed through the hall, as though someone were trying to smooth out a wrinkle. It was a subtle shift of power, only noticeable to the group at the front who's attention immediately focused on a spot near the end of the staff table. High pitched laughter, that of a woman, or several women as there seemed to be more than one, filled the room. The power shifted again. Suddenly, three columns of fire appeared. They died almost instantly, leaving three women behind. Frightening women to say the least. Dressed in warriors' clothing of black that seemed to be stained red with blood, they were. From their backs unfolded skeletal wings that held no flesh to the bone. Their faces each held unique red markings, mostly around the evilly dancing eyes and even a bit around the smirking mouths. The first on left, the tallest of the three, had blue eyes with a distinctly hard edge and wild blonde hair. She held a battle axe. The next was slightly shorter with hair the color of hay that was just as wild as the other's. Her green eyes flashed in the light reflected in her sword. The last was the shortest of the trio, standing at little over five feet. Her hair was dark brown and short, but as tangled as the others. Her brown eyes matched her hair but their cold edge chilled one to the bone. In her hand, a scythe.

The middle one was the first to speak.

"We may not be the Fates, Lord Fire Mage, but will we do?" Her voice was low and teasing but razor sharp. The wide-eyed teenager could only nod. How could he say no to a question such as that one? 

"Who are you?" Severus asked, though his voice was faint with recognition. The dark- haired one shook her finger at him in a scolding manner.

"Now, now, Severus, you know us. We made several visits just to see you several years ago. We are the Erinyes." The blonde took over.

"But you might know us better by the name Furies. I am Megaera. We pursue and punish sinners of the worst kind." Her evil smirk widened as she surveyed the nurse. "We have been waiting some time to get a hold of you." 

"It's just to bad," Tisiphone, the dark-headed one on the end, stroked her scythe's blade, "that she didn't actually _kill_ anyone. Otherwise you would be solely under my power." She leaned toward the trembling woman. "And I tend to have a very nasty temper." 

"Yes she does," The Potions Master added, deadly pale. The three turned to him, their collective expressions softening. 

"You need not fear us, Ice Mage," Alecto, the middle one, replied softly, "You have long ago payed for your crimes against human society. Your remorse we feel and know we have done our job. However," Her green eyes shifted to the nurse and she once more adopted the small smile, "this one has committed high crimes against human society and will pay." Her eyes flickered back to the others. "You do not mind us taking her, do you." It was not a question. From Evie to Seri, everyone shook their heads. Her smile widened. 

"Good, because we have just the place for this one, don't we, my sisters?" The two nodded, small grins creasing their faces. Alecto gave Ron a look and he backed away quickly, leaving the nurse. Pomfrey found herself being hauled to her feet with inhuman strength. Chains appeared at her ankles and wrists, the ends of which were held in Alecto's hand. 

"We must be off but it was good seeing everyone again. Oh, and when you finish with Voldemort, save a small piece for us," Alecto requested. Megaera nodded.

"Yes, we have been wishing to get a hold of him for some time but some how he has been blocking us." Her blue eyes hardened. "And we don't like being denied our prey." Tisiphone nodded in agreement. Alecto smiled at her sisters.

"Remember, we'll be watching." The fire shot up again, engulfing the three and Pomfrey this time, and they were gone. 

"Well," Kit said after a moment, "That solves that problem. But what about..." She gestured to the armor that both she and her sister were wearing. Before the others could even begin to formulate an answer, the power shifted once more. This time, it was on them. Harry felt his body being lifted up, as thought he weighed little more than a feather. Raw power sang in his veins, the liquid fire of life. But it was part of him and he welcomed the sensation with joy. Warm, light, cool, wet, and windy. Feelings he never felt before inside of him burst forth, trumpeting success. Rapture. Bliss. Love.....It was epiphany and he wished it would never end. Then, abruptly, it did. He felt his feet touch the floor and gave his head a little shake before opening his eyes. They widened at the sight before him. Though Kit and Seri were the same, Severus, Artemis, Albus and Draco were not. Each were now dressed in grande robes, depicting their animagi forms in the corners. Severus was in silver, embroidered in black. In the corner above his heart was a phoenix. Albus was in white, also embroidered in black; the phoenix on his stood out as well. Draco was in green robes trimmed in brown, the disguise masking his appearance no longer in place. In his hand he held a staff, the head of which was a dragon. In the corner of the robe, just as was on his staff, was a dragon. Artemis had been placed in milk white. Though when he moved, the colors appeared to shift and take on another. He also held a staff, the head of which was a gryphon. It was then Harry looked down at himself. He was in gold, trimmed in red. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Does anyone care to guess?" the fire mage finally ventured. They shook their heads.

"Perhaps, I had better explain that one." The group turned, and if there hadn't been enough surprises so far, here was another. The man stood proud at nearly seven feet tall, white beard and hair flowing to the floor. He wore an elegant robe of rich navy blue lined in silver. In his hand was a staff with five points. He smiled at their open gawking and bowed to them. 

"My name is Merlin, but I'm sure you've heard of me. It has been some time since I made a house call such as this, but for you all I can make a definite exception." His black eyes twinkled. "Now, I'm sure you have many questions but I think we had better find a quieter place to talk." With that, he snapped his fingers and the seven found themselves on the roof of the school. 

"Ah, this is much better," he said cheerfully as they continued to stare at him in disbelief that seemed to have no end. Harry was the first to find the courage to speak.

"Um, Sir? Not to be rude, sir, but what are you doing here?" 

"Because as far as we know, you're supposed to be dead," Draco added. The mage punched him in the arm, mouthing to be quiet. The Slytherin-turned-Gryffindor merely raised an eyebrow as if to question why.

"No need for that, Harry, Draco has every right to ask that question." Merlin settled himself in a chair he had conjured before providing seating for the others as well. 

"I guess I should begin this tale at the beginning though when that was is hard to remember, it was many centuries ago." He sighed. "But I digress. You see, when Arthur still ruled this land, I had a premonition of what was to come. It was not pleasant, the world was to be destroyed by a dark serpent. One bent on controlling everything and eliminating all those who stood in his path. I knew I could not allow this, what ever the cost, so I began to work. I constructed those staffs you now hold in your hands every last one of them. I knew what to do from the premonition that followed the other. It was of a shining star, the Star of Hope, formed by five," He nodded to Severus, Harry, Albus, Kit and Seri, "and aided by two others." He nodded at Draco and Artemis. "I knew that to control these powers, they had to be mages. Is this not so?" They nodded in confirmation and he smiled. "As I thought. When I completed the staffs, I set about placing them in strategic places so they would find their ways to the ones who were destined to possess them. The problem came when I got to the White Phoenix." Albus gripped his cane tightly. "What to do with it? The answer did not come swiftly but it did reach me eventually. Hide it with the other Phoenixes."

"How is it we are to defeat Voldemort?" Severus asked as he leaned against Seri, still weak from earlier. Merlin's smile widened. 

"Quite simple really. You understand something that he has no knowledge of. Love. Love of family, of one another, of basic human rights to live. That is what he does not understand. That is what will pull you through." He pulled a silver watch from his pocket and checked it. 

"Oh dear, I have been away far too long. I must go but know this, I believe in all of you and the triumph of good over evil. Do not let me be proven wrong." With these final words, he vanished. 

"Well, at least now we know for certain what we're supposed to do," Albus said with a chuckle to break the silence. The others joined him in his laugh, relaxing. Seri tightened her arms around the Potions Master waist, not willing to let him go. Severus held her just as tight, also not willing to release her. The healer bit her lip, deciding it was now or never.

"Severus," he looked down at her, "you remember the question you asked me earlier?" He drew in a breath, nodding. Her green eyes were pleading.

"Can I change my answer?" He still did not breath, merely nodded again. Could it be?

"Then yes, Severus Snape-Dumbledore, I will marry you. If you will have me." The breath he held came out explosively in a laugh as he pulled her into his lap. 

"Only if you'll have me," He returned. Her smile was impish.

"Forever and always, my love."

They kissed again, enjoying the feeling of being together. Albus and Harry caught one another's eyes and grinned, but it was Kit who voiced their thoughts aloud.

"It's about _damn_ time!" She hollered good-naturedly from her position in Artemis's lap. The others laughed openly.

"Just for that comment, you're not going to be my bridesmaid!" Seri shot back teasingly. Kit nodded, then suddenly realized what had been said. 

"HEY!"

***

The forests of Salazar's Realms reflected back the darkness they held within. Ever wonder why it had been named 'Salazar's Realm'? It had not always been the forbidding place it was now. Once, before the great Slytherin had come, it had been one of the Great Forests of England. Bright and cheerful yet still dangerous to unwary travelers. It held a multitude of creatures, Light and Dark. When Salazar had come after leaving Hogwarts for good, he brought with him his creatures and reputation. The stories of his "evil" deeds have been added to over the years by the bards of the day and the original versions had long since disappeared. Therefore, we have a slightly distorted view of him. He was a man who believed in achieving what he wanted by any means possible. But also the most efficient way. If that was to kill someone, then so be it. That is not to say that he enjoyed the act of murder as Voldemort did, he only found it necessary in some cases. His aversion to muggle-borns was certainly true enough. The feeling that they could not grasp the gift they had been given or the responsibility it entailed was in him. Purebloods, who had grown up around magic, would have a better understanding. 

But enough of him. The forest gained a reputation of harboring 'dangerous' and 'dark' creatures. Indeed, there were some but not an overly large amount. Yet no one dared approach it. This was what had attracted the Dark Lord and why he had made it his new base of operations. The hut had been replaced by a large manor, more grande than even the Riddle Manor. Voldemort was the sole occupant at the moment. The other Death Eaters were out on assignments, even Wormtail. His only companion was the roaring fire. The Manor was deathly silent, which he preferred, so it was strange he did not hear the high-pitched laughter. He was just raising his wand to conjure himself a drink when a body fell heavily to the floor in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as the woman coughed and sputtered curses. When Pomfrey looked up she found herself staring at the tip of the Dark Lord's wand. 

"Well, well, well," He leaned forward, grinning wickedly, "What _have_ we got here?" Pomfrey gulped. Oh hell.

***End of chapter 29***

A/N: I FINALLY GOT RID OF POMFREY!!!!!!!!!! *does a little dance around the room but the floor is wet so she slips and lands hard on her butt* Ow, that hurt. Oh well, I finished, and in record time! Don't you think that ending made up for some of what I did in the story? *waggles eyebrows at readers* Hmmmm?

All right, also, in regards to Evelyn, she is a minor character. She will not play that big of a role. In fact, she'll probably fade into the backgrounds as I don't know what I'll be doing with her next. So, for all of you who think she's a Mary-Sue, she is not! In fact, I'm thinking of writing a side story on her, if I have time. I've already got another story in progress besides The World Through A New Set of Eyes. Yes, I've started another. *sighs* It's a curse but let me give you a little preview. All I really need to do is finish the prolouge, I'm already done with the first chapter.

A question accured to me one day; what if Severus had never gotten Harry's note pleading for help? What if no one had? What would have happened? How would they act when Harry returned to school very different from before and Severus still not knowing how to care. How would they join to be the Star of Hope? Or even the Trinity of the Phoenix? I'm going to find out.

Oh, one last thing, the three Furies in this chapter were my friends and me. I was Alecto, Rose was Mageara and Kit was Tisiphone. I had to add that in there, I thought it was infinitly amusing.

All right, on to review replies now!

_Lunatic_: *blushes* Thank you for saying that I have a good imagination, it means a lot to me. I'm going to tell you this. Once I'm done with this story, I'm going to try to adapt it into my own novel. You think I can do it? I've already got an idea for my Harry-type character and my Severus-type character. Considering I pull them so out of character, I don't think anyone will complain. :D

About those tiny details, when I add them, I don't usually mean for them to come back, they just do on their own. Like, Silverhoof for example. I don't know what made me think to turn her human or pair her up with Albus, but it worked!

I love the parts with Albus, Severus and Harry too! *giggles at the mental image* Aren't they just adorable?

The twins are actually based on me and my friend Kit. She is Kit obviously and I'm Seri, that way it is easy to think up their reactions to certain situations. With Artemis, I'm having an exploration experiment because he's my major made-up-out-of-thin-air character.

Normally I was not a hater of Pomfrey either, and neither were my friends. They are now though! :D See, you can blame that one on Raven Dancer, she was the one to make me think that Pomfrey could be evil and that's why she is so.

That last chapter was my blood, sweat and tears! Okay, so not my blood, but definitely my sweat and tears. I'm serious, I almost cried the Sunday before I posted it because I couldn't seem to get past this one point. But the Monday afterwards, I could write anything that I wanted, it all flowed out. I'll tell you what, that is the most wonderful feeling in the world. The only problem was I wasn't able to capitalize on until Wednesday.

The two sites are t putting a small synopsis at the beginning of each chapter of the last chapter. My memory is pretty good and normally I assume others are as well. The change of pov's, well, that was just how it worked. Probably could have been done better but I didn't have the time. The reason my chapters come out so infrequintly is because of my life. This chapter was actually finished not last week but the week before, but I haven't had a chance to put it up till now, oh well.

_HN_: No, I was not offended by your review, I enjoy it! Yes, a lot of strange things happen here and what I'm mainly setting out to do is to get reactions from my readers. If I've given them chill bumbs, I know I've done my job. If I've made them laugh till they cried then I know I've done my job. All of the emotions, I'm trying to touch them all, even anger. If you want to check out some other stuff like this, why don't you go to www.gsfi.bravepages.com from there, there are several links that have to do with this story.


	30. Is That Wedding Bells I Hear? If So, It'...

A/N: I was hoping to get this out on my birthday but that passed, oh, about a month and a week ago so, I'll try and get this done when I can. PLEASE do not kill me, that's all I ask. 

Disclaimer: How many time must I tell you! I do not own Harry Potter!

Credit goes to Kit for giving me the perfect name for this chapter. Which was thought up in July or August of LAST year by the way.

Credit also goes to Gil-Celeb and Luinel for the lovely dress they designed. To GC for the Prince, King and Emperor Peanut comment and to GC for the ring she allowed me to borrow. I suggest you read the story it comes from, Green and Red, Candles and Snow, it is really sweet. You can find it here on FF.Net or at www.gsfi.bravepages.com. Thanks you guys!

Synopsis of last chapter: Picking up where chapter 28 left off, it back tracked a bit. It explained exactly what happened to Seri and Kit, that both were put under the Imperious and fed Arde's Revenge by Pomfrey and showed what happened in the Great Hall from the Healer's perspective. After almost allowing himself to freeze to death, Severus is caught up in the summoning, but quickly helped by his ever-vigilant son. The next day, Severus and Seri once more met with rather horrible results. After being forced to poison her love, Seri gained her mage powers (as did Kit) through her anger and was able to save Severus. It was then they discovered that they were what they had been searching for, the Star of Hope. Now to continue on. 

~...~ Means telepathic speech

Chapter 30- Is That Wedding Bells I Hear?(If so, it's about damn time!)

The days seemed to pass in a flurry of preparations that made Seri's head spin. The wedding date had been set: December twenty-fifth, Christmas day. Any who wished to come were invited. Neither Serenity or Severus had a great deal of family they could summon for the joyous occasion that weren't already at Hogwarts. Severus, of course, had none whatsoever, but Seri.....

"They're muggles. They cannot see Hogwarts for what it truly is," the golden-haired healer reminded as Severus sat beside her. With one of his long fingers, he captured one of those curls and he twisted it. Playing with his love's hair was one of his favorite pastimes. Her eyes still on the Headmaster, she leaned into the touch, grabbing the silver bumblebee charm. When he had discovered her love for playing with the heirloom he'd extended the chain so she had easier access to it. Albus hid a smile behind his hand at the two's actions as he appeared to give this grievance much thought. After a few moments and they seemed lost in one another he cleared his throat. Both jumped and blushed like teenagers caught by a teacher doing something they shouldn't. He allowed himself to chuckle as he stood to come around the desk. 

"There is no need to worry," he assured the physician, "If you were to bring them here and use a special shielding charm, I believe it will work." He stroked his beard, again adopting a thoughtful expression.

"I will have to work on it," He held up a hand to still their arguments. "No, it is best that I do it. You two have enough to worry about." This time he allowed his smile to show, patting the healer's knee and ruffling his son's hair. Both returned his smile and watched him as he exited. Seri let out a contented sigh and buried her face in Severus's neck. He reacted by pulling her closer and burying his own face in her wild hair. Twittering birds at the window sill, their song a sweet melody, wrapped the two in a harmonious shawl. Except for the sounds of the world around them, they were only conscious of the other's breathing, heartbeat, mind.....

An inquisitive voice momentarily intruded upon their bubble before quickly retreating, not wishing to disturb the two's peace. Seri and Severus barely noticed, too engrossed in their own quiet thoughts. Suddenly, Seri chuckled. Severus lifted his cheek from her hair and raised a questioning eyebrow only resulting in reinforcing her laughter. She reached through their link and tugged at his wings. 

~Kit's angry,~ she offered in explanation.

~Ah. That is certainly not surprising. Her and Artemis both have been basket cases since the trial began.~ The trial the Potions Master was referring to was the one over custody of Draco. Lucius and Narcissa were putting up a hell of a fight in order to get back their 'son', which was surprising. They had all been sure they would want nothing do with the boy and hand him over peacefully. Their judgement was sorely inaccurate. The blonde Death Eater's vow in the Forbidden Forest was coming back to haunt them all. Kit and Artemis, however, were not about to give up their cub as both had become rather attached. They knew what the Malfoys had planned for Draco if he should ever fall in their clutched again: direct training from Voldemort or death. As the blonde teenager swore he would never serve the wanna-be snake, death would be his only option. Kit and Artemis were not about to let that happen. 

~At least it is almost over and I'm glad Dale is the judge in this case. If anyone will be fair, it will be him.~ Seri had to agree with that opinion for it mirrored her own. 

~Not to mention the fact there are at least six members from the Order of the Phoenix, two of which are from the council itself, on the the jury. I wonder how that was managed.~ She smirked up at his innocent expression. 

~Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin,~ he replied, blinking wide black eyes. A chuckle welled from deep within her chest and she kissed his chin. 

~And I wouldn't have it any other way, love.~

***

"Let me go!" Lucius snarled as he tried to dive over the table at the dark-haired Potions Mistress/Healer. Kit met his furious gaze with her own frosty glare, anger hardening her midnight blue eyes. A cold wind blasted through the court room, sending shivers down everyone's spines. No one knew this display came from Kit, but many noticed that she was not bothered by the strange weather activity. The blonde man ceased his struggle against his wife's hold and righted his chair, seating himself on it. 

"There will be no more similar outbursts from you, Mr. Malfoy, or you will find yourself removed from this court room for the duration of this trial. Am I understood?" Dale's no-nonsense tone held no room for arguement. Lucius nodded reluctantly, glare firmly set on Kit. Her attention was elsewhere, namely on the boy who now occupied the stand. Draco fidgetted as his 'father' continued to give his Mother Leopard an extremely peeved glare, one Draco himself knew all too well. He shuddered at the flood of unwanted memories and wrapped his arms around his stomach, determined not to lose his composure. 

~Little cub,~ a soft, purring voice intruded upon his thoughts, ~are you well?~ She knew the answer was no but it was best he should give his own estimation.

~Not entirely,~ he admitted reluctantly.

~Don't worry, cub.~ A deeper, more masculine voice held a distinctly calming element. ~We will be home soon and this will be nothing more than a bad memory.~ Draco feverently hoped this was true as he felt the minds retreat. The sound of a throat being cleared brought the boy back to the present and Draco found himself gazing into the face of Lucius. His 'father'. The term for him held nothing but acid contempt, venom he wished to inject back into its giver. It was difficult for him to grasp that he at one time used to _look up_ to the man before him. The very thought made him want to retch. Gods, how he despised the man. 

Seeing that he now had the boy's full attention, he put on a sickly sweet smile for the jury. 

"Draco, my only son, please give the court a truthful answer. Have I ever a abused you?" For a moment, the slate gray eyes held his own captive, demanding a negative answer. But two others rudely barged into his mind, snapping him from his daze; he gave his head a shake. No, he could not afford to fall under Lucius's mind spells and games. Artemis offered himself as an anchor and Draco gratefully accepted. He raised his head from where it had fallen on his chest and met his enemy's slate gray eyes. 

"Yes." Simple and decisive. Fury made Lucius's normally handsome face grotesque as he drew in a deep breath. 

"Don't lie to me, boy!" he roared, causing Draco to flinch away and Kit and Artemis to leap to their feet, ready to come to the boy's aide if necessary. 

"Objection, your honor! Yelling at Draco will serve no purpose but to upset him," Kit stubbornly pointed out.

"Sustained," Dale granted with a nod, "Mr. Malfoy, you will refrain from yelling further. Anymore ruckus and I promise you will be gone faster than you can apparate." The blonde man growled silently but nodded. When he turned back to the stand it was to find him staring into Draco's confident blue eyes. 

'That won't last,' he thought, 'I will tear that down.' And proceeded to do thus with little success. It was an ethereal persona that encompassed the blonde teenager, a confidence and steadiness that was not of this earth. Or rather, the man reflected, it was of the earth. It was Earth. Try as he might he could not shake the boy from whatever deep roots held him.

"No further questions," he finally hissed, taking his chair. Taking this as her signal to begin, Kit rose gracefully in formal blue robes, glinding like a cat toward the front of the courtroom. 

"Draco," she began, encouraging him to be calm. He quirked an eyebrow and promised he would be, curious as to why she would do this. Lucius was no longer drilling him and he was perfectly relaxed. 

"I'm going to ask you about the night the Slytherins lost their Quidditch match to Gryffindor. Do you know the night I speak of?" The earth mage paled considerably; now he understood why she had told him to remain calm. He had made a promise to himself to never allow that incident to haunt him but was perhaps a futile battle. Numbly he nodded. Sensing her cub's enourmous distress, the dark-haired mage continued with even more gentleness. 

"Was Lucius there that day?" 

"Yes, he had come to see the match. It was only a few days after he'd been sworn in as Minister." The healer nodded and began to pace before him, pensive expression now held firm on her face. 

"We won't go into the match, that would be senseless. What did you do afterwards?" The blonde drew in a deep breath and allowed it out slowly, closing his eyes. 

"When I flew away from the field, my only thought was to be alone....."

(Flashback)

He tore through the air at such a high speed he briefly worried about his clothes being torn from his body. That worry was immediately banished when he remembered he was still in his Quidditch uniform and it was shred resistant. He chasted himself for being concerned over such a trivial thing when there were far greater worries to mull over; his father to name one.

When he was fairly certain he was at a safe distance, he pulled up and landed at the base of a mighty oak. Allowing his legs to give way he collapsed against the trunk of the arbor, hugging it for support. He knew he could not hide forever, Hogwarts's castle and grounds would only provide protection for so long. Even if he somehow managed to avoid his father now, there was no guarantee he would at the next visit or even the next. Then there was summer vacation......there was simply no escaping Lucius and his plans.

(End of Flashback)

"What 'plans' do you mean, Draco?" Kit interrupted. The blonde's blue eyes slid back into focus and he looked at her. Time to drop this bombshell on the court. 

"He wanted me to become a Death Eater, like him." The room immediately began to buzz with speculation; Lucius appeared as though he were going to climb over the table and strangle his mis-begotten son; Dale slammed his gavel down several times before he was able to restore order. 

"Objection, your honor. That boy is lying. I have not been, nor shall I ever be a Death Eater," the man snapped, folding his arms across his chest. Kit turned toward him, smile set firmly on her pale face. 

"Then perhaps, _Mr. Malfoy_, you would care to put that claim to the test." Her smile widened when his face turned ashen gray. "Ah, I see we understand one another. I call for Veritaserum!" The last sentence was yelled for all to hear, sending the buzzing to running again. When Dale had regained control once more he called the woman to him and leaned forward. 

"Do you know what you've asked? Veritaserum has not been used since the Death Eater trials a decade and a half ago," he whispered. 

"Trust me, Dale," Kit said, smile still in place, "I know exactly what I'm doing." The judge sighed and waved her away before turning to the bailiff. 

"Bring the Veritaserum, bailiff, and be quick about it." With a nod the man disappeared briefly through the side door, reappearing moments later holding a glass vial filled with clear liquid. A hush fell over the crowd as the man order Draco to tilt his head back and administered three drops. The boy's hands, which had been tightening into fists at irregular intervals, now fell still. Soft blue eyes were now inhumanly wide and unblinking, not seeming to see the crowd. 

"Draco, can you hear and understand me?" Kit asked gently. 

"Yes." The tone was more flat than an out of tune piano, holding no emotion. The woman allowed her eyes to close, hoping to hide the pain but in the boy's current state he would not sense anything through their link. Merlin, why did she have to make him relive this? Lucius was such a sadistic bastard. 

"Good, now, I would like you to continue with your story, picking up where you left off." The boy gave an almost imperceptible nod. 

"For a time I thought I was safe. My plan was to camp out on the grounds until my father left but that proved to be impossible."

"Why?" Kit asked, wanting him to clarify this point. 

"Because," Draco continued, "he sent me an owl....."

(Flashback)

Draco watched with growing dread as the distant form of an owl drew close. His eyesight was excellent; that was his father's personal messenger. He was only used for special occasions. The blonde swallowed thickly. Gods did he wish he hadn't warranted a 'special occasion' for it was guaranteed not to end in his favor. The sleek black creature glided to a stop at his feet and stuck out his leg. With trembling hands he untied the string and allowed the parchment to unroll. 

"Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest near the broom shed. Lucius." The words, written in red ink, fairly leapt from the page which curled into ashes once he'd finished. Draco threw the gray dust as far away from him as possible and turned back to find the bird still staring at him. 

"What are you waiting for?" He screamed at it. "Tell him I'll meet him." Hercules bobbed his head once before taking off once more. The Slytherin did not understand that creature at all; it was the one animal he didn't get along with. Totally devoted to his father it was. How anyone or anything could ever be was beyond him. 

(End Flashback)

"Draco," Kit began, voice betraying her puzzlement, "why did you agree to meet him? Would it not have been better to ignore the note completely?" Black robes rustled as the boy shifted, the only motion that betrayed his uneasiness.

"I had to. You do not ignore a summons from Lucius Malfoy, most especially when he was your father. I had seen what had happened to those who had done so before," The wide eyes narrowed and a shiver ran through the thin body, "It was never pleasant. My only hope was to answer and hope he was lenient." The healer rubbed her temples, beginning to wonder if she could put him and herself through this. 

~Trust in yourself, darling, trust in your love.~ The woman lifted her head and gave Artemis a grateful smile which he returned with an added wink. 

"Very well, Draco, continue." 

"I did not go to dinner, that practice had almost become a ritual. When the sun went down....."

(Flashback)

He made his way toward the meeting spot, ball of dread growing with each step; he could see the distant shape of his father. Leaning casually against the side of the shed, Lucius was partially hidden by the building's shadow. As Draco drew closer, the shape stirred. 

"So, you decided to show." The tone was a carefully schooled neutral and increased the boy's alarm. But he was a master of hiding his true feelings and allowed none of what he felt to show. 

"You _did_ summon me," he reminded with exaggerated politeness.

"Yes," The form of his father answered with some amusement, "so I did." With one quick movement he emerged from the shadows and grabbed his son by the throat. "I'm merely curious as to why you were avoiding me in the first place." Draco choked and sputtered as he tried to gasp for breath, clawing at the man's hands. With a laugh, Lucius tossed his son against the shed. The teenager's head swam from the impact and his body refused to respond as it slumped to the ground. A faint crunch; his father. A tight grip around his collar surprised him and he did not protest when he was hauled to his feet. 

"Listen to me, you little bastard, you are going to come with me and you are going to come now!" The controlled voice had risen to a shout as Draco managed to twist away from the strong grip and stumble away. 

"No, I will not. I am not like you father." He was not given the chance to react as Lucius hit him across the face with his cane. Pain exploded through his left cheek and stars danced before his eyes as the ground rushed to meet him. Dazed and disoriented, he was unable to resist his father's pull. 

"You will come with me now!" Grass brushed against his skin like spiky needles as he was dragged against his will towards the looming forest. Before he could protest and give his father a good hex, a challenging whistle blasted through the silence. The man yelped and released his prize, scrambling away. Finally able to pull his senses together Draco propped himself up on his elbow and felt his eyes (or eye as the other refused to cooperate) widen. Between him and his father stood a great beast of a Barice Unicorn. Hoofs spread wide, head lowered, silver horn glinting in the moonlight the unicorn snorted when Lucius tried to approach. A loud buzzing in the teenager's ears prevented him from hearing the words exchanged but he knew he could not allow this beast put itself in danger for him. He opened his mouth to call it off but that was a mistake; pain burst through the left side of his face and he promptly fainted.

Several hours later he woke and found himself with a blinding headache, the light piercing the thin lids of his eyes. A groan escaped his lips and something velveteen brushed against his uninjured cheek. 

~How are you feeling, Draco?~ The voice was masculine yet comforting and gentle, displaying its unusual understanding of his situation. 

"Light...." The words were slurred almost beyond recognition but their meaning was understood. The light dimmed noticeably and the teenager was able to crack open his eye to see the Barice Unicorn approaching his bedside once more. 

(Flashback)

"What did the Barice Unicorn do? It seems most odd that a creature such as that would become involved with human affairs," Kit commented as the boy stumbled to a stop. For a moment, Draco seemed to be wrestling with himself to answer. 

"He made sure I was comfortable before leaving." Was the eventual answer. The healer stroked her chin thoughtfully. 

"I see," she murmured, "And were you alone long?" The teenager shook his head, eyes still wide. 

"Harry came in a few minutes later." 

"That Harry?" Kit moved aside and pointed to the dark-haired teenager seated in the crowd. Draco's answer was instantaneous.

"Yes, Harry Potter-Snape-Dumbledore." The fire mage smiled at his name and nodded. 

"Very well; and what did Harry do?" 

"He tried to check on how I was healing." 

" 'Tried to'?" The Healer repeated. Draco shifted somewhat uncomfortably. 

"I wouldn't let him," he answered quietly. Several jury members arched their eyebrows. Why ever not? The woman voiced the question for them. "I just didn't want him to. For years he had been my enemy and now he was acting like a concerned friend. It did not make sense to me." The healer nodded as did several jury members. Of course, that had its logic, who would not be leery of such an offer especially after all he'd been through?

"And what did Harry do, Draco?" Kit prodded after a moments silence. The boy shifted again, his uncomfortableness now definite. 

"He told me to quit being a bloody asshole and let him treat me." Several chuckles rippled through the crowd and Dale covered his mouth to hide his grin. Sounded like the fiery boy he had met. By the large grin present on the Gryffindor's face, it was _exactly_ what he had said. The questioning continued and the tale unfolded; the only facts excluded were that Harry, Albus and Severus were animagi.

"Thank you, Draco. No further questions, your honor." Kit nodded to the judge and returned to her place beside Artemis. Lucius rose from his chair and stalked towards the stand. His agitation had grown steadily throughout the questioning and he was nearly ready to explode. The nearest victim for this sufficating rage just happened to be his son. 

"Draco," He purred dangerously. The boy lifted his head slightly. 

"Yes?" The "sir" that was absent only added fuel to the fire and the blonde Death Eater ground his teeth. "I'm going to ask you again. Have I ever, in the past, abused you?" Artemis and Kit traded glances and rolled their eyes. Stupid question that; just because the boy was under the influence of a truth serum did he seriously expect the answer to be any different? The teenager did not hesitate.

"Yes, repeatedly." To his credit, Lucius did not explode, merely flushed pink. 

"Are you certain, my _son_," he emphasized, "Or is that a story that the Healer and Professor," He did not spare them a glance, "told you to tell?" Again no hesitation. 

"No, you did beat me, Father, and if no one believes that, perhaps they will believe this." Slowly the boy stood and began to remove his robe. The garment crumpled to the ground, quickly followed by the white shirt beneath. Gasps of horror mingled with surprise in the expression of the on-looking crowd. Harry closed his eyes, the image too much like his own body. Kit buried her face in Artemis's shoulder, a sob stifled by the fabric of his robe. Lucius and Draco were locked in their own world as they stared down one another. The teenager's eyes held a spark of victory; there was no way the older man could refute this physical evidence. Lucius's expression held no defeat but his eyes betrayed his resignation. He knew he had lost this battle and perhaps even the war but he would never give in. When the moment of shock passed the judge cleared his throat. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you may put your clothes back on. Mr. Malfoy," he addressed the senior, "go sit down. I think we have all seen and heard enough." Unable to protest, the former Minister returned to his place, silently fuming. Dale drew himself up as the blonde teenager stepped down from the stand, taking a seat beside his fellow Gryffindor. The two exchanged brief words before turning their attention to the front. 

"This court is in recess while the jury deliberates." He slammed his gavel down once, stood and exited through a back door. Narcissa and Lucius moved out of the room, the crowd parting to allow them unhindered passage. This action was not out of respect but, rather, disgust, as though the two were some vile creature that turned one's stomach to even look upon. They had not even reached the door when the jury began to file back in. Quickly the room returned to order and waited with breathless anticipation as Dale re-entered. Arabella Figg handed a piece of paper to the bailiff who transferred it to the judge. The large blonde man took care in opening it, aware the eyes of all were upon him. He was silent for a moment as he read the contents, a smile spreading over his features.

"This jury finds Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy unfit for parenting and awards custody of Draco Malfoy to Kitiara Winter," His next words were nearly drowned out by the healer's squeals as she leapt over the barrier and engulfed the blonde boy in a hug, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are to have no visitation rights and it is also this jury's wish that further investigations be done into Mr. Malfoy's possible Death Eater activities," The cries of joy from the group were now so loud the judge had to bang his gavel several times to be heard. "That is the judgement, this court is adjourned."

***

"I think things are finally quieting down," Harry commented as the family (Harry, Severus, Albus, Seleyna, Seri, Kit, Draco and Artemis) was seated by the lake, an invisibility spell cast over them in the hopes they could enjoy a few moments of peace. 

"Enjoy it while you can, fire child, because I can guarantee it's not going to last," Severus commented from his left. The boy smirked; his father was lounging beside the golden-haired healer, arms wrapped leisurely around her waist. Some would think that Seri marrying Severus would disrupt Harry's relationship with the man. On the contrary, it only added to it. The woman was the missing element; the yin to balance Severus's yang. Besides, there needed to be a bit of estrogen in the testosterone ruled dungeon quarters. A chuckle escaped him at that thought; yes, balance indeed. 

"You are probably right and I am likely jinxing it by saying such a thing but you must admit, it has slowed down." Albus spoke up as he twisted a lock of Seleyna's silver hair. 

"Everyone but Minerva has." There were nods of agreement all around. Once the Transfiguration professor had been revived and the situation explained to her, she spilled her side of the story. None of the held any animosity toward her, all of that was directed at Pomfrey. It was difficult to hold someone responsible for actions they had no control over. They had accepted her apology immediately but for some reason she felt that she had to do more. And she did just that; she had offered to plan the entire wedding herself, taking that away from the twins. But Kit insisted on helping as did one other.

"I got an owl back from my parents," Seri began, attracting the rest's attention. 

"And?" Harry and Severus prompted impatiently. The woman grinned, ribbing the man beside her. 

"They demand to be present and Mother insists on helping plan."

"Well, that makes it a council of three," Kit commented thoughtfully. "Or should I say four, my mother wishes to come as well and help." 

"And by the time this is over, we'll have all added in our own two knuts, rest assured," Draco added with a chuckle. 

"So when are we going to get them, the new shielding charm is ready?" The fire mage wanted to know. The healer shifted enough to look at him. 

"We can leave any time, I was thinking this afternoon if none of you are averse to that." None were. 

"I believe that Artemis, Draco and I will stay behind," Albus said, "Not all of us can leave at the same time." Kit's eyes widened in alarm and she sat up. 

"No! There won't be a castle left!" The others burst out laughing.

***

"Privet Drive," Ernie drolled as the Knight Bus rolled to a stop. 

"Thanks, Ernie," Harry said as the group exited. The man tipped his hat and pimple-faced Stan waved cheerily as the doors shut with a snap and the purple triple-decker disappeared with a bang. The fire mage joined his family as they walked down the street. For him it was a stroll down memory lane; not all of the his memories were unpleasant. There had been some kids his age that lived on the street at one point or another that hadn't been chased away by Dudley's gang. Even the adults, he'd spent as much time with them, helping in anyway he could, because he enjoyed it. The chores he'd done at the Dursleys' had been forced upon him with harsh punishment for incompletion. Neighbors he'd assisted always offered a kind word, candy or even money for his work. Thanks to them had been profuse, if scarce he was able to help. He sighed as his eyes swept from the Dantons' yard to Number Four. The mage stopped dead; there was a car parked in the driveway of the Dursley home. 

"Harry?" The sound of his name brought him back to the present but his eyes remained fixed upon the intruding vehicle.

"Why don't you all go on, I think I want to go in." He gestured toward the house. Severus and Seri traded glances and thoughts before nodding. 

"Call if you need us." Harry nodded, already heading toward his intended destination. The car was fairly new, he surmised as he circled it; fire engine red, tan leather interior, whoever owned this vehicle had money to spare. Having gotten all he could, Harry abandoned the car in favor of the house. Not surprising was the fact the door was unlocked. Could a new family have moved in?-he wondered.

The interior was just as he remembered it: white walls (though there were distinct red spots in one place), blue carpet, a plethora of pictures of Dudley. What negated his earlier theory of a new family was the thick layer of dust covering everything. Harry trailed his finger along the table with the telephone; the tip was gray when he lifted it away. He glanced around but there was still no sign of any occupant besides himself in the house. 

It was his acute hearing that discerned the first sign of life: a heavy footstep on the second floor. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him he approached the stairs and began to ascend them. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He finally called out. The steps upstairs increased into a run and Aunt Marge from the master bedroom. She paused a moment at the railing, staring down at him. The mage froze; her! He hadn't expected Vernon's sister to be the one! It was the woman who recovered first and stomped down the stairs, the whole house shaking with each step. He automatically backed away as she approached, brandishing what appeared to be an umbrella. 

"Boy!" She roared as she came closer, "What happened to them? What happened to Vernon, Petunia and my nephew?" she demanded. The boys blinked and drew himself up, twisting his cane in his hands. 

"Aunt Petunia is at my school, Dudley's at a school near by and Uncle Vernon is.....ah.....at.....ah...." He drew in a breath, "at a mental institution." It was a moment before his words sunk in.

"They're what!?" She exploded, taking a step towards him; he remained where he was. 

"Why is my brother in an insane asylum and, for that matter, why is Petunia at St. Brutus's?" Harry could not help but shake his head. He could understand the woman's anger and frustration for they were very much justified. Part of her family had disappeared overnight without informing anyone of their departure and had not been seen since. Then, the 'freeloading' nephew appears almost from thin air and seems perfectly healthy; but he was alone. This was the situation from her point of view and by the crazed light in her pig eyes, she was tired of being in the dark and wanted an answer from him. Even if it meant, by the way she was holding the umbrella, she had to beat it out of him. There was nothing more he could do but be calm and hope his family heard his call. 

"Aunt Petunia is not at St. Brutus's; I do not go there." He got that far before he was interrupted. 

"Of course you do!" The large woman bellowed, "Vernon said you did." The boy took a deep breath; he would try and make her understand. That, however, was going to prove most difficult.

"Uncle Vernon lied to you, Aunt Marge, because he did not want you to find out what I truly am."

"Oh," She drew back slightly and crossed her massive arms over her equally massive chest, "And what would that be?" She demanded airily. 

"That I'm a wizard or, more to be more precise, a mage." Harry wasn't sure what to expect as a reaction from the woman but had to admit, seeing her gap like a fish out of water was pretty damn funny. Not that he could blame her, he'd given Hagrid a similar reaction when he'd first learned this. But he'd at least expected her to say something. He wasn't disappointed. 

"Wizard? Mage?" Her words came out as a scoff. "There is no such thing. You're just lying to protect yourself. Now I'm only going to ask you once," She lifted the umbrella and the teenager's eyes widened, "Where is Vernon, Petunia and Dudley?" Neither he nor the woman were give a chance to react when a voice boomed through the house's relative stillness. 

"Don't even think about touching him with that or, I promise, you will discover the true meaning of pain." Marge whirled around to find herself being glared at by seven very pissed off people, three of which had canes similar to the boy's pointed at her. She turned back to grab him but found only air and a chuckle behind her. As she again faced the group, it was to find the raven-haired teen standing next to a dark-haired man. 

"How- how did you do that?" she sputtered, dropping the umbrella in surprise. The boy tilted his head to the side. 

"As I said before, I am a mage, I can apparate."

"Meaning," The golden-haired woman picked up, "that he can disappear from one place and appear in another. Rather nifty, wouldn't you say?" Vernon's sister blinked at them before she was able to regain her voice. 

"Who are you and how would you know all this?" She wanted to know. 

"My name," The man broke in with a superior smirk, "is Severus Snape-Dumbledore and I'm Harry's father." The boy smiled when the man laid a hand on his shoulder. The woman repeated the action. 

"I am Serenity Winter soon to be Snape-Dumbledore and I will soon be Harry's mother." Marge stared at them for a moment before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted, shaking the house with her fall. After a brief check to ensure she would survive, the group was able to leave. As the walked down the street the fire mage sighed.

"I'm glad you came when you did, I wasn't sure what I was going to do next." He gave the group an angelic smile. Seri offered her own in return and kissed his forehead. 

"We wouldn't leave you with that woman, fire child, never would we do that." There were four more adults with them; Harry noticed them for the first time as they surveyed him with ill-disguised caressed. The man and woman walking beside Seri were obviously married; evident by the bands on their left hands. The female was quite short, little over four feet tall. Her dirty blonde hair, flecked with gray, fell to her shoulder in a cluster of curls. From beneath a fringe of bangs, bright green eyes shined with a mischievous twinkle. The man was almost the exact opposite, towering slightly over Severus. His hair was slightly darker than his wife's but cut short in the style of the military. Hazel eyes held a soft edge of a father as he viewed Seri. It locked in, these were Seri's foster parents. The realisation must have shown in his eyes for the two smiled. 

"You must be Harry," The man shook his hand firmly, as did the woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you; Seri has told us so much about you." 

"But I'm curious," the woman began, "Why were you in the Dursleys' home?" She gestured back toward the little house with the once perfect lawn and the teenager sighed. Running a hand through the slightly tangled raven locks, the young mage set out to explain. 

"I used to live there with them but I know they don't live there any more and I was just curious who was there." The four adults stopped. 

"You lived with the Dursleys? You're that Harry?" Confusion flighted through the emerald eyes before being dashed away. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Calburn? Mr. and Mrs. Mayfield?" The group was now fully stopped, Severus, Seri and Kit trading puzzled expressions. They knew one another? But, how? Any questions they may have wished to pose were post-poned as Harry embraced both married couples. When they broke apart, Harry had a large grin plastered on his face. 

"I didn't expect to see you again and I certainly never expected you to be related to Seri or Kit." 

"It is amazing how small a world this is, no?" Alecia Calburn replied with no small amount of amusement as she gave the boy another hug. 

"How do you know each other?" Kit finally burst, bouncing on the balls of her feet eagerly. It was Jonathan Calburn that answered. 

"When Harry here was a mere sapling, not the grown man he is now," The teenager blushed, "he would come and visit us often, sometimes everyday." 

"Usually," Christina Mayfield continued, tossing her black hair over her shoulder, "Luke and I would be there as well. We all fell in love with him, he's such a sweet boy." Harry was rapidly approaching the point that he resembled a cherry and the ice mage could do nothing but laugh. The raven-haired teen had mentioned little of his past at Privet Drive (it was not his favorite subject) but had spoken of a few nice people who had helped him when they could. Perhaps these were those individuals. Harry confirmed his suspicion with his next words. 

"I remember coming to you all when I had trouble with my homework; you always helped. That's more than I would have gotten from the Dursleys at the time." Severus swung his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Time has changed many things, fireling, including your relatives." The boy conceded that point with a nod. 

"Both for the better and the worse," he added with a slight dark air. Kit, Severus and Seri closed ranks on him, each giving him their reassurances. The Calburns and Mayfields weren't sure, but it seemed the three were somehow speaking to the boy without actually _saying_ a word. They walked the rest of the way in silence. 

Severus finally stopped, causing the others to as well. He closed his eyes briefly before re-opening them with a smile. 

"We're far enough away now. Just touch this." He held out a chewed basketball. "It's all right," He said quickly when the two couples made faces, "It's just one of Fluffy's chew toys."

"Fluffy?" Luke inquired as they all prepared to grasp the torn leather.

"The gamekeeper's three-headed dog," Harry explained as if it were commonplace, "I'll have to show him to you. Quite playful when he wants to be." The portkey took a hold before anymore could be said but the looks on the couples faces were enough to explain all. 

***

"Oh my God." Where the first words out of Christina Mayfield's mouth as they stared in complete awe at Hogwarts. Kit smiled and put an arm around her adopted mother's waist. 

"Is it more beautiful than I described?" She whispered into the woman's ear. All she could do was nod, all words having left her. Her husband and the Calburns seemed to be in similar states and not likely to emerge from them for quite some time. Only with the persistant tugs and gentle nudges from the others did they move at all. Yes, they could see Hogwarts for what it truly was. The shielding charm had been placed over them before they had touched the portkey and now it's effects were showing. Severus could hardly blame them; the grounds were blanketed in a foot of snow, the lake frozen over. All was cold and dark, except for the castle. It shown like a torch in the waning light, warmth inviting. As much as he loved the cold and snow (his element _was_ ice after all) he wished greatly to be inside, to be warm. Harry and Seri moved closer, sensing his thoughts. He put an arm around them both and forged onward. 

Their journey was relatively short and they soon found themselves in the Entrance Hall, shaking the snow from the hidden folds of cloaks and boots. Almost instantly, a house-elf appeared and began taking their things. 

"Thank you, Carrie," Seri said with a smile as she handed over her green wool cloak. The elf handled it with care yet managed to bow.

"Is Carrie's pleasure, Miss. Will take these to be cleaned." With that she popped away. 

"Who was that, Seri?" Alecia asked. 

"Just a friend we brought from an enemy's home," the healer offered cryptically.

"An enemy's home?" 

"That's now a pile of ashes," Kit added with her customary bounce. 

"Pile of ashes?" Mr. Calburn repeated. 

"We missed most of the fight," Seri continued as she fell into step with the Potions Master, snaking an arm around his waist, "but it was quite spectacular. I'm just glad I saved Voldemort's books." Kit glanced up.

"You did?" The golden-haired healer nodded. 

"Shrunk all eight thousand, including his journal, and fit them in a small pouch. I just haven't gotten around to unpacking them yet." 

"Ah," the other healer nodded. They would have fallen into silence that likely would have led to a tour of the castle had not.....

"Madam Seri! Madam Kit! Madam Seri! Madam Kit!" The group halted as a small first year Hufflepuff careened around the corner. Unfortunately, she was going a might too fast and stumbled. Harry, showing his lightening fast reflexes, dashed forward and caught the girl before she hit the floor. 

"Easy now," he soothed, conscious of her wide-eyed expression. She nodded and gasped out a thanks before turning to the two waiting healers. 

"Madams, you must come at once. There was an accident in Herbology and...." Seri cut her off with a wave of her hand. 

"Say no more. Are they in the Hospital Wing?" The little girl nodded. "Then we'll go to them now. You two watch after our parents," She kissed Severus on the cheek, "We'll be back soon and stay out of trouble." Severus returned the kiss with a smirk. 

"Me? Trouble? You must be joking." All the healer could do was roll her eyes as she and her sister flew up the stairs, disappearing in a brief flash of light. "Well," Severus clapped his hands together, turning to the two couples, "How about Harry and I give you a tour of the castle?" 

"That sounds wonderful," Mr. Calburn proclaimed then hesitated, "Severus," He raised an eyebrow, "You don't mind me calling you that do you?" The professor shook his head, "Well, Severus, I was wondering when we would get to meet your mother and father, they seemed to have raised a fine boy." Harry grinned and let out a chuckle at his father's crimson face. Severus gifted him with a brief glare before opening his mouth to answer. Another voice from the distance, however, beat him to the punch. 

"Would right now be fine?" Emerging from the shadows, one wearing silver and the other black were Albus and Seleyna. Albus, resplended in the silver that brought out his auburn hair, glided gracefully into the Entrance Hall, pleasant smile on his face. Pattering along silently beside her love, Seleyna's black dress hugged her body, flairing at the hips. She had her arm hooked with the Headmaster's and smiled in greeting at the castle's visitors. 

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Severus's father." He extended his hand and each adult took a turn shaking it heartily. 

"Seleyna. Severus's very old mother." She flashed a grin at the dark man and nodded to the two couples. The Potions Master recognized the game immediately for what it was; it was one of their favorites. He groaned dramatically and hung his head. 

"Oh, mother, how many times must I say it? You are _not_ old and never will be. Just like father." Seleyna moved over to him, patting his shoulder gently while Albus and Harry chortled silently apart from them. The Calburns and Mayfields glanced between them then at one another and shrugged. It was obviously an inside family joke. 

"But I thought," Luke spoke up as they began to walk through the halls, "your name," He gestured to the Potions Master, "was Snape. But your's is Dumbledore and yet he is your son." 

"My full name is Severus Snape-Dumbledore. Albus adopted me just before school began. The same for Harry here." The dark-haired man slung an arm around his son's shoulders. "That's why he has such a long name." 

"Harry Potter-Snape-Dumbledore," The fire mage nodded. 

"Then what was she talking about when she said that house-elf came from an enemy's house," Alecia paused when the four's expressions darkened considerably, "I take it this is not a good story." The fire mage shook his head. 

"You are right about that. Where should we begin?" Severus ruffled his hair. 

"Where you start any story: At the beginning. Let us forgo the tour and take this up to Albus's office. If we are going to give this story, we might as well be comfortable." 

***

For the next couple of hours, over a steaming cup of either tea or hot chocolate, they gave the account. Gasps and storms of curses came at the predicted moments but most time they were left in shocked silence. At one point Seri and Kit reentered and added choice comments of their own. The only two who were absent were Artemis and Draco; both were in class at the moment.

"You two spent over a week with that...creature?" Mrs. Calburn asked when they finished the tale. Seri, comfortably wrapped around the Potions Master, nodded, her eyes unfocusing as the memories assaulted her, sending shivers through her body. Severus took her hand in his as did Harry; the glazed expression only lingered for a few more seconds. She smiled in thanks to both and snuggled closer to her fiancé. Mr. and Mrs. Calburn watched their daughter sadly. It must have been a more horrible experience than they could comprehend if it gained such a reaction from their daughter. She had seen and been through a great deal of hardship in her life because of the war and not much could rattle her; that this did spoke volumes. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before the Headmaster cleared his throat. 

"Perhaps it would be best if you were shown to your rooms. It has been quite an exciting day and I believe everyone could use a bit of rest. Kit," He looked to the healer who nodded and rose from the loveseat. 

"I'll take you all and maybe tomorrow I'll be able to introduce you to my two sweetlings." She glared when Harry and Severus glanced between one another with a look that said "sweetlings?" and snickered. "I don't want to hear anything from the peanut gallery." 

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly, straightening. "I'm not a peanut gallery. I'll have you know that I'm the Prince Peanut."

"And I, the King Peanut." Severus gave her a superior smile. 

"Making me," Albus said proudly, "the Emperor Peanut!" Laughter rippled through the room as Kit rolled her eyes. 

"Heaven help me." 

***

"No! I don't know! By Slytherin's name I don't know!" Pomfrey screamed. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the squirming form before releasing her from the influence of the Cruciatus. 

"Is that so," He commented, the infliction in his voice suggesting amusement. "Why would the nurse of Hogwarts _not_ know about the wards?" 

"Because," She admitted with a gasp, "I was fired." Non-existant eyebrows rose and a smile lurked in those serpentine red eyes. 

"Really. I'm curious, do tell." He leaned forward, elbow on knee and chin on fist, all attention focused on her. She spit blood in his face. 

"Go to hell, snake!" The red eyes narrowed and the dark wand rose. 

"Wrong answer." Seconds later Pomfrey's screams echoed through the manor.

She shook her head to dispel the memories and continued forward. The nurse couldn't believe her luck as she crawled across the well manicured lawn. Voldemort and the other Death Eaters had left, allowing her the perfect opportunity to escape. Now all she needed was to get beyond the wards. The journey was long but she finally made it. Gathering what strength she had left, she apparated.

The landing was less than perfect; the breath was knocked from her. Groaning she turned on her side and spit out a mouthful of blood. She had been doing that a lot lately and knew that it spoke of internal injuries. She, however, was in no shape to handle them. Digging her hands into the dirt she attempted to pull herself forward but found she hadn't the power. Resigned, she curled up, hoping for at least peaceful sleep. It was not to be granted as a shadow fell across her. Craning her neck, she gasped at the sight of half-grown dragon towering over her. She recognized what it had to be immediately, having seen one the previous year; it was a Hungarian Horntail. The blue eyes studied her critically, sniffing the air around her. Its lip curled and it let out a un-dragonlike bark. Several animals emerged from the dense growth and the nurse watched them approach as the world spiraled into darkness.

***

Severus did not react when Harry sat down beside him on the edge of the Astronomy Tower. No words left either's lips as they basked in the moonlight and frigid night air. After a time like this, the fire mage scooted closer, offering his warmth to the other. The ice mage graciously accepted, wrapping his arms around the thin body that reminded him so much of his own. Harry rested his head comfortably against the broad chest, listening for the soothing litany of the other's heartbeat.

~It would be bad, you know, if the groom caught a cold the night before his wedding.~ Came the light jib. It was answered with an unconcerned snort and grin. 

~Then it's fortunate both my father _and_ son are healers, no?~ The fire mage, who was now no bigger than a first year, wriggled a bit, punching his father lightly on the arm. 

~Yes, it is, but then again, both of us could refuse to and let you suffer the consequences.~ It was an idle threat and one that made the mage smirk, stroking the silken hair. Again there was silence. 

~Father,~ the voice was more child-like, much younger than it should have been, ~Will we continue to be like this? Will we still be this close?~ Harry found himself suddenly pushed away, confirming his fears but was only turned around and pulled back against the chest once more. 

"Yes, fire child, we will always be this close. The love for a child is the strongest their is and no matter how much I love Seri, there will always be a place in my heart for you." ~Do you understand, fireling?~ For the last sentence he switched to the more intimate speech, burying his face in wild locks. The phrase came with an overwhelming wave of deep red love. This was his child, this was his world and Seri was going to join it. That did not mean he would love his child any less. Harry had helped him come back to the light. Come home to his family. More than once. He could not imagine life without him. Another body wrapped itself securely around the back of the Potions Master, arms lying across his. The silken beard fell in front of Severus's face. 

"Iceling, you're going to catch a cold out in this weather, even if your element is ice. It is not good to dwell on the frosty exterior, lest it creeps its way into your heart." The dark-haired man, though appreciating the words, glared at the offending whiskers in front of him. They were ticklish and were going to make him....

"Achoo!" he sneezed, only succeeding in blowing the whiskers briefly away. It came back to haunt him. "Achoo! Albus! Your...." 

"Now see, Severus, we warned you. You had better come back inside before it get's any worse. Come now." Amidst the petulant protests of the Potions Master, the older man managed to wrestle him back inside. Harry had politely refused to accompany them and remained sitting Indian style at the Tower's edge. 

To say he was happy for the two that would be joined tomorrow was an understatement. He'd been just as anxious about this as them. To put this nervous energy into good use, he'd helped prepare as much as possible for the joyous occasion. But that had all been completed a week ago and all he'd been able to do was sit on his hands. He could have filled his time with helping in the classes there was only one problem: classes had ended a week ago. Well, he could help the teachers with their grading; none of them would let him. Most, if not all, still felt extremely guilty about what they had done while under Pomfrey's influence and had tried to help them in any way possible. He'd finally gotten to the point were he'd gone to help with the dress. More precisely _watch_ them make the dress and fetch the items the asked for. 

He didn't know what to give them for a wedding gift; they were going to get what they needed and didn't from everyone else. He talked to his grandfather about it and the man had admitted to having the same dilemma. So, after putting their heads together, they had come up with the perfect solution, one that would be given to the entire family. 

Now he had one gift left to give. Glancing up into the endless sky, he allowed himself to flow into his phoenix form. Lifting his elegant head he opened his beak and his deep trill flowed out, caressing the ears of all those who were listening. 

***

The healer smiled as the cry of the phoenix reached her ears. It was such a soothing sound, deep, so much so it vibrated pleasantly in her chest. It was easily identifiable as the little one's; he was rejoicing for them. The moonlight fell through the windowpane, illuminating her pale complexion. Her hand was wrapped tightly around her choker. It was the one thing besides her staff that had remained behind. She knew how to summon the rest if necessary but so far, it had not been. She could only hope this continued to be true but it could not last forever; Voldemort would have to be dealt with eventually.

She glanced back when there was a soft knock at her door. Rising from her chair she opened it, allowing the other to enter. With a wave of her hand the covers on the bed pulled back and she and her sister climbed in, covering themselves against the chill. A strong storm of chocolate and honey splayed out on to the pillow, mingling in an unconcerned fashion. Each had an arm around the other's waist as they stared into the other's eyes. 

~Why aren't you asleep?~ Kit asked in a mock scolding tone. Seri merely shrugged. ~But you know what tomorrow is, you need your sleep.~ The other sighed. 

~That's just why I can't, I'm too nervous.~

~And excited,~ Kit added. 

~Most definitely, I've never been more so in my life.~ Kit shifted a bit so she touched foreheads with her sibling.~

~Do not worry you will not be alone. Never. I want you to remember that.~ Seri smiled.

~How could I forget.~ 

~Have been making that pretty difficult haven't I?~ A cheeky grin. The golden-haired healer sighed.

~Exceedingly. You've hovered over me more than mother has.~ She paused. ~Do you suppose that Thomas and Joyce, you know, our _real_ parents, do you suppose they'll be watching?~ Kit nodded. 

~I know they're watching always.~ The sigh this time was happy.

~Thank you for staying with me.~

~Of course. I just ask you the same for me before my wedding night.~ Seri swatted her arm. 

~Of course I will. Why? Are you expecting Artemis to pop the question soon?~ She wiggled her eyebrows at her sister. Kit rolled her eyes.

~He hasn't yet but I think....~

~Yes! Kit and Artemis sittin' in a tree....No!~ She started to sing but was cut off by her sister's tickling. 

***

"Harry, stop fussing! Everything is in place for Merlin's sake! Gods, you're acting like a mother hen or Albus." When he finished he sent an icy glare the man's way. The Headmaster, as always, was impervious and merely smiled at the man. Harry, likewise, ignored the man's jabbering and continued to adjust the black ceremonial robe. 

"If you wouldn't move so much and let me finish I would have been done ten minutes ago," He swatted the man's rear end, earning a yelp and deadly glare, "but _no_, you have to complain and fidget. If I could use your element I'd freeze you, I would. Now stop moving!" With a distinct sulking expression, the Potions Master obeyed, sneering at the Headmaster when he snickered openly.

"They are only trying to make sure everything is perfect, Severus, and it would be easier if you cooperate," Seleyna chasted as she entered and joined Albus by his desk. "They want it all to go smoothly that's all. They're doing this for you." At her words the Potions Master's expression mellowed and he sighed. 

"I know, I'm just nervous and that makes me....." He was cut off. 

"Surly? Intractable? Damned annoying?" The fire mage offered helpfully. The scowl returned as he twisted around and tugged at Harry's braid sharply, earning a muffled "Ow!" in response. 

"Hah hah, very funny."

"Well I'm afraid it's true," Albus said with a long suffering sigh, "But allow Harry to finish, Severus, the ceremony should be starting soon." With a final sigh of resignation the man quieted, his nervousness only being betrayed by the twisting of his hands. 

***

"Seri! Be still! Great Slytherin's ghost, did you swallow wiggle worms before this or what?" Kit blew away her bangs in frustration as she straightened out the fabric her sibling had bunched up for the tenth time. The scolded woman spared her a brief look of guilt before she once again began knotting the fabric in her nervousness. Seeing this, the dark-haired woman growled and jerked down the hands; conjuring a bit of cloth from Merlin knew where she thrust it into the twitching hands and resumed her work. The look this time was grateful as the green fabric was wrapped and re-wrapped around her sweating hands. 

This was it; the moment had finally come and she was ready for it. Sort of. It was nerve racking as hell, her well of patience had gone dry long ago. Now she just wished it would begin; her walking down the isle and Severus waiting for her there......

Her thoughts were cut short when there was a knock at the door. Hermione poked her head in, hair falling around her face in curls. 

"We're ready and waiting on you." Seri bit her lip and Kit rose with a smile. 

"We're coming." The tone was a polite suggestion for privacy. Hermione bowed out, the door clicking shut softly behind her. Kit turned to her sister and placed her hands on the other's shoulders.

~Are you truly ready for this? Because if you're not we could always....~ She was not allowed to finish.

~No! I am, I'm just a bit scared.~ A dark eyebrow raised in speculation.

~Of what?~ Seri shrugged helplessly, not looking up. Kit tipped her chin upward so she could meet her sister's eyes. ~Do you love him with all your heart?~ The other nodded. ~Then there is nothing to worry about. I'll be right behind you, literally since I'm helping with your train.~ Seri hugged her sister fiercely, thanking her over and over again. Kit returned the hug before pulling away and wiping the tears that had spilled from their eyes. 

"Don't do that, you'll ruin your make-up and mine. Now are you ready?" Seri smiled and sniffed. 

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go!"

***

Severus tugged at the cuff of his sleeve, eyes wandering down to the end of the red carpet where the door was still closed. That was where she would enter. Beside him were Artemis (his best man) and Harry. Opposite them were Ginny, Hermione and Evelyn, all in powder blue gowns, each with a bouquet of white (with a strange silver hue) and powder blue roses. They spoke quietly among themselves and looked down the isle expectantly. In the center and raised on a platform, was Albus Dumbledore. It was within his powers, they had discovered, to perform ceremonies of marriage and bride and groom would have no one else. So now he stood, waiting anxiously as the rest for the arrival of the bride. 

The Great Hall, where this was all taking place, had been made glorious for the occasion. White satin curtains hung from the rafters of the ceiling, which still resembled the sky, and seemed to drift down from the heavens themselves. Tables and benches had been transfigured or replaced with more suitable seating. It was by no means uniform; more, rather, as if someone had raided antique shops and attics with the thought of finding anything to sit upon. That was comfortable of course. These seats were filled with current and past Hogwarts students and professors, ministry officials, families of students, acquaintances of the Hogwarts's Three or twins, all of the Order's council and various other witches and wizards. But it had not been excluded to magical _humans_, oh no, there were the creatures as well. All of Windchaser's heard was present, off to one side. The other's were centaurs and even a few merepeople. These particular guests were sheparded and kept in place by Su Lin, Rowena, Hedwig, Fawkes and even Amanda who had proven to be quite bossy and commanding when she wanted to be. Octavian was wrapped around Harry's wrist. The animals enjoyed their special task and took it seriously for they wanted nothing to go wrong, not on this day.

Severus glanced up; the hour struck three. Time for them to begin. Fawkes, who had taken up perch on the arch above the minister, lifted his head and let out a heartfelt cry of joy. As if hearing the creature's summons, Seri appeared in a bright flash of blue before the door. The Potions Master's breath caught in his throat; she was marvelous, stunning, ravishing. There were simply not enough words. She wore a powder blue sheath gown with thin straps and a sheer white over-dress. The sleeves reached the tips of her fingers; they were wide as in the days of old; the flounced skirt whispered with the smallest of movements. The white over dress was sprinkled with gold star dust and abstractly patterned with gold stars around the neck and under the bodice; they popped up on the skirt and train as well. At her waist was silver tabard belt, the coat of arms of all of her family on it.

At the belt's center was a large white bumblebee trailed by seven smaller bees that formed a 'D'. To its right was a gryphon readying itself to attack: Potter. Next to that were two cats with their backs to one another. Between them was a sword in a stone, the coat for the Winter clan. The shade of the background was dark blue to symbolize her sister. Last on that end was a Hungarian Horntail circling three mountain peaks: Draco's own symbol. To the left of the bumblebees was a Runespoor, an egg coming from each of its mouths: Snape's crest. Beside that was again the two cats only this time in a lighter shade of blue. On the end was a black gryphon perched on a rock, its claws around a swirling crystal; the Maxwell family emblem. 

Placed among the numerous curls was a circlet of intertwined gold and silver. A Dumbledore family heirloom, it curved to dip to a point at the center of her forhead and was encrusted with three sapphires, the middle of which was the largest. From her ears hung more sapphires in the shapes of teardrops. The moon-shaped sapphire choker was firmly in place, the steel giving off a high polish. Her golden hair was piled on top of her head, spilling over and down her neck. Eyes bright and cheeks rosy, her ruby red lips trembled as she came closer. He spotted the engagement ring and noticed that it had been enhanced. A silver chain that extended to her wrist and encircled it. An interesting addition. 

She was so close, so close.

***

As Seri caught her first look at her love her breath caught in her throat. The black leather pants that she wished she saw more of where now in place, showing off the shape of his legs. The white silk poet shirt underneath held a lace-up top that was not tied but instead left open, allowing a bit of his chest to show through. At the cuffs were emerald studded silver snakes, family heirlooms of his own. The sleeveless black silk robe hindered no view of this and brushed at his ankles. Silver lined it in the shapes of phoenixes; the pants were similarly lined. At his waist was a tabard belt exactly like her own only wider. His head was crowned with a circlet silver wrapping around gold, coming to a point at his forehead. His, however, held opals, not sapphires. His silken hair was held back by a black tie in a loose braid that fell to almost the middle of his back; he'd been allowing it to grow out. His onyx eyes were alive with warm light which seemed to increase with each step she took. 

He was so close, so close.

***

Harry smiled as he saw the awe struck expression of his father and touched his throat, muttering "Sonorous". When his grandfather nodded and just as Seri took her first step. 

"_It was no accident, me finding you._" Those who were not completely dumb struck by the approaching bride turned, very startled, to see the fire mage singing. "_Someone had a hand in it. Long before we ever knew. Now I just can't believe you're in my life. Heaven's smilin' down on me. As I look at you tonight._" Behind Seri was Kit, holding the blue and white train, a huge grin plastered on her face. 

"_I tip my hate, to the keeper of the stars. He sure knew what he was doin', when he joined these two hearts. I hold everything, when I hold you in my arms. I've got all I'll ever need, thanks to the keeper of the stars._" In the very front rows were the Calburns, Mayfields, Petunia and Dudley. Both Mrs. Calburn and Mrs. Mayfield were crying softly and it seemed Mr. Calburn was desperately trying to stave off his own tears, discreetly dabbing the corner of his eyes. 

"_Soft moonlight on your face; it takes my breath away. Just to look into your eyes, I know I don't deserve a treasure like you. There really are no words to show my gratitude._" In the back standing guard over a seemingly empty chair was Draco. As he spotted Harry looking his way, he winked and nodded. The chair that was "seemingly empty" actually contained an invisible bound and gagged Pomfrey. Since the woman had wandered back into Hogwarts three days before the group had managed to keep it a secret from Severus and Seri, at least until _after_ the wedding. Both were bundles of nerves as it was, having _this_ woman around would only make it worse. But they had not been able to resist, be a bit vindictive, had decided she should see the unity she had tried so hard to destroy. So the Earth Mage had volunteered to be her guard and now viewed her struggles with a smirk. 

"_I tip my hat, to the keeper of the stars. He sure knew what he was doin' when he joined these two hearts. I hold everything, when I hold you in my arms. I got all I'll ever need, thanks to the keeper of the stars._" Unbeknownst to everyone, including the ghosts and mages, two other couples had joined the on looking crowd. They were less than ghosts, barely spirits at all, but that's the way their kind functioned; all those killed by the Killing Curse, that is. The dark-haired woman held tight to her husband's waist, sniffing pitifully. The man laid his golden head on her chocolate brown, watching Seri take the final steps to the alter. 

"_It was no accident, me finding you. Someone had a hand in it, long before we ever knew...._" The fire mage allowed the words to fade as Seri stepped up to stand beside Severus. The music and sounds too gave way to silence as the Headmaster cleared his throat. 

"We are gathered here today to see the joining of two very special people. Severus Snape-Dumbledore," The Potions Master lowered his eyes briefly, "and Serenity Winter." She repeated the man's action. Turning his attention from them to the hall, he raised his voice even more. "Before we begin, does anyone here object to the wedding of these two?" Several turned when they heard rattling in the back of the hall. The Earth Mage gave it a swift kick and smiled at the hall, shaking his head; the chair ceased to rattle. Albus cleared his throat and continued. 

"Very well. Normally this would be where I begin to have them recite the vows but I have been informed they have their own they would like to say." He gestured for them to continue on their own. Severus and Seri turned shyly to one another, the man finding her hand and pulling it to his chest.

"When we first met, Seri, I was nothing more than an angry child but you helped change that. With a patience that bordered on god-like and a gentle hand you showed me that not everyone was against me, that it was possible to love. I never understood what you saw in the stubborn, mean-spirited Slytherin and I still don't. Perhaps I never will. What I do know is I would not be complete without you. 

"It is true I would not be the same if Harry and Albus weren't. Likely I'd be it to be tied but my love for you is different and just as strong. You are my other half, most definitely the better one, but I promise you this: never will we be separated; not by war, Death Eaters and most especially Voldemort; we will be together, forever, no matter how corny that sounds." He caressed the ring.

"When I created this ring, my only thought was of you and those lovely green orbs I love getting lost in. That's why it is green and I hope will remain so," he finished, letting out a long breath. Seri smiled, knowing it was now her turn.

"I don't know about your better half....you most certainly are mine. You speak of how I changed you now it's my turn. Severus you showed a shy, scared-of-her-own-shadow girl that she had to stand up for herself, prove to the world that she was not a push over. And I took that to heart.

"I took a lot from people who thought we shouldn't be together, especially the Slytherins and Gryffindors. No one understood how a Gryffindor could care for a Slytherin let alone love one." She grinned, "But I did. They didn't understand that love transcends everything, even the long standing rivalries, especially those rivalries.

"When you gave this ring, I knew nothing would tear us apart and that it would glow green forever, never doubt that." She stopped, smiling up at him. 

"And I make this vow upon my honor," They continued in unison, "life and love to cherish every moment we have togther. From this moment on." Each slipped a ring on the other's left hand and turned back to the Headmaster. He beamed at them and spread his hands. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. From now and forever more you will be known as Mr. and Mrs. Snape-Dumbledore." Albus winked at Severus. "You may now kiss the bride." Severus grinned and dipped the unsuspecting healer. 

"Gladly." And pressed his lips to her's. She responded enthusiastically as did the audience whose clapping was thunderous and whistles piercing. When he pulled back and her up, she too wore a grin.

Harry glanced up and waved his hand. Rose petals began to cascade downward like soft rain. Music started up again as the newly-weds turned to walk back down the isle together. Ginny moved to stand next to Harry and nodded. He tapped her throat, magnifying her voice before doing the same to his. She took a deep breath and proceeded in a whispery tone.

"_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I'll always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_" Her voice dropped, "_For better or worse, I will love you,"_ Her voice rose again, _"With every beat of my heart._" The music beat was soft and tentative, almost shy and afraid of what was happening. Ginny began to sing, she also soft and hesitant.

"_From this moment, life has begun."_

"From this moment," Harry picked up, beginning to sway with the rhythm of the music, "_you are the one_"

"_Right beside you,_" Ginny began before being joined by the fire mage, "_is where I belong. From this moment on._" Seri and Severus stared straight ahead, her hand laying lightly over his. They were unaware of any sounds but the singing behind them and the gentle mental buzz from their family. They had done it; they were married; they belonged to no one but the other. A dream neither thought they could achieve and here it had come true. The moment could not have been more perfect and the rose petals continued to fall. 

"_From this moment, I have been blessed_," The male Gryffindor continued. 

"_I live only, for your happiness_," was the female response. 

"_And for your love,_" They continued together, "_I'd give my last breath. From this moment on._" Each row they passed stood, still clapping. Moody, one of the first they went by, had a large, rare smile on his craggy smile. Remus winked and gave them a thumbs-up. The Weasley twins, unable to contain themselves, set off Filibuster Fireworks that bounced around harmlessly and lit the room with a variety of colors. McGonagall sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a hankerchief, fruitlessly fighting off the tears that brimmed in her hazel eyes. She had done it, had helped them get to this point. Pomfrey had lost completely. The red-head picked up her cue.

"_I give my hand to you with all my heart._" Harry went next.

"_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start._" They joined in a duet.

"_You and I will never be apart. My dreams,_" They extended that note, "_came true,_" and that one, "_because,_" that one, "_of you,_" The pitch went up and then down again. The music rose to a crescendo, confident and true, _"From this moment, as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give,_" The crescendo grew even greater. "_From this moment on._" Both quieted as the song went into and instrument break, allowing them to focus solely on the slow moving couple. Harry could safely say he was as happy now as he had been when they had signed the adoption papers. They were a complete family, no part missing, except, perhaps, more _siblings_. He smirked at that thought and continued to do so as they sang.

"_You're the reason I believe in love,_" Ginny continued. 

"_ And you're the answer to my prayers from up above,_" Harry answered before they continued together.

"_All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you._" Albus could not keep the smile from his face as he watched the two. Seleyna crept from her place in the front row and leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Their child had found his mate, just as they had always hoped he would. He put his arms around her too as they sighed together. A sudden thought struck Albus and he turned that radiant smile down upon the silver-haired woman. She blinked and he almost laughed at her innocent confusion. If only she knew what he was thinking, if only she knew. Perhaps it would be _them_ walking down this isle one day. He stared within the deep pool of her ocean eyes. Perhaps.

"_From this moment, as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing, I wouldn't give, from this moment._" 

"_I will love you,_" Ginny whispered, her blue eyes trained on the now distant couple.

"_I will love you,_" Harry echoed, he too watching them.

"_As long as I live,_" Ginny began before the fire mage joined her, the music slowing to the end. "_From this....moment......on......Mm Mm._" It slowed to and end, the guitar picking out the last notes before it too faded away. The new couple had reached the end of the red carpet and turned to the gathered crowd, blinding smiles and sparkling eyes present. Neither had appeared more happy. 

The four spirits drifted upward and away from the pressing crowd which was allowed to flow into the waiting rooms while the mages (excluding the bride and groom) slipped back into the Great Hall. After a bit of rearranging, all was set for the reception. All talking ceased when Harry entered. The fire mage cleared his throat unnecessarily and stepped aside. 

"We are ready for you." They flowed back into the hall, some halting in astonishment. The room they had left moments before had been full of chairs and other types of seating now had its customary staff and four house tables. A feast of untold proportions awaited the guests and when they spotted this, they hurriedly took their places. The Hall still had the satin sheets hanging down and the tables were decorated in silver and light blue, draped around the edges. Behind the staff table were the runespoor and two cats, the Snape and Winter crests. Severus sat in the Headmaster's normal spot, Seri to his left. He rose to his feet and tapped his glass to gain everyone's attention. 

"I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us, especially considering it is Christmas, so please enjoy the food and the rest of the evening." Soon the Hall was filled with the soothing clank of silverware and the low buzz of conversation. The staff table was no exception.

"I don't think we'll get much out of them for a while," Hermione giggled as she pointed to the new couple. The healer and professor were lost in one another's eyes, no doubt deep in conversation. 

"I believe I agree," Evelyn remarked with a bemused expression, "But, Ginny, you sang beautifully. No one could have done a better job." The female Weasley blushed, her face matching her flaming hair. 

"You would have done fine....." She began only to be cut off.

"Oh please, I sound like I have a frog permanently stuck in my throat when I try to sing but you," She put a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "You've go talent. Show the world you have it." Again Ginny's cheeks turned crimson from the praises, a smile curving around her lips. 

"She is right," Harry commented from the other side of the Ravenclaw, "I'm glad you agreed. I doubt I could have found anyone else. Thank you, Ginny." The girl could not help but grin, her face burning red. She was not used to so much attention and they seemed to keep piling it on. Sensing the girl's thoughts, Seleyna broke into their conversation. 

"They were good songs but I'm curious as to where you got them. Harry?" She looked to him for an explanation. He shrugged carelessly, popping a meatball in his mouth. 

"When Grandpa and I went to London to take care of some business, I dropped into this music store. Now you have to remember, I wasn't allowed to explore much when I went shopping with the Dursleys and was scolded for doing so. I was like a kid in Honeydukes, I scanned through _everything_ and was able to listen to some. I was in an American section when I ran across "Keeper of the Stars" and my first thought was of Mother and Father," He nodded in the direction of the couple, "That's when I got to keep digging and it wasn't long before I encountered "From This Moment On", another that seemed perfect. About that time, Grandpa found me and I showed him my findings. He seemed to like the idea but warned me that I would need a female partner for the second. When Evie here informed me in no uncertain terms she was tone-deaf..." He was cut off. 

"I sang for him." The red-haired Ravenclaw explained.

"...That you did and I would really love it if you never did so again." Several of the surrounding teenagers snickered at Evelyn's annoyed expression as she rolled her eyes. "And since Hermione was going to be the flower girl..." He was once more interrupted. 

"I think you outdid me with the flowers, Harry." The brown-haired girl nodded at the petal carpeted floor. The fire mage grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry, Hermione, but you could say I was completing something important. As I was saying, since Hermione was going to be busy, that left Ginny," He grinned and tugged playfully at his would-be sister's red locks, "And I couldn't have made a better choice." There were murmured agreements as conversation took a backseat to eating.

***

When the feast had been consumed, the tables once more vanished, allowing for room to dance. Music drifted down from the rafters as Severus led his new bride out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. They naturally fell into the rhythm of the waltz, eyes only for one another. The first song was their own but after that they were joined by others: Harry and Evelyn; Albus and Seleyna; Ron and Hermione; Ginny and Neville, just to name a few. 

"They really are beautiful together," Evelyn whispered as they drifted to sit down at the small round tables. 

"I know," Harry answered, sipping a glass of water, "And it has always been that way and seeing them apart seemed somehow...wrong." He shrugged as he struggled for the right words. The Ravenclaw nodded, showing she did understand. To a certain degree she did, but she did not know the two as intimately as he did. Even a first year could sense the chemistry that flowed between them.

Draco casually made his way toward them and took a seat, all very calmly. Too calmly. 

"What happened?" The fire mage immediately demanded. Draco's clear blue eyes widened slightly. 

"What do you mean, Harry?" The tone was so obviously fake and his mind stubbornly closed off that Harry knew something was amiss and he hated being in the dark. He raised an eyebrow. 

~You know exactly what I mean, Draco Malfoy-Winter, spill it and do it now.~ The blonde grinned cheekily but it faded back to the innocent look when Kit approached, Artemis at her side. 

"Draco, what did you do with Pomfrey, stick her in a room somewhere?" she asked, leaning casually against the Ancient Runes professor. The once-Slytherin twiddled his thumbs, looking everywhere but at his mother. The dark-haired healer was not fooled for an instant by this stalling and straightened, coming closer.

"Draco Malfoy-Winter, you have until the count of ten to tell what happened or I promise I will spank you in front of all of these people." It was not an idle threat. The healer, though she loved her new son dearly, would not let him get away with anything. Draco knew she would do exactly as she promised and he would never live down the embarrassment. That meant he had to confess. Damn. 

"She...uh...she sort of got away," He answered weakly, closing his eyes against what he knew was coming next. 

"What!" Harry leapt to his feet with a shout, attracting the attention of those nearest, including...

"Fire child, what is wrong?" Severus asked as he and Seri moved to stand next to the mage. He glanced at them quizzically and sank back in his chair. 

"Nothing, nothing at all. Really," he added weakly when the two seemed skeptical. The earth mage threw up his hands. 

"I didn't mean to let her escape! Really, there's nothing to worry about," He assured. 

"Who escaped? And what do you mean there is nothing to worry about?" Seri wanted to know as Albus and Seleyna joined them. Harry glanced at his grandfather and aunt, silently asking for permission. They granted it with a nod. He let out a sigh; this was not what they had wanted. 

"Three days ago, Pomfrey wandered back onto the grounds."

"Pomfrey?!" The water and ice mages gasped in unison. Seri grabbed Severus hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. No, not her of all people. The fire mage nodded.

"Draco was the one to find her and brought her to us. I treated her for her wounds and we've kept her locked away ever since," he explained. The Potions Master sunk into the nearest chair, bringing his wife down with him, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" The question was full of accusation and tinged with hurt. How could they keep such information from them, especially considering who it was about? Harry did not flinch but instead reached out to take each of their hands, one calloused and the other possessing softness that had known work but did not show it. 

"Because we didn't want to worry either of you. With the wedding so close, your nerves were shot to hell and we didn't want to make it worse. Please don't be mad." The man and woman looked at one another; how could they be mad? Their family had only wanted to protect them, a thing they could hardly be blamed for. 

"We forgive you, we only wished you had told us sooner," Severus said finally, giving the hand he held a squeeze which was returned. 

"But there are a few things I don't understand," Seri persisted, "Why was she at the wedding in the first place?" Albus coughed conspicuously, drawing eyes to him as he stared off at nothing. They waited, they were patient. He glanced up and shrugged. Still they waited. This time he broke down. 

"All right, all right! I'll tell! The fact of the matter is that we _all_ felt that Pomfrey should be allowed to see what she had tried to destroy. So after tying her to a chair and casting both a invisibility and silencing charm on her we stuck her in the back, allowing her full view of what was going on. It should have gone off without a problem..." He trailed off, a frown creasing his forehead. 

"What happened to her?" Harry demanded of his cousin. The blonde shrugged.

"I honestly don't know how but she somehow managed to get out of the restraints and was about to escape into the forest when...." He left the sentence unfinished, definitely not meeting the others' eyes. 

"When?" Artemis prompted with a tap on the shoulder.

"WhenshemetNorbertandheateher," he rushed in confession, leaving some confused.

"When she met Norbert and he ate her?" Severus translated, "Who's Norbert?" Harry, having a sinking feeling about who 'Norbert' was, had to ask.

"Was it a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon?" It was as though he were asking if it had been Voldemort. Draco seemed surprised and taken aback.

"How did you know?" He demanded, not a little of suspicion coloring his tone. The raven-haired teen gave a great groan and began banging his head against the table. Why him; why always him? Severus and Seri glanced at one another then the fire mage (who was still banging his head on the table) and at the Headmaster for some sort of explanation but it seemed he was just as confused. 

"Harry, do you know that dragon?" The white/auburn-haired man asked, curiosity coloring his voice. The fire mage looked up, a pained expression on his face because he now had to confess (or perhaps it was the bruise that was blossoming on his forhead).

"Do you all remember when Hermione and I were caught out of bed in our first year by McGonagall and all of us, including Draco, got in trouble?" The Headmaster nodded, the memory returning, as the Potions Master's eyes narrowed in irritation at the mention of his son's delinquent past. 

"Wasn't then when you all lost one hundred and fifty points all at once?" A bit of the old Severus and Professor Snape whipped through that question. The fire mage winced and nodded; wonderful, just wonderful. 

"Please, that's the last thing I wish to recall, that was not the best time of that year, but yes, that is of what I speak. We were actually taking a dragon to the North Tower so it could be transported to Romania. Its name was Norbert and it was a Norwegian Ridgeback." Draco's jaw fell open. This was just too much of a coincidence. 

"Are you saying that the dragon I asked here to guard the wedding was the same one Hagrid tried to raise in his hut?" The raven-haired teen nodded. "Damn, no wonder he seemed eager to come." He suddenly chuckled. "He said Pomfrey tasted like chicken by the way." Kit pulled his head back by a lock of his white-blonde hair. 

"You mean to tell me, young man," The boy flinched as did everyone else. The dark-haired healer did _not_ sound happy. The Gryffindor seemed to shrink under her critical eye and tone. Oh shit, he was in such deep trouble. By the edge in her eyes, very very deep. "that you went to Romania _without_ informing anyone?" 

"Well..." He was cut off.

"_And_ without asking for permission?" Realising that trying to make excuses would be burying himself deeper into trouble, the boy hung his head. He hadn't meant to make her mad.

"Yes, Mother Leopard, I'm sorry." He truly and sincerely was. "It will never happen again." The woman released his hair with a sigh and patted the top of his head affectionately. 

"We'll discuss it later, right now I just can't believe Norbert ate her, what are we going to do?" As if by magic, they were answered, literally.

"There is no need to waste energy with worry, Ms. Winter, I'm afraid that was our doing," The whispery voice of Alecto confessed. The group looked up to watch the approach of the incorporeal forms of the Furies. There was an immediate realisation that they were different, _very_ different. In place of their warrior clothing were thin white gowns. Their hair, once comparable to a rat's nest, was now tamed and flowed like calm streams down their backs or to their shoulders. The skeletal wings were now covered with flesh and feathers, beautiful angel wings. All that remained of their former form were their red and black marks around their eyes and cheeks. 

"The Furies," Severus whispered, his hold tightening around the healer. Of all the creatures in the world, these truly frightened him to the core. Megaera smiled at the small gesture and shook her head. 

"There is no need to worry, Severus, as we have told you before, you have atoned. We are not here to harm you. In fact, we've come to _inform_ you on what happened to the late Pomfrey." This confused the groups to no end. 

"But we know what happened," Seleyna pointed out, "a dragon ate her." It was Tisiphone's turn to speak as she too shook her head. 

"Before that though, that is a part of what we speak of."

"What she means is," Alecto picked up, tossing a golden strand over her shoulder, "That we allowed her to escape her first place of imprisonment." 

"You must understand," Megaera continued, "she tricked us into believing she regretted the crimes she had committed. If this was so, then we had to release her. It is law." Harry raised a hand.

"What exactly was 'her first place of imprisonment'?" the fire mage inquired curiously. Tisiphone's grin was like that of a hunting jaguar.

"Voldemort of course. He tortured her for information she did not possess. Rather amusing to watch, I must say." 

"Ah," Harry replied weakly, regretting he had asked. That left the question of why he had not had any visions or nightmares.

"We blocked those," Alecto answered as though she had read his mind. "There is no sense in letting you suffer for crimes you did not commit." She ran a hand over his head, her touch like that of a mother. "You have suffered enough, fire child, we will not cause you more." 

"But that still doesn't explain how she ended up here," Draco reminded, bringing them back to the point. 

"Ah, but it does." Megaera assured, "You see, when we allowed her to leave, she found her way back to Hogwarts." 

"When she entered the grounds, we immediately understood her true intentions and could not allow that to happen," Tisiphone went on, her expression darkening. Ice seemed to form around those chocolate eyes, reflecting their dangerous glint.

"We do not enjoy being fooled," Alecto added grimly, her eyes flashing green steel for a moment. The others shivered at her tone; it was all too deadly. "So we guided you to find her and put it into your minds that she should watch the wedding." 

"But then why did you let her escape again?" Kit asked. 

"Ah," said Alecto with a smile, "that was a part of the plan. She was to escape." 

"But as she did so," Tisiphone grinned, "she would be inflicted with a terrible madness. (Not that she needed that much help.) And that is why," Her grin widened, "that she jumped into the dragon's mouth in the first place." The gathered group glanced at on another, eyes wide. These three women had shown their powers and will, there was no denying that. Thanks to them, Pomfrey would never darken their lives again. 

"Quite true," It was Megaera who read their thoughts this time. "Her soul is now in our hands and will remain so for some time." The three goddesses looked up, seeming to listen to a call. 

"We must go, our duty awaits. Please, all of you, take care and do not give us any cause to come after one of you, that would be most regrettable." With that final warning, Alecto and her sisters were bathed in a soft white light and disappeared. After glancing around, the group realised no one had noticed the three extra guests; most were still dancing though some seemed to be preparing to leave. Harry rose, Evelyn at his side. 

"I'll see to the leaving guests, you all have fun." Albus grabbed his elbow, giving it a squeeze. 

"Before you go, Harry, isn't there something we need to give them?" Dumbledore stated carefully, eyes communicating with the teenager's. The fire mage smiled. Ah yes, there was indeed. 

"That is right, I had almost forgotten." Reaching deep into the folds of his robes and into a pocket, he drew out a small black box. With a twinkle in his emerald eyes that rivaled his grandfather's, he handed it to the golden-haired healer. She accepted it with startled compliancy. The Headmaster handed an identical box to his son who seemed to be just as startled as his mate. He was the first to open the gift, however, and a gasp escaped his lips. Following her husband's example, Seri pulled it open and echoed her mate. Inside was a ring, but ordinary it was naught. Severus lifted it and held it to the light; the silver shone. He recognized what it had to be, there was no doubt about that, but could he truly be given this? Conjuring a blank parchment and plucking a candle from the air, the Headmaster laid the parchment on the table and dipped a small amount of the white wax, pressing the head of the ring he had taken from his own pocket to it. After a second he took it away and held it for them to see. Clearly impressed into the wax were the same symbols on the ring only now they seemed more clear. In the upper left corner was the Potter crest; the upper right held a runespoor, the symbol of Snape; lower left was the Winter crest, one side light blue the other dark to symbolize both sisters; in the lower right was a large white bumblebee followed by the seven smaller ones for Dumbledore. In the center of all of this, in the exact place where the 'H' was on the Hogwarts seal, was a star; the top most point was white, the points to the right and left were silver and gold. The bottom was dark and light blue. 

Seri and Severus wore identical expectant expression, wishing what they suspected confirmed. Harry and Albus allowed beaming smiles to shine through. 

"Perhaps a bit of explanation is in order," the Headmaster began formally, only to have the fire mage to lightly punch him in the arm, clearly giving a look that said to get on with it. "Yes, well, neither Harry nor I could decide what to get you two for your wedding or Christmas." 

"So," Harry picked up, "we combined our brainpower and this," He held up the ring, "is our brainchild. You are looking at the new crest of Potter-Snape-Dumbledore." 

"It allows people to know exactly who we are as I suspect we'll be around for quite a long time. (A/N: Oooh, that's an understatement.) So what do you think?" The two waited anxiously for a reaction. The Potions Master glanced at his wife who nodded and both engulfed the other two in crushing hugs. They were returned heartily amid delighted laughter and a spattering of clapping of the others. When they separated, Seri and Severus slid their rings on their right hands, watching as they Headmaster and teenager did the same. Apparently their actions had caught some attention for Ron and Hermione trailed over to find out the cause. 

"What is going on?" the girl asked as she leaned casually against the tall red-head. Ron nodded, signaling he wished to know as well. Harry showed them the ring and gave them a brief explanation.

"Wicked," Ron replied when he let the hand fall away, "Now everyone will know who you guys are." The fire mage nodded then glanced at the door, noticing more people were now leaving. Time to take care of that.

"I better go attend to that. Come on, Evie." The two once more set off on their journey to the door but it was Seri's hand that halted them this time. 

"Harry, may I speak to you," She glanced at the Ravenclaw, "Privately." The girl bowed her head and continued on to their original destination. Seri smiled and drew him away from the crowded Hall and into a deserted room. When Harry glanced back at his father he saw the man offering him an encouraging smile. She closed the door softly and directed him to a seat before she sat across from him. There was an awkward silence between them before Seri cleared her throat.

"Harry, I know I am new to your family..."

"Hardly!" The teenager exclaimed, his expression bright. "You've been here since the beginning. I may not have known you as long as Severus and Albus but you still are a part of it." The woman smiled. What he said would help her. 

"Thank you, fire child. For Christmas I got you two things and I'm not quite certain about either. I do hope you like them." Raising her cane up slightly a neatly wrapped package dropped into Harry's lap. He blinked a few times in confusion before touching the shiny gold ribbon. 

"Go on, open it," she encouraged. Hesitantly he pulled it apart. The silver wrapping fell away, revealing the neatly folded material. The first thing he noticed was its rich red color. Carefully spreading it out his emerald eyes widened. It was a quilt, and not just any quilt; it was the same one his mum had wrapped him in when he was a baby. 

"Yes," Harry glanced up, "I remembered the pattern Lily used and tried to reproduce it as best I could." The teenager's face scrunched up, caught in a confusing whirl; he thought it had been bad before, now it was worse. Running a hand over the center he was startled by how vividly gold the phoenix was as it was rising off the ground. Its eyes were the same bright green as Harry's own. His finger brushed across the black scar. 

"I added that, it was not there originally. Do you like it?" She waited, biting her lip. He looked up, eyes sparkling strangely bright as he continued to stroke the downy soft fabric. 

"I love it, you really have no idea." But she had an inkling. Though he was trying to keep a tight rein on it, his emotions were slightly spilling over his protective wall. If she received this kind of reaction for her first gift, she could only imagine what it would be like for the second. 

"As I said before, I have two gifts for you," He was once more innocently confused, producing a chuckle from her, "since you so like your first, I'm not so afraid to give you the second. Or rather, ask you." Now he was really confused. What in the world could she want and be so nervous about? 

"What is it, mother?" She chuckled again, nervously this time. 

"You just made it a bit easier." She took a deep breath. 

"Harry, will you let me adopt you?" He gaped at her openly and she floundered for words, mis-interperting his expression. "I want to make sure I can take care of you if something were to happen to Severus or Albus, Merlin forbid, but..." She was cut off as she found herself with an armful of teenager. He laughed through the tears as he hugged her tight. 

"Yes, mother, I want you to be my mother!" He grinned when they parted, knowing how silly that sounded. Before Seri could comment on this, she got a thoughtful look on her face. Putting a finger to her lips she crept to the door. Flashing a devilish grin in the Gryffindor's direction she tapped the knob once before leaping away. It was just as well she did for the door opened at once and in spilled Severus, Albus, Seleyna, Draco, Kit, Artemis, Ron and Hermione. There were a few wheezing grunts and a couple of groans of pain but otherwise everyone seemed fine. The golden-haired healer stood over them, glaring down disapprovingly, hands on her hips. Harry was reminded of Mrs. Weasley. 

"You got what you deserved, all of you. You shouldn't be eavesdropping like you were!" A few comments, several glares and all around grumbling met this statement as the snoopers pulled themselves back to their feet. 

"Well?" Severus demanded, adopting a mirror stance to his wife's. Seri and Harry traded conspirital glances before the woman put on an innocent, yet ignorant, smile.

"Well, what, Severus?" She asked coyly, batting her long eyelashes. The group snickered; Harry clutched his sides in pain from laughter as Severus grew more flustered.

"You know what, Seri! Tell me, did Harry accept? Please," He got down on his knees and groveled, sending the group behind them into new fits of laughter, "I must know. Please, my lady, tell your humble servant, did he accept?" She tried desperately but it was to no avail; she burst out laughing. Falling back into the chair she had previously been sitting in, she clutched her sides as her bell-like laughter continued to fall from her lips. 

"All right, Severus, all right! I'll tell! But please get up off the floor, you look ridiculous," she pleaded between giggles. The dark-haired man rose in triumph. 

"I knew that would get you. Well?" He repeated his first question. 

"Yes," She drew Harry to her, "he said yes!" Severus let a whoop of joy and pulled them both into a suffocating hug. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" He crowed when he finally released them, allowing them to be swept into the wave of congratulatory pats, hugs and kisses from the others.

"Yes, Severus, I know you told me he would but that didn't mean I was any less nervous. Hello, Dale!" She added brightly when the tall blonde entered the room. The agent let off an easy smile at the call of his name and pushed his sun-blonde hair from his eyes. 

"Hello, Seri. I'm assuming since young Draco came to get me that Harry accepted?" 

"Did everyone know about this _but_ me?" he wondered in exasperation, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Just everyone in this room at the moment," Albus assured in an attempt to make the boy feel better. The fire mage locked eyes with Ron and Hermione who tried their best to hide behind the Headmaster and Seleyna. 

"You guys didn't tell me." It was supposed to be accusing but it was more teasing in nature. He was truly aggravated with anyone for keeping the secret, he liked good surprises, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease them a bit. 

"We couldn't, Harry," Hermione defended in a huff, "We were sworn to secrecy." Ron nodded in support. He chuckled, waving his hands to dismiss the argument. 

"I'm only joking, I know you guys couldn't have told me." He peered at the agent. "Do you have the papers ready for signing?" The man smiled and drew them from the inside of his robe.

"That I do, all that needs adding is both of your signatures." The Healer took them from him and laid them on a desk, summoning a bottle of ink and a quill. Her new name, Serenity Isabella Snape-Dumbledore, was still wet when she passed it to the fire mage. He placed his own name and handed it back to Dale. The man glanced over them to make sure he'd forgotten nothing then notarized the documents and made copies, leaving one with the family. 

"I'm going to make sure these get down to the office before I head home; Catherine and the wee ones are waiting for me." Severus clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Have a safe trip and a wonderful Christmas," he wished upon him. The blonde smiled. 

"I believe I will; enjoy the rest of your holiday and congratulations!" Several farewells followed his wake as he left the room. Before anyone else had a chance to speak, Kit acted.

"I have a nephew!" she bubbled happily, squeezing the boy around the neck. The others chortled as Harry's face began to turn red from lack of oxygen. 

"Kit dear, as much as I love you, you had better release my son now or I will hex you," Seri threatened dryly, raising her cane to show she was serious. Her sibling grinned and released the teenager who had been rapidly turning blue. Harry sputtered incoherently and rubbed his throat. 

"Damn, I just saw my life flash before my eyes. Thanks, Aunt Kit, I really appreciated that." She grinned cheekily and ruffled his hair. 

"You're welcome! Now come one, let's go enjoy the rest of the reception!" Ron and Hermione were the first out, then Kit, Draco and Artemis.

"Come on." Severus helped both his son and wife to their feet, sliding on arm around the boy's shoulders and her waist. "Let's go enjoy the party." Albus and Seleyna trailed after them at a discreet distance, arms linked together. 

"They do seem happy, don't they?" The silver-haired woman whispered into this ear as they made their way out onto the dance floor. The Headmaster's eyes followed the trio as they walked around the room, oblivious of anything but one another. 

"Trying to speak to them now, even mentally, would be like trying to see through a thick fog. Believe me, I've tried. It's best to leave them be for now; Harry will be staying with me for next month or so as it is." Seleyna closed her eyes, laying her head against the tall man's chest, enjoying the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

"I believe you, I always will," she whispered as they swayed to the music. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

***

"I''m glad it was Seri, she's perfect for them," the red-haired spirit whispered. The male-spirit beside her hugged her tight.

"It's hard to believe that's the same Severus Snape we knew all those years ago," he remarked, adjusting his glasses. The other couple floated over to them. 

"That's because it's not," the other woman commented with a smile. "He's Severus Snape-Dumbledore now and always will be." The light-haired male-spirit pulled her close. 

"Our daughter has found happiness with that man and your son." James and Lily smiled.

"Thank you for bringing us here today. I didn't want to miss the wedding of one of my best friends or," She gestured to the wandering trio, "miss seeing my son so happy." James nodded in agreement. Joyce and Thomas Winter smiled at one another. This was exactly what they had hoped for when they'd brought these two, to offer them a bit of peace. 

"Look," James pointed into the crowd, allowing his ethereal body to descend down, "there's Moony and Padfoot, Harry seems to have come to them." Indeed, this was true. The fire mage had left the newlyweds, feeling they need their privacy. 

"Oh, Harry," Remus drew the teenager into a hug while Padfoot barked enthusiastically at their feet, "that was the perfect ceremony." The mage smiled and glanced over at the dancing couple. 

"Yes, it was," he remarked before turning back to them, smile now a grin.

"You'll never guess what Seri did for me for Christmas!" By his puzzled expression, the Defense teacher didn't have a clue.

"What?" he asked. Harry could hardly contain his excitement, bouncing from one foot to the next. 

"She made me a blanket just like the one my mum made for me when I was little!" He exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. A shocked expression passed from the Defense professor's face only to be replaced by curious uncertainty.

"The scarlet one with the huge golden phoenix with his eyes on it?" Lily wondered as she joined her husband. 

"The scarlet one with the huge golden phoenix that has your eyes?" Remus nearly mirrored his dead friend's question. The teenager nodded and added,

"Though it now has my scar." Lily drifted towards him, lightly running her fingers over his forehead as if to brush the dark bangs away. 

"You should never have gotten scar, I'm so sorry, my son," she whispered, eyes filled with unshed tears. He did not jerk away but his emerald eyes widened and he looked in her direction, squinting as if he were looking in the dark or through a dense fog. 

"Mum?" Escaped his lips. The red-haired spirit pulled her hand away and glanced back at James. 

"Is he supposed to be able to see us?" He shook his head, his own eyes wide. 

"Only the strongest of diviners would be able to and even then it's a sketchy thing. Maybe..." Remus cut him off when he moved toward the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

"Harry? Something wrong?" The teenager seemed to snap from his trance, his pupils returning to their normal size. 

"Nothing," he reassured the older man. What in the world had he seen? Could it have truly been his mum? But why now of all times? "I just thought I saw..." he trailed off, not ready to say more. 

"Saw what?" Remus pressed. The boy hesitated before sighing.

"I thought I saw and heard my mum. Something about my scar." Remus's eyes widened and he paled.

"You saw Lily?" he asked hoarsely. The boy nodded and continued to look for her, his eyes slightly desperate. Lily bit her lip and frowned, tears pricking her eyes. No, she never wished to cause her child grief, the furthest idea and want from her mind. Hesitantly, afraid of touching him, she leaned in again, her lips hovering by his ear. 

"Do not be sad, my son, Harry. Know that I love you," Abandoning caution to the wind she kissed him on the cheek and flew back to James, covering her face to hide her betraying tears. James wrapped his arms around her and they glided gently away, the male Gryffindor glancing back now and again. When he did, he spotted the teenager raise his hand to his cheek and cup it around where the woman had placed her kiss. A smile tugged at his lips as he mouthed "I love you too." 

***

As the Potters headed toward the exit, Severus and Seri were passing, twirling to the three-beat waltz. Lily broke away and hurried towards them, plunging her hands into the healer's skull. She froze, causing Severus to do the same. 

~Seri, I know you can hear me. Please, just take care of Harry; love him like I never got to. I'm entrusting him in your care. Be his new mother.~ She withdrew her hands. Seri's forest eyes regained their focus. She whipped her head around, searching for the ghost of her dead friend, only to find thin air. A glance at Severus showed him to be in the same state she had been in previously. After another second, the look faded and he too glanced around in search of someone. 

"I heard Lily," the healer remarked faintly.

"And I James." They locked eyes; they knew what the other must have heard: the messages from their deceased counter-parts.

"We promise to take care of him," They assured in unison. A few neighboring couples glanced in their direction, giving them strange looks, but many of them shrugged and turned away, thinking nothing of it. James and Lily nodded in satisfaction, knowing these two would go to great lengths to keep this promise. Joining the Winters at the door of the Great Hall they left Hogwarts, knowing their living family was content. 

***

The rest of the reception was short, the remaining guests leaving in large masses, off to their own celebrations. Albus, Seleyna, Kit, Artemis, Harry and Draco saw to them, allowing the bride and groom to slip away. The dark halls held the quiet of a castle settling down to sleep. The torches had died down to a faint flicker, allowing the moonlight streaming through the uncovered windows to light the path. The two walked in silence but no words had to be spoken. Inhabitants of the paintings were silent; some conspicuously absent (no doubt at their own Christmas celebrations) or sound asleep, their snores gentle and unobtrusive. As they approached the Dungeons and were plunged into complete darkness, Severus's hand found Seri's and he guided her to their quarters.

The Potions Master smiled though the darkness hid it. _Their_ quarters. _Their's_. They were married. A hard concept to comprehend after all they had been through. She was his wife, his partner, his heartmate. Nothing at this moment could make him more happy. He felt intense eyes upon him, knowing, trusting. He gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance though none was necessary. She returned it and they proceeded onward.

Though the darkness hid his face, Seri knew he was smiling. Knowing what he was thinking was one of her special talents. The shadows and blackness of the space was not all warm and friendly. She could feel them, like great black hands, reaching for her, enticing her to join the dark. Severus, as though he too sensed these intruders, pulled her firmly to his side, allowing his silver aura to flair challengingly as well as light the way. He would be this way for a time, perhaps a long time, protective, but she did not mind. She would merely have to remind him she was not made of glass. To do so, she too allowed her aura to spread and mingle with his. Where they touched a bright light sparked and she could feel the darkness cringe away. She wondered; was this what Severus felt when he would make this journey in the middle of the nigh after duty or, worse, a Death Eater meeting? The cold seeping into your bones, freezing the very marrow. A descending lethargy that made one wish to stop and just lean against an unseen wall. The darkness reaching out and enveloping your soul. Did he ever feel that? She only had a vague memory of the feelings when she had traveled down here during her school years, Merlin's beard, over two decades ago. Then it had only been a scant acknowledgment of one too focused on her objective to notice anything else. But, as she learned, there were older and fouler beings in this world that had never been seen or even heard of. But she knew they existed; call it an empath's intuition. That feeling that you're not alone even though you _know_ you're the only one in the room, those types of things.

But none of that could harm her, not when her love was near. She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his mint and soap with a hint of spice smell. She loved and never could get enough of the strange scent. It fit him so well. It seemed to her they had been walking down this hall forever when Severus suddenly brought them to an abrupt halt. They had finally arrived at Merlin's portrait. Unlike the others, he was wide awake and waiting. 

"Wingbrothers," Severus offered, "and make certain we are not disturbed." His words sent a delightful shiver down her spine as the portrait swung aside to reveal the dimly lit interior. Releasing his arm from her waist, he took instead her hand and guided her with ease through the maze of furniture to the bedroom door. He glanced back at her as they reached it, an undeterminable expression on his face. Expectance? Longing? Certainly both of them had been longing for this moment. He drew her inside, allowing the door to remain open. Fear perhaps? But what would he have to fear? Then she discovered she too held fear along with the breathless excitement of his body being so close to her own. His lips were by her ear. 

"Are you ready?" How could she not be? The aching need for him had been within her for so long. A small, seductive smile curled around her lips as she stood on tip-toes till her lips hovered above his. 

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment, heartling." And kissed him. He returned it enthusiastically, deepening it as he drew her to the bed. With one hand he charmed the door closed and locked. No one would be able to enter.

***

(A/N: What, did you people think I was going to go into what went on in there? Hell no! That is behind closed doors.)

Harry sat on his bed in the Headmaster's Tower, idly stroking Amanda's fur as she slept. Even though she was deep asleep, soft purring rose from her. All of the animals that normally resided in the Dungeon quarters were staying with him for the next week. The creatures had mutually agreed to leave the new couple in peace and allow them some much need privacy. Su Lin and Octavian, who surprisingly got along well, were wrapped around each other on the chair atop his scarlet cloak. Or rather, Tave was wrapped around her neck and head, covering her white ankh with his diamond head. He wasn't sure he understood that relationship; the two worked well together, better than any of the other animal pairings. It was true Rowena was a good teammate and one that blended well with their particular cohesion but it was best if the cat and snake worked together.

In one corner was a cauldron bubbling softly, its gentle popping sound adding a soothing background noise to the room's warm atmosphere. There was no need to monitor its progress; it would be another week before he had to add in the final ingredient. It was one of the projects his father had him running. Though his N.E.W.T.'s were behind him Severus wanted to impress upon him the need to continue his studies so he would continue to progress. The ice mage had informed him that to brew Potions at the level he did now would take years of practice. Harry wanted to learn, very much so and had taken to this hard-line teaching with a vengeance. Severus had been pleased, though had not shown it, and taken the role of task master with a grim determination to work his boy to the ground. Harry knew this and did not care.

Seri, Lupin and Kit had taken up this same attitude and Harry found his schedule filling out once more. When ever they had a spare period, it was devoted to his training or the training of the seven. They worked together as much as possible but more often than not is was them working in groups of five or three.

Glancing at the grandfather clock he discovered it to be three in the morning. The reception had gone on till almost midnight and after two hours of helping the house-elves clean up the mess and another for a shower he was ready for bed but there was something he had to do first. As if hearing his thoughts, the dresser opened and a black leather bound book floated out and into his lap. Not far behind that was an ink well and quill. He ran his finger-tips over the silver lettering: H P-S-D. Ron and Hermione had given it to him as an early Christmas gift when they had learned of his frequent nightmare/visions. He kept the Dream Journal faithfully and it was already a quarter full. But tonight he would not be adding to it but instead he opened it to the very first page. The first entry had not been a dream but the premonitions he had had in Divination. Beside each was a small box with checks in them and he added another. So far he'd checked off when Seri and Kit had been taken by Voldemort and Draco and Kit being family. The other, with Draco kneeling before the Dark Lord, he had crossed out. His reasoning was that Draco's future had been uncertain at the time and it had presented two possibilities. Now that it was, there was no longer any need to consider it. And now he'd checked off the wedding. 

He frowned at the parchment and shook his head. That left only one prediction left: him kneeling before Voldemort.

***End of chapter 30***

A/N: Yeah, I know I suck for giving you that kind of ending to such a joyful chapter and should be damned to the bowels of hell but if I was, I couldn't finish, now could I? _That might be a good thing, I don't think I want to know where this is headed._ Hush, Sev. **You mean you don't know either?** _Not a clue, Harry._ We're her muses, we ought to know. *Looks offended* I don't tell you guys everything. I promise it will be good! _*snort*_ ***snort*** *snort*. *rolls her eyes*

*This style of talking to my muses is borrowed from Saerry Snape. May she live long and continue to write on her stories!*

A/N: Again, I beg forgiveness for taking so long but with school and Carousel I had to get up early and try and finish this. Now that school is over, I should be able to get more done. If it's any consolation, I've already started on the next chapter, I'm five pages into it. Please don't hurt me and instead review as that prods me along faster! Thanks again, GC!

If you would like to read about when Severus turned two, go to www.gsfi.bravepages.com and to the forum. It is by Rosaleen, a very talented writer and it is quite an enjoyable read, very funny indeed.


	31. When Predictions Come True

A/N: Well, everyone, I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter as I wasn't so sure how you would react. I had thought it would be good, but I wasn't sure. Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's get onto the chapter!

2A/N: Since this story did not get finished before the fifth book came out (obviously) then it is officially an AU (Alternate Universe) where Severus Snape is not a bloody asshole and Dumbledore is not quite that manipulative. 

I did read it (in 2 days, I left it alone for the first) and enjoyed it very much! I can't wait to get my hands on Professor Umbridge *rubs her hands gleefully* I plan many a torture sessions just for her and will use all of her "decrees" to roast her little toad-like body thoroughly, anyone care to join me? Yes, I hated her that much and with good reason for all of those people out there that have read the book you know what I mean. 

Special Note to Gil-Celeb: Honey, you must read the book! I know you've read the spoilers and don't like it (especially who dies) but believe me, it's worth it. Umbridge is worse than Pomfrey at her worst I swear! That _woman_ is nothing but pure evil; honestly, trying to use the Cruciatus curse on Harry. *Snarls* It really is better if you read it before you make judgements, spoilers don't do it justice. Besides, it won't take you that long.

**_Warnings: IF YOU LIKE CHO CHANG THEN I SUGGEST YOU LEARN TO HATE HER IN THE NEXT FEW SECONDS BECAUSE...WELL...I MADE HER MEAN!!!_**

To all of you who knows who died, he will continue to live in this fic as I can't kill him. At least, not yet. 

Disclaimer: Don't own, nothing more to say.

Synopsis of last chapter: All right, first comes the trial of Lucius Malfoy over custody of Draco Malfoy which Lucius LOSES to Kit who now has sole rights over the blonde boy. Then Seri, Harry, Severus, and Kit travel to Privet Drive to retrieve Seri and Kit's foster parents so that they can see the wedding. While there, Harry goes into Number Four and encounters Marge but before she can do anything to him his family arrives and the make it safely to Hogwarts. Pomfrey escapes Voldemort's clutches and manages to make it back to Hogwarts where she intends to extract MORE revenge but is so badly injured she can do nothing and is found in the Forbidden Forest by a Hungarian Horntail (Draco) and is taken to the castle where she is hidden until the wedding. Then comes the wedding where Severus and Seri say their own vows and Lily, James, Thomas and Joyce (Harry's and the twins parents respectively) are able to watch. During the reception it is revealed that Pomfrey has escaped but has been eaten by a dragon (Norbert) effectively putting her out of the picture all together. For Christmas, Harry and Dumbledore give Seri and Severus rings that represent their family. Seri also asked Harry if she can adopt him and he says yes. We then follow Seri and Severus as they are off to enjoy their first night as husband and wife *Grins* while Harry stays in his Grandfather's Tower. While there, Harry looks through his journal and discovers there is only one prediction that has not come true and that is the one of him kneeling in front of Voldemort. And that's where we left on as we lead into...

Chapter 31-When Predictions Come True

"Bloody hell and Merlin's shoes, I'm late!" The cry came from above the Headmaster's head, causing both him and the deputy Headmistress to glance up. Seconds later a blur of black and scarlet blasted past them, obscenities still flowing unchecked from his lips. The door slammed closed, rattling figurines on their shelves and display cases. McGonagall blinked in confusion before turning to the Dumbledore who was sipping his tea in an unconcerned fashion.

"What was he late for, if I may ask?" she inquired curiously, shaken at seeing the normally together student cursing up a storm. The Headmaster shrugged, glancing first at the clock then at the entrance to his bedroom (where Seleyna was taking a nap). 

"His lesson with Kit." That only added to the woman's confusion.

"But can't he just," she waved her hand in a swirling pattern, "zap himself down there?" she finished, unable to find the correct term for their transportation abilities. 

"Yes," Albus remarked in amusement, "but he seems to forget that when he is in a rush. Remembrance only comes when it is truly needed," he added knowingly.

***

Harry skidded to a halt in front of the door of the "torture chamber". By his calculations he was five minutes late (punctuality was not his thing) and in for it. Kit did not tolerate tardiness from any of her students (Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were also being tutored); he was in for it. Taking in a deep breath and steeling his nerves he pushed open the door. Silence lay like a thick blanket over the chamber that even his entrance could not disturb. Draco was already present and stretching on the thin blue mats. When the blonde spotted his cousin he winced sympathetically. he knew what the boy was going to suffer; both of them had been late for their first lessons. The only reason Harry had never been late to any of his lessons in previous years can be attested by the presence of Hermione. The female Gryffindor's sense of punctuality was infinite and being one of her closest friends, one would assume a minute amount of the same sense would have passed on to him. It had not, he was sad to say. 

"Harry." The teen swallowed thickly and turned to face his teacher. Kitiara Winter had the amazing ability to act _just_ like his father, so much so the boy found it scary. No one would believe the sweet, over-zealous healer possessed a scowl that matched her brother-in-law's. Then again, so did Seri. And Albus. And Seleyna (though he'd never seen it directed at a living thing). And he himself. All had come to the unanimous conclusion: Severus was rubbing off on them.

"Yes, Madam Winter?" Normally, he calling her this would be absurd but he even called his father "Professor Dumbledore" when he was tutoring him. The woman was to be granted the same respect. 

"I suspect you realize you are late, _again_." He winced when she stressed that word. Yes, enormous trouble. "Care to tell me why?" Shuffling his feet he kept his eyes trained on the floor; the excuse was not a good one. 

"I was reading." Kit circled him. 

"I see. And how did you discover you were late?" Harry shuffled his feet once more, putting his hands behind his back. There was no doubt to anyone his next words were not going to improve his situation. 

"I happened to glance at the clock and realized it was past time for the beginning of my lesson. I'm sorry." The healer sighed. What was she going to do with him? She desperately needed to break his pattern of being tardy. 

"Accepted. You will be staying with me for an extra hour, is that understood?" The teenager snapped to attention. 

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded in satisfaction. 

"Good. Now, join Draco in his warm-ups." He nodded once and shed his robe, sitting down next to his cousin. They faced one another, legs in a split, using their feet to brace the other. They grabbed the other's forearm and Draco pulled back, causing Harry to lean forward. 

"Where you really reading?" the blonde asked. Harry spoke to the floor.

"I was trying to finish an assignment my father gave me." The teenager sighed as he straightened and leaned back, pulling Draco forward. "The man doesn't seem to realize that he is supposed to be on a sabbatical/honeymoon," he grumbled as they straightened. Draco leaned back and chuckled. 

"Harry, I'm sure he's _very_ aware that he's on his honeymoon." His chuckle grew when the fire mage lifted his head to gift him with an irritated scowl. "He only wants to make sure you don't fall behind. Isn't Aunt Seri doing the same?" They straightened and stood, spreading their feet apart. Harry nodded as he leaned, stretching out his sides. 

"She has me digging through the books she brought from Riddle Manor. I have to study all of the curses and find their counter-curses _and_ ways to treat the after-effects. I think she's trying to cram her seven years of learning into five months." Draco raised an eyebrow as they straightened and leaned to the other side. 

"Why five months?" 

"Because that's when school will end and we begin our summer campaign against the Dark Lord. We can only do so much before then. I'll also be dividing my time between fighting on the field with Severus, aiding Seri and Kit as well as teaching." They straightened and pulled their feet together and leaned over to touch the floor. 

"Do you ever sleep?" Harry glared when they pulled back up. 

"Ha ha, very funny." The blonde grinned cheekily and the fire mage would have said more but Kit clapped her hands sharply. 

"If you two are done chit-chatting, we're ready to jog. Hop to!" The two boys pulled themselves together and they followed the woman out the door, picking up speed once they left the torture chamber.

***

"Exactly, how--how often do--do you do this?" Harry demanded to know as they slumped against the stone wall. Kit frowned as her son nodded, indicating he wished to know as well. 

"Every morning. I'm surprised by the two of you; you're both in Quidditch, or at least were, I had assumed you would be in better shape. Especially you, Harry, after all those lessons we had together." The dark-haired woman did not seem pleased. The fire mage wiped away the sweat that poured down his face and took a deep breath.

"We never have to do this in Quidditch and those combat lessons fizzled out under everything else that had to be done." Kit crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. This would not do at all. 

"We're going to remedy that. Meet me here promptly at six every morning from now on and we'll repeat what we have just done." Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Six in the morning?!" he repeated incredulously. Harry punched him weakly in the side. 

"Be thankful it isn't earlier," he muttered. The blonde Gryffindor shut his mouth with a snap so fast it seemed to have cracked a couple of his teeth. 

"I could make it five if you wish," the healer threatened. Both boys quickly shook their heads and she smirked. "I didn't think so. Go walk for fifteen minutes, Draco, to cool off. Harry, back in the torture chamber, we still have another hour to go," she ordered swiftly and the two boys rose, Draco heading for the Gryffindor Tower and Harry followed Kit back inside. Walking slowly to cool down he watched curiously as she took up and stored away the mats. Once that was done she took her staff and cast several fire-resisting charms. This sent his eyebrows to his hairline; what was she doing that they would need such protection? Were they going to practice with his gift? When her preparations were ready she waved him over. 

"Do you have your staff with you?" she questioned as he approached. He shook his head but summoned it to him with a snap of his fingers. She nodded in satisfaction. 

"Good. Do you remember when Seri turned her staff into a sword?" He nodded. "I believe something similar is possible by all of us we just haven't harnessed the power yet. I'm not sure exactly how to summon it, but Seri said she was thinking of helping to protect Severus at the time. I want you to do the same. Think that Severus is in danger and only you can save him. Go on, try it," she encouraged. The teenager, not certain this would work, tried to focus his thoughts. There was no great power surge or warm fire in his hands. The great inferno that burned continuously within him had turned in to a camp fire. 

"Keep trying, Harry!" The healer prodded. Harry took a deep breath. It could not have just been the thought of Severus that had summoned Seri's weapon, there had to be more. Turning his focus on the words "protect" and "danger" something deep within him stirred. Boosted by this bit of success he went deeper, summoning the memories of the people he'd seen tortured under the hands of Voldemort. The feeling grew, the fire growing as though as if it had been stirred and agitated. He had to be heading in the right direction so he pursued, pulling on the guilt that he felt when his friends were placed in harm's way, when Cedric had died, and all of the tortured souls he'd seen die since then. The feeling continued to grow, anger and guilt, the want to protect, to hope that none other would ever hurt. From his heart the fire ignited, spreading outward, burning its energy into everything in its path. The staff grew warm, so much so it too burned. He closed his eyes, his head raising, a silent cry of pain escaping his lips. He could not fight the sensations, they were too overwhelming, they would consume him. No, he thought fiercely, jerking his head down, control was essential, it was _necessary_. Slowly, the blaze bent to his will and quieted but the fire in his staff only grew till he thought the flesh had to be melting from his hands.

"No, I control you, I am your master," he growled. The fire grew challengingly but he enforced his will, the steel of it not to be tempered. It flared once more before quieting, submitting to him. Relief spread through his hands and he knew it was uninjured. Allowing his eyes to open he glanced at his aunt who was staring at him with her jaw on the floor. 

"What is it?" he asked in concern. His voice seemed to bring her from her trance and she let out a whoop of triumph. 

"You did it! You did it!" she cried, giving him a fierce hug. He staggered but recovered and returned with a one arm hug of his own. 

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "But what did I do?" She pulled away and swatted his shoulder, giving him a brief scowl. 

"Silly bird, you summoned your weapon and armor. Look," she commanded, pointing at his hand. He followed her gaze and gasped. That was all he could do frankly. In his right hand, where his staff had once been, was a bow, unlike any he had ever seen before. It was at least four feet long and made from the same wood as his staff. Imbedded in the wood were thin streams of silver and gold, that, he suddenly realized, created the outlines of feathers. This spidery network ended at the bow's center. This was were the wood was widest but his hand was in a worn section, indented, but just the perfect shape for his hand. The gold and silver met at the top and bottom of where he placed his hand and extended outwards, like the beak of a phoenix. Set into the gold at the top were two rubies that glittered like eyes back at him. 

"It's...it's..." he stuttered as he ran his finger over the thin strand that was attached at either end, a smile finding its way to his face. "Perfect." The dark-haired healer nodded as she ran a hand over the smooth surface of his shoulder guards.

"Steel, just like my sister's," she whispered absently, stepping back for a better look. He possessed all the same armor as her sister had, though it seemed much more elaborate. Swirling flame whispered along the edges of each piece, moving as he did. The helmet's visor was pushed up so she could see his face but this piece was also of interest with its unique and ornate design. There were openings for him to see, their shape cut for his eyes only. The nose guard came to the point like a beak and scrawling lines created the illusion of feathers. It was truly the helmet of a phoenix. 

"Quite the warrior," she proclaimed proudly. He grinned as red touched his cheeks. The woman shared his grin and pinched his cheeks.

"And he's so _cuuute_ when he blushes _too_!" she giggled, causing him to snarl and bat her hand away. 

"_Kit_!" he sighed in exasperation, "Please." The woman sobered immediately. 

"All right, fire child, I'll leave you be but we still have a great deal of work to do. Do you realize that your element is the most dangerous and unpredictable out of everyone's?" He nodded, the thought a sobering one. Merlin had left him a note behind after he had visited which the mage had found later that night on the table beside his bed.

"_Ye who gains his powers first shall be the most dangerous of all._" It was a message he thought of often, especially if he ever became angry or particularly annoyed. When ever this happened he could feel his fire stirring and he would consciously have to restrain it. His worse fear at this point was that he would lose what little control he had and hurt, or worse, kill someone.

"Good, I'm glad you do. The others and I feel that we should work hardest on your control and to that end we will be spending the next half-hour on using your gift in combat. How does that sound?" The answer came in the form of a well aimed flaming arrow that she barely had time to dodge.

"What are we waiting for?" the teenager asked playfully as he nocked another arrow. "Let's get started."

***

A few days later found the fire mage lounging comfortably in a nest of pillows under one of the great arbors by the lake. Not far away on the blanket as well as in her own circle of pillows was Evelyn. At the moment she was concentrating on the easel in front of her, red hair pulled out of her face and into a pony tail. Her heavy winter cloak lay behind her next to Harry's, both having shed them some time ago. Both were pointedly ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from their fellow students who were all bundled tight in their winter attire. To allow them to be more comfortable and therefore spend more time outdoors, Harry had set up a dome of warmth around them that he maintained constantly. While Evelyn continued to paint, Harry was occupied by the book within his hands. It was one Dudley had recently traded him, _Heart of Darkness_, one that he found utterly fascinating. 

Letting out a contented sigh as he completed the first section, he marked his page and set the novella aside, turning his attention on the Ravenclaw who continued to work. From his angle he could not see what she was painting but it held her attention so completely he imagined that the world could fall apart around her and she would not know it. Like him she was dressed in a dark jumper and long pants to combat against the cold conditions for once they left this spot, they would be out of the mage's dome.

When she paused, tilting her head to the side, squinting at what she had done so far, he felt it safe to interrupt her. 

"What is the subject today?" he inquired in a soft voice so as not to intrude too much. Unfortunately, that didn't work as she jumped then closed her eyes, hand going to her heart. 

"Oh, Harry? You startled me!" He gave her a small smile. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She returned the smile and sighed, leaning away from the easel.

"I know you didn't, I just get caught up in my own world, you know, when I draw or paint." He nodded in understanding. It was the same for him when he flew. All alone (or with his family), the wind whistling by him, the clouds tickling the underside of his wings, the warmth of the sun seeping into him. It was his special place.

"What are you working on?" he rephrased his earlier question. The girl beckoned to him and he moved up behind her, leaning over her shoulder. It was Hagrid, or, rather, Hagrid and his hut. The gamekeeper was depicted in warm, earthy tones that the mage felt suited him. With his crossbow in hand and Fang at his side the half-giant seemed to be heading into the Forbidden Forest. The stone hut gave off an inviting warm glow that contrasted greatly with the cold surroundings. Harry could almost taste the love that came from it, the simple comfort of home unmistakable. The fire mage smiled, knowing the love that had to have gone into this and kissed her temple. 

"It's beautiful, I don't think I've seen one better." She blushed, very pleased he liked her painting; she was planning to give it to him after all. After a few more seconds of studying the portrait (and its artist) he drew away, curling back up in his pillows. Evelyn watched and could not help but grin.

"You do know you sub-consciously arrange all of those pillows like a nest, don't you?" He arched an eyebrow as he sat up, sitting Indian-style in the center of his "nest". 

"Your point being?" he drawled, green eyes dancing with mischief. She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh nothing, silly bird, I was merely making an observation." He sent her a mock glare which faded to a neutral mask when he spied who was approaching. Evelyn looked up as well and scowled, finding no reason to hide her sour expression, _especially_ when it was this person. Cho Chang ignored her house-mate and turned a sickeningly sweet smile on the fire mage. Evelyn wanted to gag. 

"Hello, Harry, I was just wondering if you wanted to come flying for a bit. It's a wonderful day for it." The red-haired Ravenclaw snorted. Yes, perfect weather for flying, if you want frostbite. The dark- haired Gryffindor shook his head and settle once more on his side, picking up his book. 

"No thank you, Cho, I'd rather not but thank you for the offer," he politely declined, returning his attention to his reading. Cho did not get the hint, or if she did, she ignored it and stepped closer, smile widening. 

"_Please_, Harry," she allowed her eyes to widen as well, "I was _so_ hoping you could teach me some of your tricks." Evelyn bristled at the tone of her house-mate's voice, recognizing it for what it suggested. Harry, oblivious to its meaning and polite to a fault, again refused.

"Maybe another time." The dark-haired Ravenclaw refused to give up and took another bold step forward, now mere inches from the Gryffindor, and bent down. 

"Please," she started but choked to a stop when she found a wand between her eyes. Evelyn's gold eyes burned dangerously. 

"He said _no_, Chang, don't you understand? If not, I can put it in simpler terms. Back off _now_." Cho Chang's face twisted from beautiful to grotesque in heartbeat as she glared at the other Ravenclaw before standing. 

"Very well. I'll see you later, Harry." She smiled and winked at him before turning back towards the castle, unaware she was sporting new appendages. Evelyn kept a firm glare on her back till she disappeared before turning to the Gryffindor. 

"Nice touch with the donkey ears and tail, Harry, how long will they last?" He gave her a smirk that reminded the redhead of the boy's father and chuckled darkly. 

"Twenty-four hours and no one should be able to reverse it." Evelyn smirked and let out a growl of "good" before returning to her easel, though it was obvious to the mage that she was too angry to work. Finally, after watching her brush her hand several times with the paint brush, Harry reached toward and stilled her actions. She glanced at him, revealing her lingering anger, then looked away. He pulled her against his chest, putting his head on her shoulder. 

"Want to tell me why and how long you two have...well..."

"Despised one another?" She supplied as she cleaned her hand. "Since the moment we met. No one in the House would be associated with her. Well, a few of the boys would but that's not the point." Harry raised an eyebrow as he moved around in front of her. 

"Why is that?" The teenage girl sighed.

"To put it bluntly, Harry, she's the whore of Ravenclaw." She placed a finger under his chin and pushed it up when it fell open. "Shocking as that may seem, it's true. Believe me, no one in Ravenclaw house is proud of that and we've done everything possible to keep it secret. She picks out high profile students like you and Cedric Diggory, seduces and uses them then throws them away and goes for someone else. Cedric she could never convince to go to bed with her and everyone in our house knew her frustration. The only reason she didn't go after _you_ last year is because she thought you were too young and needed to mature a bit more before she conquered 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'," she stopped when Harry began to turn green. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," the fire mage replied faintly. Evelyn's expression was sympathetic as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Harry, I don't intend to let her _anywhere_ near you." He smiled weakly. 

"Thank you, Evie."

***

Sunlight hesitantly entered the room, afraid to disturb the two sleeping forms. Like a child approaching its parents, the light crept, bathing them in warmth. One of the figures stirred, scooting closer to the smaller figure. The male sighed, realizing sleep had left him for now, and allowed his obsidian eyes to slit open, drinking in the lovely sight before him. He could not see her face, only a strong torrent of gold strands that fell past her waist. She had not hindered its growth and it was rapidly approaching her knees. She was dressed in one of his cotton white shirts and gray pants that he normally reserved as sleep wear. It looked better on her frankly. He, however, was bare of clothing from the waist up. The thin red scars seemed irrelevant when he was around her as she saw clearly past them; the silver bumblebee and Darkwing feather lay on his chest. Since the last incident with Pomfrey he'd taken to wearing the feather constantly and nothing had happened so far.

He moved, laying his arms over her's. She mumbled in her sleep, hugging her pillow tighter. The previous night ha been rough; Seri had gone to bed before he, unable to fight the face-splitting yawns that ran through her. Not an hour later he had rushed into the bedroom to wake her, her screams echoing through the dungeon chambers. It had been a nightmare, one she could remember nothing of except a pair of red eyes and a deep seated panic for Harry. The only way he'd been able to calm her had been to take her to their child to find him slumbering peacefully. They'd remained there for over half the night, perched by his bed, Seri periodically stroking the raven hair. Severus didn't know what she had seen but for it to have frightened her _that_ much; he could only imagine. He'd remained at her side, trying to soothe away her lingering fears. Eventually he'd been able to convince her to return downstairs but she'd refused to enter the bedroom, shivers ran through her at the mere thought, and instead had opted for the couch where both had fallen asleep.

Propping himself up on his elbow he leaned over, pulling back the luscious locks to see her face. It was smooth in undisturbed sleep, the pillow she had clung to tucked safely under her chin. He watched as her sides rose and fell as she breathed, a stray lock fluttering back and forth. Pulling himself closer, he molded to her body, laying his head on her shoulder. A murmur of content escaped her as one of his arms snaked around her waist. He would have been perfectly happy to lay there all day, as long as he was with her, but she seemed to have other plans. Turning till she faced him, also placing an arm around her waist, she kissed him on the lips before allowing her eyes to drift lazily open. He smiled.

"Good morning, loveling, tired of cuddling that pillow? I was beginning to get jealous," he teased lightly. She rolled her eyes and groaned, burying her face against his chest. 

"To early for that, Severus, please." He chuckled, nuzzling her hair.

"It 's almost _lunch_ time and you think it's too _early_?" He pretended to sound surprised, which earned him a small nip on his chest, causing him to jump. "Hey!" It was her turn to chuckle as she pulled him closer.

"If you must know, Severus, I merely found something better to cuddle." Her grin matched his as they kissed again. 

"So," he asked a bit later, "what shall we do today, my lady?" She laid her head in the crook of his neck, a soft sigh leaving her lips. 

"What could we do today, loveling?" she asked back, her breath tickling his skin.

"Well," he began as he ran his fingers through her hair, "we should go see your parents, it is there last day here." Seri sighed, this time in sadness. 

"I wish they didn't have to go, it has been wonderful to have them so close." Severus nodded. Alecia and Jonathan Calburn were two of the nicest people he had ever met; he enjoyed their company greatly. They gave him their insight into the Muggle world and he to the Magical. They seemed to have adjusted better than anyone he'd eve met to this new way of life they'd encountered. Now they would be returning to Little Whinging. 

"Let's go to them and see them off, shall we?" He sat up, drawing her up as well. 

"No robes today, just Muggle clothing," she requested. He smiled mischievously. 

"As long as I get to fix your hair," he said. She rolled her eyes and laughed, rising from the couch.

"What is it with you and my hair? All right, deal." She disappeared into the bedroom, leaving him on the couch. The smile on his lips faded as he thought of last night. She hadn't even wanted to go _near_ their bedroom, now that fear seemed to have left her, though it still resided within him. There was one thing he had not told her; those red eyes she'd seen had belonged to Voldemort, they could not to any other. That and the fact that he'd had similar dreams in the past, Harry was in grave danger because of Voldemort. He'd awoken screaming just as she had countless times; the fire mage was always there to wake him from them and would remain with him for the rest of the night. Albus and Harry were the only ones who knew of these nightmares, not even Seri, and recently they had trickled off all together. Now it seemed as though they were back but their victim was different: the fire mage's mother. 

He shook himself from these thoughts and followed his wife's path into the bedroom, just in time to see her pull on her dress.

"Here," he said as she went to magic the buttons, "allow me." He buttoned the buttons from the bottom up before guiding her to the vanity which had been added just for her. "Now for your hair." She smiled at him as he picked up the brush and began running it through, picking out the tangles as he went.

"I don't know why you let me indulge," he whispered as he worked. Seri raised an eyebrow.

"In what?" 

"In this," he replied plainly.

"Severus, I love it when you play with my hair." He shook his head.

"No, I mean in letting me take care of you." She turned when he finished brushing and took his hand in her's 

"The feeling is mutual, love, for I love taking care of you. I know we both do the little things but it's being there for one another that matters to me."

"And me," he stated as he leaned in for a kiss.

***

Half an hour later found them on their way to the Calburns' rooms. The students they encountered along the way greeted them with enthusiasm and a few even inquired when the Potions Master would be returning to teach. He'd informed them within two weeks (which was when their honeymoon would end) and inquired as to his son's teaching. All of them gave many reassurances that the fire mage was performing an excellent job.

"He should," Seri chuckled as the students moved away, "he learned from the best." The chuckle grew to a bright laugh at Severus' red face. Eventually they made it to the Yellow room (which, in true Hogwarts fashion, was green) and knocked. The door was almost immediately answered by Alecia who smiled in a delighted greeting.

"Well, if it isn't the two newlyweds themselves," she chortled at their expression as she ushered them inside and directed them to the couch before rushing off to make them a cup of tea.

"I'm glad you two stopped by," she said as she returned with the four cups. "It would have been a might difficult to find your quarters."

" 'A might'?" snorted Jonathan as he entered and sat down next to his wife, taking one of the cups. "Try bloody impossible! How is it that you find your way around this place?" Seri and Severus shared a knowing smile.

"If you forget the fact that you could walk for a week around here and not see everything, very simple really."

"You see," Severus embarked on a better explanation as the other two still seemed confused, "our dear Serenity here," He shot her a teasing grin, "used to be one of the infamous Marauders." 

"Marauder? Wasn't that what you were called in school, dear?" Alecia asked, needing clarification. It had been many years ago after all. Severus' grin widened as he blatantly ignored the Death Glare he was receiving from the healer. 

"Yes. The Marauders were a group of six Gryffindors that loved to play pranks. Seri," Her eye twitched, "was known as Tigress for her....um," He coughed, "cat-like nature. One of the most frequent targets for their pranks were us poor Slytherins." He shook his dark head sadly. The golden-haired healer snorted and took a sip of tea. 

"Oh please, 'poor Slytherins' indeed. I'll have you know that one: the Slytherins often retaliated, two: I'm an animagus, a tiger," She explained to her parents, "and three: I still _am_ a Marauder and if you want to contest that fact," she continued when he opened his mouth, "you will find yourself in the bird house." Alecia, who had been quietly giggling through the entire exchange, raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't you mean, 'dog house', dear?" Seri shook her head. 

"In his case," she glanced at her husband, "it's bird house." The woman nodded, remembering that the other was also an animagus, a phoenix.

"Believe me, my boy," Jonathan said seriously, "It is best not to anger these women. The dog, or bird, house is not a good place." Alecia and Seri shared an identical smirk, eyes dancing in delight. Before anyone else could say a word the door opened and in came an extremely dazed Kit who practically collapsed into the first chair she encountered and continued to stare into space, dreamy smile on her face. Seri was the first to reach her as she kneeled beside her sibling's chair, her husband at her side. 

"Kit," she found her sister's hand and held it tight within her own, "what's wrong?" The dark- haired healer turned the dreamy smile on her sibling and gave the hand a squeeze.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she assured. "Only..." she drifted off, heaving a happy sigh.

"Only what?" Seri prompted. Kit's smile sparkled like a diamond. 

"Only...Artemis asked me to marry him!" Seri blinked once, twice, three times. Kit nodded. The golden-haired healer squealed and tackled the woman, laughing hysterically. Their hug was soon joined by Severus and the Calburns. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!!!" Seri screamed, squeezing her sister tight. "I don't believe this!" She released the woman, allowing her to breath. "Wait, I can, I just can't believe its so soon." The Potions Master concurred.

"I though he would wait at least another week, or that's what he told me." His hand flew to his mouth as he realized what he'd just said and smiled innocently when his wife turned her eyes on him. 

"Severus Salazar Snape-Dumbledore, do you mean to tell me that you knew about this, and _didn't_ inform me?" He looked around for support only to find himself all alone. The Calburns glanced away discreetly and Kit grinned, enjoying the man's plight. 'Wonderful,' he thought, 'I have no assistance and I stuck my foot in my mouth. Where are Albus and Harry when I need them?' 

"Well, yes, but we really haven't had a chance to talk about...and I only found out yesterday!" he added hastily when her green eyes narrowed. She grunted before turning a beaming smile on her giggling sibling. 

"You never did say what your answer was," She prodded. Kit rolled her eyes.

"It was 'yes' of course, how could I say anything else?"

"What does Draco think?" The Potions Master asked. 

"He more or less tackled us both when I said yes. Artemis asked me in front of his class, _Draco's_ class. I was floored, stunned, gob smacked but never more happy in my life."

"So when is the big day?" Jonathan asked. Kit bounced in her chair. 

"February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, can you believe it?! One month away!" She almost fell out of her chair, consumed with giggle. Seri's eyes widened in alarm.

"One month?! But there is so much to do! We have to create your dress, start a guest list, figure out what to serve at the reception..." She trailed off when Alecia placed a calming hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

***

Harry looked around then at the clock and saw that he had nothing to do, that his afternoon was free. It was the first time in quite a while that the mage had found himself able to do what he wanted. It had also been a while since he'd since he'd seen his friends but the class they were in was Divination, at least Ron and Draco were as the blonde had once more taken up that subject. He sighed and debated on whether or not to join them. It would be nice and there was no point in even thinking about an outdoor excursion (besides the point that is parents would likely skin him alive, figuratively speaking of course) as there was a blizzard brewing. Seri and Severus were holed up in the dungeons like two bears; Albus and Seleyna were spending the afternoon together, (Harry swore he could hear wedding bells in the distant future but that was just him) and Kit and Artemis had made themselves scarce in the eyes of the public. Yes, he thought, perhaps it was time to see them, Trelawney or no. 

His decision firm in his mind he grabbed his old school robes (the one with his Gryffindor patch still present) and took the stairs two at a time (tiptoeing around the sleeping forms of his Grandpa and Grandma on the couch in front of the fire) he proceeded with a brisk step towards the North Tower. The good mood that was in him now was added by the overflow of his father's, mother's, grandfather's, his aunt's...well everyone's truthfully. The school's general atmosphere was light and giddy; no one seemed worried by Voldemort's continued existence. Truth be told, neither was Harry. He knew it was dangerous to feel so but another instinct said he should enjoy these good times, they weren't going to last.

When he arrived at the Divination class he mingled with the other students in the hopes to go unnoticed. It was nice being a teacher but at times he wished the students would treat him like an ordinary student. A chuckle welled up in him at that thought; there had _never_ been a time when they treated him normally. The other students, chattering casually among themselves, paid no mind to him as they filed in one by one up the silver ladder. Harry entered to find Ron and Draco talking excitedly; the blonde had a large grin on his face. Curiosity and interest instantly sparked within him and he made his way over.

"What's up? You seem rather...hyper, Draco, I must say." The blonde Gryffindor did not even glare at his cousin for the gibe but moved to allow him a place to sit. 

"You are not going to believe this," he said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know as I don't _know_ what's going on," he reminded with exaggerated patience. Now the blonde did frown and Ron chuckled. 

"All right, Lord Mage, I'll tell you." The frown transformed back into a grin, the clear blue eyes dancing with merriment. 

"Kit and Artemis are going to be married on Valentine's Day!" Harry's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, eyes going inhumanly wide. The blonde could not help but smirk. 

"You might want to consider going to a circus, you could be the main attraction with your impression of a fish." It was Harry's turn to glare as Ron snickered behind his hand. 

"Very funny, cousin. When did all of this," he waved his hand, "happen?" Before Draco could open his mouth, however, the bangled Trelawney made her entrance, not noticing the extra student. She settled herself before the fire, arranging her many scarves carefully. 

"Today, my students, we will begin using fire to burn away the fog of the future. I must warn you, fire omens are the most difficult to determine their meaning." She turned, her bug-eyes gaze racking over them. "I will, of course, demonstrate for you how this is done." Her eyes lighted upon the raven- haired mage and she smiled. "But perhaps we should allow another instead. Mr. Potter," she beckoned the teenager forward. Harry glanced at Ron and Draco, both of whom shrugged but nodded. He stood and walked to her, eyes trained on her's. There was an unidentifiable spark present, one he'd only seen once before and that had been at the end of his third year. She knew something but of revealing that information, she was manipulating him to discover that on his own. Well, he thought as his eyes narrowed in reflex, if she wishes to play that game then he would happily oblige. She offered her chair which he settled in carefully, battle nerves alert. His gut was in knots as he felt something were going to happen and he could do nothing about it. The redwood wand rose. 

"I'll start you a fire," she began but Harry held up his hand. 

"There will be no need, Professor, I am perfectly able." He stared at the stones before him. They were black igneous shards hardened from some long past volcanic eruption arranged haphazardly in a stone bowl. The pupils of his eyes dilated as he viewed them, his legs pulling naturally to the Lotus position and he hands resting on his knees. They still possessed the fire of the earth's core, he felt it tingling his senses, all he needed to do was unleash it. Ever so carefully he began to do that until it no longer needed his assistance; the rest ignited in a domino effect. The class 'oohed' as flames shot into the air like an explosion before quieting, obeying the mage's will. Trelawney cleared her throat. 

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I see you have it quite under control." He did not spare her a glance, eyes fixed deep within raging inferno. The white film was clouding his vision as it had so many months ago as he felt himself slipping from his world and into another.

The film disappeared, his vision returning and expanding. The fire grew, traveling out of the bowl and down the leg of the table. It did not seem to matter the floor was stone as the flames continued to move until they had completely circled the mage, rising in one wall of flame to cut him off from the rest of the world. He watched the orange and red dance around, within and around one another. Strange, they were connected but wished to be apart. But orange transformed to red and red into orange; they were locked together. As he watched the two colors came together to form a definite shape: a phoenix and serpent locked in eternal battle. 

#Do you wish to know, fledgling?# a voice whispered, attempting to deter him. He narrowed his eyes.

#Show me,# he hissed in Parseltongue. He could sense the flames' regret as it flickered. 

#Very well. Touch the shards.# His hand came up but stopped short of doing as the voice commanded. Did he truly wish to see? What did the symbol mean? Could it have anything to do with his earlier vision? 

#Touch them!# the voice snapped him from his internal review and his hand closed around the shards. Instantly the flames parted, like a heavy door being opened, but beyond them was not the classroom. It opened up into another scene: a lavish sitting room. It dripped with richness unlike anything he had ever seen before, a thick, lush carpet of the deepest green, heavy curtains in the finest black; it spoke of someone who was not afraid to spare expense. Before the enormous black onyx fireplace were two wing-back chairs. He focused on them and found himself traveling forward and around till he could see who was seated. One, not surprisingly, was Voldemort; the other had his face turned away but Harry could clearly make out the phoenix and serpent tattoo on his right cheek.

#My son,# the dark lord hissed. The other stirred, slowly turning his head to face his 'father'. It was then the mage was allowed his first view; Harry gasped. It was himself. His eyes were no longer green but bottomless black, showing no hint of warmth. Long locks fell in front of his alabaster face but they did not hide the lightening bolt scar that had also become black.

#Yes, my father?# It was too much. Harry released the shards and jerked back, so far he fell from the chair he was in. 

***

Draco watched his with mounting apprehension. Something was going terribly wrong he just knew it but also knew it would be dangerous to break the other mage's trance. So he waited, fidgeting when Harry touched the shards. What bothered him the most were his cousin's eyes, now milk white and seeing only what the fire was allowing.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked in a whisper. Draco shook his head and the youngest boy Weasley watched as the blonde continued to fidget and wince. Harry suddenly went rigid, a gasp tearing from his throat. Draco and Ron leapt to their feet just as their friend shuddered and released the shards, toppling to the floor in a heap.

Harry grunted at the impact of his body to the stone. The fire licked at his skin before retreating back into the volcanic rocks. 

#I tried to warn you,# was the whispering hiss before it completely disappeared. 

'I know,' he thought, 'but I asked.' His body was lifted up and leaned against two individuals.

"Arrigo?" Came from his right with a hand brushing back his bangs. 

"Harry, mate, you all right?" That was Ron on his left, tight grip around his arm. It was a few seconds before he found his voice. 

"Why does this always happen when I come to this class?" he wondered lightly, earning a relieved chuckle from both of his friends. 

~Fire child?!~ and ~Harry?~ came from five different directions in his mind. He assured his mother, father, grandfather, aunt and Artemis (soon to be uncle) that no, there was no need to check on him. 

"Would you two please help me up? This floor is not the most comfortable." He found himself immediately hauled to his feet and supported when staggered.

"Did you see anything, Harry?" The fire mage turned, his raven-haired locks hiding everything but one burning green orb. The earth mage shuddered at the strange haunted look it possessed and there was a clear message of "do not ask" present. Ron looked between them in confusion, not understanding what had been exchanged. After a moment Harry took a deep breath and straightened, dislodging the others' hands.

"I need to get back to my work, I'll see you later." Without allowing anyone else to speak he left, leaving most of the class buzzing in confusion. Draco watched him go, not liking the way his cousin's mind was so closed off. He rounded on the Divination professor. 

"What did he see?" the blonde demanded with a growl. Trelawney only blinked at him.

"He saw his future," she answered simply, putting away the basin that contained the volcanic shards. "I believe that's all we will do today students, you may go." The students, not fully realizing what had happened, packed their supplies and left without further explanation. Draco and Ron remained behind, the blond's cold blue eyes locked on the professor. When the trapdoor closed behind the last student, the earth mage took a menacing step forward, grip on his staff tightening. 

"What. Did. He. See." The blonde Gryffindor demanded. Trelawney did not look in his direction as she continued to busy herself around the room. 

"He saw what he had to see, Mr. Malfoy, as I foresaw he would." Draco took another step but found himself restrained by the redhead. 

"If you know what he saw, Professor, why can't you tell us?" He asked reasonably. She stilled in her work and turned to them, serious expression present. 

"Because, gentlemen, I don't know what he saw, only that he needed to see it." She spread her hands. "Now, if you please, I have another class to prepare for and you are going to be late for your next." She pointed to the room's exit and Ron tugged Draco out, who continued to glare at the professor. 

"Come on, we're not going to get anything more out of her," the redhead said as he forced the other down the ladder. 

"He's my cousin, Ron, I need to know what's wrong with him in order to help," the earth mage growled as they broke into a run in order not to be late for Transfiguration. 

"Draco, if Harry doesn't want to talk about it, he won't, that's just the way he is and he's always been that way. He keeps his secrets tighter than Gringotts does its gold. I can tell, even now, he would rather keep whatever is bothering him inside than let it out." They slowed to a walk as they caught up with the other Gryffindors entering McGonagall's classroom. 

"But I haven't seen him this shook up since Seleyna almost died, I have to help in some way." Ron shrugged as they took their places beside Hermione. 

"The only and best thing to do for him is talk to the Headmaster, the Potions Master or Seri. That's all you can do." Draco laid his head on his arms and sighed miserably. 

"I know, I just wish there was something more."

***

After making his hasty retreat from the North Tower classroom the fire mage had returned to his room within the Headmaster's Tower. The man was making his rounds of the school with Seleyna which suited the teenager's purposes perfectly. Harry started towards his room but decided against it, heading instead to his grandfather's bedroom. It was empty but he breathed deep, soaking in the room's warm, loving atmosphere. Without hesitation he shed his robes and shoes, throwing himself on the large bed, curling around one of the larger pillows. With a glance in their direction, the curtains shut themselves, plunging the room into complete darkness.

He only wanted to forget, but knew he wouldn't. Could...could that possibly be his future? He had seen it in the fire and the fire never lied to him. But his father had said more than once that Divination was the most imprecise of all the branches and should hardly be given credit. But he'd seen before; the adoption of Draco, the kidnapping of the twins and the wedding of his mother and father, he had seen it all! So why should this one be any different? There wasn't and that's what scared him. 

When Albus entered a few hours later it was to find his grandson wrapped tightly around his favorite green pillow. Placing a finger to his lips, he pointed out the sight to the silver-haired woman and she smiled, kissing him once one the lips and her grandson on the forehead before heading off to her own rooms. Draping his robe over a chair and kicking off his shoes he climbed on his bed, crawling towards the other. He gently pulled Harry to him, cradling him to his chest. Harry only murmured in his sleep, opting to wrap around this new body, his hand grasping tightly to the fabric of his grandfather's shirt. Smiling the Headmaster settled down to sleep, keeping Harry close to him. One's dreams went undisturbed the other's did not.

***

"Seri? Severus? Hey, are you two even there?" The couple snapped back to reality and blinked, glancing at the dark-haired healer. Kit breathed a sigh of relief and ceased to wave her hand in front of their faces. "Finally, I was beginning to believe I was going to have to give you a mental shock. Are you two all right?" Severus leapt to his feet and began to pace the length and breadth of the room. Seri and her sister watched, the golden-haired healer's hands twisting furiously in her lap. 

"It's Harry," The Potions Master ground out, brow furrowing. Seri nodded as she began to bite her nails, eyes glued to her husband's moving form. Kit gently but firmly pulled down her hands. 

"I don't sense anything but that doesn't mean anything. Your maternal," she looked at her sibling, "and your paternal," her gaze shifted to her brother-in-law, "instincts are stronger now that you are together. Go, we can wait." Artemis sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Go take care of our son," he added. With a hurried thanks the couple left through the black vortex only to come out in the Headmaster's bedroom. It was a relief to find the sight that they did and they decided to join. Down to shirts and pants they slipped onto the bed, Severus next to Harry and Seri by her husband. They fell into a contented slumber with the knowledge that their little one was safe with them. 

***

A week later found the Potions Master walking alone down the hall, intent on finding his mother. The students had been released for the day but there were very few that roamed the halls at that moment. Except...

...Careening around the corner was his son, running blindly from something known only to him. Severus reached out an arm and snagged him around the waist, pulling him close to his body. Harry's momentum, however, almost pulled them both to the ground; both stumbled but managed to regain their footing. 

"Whoa, fireling, what's the matter, who are you running from?" Severus asked. The fire mage looked around wildly, trying to find a place to hide. 

"It's more a _something_ than a someone." His green eyes begged his father desperately and Severus opened his cloak. Harry's gaze turned skeptical but he quickly clamored inside when he heard someone approaching. The Potions master barely had the chance to pull the black cloth close to him again when Cho Chang rounded the corner. Her mouth was open as if she were about to speak but upon spotting the Potions professor, she instead adopted a sweet smile that was as fake as the fact that Sirius was a murderer, the man reflected.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you," she said brightly. Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"Is there something you want, Ms. Chang?" he asked shortly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, sir, I was hoping to speak with Harry, have you seen him?" A sneer settled over the pale face.

"Harry is currently in his room, grounded until further notice. I'm afraid it will be a while before he has free time outside of his assignments again," he replied nastily, hoping she bought the lie. He repressed a smirk when Cho's shoulders and expression fell.

"That's too bad. Could you tell him I'd like to see him? I mean after he's no longer grounded," she added. Obsidian eyes narrowed and the man lifted his nose in the air. 

"I suggest you head to your Common Room, Ms. Chang, now," he said in his best threatening tone when she hesitated. Nodding in resignation she turned upon her heel and marched back the way she had come. 

"Is she gone?" came the muffled question. The Potions Master glanced down just as a dark head popped out. 

"Yes, the coast is clear, childing, you can come out." He opened his cloak wider and the teenager stepped out. A few tugs at his robe pulled back into place and he faced his father.

"Exactly, how did you do that, with your cloak I mean." Draping an arm around his son's shoulders they set off down the hall together, in the opposite direction Cho Chang had gone. 

"It's a small enchantment that is similar to the one that makes a bag bottomless. It merely expands the material so that I can hide anything," he smirked, "or anyone and it looks the same. Rather useful, wouldn't you say?" The fire mage grinned and let out a chuckle. 

"You have no idea how useful; I thought for sure she was going to catch me." 

"Tell me," Severus began as they strolled aimlessly to no particular destination, "why _were_ you running from Ms. Chang?" With a deep sigh Harry repeated what Evelyn had told him. The Potions master nodded his head, understanding filling his expression. When they arrived in the Headmaster's office, to find it empty, they made their way to the sitting room. After ordering tea they settled together on the couch, watching the snowflakes dance just on the other side of the window pane.

"I believe you, son, and I'm no great fan of Chang to begin with," the man confessed. Harry arched an eyebrow at the other, curiosity piqued.

"Why is that?" 

"Because her father tried his damndest in school to steal Seri, your mother, away from me. Trust me, neither of us have ever been on good terms and would rather exchange a hex than pleasantries." The fire mage had to smirk. It was a wonder the elder Chang was even alive seeing as how protective his father was of the healer. 

"Something similar to this happened to me when I was in school," Severus remarked suddenly, catching the other mage off guard. Harry craned his neck up to look into his father's eyes only to find them closed. 

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded. 

"I'm sure you remember our dear Miss Rita Skeeter?" The fire mage snorted in contempt. "Ah, I see you do. Well, when we were in our sixth year I noticed she had started following me around. I tried to avoid her but she took every advantage to be near me, alone preferably. Finally she cornered me and told me _exactly_ what she wanted. I, of course, refused." He took a sip of his tea. "She was a two knut slut; _I_ wouldn't have _touched_ her with a ten foot broomstick." Harry, mouth hanging open, continued to stare at his father in disbelief. 

"You, Rita Skeeter?" The mage shuddered at the mental image. Severus grimaced and ran a hand through the other's raven locks.

"Believe me, I was not interested in becoming one of her numerous partners in the _least_." He suddenly chuckled. "When your mother found out there was hell to pay. I believe when Seri was done, Skeeter had a rain cloud following her everywhere for a week. If she so much as spoke my name or even thought of me for that matter, the cloud would let loose and dump meter upon meter of water on her. If her thoughts turned a bit...dirty, then she would be struck by lightening." By then the fire mage was laughing hysterically, all but fallen over his father's lap. He could see it, truly he could. He even saw Seri standing, smirk firmly planted on her face, blowing the smoke away from the tip of her wand as the cursed Skeeter ran in the opposite direction, already soaking wet.

"Rain, rain go away, come again another day," Harry added with a snicker. The Potions Master burst out laughing and hugged his son to him. 

"That's an understatement." When their laughter died away, the fire mage once more turned to face him.

"What do I do about her?" Severus scratched his chin. 

"Well, I _did_ tell her you were grounded, use that to your advantage. Since you and Albus are sharing the teaching duties you can rearrange the times so you don't teach her class. Beyond that," he shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. Give her a good curse or two maybe." 

"I'm just waiting for her and Evelyn to meet again." Harry shuddered. "It's not promising to be a...good thing." Severus smirked. 

"Knowing Ms. Elwood, we may not be seeing much of Ms. Chang after that." 

***

It was three days later that Evelyn and Cho met in the hall. Unfortunately, Harry was there as well. Classes had just let out for lunch and there was a mad rush towards the Great Hall. In the press of bodies, the two Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor were thrown together. Cho smiled and ran her hand through Harry's hair. The fire mage yelped in surprise and jumped away from the dark-haired girl, glaring for all he was worth. Cho smiled coyly at him, giggling invitingly. Evelyn immediately placed herself between them, gold eyes sparking with anger.

"I've already told you once, Chang, back off," she growled, fingering her holly wand. The smile dropped from the exotic face and she returned the glare, also fingering her wand. 

"He doesn't belong to you, Elwood, and since he's so _obviously_ interested in me," she batted her eyes and he scowled, "I think he should be _my_ boyfriend." Evelyn literally snarled in rage and started toward the other, drawing her wand from her pocket. 

"Over my dead body," she hissed only to be halted by the mage. He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and held fast to her wrist, pointing it down and away.

"No," he commanded firmly, "she's not worth it." The redhead continued to glare at the other but eventually nodded, allowing herself to be marched away from her opponent. The crowd that had gathered around them parted to allow them by. The dark-haired Ravenclaw drew out her wand, determined not to allow them to leave. The curse hit the redhead in the back, sending her stumbling forward. It was only Harry's hold on her that kept her from falling completely. His hold, however, did not keep her from spinning, hex flying from her wand. It landed in Cho's mid-section, sending her reeling. 

"You want to take me down, Chang, you are going to have to do better than that!" She shouted. The duel that followed was one of the most dangerous and testing any of them had ever seen. Evelyn was a competent duelist, but Cho Chang was ruthless and spared no quarter on the other. Harry knew he had to intervene but the crowd had pushed him back and closed around him, preventing him from making his way forward. Resigned to watching from the back, he saw Evelyn jam her wand in the back of Chang's head, muttering under her breath.

"_What_ is going on here?!" Everyone in the immediate vicinity froze as if by a freezing spell and, as one, turned to see Seleyna standing with her hands on her hips and ocean eyes narrowed to slits. When no one answered her question she made her way to the two combatants who were still locked in their battle positions. "You two stay," she ordered before raising her voice to be heard by all, "The rest of you may leave, there is nothing to see here." No one moved. Her eyes again narrowed and she cleared her throat. This action snapped everyone from their dazes and all scrambled to get away, not sparing the two victims any glances. Only Harry remained and he walked up beside his grandmother. The disapproving blue orbs pressed into Cho and Evelyn as they de-tangled from one another. 

"Harry, what happened here?" the silver-haired woman asked when neither girl seemed inclined to speak. The fire mage sighed.

"Evelyn and I were heading to lunch when we bumped into Cho Chang who seemed rather determined to cause a fight. I wouldn't let Evie curse her, telling her she was not worth it, and we continued on but Chang hit her in the back with a curse. Evelyn naturally retaliated, that's when the fight began," he finished. Seleyna nodded and turned back to the two girls. 

"For starting the fight, Miss Chang, you will have two weeks detention with Filch. For fighting back, Miss Elwood, two weeks detention with Hagrid. Is that understood?" The redhead nodded solemnly but Cho opened her mouth. 

"That's not fair! She attached me first! Why would you believe him?" she practically screeched in fury. Evelyn's eyes narrowed and she once more reached for her wand but Harry stilled her with a look. Seleyna's lips pursed together in a frown.

"Because, Miss Chang, Harry is my grandson, he would not lie to me for anyone's sake and _if_ you wish to protest then I suggest you speak to the Headmaster on the subject." Cho's mouth closed with a snap and she fumed in silence. "Very well, go onto lunch, the both of you." The dark-haired Ravenclaw nodded curtly before marching off in the direction of the Great Hall. When she was out of sight, Evelyn's expression melted into one of pain and she collapsed into the mage's arms. 

"Are you all right? Damn, I'm taking you to the hospital wing; Aunt Kit will be able to help you." He swung her arm around her shoulders as Seleyna did the same on the other side. Evelyn let out a wheezing chuckle.

"I'm fine, Harry, and believe me, it was absolutely worth it." She grinned wickedly and chuckled. "You know what they say, payback is hell." The mage arched an eyebrow. 

"Payback?" Evelyn ignored him, counting under her breath. 

"Three...two...one..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the high-pitched scream from the Great Hall echoed through the corridor like a bouncing ball. 

"What did you do?" Seleyna asked.

"Let's just say we're going to find out how she likes being bald." She winked and the fire mage burst out laughing. 

"You didn't?" He finally managed to choke. She chuckled once more as they continued on their way to the white wards.

"Oh, but I did."

***

That same day, down in the depths of the dungeons, Seri was lounging on the sofa while her husband puttered around his potions lab. Within her hands was her staff which she had not paid much mind to since she had gotten it. Now that she had the time, she found it fascinating. The head was that of a tiger, its mouth open wide in a silent roar. The eyes were set with light blue stones, similar to Severus' only slightly darker. Every hair was ingrained into the silver, smooth only where she placed her hand. She ran a finger over the teeth; even they were sharp. What intrigued her most was the writing etched into the fine grained wood. It was a language she was not familiar with but perhaps...

"Severus?" The man looked up from his work, his hand posed to add the next ingredient.

"Yes, heartling?" 

"Do you know what this means?" She held up her staff and pointed to inscriptions. 

"Just a moment." He added a drop from the bottle he held to the potion, causing a small explosion, a fuchsia mushroom cloud rising from the cauldron. He nodded in satisfaction before spelling away the fire and chilling the potion in a case of ice around the cauldron. Wiping his hands on a rag he came to her, seating himself on the sofa beside her. Taking the staff from her, he shifted it between his fingers, squinting in concentration. The markings were very familiar. 

"It's medieval Celt, let me get the key we have for this." He closed his eyes for a moment and a rather ragged red notebook appeared in his outstretched hand. He smiled at her innocently confused expression. "The language on your staff seems to be the same as ours and we too wanted to know what written, that's why," he waved the notebook, "we have this key. It shouldn't take that much work." Seri nodded and scooted closer, summoning pen and paper to them. For the next hour they quivelled over the markings and continued to do so when Seri pulled out another paper that had the writings from her sister's staff. Finally, however, they finished.

"All right, this is what we have: _The moonlight cats are the final key that bring together the Star of Hope. Water's love feeds the powers of fire and ice for she will be with them forever. Wind, her twin in mind, body and soul, brings in the last two pieces, the Dragon and Gryphon, Earth and Crystal to join the large family. Together they shall prevail over the dark serpent._" He stopped and looked at her. "It's nothing that we don't already know thanks to Merlin; do you know if there is anything on Draco or Artemis's staffs?" The healer shook her head.

"I haven't asked, we'll have to do that." The two fell silent as the Potions Master put away the notebook and settled comfortably by his wife who curled around him. They remained in the companionable silence for a time before the healer decided to broach a question that had been on her mind. 

"Severus, what would you think of more children?" She asked carefully. The Potions Master looked down at her in confusion.

"Children? Darling, you're not..." he trailed off and she laughed.

"No, I'm not, I'm merely asked what you would think of...of more children. I know its only a month into this marriage but I feel it's something we need to discuss in preparation for when the day does come." He nodded, understanding her reasoning. They really needed to discuss their future plans for the coming years. Did they want to live at Hogwarts forever? Severus did have a home outside the castle that he never saw any point of using; now he did. It would be a wonderful retreat for Seri, Harry and he. Albus had his own small cottage not to mention the family manor that was hardly ever used except for large family gatherings which, if Severus's calculations were correct, should be happening in the latter part of this year. Then there was the twins' own ancestral home, which was also unused, that they had tried to give to their parents. Neither couple had taken it, saying it belonged to Seri and Kit. As the woman could find no other relatives to turn it over to they had managed its upkeep themselves. And last but not least was their Harry who would inherit the Potter manor when he came of age at seventeen. He didn't know that yet but they had only learned this themselves recently. But back to the question of children...

"Do you want children?" he asked. Seri bit her lip. Of course she wanted children, how could she not? Kit had stated many a time that she was a natural born mother and would be wonderful with little ones of her own. But what of Severus? She had no doubt he would make a fantastic and loving father, as he already was, but did he want more than just Harry? Did he want to hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet around the dungeon?

"Yes of course I do, but what about you? What about Harry? He's used to being the only child," she pointed out. Severus scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Harry I do not believe we will have to worry about. He's been _hinting_ that he wants siblings since we were engaged. As for me, I would love to have more children. Though," he glanced around the room, "we would need to do a bit of rearranging to make this place a bit more child-proof." She grinned and nodded. 

"True. So, you really want more children, are you ready for that?" He placed a finger on the tip of his nose.

"I'll be ready," he moved the finger to her nose, "when you're ready and not a moment sooner." She offered him a warm smile as she hugged his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She was glad she had her answer for this specific question and was warmed that he felt the way he did. As well as how he felt Harry thought. 

"What is that?" The Potions Master pointed toward the door of Harry's bedroom. They both turned to see a strange cream puff ball role by the open doorway. They looked at one another then back at the doorway to see the cream puffball, that they now realized was Amanda, once more roll across, followed by a particular black cat. 

"Su Lin?" Severus called. The Veras cat batted her "toy" into the living room, eyes still glued to its rolling form.

~Yes, ice master?~ The feline inquired as she continued to bat around the puffskien. 

"What are you doing?" The silver eyes blinked.

~Have you not ever discovered how fun a ball is, ice master?~ The man arched an eyebrow and Seri giggled. 

"Uh, no," he answered carefully, which sent his wife into further giggles.

"I understand, Su Lin," she assured as she picked up the feline, scratching her behind the ears. Su Lin's eyes narrowed in pleasure and purred.

~I'm glad someone does.~

***

Dinner time a few days later found Harry walking alone on the grounds. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he wandered aimlessly in the general area of Hagrid's hut. The last few days of anxiety over Cho Chang finding him had temporarily caused him to forget the vision. Now he remembered and his troubles had reawaken to haunt him. He needed to tell someone, preferably someone close at hand now that he'd made the decision to tell, but who? A loud humming intruded upon his thoughts and he looked up to find himself in front of the gamekeeper's home; the source of the humming. Hagrid, of course, he could tell Hagrid. Bounding up the steps he knocked loudly on the wooden door. A "Just a minute" came from within as well as sounds of movement before the door was opened to reveal the gamekeeper. 

"Why, Harry, it's good ter see yeh lad! Come on, come on now." He ushered the teenager inside. "Why, yer lips are turnin' blue! How long 'ave yeh been out there?" The half-giant directed the fire mage to sit in his chair before the fire.

"I'm not sure, what time is it?" Harry asked as his friend seated himself in another chair across from him. 

"Why, it's gettin' near dinner time now; shouldna yeh be in the Great Hall?" The fire mage turned his eyes away from the warm black coals and instead stared into his lap. 

"Then I have been out a long time." Hagrid, sensing something was gravely amiss, decided to make the other more comfortable. 

"Ah now, would yeh like a cuppa?" The mage did not look up from his lap.

"Yes, thank you." 

"Here now, let's get a nice warm blanket 'round yeh." He took one of the blankets from his bed and draped it around the boy's shoulders. The combined warmth of the fire and blanket helped the mage's body to relax to the point he was limp in the chair.

"Now, wha's botherin' yeh?" He didn't get a response for some time. Eventually the water began to boil and he poured it into the two cups and added the tea bags, handing one of them to the other. Harry accepted it without much thought, twisting it between his nervous fingers. Hagrid began to worry; what could be such a burden on the other's mind?

"Hagrid, I can tell you anything, can't I?" 'Ah,' thought the gamekeeper, 'now he speaks.'

"Sure, Harry, wha's on yer mind?" Again there was a long pause and the man was afraid he might have over-stepped his bounds.

"Hagrid, I'm afraid," came the quiet whisper that was almost lost in the crackle of the burning wood. 

" 'fraid o' wha', Harry?" the man asked softly, hoping to coax a response. 

"Hagrid, I'm afraid of the future." The admission was given with great reluctance.

"The future?" The half-giant was puzzled. "Now why would yeh be 'fraid o' tha'?" Silence was his answer as the boy, having set the cup aside, twisted the fabric of the blanket.

"Hagrid, I've...I've seen things...I've seen what the future holds for me and I don't like it, not one bit." Hagrid studied to boy across from him. Lines creased the skin around the eyes and mouth. Heavy shadows were present under the emerald orbs the lids above which seemed to be heavy with sleep that had been lost. The shoulders were slumped as if they were holding a terrible weight that could not be lifted. Why, he wondered, had no one seen this before? Surely it was obvious to them as it was to him. But, he realized, Harry would not allow them to see, instead he hid it behind a bright smile and happy thoughts. He only saw it now because the mage _allowed_ him to. He had to help, somehow. 

"Does it involve Voldemort?" He asked. The teenager surprised him with a bitter laugh. 

"Hagrid, what doesn't involve Voldemort in my life?" The rhetorical question dripped with resentment for the dark lord. The man nodded.

"Aye, tha's true." There was another pause as Harry took a sip of the rapidly cooling liquid.

"I...I just felt I had to tell someone." 

"But why me?" The gamekeeper asked curiously. The boy shrugged. 

"I'm not sure really. I believe...well...I suppose it's because you were my first friend." The half- giant sucked in a breath. What the boy had bestowed upon him, he was touched and proud knowing that no other individual could claim that right or title. He pledged to himself he would help the boy in any way he could. 

"Thank yeh, Harry. Now, wha's on yer mind?" 

"Hagrid," he sighed, "I've had visions and all of these visions have come true so far except for one and it has yet to come to pass but I'm afraid that it will." Hagrid ran his fingers through his tangled beard, contemplating the teenager once more. They must have been doozies, those visions, to cause Harry this much trouble. He needed to get to the bottom of this; if, nothing else, to help the boy get it off his chest. 

"Harry, wha' sorta visions were they? Where did yeh have 'em?" 

"I had them in the Divination class. It was a couple of months back, Trelawney told us..." 

"Tha' old bat?" Hagrid interrupted incredulously. The fire mage rolled his eyes.

"Hagrid." 

"Sorry, Harry," The man replied a bit sheepishly. Harry smiled at the man affectionately before continuing.

"Trelawney told us we would be beginning to use the three most powerful magical elements: fire, ice and water." 

"Isn' tha' the elements o' yer family, Harry?" the gamekeeper interrupted. The mage nodded.

"Yes; me, my father and my mother. I realized...that this might be easy for me, at least in controlling the element, but I didn't think I'd see anything!" he exploded at the end in a whoosh of breath. Hagrid let him gather his thoughts. 

"An' did yeh?" He finally prodded. 

"I saw...I saw Draco...I saw Draco and Kit together as a family. I saw the twins being kidnapped by Voldemort. I saw the wedding of my mother and father. And..." he trailed off. 

"An' wha', Harry?" Hagrid pressed. Harry took a deep breath. 

"I saw myself kneeling before Voldemort," he dropped the bombshell in a whisper. The gamekeeper was so caught off guard that all he could get out was a sputtered, "Wha'?!" Harry nodded miserably.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but it's true! I did see it! A-and...I didn't know what to think of at first, I mean, I thought I was dreaming---that it was not real. Then everyone of them came true. Kit adopted Draco; the twins were gone, kidnapped by Voldemort but they came back and then, then the wedding. Hagrid," The green eyes burned behind those long, dark lashes, "the only one left is of me kneeling before that...bastard," he spat out the last word. The other maintained a prudent silence. "I couldn't believe it, do you think it's true?" The boy could not have asked a more loaded question. 

"Well, wha' does yer father think?" He tried another tact. 

"Father has never placed much...faith...in the Divination branch of magic, he says it's very imprecise---and I agree!---but...then why would I keep having these visions? And now," He went on glumly, "I"ve had another." 

"Another vision?" 

"Yes, and this time I didn't see it in water I saw it in my element; I saw it in the fire. Hagrid, fire has never lied to me before and now...now to see it there _etched_ in those flames..." His head dropped into his hands. "Hagrid I'm scared."

"Wha' did yeh see, Harry?" The boy swallowed, not knowing if he wanted to tell now, but knew that he could not stop.

"I saw a sitting room," The mage continued flatly, "very, very rich, lavish...extraordinary really, it was very beautiful. And I saw two chairs before the fireplace and I naturally wanted to see who was in them! So I...managed to _focus_ my attention and I found myself moving forward. Well, I was not really surprised when I saw Voldemort in one chair but the other person had his face turned away from me, I couldn't see who it was. All I could see was a tatoo on his right cheek of a serpent and a phoenix. They seemed to be...battling one another, it was rather strange. Then Voldemort said, 'My son.' " He paused, eyes growing darker. "The..._person_ turned their face towards him---towards me---and I saw," he stopped abruptly as the tea cup in his hand shattered to a fine powder. He began to apologize but Hagrid waved it aside and filled another cup, handing it to him. The mage took it but listlessly put it aside, choosing instead to stare pensively into the fire. 

"Wha' did yeh see, Harry?" He finally asked.

"I saw myself, Hagrid," the answer was given almost painfully, "I saw my face." He looked at the other desperately. "But it wasn't me! I-I mean, i-it was but, I was different. My hair was much longer and I had _black_ eyes and my scar which is normally a slight red color was black as well. And I...answered him.

"Yeh did?" the other said faintly. Harry nodded. 

"I said, 'Yes, my father?' I-I, just c-couldn't take it anymore, I let go!---Terminated the vision as fast as I could!" He stopped for a moment. "I hurt myself doing it, I have a burn on my upper arm. Nobody's noticed it so far." When he stopped this time Hagrid too stared into the dancing flames, one question jumping around in his brain. 

"Have yeh tol' yer family, Harry?" He was curious.

"No, I don't want to worry them." This only added to Hagrid's confusion. "Hagrid, I'm _always_ getting into some sort of trouble," he went on, a faint note of resignation in his voice, "this is nothing new but..." Hagrid held up his hand, having heard enough. 

"This time is _different_, Harry," he emphasized, "yeh have somebody to look after yeh. If not yer parents then yer Grandpa or yer Grandma. They're there ta help yeh, Harry; yer not alone anymore. Let 'em help yeh." When the speech was over Harry watched the man for any signs of misguidance or untruth but found none. Really, he thought, he was becoming as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody. Which, in some instances, was not a bad thing. 

"Do you really think I should tell them?" The half-giant nodded with unwavering conviction. 

"Yes, as soon as possible." 

"Well," he replied hesitantly once more seeking solace in the flames, "I don't know. It's not that I don't trust your judgment, Hagrid, it's just...I don't want to disturb their peace." Hagrid suddenly stood and crossed over the mage, kneeling in front of him. 

"Harry," he started firmly, making sure the emerald eyes held his, "they're yer _parents_; their number one priority is yer safety and yer happiness. They always will place tha' above their own. Yeh'll understand too, one day, when yeh too are a parent and have yer own little one to look after." The fire mage stared deep into those warm beetle black eyes and knew the other spoke the truth.

"Can I truly...Hagrid, do you think it will come true? Do you think I will kneel before...that one?" He just couldn't say the name or refer to him in any other way at the moment. 

"Do yeh?" Harry waved his hands wildly. 

"I don't know! I don't know what to believe anymore." He quieted again as he looked his friend once more in the eye. 

"I've never been so frightened in my life." Hagrid took on of his hands into his own.

"There's no need ta be 'fraid, Harry. Go to 'em, tell 'em." 

"All right," the mage finally gave in, knowing it was the best course to take, "I'll tell them." He smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Hagrid." The half-giant returned the smile. 

"Yer welcome, Harry."

***

A few minutes later found him walking towards the castle, blanket still wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Hagrid had said he could take it with him to fend off the chill which had steadily grown worse. Pulling it as close to him as he could he tromped through the snow, very ready to be inside his home. Unfortunately he would not make it there.

"Harry?! Harry, hurry!" the voice was loud and panicked, coming in his direction. He stopped, alarmed by what he saw approaching. Clothes ripped and stained with blood, hair riddled with leaves and twigs, Evelyn tumbled toward him, waving her arms wildly. He caught her as she stumbled to a stop. 

"Evie? What is it?" he asked as she gulped in the frigid air. 

"It's Ron and Hermione, they're lost in the forest!" she finally gasped out, pointing in the direction of the dark mass of trees. Harry's stomach twisted. Lost in the forest? If they had to go in there why didn't they wait for him? He could have guided them. 

"A werewolf has cornered them, you must come quickly!" she added after a moment. That sent the mage's mind into another whirlwind. It _was_ the full moon but it could not be Lupin, he was locked away in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius. Then it had to be another. 

"All right!" he said firmly. "Just show me where they are." The girl nodded in relief, pulling herself upright. 

"Follow me!" With the lightness of a seeker she turned on her heel and pelted into the forest, not glancing back to see if the other was following. Letting the patchwork quilt fall to the ground he dashed off after her, mind totally focused on finding his friends.

***

They raced into the woods, dodging tree branches and jumping over stones and roots. Harry did not recognize the area they were heading into (he put that down to the fact that it was winter) but all he could think of were Ron and Hermione. Scenario after scenario ran through his mind, each more horrible than the last. What had possessed them? Why in the world would they go without telling him? Suddenly he stopped, coming to a clearing, realizing something that should have been obvious. 

"There's no one here, they wouldn't have come." Laughter, that definitely did _not_ belong to Evelyn, rang through the trees behind him and he turned to see Cho Chang walking with a large smirk on her face towards him. "You tricked me!" he accused. She gave him a seductive (though in his opinion sickening) smile, moving towards him with no obvious signs of pain. 

"_Sorry_, Harry," she purred, "but I _had_ to get you alone somehow." Her smile widened when he took a step back, fingering his cane.

"What are you going to do, curse me?" His eyes narrowed at her mocking tone. 

"What do you want, Chang?" She did not seem offended by the use of her last name; instead it seemed to have egged her on and she took another step, pressing him against a tree.

"Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I want, Harry; no doubt Elwood has told you many _sordid_ tales about my escapades. So I have a feeling you're not going to give it to me." Harry hissed in Parseltongue before answering in English.

"Over my dead body." Her smile turned snake-like and she would not let him move away.

"That might be arranged. You see, my master was particularly interested in getting his hands on you. But I thought I might be able to get my hands on you first." She tore his phoenix clasp from his cloak, tossing it into the snow. This distracted him and she was able to press her lips to his. It lasted only a second before he blasted her away from him. 

"Get the hell off of me!" he snarled, gripping his cane tightly. She was unperturbed by his action, was instead even more pleased, though she winced when she stood.

"Now, now, now, there's no need to resist the inevitable. After all," she continued as the staff fell from his unresisting fingers and he went to his knees, gasping for air, "you won't be moving much in a few moments." His breathing turned ragged as a strange sensation of being cast in stone crept its way from his toes up his legs, approaching his chest. Oh gods, what was happening? Severus, father, I need you.

***

Their first day back on duties, Severus to teaching and Seri to tending the hospital wing. Both of them had been welcomed back by staff and students readily (excluding a few of the Slytherins) and the Great Hall was in full swing celebration. While at first they joined the festivities, the couple found themselves increasingly distracted by an unknown feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They, however, were not the only ones.

Severus searched expectantly for any sign of his son and again found none. Sighing he stared down at his plate, picking at the food he no longer found appetizing. Why would Harry not be here? Was something wrong he had not told them about? For several days now he had sensed a growing unease in his child but could not find a cause. The teenager had seemed perfectly happy, aside the incident with Cho Chang, so why were they still picking up these signals? Had something happened to him that was so bad he'd reverted back to his old habit of bottling his worries inside of him? It brought back to mind the conversation he'd had with Draco not a few days before.

(Flashback)

The cold brisk air heightened Severus' senses as he soared through the air. He had decided to take this morning outing while his wife remained asleep to allow him a few moments to himself and to stretch his much neglected wings. He would not be allowed to do this for long, however, as a black dragon glided up beside him, clicking its teeth in relief. 

~Finally, I found you; I was beginning to think I would have to send Mother Leopard after you.~ Came the relieved, if somewhat sarcastic remark. The silver phoenix regarded him with one obsidian eye.

~Is something wrong, Draco?~ The mental voice that answered sounded grim. 

~I sincerely believe their might be, Uncle Severus, can we go somewhere to talk?~ With a nod the phoenix guided him in the direction of the roof, landing lightly on its surface. The black dragon followed a second later, its claws clicking against the stone. Without another word, Draco once again became human and the Potions Master followed suit, immensely curious as to why his nephew wished to speak to him urgently.

"Well, what is it?" the man asked as the boy began to pace.

"It's Harry, I think he's had some sort of vision but he won't tell me what," the earth mage confessed, finally sitting as his elder had. 

"Severus frowned, his mind already intensely worried.

"About Voldemort?" He asked but only received an uncertain shrug in return.

"I'm not sure, but that would be my guess. It happened while we were in Divination class, he saw it in the fire. Uncle Sev, he wouldn't tell me a thing but I've never seen him so worried." The man rubbed his chin, forehead too wrinkling in a frown.

"I'll try and speak to him, I'm sure he'll tell me what's on his mind." 

(End of Flashback)

But he had been wrong. Harry had proven to be unreachable that day and everyday following. No one (Albus, Seri, Kit, Draco, Artemis, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys or otherwise) could find him. Mentally summoning him had also proven unfruitful; Severus recognized the shielding from when Vernon had attacked the fire mage and that only increased his worry but there had been nothing he could do. That was until he remembered his feathers. Using one to make the vortex he ordered it to take him to Harry.

It had worked, he had found Harry sitting at the edge of the Astronomy Tower, legs swinging casually over the edge. The Potions Master had hugged him fiercely, unwilling to release him for several minutes. The teenager had not protested; instead he returned the hug with just as much intensity. Neither had exchanged words, merely bathed in the glowing love and presence of the other.

So what was bothering his son was still a mystery to him. Letting a depressed sigh escape he found his hand drifting up to his heart that ached strangely. He saw, to his astonishment, this action mirrored by Seri, Albus and Kit. 

"You too?" he asked. They were already what his question was. They all nodded, eyes wide with worry. Glancing between one another they nodded, the decision made; they would find Harry and discover what was wrong with him even if that meant forcing Veritaserum down his throat. As one the four members of the Star of Hope rose, heading purposefully out of the Great Hall amid numerous curious stares and whispers. They had only made it half way to the entrance, however, when they were struck by the blow, sending them all to their knees. It was not physical but mental; a flood gate had been opened and in poured every thought and emotion of the fire mage, overriding any of their own responses. 

~Severus, father, I need you!~

But the connection did not stop there but opened wider, drawing them into the other mage's body. Like him, they felt the potion taking over and could do nothing to combat it except stare in horror through his eyes as they could now see, hear, physically and emotionally feel all that he did.

***

"Ah---gah!" he gasped. "What have you done to me?" he demanded in a wheezing tone. The dark-haired Ravenclaw smirked, leaning casually against a tree to watch his struggles. 

"It's just a little potion that I've kissed into you," she answered indifferently. "Rather brutal effects, wouldn't you say?" Harry fell on his side, his body twitching violently with the effort to overcome the drug but it was to no avail. 

"Why aren't you suffering?" he hissed as his arms ceased to move. The girl's smirk widened.

"Because I've already taken the antidote." She suddenly let out a bitter, hollow laugh, pushing away from the tree she'd been using for support.

"Look at what 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' has been reduced to." She bent down over him, coming face-to-face. "Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore," she continued to mock, "the _famous_ Golden Boy, everyone's _favorite_ teenager." She spat in his face. "Look at what he's been reduced to." Harry felt anger rising exponentially within him and knew that he was no longer alone and there was no way to fight his family off. Before he could bite back a retort, a dark figure emerged from the woods, just in the fire mage's line of sight.

"Chang," filtered through the air in a voice that the raven-haired teenager knew all too well. Lucius Malfoy. The Ravenclaw leapt to her feet, bowing to the man in Death Eater robes. 

"Oh, yes, Master Lucius." Her voice was breathless and excited. He approached, coming within inches of the teenage girl.

"I see you've come," He spared Harry a glance, "through. Good work, my dear." He placed a hand on her cheek, a smile playing on his lips. Harry felt sick. "You shall be rewarded." Chang's eyes widened.

"Thank you, Master." Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, however, when a wand-tip pressed against her stomach. 

"Avada Kedavra," the elder Malfoy hissed. She didn't even have time to scream, that died in her throat. Her body folded in on itself, collapsing into the snow. Once he'd recovered from the shock, Harry snarled.

"Lucius, you bastard, what did you do that for?" The man raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Why, Potter, I thought you didn't even like here." His voice dripped with speculation. The fire mage ground his teeth.

"I didn't, but there was no reason to kill her." 

"But I believe there was." He began to circle the fallen teen, nodding his head as he examined what the Ravenclaw had done. "Now, let's see. She has done her work fairly well." He continued to nod. "Yes, barely able to move at all. Yes, she has done here work quite well." The world was beginning to swim before Harry's eyes and he was just able to move his jaw enough to ask one final question.

"W-what are you planning to do to me?" The blonde man smiled.

"Why, turn you over to _my_ master, of course." Harry felt his vision disappear and these words followed him into the abyss.

"He has great plans for you."

***

With the fire mage's loss of consciousness the other four mages found themselves once more in their own bodies, able to move freely. The Potions Master attempted to leap to his feet only to collapse into a boneless but painful heap against his father who grabbed him up tight to his chest.

"No," Severus whispered hoarsely, "we have to save him." Though his struggles were weak the Headmaster had difficulty restraining him because he too was deprived of strength. He kept his son close to him, whispering softly in his ear. 

"Not now, Severus, they already have him. We can't now." The pain of saying these things were ripping through his words and the tears flowed down his cheeks in a steady stream. The Potions Master ceased his struggle and instead clung to his father, a pathetic mewling escaping his lips. No, oh God, no. Harry. Not Harry. No, not his son. Please not his son. Take him instead but spare his son. 

"Harry," he called desperately. Beside him was Seri in Kit's arms, very much in a similar state, sobbing uncontrollably, calling repeatedly for her son. Kit merely rocked her sibling, her own midnight blue eyes glassy. Teachers and near by students gathered around them, concerned and inquiring as to what was wrong. Draco and Artemis barged through the crowd, coming to provide their aid. Seeing that Artemis was tending to his future wife, the earth mage turned to the Headmaster and Potions Master. 

"What's the matter, what happened?" Severus seemed to be too far gone to answer but Albus seemed he might be able to.

"They," he began in a croak, only to be cut off by a student. 

"Look!" The Hufflepuff pointed towards the ceiling. Swooping down, its black feathers gleaming in the candle light, the crow settled before Albus and Severus, dropping his letter at their feet. Severus, his hands trembling, took it from the floor, managing to open it without tearing the parchment. As he unrolled it, an object fell out of it. He sucked in a breath as the Headmaster picked it up: it was his fire child's phoenix clasp. Severus gulped and turned his eyes to the letter. He recognized the handwriting as that of Voldemort.

In read were these words:

_He's my son now, Severus._

***End of Chapter 31***

A/N: Hah! I love that ending! Finally, I get to do this, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this! _*Snarls* You mean you've been PLANNING this?!?!_ *blinks innocently, turning serious* Yes, Severus, I have. For quite sometime. _I'm going to kill you._ *arranges her Slytherin school robes carefully* I'm afraid the readers will beat you to that, Severus dear, but you can try.

2A/N: I'm glad this is done so soon after I finished the last one! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did though the next ones are going to be even more fun. *Rubs her hands in anticipation* I can hardly wait, that's why I've already started on the next chapter.

3A/N: A note about the fifth book, I enjoyed it! Some things in there I wasn't expecting. The D.A. was the coolest and Neville is getting even cooler! So is Ginny! And Umbridge was so evil *snarls at the thought of the woman* I can't wait till I get to use her. As for Sirius dying, I was a bit surprised actually but I have to say he will continue to live in this one.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to Rose, my beta-reader. 

Shameless plug for the site, www.gsfi.bravepages.com. We have a lot of fun there, just drop in your comment is all I ask!


	32. The Birth of the God of War

A/N:*Checks to make sure that no one is around before she sits down and begins to type* I'm hurrying with this as fast as I can before the angry readers track me down. Believe me, this is not going to alleviate their anger, only make it worse. And the chapter after that I'm afraid. *Hears the boards creak behind her and looks nervously over her shoulder but sees nothing* I think I'm getting a healthy dose of both Mad-Eye Moody's and Severus's paranoia so let's get on with it.

All I ask is for you not to kill me, please?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my muses and unfortunately that includes a little mini-Lucius. _*Glares at Authoress before sweeping elegantly to the back part of her brain*_ Er...ignore him, he's just mad that it took me this long to use him. 

Synopsis of last chapter: *looks it over herself as she has forgotten what she has written. That's rather sad really* It begins with a lesson with Kit that several of the students (ones most close to Harry) take. Harry is late and therefore must stay afterward. Kit pushes him to try and summon his weapon as her sister did and it succeeds and he gains a bow and armor. From there it skips to a few days later where he and Evelyn are enjoying an outing when who should come along but Cho Chang. She attempts to have Harry come with her but fails and her true intentions are explained by Evelyn. 

It then goes down to the dungeon quarters where Severus and Seri are just waking up. We learn of the dream that Seri had the night before that scared her, and that Severus had had them as well. They travel up to see off Seri's parents when Kit comes in and announces that she is going to be married on Valentine's Day, one month away. Seri, though very happy for her sister, begins to panic by the thought of all that has to be done and the Calburns decide to stay and help.

Harry decides to go to Divination to see his friends and learns about the engagement of his aunt and Artemis. He then is pulled into interpreting the flames by Trelawney and sees his future: Voldemort calling him son and he answering by calling the dark lord father. He leaves almost immediately, retreating back into the Headmaster's bedroom only to fall asleep where he is later joined by his grandfather, father and mother. 

After saving his son from Chang in the hall, Severus tells his son of his own experiences with this sort of thing because of Rita Skeeter. Three days later Chang and Evelyn duel in the hall on the way to lunch and Evie manages to make Chang bald. We learn what the rest of the writing on the staffs are and what Severus thinks of more children (that he doesn't mind having more and would only be ready when his wife was ready). 

We then see the conversation between Harry and Hagrid where Harry reveals all to his friend. Hagrid convinces him to tell his family but on the way out he is stopped by Evelyn (really Chang in disguise). She tells him that Ron and Hermione are trapped in the woods and that he most go after them. He does but soon realizes it is just a trick and Chang administers a fast-acting potion into him through a kiss.

Severus and the others soon realize that something is truly wrong with the fire mage and begin to go looking for him when they are struck by the flood of his emotions. They are pulled into his body and are allowed to witness the last of the confrontation. When they are back in their own bodies Severus fights to leave but is restrained by his father. A crow comes and delivers a letter to them. In red blood, this is written: _He's my son now, Severus._ Which brings us to...

**_Warnings: There is a bit of language in the chapter, just so you know as there is a great deal of anger, hate, and frustration throughtout._**

Chapter 32-The Birth of the God of War

Seleyna collapsed wearily into the Headmaster's favorite over-stuffed chair, allowing the lids of her eyes to drift closed. It had been a difficult task to take the remaining members of the Star from the Great Hall as they all seemed to have been incapacitated by what they had seen. If that had not done the job the note from Voldemort certainly had. She had seen it, pried it from her son's hands in fact, and the one line had sent more anger coursing through her thin body than anything else had in her life. But she had not been able to stay angry, instead she used its energy to fuel her through the horrible ordeal after. Now she could be and her limbs were trembling with blinding red rage. Outside a storm was seething and she knew she had to be careful lest she attract the lightening. Though she was human she possessed all of the magic of her kind and that included her control of lightening. 

The storm, however, seemed to have a siphoning effect on her as the anger that had previously coursed through her veins depleted and was replaced with a bone-wearying sorrow. Not only her love but her baby boy was suffering. And her grandchild...oh her poor grandbaby. He was lost to them now, there would be no way for them to reach or bring him back; she knew this but it was painful beyond belief to think such. Severus and Albus would use every resource and bit of magic within them to bring their fire child back. At the moment, however, neither were in any shape to do much of anything. Severus was wrapped securely around his father, forced into a deep sleep by her and she knew it would be some time before they woke. The shock of what had happened had been too great for them. Albus had also been put under and even so, the tears still flowed unchecked. So much pain, the bedroom fairly reeked of it. Seri and Kit too were down for the count. Seri had clearly been in the same state as her husband and Kit was enduring not only her own distress but her sister's as well. 

Seleyna glanced up when Artemis and Draco entered the room, gliding quietly to her. The Ancient Runes professor knelt by her knee and the blonde Gryffindor by the other as she turned her world-weary gaze upon them. 

"They're as comfortable as can be, Lady, we've done what we can for now." She nodded in acknowledgment and allowed her eyes to close, hoping beyond hope that this was just a nightmare and she would awaken. Artemis sensed her wish and wanted to grant it but there was nothing he could do. A hand fell atop his head and he glanced up, seeing a thin smile on her worn face. 

"You should sleep, Gryphling, and take your young dragon as well." He turned to see Draco leaning against the woman's knee, fighting to keep his eyes open. He nodded to the noble matriarch and stood, lifting his...son into his arms. The child merely mumbled and turned more to him. Pausing at the door, he looked back to see Seleyna watching them. Though her body didn't, her eyes showed every bit of the three hundred years she possessed. Turning away he went down the spiral staircase, child held securely in his arms. Speaking of Draco, he was looking up at him. 

"You should sleep, young dragon, you could use it," he murmured softly. The Gryffindor shook his head. 

"We need to begin the search before the trail grows too cold," he returned stubbornly. The man heaved a heavy sigh, knowing that his child was right. Setting him down on his feet, Artemis made a decision. 

"Go to the Gryffindor Tower and get Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and the Weasley twins. I'll go get Evelyn and bring them to my office, understood?" Draco nodded and took off at a run for his destination, previous tiredness forgotten. The professor watched his retreating back until he felt a pressure on his shoulder and the cling of talons. 

"You always seem to know just when you're needed, don't you, girl?" he remarked with dry humor. Hedwig merely blinked her large amber eyes patiently. Artemis quickly sketched out a note to Minerva, asking her to come to his office as well, before handing it to the owl and sending her on her way. Now all he had to do was find the red-haired Ravenclaw.

***

"I've asked you all here for very simple reasons: we want to find Harry," Artemis began. The small group was gathered in his office, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw in front of him, Minerva by his side. "However, I feel that this job is too big to be handled just by us. It's my belief that we're going to need the entire Order of the Phoenix." The Transfiguration professor nodded in agreement and Hermione leaned forward. 

"Will it take long to summon them to Hogwarts?" she asked. The man shook his brown head, rolling up the sleeve of his right arm to show them a colorful tattoo of a phoenix in flight, one that could have only been Fawkes. 

"Minerva will make contact with those in the council and I will with those that are not." The Head of House lifted sleeve to show the tawny phoenix feather strapped to her upper arm. With her wand she tapped it three times and it began to glow. The Ancient Runes professor nodded in approval.

"I've discussed it with Minerva and both of us agree that you should also be admitted to the Order and if you choose to join you will receive the same tattoo as me. From then on you would be committed to responding when ever you felt it tingle and that's exactly what it does. This is a great responsibility for ones so young but..." He was cut off by Ron. 

"We understand the risk, Professor Maxwell, and I think I speak for the others when I say we are perfectly willing to take that risk. For Harry," he stated firmly. The other students nodded and murmured, "For Harry." Artemis smiled. Such loyalty the fire mage induced. 

"Very well. Fawkes." The red phoenix emerged from the shadows, his coal eyes gleaming. Without further prompting he began a piping song, one that swirled around them, filling them with promises of loyalty, trust and honor. Each of their right arms prickled then tingled pleasantly. When the song ended, they rolled up their sleeves at the professors' encouragement to find they now had a miniature Fawkes embedded in their skin. Dutifully, they turned back to their professors, waiting for their next instructions.

"The meeting will commence at midnight tonight so leave your rooms in plenty of time and it's best to be there at least ten minutes early. Don't worry about Filch of any of the other teachers, they will all be attending as well."

"What about Sirius and Professor Lupin? Aren't they a part of the Order?" Ginny asked. Minerva nodded, a frown creasing her face. 

"This is the last night of the full moon and I would rather wait until they could attend but we can't, it is essential we start as soon as possible. We will just have to fill them in on the details later," she said finally with a sigh. When she finished, Artemis stood. 

"You guys better head back and try and snatch an hour or so of sleep." The troupe nodded and stood, their exit punctuated by yawns. When the door closed behind them the Runes professor collapsed back into his chair, burying his face in his hands. Minerva moved to place a hand on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze of encouragement. 

"Perhaps you should get a bit of sleep as well, Artemis, you'll be no good to anyone if you are falling over from exhaustion," she pointed out. He only gave his head a brief shake before tapping his tattoo three times with his staff. 

"I'm going to go check on Kit and stay with her till the meeting starts." The Transfiguration teacher nodded in understanding.

"I'll fetch you when we are ready," she promised as he stumbled out of the room.

***

Harry's return to consciousness was slow and tedious, the potion unwilling to give up easily. Eventually, however, his body won its demands and he was able to open his eyes, not knowing what to expect but not expecting what he found. Darkness: complete, absolute and all encompassing. It was like being back in his cupboard but somehow he knew it was different. Then, the darkness had been filled with loneliness and pain but always possessed the inkling of hope. Not here. Now the darkness was just an absence of light...and life. Tentatively he tested his fingers and toes, finding to his relief they worked and that he was barefoot. 

When he tried to move his arms came the problem. Almost immediately he ran into something hard and solid. Not allowing himself to be deterred he ran his hands along the side and up above his head, finding nothing but a smooth surface. Experimentally he tried to sit up and ended up cracking his skull against what ever was above him. A voice chuckled as he cursed fluently, rubbing his head. 

"Dear me, Potter, I thought you were smarter than that." The hissing voice could only belong to one creature. 

"Voldemort." The boy could almost see the dark lord's smile. 

"Yes. I'm glad you decided to be my guest. I would have been crushed had you refused."

"What do you want with me? Where am I?" The fire mage demanded.

"My dear boy, smell the earth around you." Harry, now thoroughly sick with panic, attempted to apparate, imagining himself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. For a moment he thought it had worked, that he could feel himself going there, but that moment passed when his body was slammed back down in the cushions. At that moment he was thankful for them for his body felt as if it had been repeatedly run over by the Hogwarts Express. The chuckle returned. 

"Did I forget to mention the Anti-Apparation wards set up by _all_ of my Death Eaters? How thoughtless of me. Rather painful, isn't it?" All Harry could do was groan. "I would suggest not trying that again or any of your other powers for that matter, little mage, as you will suffer similar and more painful consequences." Taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the stabbing pain through his chest, Harry glared with all the hatred he could muster for the Dark Lord. The chuckle grew to a laugh. 

"Don't be petulant, Harry. I don't want you to die. And you won't, your magic will ensure that." 

"What do you plan to do to me?" the fire mage ground out. The voice now held hints of dark amusement. 

"What I plan to do with you will remain a secret except for the fact that it has already begun. So long, Potter, I will be in to check on you later. Try not to get too bored!" Harry felt the presence of Voldemort make its exit as the pain in his scar, that he had not been aware of until then, lessened. He stared into the darkness. Oh Lord, what was he going to do now?

***

The seven Gryffindors joined the one Ravenclaw as they made their way silently to the Great Hall. Their housemates had questioned them on what was going on but they had not told, opting to guard their secrets. Now, as they drew closer, the noise of hundreds of people filtered to them. Pushing the door open, they did not attract any attention as they decided to mingle but stay close to one another. It wasn't long before they ran into two familiar people.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron called in surprise. The plump Molly Weasley and tall, balding Arthur Weasley turned in shock. 

"What are all of you doing here?" Molly asked as the troupe came closer. Each teenager touched their arm where the phoenix mark was located. "You joined?" she asked faintly. Ron nodded grimly.

"We joined because of Harry, Mum," Fred offered cryptically, an unusually serious expression present on his freckled face. 

"Harry? What does Harry have to do with anything?" The Minister looked around. "Where is Harry, by the way? He should be here," he finished with a frown. 

"It's because of Harry that we're here, Dad," Ginny replied, seriousness present around her as well. The parents looked at one another in confusion but before they were allowed to inquire further a sharp voice sounded over the noise of the crowd. 

"This meeting will come to order!" McGonagall's command was obeyed as the mingling peopled moved to take seats at the student house tables, the Weasleys, Neville, Hermione, Draco and Evelyn sitting together in the middle of the Gryffindor table. When it had become reasonably silent the woman went on. 

"Members of the Order, you will notice that some of our number is missing. The head of this council, both threes and twos. All but one of them is here in this castle though incapacitated. Harry Potter-Snape-Dumbledore was kidnapped this afternoon by Voldemort or a group of his Death Eaters, we are uncertain of which at this time. It is our job to find and retrieve him at all costs. If you are not currently on an assignment consider this your new one. That is all the information we have at present moment in time, we will have another meeting soon. Adjourned." The gathered people got to their feet, talking among themselves of possible plans of action, heading in groups out of the castle. The elder Weasleys lagged purposefully behind for the chance to speak to their children and friends. 

"Is Harry really gone?" Molly whispered, her eyes tearful. The eight teenagers nodded. She let out a choked sob and turned to her husband who held her tight. 

"Damn that child's luck, why does everything seem to happen to him?" Arthur cursed as he tightened his hold on his wife. 

"That's what we'd like to know," Moody's voice cut into their conversation as he and McGonagall approached. "That kid attracts more trouble than a festering carcass does flies." Arthur winced.

"Thanks for that image, Mad-Eye," he said dryly. The older man grunted then straightened slightly as he spotted someone familiar approaching them. 

"Ah, Tonks, good." The short woman had a pale, heart-shaped face and dark, twinkling eyes. Her short, spiky hair was a mish-mash of purple, blue and green. She raised an eyebrow at the old Auror and snorted.

"Nice to see you too, Mad-Eye, glad to know you're still your old, paranoid self." Moody growled before turning to the others though by the position of his magical eyes he was still watching the witch behind him. 

"This is Nymphadora---"

"How many times must I tell you? Don't call me that," The woman hissed.

"---Tonks who prefers to be called Tonks only," the man finished in amusement. The woman rolled her eyes. 

"Only you would find that name funny, _Alastor_," she bit back before coming forward to shake the teenagers' hands. "Pleased to meet all of you though I wish it were under better circumstances." The twinkle in those dark eyes seemed to dim as she mentioned the reason she was present. The eight nodded. 

"Tonks will be doing some rather delicate spy work---" Moody began.

"Would I be doing anything else?" Tonks wondered.

"---as she is a Metamorphmagus. She will be able to get places the rest of us can't." The woman nodded, serious expression creasing her face. 

"Damn straight and I intend to get my commander back."

"Harry was your commander?" Neville asked in astonishment. Tonks nodded again, small smile now present.

"The best damn one we ever had and I don't intend to lose him this easily." She saluted Moody. "So long, Mad-Eye, I'm off. Want to begin right away." With a crisp about face she marched out of the Hall. 

"I believe I'll take my leave as well, Minerva, Minister," he nodded to both as well as the teenagers before following Tonks in her tracks. 

"Poor Severus, Seri and Albus, this must be devastating to them," Molly said. There was a whisper of cloth and a voice emerging from the shadows. 

"It is, but I think you might be able to help." From the corner emerged Seleyna, her silver hair flowing around her in great, straight waves. "Children, it is best if you head off to bed; Artemis will discuss what he wants you to do later, all right?" They nodded and followed the woman's instructions, all a bit on the tired side. When they were gone, the silver-haired woman turned her attention back to the elder Weasleys. 

"You are Molly Weasley, are you not?" The other woman nodded. "We have not met, my name is Seleyna. I am Albus Dumbledore's...soul-bonded." She smiled at their startled expressions. "It is not widely known that he has one. The poor dear doesn't even know himself." The smile turned sad. "Mrs. Weasley---"

"Molly, please," the other woman corrected immediately. 

"---Molly, I understand you have been trained as a full medi-witch?" The red-haired woman nodded. 

"It was necessary as we were running short and I volunteered. Why?" 

"First, I believe Minerva has something to ask you." Seleyna nodded her silver head to the silent witch. Minerva cleared throat. 

"In order to allow the twins to leave Hogwarts we need someone to tend to the Hospital Wing, would you be interested?" Mrs. Weasley nodded at once, not hesitating in the slightest. 

"Yes, of course, anything I can do to be help." 

"Then would you be able to..." Seleyna started only to hesitate. "Would you be able to check on them, Albus, Severus, Seri and Kit? There were no healers or other medical personal to check on them earlier," she finished. Molly again agreed without giving it another thought. 

"Let's do so now." 

***

The room they entered was silent except for the sounds of soft breathing. Seleyna and Molly (Arthur and Minerva had opted to remain outside) moved as quietly as possible, not wishing to disturb the two sleeping forms. It was stifling hot in the bedroom and Mrs. Weasley wondered how the two slept at all. Both she and the silver-haired woman pulled up chairs, watching them sleep. Severus was draped over his father's chest, head tucked under his chin. His hair was mixed with Albus' beard in a strange but balanced storm of white, black and auburn. One of Severus's hands was curled in the beard, keeping a firm hold. The other arm was draped carelessly over the side. Albus' arms were secure around his son's waist as if he were trying to draw him even closer. Both were bare of clothing from the waist up and seemed quite comfortable in their tangle of arms and legs. Only the telltale lines of pain around their eyes stated otherwise. Thankfully the pain had no "physical" cause.

"We couldn't think of anything else to do so we put them to sleep, feeling that it would be best for now," Seleyna said quietly. Molly nodded as she took her healing orb from her bag, running it over the two. All tests came back normal, only showing extremely high level of stress and brain activity. When she reported this the other woman did not seem surprised. 

"They're probably trying to reach for Harry through their bond but I think they're going to find that hard to do." She pointed at Severus's hand where the Trinity mark glowed faintly. Molly leaned in for a better view and saw that...

"The gold seems a bit faded," she remarked and the other woman nodded.

"That's why I believe they will have trouble reaching my grandbaby." Molly reached out and drew the other woman into a hug as the ocean blue eyes closed and a sob wrenched through her. 

"Oh God, my grandbaby, my poor grandbaby." The repetition continued as Mrs. Weasley offered what comfort she could. Eventually the tears died away and Seleyna drew back. 

"Perhaps you should get some sleep as well, Seleyna; it has been a trying day for all of you. I can go check on the twins alone." The silver-haired woman nodded her thanks and transfigured the chair she had been sitting in into a cot. At Molly's raised eyebrow she explained.

"I want to let them be, they need one another at the moment. I will be fine." The red-haired mother nodded and rose silently, tucking the other in as she struggled with the covers, her eyes already dropping closed. Seleyna managed a thanks before sleep completely claimed her.

***

Several hours later, or so Harry assumed as he had no means of telling time, while he was trying to sleep (a fruitless act) Voldemort returned. 

"Hello, Potter!" Gods he sounded to cheerful. 

"Sod off, you fucking bastard!" The fire mage returned with snarling venom. There was that damn chuckle again. 

"Showing your temper, I like that. I'm just here to check up on you---"

"You have, now go the bloody hell away!" Harry broke in with a growl. The dark lord continued, ignoring his comments. 

"---and to begin your conditioning." Despite himself, Harry was curious. What sort of conditioning was the evil lord talking about? Would the creature have to come to him to do it? If he did, Harry thought with the first ray of hope since this had began, it would be his chance to get away. Then the boy began to wonder if the dark lord could read his mind when he spoke next. "No, Potter, I don't have to be in contact, that would be rather hard to do," Voldemort went on. Harry lashed out, striking the solid surface above him. 

"Why!" he yelled. "Where the hell am I?" His outburst was met with a tsk. 

"Dear me, Potter, you _still_ haven't put it together? I had assumed your deductive skills were better than that. Smell the earth around you." That only added to the teenager's anger and he again struck out, ignoring the pain that shot through his hand as he did so. 

"Why the hell do you keep telling me that? Why do I have to 'smell the earth around' me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Voldemort's voice turned a tad annoyed. 

"Think, Potter, smell the earth, hear the worms crawl around you, the scent of rotting corpses in the next plot." Harry, trying to think through his anger, suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No," he whispered desperately. The chuckle returned, its amusement restored in abundance. 

"Ah, now you see. Don't worry, Potter, you'll be fine. The great Harry Potter in a coffin, six feet under. Oh how many times I have wished for you to be where you are now. But," Voldemort sighed, returning to the original topic, "now, things have changed, you and I have changed. Now I see there is a greater purpose for your existence, a greater destiny for us both and I intend to see it full-filled." Harry, his eyes tightly shut and his thin form shaking with suppressed rage, summoned his last defense, feeling the Barice Unicorn rise from within him. 

"Potter-Snape-Dumbledore," he hissed. His eyes suddenly flew open. "My name is Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore!"

  
  
  
  


  


Above him, standing over the fresh grave, Voldemort smiled as the flaming unicorn reared and charged, baring down upon him. The tip of his yew wand moved a fraction and a barrier sprang up between them, halting the beast in its tracks. With a frustrated snort it pranced up and down it, racking its horn across the invisible barrier and kicking it with its hind legs. Another slight motion and the animal found itself trapped inside an invisible cage that began to shrink even as it formed. The unicorn screamed in outrage and used any means to fight back but to no avail. Slowly the beast was forced to the ground, lying on its side as the cage molded itself to it. Voldemort smiled, enjoying watching the unicorn's weak struggles. 

"Now really, Potter, must you keep this up? I know it only causes you unnecessary pain."

  
  
  
  


  


In the coffin below, Harry was stuck in a similar position as his flaming protector, unable to breath. He had to release it, the dark lord was forcing his hand. With a silent cry he drew the Barice Unicorn back inside himself and immediately relief spread through his limbs.

  
  
  
  


  


Above, the dark lord smiled as the creature disappeared, knowing he had won that battle with little effort. He clapped his hands together, very pleased with himself. 

"Very good, my dear boy, very good. Now it is time to begin your conditioning." From deep within his robes he drew a crystal phial. The liquid within was red and thick, like blood. Indeed it did contain some blood, his own. Before he was able to uncork it, the fire mage's voice drifted back up to him. 

"What," gasp, "are you going to do to me?" Voldemort allowed himself a fond smile, one only seen during times he tortured, and popped off the cork, emptying the contents over the grave.

"You will see, Potter, you will see."

  
  
  
  


  


The teenager's brow furrowed in confusion. What did the dark lord mean? And, for that matter, what was that sound? It reminded him of rain water dripping down a drain, or seeping through the ground in this case. It was obvious it was not water, however, when it struck the top of the coffin. The hiss caused him to start, his mouth opening a fraction to allow a drop of the liquid in. He sputtered, gasping as it burned down his throat. Whatever effect it was to have on him it began immediately; his scar felt like it was splitting his head in two. His body lifted in a painful arch, a scream tearing from his lips. It was as if a beast with sharp claws were ripping into his brain, determined to reduce it to shreds. His scream increased in both volume and intensity; blood began to flow from his nose. Harry clawed at the wood above him, leaving deep gouges behind and tearing his fingers. Merlin, all he wanted was it to stop! For it to be over! For it...! And as abruptly as it began, the pain ceased, leaving him a boneless heap of occasional jerks and spasmodic twitching. He didn't even have the energy to groan as he stared into the darkness, wishing not for the first time to be home with his father. 

~Snape can't save you now, Potter, no one can, not even that fool Dumbledore. You are all alone and under my control.~ Voldemort's voice did not echo through the coffin as it had before but his skull instead, multiplying his hellish headache ten-fold. Mustering what energy he could he mentally glared, informing the dark lord of just what he thought of him. The evil wizard only laughed, sending him another wave of blind agony through his tortured brain.

***

Severus woke with a snap, flashes of sympathy pain coursing through his body. Allowing himself to groan he closed his eyes and attempted to process where he was. He noticed at once he was comfortable (aside from the odd twitches of phantom pain) and did not wish to move (at least not yet). From his estimations he was bare of a shirt (not that he minded) and laying across a very warm chest. He did not have to open eyes to know he would see the white and auburn beard (which he had his fist buried tightly in) for he knew the soothing litany of the heart beat as well as his own. His body automatically relaxed but tensed again when he felt tremors running through his father's body. Lifting up a bit he saw the tears and lines of pain around the tightly shut eyes. Brushing the tears away he placed a light kiss on the man's forehead, willing him to forget his pain, if only briefly. It seemed his wish was granted and Albus sighed, his arms loosening. Carefully extracting himself from his father's hold, Severus rose from the bed, pattering quietly to the bathroom. On his way back into the room, he finally noticed the sleeping form on the cot. With a wave of his hand, Seleyna was transferred to the bed and Severus smiled when his father curled against her.

Deciding he could no longer sleep the Potions Master drifted to the window, pushing back the curtains to watch the storm. The wind drove the rain mercilessly into the windows, blocking the view of anything else. Some part of him knew that he was causing it, or, at least, part of it. He ran his fingers over the cold, clear surface, watching the droplets slide down the glass. He was completely oblivious to the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly a familiar warm body curved to his, slender arms snaking around his waist. He did not have to look to know who it was.

"Loveling," he whispered. The healer's warm cheek pressed to his back, her hair tickling his skin.

"Dear heart," she answered in kind. How long they remained that way neither knew but eventually Severus pulled her to sit on the window seat next to him. 

"Why aren't you in bed?" Seri asked as she leaned against his broad chest. The dark-haired man shrugged. 

"Couldn't sleep any more and I thought mother should be by father for a while. And you? What about Kit?" 

"Couldn't sleep either. Kit's wrapped around Artemis; I put him in the bed when I found him sleeping in the chair beside it. I thought it would do them some good." She glanced up to see him staring pensively out the window.

"Severus, are you all right?" Her soft voice seemed to bring him back to reality and he blinked, looking into her forest eyes. 

"Yes, I'm fine," he whispered, not sounding very convincing. Her eyes hardened.

"Liar. You will not be all right until our son is home again and you know it." She immediately softened and looked away, astonished by her own outburst. The Potions Master placed a hand under her chin and turned her head back. 

"Neither will you," he added with a hint of a sad smile. Seri fought the tears that threatened to spill and won, allowing a small smile to break through. 

"The only reason I haven't already left to look for him is because of you," she admitted, lacing her fingers with his, "I want to find him; I have to find him! He's my baby, Severus, he's my baby." Now the tears won out and a choked sob escaped before she fell silent. He gave the hand a squeeze. 

"The same for me. If you were not with me now I would likely be flying through the storm or something equally as insane." Again silence. Seri suddenly sat up, facing her husband. 

"Then let's go together, right now." He smiled. 

"You read my mind."

  
  
  
  


  


Minutes later a silver phoenix glided out of the Entrance Hall, a large white tiger shadowing him from the ground. They entered the Forbidden Forest, ignoring the ominous flashes of lightening and threatening rumble from overhead. Sureves touched the ground, becoming human once more. Whispering to the tiger he pointed out the fire mage's magic trail. Neither had expected to find such a thing but apparently it existed, almost made for them to follow. That they did until the came upon the clearing they had seen earlier through their son's eyes. Both let out a whimper as the memories assaulted them and Severus put an arm around the feline's neck, nuzzling her ear. Tigress returned the comfort before pulling away and putting her nose to the ground, sniffing for anything unusual. It wasn't long before she found her son's staff buried in the wet snow. Taking it into her mouth, she turned to see her husband levitating the cold, wet corpse of Cho Chang. The silent signal to return to the castle was obeyed and they tromped through the rain, soaked to the skin.

Waiting at the entrance with warm, dry towels were Albus, Seleyna, Kit and Artemis Severus placed the stiff body on the Ravenclaw table and accepted the warm towel from his father. The Headmaster magically dried the two's clothes and began to towel dry his son's hair as Seleyna fussed over the Potions Master and the Healer. Albus tapped his chair at the staff table and it expanded into a rather comfortable looking couch. Seri and Severus were sandwiched in the middle with Albus and Seleyna beside the Potions Master, Kit and Artemis beside Seri. For a long time they sat together, staring at the body of the Ravenclaw and Harry's forgotten staff. 

Severus knew they were losing him, the more they delayed the less the chance of them finding his son alive. 

His son, how ironic that only a matter of months before he wouldn't even have considered giving the Gryffindor the time of day. Now that had all changed, time had changed them and Destiny had brought them together but would Fate deign it necessary to take his fire child away before that destiny was filled? If there was one thing Severus had learned in his life it was to look after himself, even after his time with the Headmaster. One did not grow up as he had, ridiculed, beaten, looked down upon and neglected to suddenly change over night, it just did not happen. He knew it would take years of living with and around the Headmaster to change his thinking and reverse his natural responses but at least it had a good start. 

Harry had almost the same upbringing as himself only with minus one factor that had made the Potions Master so bitter: parents. Severus had only wanted the love and acceptance of Salazar and Jasmine and it had taken him till he was seventeen to realize that would never be possible for they cared nothing for him except that he would carry one the family name. Not all the Snapes had been like that as his aunt had told him wonderful stories of his ancestors fighting to the death in battles to preserve the Light. So he carried the name Snape proudly, in the memory of his forefathers, not his parents. 

Harry had realized, as he had told Severus, at an early age that he would never gain the love of the Dursleys, that he was merely the bane of their existence. He had accepted that and dealt with it using that Gryffindor strength and courage Severus found so amazing. He did not allow it to make him bitter as Severus had allowed and for that alone the child was to be commemorated. It had, however, left the child emotionally insecure on so many levels that the Potions Master knew they had only begun to unwind the problems his son had. 

Now Harry was being torn from what he had come to depend on for stability: his family. He counted on them for his firm base in life, the knowledge that he could turn to them any time and they would never judge him, only try and help. Voldemort was going to try his best to damn that to hell and make the child his puppet, Severus knew this, deep within his heart, he knew it was going to happen. 

So how was he supposed to stop it?

"He is trying to break Harry away," The Potions Master stated quietly, though he had a feeling the others had come to this conclusion. "Voldemort will wear him down until there is nothing left then rebuild him as he see fits." He dug the heel of his hand into his black eyes, not commenting when Albus' beard fell over his shoulder. 

"Don't blame yourself, Severus," his father warned. The Potions Master sighed, leaning against the man. He just did not understand, he had never led the kind of life Harry and Severus himself had led. It was typical to blame oneself for what you had no control over and then let that guilt and anger fester. He could not, and would not blame anyone else.

"Who else do I blame? If only I had kept him closer, paid more attention to what was happening to him then..." He trailed off when his father's arms tightened around him. 

"No," he stated firmly. He would not let Severus fall into this well of self-loathing and guilt for fear that they would lose him as well. "You could not have predicted this, it was supposed to happen." He turned his son till they locked eyes. "We cannot protect them from the world, Severus, and not let them live their own lives." The Potions Master could see the man clearly spoke from experience and rightly so. How many times had he rushed head long into the danger without so much as a thought for those he left behind? More than he'd care to count or admit. Turning his gaze away from the cerulean orbs he chose instead to stare at the glittering red eyes of the phoenix head on the staff. Was it just his imagination or had they lost their spark? Dully he allowed his body to slump into sleep, knowing he would not be able to do so in the days to come.

***

"Master, are you sure this is the most wise course?" Lucius asked of the man before the fire. There were two chairs placed before the onyx fireplace; one was occupied by the dark lord; the other was empty. All the same the elder Malfoy knew he would not be welcome to sit, that privilege was being saved for another. 

"Do you doubt my judgment, Lucius?" the hissing voice held hints of amusement as he watched the blonde man squirm. 

"Never, my lord, I merely fear for your safety, as do many of the other Death Eaters," Lucius replied hastily. Voldemort smiled at the answer and Malfoy suppressed a shudder. 

"There is no need to fear, the connection I've widened with Potter is one way: from me to him. I planned this carefully, Lucius, and it is flawless. I will feed Potter my thoughts and emotions , twisting them until he doesn't know were he ends and I begin. I will control him, turn him into a serpent." The dark lord stroked Nagini's head and she flicked her tongue in pleasure. "Dumbledore can't kill him, Potter's his grandson. Snape can't kill him, Potter's his son. It's the perfect trap for Potter will have no such inhibitions and destroy both of them and all of Hogwarts." Voldemort let out a high, cold laugh that echoed through the manor. Lucius nodded nervously, not daring to join the man's merriment. 

"Take this," A potion was suddenly thrust into his hand, "pour it over our guest's grave. This one will manipulate his dreams to the point he won't know if he's sleeping or not any more." The blonde man clutched the bottle in his hand and bowed before beating a quick exit. The dark lord stared into the dancing green flames, a small smile finding its way to his reptilian face. Yes, the fun was about to begin.

  
  
  
  


  


Lucius growled as he made his way toward the cemetery. This was going to backfire, he just knew it. Any plan that involved _not_ killing that Potter brat was a bad one in his opinion. But trying to convert him to their side---it was pure insanity! Somehow, some way Potter would mess this up and all of them would be in a deeper pile of shit than they had ever been in. It was not as though he wasn't biased; he _knew_ it was Potter that had been that unicorn that had taken his son. Damn that boy; Draco was supposed to be the one in that coffin, he was supposed to go through this, not Potter. But since he had lost his son, for which he had been severely punished by the dark lord, the man had focused on finding another he could mold. That had been when he had set his sights on the Potter boy. Of course, choose the only person who would be the most difficult to get a hold of. But then again, who else would the dark lord use? No other; he wanted Potter.

So the careful planning of executing this suicidal retrieval had begun. Most of it had been done by the elder Snapes and Voldemort, Lucius had had little to do with it. His part only came when Chancer Chang offered his daughter as bait. That had been a bit difficult; the girl was reluctant to help Voldemort so it was thought _he_, Lucius Malfoy, should be the one to approach her. He had, and she had fallen head over heels in love with him. Lusting after him, really, but the results were the same: he asked her to pursue Harry, drawing him into a trap and she had done so beautifully thereby outliving her usefulness. As it was, her continued existence would have been dangerous to the success of the 'larger' plan. So he killed her and faced hell later from Chancer. He'd calmly explained to the man that it had not been his choice but duty to silence the girl and if he didn't like it then he could kiss his ass.

He'd been tempted, oh so tempted to strangle the boy as he lay there helpless but could not, knowing it would have been his neck in the noose if he had. He would get his chance, he knew for sure that he would, all he had to do was be patient.

Standing over the grave he reflected that this was not a bad place for Potter---if only he were truly dead! Ah, but those dreams would have to be saved for another day. He glanced at the newly placed headstone and could not suppress a grin. _H J P-S-D. Forgotten and forsaken by family and drawn into the arms of the enemy._ Yes, very fitting indeed. Wrenching the cork from the vial he up-ended it, spilling the contents over the dirt. Not being absorbed as any other liquid would, it pooled together before _burrowing_ into the ground, seeking its victim. Salazar's potions equaled and, in the area of lethal poisons, surpassed his son's. There was no doubting the man's talents, he was a master at his art. He shuddered, eternally glad he was not in Potter's shoes at the moment, before turning back toward the lavish manor. 

  
  
  
  


  


Harry tossed fitfully in his sleep, cursing whenever he struck the wood of the coffin. Gods he had never been claustrophobic (a side-effect of living in a cupboard for ten years) but this was purely suffocating. Finally forcing his brain to relax his eyelids fell closed, plunging him into a whole knew type of darkness. He was oblivious, therefore, of the new potion that was seeping into the small, wooden structure and his only reaction to it dropping on his skin was to mumble and rub at the spot, effectively helping the potion to soak in faster. Instantly new dreams took hold, the ones of him flying peacefully having been banished, and paralyzed him.

(Dream)

The fire mage glanced around in confusion. His father's potions classroom; how in hell did he get here? Last time he checked he had been a _coffin_ six feet _underground_. But hadn't he tried to go to sleep? Perhaps he had succeeded and this dream was his reward. Smiling to himself he sank down on one of the unoccupied stools and rested his chin on his fists. As though this action were the trigger a scene appeared before him. With a jolt he recognized it: this was the first class he'd ever had with his father as a first year! Gods, he remembered how terribly frightening not to mention intimidating the man had been. And cold---burr---he'd been like an iceberg, so distant and unreachable. He watched from the teacher's desk as Snape (as he found it hard to conceive this man was his _father_) called roll. Harry winced as the man paused at his name. 

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new--_celebrity_." Even now that tone made Harry blush with embarrassment. He _hated_ being singled out because of his fame, his father knew that. This Snape, however, had yet to learn that. Apparently he was not the only one affected by the Potions Master for the first year version of himself blushed as well though he ducked his head to hide it. Harry rolled his eyes as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind their hands. Merlin, his cousin had been like that at one point, hadn't he? Hard to imagine really. On second thought, he contemplated wryly as the young Draco gave the equally young Harry a superior smirk, perhaps not _so_ hard to imagine. The blonde had been quite a prat. 

"Potter!" The shout of his name snapped the mage from his ruminations and he watched as the man swept down upon the unsuspecting first year. Harry could not help but shiver at the malicious glint in Snape's eye. "What would I get," he continued, "if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 

"The Draught of Living Death," the mage whispered. Yes, it was easier to remember now that he had changed his study habits but by the look on the little Gryffindor's face, he had absolutely _no_ clue what the professor was talking about. When he finally made this clear the Potions Master clicked his tongue in disappointment though there was a distinct triumphant gleam in his eye. Damn, Harry thought as he shook his head, slightly put off by the man's behavior, he was a greasy git. 

'It's amazing we have gotten to the point we have, truly it is.' 

"Let's try again," the man continued and the fire mage groaned. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" 

"In the stomach of a goat, where else, at the top of Mt. Everest?" Harry quipped back sharply, faintly annoyed. All right, more than faintly, he thought as Snape hovered over the first year, adding to the pressure already present. Harry could sense that his younger self was bursting to tell Snape off but didn't dare, at least not yet. Again the boy admitted to having no knowledge of what the man spoke of which only made a faint smile cross the sallow face. Merlin, he had never noticed that before, the man was truly enjoying humiliating him! With a deep breath he steadied his thoughts. If anything this should provide amusement but for it to do that he needed his father beside him, lamenting how big a git he had been back then. But he was not; the only Snape that was present was the one before him. 

"Tell me then, Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane." 

"I don't know, sir," the young Harry admitted. "But it seems as though Hermione knows, why don't you ask her?" The fire mage chuckled, knowing he never been allowed to before and was joined by a few people, very few people. Yes, it had been a bold comeback, one that was not only stupid but dangerous. Bit reckless he had been back then; hell, he was still reckless he just didn't show it as much. Wait, damn, hadn't his recklessness gotten him into this situation in the first place? Well, couldn't contest that fact. 

"Rather horrid to you, wasn't he?" the rich, deep voice jolted Harry from his thoughts, causing him to fall from his stool. Before he hit the floor, however, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. After taking a breath he allowed the other to place him back on the stool before looking at the person. His eyes nearly fell out of his head. It was Voldemort, only he looked as he had years ago. It seemed as though he was fresh from school though his red eyes gleamed, contesting that fact. The man smiled at his bug-eyed expression and pushed an errant lock of black hair from his face, returning his attention to the scene before him. Harry, having successfully gathered his wits about him, leapt away, throwing up his hands to cast a spell. Whatever reaction this was obviously supposed to have did not take place and the dark lord chuckled at his even more surprised expression. 

"Your mage magic doesn't work in these dreams, Harry, you should know that by now." The fire mage was not put at ease by the other's words and tried again with equal success. "I wasn't lying, you know. You ought to sit down and watch, this only gets better, or worse depending upon how one looks at it." He gestured towards the class. Seeing that the man was making now threatening moves he grabbed a near by stool and sat down, keeping one eye on the dark lord and the other on the students. He watched as Snape stalked the isles, criticizing everyone but Malfoy.

"Rather a nasty old git, isn't he?" Voldemort made the comment as he turned slightly to the other. Harry growled, lifting his chin defiantly.

"And you are a monster, what right do you have to pass judgment on him?" The dark lord raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled, leaning back against the wall behind him. 

"True, very true. Don't you remember what it felt like to be humiliated by him?" Before Harry could answer, Voldemort went on. "Perhaps it would be easier if you were over there and not here." Harry opened his mouth to spout out a retort but the dark lord snapped his fingers, cutting him off. A loud whoosh filled the fire mage's ears and he found himself being jerked back by his navel. His mouth opened to yell but his voice would not work. After a few seconds of what seemed to be fusion it stopped, leaving him extremely disoriented. 

"Potter, quit day-dreaming and pay attention!" Harry started and craned his neck up to look into the Potions Master's hard, cold eyes. The lips were tight with suppressed anger and the sour expression was very much present. 

"Professor!" He gasped, surprised by the high voice that issued from his mouth. Before the man could answer Harry whipped around to where he had been sitting moments before. Voldemort was still there though now there were ingredients and cauldron before him; he seemed to be brewing the same potion as the rest of the class. 

"What did you do?" He demanded. Voldemort did not spare him a glance as he worked on cutting his roots. 

"I merely felt that it would be good for you to remember what it was like not so long ago," He answered in a clipped tone, obviously not wanting to be interrupted. The Potions Master loomed over the first year, looking in the direction where the boy was attempting to burn holes through the wall with his eyes. 

"What are you looking at, Potter, and who are you talking to?" He asked suspiciously. Harry ignored him and marched up to the teacher's desk where the dark lord sat and pressed his hands on its top, leaning forward.

"Why in hell are you even here? Don't you torment me enough when I'm awake?" He wanted to know, ignoring the fact the Potions Master had moved to stand directly behind him. Voldemort have a small, resigned sigh and set his knife aside, leaning till he was nose-to-nose with the Gryffindor. 

"Because I'm going to show you the truth, Potter. About Snape, about everyone." Before Harry had the chance to reply, he found himself jerked roughly back by a strong hand and spun around. He then found himself staring deep into the annoyed black eyes of Snape. 

"Potter, who the _hell_ are you talking to?" Harry glanced back and forth between the Potions professor and the dark lord. 

"He can't see you?" he wondered. Voldemort rolled his scarlet eyes. 

"Obviously." The answer dripped with an untold amount of sarcasm. The fire mage ignored that, a triumphant grin crossing his face. 

"If this is my dream then I can make him able to see you." His voice held definite smugness. Voldemort shook his finger at the student as if he were scolding him for saying something stupid. 

"This may be _your_ dream, Potter, but _I_ am very much in control." The Potions Master, tired of being ignored and irritated by the fact the boy continued to talk into thin air, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him. 

"Are you listening to me, boy; who are you talking to?" Harry's attention snapped back to the man and he clamped his onto his arms, pleading expression very much present. 

"Sir, you have to believe me, it's Voldemort!" Gasps rippled through the student mass and Snape's face went blank. 

"Potter, there is no one at my desk so quit spouting off fairy tales and return to your work or you will be serving detention." But Harry refused to release him.

"Father, please, he's there! He's right there!" The other students knew the Gryffindor had crossed the line when the annoyance around the man changed to anger in an instant. He then did something Harry thought he would never do. Raising his hand he delivered a stinging slap to the fire mage's face, sending him hurtling to the ground. 

"Don't you ever," he began, his limbs trembling with rage, "_ever_ call me father again. I am not your father!" His voice had risen steadily to a bellow as he continued to rant. Harry hardly listened but instead cupped his hand over the red mark on his cheek. He had hit him. Snape, his _father_ had hit him. 

'No, that wasn't father, it was...' Harry shut the voice out. Hot tears stung the back of his eyes but looked up sharply when Voldemort chuckled. A small smile graced the handsome face of the dark lord. 

"I warned you, did I not? I warned you I would show you the truth." Anger boiled up within the mage and he launched himself at Voldemort, intending to tackle him to the floor. But he forgot that he was eleven, not fifteen, and mis-judged, making it simple for the dark lord to catch him. Harry struggled against the iron hold that pressed him to the other's chest but to no avail. Voldemort whispered a spell and felt the child go limp. 

"Your magic may not work, but mine does," he said. He cradled the fragile child to his chest, stroking the right cheek with one of his long fingers and placed a fatherly kiss on the lightening scar as the ice mage had done so many times before. Yes, this boy would be his son.

(End of Dream)

***

When Remus and Sirius entered Hogwarts the next day it was to be almost choked by the somber atmosphere. The Defense teacher, fighting desperately to keep his eyes open, only wanted to return to his quarters to sleep. However, with Snuffles continuously nudging his hand, that seemed impossible. 

"What _is_ it, Snuffles?" He finally burst out, more than a bit irritated. The black dog let out a thin whine and barked once, looking toward the head table. Remus followed his gaze and frowned. Severus was in the Headmaster's chair and seemed extremely tired and both he and Seri were picking at their food, seeming to distracted to eat. As that in itself struck a cold cord within him, his sleepy mind began to wake, noting other things. The hall, though full of students, was extremely quiet and almost completely lifeless. It was as though someone had sucked the life and breath from the room. What the hell had happened?

He started when a hand fell on his shoulder. 

"We need to talk," Severus whispered softly in his ear, glancing down to include the Animagus in 'we'. The Defense professor nodded and followed the man out of the Great Hall and into a small room, the same one Harry had gone to during his fourth year. With a silent gesture the Potions Master directed Remus and the now human Sirius to the chairs before the fireplace before casting a silencing charm over the room. They waited and watched in concern and the ice mage began to pace. Finally when Sirius could take no more he snapped, "What is it, Snape?" The dark-haired man stopped and glanced briefly at them with pain-filled eyes before turning away. 

"Harry has been kidnapped," he replied shortly. At first it seemed his words had no effect, then their meaning sunk in. Before Remus could even think to stop him, Sirius leapt from his chair and crossed the room, grabbing the Potions Master's shoulders. 

"What do you mean Harry was kidnapped?" The ex-convict snarled. "When did it happen? Who took him? Answer me, Snape!" Severus stood unresisting in the man's vice-like grip. 

"It happened last night and Lucius Malfoy took him. Kit, Seri, Albus and I all saw it through his eyes." He blinked and lowered his head, his hair falling to curtain his face. "Whatever you do to me, Sirius, I deserve. I couldn't protect him. This is my fault, no matter what the others say, this is completely my fault." Sirius blinked in astonishment at the raw agony and self-loathing that he had seen in Severus's obsidian eyes. Up until this point he had not realized how much this man cared for Harry. Whether it was the memory of James that caused him to ignore it or the simple fact that he had not liked the man he was unsure but either way there was no denying it now. Severus Snape-Dumbledore loved Harry. The boy was his son, it was in his eyes and voice. Slowly he loosened his hold on the Potions Master's shoulders and lifted his chin, Sirius biting back a gasp at the raw emotions blazing from the very expressive orbs. 

"I don't blame you," he stated quietly but firmly, "What can we do to help?" He was rewarded with a brief, small smile before Severus took another chair beside the fire and beckoned Sirius to do the same. Whatever energy he had presented to them before disappeared before them as the man slumped in the soft cushions. With one finger he idly caressed the supple black leather. His already pale skin earned a new level of pallor as he shut his eyes and seemed for a moment to have forgotten them. When he did not speak, Remus leaned forward and touched lightly on the man's arm. 

"Severus, are you all right?" His tone betrayed his obvious concern; the Potions Master seemed stretched exceedingly thin. The werewolf ignored the impatient Animagus beside him as he tried to draw the dark-haired man back to the present.

"Severus," he called again. 

"I find myself lost without my child," the other whispered. Severus started, pulling himself from his thoughts and he straightened. Steepling his fingers he regarded the two, displaying the natural coolness of his character. 

"The entire Order is on the case but I think they will be benefited by you, Sirius, with your form. I would much prefer if I could send Remus with you to keep you in line and out of trouble but he has a commitment to the students here. I'm trusting you to employ caution and prudence, Sirius, none of us want to see you caught." The ex-convict, though slightly irritated, nodded solemnly, promising he would. One promise he had every intention of keeping. Severus nodded in approval and turned the DADA professor. 

"I need you to handle as much correspondence as possible. Can you do that?" Remus nodded immediately. Again Severus offered them a smile.

"Good. Go, Sirius." With a brief salute to the Potions Master although technically the man was his equal, not superior, he was let out by Remus. When the Defense professor turned back it was to find Severus glaring with such fierceness and anger at the fire that the flames actually seemed to dim. 

"I will find him, Remus," he vowed and the other shivered at the deadly conviction behind the tone. He was frightened, especially by what was said next.

"And I will make those who took him bleed." It seemed Severus Snape, the Death Eater, was speaking and Remus felt it wise to remain silent. 

***

(Dream)

Again Harry found himself free of his coffin but trapped within a cemetery, though not the one in which he was currently buried. It was familiar, painfully so as it was the same as where Voldemort had been resurrected. Beside him was Cedric Diggory who was drawing his wand. 

"Wands out you reckon?" the Hufflepuff asked even though he had already taken his out. Harry stared open-mouthed before backing away. 

"No, I mean yes! Take the cup, Cedric, leave now before it's too late!" The Hufflepuff stared at him incredulously, lowering his wand. 

"Are you all right, Harry?" he asked though the fire mage was no longer paying attention but searching the graveyard with his sharp green eyes. 

"Please, Cedric, I'm begging you, take the cup!" Still the Hufflepuff stared and Harry grew more frustrated, rounding on the other. 

"Go now or you'll be---"

"Kill the spare!"

"---NO!" 

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry, though standing directly in front of the other Hogwarts's Champion, could only stare in horror as the green light passed _through_ him and struck the Hufflepuff. Cedric's expression was frozen into open-mouthed astonishment as the light sucked his soul and he hit the ground at Harry's feet with a heavy thud. Harry stared in horror at the dead body, shocked numb by what he had seen. He did not even react when he was hauled by the scruff of neck to the familiar gravestone. Too late did he snap from his daze and struggle against Wormtail who was just tying the last knot in place. 

"You ba---" He choked to a stop when the black cloth was stuffed into his mouth. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus around the pounding in his head to glare at the wizard as the man puttered around the large black cauldron. The bundle was placed at the foot of the grave and Harry transferred his glare to it and the creature in the bundle stirred fretfully. It may have made his scar burn even worse than before but it was worth it. Nagini approached, circling the headstone below him and occasionally stopping to nuzzle the bundle before resuming circling. If the mage could he would have set the bundle on fire and watched in delight as the red, scaly creature shrieked in pain. If only. 

Harry gave himself a mental jolt. What was he thinking? Even after all Voldemort had done he would never torture him for pleasure in watching him squirm, writhe---the boy licked his lips in anticipation---jerk, twitch, _scream_...

The ceremony went according to Harry's memory with bone, flesh and blood. Before he realized it the dark lord was rising from the great cauldron and being robed by the weeping Wormtail. Harry watched dully as Voldemort grabbed Wormtail's arm and pressed one of the long, bony fingers to the red Dark Mark, burning it black. His hiss of pain was lost as the other Animagus gave a fresh howl. Voldemort let him drop and walked among the gravestones, talking to himself. Harry blocked out his words, the voice alone sending shots of immense pain that started at his scar and spread to the rest of his body. He was unaware of the Death Eaters apparating to the graveyard, approaching with caution brought on by sheer disbelief. It was all happening again, there was nothing he could do to stop it. In the distance lay the body of Cedric and though he was not faced that way, Harry could feel the lifeless eyes boring into him.

"Severus, my faithful servant." The fire mage looked up sharply, finding himself surrounded by Death Eaters. One in particular, the long black hair slipping around the white mask, offered a submissive vow to the evil lord. 

"Remove your mask, my brother," Voldemort commanded and to the boy's horror, it was the Potions Master. His astonishment must have been present on his face for the man gave him a superior smirk and actually _laughed_. Hatred sprung up like a wild forest fire, burning hotter than it ever had before in the dark-haired teenager's veins and he wanted nothing more than to see that _bastard_ screaming at his feet, begging him for mercy that he did not deserve. 

'No,' a small, quiet part of Harry thought in distress, 'Severus would not do this, it's just...' The voice was brutally squashed and the teenager continued to glare, entertaining many thoughts of torture for Snape. 

Voldemort smiled, placing a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder. 

"I do believe Mr. Potter doesn't _like_ you, my dear brother. Why would that be?" Snape glanced at the man for permission and received it with a nod. Striding with an almost _bouncing_ step, the man approached the gravestone Harry was tied to and removed the cloth from his mouth. 

"You traitorous bastard," he spat. "I'll enjoy killing you myself and damning you to the lowest bowels of hell," he promised. One black, elegant eyebrow rose. 

"Oh really? We shall see, we shall see."

(End of Dream)

***

Albus and Seleyna trudged wearily towards the man's tower, hoping they made it before they collapsed. Each time they returned to the castle with nothing to show but dead ends to show for their troubles was as frustrating as the last and too numerous to count. They would continue if they could but neither had the energy to perform even a simple unlocking charm let alone to carry on the search.

When they had made it into the Entrance Hall they had been met by Artemis and Kit, neither of who asked if they had found anything upon seeing their faces. It was a common ritual that was repeated ever three days when their turn came around again and they had begun to accept that they would come up empty-handed and return broken-hearted each time they left and returned. Harry had been gone a week and everyone was beginning to lose hope. 

Except Severus and Seri. Both worked tirelessly, pulling energy from only Merlin knew where and forging onwards with unrelenting stubbornness. Albus and the others were behind them one hundred percent, all determined to find the child no matter what state he was in. The Headmaster, though thoroughly exhausted by the combined weight of running the school (though Minerva was helping him with that) and searching for his grandson, found himself unable to sleep. Plagued by restlessness, Albus more often than not found himself pacing his office, brooding, and snapped at anyone who interrupted this act. He knew it was bothering his son greatly to see him like this but he knew for a fact Severus did the same in the dungeons.

The trip up the spiral stairs was gratefully brief and they entered the office, yawns wide enough to split their faces in half. On the couch of the sitting room was Seri, fast asleep. Sitting on the edge beside her was the Potions Master, the Staff of the Golden Phoenix held loosely in his hands. He took no notice of their entrance and as they got closer, they noticed Seri's fist buried in Severus's robes, effectively holding him in place. They pulled up an ottoman and shared it, watching as the man turned the staff over and over in his hands. Eventually he stood it upright and stared into the twin red stones, stroking the silver beak with his thumb. As he did this, Albus felt it safe to intrude. 

"Severus?" The other man made no immediate move to acknowledge him but his thumb stopped mid-stroke and he heaved a heavy sigh. 

"Severus?" Seleyna tried and was rewarded when the man lifted his head to look at them. Ever so slowly he raised his right hand, showing them the back of it. The two gasped in astonishment and disbelief. The gold section of the Trinity mark was gone and only a vague outline remained. The Headmaster quickly removed his glove and saw to his horror that his hand was the same. 

"Does this mean that...?" he trailed off. 

"Voldemort has broken our connection with him," Severus stated quietly and without emotion. Albus watched the obsidian orbs drain of every thing but immense sadness and grief. Then that too, drained away, leaving nothing behind but blank eyes and an expressionless face. Albus watched as Seri's hand released Severus's robe and the forest green eyes demand that he do something. The Headmaster did not have to be told twice as he tugged and cajoled the Potions Master into his lap, circling his arms around his waist. The dark head was pillowed against his father's chest so he could hear the faithful heartbeat. Seleyna hummed a tune while running her fingers through his hair. Seri sat up, watching in painful silence as they tried to comfort her husband. 

"He's withdrawing into himself," she warned in a whisper, reaching for one of his hands. "I can barely feel him." 

"Same here," Albus admitted. "Come on, Severus, don't leave us now, we need you. My child, my son, Harry needs you." They all shivered as the room's temperature noticeably dropped despite the fire blazing in a nearby fireplace.

"Severus, loveling, please! Think of your son! Think of me! Neither of us can survive without you!" Seri pleaded. Whatever reached the Potions Master through his grief-induce haze no one could be certain but the results were immediate. The room slowly began to warm again as Severus drew the cold within him. With one last shuddering breath it disappeared completely and life returned to those dark orbs. Severus blinked and glanced first at his father, then his mother and finally his wife. 

"I'm sorry I almost..." He sighed. "Thank you for not letting me death-will myself." Albus hugged him fiercely, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes. 

"You're welcome, my child, and thank you for not leaving us. Promise you won't ever?" The Potions Master buried his face in the hollow of the Headmaster's neck, absently stroking the hair of the soft beard. This simple action calmed the dark-haired man considerably. 

"Won't ever leave? Promise," he finished quietly, snuggling closer to Albus. Seri leaned over and whispered into Seleyna's ear before making a quiet exit. The silver-haired woman rose and with a quiet word and wave of her new wand the ottoman became a gently reclined rocking chair. Seleyna moved to the doorway, awaiting the other woman's return, leaving the father and son alone. Albus slowly rocked in the chair, singing in his deep bass voice. His song was not that of a human but a phoenix and held no words that the other understood but instead carried emotions: love, acceptance, understanding and hope. Hope, what they had lacked in the last week but it was still there, hovering around them, fluttering on tiny wings. The Headmaster drew it to him with his song, instilling it in his son. Severus listened with a gradually easing conscious, allowing his body to melt into the warm embrace. The music continued, swirling in almost tangible twists and colors around them. Albus, using two fingers, began to rub between his son's eyes. The touch was as comforting in human form as it was in the phoenix. Severus heaved a silent sigh and leaned into the touch, enjoying it to no end.

  
  
  
  


  


Seleyna continued to watch them, using the archway for support. So much pain emanating from her son, she could taste it on the air. He had been suppressing it within him, allowing it to eat away, leaving him hollow. The void would only be filled when Harry returned. A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see Seri had returned with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. They locked eyes for a moment before the healer moved on, approaching the two males. Whispering a command she pressed one mug into the Headmaster's hand and the other to her husband's, hovering over them while the drained them of their contents. Seconds later she had to catch the mugs as they fell from limp hands. 

"Sleeping Draught, simple but very powerful. If there is anything I have ever learned from living with Severus and my sister it is the use of almost every potion brewed and how to brew quite a few myself." Seleyna moved to stand beside the other woman, watching their men sleep. "This is the first time in a week since that first night that he has slept properly at all," Seri exploded softly, dropping her gaze to the floor. The silver-haired woman put an arm around the other's shoulders in a comforting hug. 

"Albus as well. All we can do is be there for them, be strong." Seri laid her head on the comforting shoulder, tears welling up in the green eyes. 

"How can I be strong for him if he doesn't want to live anymore?" she asked hoarsely. Seleyna looked down at the woman with pity. 

"Severus has many problems from his childhood and teenage years, hell, from his adulthood as well. It may take a lifetime to sort them all out, undo the damage Salazar, Jasmine, Voldemort and the Death Eaters have done to him so he can heal but believe me, he will heal. With all of us here to support him how can he not?" She stroked the healer's cheek and kissed to top of her head. "Have faith, child, have faith in your love, in the fact that it will pull you through this. Do not give up on our Severus just yet. I believe he still finds it hard to believe that you are there for just him and no other. He's not used to having something that is his alone where it is not immediately taken away from him. Give him time." The healer nodded.

"At night he watches me though he thinks I don't know. He watches as though he's afraid if he were to let his guard down I would disappear." She sighed miserably. "How am I supposed to fix that?" 

"You just show him that you are not going anywhere," Seleyna advised. This earned her a dry chuckle. 

"Yes, I suppose that's all I can do. But what about Harry? How can I fix our fire child? He has just as many problems as Severus plus the added weight of the world on his shoulder's being The-Boy-Who-Lived. And he bares it all only now he's being held by the one person who helped his life became a living hell. How am I to help him?" Seleyna was quiet for some time as she thought through what to say. 

"I believe you said part of it," she began slowly, "he bares great burdens with the strength of a phoenix." 

"But that's just it!" Seri cried in desperation, wanting to make the other understand. "He's not _just_ a phoenix he's a very fragile fifteen year old boy who has been deprived of the most basic comfort most of his life!" Seleyna squeezed the shoulders again.

"So deprive him no longer." 

***

Voldemort stood over the grave a week later, smiling in delight. The black roses planted in a border around the boy's grave had come into full bloom; it was time. Carefully he plucked three and dropped them into a black silk satchel, storing them in his robes. He would give them to Salazar later when he returned to the manor. But first he must add one last potion. Taking the phial of dark green liquid, he emptied it directly over where Potter's head should have been. The smile turned to a smirk of triumph as it seeped into the ground. It was only a matter of time now, Potter would be his. 

  
  
  
  


  


Below in the coffin, Harry lay as still as death, locked in his own mind. As the potion entered the coffin, his mouth opened automatically, allowing it to enter his body. Instantly new dreams took hold. 

(Dream)

Harry stared out the window of the Dursleys' car as scenes sped by. His Uncle Vernon had picked him up at King's Cross only minutes before, ending his fourth year at Hogwarts. Deep within his gut he knew what was going to happen and that there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it. So he let himself not be concerned and decided he would deal with it when it came. 

His uncle had been rather silent most of the trip, not a good sign in the teenager's opinion. He would rather have had the man yelling himself hoarse than not saying anything at all. That way he would be too tired to 'deal' with Harry. But it seemed the man was staying purposefully silent throughout the trip as though to save his energy for something else.

Harry knew exactly what that something else was.

Vernon parked the car in the driveway and quickly got out, the glare he settled on Harry told the boy he should do the same. But the teenager was in no hurry and waited until his uncle was in the house before he even opened the car door. There was no point in delaying it any longer, that could possibly make it worse. His steps were slow and heavy as though he wore lead boots as he entered the house. The second the front door was closed Vernon appeared behind him and latched onto his collar, dragging him toward the basement. 

"Time to give you some long overdue punishment, boy," the beefy man growled. Throwing open the door to the lower part of the house, the basement, Vernon easily tossed Harry down the stairs. The boy grunted with each impact of his body on the wooden steps and finally the cement floor. At that point he was not aware of much more than his body as it throbbed painfully in time with his heartbeat. He wasn't even allowed a smidgen of relief as Vernon's boot connected with his stomach that rolled him on his back. The door had been shut and an overhead light switched on. Harry squinted at the glaring light until his uncle loomed over him, blocking its full intensity and casting his face into shadow. 

"Well, freak, have you got anything to say for yourself before I deal with you?" His uncle asked with false curiosity. Harry felt bitterly betrayed by his voice when his mouth opened and a raspy, "Please don't," came out. Vernon's laugh was high and cold. 

"Please don't," the man mocked in a pitiful tone. "You truly are a worthless piece of shit, a waste of human flesh. Surely God could have found a more worthy creature to make than you; someone must be more deserving of life than you. Isn't that right, freak?" Harry, his meager defenses and confidence chewed up and spat out by this speech, sank into a depreciating mood, self-loathing. 

"Yes," he answered bitterly, hating himself more by the second. Vernon nodded as if this confirmed all of his suspicions. Walking to the wall he took down the one tool he had been waiting ten months to use on the teenager. Harry watched with growing fear and dread as he uncoiled the long leather whip. Vernon cracked it a few times experimentally over Harry's head before smirking at the boy. 

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" Oh he knew; Vernon had been threatening for years to 'take him to task' with a whip. Now it seemed as though he was going to make good on that threat.

Vernon's smile turned to a malicious grin as he witnessed the spark of fear in the boy's eyes. Oh, how he was going to love seeing that alabaster skin peel away in strips because of his new toy. To hear him scream, beg for mercy. The grin turned feral as he approached the quivering boy, whip raised over his head.

The next hour consisted of muffled cries of pain, the occasional crack of a whip and the dull thud of either a fist or boot colliding with a body. Above, the house went on as normal, as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Below, however...

"Say it, Potter, say it!" Vernon hissed, grabbing the man of matted black hair. Harry was in a very precarious position: he was on his stomach, his uncle had one knee digging into his kidneys as leverage and, using his hair, was practically bending the teenager in half. The teenager panted, gasps tearing from his tortured lungs and muscles screaming at the abuse of being pulled in the wrong direction. 

"Say it, Potter!" Vernon commanded again, yanking on the hair. Harry swallowed. He had to answer.

"I am a freak," he whispered. His hair was yanked once more.

"What was that, didn't quite hear you." The man taunted in obvious delight. The teenager ground his teeth in anger. Merlin's beard, the indignity of it all, could not the man leave him with some scrap of self-respect? Apparently not, if the pull on his hair and grinding of the knee in his kidneys was any indicator. 

"I'm a FREAK!!!" Harry bellowed, cursing the man into oblivion. Vernon smiled and shoved the boy's face into the floor, rising to his feet. 

"Good, boy, very good. You're learning your place." He moved away from the teenager as he continued to mumble to himself. 

"Pathetic," came the sneering voice off to Harry's left and he craned his aching neck to see his Potions Master standing not two feet away. 

"Severus," he called out weakly, reaching with one hand to touch the other, "help me." The plea was met with a condescending sneer. 

"Why should I help you, Potter?" he sniffed. "You're not even worth my time." A grin crossed the sallow face as the teenager trembled with anger. "Want to be careful, your uncle is coming back." Harry turned to see that indeed the man was approaching again. Suddenly a slender wooden object was pressed into his hand. A shout of "Use it, Harry!" spurred him into action. Rolling over he pointed the wand at his uncle. 

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. The green light left the wand and connected with Vernon's chest, freezing the look of total surprise on his face. When he hit the floor Harry allowed his body to collapse, letting the tension drain from him. Strong arms wrapped around his thin body and lifted him up, pulling him snug against a warm chest. For how long they remained that way, with Harry listening to the strange rhythm of the heartbeat and the person whispering soothing words while rocking him neither knew. Eventually, however, the boy found enough courage and energy to open his eyes and look up. He found himself staring deep into concerned scarlet orbs. 

"You," Harry whispered but made no move to break away. Voldemort briefly tightened his hold, a hug, before answering. 

"Me," he said decisively, his eyes running over the child's body in an attempt to access the damage. A contemptuous snort drew both of their attention and they glanced up. Snape was leaning casually against the wall, glaring down his nose at them. 

"Why didn't you help me?" The teenager asked in a small, accusing voice. How could the man allow him to be beaten before his eyes and do nothing about it? Snape rolled his eyes at what he considered to be a very stupid question. 

"Honestly, Potter, we've already been through this: you are not worth my time. In fact, I agree with your uncle, you are a waste of human flesh not to mention---" He was brought to a choking stop by the boy's next words. 

"Avada Kedavra!" he snarled, watching with distinct satisfaction as the light found its victim and the Potions Master fell to the floor, dead. Harry immediately dropped the wand and curled against Voldemort, crying for all he was worth. The man said nothing but offered what comfort he could to the poor child. Eventually the hear-wrenching sobs subsided and Harry lay against the warm chest, sniffing pitifully. 

"Feel better?" Voldemort asked quietly, stroking the boy's right cheek. Harry nodded then glanced up at the man fearfully. 

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" Voldemort shook his head and kissed the lightening scar. 

"Never, my little serpent, I will be there for you always." A smile grew on the dark lord's face when Harry sighed in content and laid his against the chest more fully. The boy was ready.

(End of Dream)

***

Voldemort opened his eyes and smiled, signaling to the Death Eaters. 

"Bring him up." The three men and one woman began throwing blasting spells at the spot. Dirt flew in all directions as the hole grew deeper. Finally the first spell hit the coffin, causing a deep, resounding thud. 

"Stop!" the dark lord roared, "do not damage it," he finished with a hiss. The four cowered away, bowing and apologizing. With a snort, the dark lord waved his yew wand and the remaining dirt vanished. Another wave caused the coffin to rise from the grave and follow the dark lord as he re-entered the manor. 

The quiet whispering in the room ceased as the dark lord entered followed by a dark mahogany coffin. They stood silent and watchful as the coffin was directed to the long rectangular table where it settled gently. As it did so, Voldemort cleared his throat, directing their attention back to him. 

"You all have been brought here today to witness a re-birth. What was once my enemy has now become my most trusted ally." He pointed to the wooden structure. "Inside this object is my heir. When we placed him inside he was Harry Potter but no more. Now, he has been changed, brought to his true destiny." He lifted his wand once more and the coffin lid creaked, as though it had been sealed for centuries and not half a month. Slowly, however, it obeyed and the lid lifted. 

"Rise, my child." As slowly as the lid a body rose from within. Many could not contain a gasp when they first viewed it. "Come out, child, allow us to view you fully," Voldemort commanded. The eyes on the creature were still firmly closed as it whispered a spell and elegantly floated out of the coffin and to the floor, gliding, bare feet making no sound, to stand before the dark lord. He bowed, murmuring "my lord," under his breath. Voldemort placed a hand on the cold cheek and lifted the child's head. 

"You do not have to bow to me, my serpent, never. Now," he took a steaming potion from Salazar Snape and offered it to the teenager, "if you drink this potion containing the elixir of black roses you will cement our bond as Father and Son, one that can only be broken by death. Do you accept?" The teenager took the cup and stated "I accept" before downing it all. The cup immediately slipped from his numb fingers, shattering on the floor. Overwhelming dizziness swept over him before eventually passing. 

"Rise, child, for you are no longer Harry Potter but Aries, the God of War and the one true heir of Lord Voldemort." Aries rose and with a quick twirl of his robe faced the rest of the room's occupants. His robe changed from a simple black to deep velvet green lined with silver serpents. With a flick of his wrist he tossed a lock of his waist-length black hair over his shoulder. The dark clothes gave the bleached-bone white skin an unearthly glow and revealed just how thin the body really was, the teenager having not eaten in two weeks. Eyelids finally lifted revealing depthless black orbs, burning with an inner fire of absolute power. All that marred that perfect skin was a tattoo of a snake firmly wrapped around a struggling phoenix. He raised an elegant eyebrow when he realised everyone was waiting for him to speak. With a feral grin he raised his hand over his head, a staff with a serpent's head appearing within it. 

"To the fall of Dumbledore, Snape, Hogwarts and all of the wizarding world!" he cried and the roar of approval sounded through the manor. 

***End of chapter 32***

First off let me say that the connection between Harry and the others is NOT broken, merely buried with what's left of Harry and since Aries is in control, no connection. THAT can never be broken. Stretched, bent, so thin that it doesn't even seem present (as it is now) but NEVER broken, just so you know.

A/N: All right, first of all, Harry only had those three dreams but the thing is they kept playing over and over again until they were drilled into his head and he couldn't remember how it went originally. The third one did happen to Harry when he went home to the Dursleys at the end of the fourth book (in my story anyways) and it was mentioned a while back in chapter 21 I believe, or whenever Vernon cornered him, it was mentioned. Though the ending was twisted, Sev never was there, that was part of the potion and Voldemort working. That staff he had at the end, well, you'll find out in the next chapter. 

2A/N: Er.......um.......I don't think I can really explain where all of this came from. The idea of the coffin came from LunaMist DarknessEclipse but I think that's about all that can be attributed to something other than my twisted brain. Though JK Rowling did help a great deal with the fifth book because it explained that Harry's connection with Voldemort goes both ways and that he can, if need be, be controlled through that connection. That's not what's happening here, but it close. 

3A/N: I'm surprised my muses allowed me to live to finish this. Well, I knew Lucius would but I didn't think Severus would last this long. _The only reason I've let you live is I'm planning on getting my fire child back and you're going to have to write it._ *smiles* He's got a point there, I'm the one that has to write it. Though, you know, I gave you all a BIG clue this was going to happen in the story but no one picked it up. You mean when he made those predictions a couple of chapters back? *nods* That and WAAAAAAAAAY back at the beginning of the story with a certain little nightmare Harry had. _Which one, he's had plenty thanks to you. _*smiles sweetly* I'm not telling! Have to figure that out on your own. 

Please Review! They are used to fuel my creative thinking and there fore make me write faster! Thanks for all the ones that you have bestowed upon this story and myself for previous chapters! All are appreciated!


	33. The Fall of a Phoenix or My Sacrifice

A/N: Well, it seems we have again arrived at another chapter. I apologize for taking so long with this one but I must confess that school has been keeping me very busy. They seem to be conspiring against me I tell you! Anyway, I must also confess that this was a hard chapter to write and most of it has been done in the last two weeks. Be thankful I have a computer class now where I can type freely for at least an hour otherwise this never would have been done! mutters Teachers and their work. Though I must admit that after reading "Frakenstein" there was some resemblance of it in here. A little bit anyway. 

Okay, I'm done, gone on and read!

Last chapter: Well since none of you killed me and instead demanded more I'll tell you. It picks up with Seleyna after they have hauled Severus, Albus, Seri and Kit from the hall and put them to bed. It is decided that they should call an Order of the Phoenix meeting that night in order to let everyone know what has happened and have them help find Harry. That is when Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, the Weasley twins, Evelyn, and Ginny are admitted to the Order. Mind you they don't do much that you hear about.

Mrs. Weasley checks up on the remaining members of the Star and discover that they are fine, if a bit stressed (nah, really?) and should feel better with rest.

It then switches to Harry in the coffin where he has his (ignore this, Monica, I'll have to finish it later as I can't remember how that chap was ordered.) Disclaimer: Never have I owned Harry Potter an never shall I. Nuff said. Don't own "My Sacrifice or "Bring Me To Life" either. Don't sue, just needed them. :p

Chapter 33- The Fall of the Phoenix or My Sacrifice

Severus sat silently contemplating the fire before him. This simple act always, especially of late, seemed to calm him as it reminded him not only of the love he had for his family but also for his lost son. The pain of his absent presence was no more tolerable and as sharp as the bite of a lion. But Severus had grown used to its presence as a part of him; a dark black hole in his heart that always seemed to be there, only growing in size, never decreasing. He knew without a doubt that eventually it would consume him and he would revert to the creature he had once been before he allowed the Headmaster to temper his anger, or the phoenix song to enter his body and free his mind. He would again be a soulless killing machine, an iceberg cut off from the world, as he had been between the times he'd learned of his parents' true intentions and when he'd returned, heartsick, to Albus. It may have only been one week, but that was enough.

Only days before he had felt himself close, within inches of touching his child, but it had come to nothing.

(Flashback)

The indistinct rumble of voices in the tavern muted the door's click. The group of non-descript tavern-goer's almost immediately separated once they were inside, heading to all corners of the establishment. The first managed to find a seat at a table alone, situated between two larger, noisier groups. The second went directly to the bar and proceeded to order a drink. The third heartily answered the call of another larger gathering and insinuated himself among them. All of them looked and seemed rather normal.

They were not.

Severus's pear green eyes quickly took in everything, gauging the situation.

Don't be so stiff, Severus, relax. Order yourself a drink even if you don't drink but for goodness sake try and look more natural! A bull frog would look better in your place at the moment. Seri chastised from her place at the bar. Her hair, now sporting shots of gray thanks to an Aging Potion, was twisted up into a simple bun on top of her head though there were wisps of it escaping, denoting she had been work afield all day. This community was mainly a farming one, everyone was involved in some sort of agriculture. Severus responded by slouching in the hard wooden chair and ordering some mulled mead from a passing tavern maid. While he waited he tapped his pocket twice.

Ready, Su Lin?

The cat within his pocket shifted. Ready as I'll ever be, ice master. Scanning the room once more to ensure everyone was sufficiently occupied, he tapped his pocket once. The black Veras cat leapt effortlessly out and vanished into the shadows, out to do her own reconnaissance. Just as his mead arrived another patron slid in the chair across from him with his own mug in hand.

"Rough day in the field, mate?" the man asked.

Severus studied him for a moment before answering, "Aye," and taking a swift gulp of his drink. The other was your average farmer, tall and hulking, light brown hair bleached by the sun and chocolate eyes. His clothes were dirty and even patched in a few places; the Potions Master found no reason to be threatened.

"New 'round 'ere?" Lewis, as the man told him his name, asked.

Severus bobbed his head. "Aye, jus' passin' through with me wife." He nodded to the chatting Seri at the bar. "We be goin' where the work be." Lewis hummed in understanding just as a voice pierced over the crowd.

"I be tellin' yeh I saw witches, a whole group of 'em!" The man slammed his hand on the table.

"Sure yeh did, Basil, sure yeh did," another man at the table said consolingly, "Now why dontcha sit and ge's so more mead, eh?"

Basil scowled and threw his mug on the table. "I'll not drink with blokes who think I be a lyin'!" he growled and started to stomp towards the exit. Severus, his heart pounding in his chest, let off a whistle that attracted Basil's attention and waved him to his table. He came grudgingly and growled out, "Wanta laugh at me too? Laugh at poor ol' Basil an' how he's lost his mind."

But the Potions Master shook his head and gestured to the extra chair. "I believe yeh. I wanta hear yer story."

Basil's whole countenance changed in an instant and he blinked in confusion and none to little disbelief. "Yeh do?" Severus nodded enthusiastically and glanced at Lewis who seemed caught between his own disbelief and curiosity, but it seemed he would stay.

Seeing that he would not be laughed at but listened to, Basil pulled up the chair and sat, leaning forward. "Two nights afore this I be walkin' home and that takes me past the town cemetery see? I pass it in the mornin' and evenin' ever day. Well while I was a walkin' I sees dirt flyin' through the air in the cemetery! Nows I think tha's awful strange as I knows no one has died lately. So I keep a walkin', my eyes glued to the cemetary and outa nowhere, up comes a coffin! It wasna being lifted by nothin' not one of the people around it even touched it. I was shocked, I stood there watchin' an' the whole lot of 'em disappeared in ta thin air, right before my eyes!" He stopped his tale and watched his companions to gauge their reactions. Lewis still seemed disbelieving but undeniably interested.

Severus's pear eyes flickered with hope, knowing that this was what he had been waiting for. Swallowing hard the Potions Master leaned forward. "Can yeh take us there?" he asked a bit hoarsely. Lewis shot him a startled look and Basil frowned.

"Us?"

"My wife and friend, would yeh be willin'?" Basil nodded glad that someone finally believed him. He did not worry about entering the cemetery.

Before they could rise, Lewis burst out, "Can I join yeh?" Severus blinked in surprise before nodding. The brown-haired farmer rose and followed them to the bar.

Severus tapped his wife on the shoulder. "Come on, Bessy, we be goin'." 'Bessy' glanced once at her husband and excused herself. After they collected Kingsley Shaklebolt, Severus let out a shrill whistle, startling Lewis and Basil. Almost immediately Su Lin appeared and leapt on the Potions Master's shoulder.

"That be yer beastie?" Basil asked.

The ice mage stroked the cat's dark fur and her eyes dropped closed a deep purr of pleasure rising from her throat. "Aye, she was. . . a gift, from me son." The tone in which he spoke clearly stated that the subject was closed. Both of the other farmers instinctively knew, though they knew nothing else about this man, he was not to be crossed, at all. His wife touched his arm, shaking him from his daze. He offered a brief smile to her before gesturing to Basil to lead them.

Out of the tavern and down the dirt road. Time seemed not to have passed here, as modern conveniences were practically non-existent. On either side of the road was pastureland that stretched for miles. Some had rows of wheat or some other grown products while others sported livestock. As they walked Basil continued to chatter, telling them everything he knew and more. By the time they arrived at their destination there was little doubt in either Sev or Seri's minds that they were onto something.

"This be it," Basil exclaimed as he opened the rickety wooden gate. The other four hurried through and allowed Basil to lead them to the spot. As they drew near it was obvious someone had been here none too recently. Dark black dirt lay in mountainous heaps around a deep hole.

"Looks like they were diggin' for sommat," Lewis commented.

"Seri," The hoarse whisper drew all of their attention, "come look." The Healer ignored the strange looks she was receiving from the two natives and moved to kneel beside her husband. Forest green eyes widened as she ran her fingers of the fine black granite. _H P-S-D. Forgotten and Forsaken by family and drawn into the arms of the enemy._

"We were too late. So close but too late." She nodded at his words and hugged his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Eh, was he a friend o' yer's?" Basil asked.

Severus turned his eyes back on the man, blazing with intense fury. To the man's astonishment they changed from light green to black in an instant. "He was my _son_!" he hissed. Turning on his heel he dragged Seri deeper into the cemetery, leaving Shaklebolt to deal with the two muggles. The healer allowed herself to be pulled, knowing they eventually would come to a halt. They did, next to an ancient mausoleum. Severus released her wrist and pressed his forehead against the cool granite, enjoying the feeling. Seri leaned next to him, also soaking in the coolness.

"We were so close." She nodded. After a moment he sighed and turned to look at her. The Aging Potion had worn off at some point; no disguise stayed on a mage for long; they had discovered their magic ate it away, leaving only truth behind.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "We will find him, loverling, never fear. For now let us go home, our turn is over."

He sighed. "Yes it is." Grabbing her hand they apparated together.

(End of Flashback)

Albus turned over with a great sigh, drawing Severus's attention back to the present. The Headmaster was sleeping better these days, only because Severus had taken up sleeping with him again. Seri had gone to stay with her sister; Seleyna had bunked with her bond brother in Hagrid's stable. It was a strange arrangement but Seleyna and Seri seemed to instinctively understand that he desperately needed to be with his father, needed the reassurance that only he could provide. The Potions Master desperately wished for a day where the constant reassurance was not needed but he knew it would probably not be until after Voldemort was no more than a pile of ashes.

Shifting a bit he touched his forehead to the other's temple, reminding him that there was a meeting later that night.

Albus heaved another heavy sigh and sat up, pulling Severus with him. "Have we heard anything new?" The Headmaster asked as he rubbed at his eyes, dislodging the sleep there.

Severus shook his head, taking the opportunity to stoke the fire. "If there is anything new we'll hear it tonight." The Order meeting would be small, not even all of the council members would be present, only those in the castle. Albus grunted in reply, moving to his bedroom to don more decent apparel and his son followed, needing to do the same. As they changed, the Potions master tried not to eye the Headmaster _too_ conspicuously. The man was getting dreadfully thin. Of course, he did not realise that Albus had turned that same concerned, examining eye on _him_. The white/auburn-haired man could tell Severus was losing weight that only lended to a skeletal look to his already thin appearance. !Something needs to be done about this sentence, and I cant quite figure it out!.

But neither said anything, knowing it would do nothing in the way of help and, if anything, stretch their worries and tempers even thinner, if that was possible. Deciding they would pass inspection they left the bedroom and Tower behind and headed to the staff room for what seemed like the thousandth meeting.

And there would be a thousand more after that.

Aries glided down the hall, his green robe billowing out behind him. Any Death Eater traveling the same hall pressed against the wall to allow him plenty of room. It was not merely that he was the son of Voldemort that garnered this response; no, he had earned this reputation all on his own.

(Flashback)

"This is your first test, Aries; you must learn that killing is a part of the path to dominance." Voldemort circled the teenager as he spoke, attempting to gauge his reaction. The white face was totally impassive, he noted with satisfaction. "We need to test your skills in this art." He nodded to the only Death Eater present and the man tapped on the door. It immediately opened and ten other Death Eaters filed in to the room. Voldemort moved and spoke briefly to them, pitching his voice so his heir would not hear him. Apparently satisfied he finally nodded to the Death Eaters then to Aries and left the room, locking the door behind him. It took only seconds but the sound within that time was horrible. Screams of pain and pure, undiluted fear mingled with roars of fury filtered out. Then, silence. The dark lord watched as the door knob turned, a smile finding its way to his reptilian face when Aries stepped out, blood covering his black robes, making them, if that was possible, seem darker than before. Catching his father's eye, he grinned and licked his blade clean. It was longer than a dagger but shorter than a short sword and extremely deadly.

"Anything _else_ I need to dispose of?" He asked casually, tapping his chin with the blade.

Voldemort let out a merry laugh and clapped his son on the shoulder. "Not _yet_, but if you feel the urge, let me know, I'll find something for you."

(End Flashback)

News of what he had done had spread like wild fire through the manor, added by the accounts of those that had removed the bodies. It brought the teenager a great deal of satisfaction to see men and woman who took pleasure in intimidating others cowed by the mere swish of his robe. They all knew without a doubt that if anyone wanted to challenge him they would meet a worst fate than those in the workout chamber.

His reputation had only blackened when he joined his father in his thrice-daily ritual of muggle/wizard torture. Aries had invented many new and quite unique ways of torture that pleased the dark lord to no end. But when it was information that was wanted he allowed his son to extract it. Extract was exactly what he did. While many of Harry's former powers were unavailable to Aries, some still remained. One was mind-magic, something healers usually found themselves using very often. The dark-haired teenager would tear into the victim's mind, find what he needed and wrench it free before retreating. This act normally damaged a person permanently so his father would dispatch them when he was done. The first time he had done this it had sent off a whole other flurry of rumors, this time about the "fact" that he heard their thoughts so they had to be careful what they thought around him. It was not true all though he allowed them to think it. Harry might have been able to pick up their stray thoughts but with the limited power Aries had he could not. No need to, really, their body language nearly shouted their feelings anyway. All accept a few and he watched those more closely than the rest.

With a sigh he entered his bedroom and lay on the over-sized bed. It had been a busy day after all and he found himself fatigued. They had captured five Order members snooping close by and hauled them in for questioning. Not before a little fun first of course, just to soften them. Aries's jaw clenched. If only Harry's memories weren't closed off to him, five would not be the most they had brought in at one time!

Like hell I'm going to let you any farther in my memories than I already have, snake, A tenor voice growled.

Aries's black eyes narrowed and he glanced at the mirror. "I will be able to get into them eventually; I will have all of your powers and I will destroy you once and for all."

Emerald eyes burned, as did the phoenix on his cheek. You will _never_ destroy me, snake, I will get out and destroy _you_.

Aries snorted in contempt but scratched the offending mark. "And just how do you propose to do that? You _are_ a bit trapped."

The reflection in the mirror above him narrowed his eyes and brushed a black lock of hair behind his ear. I will get out, don't think I won't. You won't hurt my family, I won't let you.

The young heir raised an eyebrow. "Well you certainly haven't stopped me from hurting others before this, have you?" The reflection had no answer for that and glared murderously when Aries chuckled. "What's the matter, can't seem to stop me?" The glare grew and the teenager laughed even louder. "You don't have the power, give up hope," he pressed and was rewarded when the surety faltered in the green eyes for a moment before it returned with another full blown glare.

I will get out.

Aries waved his hand in dismissal. "If you say so, you certainly haven't proved it to _me_."

Two sets of sharp eyes held the young heir in their sights until he disappeared into his room.

"He's too dangerous to allow to live," the male rumbled.

The woman murmured her agreement. "But we cannot be the ones to kill him, that would be foolish. We will have to set another on him." Salazar Snape nodded and turned back to the room they shared. "How is Lance progressing?"

Jasmine flipped a loose lock of blood red hair over her shoulder before taking a seat by the fireplace. "Faster than what we expected and hoped. He seems most eager and wishes to learn, unlike that Potter brat, and is not fighting it. Even if his 'education' is a bit more thorough it will only be a day or two more before he is ready."

Salazar joined her by the fire. "That leaves getting rid Potter."

Jasmine smiled. "We should allow Lucius that honor."

Severus stood at the window, gazing with a frosty expression over the land outside.

"There's a storm raging," he commented to no one in particular, or he could have been speaking to Fawkes as he was the only other living creature in the room. Or so he thought. "It's been raging for days. Ever since..." he trailed off, unable to continue. A strange rustle of cloth behind him was all the warning he had that he wasn't alone.

"Ever since Harry left," Merlin finished for him.

The Potions Master whipped around to face the ethereal mage. "You!" It came out an accusation.

Long bleached white eyes turned to him for a moment before venturing to gaze outside. "The balance of elements is out of order, Severus." He continued in a somewhat conversational tone that infuriated the ice mage to no end. The white eyes turned back to the other to punctuate his next sentence. "It's because _you_ lost Harry."

Severus's temper snapped. "What about _you_! Why didn't you help! Why didn't you help to save him! Why didn't you help protect him!"

Merlin drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before he answered. "Because it is not my duty."

The Potions Master snorted in contempt. "Why do you say that?" His voice dripped with disdain, "you created us in the first place."

Merlin sighed. "Protecting Harry," he explained slowly, "is your duty, he is your son. If not in body then in spirit, it has been so from the beginning."

"Don't you think I know that?" Severus hissed, "Don't you think I hate myself for what I've let happen?"

In the first show of sympathy towards the other he whispered, "Yes I do." Then he became stern. "But hating yourself will not bring back Harry."

Severus rolled his eyes and snapped back, "I _know_ that," dripping in acid. "I don't need you patronizing me."

The ethereal mage, who had been calm throughout this conversation so far, glared. "Well no one else seems to be doing it. You're not working hard enough."

Severus whirled away from the man, possibly to keep from striking him and threw himself in the nearest chair. "I'm _trying_ which is more than I can say for _you_."

Merlin's expression grew thoughtful. "Yes, that's true, I'm not helping."

A glass on the table beside the Potions Master exploded. "Why? Why aren't you helping?"

Merlin sighed and touched the window as though it could lend him strength. "As I said before, Severus, it is not my duty," he offered in explanation.

Severus snorted. "Not your duty. _Why_ is it not your duty?"

Now the mage turned fully to him, the white eyes showing an unusual amount of sadness. "Severus, child, know this: I _want_ help you, really I do but I _can't_. I do answer to a higher authority." He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes as if pleading with someone else but it seemed to fail. "All I can do," he continued heavily, "is make sure you fulfill your destiny."

But Severus showed no mercy. "My destiny?" he spat.

The white eyes bore into him. "Everyone's destinies. The only way to save Harry is to get him to trust you with his life."

The dark-haired mage was confused. "But Harry does trust me," he insisted.

Merlin raised one snow-white eyebrow. "He doesn't trust you as much as you think, Severus, otherwise he would have come to you with his troubles. His time at the Dursleys has caused him to trust no one, no even you, not even Albus; no one. You have to change that. You must get within his head and remind him of whom you are and that you will not let anything hurt him. Are you prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

The Potions Master, who had sat in a sort of daze through this talk, started. "What do you mean?"

"Are you willing to kill to bring back your son?"

Severus did not hesitate. "Yes." Although it was spoken softly the firm belief within it could not be shaken but Merlin needed to be sure in order to do what little bit he could do.

"Are you truly willing, Severus?" 'Don't you realize what I'm asking!' his mind screamed at the other.

"Who must I kill?" The Potions Master asked earnestly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Anger swirled in the obsidian orbs. "_Why_?"

"Because that part of the puzzle you must figure out on your own. I am only here to provide the clues."

Severus grabbed at his inky hair, pulling at it as though to tear it from his scalp. "Why are you only giving me pieces…fragments? It's like I'm trying to put together a giant jigsaw puzzle and I'm missing pieces!"

Those sad eyes rested on the other again. "I'm very well aware of that." Another glass shattered.

"Then why won't you help me?"

Merlin sighed. "As I said before, Severus, all of us have higher authorities to answer to; even you, even me. And mine," He looked at the ceiling again, sighing, "mine won't let me. Severus I would help you, believe me I would, but the only help and all the help you need is your family. You must pull together stronger now than you ever have. If you don't, Harry will perish. And the Star of Hope will be gone, along with you, all of Hogwarts and everything you have ever loved. The future will disappear." The man laid his hand on the Potions Master's shoulder. "Are you willing to let that happen, Severus Snape-Dumbledore?"

Severus looked into those forbidding orbs. "No, I will not let that happen."

The white eyes turned to steel. "Then put the puzzle together. Figure it out. It's in your past, your past with Harry, its there, look for it."

"All right, I'll do what you say."

A sigh of relief fell from his lips. "Good, now go."

It was many hours later that Seri found her husband sitting at a chair pulled up to the window. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his head and kissing his hair.

He captured her hand and graced it with a kiss, tugging her down into his lap. "It's in the past," He stated quietly.

She blinked and turned confused forest green eyes on his pensive expression. "What is?"

He blinked and looked up at her. "The solution to this mess is in the past, that's what Merlin was trying to drive through my thick skull. But I can't think of anything that goes with this, nothing!" He ended explosively.

She rubbed his temples, trying to smooth away the frown between his eyebrows. "Perhaps you should talk to Hagrid, he was the last one Harry spoke to before he was kidnapped," she offered in suggestion, "He's been so busy up to this point no one has been able to ask him what happened between them." Had not the healer been in his lap the Potions Master would have sprung to his feet and flown out the window. Instead he grinned and briefly kissed her on the lips.

"Yet another brilliant suggestion, loverling. Shall we go now?"

With her agreement, Sureves was out the window with a white tiger clinging to his back. Hagrid was in front of his hut teaching his seventh year Care of Magical Creatures class. Sureves let out a trumpeting call to alert the half-giant. Hagrid barely glanced up to see the silver creature flying above his head in circles before ordering one of the seventh years to watch his class. When they were a reasonable distance from the ground Tigress jumped down and the massive phoenix, even too big for Hagrid to have sit on his shoulder, landed and walked behind them into the hut. Fred and George whispered to one another and pointed to the trail made by the creature's tail. What ever his tail touched froze, leaving ice behind. When they entered and the professor closed the door, Severus and Seri popped back into existence and took the offered seats and tea.

"Now wha' can I do fer yeh?"

Severus set his cup aside and steepled his fingers. "Harry came to you just before he was kidnapped, correct?"

The half-giant nodded his bushy-head and discreetly wiped a tear away. "Aye, had I had any inklin' of wha' woulda happened I wouldna have let him go alone." The tears did flow freely this time, apparently having been pent up over time. Seri perched on the arm of his chair and took his hand, murmuring under her breath, a frown of concentration creasing her brow. Severus immediately understood what she was doing. While it was not healthy, a healer could bleed off strong emotions from a person, allowing them to be coherent. While it allowed the person temporary relief it played pure havoc on the healer. But Seri would endure for her son. Hagrid's expression cleared and the tears disappeared.

"Can you tell me what happened, Hagrid?" Severus asked, voice straining.

"The child was hurtin', Severus," He began.

The Potions Master cocked an eyebrow. "From what and why didn't he tell me?"

"It was visions," he explained, "The ones he had in Divination." Dark eyes widened as he remembered Albus and he arguing on which one them should go retrieve Harry from that class. His child had been positively drained when his granddad had gone to retrieve him. And, wait a moment, what about what Draco had said to him? He'd said Harry had seen something in the fire in Divination but that it had so spooked the fire mage he wouldn't speak a word on the subject. Wasn't that when Seri and he had sensed something wrong? It had been agitation, the sort that made his skin itch. That was when Harry had sought his grandfather's bedroom, knowing instinctively he would be safe there.

"But why?" He asked pleadingly, not understanding why he had been left out of this. A small pang of hurt grew to a very large one as it spread through his chest. Why had Harry not told him?

"Because he was afraid, Severus, he was mortally terrified of what he had seen and what it meant, 'specially since all his others had come true."

"Others?"

The half-giant nodded. "Aye. The first was of Draco. One had him kneeling before Voldemort and the other had him walkin' 'round the lake with yer sister, Seri. He explained that the reason for the two was because the boy's future had been so uncertain at the time. The next was of the twins being kidnapped by Voldemort." Seri's eyes snapped open and for a moment her concentration faltered but at the first hint of a sob from the gamekeeper she forced herself to reassert control. When she did, Severus continued.

"Are you sure?"

The other male nodded. "Aye, and he feels terrible 'cause he figgers he could have prevented it. Only thing is he didn't realise they was real, see? Well he also saw your wedding, though he didn't know it at the time. The last was..." Now Hagrid hesitated.

"What!" Severus roared in frustration, losing all pretenses of patience, unable to take any more.

The professor gazed at him with sad beetle eyes. "The other had him kneeling before Voldemort." Severus, having risen to his feet, fell back and landed on the floor, completely missing the chair. His mind swirled in a hurricane of thoughts. He kept screaming at himself that he should know this that it was like something in the past, but what? As though struck by lightening, it hit him.

"Hagrid, please, I must know. When he was kneeling did he have anything on his cheek?"

The gamekeeper seemed surprised. "Yes, how did yeh know?"

The Potions Master waved his hand in dismissal and climbed back into the chair. "Never mind that, can you tell me what it was?"

"A snake and phoenix," Hagrid stated firmly, "They were locked in battle." Had Severus not been sitting he would have fallen again. It was the same! All he needed to do was confirm it...

Seconds later the class looked up when the door of the professor's hut opened and the silver phoenix burst out, piping an urgent song. A minute later the white tiger followed her companion out.

Severus could only let his feet carry him for his mind was of no use. He just had to get to that journal, it was his only hope.

Harry's room in the Tower was just as he remembered it; it still possessed a bit of his fire child's presence that calmed him somewhat. Before he could take another step into the room, the drawer of the bedside table opened and a black, leather bound volume floated out and came to him. At first he was afraid to touch it, wondering how it knew he needed to see it. It hovered patiently, waiting for him to overcome his fear. Taking a deep breath he pulled it from the air and walked to the bed, sitting down. After brushing his fingers over the silver lettering on the outside he opened it to the first page. There in detail was what Hagrid had told him, each checked off but the last. The quill from the drawer now floated beside him and he took it out, dipping it in the ink well and checking off the only remaining vision. Flipping ahead through the nightmares (while promising himself that he would read through them thoroughly later) he found what he was looking for on the second to last page. There it was the serpent and phoenix, drawn in ink. There was no mistaking the features that Harry talked about and drew. He knew what was going to happen.

Seri found him like that, sitting on the bed holding the journal. She sat beside him and touched his head. "Severus?" He silently handed over the journal and lay against the pillows, allowing his eyes to close. It was just too much, too much to take all at once. He needed to rest so he could sort his thoughts, yes, that's what he needed to do. Sleep overpowered him.

Seri looked up from reading the journal to see her husband sleeping in true peace. She placed the leather book in his hands and lifted the scarlet quilt up over him, the same she had made for Harry for Christmas. She then left to find the rest of the family.

As she left Merlin appeared at the head of the bed and placed two fingers on the Potions Master's forehead. "Find him, Severus."

(Dream)

Severus looked around in awe. It was a wondrous place; the air around him was fresh but dark, as though at night after a summer rain. Beneath his feet the stars created a rainbow path. His was not the only path, there were hundreds, perhaps thousands of them everywhere but his was the only one that seemed solid. Without knowing why he began to walk down the path, having really no choice but to follow it. Eventually he reached its end and a great solid oak door stood before him. He reached but hesitated short of actually opening it.

"Go, Severus, find your son!" A voice urged and Severus's indecision vanished. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping over the threshold. He drew his cloak around him tightly, teeth chattering. It was freezing in this place. And there was another question: what _was_ this place? As if to answer his question vast pools appeared in great numbers around him. He gazed at the pools in wonder; they were filled clear though somewhat silver liquid that reminded him of what was in a pensieve. Curiously he reached out (A/N: Curiosity killed the cat, Severus! Sorry.) and touched the surface of the one nearest him. It swirled and parted showing a memory. He gasped; it was Harry and he on the Astronomy Tower the night before the wedding. This was Harry's mind!

Looking up desperately, he withdrew from the pool and began to run, searching for his son. If this was his mind then he had to be here somewhere. But the farther he went, the sparser the pools became until finally he came across a dark crevice that seemed to separate the mind into two unites. While it was light and full of life on his side, the other was dark and forbidding. He could tell that the pools from here where thick black goop, tainted with the tangible smell of evil and malice.

"But, where is my Harry?" He asked aloud. A light was thrown on a huddled figure off to his right, illuminating him to the Potions Master. Severus rushed to it; he knew that huddled form anywhere. Wrapping his arms around the cold body he stroked the raven hair, calling Harry's name and tugging him out of the ball. Eventually he succeeded and dull emerald eyes stared up at him in patented disbelief.

"Father?"

Severus only smiled and kissed his child's forehead. "Yes, my fire child, your father is here." For a time all they did was enjoy being together before Harry asked the monumental question.

"How did you get here and why?"

"I'm not certain how I got here, but what's important is that I am. As for why," He hugged the boy fiercely, "I love you, fireling, and I only want to help you."

A sad green eye looked at him with what he thought was suspicion. "Are you so sure you want to help me?" It was spat out bitterly. Severus was taken aback.

"Harry, look at me." He lifted the boy's chin so their eyes met. "I _love_ you, childing, more than life itself. You are my world; I cannot live without you. Harry, you must trust me and know that I speak the truth. I intend to bring you back home to your family, to me, one way or another. Understand?" To prove this he opened his mind to its fullest and allowed Harry in. The child found himself wrapped in his father's love just as he was in his arms. This man was true, he would not leave him. The fire he thought had extinguished sparked in the emerald orbs and the Gryffindor nodded happily, squeezing his father in a tight hug.

"I won't doubt you again, I promise. I do trust you, Papa, I do." He kissed his father's cheek and laid his head in the hollow of his neck.

Severus stroked the pale forehead. "Harry, do you remember the dream you had?"

"The one with me coming to the school and killing everyone, yes." He looked up. "That's it, isn't it? That's how it's all going to end."

Severus shook his head. "Not if we can help it. Getting you there is part of it, we'll work out the rest later." He bit his tongue to keep the rest in, though he had a feeling Harry already knew what Severus had to do. Wiggling out of his father's arms he crawled over to the nearest pool. He plunged his hand into the surface and drew out a golden thread. Pulling it with him he went back to his father and handed it to him.

"This is what Voldemort tried so hard to destroy," he explained as the man stared at it in confusion. "It's our connection. Take it back with you as you leave."

"Was it broken before?"

Harry shook his head. "I hid the connection, stretched it till it was not noticeable. I didn't want Aries," He pointed over to the other side of the crevice, "to notice it. If he did, I was afraid that he would use it to kill you. And he can. You must be wary of him, Papa, for he is dangerous as any snake, if not more so."

The Potions Master nodded and drew his child into one last hug. It would be some time before he got to do this again. "Remember I'm coming for you, fire child, trust in that."

"I trust in that, Papa." Severus did not comment on the change in name but instead retreated back the way he had come, holding the golden thread tightly in his fist. Time passed quickly as left Harry's mind and hurried along the starpaths and to the realm of consciousness. Before he did he grabbed the silver thread in his mind and reattached it to the gold one.

(End Of Dream)

Severus started and blinked, slowly sitting up. He didn't remember falling asleep but he was glad that he had. The leather journal was in his hand, the scarlet quilt pulled up over him.

"So you have figured it out," A voice commented with some relief.

Severus jerked and glanced up to see Merlin sitting at the end of the bed. "You did that, you let me see him." There was no doubt in his mind.

Merlin nodded. "I told you I would do what I could. That's what I did. Now, what are you going to do with this new information? You now know what you have to do, don't you?"

Reluctantly the ice mage nodded and jumped out of the bed, pacing in front of it. "But will I have the strength to do it is the real question. He is my child, how could I do that to him?" The last ended in an anguished cry as he fell to the floor, dejectedly staring at the journal in his hands.

Merlin snarled and marched over to him, hauling him to his feet by the front of his robes. "How can you not?" The man bellowed back. "He has sacrificed everything, Severus, is barely holding on to hope and you have offered him more. He _trusts_ you, Severus, are you going to betray that trust?" He dropped the man in disgust. "Maybe I chose the wrong person to be his father; you obviously cannot handle the job." That's when he went too far.

Severus slowly stood, eyes burning with uncommon rage. "What did you say?" he whispered.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I do believe you heard me, Severus. I don't think I should have chosen you as Harry's father. I can change all of that, if I wish."

Now the Potions Master was shaking. "You self-righteous bastard! You were the one to bring us together in the first place! You can't separate us! He means everything to me!" White-eyes burned unforgiving. "Then prove it. Save him the only way you know how."

'I have to.' Severus thought, letting out a mental sigh. He straightened, staring deep into the other's eyes. "I will. Do not doubt this."

Merlin smiled, pleased. "I don't now, Severus."

Albus, Seleyna, Kit, Seri, Artemis and Draco were discussing quietly what Seri knew when Severus came down the stairs. Words died on lips as they looked up to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs, the quilt around his shoulders and the journal in his hands. Seeing they were waiting for him to speak, Severus drew in a breath and spilled what he knew. He couldn't tell them everything, they would never agree to what he had to do and try everything to either talk him out of it or prevent him, so he kept that to himself. Harry had promised to give him a signal when Aries was coming and then they would scatter all the students all over Hogwarts in small groups, giving them portkeys that could only be activated by a word said by the Headmaster. If all went wrong, he would activate them and they would take their young charges to the Ministry were they would have at least marginal safety. Hopefully, however, this would not be necessary. None of the other professors were supposed to be anywhere near or between the Headmaster's office during this time, but with their students as a last line of defense. Not that they would be able to do much, but they would do what they could.

That was it the plan was set. All they could do now was wait.

Lucius glided stealthily down the hall in a way that just screamed that he didn't want to be seen. Which was true, but who would see him in this part of the manor at three in the morning? Perhaps some inane house-elf that would squeak and bolt away, but no others. It was an ungodly hour to be up but there was no other time that he could do this. What was he going to do? Why kill Potter of course, hadn't he meant to do that from the beginning? What do you mean you don't know? Of course it was! Gods, the voices were talking again, he thought grumpily. This was not the time for them to be doing that. This was also not a time for assassination. SHUT UP! He mentally roared and silence greeted him. He checked a sigh of relief; they had really been giving him a headache. Pausing before Potter's door, he began to wonder how he had been talked into this in the first place.

(Flashback)

Lucius stared at the note in his hand then at the door in front of him. Was he certain he wanted to do this? The Snapes were notorious people; to be on their bad side surely meant death. But to be in their _good_ graces...He wasn't even sure they _had_ good graces. If so then Voldemort was the only one in them. The rest of them were somewhere in the middle with only a few on the bad side, and then there was Severus himself who would be dead twenty times over if he were any farther on their bad side.

So that's why he couldn't figure out why they would want to invite him, Lucius Malfoy, for a chat, let alone dinner! There had to be more than that to this, but he couldn't think of anything and he wouldn't know more until he went inside. With a sigh he knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in, Lucius." Floated out from the inside. Steeling his nerves, Lucius grabbed the knob and turned, pushing the door open. Inside was an enormous table set up for dinner for three near the fireplace for maximum warmth. In one chair, the one farthest from the fire sat Master Snape himself. The one next to that held his devious mistress, Jasmine Snape. Both smiled at him as he entered and he felt shivers creep down his spine. Those were _not_ the smiles he wanted to see!

"Do come in, Lucius, the food will be getting cold if you keep us waiting in longer," Salazar vaguely gestured to the chair closest to the fire without any hint of a command. But then again, one listened to a Snape, whether it is a command or not. The blond Malfoy knew very well not to cross them; they were far more dangerous than he.

He sat gingerly in the offered chair and nodded to each. "Salazar, Jasmine," he greeted. "I do wonder what the occasion is if you should call me to your rooms and to dinner." He raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were about to butter me up for something you want me to do."

Jasmine clapped once with a ringing, cold laugh. "Goodness, Salazar, he has found us out. I told you he was smart." Malfoy bristled visibly but Salazar ignored that.

"Since you wish to get down to business, Lucius, then we will. I am right in assuming that neither of us likes the current heir to our Lord's throne, yes?" Malfoy nodded. "As I thought. Well I believe we can remedy this fact. Really, Lucius, you shouldn't have given up without more fight!" the tall man chastised.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What do you speak of?"

Salazar waved his hand. "Your son Draco; he is the true heir to our lord, we both know this."

There, Salazar had pushed the right button. Malfoy tensed again, his chin lifting. "Yes, he should be. But what would be the point of debating it now? Obviously Potter has our Lord under his charms; it would be very difficult to break those. He is very powerful, even in this state."

Jasmine smiled. "Then it would be obvious that we should eliminate those charms, wouldn't you say?" She delicately bit into a biscuit.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "The only way to do that would be to kill him." Both Snapes smiled and Malfoy knew he had been roped in. "Now I see what you want from me. What do I get out of this, if I even agree?"

Salazar swirled his wine, appearing to consider what was said. "I believe you already know what you want, make the offer. Or rather, let me state it for you. You want your son back so you may give him to Voldemort." The man smiled. "Am I correct?"

Lucius had to admit they were right. "Yes," he said slowly. "And you would do this?"

Jasmine carefully pushed an errant lock of blood red hair from her face. "We will provide the means. You know we entered with relative ease before."

Lucius knew. "You may have but they have upgraded greatly since then; you may find entrance more difficult." Both smiled.

"No need to worry, Lucius, we will hold to end of the bargain if you do yours. Do you accept?"

This was going to bite him in the ass he could just feel it. But what other choice did he have? He wanted to be rid of that Potter brat for he hated taking orders from him, hated it with a passion. To do this would be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. "Very well, I accept. When would be the best time for me to do this?"

"Tonight," Salazar answered immediately, "We can place a drug in his food to put him under. It should make your task even simpler." His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Do _not_ torture him, Lucius."

Damn! He'd been caught! "And why shouldn't I after all the misery that boy has caused me?" He sniffed.

Jasmine snarled. "Because, you idiot, his screams would wake up the entire manor, not to mention his 'father'!"

The blond ground his teeth. The demon woman had a point; their whole operation would be ruined then. "Very well, I will not torture him."

"See that you don't," Salazar spat. "If you do the deal is off."

"When should I go?"

"Anytime after midnight but before five, the potion will begin to wear off by then."

Lucius nodded and stood. "Then I take my leave of you. Salazar, Jasmine." He headed to the door.

"Good luck, Lucius," the said in unison. He nodded again and slipped out.

(End Flashback)

So that's how he had ended up where he was now, which was not the best place to be. Was he insane! He was about to try and assassinate the most powerful wizard, next to Voldemort himself. Well, he had never been known for his intelligence. There was no backing out now, he would hold to his end of the bargain. Drawing in a calming breath he whispered "Alohomora," and slipped through the slit that opened.

There he was as they promised, sleeping as innocently as a baby. Who would think that he wasn't? Well, there was no point in delaying any longer so Malfoy drew out his wand and pointed it at the teenager, preparing to whisper the Killing Curse.

"Avada Ked---" He was cut off abruptly when a force equal to a battering ram struck him in the mid-section, propelling him in the wall. "Oph!" he wheezed then sucked in a breath as a dagger point pressed into his jugular.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Trying to kill me, Malfoy, I should have suspected as much from you." The point pressed harder, drawing blood. Lucius sputtered as it dribbled down the blade. "Uncomfortable? Believe me, I will kill you, Malfoy." Aries licked the blood, his eyeteeth lengthening. "Do not tempt me." His weight was suddenly gone and Lucius found himself able to move. When he realised this he did the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life and the worst possible thing in this situation. He whipped up his wand and pointed it at the back of the teenager.

"Cruc---" The words died as the small hand dagger buried itself deep into the pale throat. Lucius's eyes widened in momentary surprise as he reached for tried to try and pull it out.

The emerald eyes burned into the slate gray ones as the eldest Malfoy fell back into the wall. "I warned you not to tempt me."

They were the last words Lucius Arcadius Malfoy ever heard.

Aries stared disdainfully down at the corpse as blood splattered on his carpet. Damn, now he would have to get the house-elf to clean this mess. What didn't make sense to him was why Malfoy would choose to do this now. It would have been better in the heat of battle when it would have been harder to trace. All Voldemort would have had to do was perform the Priori Incantatem spell on everyone's wand in the manor, had Lucius succeeded, and he would have been discovered. So why risk it?

Deciding he wanted to know more, he pointed his staff at the body. "Accio." Not much flew out, only a money pouch, his wand, and a waded piece of paper. Disregarding the first two items he turned to the note. Upon unfolding it and viewing its contents, he could feel his lips curling into a smile. Oh, so this was how it was arranged. Well, then he would just have to fix that.

After calling a house-elf he stalked down the hall, his sleeping robe billowing out behind him. Had anyone seen him they would have scurried for cover for he exuded uncommon amounts of anger that fairly painted the air red. Anyone to encounter him now would surely been killed.

Someone was.

As he rounded the last corner to his father's rooms, Peter Pettigrew knocked him to the floor. For some reason this particularly sniveling excuse for a human had always ticked Aries off by just being in his presence. So it came to no surprise when Aries lifted his snake cane and pointed it down to the huddled form.

"Avada Kedavra." And with that another life was dispatched at the hands of Aries. He stepped over the lifeless creature and proceeded onto his destination: his father's chambers.

Voldemort did what every other evil overlord did at three o'clock in the morning: played tic-tac-toe! No, seriously, he was writing his journal of what he would do to Dumbledore, Snape and the other students and professors at that accursed school. Oh it would be destroyed and then rebuilt in the image that he wished. Whatever secrets the founders had left buried there that had yet to be discovered would be destroyed but he did not care. He wanted to see that place burn to the ground.

He adjusted the glasses on his nose and moved the candle closer. Beside him on his bed slept Narcissa Malfoy. He had singled her out among the other wives of the Death Eaters and taken her into his bedchamber. He had to admit, she provided a nice distraction. If she happened to become pregnant he would just kill the baby; he already had an heir.

Speaking of which, someone was knocking at his door. At three o'clock in the morning only one person would dare do that.

"Enter, Aries." He waved his hand and the doors swung open to reveal his son in his sleeping wear. The boy glided in, sneering at his father's choice of bed-partners. Aries had never liked Narcissa. "To what do I owe this late night meeting?"

The dark-haired teenager crossed his arms over his chest. "Lucius Malfoy tried to kill me tonight." Ah, well that could be another reason the boy glared at Narcissa.

"Did you kill him?"

The boy flicked a lock of hair over his shoulder. "Of course, but I have discovered that he was put up to it by others. Would it satisfy my father if I were to seek vengeance on them?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, such formality, very unusual. Why had the boy not already done so and why in Slytherin's name would he need his permission? It must be someone important or dangerous indeed if he needed to ask.

Or both.

"Might I ask who would wish to kill my only son?" As he expected he did not get the answer he wished.

Aries lowered his eyes. "It would be better, my father, if you knew after I had dealt with them."

Voldemort pressed his lips together for a moment then nodded. "Very well, please tell me when you are done."

Aries bowed. "Thank you, father." Turning on his heel he glided stately out of the room. Voldemort returned to his journal, wondering who could possibly have cornered the late Lucius into killing Aries.

Aries could not suppress a malicious smile that crawled over his face. What a wonderful opportunity he had been presented! The Snapes had been a thorn in his side for far too long and he was practically panting for any chance to get rid of them. Now he not only had a reason but also permission from his father, albeit given unknowingly. It did not matter he would get his way. Detouring to his room to change into more formal wear, he noticed that the house-elves had down their jobs as he fastened his robe into place. In next to no time he was standing before the Snapes' chamber.

What, nothing to say before I dispose of the people who have caused you pain? Aries mentally questioned Harry. The mage remained disturbingly silent. No matter, he could not be pulled from his happy pursuit. He reached up and knocked.

"Come in, Lucius." Oh, now that had been incredibly stupid. Talk about admitting guilt. He stepped back and blasted the door open. Salazar and Jasmine leapt to their feet, wands drawn as Aries strolled in, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Well, well, it seems I wasn't the one expected. I must admit though, if you wanted to kill me so bad, you could have just done personally and not sent an incompetent agent in your place," he spat angrily, "I'm rather disappointed in the two of you."

Jasmine's mouth flopped open in shock. The look was not becoming of the demon woman. "Why didn't the sleeping draught work?"

Aries could not help but smile and lifted a small bottle from his pocket. "Advanced neutralizer, I take it before each meal. I certainly don't trust any of you well enough not poison my food." He lifted an eyebrow. "And it seems I had reason to. Now, how shall I deal out your punishments?"

Salazar was not going down that easily. "Not this time, boy!" He tossed a vial at the dark wizard's feet. The explosion from the impact sent stone fragments hurtling in the heir's direction, which he easily dodged and threw himself at the elder Snape. The man was not prepared for such an attack and was quickly dispatched with a snap of his neck. The body jerked once before going limp.

"Salazar!" Jasmine screamed. She backed away, her eyes widening as Aries stood, wiping the blood on his robes. Even he wouldn't taste the blood of these creatures.

He smiled and lifted his cane. "Now, Madame Snape, I do believe it is your turn."

Her screams echoed through the manor for the rest of the night.

Voldemort raised his eyebrow in surprise to find his son already seated before the onyx fireplace when he arrived the next morning. He had assumed the boy would still be torturing who ever had planned his assassination. Instead his heir was sitting before the fire, using one of his daggers to clean his nails. It always amazed the dark lord how many weapons the boy carried on his person, physical weapons at that. He had never placed much faith in them and therefore did not use them often, preferring the use of magic. But his son was of the attitude that if it could be used as a way to kill someone, then it would be; hence, the weapons.

"I take it you already dispatched your victims?" He remarked casually as he sat in the other chair.

Aries did not look up from his work. "Yes, the Snapes have been disposed of."

Voldemort stiffened. "Salazar and Jasmine? It was they who perpetrated such a crime against you?"

His son lifted an eyebrow. "You sound surprised. Don't be, they hated me and have been searching for some time for a way to be rid of me. It was their mistake, however, in not doing it themselves and using Malfoy; also in using a potion, I can easily counter those. No, not very wise at all."

The dark lord slumped in his chair, his red eyes narrowed in thought. He had never considered their dissent but there was the evidence from his own child's mouth. Hmmm, he would have to root out others.

"Peter is also dead, he had the misfortune of running into me last night but I perceive no great loss."

Voldemort nodded. "You perceive correctly." For some time they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Was it time?-Voldemort wondered. Should now be when they decided to make their move? Perhaps the boy would be a better judge.

"My son."

The bleached-bone white face had been turned away from him until that moment now turned back to him. "Yes, my father?"

Voldemort smiled. "Do you believe you are ready for our conquest of Hogwarts?"

Aries answered with a feral grin and supreme confidence. "I am and have been for some time. I was beginning to wonder when you would send me there."

The dark lord could not have been happier with his answer. "You may leave now if you wish. In fact, I would prefer it if this business of that bloody school and its inhabitants be out of the way. Don't you agree?"

"Entirely." He rose and gathered his cloak and power around him. He was absolutely beautiful to the dark lord's eyes when he exuded that power so strongly one could practically taste it one the air. He truly resembled a god of war then. "I will precede with your leave, my lord father." He bowed and the other nodded, dismissing him. The heir left his mind a whirlwind of thoughts on preparations.

Harry, seeing the other sufficiently distracted, grabbed the golden thread and pulled hard.

Severus, who had been in the middle of teaching his third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, stumbled to a halt mid-lecture and doubled over in pain. Suppressing the urge to groan aloud he fell to his knees and searched for the source. He found it along the tender lines of the golden and silver thread. It seemed as though someone had tried to uproot it, but had failed.

Or as if they had been trying to get his attention.

Jumping to his feet he left the startled students behind and literally flew up to his father's office. There he found the others gathered. They looked up as he tumbled through the door, disheveled and clutching his head.

"He's coming." Was all they could get out of him before he collapsed.

When they finally roused him, the preparations they had conceived earlier were put into effect and they stood waiting, ready for anything.

Or so they hoped.

Aries apparated at the edge of the enormous iron gates of Hogwarts. Beyond that he could see the rolling green hills dotted with melting patches of snow and the lake glittered with a thin cover of ice. Such peace and serenity, too bad he had to ruin it, he thought cheerfully.

Only you would find causing chaos and death cheerful, Harry snapped.

Aries chuckled. "Yes, I am the only one." He glided across the lawn, noting that no one was present, not even animals. When not even an owl stirred overhead he began to become suspicious.

Didn't it ever occur to you that you might have scheduled this little excursion on a day of a Hogsmeade trip? Harry pointed out bitterly, secretly hoping but not truly believing.

"You don't seem to think so and besides, if that's true, the first and second years will still be here." Aries licked his bloodless lips, his eyeteeth lengthening in anticipation. "Fresh young blood. I was getting tired of adults."

If Harry could have he would have spat in disgust. You are a vile creature, do you know that?

Aries raised an elegant eyebrow. "Technically I am you, so you are as vile as I."

That could be argued. Harry grumbled then fell silent. He was waiting, just waiting for the right moment.

When Aries tapped the doors with his snake-head cane they literally flew off their hinges, soaring across the hall, damaging many of the tables in the Great Hall. When the dust cleared Aries found himself alone but not for long. Before he could take more than five steps a red fox came running into the room, sliding on the debris and skittering to a stop at his feet. Before Aries could question why, Evelyn popped back into existence before him.

"Harry!" She grabbed his shoulders, joy written in every line of her face.

'Evelyn,' Aries thought with a quick look up and down.

"You're all right! You've come back." The dark wizard did not answer her but allowed a small malicious smile to cross his face.

No…!

But it was already too late. With a quick twist and twirl he was out of her grip and whipping his snake cane around. "Avada Kedavra!" The deadly green light left the emerald eyes of the snake and struck the red-haired Ravenclaw full in the chest.

Evelyn! The force of the spell lifted her up and tossed her across the hall, slamming her into the Headmaster's chair, causing it to fall over. Lowering the staff he walked casually over to the body. Yes, she was quite dead, an expression of shock forever frozen on her pale face.

Evelyn…

Aries chuckled and rolled the body over with is foot. "Yes, and now she's dead. Perhaps now you'll realize you cannot stop me."

You fucking bastard!

The teenager let out a high cold laugh. "That I am. Now, on to our goal!"

But again he did not get very far. This time it was not a girl that he ran into but a man.

Sirius.

The man ran into the hall, doubling over, panting. "H-Harry," he wheezed.

Harry had to do something; he could not let his godfather share the same fate as the Ravenclaw. Before Aries could react as he had before, Harry delivered a "knock" (hoping it would work, as he had never tried before) to him and took control. He shook his head, green eyes widening in panic as he felt his control already slipping. "Sirius, run! I can't hold on forever, he'll kill you!" The man's blue eyes swirled in confusion but he turned and ran back the way he had come.

Aries forced Harry away and the eyes faded to black. "What do you think saving your godfather will prove, Potter? You can't protect them all forever."

That doesn't mean I can't try, The mental voice was only a faint whisper but still firm in its resolution. Aries growled and whipped his snake cane, pointing it at the nearest statue and blowing it up. That felt better, he thought.

That was how it went. As he traveled up the many stairs and halls, fits of anger would seize him and he would take it out on the nearest statue or painting. Eventually he made it to the Headmaster's office.

Only to find himself surrounded by Dumbledore, Snape and the two Healers.

"You will go no further, Harry," The Headmaster stated quietly but firmly. Aries let out a high cold laugh that sounded strange coming from what they knew was Harry, or his body rather. What did they think he was going to do? Give up just because they were here? Hell no! How incredibly stupid.

Severus's chest tightened as he viewed his son for the first time in almost three weeks. He was as tall as ever and thinner. The black robes he wore seemed instinctively out of place for the child he knew but this one wore them with dignity becoming of royalty. They did, however, make him look positively cadaverous. The skin was sheet white and paper thin, almost translucent. As he moved, his black hair, now waist-length, shifted. The eyes, black as night, glared back at all of them, holding none of the warmth he'd hoped would be there. What was most telling, however, was the tattoo of the phoenix and serpent on his cheek. They had been right! This was like the dream! Now to give it a different ending.

"Are you, and the incompetent bunch of misfits you call family, going to stop me, old man?" The teenager crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an arrogant eyebrow. Too arrogant, that would be his downfall.

Severus drew in a breath and stepped forward, extending his arms. "Harry, fireling, I know you're in there. Please, please come out," He pleaded. He had to; he could not do what he had to do unless he saw his child one last time.

Aries sneered. "I'm not your little boy, Snape, I'm afraid he's taken an 'extended vacation' and won't be coming back anytime soon." He threw his arms open. "Come on, why don't you just try something." And they did, though it was not from the ones in front of him. From their hidden alcoves in the walls Artemis and Draco shot two stunning spells simultaneously. Instantly a black cloud rose up around the teenager, deflecting the spells into the wall.

Aries laughed again as the cloud solidified into enormous black bat winks that spanned the width of the hall. "There is no escaping your fate, I will prevail." The malicious smile returned with a vengeance as he lifted the snake cane. "And I believe I'll start with you, Snape. _Avada Ked_---"

Harry, having been suspiciously silent through the entire affair, charged in with the force of a battering ram and succeeded in taking control.

Severus watched with hope as the teenager stumbled to a stop, mid-curse. The wings wavered and began to change. Gold feathers covered the tough leather and smoothed out. The phoenix in the tattoo suddenly had the snake by the neck. The cane fell from numb fingers as he tumbled forward, into the Potions Master's arms. Their eyes met as black returned to emerald.

"Papa!" he whispered. "You have to help me!" They fell to the floor, Severus cradling his child to his chest. For the last time he feared. His resolve faltered.

"I don't know if I can, Harry."

The green eyes grew sad. "Kill me. It's the only way."

Severus started violently; the child knew. "Never! I can't!" He cried.

Harry grabbed the other's hand and pressed it to his cheek, wetting it with his tears. "Please, Papa, if you love me. It's the only way to destroy Aries and break the connection with Voldemort."

He was right, Severus could see no other way. It was obvious the control Harry had was slipping as feathers began disappearing rapidly. In order to set Harry free he had to kill him. His eyes filled with tears as he pressed a kiss to the lightening bolt; he owed his child that much. With trembling hands he raised his cane and pointed it at his son's heart. "_Avada Kedavra_." The light found its victim.

Harry's emerald eyes filled with gratitude and he whispered, "I love you," before the light faded and his eyes closed, exhaling his last breath. All time seemed to stop.

Severus shuddered, choking back a sob as he pulled the body closer as though to breathe life back into it. But it wouldn't work.

Harry was dead.

End of Chapter 33

**BEFORE YOU KILL ME HEAR ME OUT!** I'm not done yet, there is still some story left to tell so don't think this is the end. That's all I'm going to say. Have fun with your shock! Bye bye, and please review!

PS: Sorry for the long wait! Real life can stink when you want to write!

**Review Responses:** **Mara**: Very good, Mara, guessed it right off. But wasn't this an even worse cliff-hanger?

**athenakitty**: I do believe this chapter answered some of your questions.

**Riley**: bows Thank you, m'dear! I'm pleased to hear it.

**killerkougar**: chuckles Thank you, I send him your regards.

**mecurygirl**: You're welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Kate Potter**: Yes Harry should have told but then we wouldn't have had this little bump in the road and I've been planning it to long to take it out now!

**Prd2bAmerican18**: A, dear, twas magic that sustained him!

**Mara**: Second comments. Sharpen your knives all you wish, m'dear, but I do say I should get credit for killing Lucius, Pettigrew (that one was for Rose), BOTH Snapes and Umbridge doesn't appear till the sequel so don't worry about her right now. The wedding is not postponed as you will learn in the next chapter.

**Darak**: Laughs Sorry, dear, but I can't help it, cliffhangers are fun!

**stayblue**: I did.

**Phoenix Flight**: Can think of a gruesome enough death threat, huh? I'm sure you will be able to after this chapter.

**Winstin Jerimiah Ashcroft III**: How can I hurt Sev like that? It makes wonderful Angst! But I did bring Harry back, sort of.

**padfoot1979**: I wasn't planning on being stalked and killed by my readers, but I have long ago planned for it! Thank you, I thought that last chapter was creepy as well, or at least that was what I was going for.

**Lady Cinnibar**: Rule of thumb, you always have a way out a of a situation before you even have a situation! Besides, I've been planning this for a long time. By the way, is your name from "The Black Gryphon" by Mercedes Lackey?

**Rosaleen**: If you think back on the fifth book, dear Rosie, I think Umbridge would probably approve of what I have done to Harry! Which just proves just how much of a (w)itch she is.

**aurors**: There is always a happy ending!

**Ashley**: Sorry I had you waiting so long but life stinks sometimes! It won't let me write when I want to, and I can be awfully busy with school and whatnot.

**sris**: I won't make you pull out various weapons and join the angry mob that I KNOW is forming, this chapter will! Of course I was trying to give you all a heartattack, that's my job. I'm glad you have never been bored, that means a lot.

**me**: No wild self-sacrificing mission though it is only Seri and Albus's presences that keep him from doing that. Poor Sev.

**Charley4**: I hope you didn't die while waiting. Er...Harry did die, sorry.

**Alexandria Wood**: I want to name one of my kids Alexandria! Sorry, had to say that. Good thing I'm young, heck I ain't even been out on my first date yet! Okay, back on track. Thank you for the compliment!

**Madame Lily**: I lot of stuff just happened. First Harry was kidnapped, forced to live in a coffin for two weeks where his mind was overrun with horrible thoughts that in turn created Aries which is who emerged from the coffin. Got that?

**Charma1219**: Thank you!

**Rilaisseth**: I am evil, I thought that was established WAAAAY before now. He did get his fire child back, just not the way he wanted. Darn it all I can't explain just wait until next chapter.

**sirius28**: Sorry, dear, I don't send emails, not enough time. This behemouth takes up most of my spare time!

**Kat191**: Nothing is ever fixed right away! Yes, it was a sort of double personality.

**Rain Warrior**: You can't catch me! tries to run away but is caught very quickly Okay, so maybe you can. If you want me to write more, talk to my muses and teachers!

**slycat-blaze1**: I know it was cruel!

**Wink At JOO**: Hey, girl, haven't seen you in some time, glad to see you back! I know, lots of twisted irony in that last chapter. There was some really strange humor in this one for some reason. Blame temporary insanity. I like that "My name is Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore!" Thing too but I don't know how I came up with it at the time! Oh well, at least it made it in there.

**Cresha Potter**: What will this chapter have you hanging by? A coat hanger? Just a suggestion. I'm glad you think it was "totally wicked" that ranks high in my books, thanks!

**hn**: You'll have to wait a bit longer for the happier chapters and yes, that is the dream.

**bulldogchik05**: I hope that it started showing up for you! Thank you, I actually think my style changed but I guess that depends on the reader reading it. I can be my worse critic. All of my reviews make me feel special.

**Smiley**: Glad you liked it!

**sweets**: I am not adding a two to your name, you know who you are. I like the "wizdom" thing, lol. Rose got the message, don't worry but she's not happy because the website ate her webpage. (Does that make sense? Probably not but it is true.)

**KochanMikono**: Did you ever find it? If not, you should have been able to guess from this chapter.

**SSSRoaB**: Yeah, you did, ain't I just hateful? chuckles

**Tropic**: Now you know what happens, bet you don't any more!

**K.H.T.**: Glad you liked it!

**Kay Sullivan**: Thanks for the note. See, I had to make up something as my knowledge of languages doesn't go very far. Though, didn't they write in Latin in what was, by legend, King Arthur's time? I think I've seen that on a documentry, hosted by none other than Richard Harris before he died.

**Nooka**: I'm glad you think so.

**Katmint-formerly Moonlight**: Oh I can do that, but the story wouldn't end. You are right about the dream, that is the one. When I first thought it up and was explaining it to my friend's mother, I had a sudden thought that I could use it later and here it is!

**star**: Now, actually I haven't read much ancient mythology but when you point that out, it does make a lot of sense. I have read about the maiden, the mother and the crone through Tamora Pierce though, so I do have some idea of what you are talking about.

**Lyla Snape**: That was horrible but you loved it? Interesting response.

**Filodea**: I hope you found my other stories just as agreeable as this one. 2 am? winces I've done that before, it's not good for you, but sometimes you just can't help it.

**Ivy**: Dear, you got me all wrong. Voldemort gave him that name in honor of the God of War, understand? He wasn't really a god of war, it was just my attempt at trying to offer a parallel since Harry/Aries offers so much trouble.

**Vivian Marie**: Yes, THAT dream.

**Cat15**: I'm glad you like it.

**Shannon Snape**: YES!

**read-a-holic**: Artemis is Crystal, by the way.

**ice mage1014**: Like your name! winks Of course Harry wasn't meant to stay that way. I would really like to know when you post your story and I encourage you to because I would love to read it. Let me know, please.

**Corie**: I'm working on it.

**EriErka127**: Er...because I could? Yeah, that's it!

**emma20**: Of course I'm that evil and you are the only one to mention the "broken by death" thing, I'm glad you did.

**Serpent of Light**: Yeah, that had to happen. Everything I do is for a reason.

**misty43**: I'm glad you found it here, that's great!

**annabel**: Thank you.

**Tigerlily**: I'm glad.

**Baby Sphinx**: blushes Thank you for the comment. I'm glad you like it. I do intend to continue.

**A Concerned Sister**: I have yet to look into your brother's story but please tell him that I intend to. I'm glad you like it so much and bouncing ideas off other people is what author's do, to get people's reactions. I must say though, I did have more reviews than this at one time, but they took my story down so i lost them.

**Honor**: Nice name. Thank you.

**Case of the Axe**: Er...your name scares me. But thank you.

**Lucius Silimituile**: What a long review, I haven't got one that long in a while. I'm sorry, but no, I don't speak German, wouldn't mind learning though. Funny, we just got a German exchange student in our school. Any way, I do the same thing with my friends, telling them about fanfics I read, drives them nuts.

**Shadow-Shamblin**: Thank you.

**CJ**: Glad you like it.

**Arizosa**: Welcome back and ickle school can be bad, it doesn't like me none. I'm glad you liked that scene, I thought it was rushed. Thank you for the compliment, it was well received, with a blush mind you.

**kangaroo**: I'm glad you think it fits in with JK's style, that's a high compliment indeed.

**Xyverz**: Glad you liked the way I handled the brainwashing. You are probably the first person to tell me to take my time! Everyone else tells me to hurry, thank you!

**Andromeda's kitty**: Wait's over!


	34. Life Takes New Turns

**Peeks around and decides it's safe and sits down** So, I survived after the last chapter, that was unexpected. Here's the next one!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, not saying more.

Chapter 34- Life Takes New Turns 

He had done it, he had killed his son. His dearest child now lay lifeless in his murderous embrace. How on earth had he done it? How could he have taken the breath away from his precious treasure? Had he no soul? What kind of creature was he and what had he ever done to deserve this child that he had so willfully murdered? Not enough and he would never be able to make up for taking this shining light from the world.

He turned slightly when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a head rested on his. The white and auburn beard was unmistakable: Albus. Tears from the cerulean blue eyes of his saintly father wet his dark head and he could not take it, it was all too much. Conjuring a dagger in his hand he prepared to thrust it in his heart when two shouts of "NO!!!" made him hesitate and the instrument of sweet death that he wished for was knocked from his hand.

"NO, Severus, I can't lose you both, I just can't," Albus choked, having been the one that had knocked the dagger away. Seri nodded from the other side, unable to voice her words though they mirrored the Headmaster's own. They shuddered as the vacant black eyes stared at them, non-comprehending and wishing only for release from the earthly form he now held. 

"Don't you see?" He replied hoarsely. "It is my fault he is dead. I cast the curse. I should die as well." It was perfectly simple to him, why couldn't they understand? Seri only shook her head, as did the Headmaster, and held him in a tighter grip as though they could physically hold his decaying spirit in his body. 

From above the sound of laughing women filled the hall, causing even Severus to look up in confusion. A foot from the four on the floor, the three Furies appeared in their warrior garb, as fierce as they all remembered. Severus looked on to them in relief. They had surely come for him; he had committed the most heinous of crimes. His suffering was at an end. 

But a sudden thought made him cringe and clutch the lifeless body of his child tightly. What if they had come for Harry? Neither Severus nor the others knew what the boy had done while under the evil influence of the Dark Lord. He had probably slain many a life and they took murders very seriously. No, he could not let them have his baby, not now, not ever. Even if they were spirits he would fight them to the last to protect his fire child.

"Be calm, Severus, we do not come for Harry's soul. That does not belong to us," Alecto's voice, even in this form, was soothing to his frayed nerves and his grip relaxed a fraction. Tisiphone took that opportunity to step forward and sweep her scythe through the body. Severus shuddered as he felt it graze him, trying to latch onto his soul but failing, and instead came out of Harry's body with something interesting. A great black snake with bat wings was impaled on the point of the weapon, writhing in agony or in an attempt to escape, it wasn't immediately obvious. The body lifted as the snake tried to hang on but dropped when it finally gave way. Severus pulled the body closer and glared at the three spirits but they paid no attention to him. Instead they were concentrating on the captured beast, staring at it fiercely with narrowed eyes. It jerked under their gaze, contorting until it gave a faint pop and was again human. It was suddenly clear to everyone in the hall who this was; it was the soul of Aries; they had ripped him from the body he had stolen. The late heir to the dark lord sneered at the Erinyes and swung, trying to cause enough distraction to allow for his escape to he only knew where. He did not take into account the fact that the spirits were _many_ years older than he and had done this hundreds of thousands of times before. Alecto blocked the blow while Megaera whipped up a sturdy set of chains, fastening them with unnatural speed to his wrists and ankles. Aries let out an unearthly howl of pain as the metal fused into his skin. Tisiphone hit him in head. "Shut up, you. You've caused quite enough trouble as it is." 

Alecto nodded in agreement. "The highest crime of all is possessment of an innocent and not just any innocent, Harry Potter-Snape-Dumbledore." Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "He happens to be a favorite child of ours. A grievous mistake upon your part now you will spend the rest of eternity paying for it." She glanced at the other two. "Shall we, my sisters?" They nodded and Megaera dragged the screaming soul to a place behind her. For the first time the other inhabitants of the hall could see a chain attached to the woman's waist. She hooked the former heir to it, directly behind her. Strange, Severus thought, wasn't that Salazar and Jasmine behind him...?

"Yes it is, Severus," Tisiphone remarked casually, attracting his attention, "Aries killed them just last night." She pointed to the two after that. "Then there is Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy so give those people not another thought. I assure you," She smiled, a dark twinkle in her eyes, "they are in _good_ hands." 

Alecto stepped forward, her clothes changing to the white dress of the Eumenides. She brushed the foreheads of Albus, Severus and Seri who watched her with without understanding. A smile was all she could offer. "Believe in who you are, children. There is nothing that you can't do." She glanced down at the still form in the Potions Master's arms. "Even escape death." Stepping back she returned to the fierce warrior and left, howling, with her sisters, the condemned trailing in their wake. 

Now that the distraction was gone, Severus returned his heart-torn gaze back to the bloodless body of his child and watched in horror as it disintegrated before his very eyes. Desperately he tried to catch the bits but to no avail as the body was consumed from the inside by a great ball of fire, reducing it to a pile of ash before him. 

"Harry," he cried hoarsely, trying to reach for it but was pulled back by his father and wife. 

"No, Severus, look," the woman whispered. And he did. Around the pile of ash fire created a circle, cutting it off from the rest of the world. It moved in what could have only been a dance before diving directly into the _center_ of the pile. The center glowed for a few seconds as all waited with bated breath before it died. Severus almost let out a howl of disappointment and anguish but was stalled by the pile _moving_. Tentatively he reached out one hand, none of the others bothering to stop him, to push away the top most ash. He breathed in sharply; he had touched something _solid_. No, it had not just been solid but _smooth_ and _warm_. Could it be? Breaking away from the two's grip he scattered the ash, digging for what he knew (and distinctly hoped) would be there. 

He was right.

There in the middle of the pile was the incredibly small form of a human child but not just any human child, he realised when he brushed the bangs away, revealing the lightening-shaped scar, it was _his_ child. 

HARRY!!!

With trembling hands he scooped the baby into his arms, cushioning its head on his elbow. Hesitantly he stroked the soft alabaster skin, reveling in the remarkable smoothness. The child, who had not uttered a sound up to this point, grabbed his finger with one of his hands and looked up at him with guileless emerald eyes. 

"Papa." It was soft but quite clear and well-spoken for someone the age the child appeared. That simple word undid him. He wept openly, clutching the baby tightly (but not too tightly) to his chest, thanking every deity he knew that his child had been returned to him. What happened around him after that was a blur for all he was focused on was that his child was _alive_ and with _him_.

Albus and Seri were nearly drowning in shock at the word the child uttered and any further doubt of his identity was driven from their minds. It was _Harry_, but how? Questions would have to be put off till later, they realised as the Potions Master broke down, their duty lie in taking care of this first. Together they hauled the man to his feet and pulled him up to the Tower. The rest of the family hovered nearby in case they needed to offer assistance, but mainly watching with worry mixed with relief. Realising they could not pry the child from his father's arms short of killing one of them again (the farthest thought from their minds) they ensconced the two together in the Headmaster's bed. Albus directed the other three to release the students before collapsing into the nearest chair beside the bed. His blue eyes no longer twinkled, instead the weariness of his soul showed in the expressive orbs. Seleyna seemed to appear from thin air beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, using the other to take one of his. She gave it an encouraging squeeze and he glanced at her, seeing her smile. 

"You all made it, did you not? The plan worked," she commented.

Albus sighed explosively. "Yes, but killing Harry was not a part of the plan or at least not the one _I_ was told about! How could Severus do that?"

"He did what he thought was necessary, Albus," she pointed out logically.

"But why didn't he tell me?" 

She frowned, turning stern. "Can you honestly say you would have let him go through with it had he told you?" 

He broke the stare with her first, flushing red. "No, but what do you expect, he is my grandson!"

"And Severus's son, _sheinsha_ (Just a word I made up. Means beloved), can you imagine what it was like for _him_? Can you imagine killing Severus if you had to?" 

He shook his head. "I couldn't, he is my son." 

"And I'm sure Severus told himself the same thing dozens of times over when he realised what he had to do," She said matter-of-factly, as she had witnessed her child pacing the floor for hours on end, muttering to himself. "Place yourself in his shoes for a moment and see what it cost him to do what he did. Do not blame him." 

Albus closed his eyes, opening his mind to the connection. Severus's barriers were down and his memories easily accessible. He did not even have to whisper the spell for Leglimency but allow himself to flow into his son's mind. Touching briefly on the surface, tasting the shock, confusion, and almost giddy happiness, he moved on, delving deeper, recalling the memories for him to watch. Severus pacing the floor; the two conversations with Merlin and the accusation that he was not fit to be Harry's father; his visitation with the fire mage and so on. Each one further drove home that his soul-bonded was right. He eased himself out, causing no more than a sigh from the Potions Master as he did so. 

"Yes," he finally said, shaken by what he had seen. "I do understand now. That doesn't mean I have to like it," He grumbled. 

Seleyna laughed and kissed his lips. "No one is asking you too. Now, off to bed with you, I will not hear another word about it. March!" She tugged him to his feet, pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell, causing his robes to fall to the floor, leaving him in a t-shirt and leggings. He looked at her pathetically but she would have none of it, and pushed him to the bed. He caught the hint and crawled under the covers, finishing the cocoon around baby Harry. Peace settled over the Headmaster's expression as he held his two precious treasures. Baby Harry seemed to realise that he was there and gurgled happily before returning to sleep once more. Satisfied Seleyna glanced around the room to discover that Seri was gone. Frowning she descended downstairs, calling the woman's name softly. No answer met her question but when she entered the sitting room of the Headmaster's office she discovered why. There, on the couch, curled in a ball was the healer. She had gone off alone to express her emotions, as was evidence by the wet path of tears on her face. Sitting herself on the couch Seleyna pulled the woman to her, pillowing her head in her lap. Seri clasped her hand tightly and held onto it as though it were a lifeline.

The silver-haired woman ran a willowy hand through the golden hair. "You poor child; you have bore all that with the heart of a true Gryffindor and heroine, but even heroines cry." 

At her words Seri's puffy red eyes opened and she looked up to the one that was offering her comfort. "Are they all right?"

Seleyna smiled; self-sacrificing, this woman, thinking of her family first. "They are fine but don't you think you would sleep better if you were with them?" 

Seri looked away. "I suppose. . ."

The silver-haired woman placed a finger under the younger woman's chin and turned it back to her. "Don't 'suppose,' know." She sat her up. "Now go before I petrify you and take you up there myself." Her joke earned a wane smile and a whispered "Thank you" before she stumbled up the stairs. She waited for a few minutes before following her up to find the healer wrapped around her husband with one hand on her child. A satisfied smile crossed the other's face as she hurried down the stairs to find Minerva to tell her she would be in charge for a time. 

And to alert the house-elves they would be making baby food for a while.

***

Many hours later Severus woke, feeling more rested than he had in a long time and sat up. Or tried until he realised there was a bundle in his arms. Looking down a smile crossed his face. Harry, no more than a year and a few months old continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. Adjusting the child he sat up against the pillows and rocked the boy, humming a tune that Albus had sang to him more than once to calm him. It worked well as the boy turned and sighed happily. The Potions Master could not suppress the urge to do the same. This was perfect; this was how it was supposed to be. He here with his child in his arms and no one to bother them. 

Then there was a knock at the door. 

He glanced up and with a wave of his hand the door swung open to admit his father, a large smile on his face. "Well it seems that at least one of the sleeping beauties is awake and I'll bet my powers to the fact the other one will not be far behind, probably ready to eat anything in sight!"

Severus could not resist a smile and chuckle. "No doubt, padre," he agreed and looked down as the baby stirred. His smile widened when those emerald eyes opened. "Hello, my fire child," he greeted with quiet love.

The child smiled as well and reached his little arms up to him. "Papa." Again the word brought tears to the Potions Master's eyes but they were quiet, not the choking sobs he had suffered from earlier. He pulled the child closer, allowing it to hug his neck. "Wuv." Severus thought he would burst if this kept up. He felt like hopping like a mad man around the school proclaiming that this was his son and that he loved him. And that he was loved back. When he pulled back the child was gazing at him with undiluted adoration shining in those large orbs. 

"We better get him something to eat," he said when his voice returned to him.

Albus cleared his throat, attracting his son's attention. The Headmaster held out a bottle to his son. "I anticipated this need and brought you this. The healers checked the formula and the house-elves made it when I asked. It should be right." 

Severus took the bottle from his father after thanking him and pressed the nipple to the child's mouth who took it in greedily, sucking happily. The dark-haired man had never done this before but it seemed to come natural, as though he had been raising children all his life and not teaching them. Setting the child at an angle in his arms he glanced at Albus as he settled into the rocking chair that had appeared beside the bed. Severus smiled. "Well, I do believe I know who will be putting this little one back to sleep after this, don't I?" 

His suggestion was meet with beaming acceptance. The Headmaster wanted nothing more than to hold his grandson in his arms. It was a need felt deep within his heart and he knew that if it was this strong for him, it must be ten times that for Severus.

"Where are Seri and the others? What time is it anyway?" Severus asked as he watched the child suck. 

Albus began to tick them of on his fingers. "Seri and Kit are pulling everything from storage that I had from when you were two out to be set up in the child's two rooms. I believe they are done by now and are likely re-decorating and I don't know how long that will take, that depends on how much they argue. Artemis is helping Minerva get everything back in order and is in the process of contacting the Elwood family."

Severus's brow furrowed. "The Elwoods? Why do they need to contacted?" 

Albus frowned. "It seems that Ms. Elwood decided to ignore the order to stay with her group and go looking for Harry. She met Aries instead," He rubbed his eyes. "She was found dead in the Great Hall; presumably she met him when he first entered the school." 

Severus could only nod. They had been lucky, that was possibly the only causality they had suffered. "What about the rest?" 

"Draco is filling in Harry's friends, relating what he does know. He will help Minerva draw up a report when she's ready." He raised an eyebrow when Severus's stomach let out a vicious growl, causing the pale man to blush. "As for what time it is, it is lunch time and I would say that you are going to need it. So here, give him to me because I've already eaten and you do that." Severus did so willingly, knowing that Harry would be safe with his father whom he trusted above all others, second only to his wife. Albus immediately cradled his grandson to his chest and cooed to him. "I think someone needs to burp, don't they?" He went on conversationally, placing the child over his shoulder after he threw a towel over it. With a few firm pats the burps came up and Harry found himself once more cushioned against the soft beard. Which, he found out quickly, was a great deal of fun to play with. . .

Albus winced when the laughing boy tugged at his beard. It hurt, but he did not scold the child, merely extract the strands from the tiny fists and hold him a bit farther away. "No," he said quietly, but firmly, "that hurts Grandpa, Harry." 

The child's eyes immediately widened with tears and small form hugged what he could. "Sowwy," he slurred, "wuv Ganpa."

Albus smiled and wiped the tears away, glad that his son had already left the room. He would not like to see his child already crying. But why had the boy cried so easily? "No harm, my child," he assured soothingly, attempting to elicit a smile from the boy, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me." 

The baby sniffed and hugged him once more. His grandfather would not lie to him, and the sincerity was true. He smiled and giggled at the faces the man made until his laughs were punctuated by yawns. 

"Ah," Albus said, "time for the little one to sleep." Harry gave his baby version of a glare as if challenging the man to put him to sleep, only to yawn widely. "That's what I thought." Cuddling the little one to his chest he began to rock in his rocking chair, singing in the soft, deep tones of his phoenix voice. The child's eyes almost instantly dropped closed as he let out another yawn before finally falling to sleep, his arms around his grandfather's neck. Smiling as if there was no tomorrow, the Headmaster rose and padded to the bed, securing them both in it comfortably. Now it was _his_ turn to sleep with the little one. 

  
  
Severus, after tucking away a sizable meal and checking on the condition of his father and son (who were both fast asleep), proceeded downstairs in search of his wife. The upstairs bedroom had not been touched except for the exchange of the bed for a cot (or crib to others) so he assumed they were still working downstairs. If that was true, Seri was with her sister and more than likely the two had fallen into an argument. If _that_ was true then he would gently remind them what was going to happen in about nine days. It was February fifth now, which didn't leave much time for them to finish the arrangements that had been half completed and set aside. But, then again, who knew what the Calburns and the Mayfields had been cooking up in their spare time. After all, they had known what had happened to Harry but had been unable to help in any way as the situation needed a magical touch. They certainly could be of help now with baby Harry. Then there was Lupin and Black who would be fall all over themselves to help in some way. But that would come later, after he, Seri and Albus had time alone with the child. . .

"KIT, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" came the yell that startled the Potions Master from his thoughts. Without even realising it he had entered the dungeons though he was still one hall away from his rooms. Even at that distance his wife's voice carried, echoing wildly and dispelling the odd chill this part of the castle seemed to retain. 

"OH COME ON, SERI, HE'LL _LIKE_ ZEBRA PRINT ON THE WALL!!!" Kit yelled back and that caused the man to pause before his door; perhaps he _didn't_ want to know. But, he reminded himself as he stated the password for the portrait, he had faced worse than what these two women could dish out.

At least he _hoped_ he could.

His passage from the living area to his son's bedroom went unnoticed and he noted with some relief that the sisters had contained themselves enough that their shouts could only be heard within the confines of the rooms. When he entered the bedroom he was hard-pressed not to gape openly. Half of the walls, as he feared, were covered in zebra print. And he had the distinct feeling that if he ran his hand over it, it would feel the same as the hair of the animal. The other half was a forest, not as dark as the Forbidden Forest by any stretch of imagination, but not as he would have liked for his child, at least not yet. The former obviously belonged to Kit while the latter was attributed to his wife. He waited calmly in the doorway until they noticed him; it didn't take long. 

Seri sighed in relief when she saw her husband and Kit threw her hands in the air. "It's not fair! The world is against me!" she raved. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

"You," she stuck her finger at him, "are here, meaning you'll take her, "she turned that finger on her sister, "side on this. That's not very fair."

The Potions Master shrugged. "No one ever said life was fair, now did they?" The dark-haired healer rolled her eyes. "_No_, they didn't, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

A smile lit the other's pale face. "No one is asking you too. Besides, I really don't think either is appropriate."

Kit looked gobsmacked and Seri frowned. "What do you propose then? We seem to have come to an im passe." 

The ice mage tapped his chin for a moment, deep in thought. What would his child like? Ah, he knew. Raising his cane he knocked on the wall three times. From that point out the spell spread, covering the others in its path. What it left behind was nothing short of breathtaking. 

"Beautiful," Seri whispered and Kit nodded in absolute agreement. Now the walls sported a dazzling field with rolling green hills and dark green grass. The sky, which took up most of the wall, was a dazzling cerulean blue with white wisps of clouds floating lazily by. Running, flying or grazing in this new scene were a dazzling aray of animals: unicorns of all breeds, gryphons of all types, phoenixes, large and small cats and other assortments that just seemed too numerous to count. 

"You added a zebra!" Kit exclaimed in delight, pointing to the beast. It was indeed a zebra that looked up at them curiously before returning to its grazing. 

"I think Harry will love it here," Seri declared with the utmost certainty. 

Severus placed an arm around her shoulders. "If you think so then lets give the upstairs the same treatment and connect the two so the animals can move from one room to another." Both healers nodded emphatically and followed him out.

***

Later that evening, after many hours of blissful sleep, Albus Dumbledore was awoken by his nose itching. At first he merely scratched at the offending skin, grumbling under his breath. This alleviated the feeling only briefly for soon his nose itched again; or, rather, it tickled. Now some might say the old man was losing his touch for not realising this before but the perpetrator of this crime was crafty and chose his method well. Only his giggle gave him away. Cracking open is eyes the Headmaster could see the little dark-haired angel (or devilkin in this case) sitting not to far from him, a bright gold phoenix feather in his hand. The child was oblivious to the fact that his victim was awake and again brushed the feather across his grandfather's nose. Albus was hard put not to sneeze but instead twitched his nose like a rabbit, eliciting more giggles. Waiting for the right moment when the child was turned away from him he sat up and snatched the child into his arms. A tickle war ensued (although rather one-sided) and high-pitched squeals and laughter filled the room. 

When the Headmaster felt the child had been 'punished' enough he sat him in his lap. "That will teach you to wake me up like that, Harry," he said primly. The little child pouted for a second before again bursting into giggles. Albus merely shook his head and rose from the bed, taking the child to the bathroom. While he had been slumbering someone had taken the liberty to modify his bathroom, adding baby 'equipment.'

Gently laying the child on the changing table he swiftly and expertly changed the dirty diaper for a clean one and placed new clothes on the small form. It was late though, the child would need a bath soon. Severus can do that, Albus thought, he needs the experience. Both of them will enjoy it though it would probably be prudent to place a spell to repel water on the Potions Master otherwise he would be soaked from head to toe before it was over. A smirk crossed the man's face. Then again perhaps he should just get a camcrystal (forget the spell) and record the entire thing, for posterity's sake, of course. His eyes grew dark at the thought of the baby. Poor Harry, he should never have had to endure this. It was all Voldemort's fault damn it all and he, for one, intended to see the serpent pay. How could he create such a being as ruthless as Aries? It was as though he were acting the part of Dr. Frankenstein and the creature he created (Aries) was a success in his eyes. His fist clenched. That damn bastard, how could he do such a thing? But then again, he thought ruefully, how could he be asking such a question after what Voldemort had done in years past? It was a no-win situation there. But how he hated the man, how he hated him!

While Albus had been contemplating this he had unconsciously stopped humming and touching the child but had instead placed his hands on either side of him. Baby Harry squirmed at the emotions coming from his grandfather. He didn't like them at all. With a brief thought of wanting to get away he found himself on the floor at the elder wizard's feet. Crawling as fast as he could away from the other he found himself again in the bedroom. Looking desperately around for a good hiding place he finally settled on the bed. He found to his relief that he easily fit underneath and crawled under, pressing against the wall. A sniffle or two escaped from his huddle form as he tried to curl up as tight as possible, wanting to escape the hurtful feelings that floated around him. They hurt an awful lot but why was his grandpa mad? Had he been a bad boy? He sniffed again; he hadn't meant to be. It was probably best if he stayed here for now. Yes, that was probably best.

Finally pulling himself from his dark thoughts Albus looked down at the child that had not uttered a sound in quite sometime only to find him gone. Panic spread over him like cold water as he frantically searched the bathroom, only to find nothing. Dashing back to the bedroom he again found nothing immediate. Where could the child have possibly gone and why? 

+Albus!+ The sharp commanding yet very worried voice of Fawkes brought him back to reality and calmed him enough to think more clearly.

+Have you seen Harry?+ he asked in a rush. 

The phoenix bobbed its red head, the jewel black eyes glinting with great concern. +He's under the bed. Albus, please help him he is very scared.+

The Headmaster needed no further prompting. The second the bird left his shoulder he hurried to the bed and knelt beside it. Pulling the covers up he peeked under but saw nothing but darkness. "Harry?" He whispered, not wanting to frighten the child further. A small whimper met his call but no movement, making it hard to determine where it had come from. Taking a deep breath Albus opened his senses wider, allowing him to feel the connection in all its potency. They did not do this very often as every feeling could be sensed down to the last detail but instead settled on a veiled feeling of what was happening. Harry's golden thread lay out before him and he grabbed, traveling along the well worn path. He would not intrude on the boy's mind, he was too young and the experience might be too traumatic, but instead tasted his feelings. Had he not been holding onto the bed they would have knocked him flat on his behind. Fear roiled like a slippery serpent, coating every other emotion in its venom. He needed to do something about this and now. 

"Childing, its just grandpa, please, love, come to me. I won't hurt you, I love you. Please, my little one, come to me. I love you, I'm not mad at you." 

Up to this point Harry had seriously considered crawling out of the other side of the bed, even though the emotions that had been on the man previously had dissipated, he still wasn't certain he wanted to be near him. But the love that came with the spoken words was almost overwhelming and filled him to the top, pushing any other thoughts of not being wanted or being bad from his mind. Ever so slowly he uncurled from his hiding spot and crawled towards the light. 

Albus's heart leapt in his throat as he saw the child approach but knew not to make any sudden movements, instead let Harry come to him. When he was within reach Harry held out his arms in the sign that he wanted to be picked up and his grandfather happily obliged, cuddling the small child to his chest and crooning in his ear. With Harry now safely in his arms he stood up, returning to the rocking chair. 

"That's my good baby, my precious little one. You scared me; please don't ever do that again." 

Wide green eyes looked at him, still shining with the remenents of tears. "Sowwy, ganpa. I scared." This explanation, though made sense to the baby, was not enlightening to Albus. 

"Why?" 

Harry buried himself in the soft beard, rubbing his face on the whiskers. "You's mad, me bad boy?"

Albus tightened his hug as he tapped the chair to rock on its own. "My dear Harry, you are not a bad boy, you did nothing wrong. I love you, I'm not mad at you." 

The green eyes looked up at him hopefully. "Pwomise?" 

The Headmaster smiled and kissed the lightening-shape scar on the tiny forehead and drew the child even closer. "Promise." The child sighed happily and allowed his eyes to fall closed. And here Albus had been wondering how they were going to get him to sleep tonight! But then again the events of the last few minutes had been very draining and were bound to leave him tired. In fact, he decided as he stood up, limp with fatigue would be a better phrase. Keeping him calm now would be the key. Trilling under his breath he headed out of his bedroom just as Dobby appeared. 

"Headmaster sir," he whispered, aware of the near sleeping child, "would sir like it if Dobby brought dinner for family?"

The old mage nodded and seated himself near the fire. "Do not forget Harry's bottle." 

The house-elf shook his head. "Never, sir, never. Should Dobby also tell family of dinner?" 

Albus nodded. "Please ask them to come here; we have something important that needs to be addressed." He glanced down at Harry as he said this. The house-elf noted this and perked up in a worried manner. Could something have happened to his Harry Potter? Without asking he bowed to the Headmaster and quietly popped away, wanting to fulfill his duty as soon as possible. Perhaps there was some way he could help. 

***

Severus, Seri and Kit had just finished with the bedroom when Dobby appeared before them, entreating them to hurry to down to dinner and imparting the message the Headmaster had something important to discuss. Severus could only raise and eyebrow at this and made an inquiry through their connection. Noting the worried state of this father he dashed down the stairs, followed closely by both Healers. They found the man seated before the fire, Harry sleeping in his arms. Severus and Seri sat on either side of him, touching the baby.

"Something happened," Severus stated. 

Albus nodded wearily. "I'm not sure why or even how but he managed to magic himself off of the changing table in the bathroom and then crawled under the bed to hide!"

"Why?!" The Potions Master and Healer asked at the same time. 

The Headmaster shook his head. "I'm not certain but he seemed to think that I thought he had been a 'bad boy' as he put it but I don't know where he got that idea!" Artemis and Draco entered at this point and listened to what had already been discussed without commenting. Draco looked at his little cousin and sighed. Everything happened to Harry, when did he ever get a break!

"Babies to the age of three are naturally empathic, that could be why," Kit suggested. 

Draco hit his forehead. "We're displaying the fact that we are all idiots!" he exclaimed. The others turned startled and curious looks on him and he spread his hands. "Don't you see? Harry is naturally an _empath_ to begin with. Combine that with what a baby has and he's probably influenced by every emotion we feel as if it were his own!" 

A chuckle met his explanation. "I was beginning to wonder when all of this would come to you; good work, Draco." Merlin appeared in the chair not far from the couch. Albus's eyes narrowed and he almost drew out his cane. This man had been the one to suggest that Severus was not fit to be Harry's father, why in hell was he here?

Merlin raised a white eyebrow. "I only said that, Albus, to motivate Severus. I never truly doubted that he would do it but that is not why I am here. Please," He held out his hands, "may I see Harry?" The Headmaster's grip tightened but a touch and glance from his son assured him that this was all right. Reluctantly he handed over the infant to the mage who cradled him with the utmost care in his arms. Tracing the scar several times, Merlin whispered a spell and a soft blue glow encompassed the child for a moment before fading. Albus stiffened but Severus stared on impassively.

~Do not worry, father, he will not harm Harry; he only has the child's best interests in mind,~ The dark-haired man assured through their link. 

Albus's lips pressed in to a thin line. ~I still don't like the man.~

Severus grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. ~Neither do I, but I do trust him.~

Merlin finally smiled as the child blinked up at him sleepily. "There, all better, aren't we, Harry?" He handed the child back to Severus who cooed at his son to calm him before returning his still impassive gaze to the eldest mage. 

"What did you do?" He asked neutrally.

Merlin smiled and sat back, apparently satisfied with himself. "I placed a block on his empathic ability. Now it is no stronger than any other baby so he will not suffer from it. It will come back to him as he grows older; when he is old enough to handle it." He held up his hands to forestall any arguments. "Before you ask I am not the one that decides that, the spell does so I do not know when it will release the bonds. It may be gradually but then again it may be all at once; there is no way to tell. I can only say that he _will_ get them back."

Seri nodded a fraction before taking her child from her husband and scanning him briefly. What she found was surprising. "He's already aged a month!" she exclaimed. 

While the others seemed shocked Merlin only nodded. "Yes, he will age rapidly and return to the age he once was around your birthday, Albus." The man smiled and stood. "Do enjoy this experience, I know Harry will." His smile faded. "Though I must warn you, Harry will still retain his memories from the time at the Dursleys' as well as here; all the way up to the moment before you killed him, Severus. They will come back to him in stages so be prepared to combat the negative ones for there are many." His smile returned, softer this time. "Good luck, children, and may the wind be at your backs." With that he disappeared. 

Silence followed his departure, broken only by Albus's sudden grumbling. "I _hate_ it when he does that." 

Severus smirked at his father and punched him lightly in the arm. "You do the same thing, only less dramatically." 

The elder mage pouted. "That's not the point. . ."

The dark-haired man raised a teasing eyebrow. "There was a point?" 

Albus's eyes narrowed but before he could offer a retort Artemis cleared his throat. "I do believe, everyone, that our dinner is getting cold."

***

The following week was hectic to say the very least. Most Potions classes had been cancelled and the Hospital Wing was hardly used at all. Luckily students were not injured much that week so Seri only had to make one or two appearances there. Kit was locked away preparing for the upcoming wedding, which she had almost entirely forgotten in the face of all that had happened to Harry. But suddenly reminded of it, that's all she worried about. Draco and Artemis tried to be as helpful as possible while still going to classes and teaching them but the dark-haired Healer swore they were more of a hindrance. Albus, Severus and Seri (although the young healer helped her sister a great deal) spent the majority of their time enjoying the company of the now baby Harry. In those seven days he grew seven months, coming very close to two. It was a time filled with hilarity and a bit of anguish for at times Harry would wake from nightmares that, being so young, he did not understand nor could he tell what they were about. In had become so bad at one point that his father fed him a Dreamless Sleeping Potion to ensure that he did sleep, which did the trick. They were careful not to do this two nights in a row for it the effects would have been harmful for the child's fragile system.

Severus was particularly worried about the fact that Harry seemed to grow no bigger though he aged rapidly. He had only grown into one other size of clothing which was unusual for he should have grown more. Seri assured him he shouldn't worry but he did none the less. Harry was the only one of them that wasn't worried as he played to his heart's content, and once he discovered he could walk, he walked everywhere! It was difficult to keep him out of anything for he had an insatiable curiosity and particularly loved to watch his father brew potions. Severus had discovered, much to his surprise and everyone else's, that if he sat Harry on the table where he was brewing the potion and spoke aloud, telling him the how, what and why of what he was doing, the fire mage would sit and listen with absolute attention. While Severus was puzzled, Seri only smiled and Albus laughed, commenting on the similarity of father and son. 

Time spent with his grandfather always proved interesting. Their favorite things to do were to sit before the fire and read from the many children's book that Albus had begun to collect. They would sit for hours as the Headmaster read the stories aloud to him. The stillness was only broken by the murmur of the deep voice and the occasional giggle at the pictures that were there. At times, if the weather was good and not too cold, the Headmaster would take his grandson outside to watch Hagrid's class or let him swing in the colourful swing that was there. Many of the students had seen them several times and were intensely curious as to who the baby was that held the Headmaster's attention so. Aside from McGonagall no one outside of the family knew what has happened to Harry and they were waiting anxiously for the return of Lupin and Black (both of whom were on an Order mission). They spent their spare time devising ways to juggle their schedule around Baby Harry. It was not going to be easy (but with them nothing ever was) but they were positive they would manage and as Harry continued to age he would not need constant watching. He would be spending a great deal of time in the Hospital Wing with his mother and the Headmaster's office with his grandfather where they would be able to give him more attention. Severus's class he would be during the Gryffindor/Slytherin fifth year period when Ron, Hermione, and Draco would be able to help keep and eye on him. Though there were Slytherins in the class that were loyal to the Dark Lord made the Potions Master hesitate, he had confidence in his son's friends as well as his nephew to provide the extra protection the baby would need. Then again, Harry seemed quite able to pop himself away if he wished; who knew what other powers he had hidden up his sleeve. Merlin said he had only blocked the empathic ability, none of his others. Woe be to those they should anger the child for Severus had the distinct feeling their hair would be set on fire. . .

But no more would they hide in the tower. Today they were returning to the school populace and bringing a surprise guest along with them. Severus could only grin maliciously at the thought of everyone's faces when they introduced the child. Oh, the expressions of surprise there would be. . .

"Harry," Severus pleaded with his child, "stay still, I need to get this jumper on you it is colder downstairs." The happy child paid no heed to his elder as he continued to bounce on his bottom, clapping his hands.

"Twip! Twip!" Harry exclaimed in his high voice, giggling when his father made a sour face. He wasn't aggravated that Harry wanted so much to go down and see everyone, oh no, he just wish the child would hold still for two bloody seconds!

"Having trouble, Severus?" The amused alto voice of his wife drifted into the room. Severus turned to see her standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. Yes, there was no mistaking that smirk, she _was_ amused.

"I'm glad my feeble attempts at this are entertaining," he grumbled as he tried, once again, to hold the child still while pulling the jumper over his head. It just didn't work that well. 

Seri moved from the doorway and gathered the child into her arms, sitting him firmly in her lap. "Now, little bird, you must allow your Papa to put the clothes on you. You don't want to catch a cold do you?" She demonstrated by sneezing several times, much to the delight of her son. 

"Funny, Mama," he giggled. 

She smiled. "Thank you, but do you want to sneeze too?" She sneezed again to remind him. Harry's round face took on a look of thoughtfulness before he ultimately shook his head soberly. He didn't want to be sick. "Then you have to let Papa dress you, 'k?" He nodded and held still as Severus pulled the green jumper over his head. 

Severus sighed in relief. "I thought I would never get that on him, thank you, dear." He suddenly raised an eyebrow. "For someone who has never had children before you seem to do well with him." She was interrupted before she could answer.

"As I _know_ I have said before, Seri was born to be a mother and have children. They love her and she loves them." Kit sauntered into the room, winking at her young nephew who, to his parents' surprise, winked back, "Now, are we going or not? Albus is waiting for us." 

Seri stood with Harry in her arms. "Is he already in the Great Hall?" 

Her sister nodded. "Yeah, he's practically biting his nails though because you all are taking so long so I volunteered to come up and check." She raised an eyebrow. "And I have. Now, if you are done wrestling with the munchkin, may we go?" 

They followed her out the door but not without Severus grumbling under his breath. "Harry is _not_ a munchkin." 

Kit, unfortunately, heard him and turned with a devilish grin. "Certainly could have fooled me. I've seen six month olds bigger than him and he's nearly two!" Severus let out a warning growl while Seri merely rolled her eyes. Harry watched the exchange with interest before a small (and very devious) smile formed on his face and he waved his arms to get his aunt's attention. 

"Kit! Kit!" 

She smiled. "Yes, fire baby?"

With a sudden grin he blew a baby raspberry at her, which caused galls of laughter from his parents. 

Kit's eyes had nearly fallen out of her head. "I've been insulted by a baby!" 

"Not just any baby," chortled Severus, "_Harry_. You better not hold that against him later or I might just. . ." He held up his cane threateningly. 

Kit held up her hands in a sign of surrender. "All right, all right, no harm done. I got what I deserved. After all, I did insult him first." With that she turned on her heel and skipped down the hall, singing off key as she went. 

Severus raised an eyebrow at his wife and she only shrugged helplessly. "I may be her sister but that doesn't mean I understand her in any way!" With that said they followed the "insane" woman down the hall.

***

Albus beamed when the bunch entered the hall. He waited till they stood next to them before rising to his feet. This action called several conversations to stop and the rest followed with his raised hand. 

"Students! I know many of you have been wondering why some of the professors," He nodded to Severus and Artemis, "have been taking off this week." He smiled at the eager faces. "Well, I must tell you that first, two days from now, on February fourteenth there will be another wedding between our own Professor Artemis Maxwell and Madame Kitiara Winter." There was thunderous applause with hoops, hollers, and whistles from all over the hall. Artemis and Kit were well liked among the students and peers. The Headmaster held up his hand again to bring silence which descended almost immediately. "There is yet more news. I'm sure that a fair few of you have seen a small child around this school for the last few days either in the company of Professor Snape-Dumbledore, Madame Snape-Dumbledore or myself. Those of you that have, have surely been curious to who this is." He hefted Harry from Seri's arms and held him to his chest facing the crowd. "It is my pleasure to introduce Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore!" There was silence for a moment as the students and professors alike stared at the Headmaster as if he had finally lost his marbles. The baby didn't like all of the people staring at him and turned to bury his face in his grandfather's beard, clutching it tightly. Albus ran a hand over the small head and murmured soothingly under his breath. 

"Due to a spell," Severus continued for his father as the man was otherwise occupied, "his age was reversed and he will have to relive his childhood." He tactfully decided not to mention how long that would take. "As you may guess, this will not be easy on us and we ask students from all houses from fifth year up to please volunteer to watch him during the class that you are in. See your head of house for details." He suddenly smiled when he saw his son giggle quietly at what ever his grandfather was saying to him. "That is all, you may now return to eating." That said he promptly took his seat and dug into his food with uncommon gusto. It was best to eat as much as possible now before Harry was returned to him. Seri, thankfully, followed his example. Albus seemed not to care as he chatted amiably with his grandchild, making faces that caused bright laughter and pointing everyone out in the hall, telling them their names. When he got to Minerva Harry perked up.

"Kitty-lady, kitty-lady!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out to her. The Deputy Headmistress's eyes widened but she obediently lifted the child into her lap. He gave her a smile that would have put an angel to shame and stood up so he could hug her around the neck. "Wuv, kitty-lady," he whispered only loud enough for Albus and Minerva to hear.

Minerva sniffed as her hazel eyes filled with tears and she returned the hug mightily. "Love you too, pet." Albus hid a smile behind his hand though Severus looked on curiously. The white/auburn-haired man related mentally what had happened and soon a smile broke out on the Potions Master's face as well. Eventually the word was passed through the family via their link and all of them could not quit smiling for the rest of the dinner.

"Albus?" She turned to the Headmaster as she fed the child some of her food.

He turned and smiled. "Yes, Minerva?" 

The woman bit her lip, afraid to ask her question. "May I watch Harry during first period? It is my off period and I would love to take care of him for a while, if you don't mind." 

The twinkle in the other's eye put her worries to rest. "My dear Minerva, I do not mind and I do not believe Severus or Seri will either. I'll have the house-elves bring down some of his toys to your office. Would that be all right?" 

He was glad to see her beaming smile. "Of course, Albus!" She hugged the child again who giggled and smiled at his new babysitter. 

"Kitty-lady!" he said, clapping his hands.

Minerva could not resist a smile. "That I am, little one."

***

Fred and George smiled to one another as the Potions Master finished his announcement. Baby-sit Harry? What a wonderful idea! They could begin training him early in pranks, passing on their infinite knowledge to one who would absorb it like a sponge.

They put their heads together, pressing their impressive prankster minds to the onerous task of stealing Harry from his over-protective guardians. This would be their most daring undertaking yet, one that outstripped all their previous work. 

Sensing it was time to go the two looked up to see their Head of House chatting excitedly with the newly-arrived Seleyna, baby Harry firmly in her arms. The child himself seemed quite content to listen to the women talk as he sat quietly watching them. 

"Come on, you louts, we're going to be late to History of Magic!" Angelina called, bringing them from their examinations. The two nodded and collected their stuff before heading off to listen to Binns lecture.

***

Seleyna had appeared right before the end of breakfast and offered to help Minerva with her babysitting. Graciously accepting this offer the two had set off together to gather a few of toys and bring them to her office. The child was remarkably well-behaved, seeming content with watching them work. They talked of what had been going on in the last few days as the silver-haired woman offered explanations to the Transfiguration professors many questions of what had happened. Between the two of them they soon had quite a play area set of for the child who immediately occupied himself in when he was set down. The two grew quiet as they watched him carefully play with the toys as though they would break at the harshest of movements.

"He's that way with everything," Seleyna remarked as she sipped the honey tea Minerva had offered.

Minerva's brow furrowed in confusion. "But I don't understand why. Most children would be bouncing around with all of this in front of them, not really worried if something happened to the toys." 

Seleyna carefully pulled a silver lock behind her ear. "Not so with Harry. I've watched. The child treats everything as if it were made of porcelain, even us. It's very sad in some ways because as Merlin told us he is still affected by the memories of the Dursleys and we know that's why he acts this way. I don't know as much as Severus but I know this child did not have anyone to love him after Lily and James were gone, let alone have toys such as these to play with." She reached down and tossed the ball back to the toddler when it rolled to her feet.

Minerva sighed. "It pains me to think of how many others must suffer like he did. Poor Harry! I wish he had told someone before this. I wish I had been insistent with Albus that night he wanted to leave the child on the Dursleys doorstep." She appeared to be particularly sad about this, which she was.

Harry turned before Seleyna could react and toddled up to the stern woman. She looked down at him when he laid his head on her lap and smiled.

"Nice Kitty-lady, take care of Harry," he stated simply, eliciting a tearful smile from the hazel-eyed woman. 

She bent down and lifted him into her lap, cuddling him. "Of course, pet, I'll always be here to help take care of you." She smiled as he closed his eyes, preparing to drift off to sleep. "Always, my pet." She started when he was actually asleep, turning worried eyes on the other woman. "Should he be sleeping this much?"

Seleyna nodded. "Yes, his soul offered over a great deal of power to restore his body even to this state, he will be sleeping on and off like this for at least another week. It is nothing to be concerned over." 

Minerva visibly relaxed. "Thank goodness, I'm just glad he is not ill. That is the last thing that he needs!" she exclaimed.

Seleyna chuckled and stood. "The same for all of us, I'm afraid. I must go now, Minerva, Albus will be needing me," The corners of her eyes crinkled into a smile, "even if he doesn't know it yet. The poor dear can be very oblivious when he wants to be."

The Transfiguration professor snorted in amusement and nodded. "Indeed he can. Good luck!" She looked down at the sleeping toddler and smiled, transfiguring her chair into a rocking one. For a while at least she would get to play grandmother.

***

Fred and George started from their semi-sleeping states induced by Binns groaning to glance at their watches. It was time to go. Carefully so as not to attract the ghost's attention (which was really difficult but they weren't taking any chances) they snuck out of the room. Very quickly they hurried down the hall, skating around the corners and hiding in the shadows to avoid Mrs. Norris and her inquisitive nose. Caught out of class and they would have detention for sure. Soon enough they stood before the Transfiguration classroom. The two glanced between one another, wondering if they should really do this before George knocked on the door. Fred quickly stepped to the side where he would not be seen.

***

Minerva glanced up, wondering who in the world could possibly be calling upon her. Seeing that Harry was still asleep she transfigured her desk into a cot and placed him inside before going to the door.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she found one of the Weasley twins on the other side. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, is there something I can do for you?" She asked politely.

"I have an off period right now, Professor," George said, stepping into the room. Boy he hoped that she bought that lie; she had, after all, drawn up their schedules. Surely she couldn't remember who had what and when of every student. "I was hoping you could help me with a little problem I had with your last lesson. Do you think you could help me?" Slightly surprised and overwhelmed the Transfiguration professor allowed herself to be led to the nearest desk, her back to the side of the room. As George had the woman occupied Fred snuck to the front, brought Harry out of his cot, and slipped out of the room. About that time they finished their lesson. 

George grinned. "Thank you so much, Professor, I think I get it now!" Minerva allowed herself a small smile. "Very good, Mr. Weasley, now you best be on your way, I'm babysitting and I don't wish to leave little Harry alone for long." The redhead nodded in understanding and hurried from the room. He would have to be quick about getting away and hope that McGonagall didn't connect the baby's disappearance with him. 

  
  
Minerva sighed in relief as the door clicked closed and hurried to the front of the room where the cot and baby Harry were. At least, she thought when she peered inside, Harry was supposed to be in there. . .

"Merlin's beard! He's gone!"

Her second thought was equal, if not worse than the first.

"Severus and Albus are going to _kill_ me!"

***

Baby Harry woke to the jostle of being carried down the hall by inexperienced hands. Taking a deep breath he found that he did not recognize the smell that meant he did not know who held him. Almost instantly his survival instincts kicked in. The first thing that any normal baby would have done would have been to cry and scream at the top of their lungs.

But Harry had _never_ categorized as _normal_.

He opened his eyes to see his two captors talking to one another quietly, obviously not wanting to attract any attention to them and focusing on doing that. 

That meant they weren't focusing on Harry.

"The Room of Requirement is this way, I tell you." One argued.

The other boy, for that's what they were, shook his red head. "No, Fred, it's this way, don't you remember?" 

Fred threw up his hands in frustration. "What ever you say, I'm just worried how we're going to get Harry back to his father before he notices that his child is gone. I do _not_ want the wrath of that man down upon me. I'd rather face our mother, thank you very much." His words sparked a thought in the baby's mind. Father, his father. He desperately wished he was with the man!

***

Fred turned when his brother suddenly stopped and swore under his breath. "What's the matter?" he asked.

George held out empty hands. "What does it look like, genius; Harry's gone!"

Fred paled. "We are in such deep shit."

His brother rolled his eyes. "Nah, really?"

***

Deep in the dungeons the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth years were brewing a complex version of a fever-reducing potion. Most, Severus was pleased to see, would succeed at this if they kept to as they were now. Some, however, he was beginning to have no hope for. He allowed a sigh to escape; that meant extra tutorials and _that_ meant time away from his child. Vicious cycle that one. Well, once Kit was finished with her honeymoon (it would only last two weeks, unlike his and Seri's) he could ask her to help. He knew she liked working with children though didn't have the precise patience to teach. One on one was a different story. Perhaps he could help her overcome the frustration so that. . .

"Professor!" One of the Ravenclaw girls screamed, "Behind you!" 

Like a whip he turned, already drawing his staff from its sheath. It was not needed however as he felt his eyes widen. Floating above the boiling cauldron, surrounded in golden light was his son Harry. With a mad dash he knocked the cauldron to the floor, ignoring the burns this caused, and caught his son just before he fell onto the desk. Clutching the child to his chest he fell to his knees, thanking every god he knew under his breath. There was no telling what would have happened had Harry fallen onto the table, let alone if he had fallen into the cauldron. . .

Harry sniffed and hugged the man's neck tightly; glad to be back with his father. The man was shaking like a leaf and muttering almost incoherently but he was holding Harry, that's all that mattered but he wished the man would calm down. Unbeknownst to him he was sending calming waves into the man that eventually allowed him to take a deep breath and pull his son away enough to look him over. No immediate injuries, thank Merlin.

"Harry, why aren't you with Minerva?" He wondered aloud as he got back to his feet. The child did not answer but the banging of an opening door did. 

Minerva skidded into the room, her hair falling from its normally tight bun. "Severus! Harry is. . ." She paused and her eyes widened. "was gone?" she offered.

The Potions Master swayed, cooing under his breath. "Minerva what happened?" 

The woman shook her head, sinking down onto the nearest empty stool. "I'm not certain. He was in his cot one moment while I was helping a student and then gone the next!"

Severus's eyes narrowed in thought. Those students. . .

"Bad men," The little fire mage muttered, burying his face more in father's shoulder. 

Severus looked down sharply and pulled him away enough so he could see his face. Harry didn't seem to like that but permitted it nonetheless. "Who were these bad men, Harry; what did they look like?" 

The child's face turned thoughtful, as he was giving the question serious consideration, before finally nodding to himself. "Red hair," was all he could offer.

But it was enough. Minerva's face grew to a livid red then white with rage. The nearest Gryffindor students backed away from their head of house, afraid she would unleash that awesome temper on them. But they had nothing to fear from her. 

"The Weasley twins," she hissed. Then suddenly she smiled. "When you are done with them, Severus, please send them to me. All that I ask is that you leave something for me to deal with, agreed?" 

The Potions Master gave her a tight nod, his mind already running through the score of detentions and punishments the two wayward Weasleys would have to endure. "Agreed," he smiled. Many of the students shivered, recognizing that smile of pleasure from their teacher of previous years. At the moment it was as though he had never left. But when Harry whimpered his whole countenance immediately softened and he trilled underneath his breath to the child. This astonishing change left all of the students, excluding perhaps Ginny Weasley, gaping in disbelief. Once the child was calm and gurgling once more and Minerva was gone the Potions Master sighed; what was he going to do with Harry now? There was no chance of him being able to keep the child occupied and maintain a watchful eye over his students. Glancing around the room he hoped that someone would hold the answer to his dilemma. And someone did when his eyes lighted upon the youngest Weasley, Ginny. She had finished with her potion and was helping her friend Colin Creevey with his. Gliding to the desk he tapped on her shoulder.

Ginny turned around and offered the man a bright smile. "Yes, Professor?" "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to watch Harry for the remainder of the period? I have already noted that you are done with your potion and it was brewed well. He should not be any trouble or hindrance in your helping Mr. Creevey with his." He raised an eyebrow, a sudden idea suddenly coming to him. "In fact, if you explain what the boy is doing then Harry will listen. He seems to like the brewing of potions." 

Colin Creevey coughed under his breath. "I wonder why."

Ginny jabbed him in the ribs and told him to hush before turning back to the waiting man. "Of course, sir, I'd be happy to!"

Nodding in relief Severus handed over the child to the girl and kissed him on his forehead. "I won't be far away, little bird, okay?" 

The child graced him with an angelic smile. " 'k, Papa!" Satisfied the Potions Master returned is attention back to his other students and began once more walking up and down the isles.

Ginny maneuvered the dark-haired baby around until he was facing her. "Hello there, Harry, do you remember me? My name is Ginny." 

"Ninny?" Harry slurred, causing galls of laughter from all that had heard. 

"Ninny?! I'm going to call you that from now on! Ninny!" Colin chortled. 

Ginny scowled before rolling her eyes at the other's silliness. "I'm surrounded. All right," she sat Harry on the work table, careful to not allow any of the more dangerous tools be within his reach. "Colin is brewing a fever-reducing potion, got that?" The child nodded seriously. "Good. He has already added in the knot grass and orange so he's doing fine so far. These," she pointed to one of the ingredients, "are dragon scales, he needs to add them next, don't you, Colin?" 

The other nodded as the baby grinned. "Colon! Colon!" The male Gryffindor looked askance at the child as Ginny nearly fell off of her stool from laughter. 

"Colon! Oh, now that is priceless!" 

He growled. "Shut up!"

She smirked, patting the baby on the back. "Turn about is fair play, don't you think, Harry?"

Colin's mouth dropped open as the child nodded seriously then giggled. "I can't believe it, so young and already a Slytherin!"

As the class drew to a close Severus appeared beside the young Weasley girl to take back his son. He noted that Harry seemed very comfortable with her as well as Colin Creevey and stored that away for later. Most of the class had already left the room and neither of the two had even moved, so intent were they only playing with the young child. Only when he cleared is throat did they look up, startled. 

"Class is over, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Creevey. I want to thank you both for keeping an eye on him," he explained.

Ginny nodded and handed over Harry very reluctantly. "It was our pleasure, sir; he is a wonderful baby."

Seeing her reluctance Severus decided to pose the question he was considering. "I do know that you heard this morning that we are only accepting students fifth year and up to look after him, did you not?" "Yes, Professor," they chorused.

Arranging Harry comfortably in his arms he rubbed the boy's back. "I might be persuaded to _bend_ this rule for the two of you, if you feel up to it."

Ginny wasted no time in answering. "Absolutely! I would be honoured to look after him!"

Colin nodded. "It would be all right I think as long as the two of us are together."

Severus smiled, almost giving Colin a heart attack. It was not very often, even in the presence of his family did he do this. In public at least. "Very good thought, Mr. Creevey. What do both of you have after lunch?"

"Charms," They answered. 

"We're working on practical application today, sir; we received our notes last lesson. He won't be bored. Probably laugh at us the entire period," Ginny added. 

Severus's smile only widened. "Very good indeed. If you are willing to take the job then please stop by after lunch and pick him up. I will have ready a bag with his things for you and after that period you may take him to the Headmaster, understand?" 

"Yes, Professor," the chorused again.

"Good, then I'll write you a pass so you are not counted late to your next class."

***

Severus heaved a heavy sigh as the door closed behind Colin and Ginny. It had been a most. . . eventful morning. In his lap Harry was fiddling with the buttons on his black shirt, seemingly content with just being in his father's presence. Allowing a faint smile to cross his face the Potions Master ran a strong hand through the messy raven locks. Harry would need a hair cut soon; he was beginning to think someone was feeding the child some kind of fertilizer for all his hair did was grow. It had a slight wave to it and curled under at the ends. Otherwise it stuck out in all directions, especially after he slept. Perhaps tomorrow would be a good day; it would at least distract Kit from hyperventilating over wedding plans. 

Well he would be taking care of his son until lunch because _he_ had an off period. 

"Well, childing, what do you want to do?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He was surprised, therefore, when Harry grinned.

"Fy! Fy! Harry fy wih Papa!" Severus blinked once, twice and then a third time. Did the child remember? But, how? Those memories weren't supposed to appear for sometime, how did he know? "Are you sure, childing?" he asked cautiously.

Harry nodded vigorously, almost toppling out of the man's lap in his enthusiasm. Severus grinned; this was perfect! "Very well then, fire child, you shall have your wish."

A few minutes later a silver phoenix flew through the halls, a child perched carefully and securely on his back. The child in question would clap and giggle, urging his father phoenix on. Students and teachers likewise would stop what ever they were doing to look up in astonishment as the bird flew by. Many could not decide what was the most strange, the phoenix or the child riding on his back. For over an hour this continued until the child began to tug at his feathers. Landing with only a slight click of his claws Sureves waddled into a closet, leaving it a second later human once more and child carefully secure in his arms. It was time for lunch now, and Harry (as he had indicated by the pulling of his feathers) was hungry. Together they headed to the Great Hall.

***

Fred looked up at the head table and sighed in relief at finding the Potions Master's chair empty. Whether that was a good thing or bad was yet to be seen but if the man wasn't there he couldn't punish them. His brother was of the same mentality. What soothed their fears somewhat was the fact that the Headmaster was eating quite calmly and chatting amiably with Seleyna beside him. Minerva also joined this conversation but cast a look in their direction every once in a while. They knew, just _knew_ that she had discovered it was them. 

That did not bode well.

Their housemates were most curious about their behavior and kept asking them about it. They refused to answer and continued to pick at their food. Their guilty expressions were enough to convince the other that the two had done something really bad and that they felt bad about it. 

Everything was going fine until the Potions Master entered the Great Hall with his son in his arms. Fred choked and George beat him on the back while watching the dark figure approach the head table. Brief words were exchanged and the Headmaster glanced at them. Both gulped.

They were in _such_ trouble. 

Harry was transferred to his grandfather with a gentle kiss on his forehead and a caress of his cheek from his father. With an abrupt about face the Potions Master marched toward the Gryffindor table. His cloak whipped around him like an angry storm and his expression seemed to darken with each step he took. The students scooted away from the two vict-er-Weasleys.

He halted before them. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you follow me. We have something to. . .discuss." 

They could only nod meekly and follow the man out. 

At the end of lunch Colin and Ginny presented themselves at the staff table, ready to take baby Harry. Luckily Albus had been told and the child was placed into a pack on Ginny's back (transfigured from a dinner napkin.) With stern instructions no to lose him and/or let anything bad happen (they promised fervently that they wouldn't especially not after seeing what happened to the twins.) Albus promised them that some of Harry's things to keep him occupied would be transferred to their class. So off they went to Flitwick's, not suspecting they were heading straight into mayhem. 

When they entered the class most everyone was already there. Professor Flitwick greeted them with enthusiasm and Ginny bent down enough that he could lift Harry from her pack. 

"Hello there, my dear boy," the short little professor stated. 

Harry giggled and gave him a disarming smile. "Fwedwick! Fwedwick!"

"Yes, Harry," the professor responded in surprise, "I didn't expect you to recognize me." The child only smiled angelically, trying to reach for the man's hat. "Oh now," Flitwick chuckled, "you don't need that." Harry pouted, looking absolutely pitiful but brightened again when he was placed among his toys. With a happy squeal he picked up his ball and began throwing it around the room. Satisfied that the child was occupied the Charms professor turned to his awaiting class. "Today, students we will be levitating multiple objects. So to make sure no one is hurt we will be using these boxes." With a wave of his wand the boxes floated into the room, much to the delight of Harry who clapped for his 'Uncle Fwedwick.' "Thank you, Harry. Now, partner up and take three boxes. You will take turns casting the spell and your partner will keep and eye on your boxes in case they fall. You may begin!"

There was some shuffling, mumbling and scratching of furniture as it was put aside to make room for the groups to work. For nearly half the period everything was 'quiet' as the students practiced this new task.

Then Harry became bored.

It was a gradual thing as he grew tired of chasing his ball over the entire room. The other toys were discarded almost as quickly. What he really wished for were some of the books his grandpa read to him but there were none. So he turned his attention to the class. 'Uncle Fwedwick' was very busy instructing a group of students on what they were doing wrong so Harry decided it was best not to disturb him. That left the students. Not wanting to bother the ones he did not know, fearing how they would react, he walked over to see Colin and Ginny who had partnered off.

"Colin, please, just _concentrate_ for the love of Merlin!" Ginny cried in exasperation.

Colin, his face screwed up into a sour expression in his attempt to concentrate, bit back sharply. "I'm trying! Your nagging is not helping one bit."

Ginny rolled her eyes but glanced down as she felt the tugging at her skirt. "What is it, Harry?" she asked, bending down to his level.

"Ninny play 'ide an' seek wih Hawwy?" he exclaimed hopefully but that hope was dashed when the red-haired girl shook her head.

"I can't now, Harry, maybe later, all right?" Though severely disappointed the child tried not to show it as he nodded his head solemnly. Happy she had received an acceptance with so little a fight, Ginny returned her attention to her classmate who had managed to levitate two of the three boxes.

She did not seem to realize how a baby's concept of time differed from a teenager's. Minutes stretched into eternities as Harry sat at the Gryffindor's feet, utterly bored. If only there was something to do! Hoping that 'later' had now come the toddler reached up and once more tugged at Ginny's skirt. Pausing in her detailed explanation of the flaws in her friend's spell, she looked at the expectant baby. 

"Play?" he asked but again she shook her head. 

"Not now, Harry, I'm busy. Why don't you go play with your toys, 'k?" 

The child pouted. "Wanna play wit you," he whined. 

Ginny sighed. "Harry, I can't..." But upon seeing that the little boy was about to cry, she caved in. "Oh all right; you go hide, okay?"

Harry shouted "Yah!" and immediately crawled off to go find a really good hiding spot. Sighing in relief Ginny turned back to Colin and rolled her eyes. One of his boxes was lower than the other. "For goodness sake's, Colin; if you can't handle these two, how do you ever think you'll manage with three?" Her harping continued and she completely forgot what she had told little Harry.

But he had not.

Finding the perfect hiding spot (quite sure no one would look for him in there) he climbed in and sat in the middle, very pleased with his discovery. They would not think to look for him here, not at all. Thinking that they would search for him soon he sat quietly, straining to hear over the din of the room. But one thing crept upon him when he least expected it as he began to feel sleep overpower his thoughts. Yawning the child curled up at the bottom of them box and fell straight to sleep.

He was not allowed the luxury for long, however, as the box he was in gave a great shudder and began to rise into the air. Not one to panic quickly Harry pushed open the flap and peered out. to his utter delight he was several feet off the ground, floating in the air. He clapped his hands gleefully. "Hawwy fy! Hawwy fy!"

Ginny stared in horror at the floating box. How in the world. . . "HARRY!!!" she screeched in fright. Gasps of horror sounded through the room as everyone saw what was going on. 

Flitwick hurried to them. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied, biting her lip.

"Get him down from there!" one of the girls yelled. 

"He could be hurt!"

"He could be killed!"

"Poor Harry." Came from different directions. 

"Silence!" Flitwick commanded. "Mr. Creevey, you have to bring him down slowly, do you think you can do that?"

Colin licked his lips, all of his concentration focused on the box Harry was in. "I don't know," he said in a strained voice. 

"Believe you can, Mr. Creevey. Listen to me closely; release the spells on your first two boxes and focus totally on the last, all right?" With a fraction of a nod Colin terminated the spells and the two boxes fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Very good, Mr. Creevey, now for the last one; lower it to the ground." Sweat broke out on the boy's brow as he carefully lowered the box to the floor. Harry, thoroughly enjoying himself, bounced on his bottom, squealing in a high voice that made the class wince in pain. Ginny placed her hands over Colin's ears. "Steady, steady," she chanted. 

Finally the box made its touchdown and everyone breathed a sight of relief. The second it did Ginny rushed forward and plucked the baby from the box, holding him tight to her body. 

"Oh, Harry!" she said explosively, dropping to her knees. All she could do was hold him to her chest and thank every deity silently for keeping his safe.

Harry, unaware or ignoring the reactions he had caused, giggled and clapped his hands. "Hawwy fy!" 

Ginny laughed somewhat hysterically. "That you did, Harry. Please, please don't ever do that again." 

Finally realising how distraught his friend/babysitter was, the child tugged at her hair till she looked down at him. "Hawwy aww wight," he said quietly. "Ninny aww wight?"

She hugged him tighter. "I am, fire baby and I know you are too just please don't do that again." The baby nodded, cooing in a way as if to sooth _her_.

Colin fell next to her and touched Harry's head. "All right there, Harry?" The little one nodded again and continued to soothe Ginny. 

Professor Flitwick came to them. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to watch him the rest of the period," he suggested. "His toys are over there. Then he can't get into any more trouble."

"We hope," Colin added as he pulled Ginny to her feet and over to the 'play area.' The professor pulled everyone else back on task and promised the two babysitters he would help them later. The rest of the period passed relatively uneventfully with only one box falling on a student's head. He was dispatched to the Hospital Wing. At the end of the period as their classmates were piling out Ginny and Colin were given instructions to report to Flitwick after their classes were done for the day. He assured them it was not a detention; they were merely making up for the time lost in class.

It was with a sense of foreboding that the two Gyffindors, baby Harry in hand, returned to the Headmaster. He seemed to know where he was going and grew more bouncy with each passing step. 

"He's going to bounce out of that pack at this rate," Colin joked as the giggling child continued. Ginny offered a weak smile but said nothing. The boy put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened back there really shook you up didn't it?" 

The red-haired girl sighed and took the toddler from the pack, holding him tight to her. Colin was surprised when the child did not protest. "I'm just. . .I don't know," The sight was of frustration this time.

Colin squeezed her shoulder then grinned crookedly. "Could it be your maternal instincts have kicked into overdrive?" This remark earned him a kick in the general direction of his shin as he danced away, laughing. "Ah, now there's the Ginny I know! And here I thought she had gone out to become a mother early." 

Ginny scowled, giving an eerily good impression of her mother. "Colin Creevey I ought to hex you three ways to Sunday. If you don't stop you're going to _know_ whey the say 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!'" Glad to see his friend back in good spirits Colin let her be and they soon found themselves before the gargoyle. "Lemon squares," Ginny stated and the statue leapt aside. Before they knew it they were in front of the Headmaster's door. Neither knocked, reluctant to enter. 

"Please, children, do not stand out there all day. Surely you must be tired of that." The gentle yet amused voice drifted through the door. The Gryffindors exchanged looks before Colin pushed open the door. Behind the immense mahogany desk sat the venerable light mage. He looked up from his work when they entered, a smile spreading over his ancient face. 

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Creevey; you've brought Harry back. I hope he did not give you too much trouble." He raised an eyebrow at the slightly panicked expressions that lighted across their faces for a fraction of a second but did not comment. Harry, upon spotting him, held out his arms, wanting his grandfather. His cerulean blue eyes twinkling the Headmaster took him from Ginny and kissed him on the forehead. "And what have you done today, little one?" The two Gryffindors stiffened as Harry giggled.

"Hawwy fy!" he told him. Raising an eyebrow Albus peered over his glasses at the two babysitters for some sort of explanation. 

"We're sorry, sir, but he climbed into one of the boxes we were levitating. . ." Ginny started.

"And I levitated the box with him in it. I swear, I didn't know he was in there," Colin finished. The Headmaster took a moment to absorb this and turned his attention on his grandson. 

"Harry, why did you do that?" he asked somewhat sternly.

The little mage blinked at him, wondering what he had done wrong. "Hide an' seek," he stated innocently, fully believing he had done anything wrong. 

Ginny suddenly groaned, drawing attention back to her. "I know why! He kept asking to play hide and seek and in my distraction I must have told him he could so he hid. The box must have been his hiding place," she explained.

Now it all made sense and Albus shook his head. "It's all right; at least no one was hurt." He paused for a moment. "Perhaps it would be prudent _not_ to tell Severus of what happened." The two students looked very relieved they didn't have to relate the tale to the Potions Master. Speaking of him he walked in at that moment, a scowl on his face.

"Damn Hufflepuff simpletons; can't even mix a simple cure for boils. . .Blowing up my lab for fun. . .Do they honestly _like_ detention?" He muttered to himself. Albus smiled fondly and called to him with their bond. The Potions Master looked up and the two students were astonished by the transformation in him. The scowl melted away into a soft smile which de-aged him greatly and softened his entire countenance. He no longer resembled the inapproachable evil 'git' but a man, nothing more, nothing less. But more important, he looked like a father. Sweeping past the Gryffindors Severus plucked his son from his father's arms and held him over his head, turning in circles. 

The toddler squealed in delight, yelling "Papa! Papa!" and "Vroom! Vroom!" Eventually Severus brought him down again, steadying him on his hip.

"So, my fire child, what have you done today?" he asked, mirroring his father's question. He did not see the two students tense or Albus moving closer to them. 

"Fy," the child stated. The three were surprised when the Potions Master's smile widened. 

"Harry and I flew around the school," he explained to the Headmaster.

Albus crossed his arms. "So that is why everyone was so skittish at lunch," he replied dryly. Ginny could only exhale in relief; her hopes of escape were dashed however, when Harry shook his head and tugged at his father's hair.

"No, Hawwy fy in bos," he corrected.

"Bos?" The dark brow furrowed. "Do you mean 'box'?" he asked cautiously. Harry nodded. The Potions Master, already sure of what happened, turned with a blank expression to the others for an explanation.

When the two Gryffindors seemed to be too petrified to answer the Headmaster dived into save them. "It seems, Severus, that Harry wished to play hide-and-seek. He chose to hide in a box that the students were levitating. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevy made sure that he got down safely. Aside from a little excitement, no harm done." The Potions Master said nothing for a moment (which did nothing for the students nerves), eyes boring into the squirming two. Then, quite suddenly, he nodded and turned back to his son who, after sitting in a chair, he seated on his knee. 

"Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully. When I leave you with babysitters I expect you to behave. What you did today, scaring them by climbing into the box, was not the behavior of a good boy." He saw the emerald eyes filling with tears so he hastened to finish. "Promise me you will not do that again." 

The child sniffled and nodded, standing up to hug his father. "Sowwy, Papa, didn' mean to be ba'," Harry stated, looking thoroughly chastised.

The Potions Master smiled sadly. "I know, fire baby, I know. But the apology really should go to Colin and Ginny, don't you think?" Shocked by the use of their first names the students almost missed Harry turning to them. 

"Sowwy, Ninny. Sowwy, Colon." Ginny smiled and went forward to hug the toddler. With eyes and honesty such as this child possessed no one could stay mad at him for long. Except for the local crazy dark lord, but he was not the best thing to think on right then.

"I forgive you, Harry, just don't do that again, 'k?"

He smiled at her and returned the hug. "'k." Colin received the same treatment. 

"Now," Albus clapped his hands, startling everyone. "I do believe these two need to get along to Hagrid's class. Give him these," He handed them slips, "and have a good day." Thanking the Headmaster the two Gryffindors scampered out. With a deep sigh, Severus pressed deeper into the chair, allowing his son to lay against his chest.

"Perhaps letting the students watch him was not such a good idea after all." 

Albus beckoned him to the couch where they could sit together. "He's just exceedingly curious, iceling; most children at his age are and I'm afraid it is only going to get worse so I suggest you prepare yourself." 

Severus sighed again, laying his head on his father's shoulder. "What we really need to prepare fro is two days from tomorrow. You know what's going to happen then don't you?" Albus nodded grimly. Indeed, he did. If they calculated correctly that would be the next release of Harry's memories from the Dursleys. This happened every five days or so and was never a good time for the family. Harry was an emotional mess for several days afterward and needed great amounts of comfort before he returned to normal. Also during that time his behavior jumped to what it should be for the age the he had reached. They hoped this would smooth out later and his emotional growth would be parallel to his physical growth. For now all they could do was ride through this rollercoaster and hope for the best. 

"Beat, beat," Harry said suddenly. Both adults looked down at the small fire mage who lay against his father's chest.

"What?" They asked at the same time. 

"Love beat beat," The child told them again. 

"What is 'beat, beat,' Harry?"

The boy sighed in frustration and sat up, pointing to his father's chest then put his ear against it. "Beat, beat," he repeated.

"My heart, Dad," Severus said suddenly, his voice thick. Albus was surprised by the answer, not to mention the name change. "He's listening to my heart." The obsidian eyes closed. "I can understand why it is so comforting. I love to listen to yours." He smiled slightly "Very calming to the nerves."

The Headmaster chuckled and maneuvered his son so he could listen to his heartbeat. "As much as I hate to say this, you should get back to your class." Albus raised an eyebrow. "Who is watching them now?" 

"Seri; she volunteered. They're first years; they won't give her too much grief." He gave the other a feral grin. "She is my wife after all, with a reputation of her own."

Albus chuckled. "That is very much true. What shall we do with this young imp till the day's end?" 

Glancing down at the dozing child, Severus did not even have to think. "Seri will be able to take him." Gathering the child to him, the Potions Master stood and headed out after saying goodbye to his father. The child slept on and did not protest when he was passed to his mother. The students watched the exchange silently, not sure what to make of this. The Potions Master watched them go wistfully, wishing he could join them. He knew, at least, that their afternoon would be peaceful. Repressing a sigh he turned to find his class staring at him in bewilderment. Lips curling into a feral grin he rapped the floor with his staff, snapping everyone from their dazes. "Well, my charges, I _do_ believe you were working on an assignment." He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Were you not?" The students scrambled to return to their work, most not noticing the satisfied smirk playing along the man's lips.

***

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were caught of course and suffered through a two hour lecture first from the Potions Master and then the Headmaster. The two unanimously agreed that the former of the two had been much worse. Not an hour after they had been released from this did they receive a howler from their mother that no amount of stone could quiet. By the end of the day, everyone in the school knew what they had done and most were rolling their eyes at the stupidity of it. 

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" George protested. 

Fred snorted. "But isn't hindsight twenty-twenty? Believe me; I don't think it was such a good idea anymore, no matter what you say."

The Headmaster warned everyone at dinner that similar behavior would warrant a most harsh punishment and everyone felt it was only save not to test his temper. Fred and George assured everyone that it was just as potent as his son's. 

  
  
The rest of the day, all two periods of it, passed uneventfully. "Thank Merlin," Severus muttered. The end of the day found him sighing in relief and sitting down on the couch in front of the fire, baby boy in hand. This day had been...hmmm...how to phrase it...pure hell. Yes, that fit quite nicely. Though there were some good parts to it, he had to admit the majority was absolutely horrible. Most of that was thanks to the Weasley twins; who would, he knew, would not be causing trouble _any_ time soon. His father and he had made quite certain of that. Looking down at his child he saw that his gaze was returned by peaceful, wise green eyes. Running a thumb over the child's forehead he murmured. "I wonder just how much you know, child, and are not telling us." The fire mage's only response was to offer a winning smile and nuzzle his father's hand. "So many dark memories," Severus thought as he remembered what all that happened to them. "Must you remember them all?" 

"Must." Harry answered.

Severus blinked. "What?"

"Must know. Wanna 'member," Harry explained, his eyes pleading for the other to understand. 

Severus could, to an extent. While there were memories he wish he could spare the child, he would not like to have Swiss cheese for a brain and doubted Harry would either. The man smiled. "If you say so, child. I'll take your word for it. But there is one thing I want you to remember above all else, 'k?" 

The boy tilted his head to the side. "Wha'?"

Severus hugged the boy tight. "That I love you, we all do, remember that." 

Harry returned the hug as best he could. "Will 'member! Love you, Papa!" He then promptly yawned. Severus, much to his chagrin, echoed him. A new voice drifted over to them. 

"Well it seems my fledglings are ready for bed, yes?" Albus appeared in front of them, one white eyebrow raised. 

Severus could not resist. "But, daddy..." he whined, eyes shining with mirth. Harry, obviously, thought it was funny.

"Bu', ganpa..." the little mage whined, earning laughter from both of his adults. 

Albus plucked him up and settled him on his hip. "See what you do, iceling, teach him bad habits," The Headmaster admonished as he cuddled the yawning child. "Time for bed, fireling; will you be all right on your own tonight?" Up to this point the child had alternated between sleeping with his grandfather, mother and father and in his crib. They were gradually trying to wean him (and themselves) from sharing the same bed. The fire mage nodded sleepily and stuck his thumb in his mouth; he was soon asleep. The two watched him for a moment before Severus sighed. 

"An angel, isn't he?" Albus commented. 

Severus snorted. "I like to thing a devilkin in angel's clothing but that is only my opinion." He laughed and dodged the pillow that was thrown at him by his scowling father. 

"Do you mind if he stays up here tonight? Seri and you will be quite busy with Kit; the wedding is the day after tomorrow," Albus asked. 

The Potions Master groaned and rubbed at his eyes. "Don't remind me; I believe I'm going to duct tape them both to the wall before this is all over with."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Duct tape?" 

Severus smirked. "A wonderful muggle invention; I must commend them on it. Alecia introduced it to me and I must admit I find it hard not to use; especially on disobedient students. The threat of taping them to the wall is usually lost on everyone but the muggleborns and some half-bloods I'm afraid. It's very amusing to see them burst in to giggles every time I mention it." He sighed. "Kit and Artemis, however, are fast becoming prime candidates for the treatment. It would be much easier to marry them that way and we wouldn't have to worry about pesky little details such as what they are wearing, no one would be able to see it!" 

Albus chuckled. "While this is all fascinating (and I will need to speak to Mrs. Calburn about this tape) you still have not answered my question." 

The dark-haired man waved him up the stairs. "Take him for tonight and tomorrow; it's is going to be hectic down in the dungeons as is; with him underfoot it could possibly be worse. He would frankly be safer up here." 

The Headmaster grinned broadly. "Gladly, my dear son; I'm sure he will be no trouble at all."

  
  
The next day passed impossibly fast and soon it was noon, an hour before the ceremony was scheduled to begin at one. Kit, who had paced to the point that she was going to wear away a groove in the floor, stood fuming in the center of the room, her feet duct taped to the floor. Her sister said nothing of it (knowing her husband was the culprit) but found it hard to keep a straight face as the woman struggled to free herself.

"It would figure this stuff would repel magic; who would have thought?" she grumbled as she gave one last half-hearted tug. 

Biting her lip Seri managed. "Perhaps it's for the best?" Her sister's scowl was turned on her. "Think of it, dear; all of that pacing wasn't helping your nerves and you might have become sick." She placed a hand on either side of her face. "Be calm, all will be well. The man that loves you more than anything else in the world is waiting on you and will wait for you till the end of time. Everything will be just fine; remember, I'm right behind you."

The dark-haired woman sighed and all of the tension drained from her body. "I know, I just want it to start and this waiting is worse that torture."

Seri's forest eyes twinkled. "Dear sister, don't you know? This _is_ torture, of the worst kind. Now you know how _I_felt."

Kit glared again and grumbled. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." 

The water mage laughed. "No one is asking you to. Now, have a seat while I work on your hair." A chair was magicked behind the healer and she was able to sink into it, heaving another great sigh. She sat quiet as a mouse as her sister fixed her hair and her mother did her make-up.

"I have this very childish urge to cross my arms over my chest and pout at the moment for no apparent reason," she commented randomly.

Christina Mayfield raised her eyebrows. "You do, do you? Well I suggest you refrain from doing so or I might be tempted to take you over my knee and spank you, wedding dress and all." Kit's only response was to stick out her tongue.

Half an hour later she was ready; she stood before the mirror and admired the others' work. Her hair (which was permanently straight) was done up in a bun and held in place by jewel studded pins. From her ear was a dark sapphire drop that had a chain that connected to an ear cuff that Seri had gotten as a wedding gift. From around her neck hung her dark sapphire crescent moon, glittering in the sunlight. Her dress was very interesting. The underdress was dark blue with a sheer silver overlay that had flowers patterned into it. The straps were thin and it laced up in the back. 

"Lovely," Seri stated quietly. 

Christina nodded. "You've never looked more beautiful, my daughter, and I know your mum is looking down on you in pride." She gathered her in a hug. "How could she not with such a wonderful child as you?" 

"Thank you," Kit whispered thickly before stepping away and laughing. "Look at me, laughing like a great ninny, what a disgrace." 

Seri smiled. "Hardly, my sister, hardly."

***

In the groom's dressing room, it was somewhat similar to chaos, at least in Severus's opinion; he also knew now that you could not leave Harry to his own devices for long or something was bound to a) explode b) never work right again c) be lost in the abyss of lost things d) or not be what they were before. He also learned not to leave a child alone with a role of duct tape. He had; big mistake.

He had only looked away for a bit and had unconsciously handed Harry the roll of tape to hold after taking care of Kit. When he looked down again he had found his child in a self-induced duct tape cocoon. Slightly panicked (all right more than slightly) he had thrown a muted shearing charm at the tape only to remember that it repelled magic. Well, not all magic, he discovered as he froze part of it and managed to break it away. One slightly amused, slightly scared green eye stared back at him. He had only sigh and mutter, "What am I going to do with you?" Eventually he had managed to unwrap him by freezing and breaking it. After a stern lecture on NOT wrapping yourself in the tape (which he hoped the child learned from experience) he returned to helping his cousin dress. Unfortunately Harry got the same idea; with the duct tape. Severus glanced down at one point to see the entire bottom of the royal blue robes Artemis was wearing covered in the gray substance. Sighing again he extracted the tape from his son's grip, reminding him this was NOT an accessory, and removed it from the man's robes. Harry had actually sighed himself and waddled away to do what only babies do.

Artemis smiled. "He only wants to help, Severus." 

Severus grimaced. "Yes, but if he 'helps' anymore you're going to be late to the ceremony." 

The brown-haired man grinned. "What are you talking about? I'm ready!" Stepping back from his fellow mage he looked him carefully up and down. He wore rough white leather pants, a silk black shirt with a mandarin collar with royal blue robes over that. On the breast of robes was a mighty gryphon in a fighting stance. He, like his bride-to-be, had an earring, a gift from Severus. It was a sapphire stud with an ear cuff, chain attached between. The overall effect was stunning. 

"You're going to have all of the unwedded woman panting," Severus commented matter-of-factly, making his cousin laugh. 

"While that is encouraging I'm only interested in one woman."

The Potions Master nodded. "Well, if you're ready then I ask you to help me with Harry; he hates changing clothes and would likely go naked if I let him." With a smirk the other agreed. He wouldn't be smirking for long, Severus thought. He was too right. For fifteen minutes they chased the child around the room before finally catching him. Then they spent the next fifteen minutes after that wrestling him into his formal robes. Once he was in them he quieted, looking at the two huffing adults incredulously. His look was easily interpreted: how could they possibly be tired? I didn't even put up a proper fight!

Severus could not contain a glare. "Fight my..."

"Sev!" Artemis admonished.

"Socks," the Potions Master finished with a smirk. The other man rolled his eyes, gathering up the child and placing him in the other's arms. 

"Come one, it's almost time and I don't want my best man to be late." 

Severus smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

***

The Great Hall was over-crowded; guests, invited or otherwise, filled the chairs and lined the walls. At the end of the red carpet stood Albus, resplendent in his mage robes of white lined with black, on a raised platform. Above him was Fawkes who would be summoning the bride as he had before. Artemis shifted from foot to foot, glancing repeatedly down the isle. Finally Severus placed a light freezing charm on him so he could no longer move. 

"Stop it, you're only working yourself up," he warned before releasing him from the spell. The Ancient Runes professor gave him an exasperated look but ceased his fidgeting. Severus was grateful; this was almost as nerve-wracking as his had been! Looking for a source of comfort he spotted his baby boy in the lap of his mother in front row and could not resist a smile. The boy was listening raptly to his grandmother who was telling him a story from her time as a unicorn. The sight of the wide green eyes focused and shining with happiness filled him with contentment and settled nerves. 

Draco elbowed him in the ribs. "Cute little thing, isn't he? You have to wonder how those muggles could treat him like they did." 

Severus sighed, his contentment lost. "Yes, it is." Seeing the reaction he had caused the earth mage touched his elbow in apology and turned his attention to the Great Hall doors as Fawkes let out a great cry. As the woman appeared and began her walk, Severus was reminded of all those years ago when they all first met; when Artemis first laid eyes on Kit.

(Flashback)

Kit bounced down beside her sister who had her nose buried in a book. Next to her was Severus Snape (a fellow first year but a Slytherin) with their homework spread out between them. The two had met on the train and almost immediately become friends. but the two of them being sorted into separate houses had almost nipped the new relationship in the bud. Severus had practically hidden from Seri but she would not stand for this "foolish, idiotic behavior and racism that wasn't worth a knut and smelled like the morning garbage." He had admitted, with a small smile, especially as furious as she was, that she was right and he wouldn't act like that again. He also said she needed to reign in her hair as it was bushed out like an angry cat's. Kit had fallen over laughing at that and Seri had refused to talk to the boy for the rest of the day and scowled when her sister had (rightfully) pointed out that this was counter-productive. The next day they had sat out under an oak by the lake (the one they were presently under) doing their homework. Now it was a regular routine; not many of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were happy about it but protested to no avail. 

When Kit was seated the dark-haired boy looked up at her. "I've invited my cousin to work with us; I hope you don't mind."

Kit shook her head and grabbed a free book. "Not at all. Where is he now; is he invisible?" She grinned. "Maybe he's make-believe...cool! Sevvie has a make-believe cousin!"

The Slytherin scowled and Seri hit her sister over the head with a roll of parchment without looking up from her book. "Quit being silly and don't upset Sev," Seri scolded. 

Kit pouted. "You like him more than me," she complained. 

Seri smirked behind her book. "That's right, I do. Besides, Artemis is a Gryffindor and only a year ahead of us, it's not like you haven't seen him before." 

The dark-haired Gryffindor frowned. "Artemis? I don't remember anyone named Artemis in our house?"

"My nose is itching," declared a new voice. "Is someone talking about me?" Seri looked up and smiled, as did Severus. Kit turned to get a look at the new-comer. He was about five feet tall with rustic brown hair that fell over one eye. His smile was friendly as he placed his prizes (a platter of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice) onto the blanket and sat himself down beside Kit. After looking her over he offered his hand. "Reese Artemis Maxwell, second year Gryffindor, but you can call me Artemis." She gave his hand a firm shake. "Kitiara Winter, first year Gryffindor, but please call me Kit!" 

He smiled and Severus muttered under his breath, "That should be amended to 'Kit-The Bouncy One.'" Seri laughed and Kit scowled; surprisingly so did Artemis.

"Severus, that wasn't very nice; you should apologize." The dark-haired witch could not keep a smile from crossing her face. Now she had someone to defend. She would prove, however, that she didn't need to be defended _all_ the time.

(End of Flashback)

Yes; Severus had not seen it at the time but there was an immediate connection between the two. While it had been a friendship at first it had slowly developed into more over the years. His and Seri's relationship had become more intimate by their fifth year; they had become a couple. When that had dissolved into mass chaos Kit and Artemis had remained steadfast.

(Flashback)

Kit stared at the sleeping form of her sister before standing and covering the girl with a blanket. After she was sure her sister was comfortable she crept down the stairs and sat on the couch before the fire. She put her hand in her hands, wondering what she was going to do now.

"Is Seri asleep now?" Artemis asked as he sat down beside her. 

Kit turned to him, eyes full of tears as they echoed the sorrow that her sibling was experiencing. "Yes, but I don't know what to do! I've never been so helpless and I don't like it." She sighed, eyes drifting back to the dancing flames. "Sev is such an idiot," she added for good measure. A small chuckle greeted this statement and an arm snaked around her shoulders, giving an encouraging squeeze. "Yes, he is; I will have a _talk_ with him. Meanwhile you will do what you can for Seri, that's all there is to it." She looked deep into his mis-matched eyes and found his confidence in her was unshakable. "Trust in your instincts, dear; they will never lead you wrong." 

She smiled and laid back against his chest. "I'm going to need your help." 

"You'll have it, Kit, you'll always have it." 

(End of Flashback)

The lecture Artemis had given Severus had been worthy of any teacher. Severus, however, had still been in pain because of Seri's 'betrayal;' he had snapped back and a full-blown fight had ensued. They had not talked for weeks after that but the brown-haired teenager had promised that if the Slytherin was going to be so bull-headed, he would not see the girls at all. he had been true to his word and had done an effective job of keeping him away. It wasn't until the end of the year that Severus apologized to him but he could not bring himself to talk to Seri. He had noticed that Kit and his cousin were not closer but he had given it no though. Not until the graduation feast, of course...

(Flashback)

Artemis looked around the hall hopefully; he had invited her to the graduation dinner, surely she would come...

Kit snuck up behind him and stood on her toes, putting her hands over his eyes. "Guess?" She demanded. 

The brown-haired teenager chuckled. "Lucius Malfoy," he asked innocently.

Kit scowled. "He only sounds like a girl when someone has kicked him in the crotch, guess again." 

Artemis chewed on his lip. "Good point. Narcissa Black?" 

Fuming the girl turned him around. "If that cow has been making passes at you I swear I'll..." She was cut short as the other caught her in a kiss that left them both breathless. 

When Artemis finally pulled away, he smiled at her wide-eyed expression. "I'm glad you could come," he said quietly. She nodded silently and allowed him to guide her to her place at the table beside him. They would have spoken more but the Headmaster stood, drawing all attention to him. 

The blue eyes twinkled over the rim of those half-moon glasses. "Well, I'm glad to see all of you here, alive and well, to make it to your last feast as a student at Hogwarts. Every year I see you leave, wondering if you are ready and knowing that you are. My children, do not ever believe these doors closed to you; we will always be a refuge for you, in any storm. Now I see your young faces ready to go out into the world and give what you can and my heart rejoices; I know that this school has helped you to this point. Be blessed, my children, and live on." With his speech concluded the meal appeared and everyone commenced to consume it. Conversation buzzed over the hall gently, reassuringly. Just as the feast was concluding Artemis managing to draw Kit from the Great Hall.

Taking her hand in his he said, "You know I'm leaving tomorrow." 

Kit sighed, eyes downcast. "Yes, and I know you said not to wait for you but Artemis I..." 

He put a finger over her lip. "No buts; I will not see you unhappy on my account." 

"But I'm unhappy because you are leaving," She pointed out logically.

"But I have to go, my training is about to commence."

"And I would never be selfish enough to keep you behind on my account," she replied firmly. Standing on tiptoe she brushed a kiss on his lips. "Good luck, love, and I'll wait for you, no matter what."

Before the other could say anything she was gone.

(End of Flashback)

"I do," Artemis's voice brought Severus from his musings and he have his head a small shake, returning his mind to the present.

Albus smiled at the two as they waited expectantly for him to say the final words. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife; let nothing ever tear you apart." 

Kit's midnight blue eyes twinkled. "Small chance of that, Albus," she whispered for only them to hear.

The Headmaster chuckled and raised his staff above his head. "So mote it be: you may now kiss the bride." The brown-haired wizard muttered, "finally," before swooping in for a kiss that his new wife happily returned. The Hall erupted into thunderous noise as everyone clapped, hollered and whistled. When they broke apart Kit was blushing but grinning from ear-to-ear. Beside Severus Draco was literally hopping up and down in excitement with a smile so dazzling it could have blinded the onlooker. 

Yet another family was born.

***

"I'm glad it's over and done with and I never want to go through that again," Kit declared. Artemis nodded in total agreement and Severus smirked, shifting Harry on his hip.

"What, it's only the reception and _already_ you regretting getting married?" The Potions Master teased.

Artemis scowled and Kit gave her brother-in-law a kick in the shin. "Very funny, Sevvie-poo, see me laughing." 

Severus growled and Harry giggled. "Sevvie-oo! Sevvie-oo!" he cried, causing his father to wince and the other two to crow in delight. He was about to bite back that they were teaching him bad habits when he spotted a most unwanted guest: Rita Skeeter. She was staring in their direction, at Harry in fact. Tightening his grip on his child he turned away and handed him over to Seri. ~Rita Skeeter is here and I think she's come for the story on Harry. I'm going to get rid of that cow before she causes any trouble.~

His wife nodded and hugged their son close to her body. ~Be careful; she's a crafty old cow.~

~Indeed,~ The Potions Master replied grimly before squaring his shoulders and going to head the nosy reporter off.

"Papa go bye bye?" Harry frowned at his mother who was worriedly watching the growing argument between her husband and Skeeter. 

"No, fireling, he's going to make the bad lady go away." The two-year old turned to see the woman. She was shorter than his mother with claws like Mrs. Norry (Mrs. Norris) although they were painted a strange banana colour. Her black hair was curled tight to her head and the sparkly glasses belonged on a clown. Over all he thought she was an over-sized beetle. "And I think he needs help," Seri continued, unaware of her son's assessment. Turning to the refreshment table she called to Draco. "Please watch him while I go help you Uncle." The blond teenager nodded in distraction, his attention focused on the brewing battle of wills. Putting the child on the table he continued to watch, leaving Harry unsupervised.

Which was just fine with the baby.

Harry too watched the fight and did not like how it was going. The woman's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to the child's ears; for some reason little Harry really did not like this woman. Why, besides the fact she was arguing with his parents, he wasn't sure but he knew that she was, as his mother put it, a bad lady. A crowd had gathered around the arguing group and Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw a few people smirking at his parents. That did not set well with him at all; he decided he would help make them go away. With a quick glance to make sure his cousin wasn't watching Harry crawled over to the punch bowl; he had an idea. Sitting behind it he imagined it floating in the air as his father's potions did. Soon the bowl was hovering above him and he a smiled happily as he lit a fire beneath it. Once that was done he began summoning every sweet from the table to him, even a portion of the wedding cake. With methodical precision he examined his 'ingredients' and deposited bits of them in the slowly boiling punch. He was blissfully unaware that the fight was steadily growing closer to him. 

Draco did not notice his young cousin's actions. That is, until a peppermint humbug floated in front of his eyes. Startled he drew back and watched as the little sweet floated over to settle beside Harry who was concentrating fully on the bowl of (formally) fruit punch. The blond mage knew better than to interrupt; he had seen that look on both his mother and uncle; it was wise to leave them be when they were in such a state. But was it wise to leave Harry so? His question was answered for him when Severus glanced at his son and witnessed what he was doing. "Harry, what are you doing?" He asked cautiously, causing the previously furious argument to come to a halt.

Harry put his finger over his lips. "Shhh!" he commanded. "Poshunz." His other hand was above the frothing liquid, holding the peppermint humbug. Seconds stretched before the child dropped the last 'ingredient' into his 'potion.' Most tensed, expecting an immediate explosion. Harry only sat back, nodding his head. 

"One, two..." was as far as Kit counted before a massive bubble swelled and popped, spraying everyone who was not quick enough to put up shields was sprayed with a thick pink goop. Even if they were some of it still came through. "...three." Harry smirked in satisfaction, even if he was covered from head-to-toe in pink slop.

"What are you smirking for?" The dark-haired bride wanted to know. 

"Supsta espode," he told her. 

The Potions Master sniffed the stuff that coated his fingers and took an experimental nibble. "Double Trouble Candy," he muttered to himself, a slow grin spreading across his face. At the others confused faces he elaborated. "It's the Weasley twins' latest invention that they had me look over; Harry was there when they brewed it for me. While basically harmless and quite tasty it is volatile when brewed. If it touches the skin it becomes sticky but if it comes in contact wit clothes," He smirked at Skeeter who was finding it increasingly hard to move, "it makes them almost as hard as rock." 

"I can't move!" The woman screeched, struggling weakly. 

"Yes," Seri said sweetly, "we can see that!" Harry glared around, utter concentration creasing his baby face. Several people yelped, startled as the pink stains on their clothes went up in flames. When they died away the pink was gone but only on _some_ people.

Rita Skeeter was not among them; she, in fact, had an extra pink glob dropped on her head. That was the straw that broke the chimera's back. Screaming in fury at her ruined outfit, hair and make-up, Skeeter pointed her wand at the baby. "You little _brat_..." She choked to a stop as a sharp phoenix beak was pressed to her throat.

Severus's icy breath brushed her cheek. "Do not even _think_ about it, Skeeter, or I will use your entrails in my next potion and leave the rest of you in the owlery for the owls to pick at." The woman grew steadily paler as he spoke before finally turning to see that all of the teachers of the school had surrounded her, wands drawn. By their expressions they were _not_ happy with her. Albus stood regally with Kit and Artemis flanking his sides and Seleyna in front of him. The power rolled off of them, as did their anger.

"I do believe it is time for you to go, Skeeter," Minerva said. 

"And we will be escorting you," Seleyna added, casting a hovering charm on the woman. Skeeter screeched again but quieted as Severus glared at her. After nodding the two women left, the cow floating between them. "Oh, Skeeter, I'm sorry, I didn't know your head was there..." floated after them.

The Potions Master looked down to see Harry staring at him uncertainly. "Hawwy bad boy?" He asked in a whisper, green eyes filling with tears. 

Severus scooped his child into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Childing, you did nothing wrong and although you made a mess you did clean it up."

Seri nodded and patted his head. "No worries, fireling, we won't let her around you anymore." A sleepy smile crossed the child's face and he closed his eyes, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"I do believe that he needs to go to bed," Artemis commented.

Kit ran a hand over the black head. "Thank you for saving my wedding, fire baby," She suddenly grinned at her husband. "Artemis, I want one! I want a baby!" 

Artemis groaned and the family erupted into soft laughter, not wanting to wake the baby. 

This was the end to another good day.

(End of chapter 34) 

The ending of that stunk in a big way I'll admit but at least I got this done. Sorry I took so long but I've been ultra busy, sorry, can't help that. 

Challenge for all of my readers: There is a week in the chapter that I did not specifically tell what happened. If you would, I would like you to write about it and then give me the titles so I can put the titles at the bottom for all to browse. Also, Firestar038 has started a story "A Journey into the Past" that is very good and I would suggest it for reading.

Again I apologize for taking so long.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Next chap: We get Harry back to fifteen and everyone pays at least one visit.


	35. Slowly Reaching for the End Part 1

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but this chapter was the problem. I've already written and typed the ones for when Harry is fifteen again. In fact, the epilogue is done and ready to go. All I have to do is get through these two chapters. Originally it was to be one but I decided to split it into two in order to give you something to read as I have left you without anything for so many months. Sorry, but senior year has kept me busy! 

Disclaimer: Why should I even say this? You all know it by now! I don't own Harry Potter!  
Chapter 35- Slowly Reaching For the End Part 1

At two in the morning Severus woke to high-pitched screams that resonated painfully through his skull. Throwing the covers aside he rolled out of bed and hit the floor at a run; drawing out a feather he threw it at his door, shouting his destination before running through, Seri at his heels. They landed in their son's nursery less than gracefully but managed to gather themselves back together enough to make it to the cot. Harry was huddled in the corner, his eyes wide and fearful; tears leaked from the emerald orbs and stained the ivory skin. Seri took up a position behind the baby while Severus remained in his sights; both called his name and cooed but it was a good five minutes before he focused on them and they were about to touch him.  
Finally scooping Harry into his arms Severus held the baby close; Seri gook the child's scarlet quilt with the golden phoenix on it and wrapped her baby in it. In an unspoken agreement the two headed back to the living room; Severus sat before the fire and Seri went to answer the knock at the door. Puffy and red-rimmed Harry's eyes stared up at his father, not allowing him out of his sight for a second. Severus stroked the silky raven hair and hummed a soft tune; he looked up when Albus and Seleyna sat beside him on the couch. Seri went to her husband's other side and took over singing as Severus turned to the others.  
It was the Headmaster that actually spoke first. "Nightmares." It was not a question. The Potions Master could only nod and heave a heavy sigh. This was the fourth time Harry had gone through this process and it was no less disconcerting or disturbing each time. Hearing his grandfather's voice Harry glanced at Albus who smiled as warmly as he could, running a hand down the four year old's back. "Did the Dursleys in your dreams hurt you, fire child?" He asked quietly.  
The green eyes hooded and the baby gave a small nod, muttering, "Ba Durseys," under his breath. Severus only tightened his hug and buried his face in the soft hair. His own tears fell, soaking the dark head. The boy's eyelids fell closed and his breathing evened out as he fell back to sleep. They hoped it would be dreamless; while there would be no more releasing of memories tonight what they left behind was enough to make the dreams less than peaceful.  
Another knock at the door proved to be Draco. Wrapping his black bathrobe tightly around him he sat on the deep green carpet that was now in all the dungeon quarters (with the exception of Sev's potions lab) in front of the fire. With a wane smile he said, "I'm here for Kit and Artemis, we didn't think he was due for another few days for this," He sighed. "I'm afraid I woke most of the Gryffindor Tower with my yells and I told Ron and Hermione that I'd make sure he was all right." His blue eyes grew sorrowful and all together worried as they viewed the four year old. Four, so hard to believe he had aged so quickly. "He will be all right, won't he?"  
The adults looked among themselves but did not answer because they didn't know if there was an answer to give. If there was they didn't know about it. "We can only hope," Albus said, "Until we know more I'm afraid that's all we do." He glanced at the two parents. "I will take him tomorrow if you like. He will need constant attention."  
Severus sighed. "The kind we can not give will teaching," he said ruefully.  
Seri nodded. "And I have that healer's convention that I promised to go to. Thank goodness it's only in Hogsmeade; I will be close at hand if you need me."  
"So will we," Seleyna said, "In case any Death Eaters decide to pay a courtesy call."  
"Do I get him after classes?" Draco piped in, not wanting to be forgotten. The Headmaster smiled for everyone knew of how protective the blond teenager was of his young cousin. "Perhaps it would be best if you came up and play in my Tower," he recommended. The teenager agreed.  
Severus glanced at the clock: three a.m., most definitely time to get back to bed. He bade everyone a goodnight and headed back to his bedroom; Harry would sleep with Seri and him tonight. That meant getting up sooner than the toddler would like and he was bound to be grumpy after such a bad night. He lay down and drew the child to his chest, instinctively the boy curled to him, seeking the warmth and comfort his father provided. Severus was glad to offer it and doubly glad that it was accepted; he feared the day Harry would become eleven and regain his memories of "Snape the evil git of a Potions Master." No one, not even he, could predict what he would do. Hopefully all they had done before that time would negate the negative effects of the memories.  
He was startled from his thoughts when the bed dipped and Seri stretched out in front of him, stroking first Harry's raven hair and then his own inky locks. "It will be all right," she whispered, pushing his hair from his eyes, "you will see, it will be all right." He stared deep into her eyes of the deepest emerald, darker than Harry's own. It reminded him of the heart of the Forbidden Forest, deep and mysterious. Harry's were like clear emeralds, bright and piercing. Seri in turn thought that his twinkled like dark stars that saw far and wide beyond what they did.  
He kissed her lips and pressed his forehead to hers. "I know but I cannot help but fear," he answered back.  
"We all do, Severus, it is hard for us not to; no one knows what tomorrow will bring. All we can do is wish for the best and deal with what life gives us."  
Severus sighed and allowed his eyes to close, sleep finally creeping over him. "How did I marry someone so wise," he murmured. Seri chuckled. "Just lucky, I suppose."

"Harry, Harry," was the call that summoned the toddler from his pleasant dreams. Yes, pleasant, never had they been more so. He had been flying through the air like a bird (he really thought he was a bird and a big one at that) and his father and grandfather had been with him (also as birdies, it reminded him of Fawkes).  
He was jolted from these thoughts as whiskers brushed against his cheek and a beak ran through his hair. Opening sleepy green eyes he saw the sable fur of Su Lin and the tawny brown feathers of Rowena. With a smile he rubbed his face against the cat and chirped at the falcon. Too early! he said and the bird only chortled in reply.  
"It is not too early, Harry," His Papa's voice penetrated through his thoughts. "It's time for breakfast, fire child, and then you'll be going up to see grandpa." The thought of food and his grandfather perked Harry up considerably and he accepted the help off the bed and toddled behind the Potions Master. While liked to be carried and often was he also liked to walk as much as he could. "Very independent," Seri had stated and upon hearing this Harry had nodded, "Vewy inepenet."  
Now the boy, with the Veras cat marching smartly at his side and the falcon flying ahead, followed his father to the kitchen. Seri was at the stove, the smell of eggs and sausage greeting them as they entered. She smiled as Severus lifted Harry to his chair and placed a plate and fork before him; the boy liked to feed himself. Rowena went to her perch in the corner of the dining room, her meal of raw meat waiting for her. Hedwig was already at her perch, enjoying the dead mice she had been given. Amanda was already napping, her usual activity after filling her belly, beneath the table, her breathing punctuated by peculiar purr-chirps. Su Lin hopped onto her bench at the end of the table and settled herself into her food. After serving Severus his plate Seri smiled. These were the sorts of days a person lived fore where everyone was content. If only there could be more of these, she thought wistfully.  
"Seems someone is still rather tired," Severus commented. She immediately understood what he meant. While Harry had seemed awake before now the energy was drained from him and he slouched in his chair, picking at his food and barely moving his fork at all. Gently tugging it from his grasp (while ignoring the baby glare) she stabbed one of the sausage pieces and held it to his mouth; he refused to open it. "Harry, let Momma feed you this time, you're tired," she cajoled.  
He shook his head. "I can feed myself," he stated.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Harry, you need to eat and you can't do it yourself."  
He stuck out his chin. "Can so, not hungry though."  
The other eyebrow went up and she exchanged a look with Severus. Grumpy indeed. "Fine, I'll just put it on the stove; Severus or I can eat it if we're still hungry." She noted the panicked glint in his eyes with a small amount of sadness but he was going to have to learn to one: listen to his parents, two: learn to ask for help, and three: admit his own limitations. He likely wouldn't do any of this till he failed at what he wanted to do many times over. Had she waited a bit longer to offer her help he might not have been so set against accepting it, but then again his stubborn streak was already starting to show itself.  
She moved to set the plate on the table but he shook his head and tugged at her sleeve. "Yes, fire child?"  
"I hungry now," he said quietly.  
"Will you let me feed you then?" she asked.  
He nodded and eagerly took in the first bite when it was offered. After that all thoughts of refusing more were forgotten as hunger took over and he consumed everything she gave him.  
When he was done he was again falling asleep; Severus stood up, kissed his son's cheek and told him to be good and left. He had a schedule to keep after all. Harry waved good-bye to his father and buried his face in the hollow of his mother's neck. While Su Lin had left with Severus, Hedwig and Rowena waited patiently on Seri and Harry. She smiled at them, dressed her sleepy bundle as well as herself and headed to the Tower. Albus met her at the gargoyle with open arms. She handed over her child and kissed him on the forehead. "I will see you later, Fire Angel," she whispered and earned a drowsy smile and farewell from her child.  
Albus stayed at the entrance until she disappeared, looked down and found his grandson fast asleep. Suppressing the urge to sigh happily (so as not to disturb the boy) he headed upstairs and transfigured the couch into a small bed. He carefully placed the boy on it, made sure he would be comfortable, and went about his work.  
Harry woke again several hours later and found himself under the warm wing of Fawkes. His slight rustling jostled the bird from his sleep and he craned his neck to look at him, chirping a question. Harry blinked wide green eyes. "Ganpa?" he asked. The bird nodded, grabbed the boy gently in his claws and took off. He flew once around the sitting room (much to the toddler's enjoyment) before heading into the office area. Hidden behind a pile of papers head high was Albus who looked rather tired. Fawkes chirped a warning before dropping the giggling Fire Mage into the Headmaster's lap.

He glared at the smug bird and smiled at the happy child. "Well you're certainly a wonderful distraction," he commented. "Did you sleep well, my chick?"  
Harry nodded and began braiding the auburn hairs of his grandfather's beard. Albus let out all of his tension in one big sigh, settling back to watch the boy through half-lidded eyes. It had been a real surprise, the first time his grandson had done this. No one, not even Seri, had expected such hand-eye coordination from one so young, or the want to concentrate so long but Harry stuck to it stubbornly until every last auburn strand was bound. Even if he were dead tired he would negate any efforst to put him down to sleep until he finished. Usually he collapsed against his grandfather after that, out like a light. He had only started a few days before but it seemed more like an eternity. Harry had that effect on those he loved; time slowed to a snail pace to give you more to enjoy the experience.  
Feeling a small tug Albus glanced down to find he now sported ten braids of various sizes. Harry hadn't quite grasped the concept of how to make it all the same---or, more likely, he didn't care and wanted them all different! Staring deep into the emerald orbs he found happiness there and smiled. "How about a snack?" At the hesitant nod Albus gathered the child more securely in his arms and gladly left the pile of paperwork. A quick call to the house-elves produced a cup of tea for Albus, a hot chocolate for Harry and biscuits (cookies) for both. Harry accepted the drink with a nearly silent thank you and munched contentedly on a lemon biscuit the Headmaster nearly had to force upon him.  
Albus suppressed a frustrated sigh at this behavior. While loving to talk when he was two Harry seemed almost afraid to speak now. If he were sleepy or grumpy one could get him to talk a great deal but at other times it almost wasn't worth the effort. He also did not accept anything (especially food) without suspicion, as though it were going to be taken from him. While all of them had been tempted to yell at him for it they had restrained from doing so, knowing it would be nothing but detrimental.  
It was all the Dursleys' fault. Why (and he had asked himself several hundred times already) had he left the child with those horrible people? Had he really gone that senile or was it a temporary brain fart? He snorted; it had to have been a brain fart that lasted for years. He'd had to convince himself year after year as the students went home that Harry was safe at the Dursleys, they would take care of him and no one could harm him. Hah! That was a load of dragon dung if he'd ever heard it. But he hadn't known that then and for him the old phrase "ignorance is bliss" had held true. But his ignorance had inadvertently caused Harry pain that he would be unable to take away. Harry should never have gone through that. It was then that he reaffirmed his vow to never allow the child go through that again.  
Releasing a deep sigh to rid himself of unwanted tension (it would not do to have Harry sense those feelings from him) he looked to see the stack of biscuits lower than it had been and a fine spread of crumbs down Harry's shirt. He contained a small grin at the slightly guilty look the child sported. There was no need for it really; Albus had told him to get more when he wanted them but not too many so as not to give him a stomachache.  
"Did I take too many?" Harry asked, instantly alert when his grandfather did not immediately say something.  
"How many did you have?" Albus asked curiously. He had not counted how many there had been after all.  
"Three," The child answered promptly. He took great pride in the fact that he could count and even read a few of the books his family had for him.  
Albus smiled. "Three is always a good number so no you did not eat too many. Did you finish your hot chocolate?" The Fire Mage nodded. "Good, then what do you say to going to the Art Station?"  
The child agreed immediately and Albus went to change both of their clothes into sets that could get dirty. The 'Art Station' as it had been dubbed was just as the name suggested. There was a low flat table, just high enough that Harry could sit in his chair comfortably at. In the center was a tall stack of parchment, several cups of brightly colored play-dough (that Harry was only allowed to play with under close supervision; they weren't taking any chance of him dropping it into Severus's potions again), watercolor paints, crayons, and pencils. Harry loved the Art Station and drew many pictures of everything, mainly life at Hogwarts.  
There were a few though that the family found disturbing. One was a picture of a family (a man, woman, and child) standing prominently in the middle, smiling and happy as they could possibly be. Off to one side in the same picture was another child who was looking at the family and crying. When kit had questioned Harry about it he explained that the people in the middle were the Dursleys and he was the child that was crying. Too shocked to do much else, she asked why he wasn't standing with them. He had looked at her with such serious green eyes (he'd only been three at the time) and stated with absolute calm that he was not allowed because he was not a proper Dursley. Leaving Artemis to tend to his sobbing wife, Draco had scooped up Harry and done everything he could to assure the boy that he would always be accepted in this family.  
Another was of the same boy trapped in a dark cupboard under the stairs. Albus had been there for that one, as had Seleyna. The child had cried for hours afterwards, pleading with them to not put him in the cupboard because he promised not to be a bad boy. It had taken some time before they could convince the child that he was not bad and not in trouble. It had been while they were doing this that they discovered another picture beneath that one. It was a crayon drawing of two red spots surrounded completely by black. It did not take a genius to realize that was Voldemort.  
Another one, perhaps the most disturbing, was the one Harry was doing now. He would color the entire piece of parchment black; no other color, just black. He had done this several times before and when asked he called it "the dark place." Albus sat his own crayons down, watching as Harry blotted out the last clean section of parchment. Harry sat his crayon aside and stared with intensity no four year-old should have at what he had created. As Albus peered deeper into those bottomless green eyes he realized, with a start, that he was looking at the fifteen year-old Harry, not the four year-old. Almost as soon as this realization came to him the spark was gone and nothing but a frightened little child remained. The tears came as he gathered the child t him. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first time this had happened but it was bad enough. Unbeknownst to both Seleyna entered, cleaned up their mess, and hummed along with Albus in soothing the child's frayed nerves.  
When the cries had subsided, Seleyna dried the tear-stained cheeks and kissed the flushed forehead. "How about we have a picnic outside and you can play on the swing Hagrid has for you?" she suggested lightly and the to the grandparents delight the Fire Mage nodded excitedly. Seleyna took charge of getting him changed while Albus gathered together their meal and blanket. The fresh air outside seemed to lift Harry's spirits so that when Albus tickled him his laughter was clear and pure, not tainted with any darkness it might have had inside.  
As Harry displayed no immediate signs of hunger, Albus set out the blanket and let Harry wander under their watchful eyes. The Fire Mage, much happier than he had been earlier, began to eagerly explore the area. Now and again he would glance up to see his grandparents and they would smile, nodding their encouragement. Eventually he made his way to the edge of the lake where he found a large patch of mud. Intrigued, he stuck his hands in and giggled at the squishy feeling. At the Dursleys he had been strictly forbidden to play in the mud. If he disobeyed this rule (usually Dudley pushed him in so he would get in trouble), he would find himself with no dinner and sound slap across the face.  
"If you're going to be a freak you can at least be a clean one!" his Uncle Vernon had stated while hosing down the squirming Harry. The Fire Mage shivered at the memory and looked back at his grandparents. They seemed unconcerned, instead chatting among themselves. Glancing at the mud in his hand he wondered; maybe he could ask if he could play in the mud, maybe they wouldn't mind!  
With that hopeful thought he wandered back to the blanket. Seleyna looked up from her knitting at the approaching youngster. "Yes, Fire Bird?" The raven-haired child shifted from foot to foot nervously, staring at the ground guiltily.  
This attracted Albus's attention as well. "Harry?" he asked.  
The child stuck out his hands; they were covered in brown clay. "Can I play in da mud?" he asked.  
Seleyna covered her mouth to hide a grin as Albus's blue eyes widened in interest. "Did you find a good patch? May I join you?" He asked eagerly.

Even Harry was looking at the man oddly but the silver-haired woman had to admit that her grandson looked awfully cute with his head cocked to the side like a bird. "You wanna play in da mud?" His tone was obviously incredulous. The Headmaster nodded enthusiastically and stood to follow the boy back to the lake. Harry gave a little shrug and toddled off, his grandfather not far behind. Seleyna watched from a distance for a moment before putting her knitting aside and joining them.  
Harry gave her a bright smile and went back to making his seven-layer mud cake. He held it up for her to inspect. "That's very good," she cooed in praise. His smile would have done an angel proud. He put it back down on the ground and squashed it flat, rolled it into a ball and went back to creating another masterpiece. Seleyna was making a normal mud-pie while Albus was making a dragon.  
She blinked and Harry looked at it curiously. "Dat a dwagon?" Harry asked. The Headmaster nodded happily and waved his hand over the finished model, muttering to himself. The miniature dragon sprang to life; leaping into the air, it spouted 'flames' (in truth only more mud), spraying Albus in the face. Harry giggled in delight and Seleyna fell over laughing at her soul-bonded as the dragon landed on top of Harry's head.  
"What's so funny?" a new voice asked.  
The fire child looked directly up, toppling the mud dragon from his head to where it splattered back into a goop of mud. "Oops," Harry looked guiltily at his grandfather but the man only smiled.  
"That's all right, fire bird, we can make another if you wish." Harry smiled at him, glad the man was not angry , then blushed when his stomach gave a rumble that everyone could hear.  
Draco, the one who had startled Harry, chuckled and plucked him from the ground, settling him on his hip. "Well, I see someone's tummy needs filling!" he teased, earning an even deeper blush from the child.  
"Draco!" Harry lamented with a small pout; Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked airily as they headed back in the direction of the blanket. Harry tried to maintain his stern air but dissolved into giggles. Albus and Seleyna traded amused glances, following closely behind the two cousins. The blond mage plopped the little mage on the emerald blanket and conjured a wet cloth to wipe away the child's filth.  
Harry tried to squirm away. "Draco!" he cried.  
Draco continued to clean him, ignoring the plea. "I will not have you eating in such a condition. Now show me your hands."  
The little mage hesitated but eventually offered the Earth Mage what he'd been saving. "Wanna mud pie?" Draco, with great reverence, accepted the gift and stared at it with a look of utter concentration crossing the porcelain-skinned face. Harry's mouth was an 'O' as a dark green light surrounded the mud. Albus and Seleyna leaned forward, interest lining their bodies. From deep within the moist, brown earth there was a movement and much to Harry's delight a tiny seedling popped out, unfurling its leaves to catch the sunlight. Smiling at the awe he found on his cousin's face, Draco held it out to him. "Do you want to keep it?"  
This earned him a startled but hopeful look. "Can I?"  
The Earth Mage, pleased with the progress he was making, nodded readily. "But," he held up a warning finger, "you will have to take care of it. Water it regularly and make certain it gets plenty of sunlight. That way it will grow to be big and strong just like you!" He tapped the boy on the nose, earning more laughter. The child nodded soberly when he had his mirth under control, accepting the plant from Draco. He sat it carefully to the side before allowing his grandfather to finish cleaning him.  
"Well, that seems to be done and I do think that someone needs filling up." He peered over his half-moon glasses, his cerulean blue eyes twinkling at his grandson. The little raven-haired boy grinned and climbed into his grandpa's lap, waiting for lunch to begin.  
Once lunch was done Draco bid them farewell until later that evening when classes had ended. After running around a bit more and spending sometime in the colorful swing, the group headed back inside. Harry loved the swing, it was one of his favorite activities. Albus had commented about the fact that when Severus had been two it was one of his favorites as well. "They're becoming more like one another every day," Seleyna said.  
Albus twinned his fingers with hers, brining them to his lips to kiss. "True, loveling, true."  
Now they were back in Albus's Tower, clearing away the furniture to make room for some of the blocks Seri had purchased for Harry. The child loved stacking then crashing through his creations. He did this now and again and as they all knew this was normal behavior for one his age they paid no mind to it. Sometimes Harry would create bizarre things that only seemed to make sense in his mind. That he only understood his work didn't deter the child and he built on. Albus knew that this activity would keep Harry well in hand for an hour at least and decided he had put off his paperwork for far too long and Seleyna went to take a nap, having not felt quite up to speed as of lately. For that matter neither had Albus. He had not mentioned it to any of his staff but ever since Harry had been reborn he found that he became tired much more quickly than usual. His concentration was not nearly as good as it used to be. All of this disturbed him greatly. To his professors he only seemed preoccupied and faintly worried but most associated this with Harry's new state but not all of them were fooled.  
Albus, I think you had better take a look at this, Fawkes's amused voice broke into his thoughts.  
Pausing, his quill hovering over the parchment, the Light Mage looked up at the bird in annoyance. I hope this is important.  
The red phoenix ruffled his feathers, obviously insulted that his master thought he would interrupt him over something trivial. I just thought you might want to see what your grandson has been up to for the better part of two hours.  
Automatically, Albus's eyes were drawn to the grandfather clock, startled to find that so much time had passed. 'Goodness, I didn't mean to leave him alone for so long. I hope he hasn't been to bored or felt neglected.' Turning his gaze to where he had left Harry he felt his draw drop.  
I thought you would think that, Fawkes chirped smugly, flying from his perch to where Harry was. Acting on its own accord his body rose and walked over to the center of the room, suddenly aware that his room was much smaller than it had been before. Trying to push his jaw up he swallowed difficultly and looked down at his grandson who was still concentrating intently on his work. The red cubic block that was floating-- floating!--in front of the boy's face began to change. First it changed to a royal purple color before compressing in on itself, forming a circle. From there it widened again, a hole forming in the center, now a ring. Harry pointed and the piece flew to its spot and the child smiled in satisfaction.  
Noticing he was no longer alone he glanced up and smiled shyly at him. "Do ya like it?"  
Albus touched one of the tall towers reverently. "It's beautiful, Harry, I don't know what to say."  
The boy, through a feat of wonder, had created Dumbledore manor. The Headmaster had told him a great deal about as the boy continually asked him what it was like there and through all of this he had compiled a composite of the far away home. He had no idea how accurate he was.  
Harry hugged the leg and grinned at the man's confusion. "I made it fow you." The child knew how much his grandfather loved his ancestral home but did not get to visit it as much as he liked. He hoped this would easy the pain somewhat.  
Albus scooped him up into his arms and squeezed him a tight hug. "Harry, I don't know what we all did to deserve you!"

Severus stretched out on his back on the thick black shag rug before the warm crackling fire. Harry lay on top of him, he ear above the man's heart. Seri was curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest. Her hair was draped over like a blanket, sound asleep. The Family'd had dinner in the dungeons, enjoying each others' company, and unwinding at the end of the day. Harry clung to his parents as much as possible not wanting them out of his sight. The child got like that at times and Severus couldn't help but oblige him. There was no denying that he too loved the feel of Harry's warm body snug against his. It was solid and reassuring not only to him but Harry as well, he was certain. He let out a deep sigh, briefly wondering if he would ever find a way to make it up to Harry.  
"Papa?"  
"Hmm?" The sound of Harry's tiny voice brought him from his thoughts; he opened his eyes to find himself under the scrutiny of the serious green gaze. "Yes, childing?"  
"Am I a fweak?"  
Severus's heart stopped for half a second and his breath caught in his throat. Had the child just asked him what he thought he had asked him? "Who told you that you were a freak?"  
Perhaps that had not been the best question to ask him. The fact that he had failed to negate Harry's assumptions meant he took it as confirmation. Harry bowed his head and began to climb off his father but the man brought his arms around the child's body, holding him in place. Severus felt sad as the boy's heartbeat picked up in fright. He ran a soothing hand down his son's back and murmured assurances, trying to soothe away the boy's fright as much as possible.  
Harry's body trembled as he fought down his natural response to run. This was his Papa, his savior, the man would not hurt him, he had promised him over and over again. If he couldn't trust his Papa whom could he trust? No one had ever really cared about him before, not before his Papa, this man was the first. Harry really did love Severus with all his heart but he had loved the Dursleys and they had returned that with hate.  
Two large hands clasped his face and held him gently, giving him no choice but to look deep within those onyx orbs. Nothing but love and devotion shone deep in those dark icy depths. "Little one, you are not, nor have you ever been a freak; I want you to remember that. You and I, we're very much alike and being magical is nothing to be ashamed of. Please, fire child, tell me who told you that you were a freak."  
Happiness spread through the Fire Mage as he felt the sincerity from his father. He knew he could trust this man, he had done nothing to hurt him in all of the time he had spent in his company. He could trust him. "Da Dursleys," he answered quietly, his eyes dimming at the thought of his relatives. They were not nice people.  
Severus bit down on his lip to keep himself from cursing aloud in front of his child. Damn those filthy, asinine, inflexible...he shut down that thought; there was no need for Harry to pick up his rage and feel that it was directed towards him. He opened his eyes (when had he squeezed them shut?) to find Harry gazing at him worriedly. The Potions Master tried to smile but failed and Harry buried his face in the man's shoulder, stretching his arms to hug as much as he could. "Don't be sad, Papa, I with you and Mama now."  
Severus circled his arms around him again, hugging him as tightly as he dared. "Yes you are, yes you are."

A few days later found Harry up early again. Today, however he was not off to his grandfather's but breakfast in the Great Hall with his father. Seri had left early in the morning for yet another convention so Severus decided to have his son spend the day with him. When picking out clothes that morning, Harry had decided that he wanted to match his father. So now he follwed his father's billowing green robes, giggling to himself. Every now and then he would run before Severus, altering between swooshing and chirping. The Potions Master found it very hard to stifle his laughter at his child's antics.  
"Look, Papa, my robe moves like yours!" Harry then imitated one of Severus's most threatening stalks, finally breaking the man's hold over his mirth. The students (and a few of the teachers) looked up in surprise and then in shock as five-year-old Harry Potter-Snape-Dumbledore, in a good imitation of his father, stalked into the Great Hall followed by a near hysterical Severus. A few muttered at the likeness of father and son, teaching him to be a bat early. The rest however found it incredibly cute and giggled at the sight the two made. Colin even snapped a picture with his camera. The flash caught Harry's attention and he suddenly realized that he was under the eyes of the entire Great Hall and ran to his father, hiding behind his robe. Severus finally managed to calm himself and bent down to retrieve his son, settling him on his hip. Harry hid his face in the man's shoulder and put his arms around his neck. Trilling softly the Potions Master turned a fierce scowl on the rest of the hall, warning them to return to their meals. Getting the message they returned to their conversations or food.  
The Ice Mage smirked and kissed the child's head before depositing him in a special chair that accommodated for his small stature. Once placed in front of food the child dug in with gusto. Severus had to refrain from snatching the utensils from the boy and instead settled for a stern reprimand. "Harry."  
His tone caused the child to halt, put down his fork and swallow what he'd been chewing. "Slower?" he ventured to guess. Severus nodded and Harry returned to his meal, his pace much slower than before.  
Smiling in satisfaction the Potions Master turned to his meal and his father caught his eye. "You seem to be handling discipline rather well," Albus commented.  
Severus swelled with pride at the praise. "Harry's well-behaved," he lamented. "I don't have to worry so much. He only needs reminding now and then."  
Minerva leaned forward. "What do you do if he disobeys you?"  
Severus took a sip of milk before answering. "I take away his privileges. The worse he behaves, the more and greater the privilege I take away." It was an unspoken assumption that he would not strike the child. Spank him perhaps but never hit him in anger for no reason whatsoever as Severus's biological parents and Harry's relatives had. If Harry was spanked it would be because he deserved it as it was a last resort.  
Even at a slower pace Harry finished before his father and carried on a lively conversation with Professor Flitwick about Charms and math, Harry's new interest. They didn't know exactly how much knowledge the boy retained but they had decided to teach him the basics. When the other professors had heard about this they had volunteered to teach the young one. Math was one of Harry's favorite subjects this week; he found it fascinating that you could add objects (they usually used blocks) and come up with a higher number. The reverse was true with subtraction. Flitwick had told him that the boy was very good at what he did and if he did have problems he would sit for the longest time trying to figure out what he had done wrong. If he became really frustrated Flitwick would give him a hint. Usually after the first or second hint he would realize what he had down wrong and then ask the man to go over it with him, so that he understood better. The Charms Professor had professed astonishment at the child's attention span, as it was much greater than any other young person he had encountered. Flitwick had several children who had children of their own plus various nieces, nephews, great-nieces, and great-nephews and knew children: this child was special. In the same respect he knew not to mention this to Harry but treat him normally; the child hated special attention, his earlier display in front of the students supported this.  
Once breakfast ended Severus gathered Harry up and went off toward the dungeons. The Potions Master wanted to get there early and have Harry set up before his students arrived. First this morning were fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Somebody truly hated him, really. While he really didn't mind having his child in his class but with his Slytherins and Gryffindor fifth years he would have to keep an extra eye out to make certain none of the students harmed Harry. Or visa versa.  
Placing the small Gryffindor at a desk he put the parchment of problems and blocks in front of him. "This is the work Professor Flitwick left for you, call me if you need me."  
Harry nodded solemnly; he always took his work seriously. Severus watched the boy settle down to his task and turned to write the instructions for the class on the board; he needn't worry about the child for now. Fifteen minutes and five problems later students began to file in, talking cheerfully amongst themselves. It was strange, in previous years they would never have dared do such a thing once they crossed the threshold; now that was all different. It was amazing what a family could do to a person, especially a son. Severus suddenly realized that he was smiling at his son while his class was waiting patiently for him to start. He cleared his throat and stood.  
"Today you will be brewing the Lavarse Potion; it is a powerful healing agent when it comes to poisons but is usually considered too potent in most cases and is used as a last resort. These," he gestured to the blackboard, "are your instructions." His eyes flickered in amusement when most of the class silently sighed in relief. Apparently not all of them had read the homework he had assigned previously, too bad for them. "However," Most students shifted uncomfortably when a sinister smile crossed their teacher's pale face. "some of these instructions and even the ingredients are incorrect. As I warned you to read about this particular potion carefully I expect many of you to brew it correctly. As such you will not be allowed to use your books." Severus tapped the floor with his cane and the potion texts flew from the students' bags, stacking themselves neatly against the wall. Harry watched this from his table and slapped a hand over his mouth to hide the giggles caused by the students' expressions. They were not looking forward to this. Severus sent a smirk in his direction and ordered the students to get to work.  
Half an hour later Harry had finished his math problems and trotted up his father's desk to hand them over. Severus examined the paper carefully, smiling in satisfaction at what he found. "Very good, fire child, I don't see one that is wrong."  
Harry grinned in return and turned to look out at the class. "Can I go look?" He asked hopefully, obviously wanting of something to do now that he had finished his work.  
Severus nodded his approval. "Be careful and try not to disturb them too much, all right?"  
The raven-haired child smiled impishly. " 'k, Papa!"  
At first Harry's wandering of the classroom was not noticed by the students or either ignored as they concentrated on their brewing. Growing bored of this listless meandering, the Fire Mage wandered over to his three friends. Ron was struggling to remember how the potion went, Draco was percolating along and Hermione was just putting the finishing touches on hers. Noticing Harry at her feet she reached down and lifted him onto the table. "Hey there, Harry, how are you doing?"  
The child smiled at her brightly. "I'm fine, Mione." He then leaned forward conspiratorially and the girl tilted her head to meet him. "I don't think Ron's doing very good with his potion," he whispered in her ear.  
Hermione stifled a giggle and peeked over the boy's head to see Ron glaring in frustration at the boiling orange liquid which was supposed to be purple and had to bite her lip. "No, I don't think he is. Should we help him?" Harry nodded and made his way over to sit by his red-haired friend's cauldron; unbeknownst to him Severus was watching him nervously from his desk, ready to rescue his child from an exploding cauldron at any moment.  
Ron nearly jumped out of his skin when two small hands grabbed his wrist, preventing him from adding the devil's root. He looked up as Harry shook his head. "Not yet, you gotta put the phoenix tears in first, stir three times for each tear, and then add the root." Ron nodded and did as he was instructed. Under the five-year-old's watchful eye he added the tears, stirring steadily three times, then sprinkled the powdered root over the boiling liquid. He grinned happily when it turned a light shade of violet. "Thanks, Harry; I think I know what to do now." He shook the boy's hand solemnly. "Couldn't have done it without you, mate."  
"Oh look, the ickle Gryffindor needed instructions from the baby just to brew a potion right," Parkinson drawled from the Slytherin side of the room, "How pathetic."  
Ron began to redden in anger but Draco beat him to speaking. "In case you're forgetting, Parkinson, he is the Potions Master's son and has been raised around potions his entire life as it is." He quirked an eyebrow and sneered down at her work. "Pity you insulted Harry, he might have been willing to help you fix that neon green mess you are trying to pass off as a decent concoction. Crabbe and Goyle could do better blindfolded it seems."  
Parkinson snarled in outrage and drew her wand, preparing to curse the blond Gryffindor. "ENOUGH!" Severus roared, causing everyone to freeze. He marched between the two combatants and glared at them both equally. "This will stop at once; I will not have you dueling in my class. If you want to settle this later then do so but for now I don't want to hear anything from either of you, understand?" Draco nodded contritely while the Slytherin girl barely inclined her head at all. Severus straightened. "Put your wand away, Ms. Parkinson, unless you wish for me to confiscate it for the rest of the period. Now get back to work."  
Draco immediately went back to brewing, aware that Parkinson glared at his back for a long time after the fact. Harry looked up at Ron solemnly. "I did that, didn't I?"  
Ron looked at him askance. "No you didn't and don't think you did! Some people just aren't nice to other people like your mum, dad, and granddad are, they like hurting people. It's best just to avoid these people whenever possible. Now, why don't you go see if Neville could use your help," The two looked over at the magenta smoke coming from their fellow Gryffindor's cauldron. "I really think he needs it." Harry hugged him round the neck and whispered a thank you before ambling off to help the other.  
Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. "You just reminded me why I love you so much."  
Ron returned the smile with one of his own. "I do try every now and then."  
She rolled her eyes and punched his arm, reminding him that he needed to get back to his brewing. Harry talked Neville through the brewing of most of the potion, stopping when he was certain the other could carry on without him. Deciding he liked helping other people Harry sets out to assist those that were struggling. While the Gryffindors accepted him with open arms, the Slytherins reception was mixed at best, hostile at worse. Roughly half the fifth year Slytherins were loyal to Voldemort or neutral while the others were steadfastly on the Light side. Harry was soon able to figure out who was who as he walked among them. If the student growled at him he hurried away; if they ignored him, he told them what they should do before moving on and if they smiled he would climb up beside them and guide them through the perilous path of potion making.  
It was the last fifteen minutes of class when Harry came to the last table in the back where a Slytherin girl was bent over her cauldron, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated. Harry levitated himself up to watch as she reached for the powdered dragon scale. "Not yet!" Harry cried and the girl squeaked, nearly dumping the ingredient in the cauldron anyway.  
"Harry!" She put a hand over her heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? If so, I say you're doing a good job!"  
The boy grinned sheepishly and patted her shoulder as though to reassure her that she was all right. "I'm sorry but you almost made your potion explode and my Papa wouldn't like that and would have given you detention. I don't think you want that."  
The girl winced. "No not really. Detention with your father is almost as bad as detention with Filch." Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry; I hope I didn't offend you."  
Harry merely smirked. "It's true though," he said in a hushed voice, causing the girl to giggle. He leaned back with a smile. "What's your name?"  
She blinked dark brown eyes at him. "Meliyana Rolan. I suppose we really haven't met before."  
The boy shook his head. "Nope."  
Meliyana smiled nonetheless. "Still, I hear you're quite good at potions, which I profess I'm not. Would you be willing to help me?"  
Harry grinned. "Sure!"  
The rest of the period was the two spent bent over Meliyana's potion, which with Harry's guidance, she was able to salvage and not blow everyone up in the process. She added in the powdered devil's root and sat back with a satisfied smile when it turned a deep purple. "Perfect, I couldn't ask for anything better."  
Harry blinked at her innocently. "Perhaps next time you will read the work that Papa gives you."  
The girl looked at him, very startled, before stuffing her fist in her mouth to contain her laughter over the boy's very Slytherin comment. "Believe me, I think I've learned my lesson," she finally managed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She bottled her potion and cleaned up her area before reaching in her bag for a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Want one? I'm afraid I'm addicted," she offered and Harry readily accepted, popping one into his mouth.  
He smiled, chewing happily. "Bubblegum," he told her and she popped one in her mouth.  
She gagged and coughed; Harry patted her on the back as she gasped for air. "Sorry, I got pepper, that's all. I really should pay attention to what they look like."  
He nodded in relief and reached in the bag for another, holding it out to her. "Here, try this one, it's all right."  
Meliyana accepted the bean and popped into her mouth, sighing when it turn out to be vanilla. "You're right, how did you know?" Her eyebrow arced. "You're not psychic are you? Do you have the Sight that tells you what beans are safe to eat?"  
The boy giggled at her silliness and accepted the bean that she held out for him. "Just lucky; grandpa always has me pick them out for him 'cause he's says I pick really good."  
The girl nodded her brown head. "He's right though, you do." She glanced up when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Well, seems I have to go." She reached out and picked him up, settling the boy on her hip. He wrapped his arms around her neck for better leverage as she took him up to his father, ignoring the scathing looks she was receiving from her fellow housemates. She deposited her bundle on the desk and bowed to the Potions Master who nodded in return.  
"Thought you might be missing this, sir, I believed it best to return it to you."  
Severus's dark eyes twinkled. "That was very thoughtful of you, and most appreciated."  
Meliyana grinned and ruffled the boy's hair when he glared at her. "See ya later, squirt! And be good for your Papa."  
Harry could not hold the glare and let it fall to a smile as he waved goodbye to her. He suddenly yelped as he was swept off the desk but giggled when he realized who it was.  
"Papa, you scared me!"  
Severus nuzzled his son's hair, inhaling the strawberry sent. "I'm sorry, little one, but I couldn't help myself." He sat in his chair and settled Harry in his lap, leaning the boy's back against his chest.  
The Fire Mage sighed happily as the warm arms circled him protectively. His father's love swirled around him in a lovely haze and he bathed in it, enjoying any amount that he received. Craning his neck he looked up into his father's peaceful face. "Was I a good boy today?" he wanted to know.  
Severus briefly tightened his hold, hugging the boy, and nodded. "You behaved wonderfully, child, I couldn't ask for any more. You also were very kind to the students, helping them out with their work; I'm sure many of them appreciate it. You will make a wonderful teacher one day, my child."  
Harry turned to hug him, smile beaming like sunshine. "Only because you a good teacher, Papa. I hope I'm as good as you."  
With his head buried in the man's chest Harry completely missed the tears leaking from the corners of his father's eyes. "Thank you, Harry," he whispered before sitting the boy back on the floor. Harry looked up at him curiously but turned when Severus nodded at the door; students were beginning to file in. "What say you be my assistant this period as well, eh?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question and Harry grinned, bouncing up and down.  
" 'k, Papa!"

As Harry was such a success as an assistant that first day, Severus decided to bring him back again. The child now spent his morning with his other teachers, learning his regular lessons, lunch with his grandfather and the afternoon with his father. Severus was happy that the child would have more exposure to the subject that was so near to his heart and hoped that he learned to love it to. He needn't worry as Harry took to Potions like a duck takes to water; it seemed only natural. To top it all off he loved helping other people and Severus knew he was seeing that long selfless streak that always caused Harry to sacrifice himself for others.  
They had completed the full rotation of students and were back to fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. This lesson, as its previous one, made him extremely tense. He knew the students in his house had mixed feelings about him but what made it worse was that most, if not all of the Death Eaters' children were fifth years. The only problem he foresaw from the Gryffindor side of the room was explosions and it was easier to handle those situations; that's what detentions were for.  
Sensing his father's discomfort Harry laid his hand on the larger hand and grinned up at him. That grin seemed to erase all of the Ice Mage's doubts, if only for the moment. Shaking his head he hugged the child in a silent thank you, wondering how he knew to do that. The bell rang and students began to enter, watching the Potions Master for signs of his mood. It was common practice in previous years and one that Severus praised in both houses. It had been an instant development in the Slytherins whose greatest instinct was survival. Though the Gryffindors took a bit more time to adjust they learned nonetheless and Severus hoped this rudimentary skill of judgment would serve them in the future.  
Once everyone was seated he stood before his chalkboard. "Last lesson we worked on the Lavarse Potion, if you all remember, a powerful healing potion. Today we will continue on that same track and brew Hippocrates's Curse. Can anyone," Hermione raised her hand, "besides Ms. Granger," He smirked as the girl lowered her hand and blushed, "tell me why this potion is named thus?" He could feel Harry bouncing at his feet and surmised the boy knew his answer. Severus had to suppress a smirk. Reading from his Potions books to the boy at night along with their usual stories must be helping.  
He returned his attention to the class when Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Maxwell?"  
"Hippocrates was searching for a cure for the disease his wife had and during the testing ended up contracting the same ailment. It was only near the end of his life did he discover this potion but by then it was too late for him to use it. It was though he was 'cursed' not to find it until it was of no use," Draco answered promptly.  
Severus made no motion to contain his smile from the class. "Very good, Mr. Maxwell, ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me what was the ailment Hippocrates's wife suffered and therefore what this potion cures?" A Slytherin raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Tanner?"  
"It was a nerve disorder, sir; that's why those who have been placed under pain curses, such as the Cruciatus, are given this in order to repair the damage."  
'Brilliant boy,' thought the Potions Master, 'thank goodness he is on the side of Light.' "Excellent, Mr. Tanner, ten points to Slytherin. Today we will be brewing or," He sneered lightly at them, "attempting to in most cases, Hippocrates's Curse." He tapped the blackboard and instructions scrawled across it. "This is what you'll need and I expect you to begin immediately. If you should have any questions do not hesitate to ask Harry," The class looked down at the boy in astonishment and he smiled back at them confidently, "or myself."  
When the Potions Master had taken his seat behind his desk and no one had moved he raised an eyebrow at them and they jumped to fulfill his order. Harry immediately went to Neville, knowing they boy would need his help first.  
"Hi, Harry," Neville greeted with relief when the boy levitated himself onto the work table.  
"Hi, Neville, are you ready?" The raven-haired boy returned as he situated himself comfortably.  
Neville adjusted his glasses, a smile tugging at his lips. "I am now that you're here. Where do we begin?"  
The Fire Mage then began to show Neville how to begin the brewing of any potion. Apparently because of his father's former teaching methods the Gryffindor had never learned. Under Harry's direction the boy lined up his ingredients in the order they had to be prepared to be put into the potion and began. After the first few ingredients were added the Fire Mage was certain that Neville could handle it without him (his father would keep a close eye on the boy) and slid to the floor to check on the other students. Ron had to be urged to add an ingredient and Draco warned to wait patiently for a bit longer to put in his. Hermione was doing wonderfully as normal so Harry did not spend much time there. He managed to keep Lavender from catching her hair on fire, likewise with Parvarti's robes. After making his away through the Slytherin section (steadfastly avoiding Parkinson, Nott, and Zambini) he finds him again with Meliyana.  
"Well look who it is, Mr. Slytherin-In-Training," The girl teased as Harry settled on the desk.  
He gifted her with a glare that made him resemble his father so much the girl had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing aloud. "I am not a Slytherin...yet," he said coldly but broke out into giggles when she started laughing.  
"You are definitely something else," she thought aloud, "So what advice do you have for me this time, I'm sure I can use it?"  
His gaze immediately turned serious as he examined her potion, testing its consistency and sniffing the air around it. "You added to much coconut, do you know how to fix that?" he challenged her.  
Her face scrunched up in thought then turned to her book to read over the section. "More raven quills?"  
Harry beamed at her. "Yep!"  
She grinned in return and fixed her mistake. Between the two of them they were able to keep from ruining the potion though it had been a close call at several points, Harry actually having to call ingredients out of her hand to keep her from adding them. This earned him scowls but she bent under his superior knowledge.  
"Well I think I can deign this respectable, would you agree?" she asked.  
Harry nodded, relieved they had completed the work with no mishaps. He assisted her in the clean up then sat in a chair that she conjured just for him. "Transfiguration is really more my forte and I'm not bad at Charms either," she admitted to him as she dug through her bag. "Now where did I put those---Aha!" Triumphantly she drew the sack of Bertie Bott's beans from within the depths of the messy bag. "Care for one, little Slytherin?"  
He huffed at her teasing but accepted the bean nonetheless, chewing thoughtfully. Almost as soon as it hit his stomach, terrible pain began to rip through his body. He doubled over, crying out in agony. Mel turned white as a sheet and screamed when he tumbled from his chair.  
"HARRY!"

End of Slowly Reaching For the End Part 1

A/N: Oh gods you should all kill me for that ending but I had to find a place to cut this chapter in half and that seemed like a good place. This will hopefully go up on Friday completely un-beta'ed as my beta and myself are hip-deep in school work. Someone call someone to dig us out!

Thanks for sticking around for so long and as I said before, chapter 36 (now 37) is done and so is the one after it and the epilogue. As soon as I get done with the second half of this we'll have faster updates.

pulls collection tin out of storage and rattles it I'd like to make it back to a thousand if you all can help me out! Please review!


	36. Slowly Reaching for the End Part 2

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long but writing a young Harry is really hard. I've plotted out what I want to do but actually sitting down and putting it into words has proved daunting. But, like before, I decided to give you a piece of what I've done. This is the second part of I don't know how many parts to what was supposed to be only one chapter but as you can see it didn't turn out that way. Now that I have a much better computer and one that's actually in my room I'll be able to do a lot more writing, if my new job doesn't get in the way too much. All right, I'll stop rambling and get on with it.**_

{....} means phoenixius (had to change it again)

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, never will. Duh.  
**_  
Chapter 36- Slowly Reaching for the End Part 2  
  
Severus's heart stopped when Harry's cry of agony reached his ears followed closely by Meliyana's scream of "HARRY!!!" He looked up in time to see his son turn completely white and tilt forward. Acting solely on instinct, he shouted a spell to soften the boy's fall so that it seemed he had dropped down onto a floor of pillows, not stone. Still in all, his heart gave a painful wrench when Harry hit the floor. Ignoring the surprised and horrified gasps, Severus rushed forward and scooped his son into his arms, cradling him as through he were fragile glass. "CLASS DISMISSED!!!" The Ice Mage roared. "Everyone leave except for you, Ms. Rolan, report to my office." When the girl failed to comply with his order, Severus lost it completely. "NOW, MS. ROLAN!!!" he thundered.  
Meliyana snapped from her shock-induced daze and rushed to fulfill his command. The dark-haired man swept at her heels, slamming and locking the door behind him. The only ones remaining then were Ron, Draco and Hermione. This sudden sound brought the three friends back to reality. Draco rushed to the door, Ron not fair behind, and Hermione (after grabbing the Slytherin's things and stuffing them in the bag to bring along) bringing up the rear. The Earth Mage cursed when he found the office door locked but after a few spells it bent to his will and slammed open, allowing them in. Meliyana sat frozen in one of the uncomfortable chairs, watching with wide brown eyes as the Potions Master bent over his child, pouring potion after potion into the still form. Finding nothing immediate that they could do, the three watched as well, mesmerized by the man's movements. Silver light surrounded the Ice Mage and as he continued to try and save Harry's life the light poured from him and into the small body. Finally he stopped, having done all that he could, and stood back. All eyes were glued to the Fire Mage who suddenly seemed so very delicate, as though he were spun sugar. Minutes passed and tension grew everyone all too aware of their own breath and that of their neighbors.  
'Move, Harry, please by Merlin, move!" went through Severus's head like a mantra as his fingers dug into the wood. As though hearing his pleas, the small hand twitched—then the entire arm. A collective sigh of relief was released when the child moaned and cried out for his Papa. The Ice Mage scooped him up into his arms and hugged him tightly, babbling about how much he loved him and kissing him repeatedly. Harry took all of this reassurance willingly and clung to the man like a burr, shivering mightily. Severus caught this motion immediately and summoned a thick woolen blanket and wrapped it around him. Harry burrowed himself in, shivering subsiding. As the dark-haired Potions Master sat in his chair it changed slightly, becoming a rocking chair. His precious secure in his hold he began to trill a song while rocking; soon Harry nodded off to sleep.  
Once he was certain his child was safely in the Land of Dreams, the Potions Master turned burning onyx eyes on Meliyana. "Ms. Rolan, I do hope this was not your doing." The frosty voice was low and dangerous; everyone in the room involuntarily shuddered.  
Mutely the Slytherin girl shook her head before finding her voice. "I swear by Merlin, Professor, I had nothing to do with this! I would never harm a child, let alone Harry!" She said as a soft plea for her innocence.  
The black gaze held her tight within its bounds. "Then tell me exactly what happened," he demanded.  
The brown-headed girl took a deep breath and looked up at Draco gratefully when he laid a hand on her shoulder in support. "Harry came to help me with my potion like e had last time. I was eager to see him come; I admit I'm not the best with potions."  
"As I'm well aware of, Ms. Rolan, get to the point," Severus snapped.  
The girl blushed but after another breath squared her shoulder, staring with determination into her professor's unforgiving orbs. "We spent the rest of the period working on that and finished a bit early. I thought he might be a tired from sitting on the hard tabletop and transfigured a squishy chair for him and offered him a bean. It was only a minute or so after that he collapsed."  
Severus sat up a bit straighter at her words. Could that be it? "What sort of bean did you give him?" he pursued.  
She seemed startled by his question at first then that melted away into horror as realization struck. "Bertie Botts; oh Merlin, someone must have tampered with them!" She looked around desperately for her bag then smiled gratefully as Hermione held it up. Meliyana nodded her head to the Potions Master, indicating the Gryffindor girl should give it to him.  
Motioning his nephew forward the Ice Mage, albeit with great reluctance, gave Harry to him while he relieved the girl of the bag. A brief search revealed the beans and after a short series of tests the Potions Master had positive results. "This entire batch was contaminated last night judging by the saturation rate." He took Harry back. "Was this sack ever out of your sight, Ms. Rolan?"  
The girl nodded; relieved they had found the cause of Harry's sudden illness. "When I was taking a shower would have been the only time; I always drop them in my trunk." She began to tremble in anger at the thought that someone had hurt a child. "How can anyone be so cruel..." she trailed off, too furious to continue.  
"I can name several off the top of my head who wouldn't bat an eyelash at doing this and worse to a child," Draco said grimly. "And anyone who spends any amount of time in Slytherin knows you're addicted to those beans; it would be easy to exploit that."  
Meliyana bowed her head in shame, knowing very well this was all true and someone had used her weakness to harm an innocent boy. "Professor Snape, I am so sorry; I don't know what else to say."  
"Say you would be willing to listen to my next proposition."  
She looked up at him in confusion. "What proposition, sir?" The Potions Master stopped rocking in his chair, staring at his student intently. Did he really want to do this to her? After all, what happened to Harry had not been her fault, but the opportunity was just too ideal to let slip by. As it was, he had a feeling her need for revenge would be too great to turn the job down willingly. What held him back now was that he did not want to take one of Harry's friends away from him when he'd only just made it. "I would like you to insinuate yourself into the...darker side of our House."  
Ron and Hermione drew in a breath and Draco glanced sharply at his Uncle; Meliyana merely looked thoughtful. "That will be hard to do, gaining their trust most definitely. My family has been steadfastly Light for generations. Turning my back on that now will seem unusual."  
Severus smirked at the girl's astuteness; she knew her housemates well. "Not if you are nearly expelled, constantly harassed, and have detention for the rest of the year with a certain Potions Master. Call it a personal vendetta."  
Her eyes grew wide as he spoke before she nodded with confidence. "That's believable, especially if it's focused specifically on you." Suddenly standing she bowed to the Ice Mage and offered her wand to him, the tip pointed at her chest. "I take a vow now upon my honor as a Slytherin that I will fulfill this duty that you have bestowed upon me to the best of my ability and will cease to do so when you say."  
Severus solemnly stood and grasped the handle of her wand, sealing the contract. "I will hold you to this, fellow snake, do not disappoint me." Releasing his grip he turned to the three Gryffindors. "You may go now; Ms. Rolan and I have a few things to discuss."  
"And the longer she is in here, the better," Ron added.  
The Potions Master barely contained a grimace but nodded. "I'll call you in later to see how he is doing, all right?" They agreed and left the office with out another word.  
"What she's doing is so dangerous, will she be all right?" Hermione whispered.  
"Never underestimate a Slytherin bent on revenge, Hermione," Draco returned grimly as they headed for Defense. "To do so would be most unwise."  
  
The next several days saw Harry being very sick and unable to do very much. The child found that extremely frustrating and would be in a horrible mood because of it. The only respite he found from this was with his family. They worked hard to keep him entertained but at times it wasn't necessary. When this happened the small Fire Mage would be completely mellow and it took little effort to keep him happy.  
After the third day Harry turned six but the transition was the easiest he'd had. They surmised that it was because at this point in his life Harry spent a great deal of his time at school and not at his relatives. At this age however, e was twice as fast as before. This, they knew, came from running from Dudley constantly. If the child thought he was in trouble he would hide, quite effectively hidden for hours. Without making a sound, another by-product of Dudley's doing. All of these skills were put to good use when playing with the familiars. These animals enjoyed entertaining the child and invited several games just for him. Usually it dissolved into Harry chasing them around the room, but it was fun for everyone nonetheless. Until his Aunt and Mother proclaimed him it to return to classes he stayed with his grandparents during the day. They gave him lessons but not nearly as long nor as strenuous as given by the other professors.  
That's where Harry was today, in his grandfather's Tower. They had finished story time (Harry's favorite part of the day) and he now leaned against his grandfather's chest, gazing lazily out the window. Above him Albus ran a brush through the ebony locks, even if there was not on tangle in sight. It was a comforting, reassuring gesture to both the boy and man.  
Harry suddenly sat forward as a flash of silver caught his eye; what could that have been?  
"Child, what is it? Is something the matter?" The emerald eyes were intense as they continued to star out the window. "Harry?" The child answered the second inquiry by shaking his head, slowly laying back again the Light Mage's chest. He was so sure he had seen something; would it come again?  
He waited patiently or ten minutes, glowing orbs glued to the view outside. He had been so sure he had seen something but what if he hadn't? Suddenly sunlight reflected off glossy silver feathers but even through this he recognized who it was. "Grandpa! Grandpa! It's Papa! It's Papa!" the Fire Mage squealed. Albus laughed as the excited child bounced happily in his lap, pointing out the window. Rising from his rocking chair the headmaster brought the child to the opening and peered out. Fifty feet below them, turning in a lazy circle, was Sureves. The black of the male phoenix's feathers stood out greatly against the almost blinding silver as he dove and tumbled, apparently enjoying the chance to stretch his wings. Albus smiled at his son's antics, happy the man had found a way to release some of his stress.  
"Grandpa, how does Papa become a bird?" Harry suddenly asked, interrupting the man's thoughts.  
Albus blinked ignorantly at him for a moment before his brain processed the question. "Your father is an animagus. That is any type of person who can change into an animal at will."  
"Like Aunt Minnie?" Harry ventured and Albus nodded.  
"Yes exactly. Animagi transformation is a difficulty type of Transfiguration, what Aunt Minnie teachers, and is hard to achieve. And most people only have one form."  
The Fire Mage leaned forward, completely immersed in the man's explanation. "Most people?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow, a gesture he had when he was fifteen.  
Albus almost did a double-take. The look disappeared and only an eager child remained. "Yes, child; when people become animagi, they become animals that reflect their inner soul. Your father is both a warrior of the Light and a man, that's all I can equate it to. He is a phoenix, the warrior of the Light, but his tiger comes from what he would have been had hen not been a mage. Now he can become both as they make him whole."  
Harry turned his gaze way from the wrinkled face and looked back outside; the whisps of clouds created wonderful pictures for him but now he had too much to think on. So his Papa was a bird...could he be a bird too? "Grandpa, can I be a birdie like Papa?" he asked hopefully.  
The man grinned at the expression on his grandson's face and hugged him once before sitting him on the floor. "I'm sure you will be able to one day, fire bird, but for now you'll have to be content with keeping your feet on the ground." Rising from his rocking chair, he went to his desk to work, leaving Harry alone to amuse himself. The boy had several toys and books littered around the room but they could not hold his attention at the moment; he was deep in thought. Would it be possible for him to one day turn into a bird? To soar among the clouds and be utterly free from everything? That would be so much fun! But why did he have to wait? Surely he would be able to turn into a bird now if he tried hard enough.  
Decided, he scooted to the center of the rug and sat Indian-style. He closed his eyes and focused on his magic as he never had before. Usually spells that he had seen man times he could repeat with relative, but he had never seen this. That meant he was all on his own. Using a picture of Fawkes as a reference he began imagining what he would look like as a phoenix. Completely submerged in this he did not realize hat his arms were becoming wings, head smaller, and neck longer. He was feeling rather strange which was breaking his concentration, so with a sigh he opened his eyes. Only to blink. Everything was so different! But why? Looking down he barely managed t contain a squeal of surprise and happiness. He was covered in golden feathers!  
Glancing covertly at his grandfather he noticed the man was lightly dozing over his paperwork. He was doing that a lot lately which bothered Harry a great deal but usually he forgot that when the man played with him. What was important now was that the Light Mage had not noticed him at all; good. Shifting his gaze to his grandfather's familiar he noticed the smirk playing on the bird's beak.  
{Go on, Harry, I'll keep an eye on you,} the bird encouraged. The baby golden phoenix grinned at his friend and began to waddle around the room. I was difficult at first, the body he was now in clumsy and mis- proportioned. This disorientation passed after a few moments and his bird form was like a second skin. Soon he was experimenting with brief hops, flapping his wings as he attempted to fly. He soon surmised that this would not be possible unless he jumped form a higher spot. Stopping, he looked around the room for a good starting point. Emerald eyes lighted upon the perfect solution: his grandfather's desk. Using the furniture like steps he managed to get himself there. Sidling to the edge he settled carefully preparing himself for the jump.  
{Albus, you might want to see this,} Fawkes said as an off-handed comment.  
Sighing tiredly the Light Mage glanced up just in time to see the tiny golden phoenix leap fro the edge of his desk. Albus's heart stopped as the ball of feathers disappeared out of the sight. He forced a squeaky, "Harry!" through his tightened throat. His heart began beating again as the golden bird re-appeared over the top of his desk, wings flapping clumsily to keep him aloft.  
Shock wore off and instincts kicked in as the Headmaster leapt up from his chair (knocking it to the floor in the process) and darting around his desk to make a grab for the little phoenix. Arrigo unwittingly dodged him with ease and made it to one of the chairs. His little claws dug in deep, steadying him briefly before he launched into the air, again narrowly missing capture.  
This strange mouse hunt, cat chase, or whatever you wish to call it lasted for a good half hour, Albus coming within in inches several times only to be foiled. Riddled with exhaustion the Headmaster collapsed into his favorite over-stuffed chair, a sigh spilling unbidden from his lips. Harry was fast in any form; this one was no exception. Albus was beginning to think he was getting too old for this. A warm but light weight settled on his head and a graceful, swan-like neck craned down, two curious emerald eyes blinking at him. All Albus could do was blink back, astounded. To further this Harry leaned too far forward and tumbled into the Light Mage's lap, squawking in surprise as he did so.  
The Headmaster's large gentle hands came up to stop the fall, securing his grand pho-er-_son_ in a protective embrace. "Harry," he said firmly, gaining the little creature's undivided attention, "I need you to turn back into a human, concentrate on that. Okay?" The golden phoenix bobbed his head in understanding, closing his eyes. After a few seconds a golden glow encompassed the bird form; in the next moment he gave a faint pop and was once more human.  
Harry was barely given a chance to register this fact when he was drawn into a tight hug, soft white beard pressed against his cheek. He returned the gesture of affection with as much ardor as it was given. After a minute or so he looked up at his grandfather, curious why the man should be so worried. "Was wrong, Grandpa?" he asked, running his fingers through the downy-like whiskers.  
Albus could not suppress a smile at this gesture; it was another of Harry's favorite activities, just as soothing to his grandfather as it was to him. With a sigh he broke the quiet spell by sitting the boy back, hand on either shoulder. Looking him square in the eye and with a stern air he said, "Harry, I want you to promise me that you won't ever do what you just did without the supervision of a family member or one of the teachers. It is very dangerous magic and something cold go wrong, that's why you need someone with you. Do you understand this?" Harry's expression grew more solemn with each world and nodded when the man finished, eyes completely somber. Albus smiled in relief and drew his grandson back into a hug, knowing the child would keep the promise to the best of his abilities. With contented sighs the pair rocked in the chair, sinking into a relaxed state. It was definitely going to be an interesting story to tell Severus---_later_.  
  
Remus dragged his feet wearily towards the stalwart doors of the entrance to Hogwarts. Padding faithfully but in an equally tired manner behind him was a huge, shaggy, Grim-like dog that answered to Snuffles. The pair was a welcome sight to many of the students who missed the werewolf and even the "lovable" mutt, as the animagus had been named. At the moment both were only coherent enough to direct their two feet (or four in one's case) in the direction of the Headmaster's office.  
The last month had been spent in deep seclusion (with absolutely no contact with the Order) with the werewolves. When it had first reached their ears that Voldemort was courting the werewolf packs, Remus had all but run out the door to stop him, Sirius not far behind. One of the hardest parts of this task was finding all of the packs as there were many scattered all over Britain. Next was actually talking to tem all and convincing them that Voldemort's offer (while it sounded good) was a horrible idea. This had been a more difficult task than the duo had ever thought possible, but in the end they had come out successful.  
But Remus held a secret, something he had brought back from the werewolf packs. Not even Sirius, who had spent nearly all their time there in Remus's company, knew about it. That something was currently tucked safely away in Remus's shabby robes, its existence unknown at the moment.  
No they were back at Hogwarts and desperate for any news on Harry. When they'd left the situation had been grim as the remaining family had geared up for a confrontation. Who they were confronting had been kept a complete secret: no one outside The Family had been allowed to know. While this had irritated both men (along with most of the Order and staff) they had refused to budge on their decision. Something about the grimness that had wrapped around them had been enough to discourage even Sirius from pressing the issue. What the status of the situation was now was entirely unknown to them.  
"Oh, you should have seen him, he was so cute! Every time Professor McGonagall would turn around he would turn her robe another color! It was so strange to see a six year old get the spell when none of the rest of us cold," a Gryffindor third year girl gossiped with her friend, catching the D.A.D.A. professor's attention. However tired the man might have been the mention of an unknown child at Hogwarts was bound to catch his attention. He turned slightly in the pair's direction but they had already turned the corner to go to the Great Hall for lunch. He hesitated for a moment before deciding not to follow and moving on with his quest to make it to the Headmaster's office before he collapsed.  
As they went on they couldn't help but notice that the children seemed much more...cheerful than normal. Or at the very least more cheerful than when they had left! Remus let his brain ponder this as he gave the password to the gargoyle and allowed the stairs to move them upwards. He knocked quietly on the great ok door, looking curiously at the interesting new knocker. It had been the Hogwarts crest when he'd left but now it was a brass phoenix head, the eyes of which twinkled eerily in the torchlight. It reminded him distinctly of the Headmaster.  
Before he was allowed to contemplate this any more, the door was opened to reveal a beaming Albus Dumbledore standing on the other side. "Remus! Snuffles! Come in! Come in! We've been expecting you for some time. He practically dragged them both (or Remus at least) into the room before he shut the door behind them and waving to the table before he reclaimed his own spot. Remus thankfully collapsed into the offered seat, wearily curling his fingers around the steaming cup of tea that was shoved into his hands. Padfoot plopped down beside him, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Remus took a moment to look over the other occupants of the table while the Headmaster ordered them food. Seleyna sat directly across from him, silver hair in a loose bun and a vibrant blue dress in the place of the normal black. She smiled and nodded a greeting to him, which he returned, before continuing her conversation with a small child. Remus would have studied the boy further but was distracted by the inviting aromas of a steak dinner assaulting his nose. A peak down at the floor showed that Dobby had brought the same for Snuffles, minus the potatoes and carrots. The over-large Grim-like dog had wasted no time in tearing apart the meaty morsel. Remus ate at a slower rate but with no less enthusiasm than his canine friend.  
"By the way you two are acting I would say this is the first decent meal you've had in several months," Albus commented as he sat back to watch them.  
Remus cleaned his mouth on a napkin before answering. "At least since we've left Hogwarts. It's not so easy living deep in he forests, but it was worth it."  
One white eyebrow rose. "You succeeded in your mission?" Remus gave his employer a tired grin. "Wouldn't be back if I hadn't. Snuffles and I were able to convince the packs' leaders that joining Voldemort is possibly the worst idea any of them could come up with. They eventually believed us," The Defense Professor concluded.  
Albus gave an audible sigh of relief and clapped the man on the shoulder. "We done, Remus; we could not have asked for more. By the way, where did Snuffles get to?"  
Remus blinked amber eyes at him, not quite grasping the answer before looking down to find the dog's plate clean and his partner gone. "Snuffles, where did you run off to?"  
While his dear friend Moony had been conversing with the headmaster, Snuffles had been devouring his steak as fast as he could without choking. There had been little enough food for Remus and he'd been a dog almost constantly around the wolf packs. They thought him no better than a domesticated runt, a genetic throwback. He had done everything in his power to prove them wrong. Had he done much more he would have stood up right and served them tea. It had been hard enough not to transform in front of them to prove he wasn't as awful or pathetic as they thought.  
At least the children had liked him, he thought with a sigh. It was so natural for kids to be curious but to be curious about him had come as something of a shock. Upon reflection he realized that it should not have at all; he was something new that the children had never seen before, they were bound to wonder what he was, what he did and how he acted. They had spent several gratifying hours romping around the various areas. It was then that he remembered, with a certain sting, that this is what he had wanted to do when Harry was a child. Run and play with the boy, a chance to be a real godfather to him. But Pettigrew's betrayal and escape had shattered that into a thousand pieces, almost beyond repair. His only consolation the entire time in Azkaban had been his innocence and the thought of his godson, somewhere out there and very much alive. That, more than anything else had allowed him to maintain his sanity. It was his first return to Hogwarts that he had discovered that Harry wasn't just his anchor, but Severus's as well. The man stood on three legs of support: that of his parents, Seri and Harry. Without his son the man was severely off- balance and in danger of toppling into the abyss of insanity, never to return. He'd dangled on loose threads before but never so close as when Sirius had seen him. If something had happened to Harry, God have mercy on his killer's soul because Severus would not.  
Speaking of Harry---Snuffles raised his head and took a deep breath. This room was covered in the boy's scent. This would not have sent the animagus into s the frenzy that it did except for one thing: it was fresh. When he'd left the scent had been weak and was fading. Now it was strong again. There was just something a bit peculiar about it that the ex-convict could not place. Rousing himself from the stupor a full stomach had created he put his nose to the ground and followed the scent. The first place it led him was to a rocking chair near the fireplace. There wasn't just Harry's here but Albus's as well, entwined together and overlaid with happiness. He moved away from there and went to the bookcase behind which lay Albus's bedroom. Harry's scent was here as well but not as recent as the one at the rocking chair.  
This lead brought him to several different points in the circular office: the desk, window, and the base of the stairs (which he couldn't get up). Eventually it led him back to the little boy seated at the table. He ran is wet nose over one leg, oblivious to the giggle this caused. This boy reeked of Harry's scent; could it possibly be? Using his paws to brace himself against the table he looked the child in the face. Emerald eyes shined with mischief behind the black framed glasses. On the forehead, nearly hidden by the raven locks, was the lightening shaped scar. His eyes widened as the child grinned at him and threw his skinny arms around his neck. "Hi, Uncle Paddy!" he squealed, squeezing the air from the animagus.  
He wasn't given the chance as Sirius turned back into a human. "HARRY! You're alive! You're okay!" With his godson securely in his arms the man danced around the room, laughing and crying at the same time. He only stopped when he was dizzy and fell onto the couch.  
Harry giggled at his godfather's silliness and patted the man's head before hopping out of his lap and running over to Lupin. The Defense professor, who was still gaping like an overgrown fish, stared at the boy in utter amazement that did not cease when the boy through his arms around his neck in a hug. "Hi, Uncle Moony! I'm so happy to see you!" shock wore of as realization suddenly sunk in and Remus squeezed the boy just as tightly as he could. He couldn't believe it; he just couldn't believe it! Harry was alive and here in his arms. This was no illusion but all reality and all in his arms. Bubbling, ecstatic, alive, so very alive! It was all so incredible. Somehow he was able to let go and allow the child his freedom.  
But Harry did not leave instead he began digging through the professor's robes. "Moony, was in here?" he asked as he dug further. It took a moment to register what Harry was talking about but it soon came back to him when Harry poked what he'd discovered and a giggle emanated from the robes. Remus flushed blood red as he moved Harry to one knee and reached in to pull out his secret. Wrapped in the same blanket as when she'd been born was a tiny, two week old infant. Blue eyes blinked at the room's stunned occupants before she yawned and returned to her earlier activity of sleeping.  
"It's a baby, Moony," Harry's statement of the obvious brought everyone from their stupor. Emerald eyes looked up hopefully into amber. "Can I hold her? Please? I'll be really, really, really careful, I promise!"  
The werewolf hesitated for a moment then gently arranged her in Harry's arms. The boy's expression softened into a smile as he carefully rocked her, cooing in a comforting way. She had wiggled and fussed a bit at being moved but when Harry began to do this she quieted instantly, cooing happily in return. To say Remus was astonished at the boy was an understatement; he was positively floored! Harry was so young yet he knew exactly what to do to calm her.  
Looking up at the man's astonished expression Harry gifted the man with a grin. "Papa taught me," he said simply before sliding from Remus's lap and padding over to his grandfather who picked them both up.  
After situating the two carefully in his lap, Albus took the time to examine the child while Sirius demanded from Remus just when the hell had he gone and had a baby.  
Harry giggled. "Padfoot, Remus can't have a baby, only mommies have babies!"  
Albus lifted an eyebrow at the Sirius's abashed expression. "Actually, fire bird, men can have children but we'll go into that another time," he said hurriedly when he saw Harry open his mouth to ask how. Honestly, the boy's thirst for knowledge was insatiable. The headmaster looked up at Remus. "What's her name?"  
A guilty expression crossed the werewolf's face. "To tell the truth, I haven't had time to name her."  
"Ariana," Harry proclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.  
Remus cocked his head to the side. "What?"  
"You should name her Ariana, Ari for short," the raven-haired boy explained patiently.  
Seleyna leaned over to look at the infant. "I agree with the fire bird; the name seems to fit her."  
The Defense professor smiled in relief. "Then Ariana it is. I'm certainly not going to argue." He accepted her carefully into his arms when Harry handed her back. "But I do think we're avoiding another subject." He looked pointedly at Harry who had hidden himself behind his grandfather's beard.  
Albus paused in tickling his grandson to give both men an appraising look. Carefully he extracted Harry from behind his beard and sat him on the floor. "Fireling, I need to speak with Sirius and Remus alone, okay?"  
The child turned solemn and nodded gravely. "Okay, Grandpa." He turned toward the silver-haired woman and grinned. "Can we go swing, Grandma?"  
Seleyna smiled and stood, taking the boy's hand. "Why, Harry, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" She paused a moment and looked over at the infant. "But perhaps there is something we should do first. Would you like Harry and me to take Ariana to Serenity for a check-up, Remus? By the way Sirius reacted to her presence, I take it her existence was hidden and that you haven't exactly had time to make side trips to a healer."  
Remus's eyes thanked the woman greatly as he silently handed her over. The two bid good-bye to the other three before (in Harry's case) skipping out the door, Ariana safe in the silver-haired woman's arms. The second it clicked closed the two men burst forth with questions, both wanting to know everything.  
Albus let them continue while he mentally called Severus. He knew the man would need to be there to explain somethings. When he tuned them back in and discovered that they will still blathering as loud as ever. With a small frown he hit both with a silencing charm. "I'd like to know how I'm supposed tell either of you _anything_ if you will not let me get a word in edgewise," he said sternly. "Now would both of you like to know what happened?" The two men nodded. "Very well, then we'll have to wait for Severus; he should be here any moment."  
As f he had conjured him the Potions Master strode though the door, blue cloak swirling behind him. "Well it seems the mutts were able to find there way home," Severus said as he gave them a mock sneer. "Tell me, how are the two of you?"  
When neither of them answered but made gestures to do so, the Ice Mage turned his amused gaze upon the headmaster and the man gave him a sheepish grin. "I'm afraid there was no other ay to get them to be quiet so I..." he trailed off, waving his hand.  
Severus nodded in understanding, a devious grin plastered on his face. "Not a bad idea, I'll have to remember that one." The Potions Master sat at the table and calmly poured himself a cup of tea, making the other two squirm. He sat at an angle, watching them from the corner of his twinkling eyes. Finally deciding that they had suffered enough he sat the cup aside and turned to them, waving away his father's curse.  
Now having the power to speak returned to him, Sirius wasted no time in using it. "Severus Salazar Snape-Dumbledore!" I want to know what the hell is going on!" he shouted.  
Severus raised a smug eyebrow at this and took another sip of tea. "Do you now?" he remarked casually. The animagus went red in the face but blinked in astonishment when the dark-haired man laughed. "Calm yourself, Sirius; I was merely having my fun with you. However, if I were you, I would get comfortable because this is an extremely long and bizarre story."  
  
Three hours later silence reigned in the Headmaster's Tower. Severus sat curled up beside Albus, tired from the emotional rollercoaster and needing the comfort the man was willing to offer. The Headmaster kept his arm firmly around his son but watched the two Marauders carefully. While he was relatively certain that Remus would take all of this fairly well, he could not say the same for Sirius. It did not bode well that the man was clenching and unclenching his fists, but at least he wasn't trying to strangle the Potions Master---yet.  
"You---you used the Killing Curse on him?" Sirius whispered, blue eyes very stormy. Severus only nodded, unable to make his voice work. The animagus abandoned his perch on the window sill and approached the two at the couch. Remus glared at him warningly but it seemed to have no effect. Finally standing before the pair Sirius locked himself in a staring contest with his one-time archrival. Severus met his gaze unblinkingly, allowing himself to be tested. "Would you do it again?" As the Head of Slytherin's eyes widened, Sirius went on. "If Harry was suffering like he was then, would you kill him?" Sirius demanded an answer.  
Onyx eyes never moved away. "To keep him from suffering, yes, I would. I would hate myself for it afterwards and curse the world for its cruelty but I know that in the end I did what was best for him and I can do no more than that," was the Potions Master's answer.  
Albus felt pride swell in his heart at his son's answer. He knew and felt that it had been the only one appropriate for the situation and was similar to what he would have replied with. The question was though: would Sirius see it that way? He was Harry's godfather after all and would try and prevent any harm from befalling his precious godson. Could he leave him in the care of someone who would willingly (well, not willingly) kill him?  
Sirius listened to the man's answer with as much objectivity as possible. He could do no more as it already took everything he had during the tale not to strangle he man and make himself the murderer most of the world claimed him to be. Part of this amazing restraint was the obvious distress and anguish the retelling was causing the man. As Sirius studied him more he saw the same emotion he had when he'd returned to find Harry gone: pain. It was there, so tangible he could almost reach out and touch it. What he had done, kill his own son that was something that Sirius didn't want to linger over. It must have nearly killed him! But it had; he had nearly done himself in over what he had done to Harry. Could Sirius, in Severus's place, have done the same? Could he have given Harry the release he had so ardently wished for?  
He shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing at his eyes. "Severus, you are one brave son-of-a-bitch, I'll give you that. I really don't think I could have done the same in your place." He stuck out his hand. "There is no man here finer than you to be Harry's father and I trust you to always do what's best for him."  
Severus stared at the outstretched hand in disbelief. Was Sirius, serious? The Potions Master grimaced internally. Okay, now was not the time for bad puns, not when the man was being so sincere. It was just so hard to believe that Sirius had accepted it so soon. Perhaps he was not as unforgiving as he thought. A shining, grateful smile broke out over the Potions Master's face and he grabbed Sirius's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Thank you; I hope I do not ever betray that trust."  
Remus's sudden and light chuckle drew their attention to him. "I really don't believe there is anything you or the rest of us has to worry about, Severus; you are a natural father and you love Harry more than life itself, that's quite obvious. He couldn't be in better hands," the werewolf reassured the Ice Mage.  
Severus turned that rarely seen but beaming smile on the man. "And thank you, Remus. I'm glad to have both of your blessings."  
Sirius grinned and lightly punched the man's shoulder before flopping like a sack of potatoes back onto the couch. "So," he began slyly, grinning at the wary expression that crossed the Ice Mage's face," When do we get to keep him?"  
  
"So I get to live in Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot's room?" Harry asked as he scooped a modest amount of potatoes from the pile on his plate. It was dinner time and the three of them (Severus, Seri, and Harry) were spending it together in their rooms. The Ice Mage had invited Sirius and Remus to join them and initially they had agreed but the adrenaline caused by being reunited with Harry soon wore off and both had to decline. They were currently holed up in their room, deep in slumber. What they had been denying themselves for months would no longer take no for an answer.  
Severus nodded, swallowing his green beans. "Yes; I have already spoke with them and you should pack a few things tonight because you will go there first thing in the morning and stay for three days. I'm afraid you can stay no longer as you should regain your memories on the fourth and I would rather have you here, under our watch for that, all right?"  
The little emerald orbs blinked wisely as Harry nodded. "Can I come visit you, Mama, Grandpa, and Grandma?" he asked anxiously, as though it would be denied to him.  
Severus responded with a smile and a kiss on his forehead. "Of course, my child, you know exactly where to find us." Obsidian eyes twinkled mischievously. "Or at least all of the places to look."  
Harry laughed and threw his arms around his father's neck, giving it a hearty squeeze. "You're the best Papa in the whole wide world! There isn't anyone I would rather have," he exclaimed.  
Severus drank in his son's never-ending supply of love as though it were his life source. Once again Harry had managed to amaze him with the depth of his love. Even though the magelet was not (currently) as empathy and therefore unable to project his emotions they felt his love no less.  
Finally releasing his death grip, the six year-old turned to his mother. "May I be excused?" Manners were at the forefront of Harry's education but he needed little prodding to be polite. Another by-product, the Ice Mage had no doubt, of living with the Dursleys.  
Seri glanced at her son's plate and, satisfied with what she saw, nodded. He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his plate to the counter where the house-elves would retrieve it later. Making sure his place was clean he ran to his room to pack, chirping to Rowena and Hedwig as he did so. Attracted by the calling the two avians left their perches and followed closely behind.  
When they entered the room they were immediately assaulted by UFO's. While Hedwig was able to move out of the way quickly enough, Rowena was not so lucky. The predator was sent tumbling to the floor, squawking her displeasure. Hedwig quickly came to her rescue by capturing the red shirt in her claws and lifting it off of her. The bird fell out in a tangle of feathers and wings. Righting herself she glared at Harry (who, otherwise occupied, did not see) and began preening her disheveled feathers. {Child, what are you up to?} Hedwig asked.  
#Yes, young one; I believe we are all curious,# Octavian put in.  
Harry finally paused and the torrent of clothes that had been flying from the wardrobe stopped. Emerald eyes laid upon them in confusion. "You didn't hear what Papa said?" He asked disbelievingly.  
Both birds shook their heads and the snake hissed a negative. {We were rather occupied by the dead ferrets he gave us to worry too much about his words,} the snowy owl confessed.  
#And I was in here sleeping but one can hardly sleep when there is so much ruckus.#  
The raven-haired child blushed at the small chide and immediately apologized. The albino hissed his acceptance before once more expression his curiosity. Harry couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face as he bounced in place like a child who'd had too much sugar. "I get to stay with Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot; Papa said so!"  
{Really,} Rowena said, speaking for the first time. {Would you like one of us to go with you? Octavian perhaps, he's the easiest to carry about.}  
The fire magelet stopped to think for a moment before nodding. "It would be nice to have him to talk to. Okiedokie, that means that I gotta take Tave's stuff too, 'k." This decided, articles of clothes began to fly through the air again and the animals scattered.  
  
A few hours later Severus peeked into the room to find Harry draped over the top of his bed, his room looking as though a tornado had blown through it. Usually it was Harry's responsibility to keep his rooms tidy and they would stay messy until he did but this time Severus thought he would give the child a break and he picked up the scattered things, eventually locating the bag his child would take with him. The room looking somewhat presentable Severus gathered his child up and arranged him more comfortably, actually under the bedcovers instead of on top of them. The boy smiled sleepily when a kiss brushed against his forehead. "'night, Papa," he whispered before once more drifting off to sleep.  
Severus smiled, tucking the child in carefully. "Goodnight, my child, and sleep well." An arm snaked around his waist and a head lay on his chest; the Ice Mage looked down at his wife warmly. "Aren't we lucky to have such a child, loverling?" he wondered aloud.  
Serenity chuckled. "That's a very true statement, my love, very true indeed." She looked up at her husband, her emerald eyes tinged with worry. "Do you think he will be all right with them? I mean, Remus already has Ariana to look after."  
Severus's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ariana?"  
The healer's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "You mean that they didn't tell you?" When the Ice Mage shook his head she grinned. "Let's just say that our dear werewolf has found himself responsible for an eight pound bundle of love. She's a beautiful child and from what Seleyna told me, Harry named her himself." She nodded to the sleeping child.  
The Potions Master looped an arm around her waist. "Then we've nothing to worry about. By naming her he has established her as family in his mind; he will not do anything to harm her nor keep Remus from her." He raised an eyebrow at her. "By the way, how did Remus become an unexpected father?"  
Serenity chuckled as she steered her husband out of the room. "Funny you should ask that as I sat him down and demanded he whole story before I gave Ariana back. While they were in the werewolf packs Remus ran into an old acquaintance of his named Ellen..."  
  
End of Chapter 36  
  
_**A/N: Don't worry, you'll eventually find out the entire history of Ariana but no, she's not Remus's baby as he obviously has not been gone for nine months. I do apologize for taking so long but life has been interesting. I graduated from high school, got a job (guess where: would you like fries with that?—not hard huh?) and a new car which I absolutely love! Don't worry, there is more to come and I'm anxious to get Harry back to fifteen as the real excitement begins after that! What?—you thought I was over? Have you not been paying attention to how I write? {groans but is handed a hot chocolate from Severus} That's much better. Well, I'm off to write more and I hope you are off to review!  
  
So, please Review!  
  
P.S. Look at my new story called**_ Brother, My Brother_**. I think you'll really like it!**_


	37. With Moony and Padfoot

A/N: I'm so sorry! You just do not know how sorry I am for taking this long! I feel absolutely horrible I tell you! I worked on this really hard so I could get this to you and you could enjoy. I hope I still have some readers out there and they haven't all abandoned me for a lost cause.

Anyway, enough of my ranting, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own it! Would I be working at McDonalds if I did? NO!

Chapter 37-Are We There YET!

Two curiously bright emerald eyes stared out from behind thick black frames. It was exactly seven o'clock on the nose (too early for any sane person) and his Papa, who'd worn an exceedingly evil grin at the time, had brought his son to the rooms of his uncles'. Harry of course knew what that grin meant; he was a Slytherin in training after all. Climbing into one of the brown leather chairs he began to contemplate what he was going to do. Obviously he was going to have to wake someone up; the question was who first. This was a serious decision and the little mage had to give it considerable consideration. His rumbling stomach, however, solved his dilemma for him. He patted his belly and nodded to himself; Remus it was then. One of the first questions out of the man's mouth would be if he was hungry. Harry loved his godfather dearly but he knew there were just some things better left in the hands of others.

Having made his decision the boy hopped out of the chair and padded over to one of the doors. Peeking inside he discovered that he'd chosen correctly, as he spotted the bassinet. Ariana was just beginning to wake up and she made faces as she did so. Brow furrowed Harry leaned forward and caught a whiff of something rather unpleasant. Snapping back he pinched his nose---ew!---that smelled! She made little cries, balling up her fists to show her displeasure. Harry immediately grabbed one of the pillows that had fallen off of Remus's bed during the night and dragged it over; he reached inside the bassinet and picked her up, laying her on the pillow. Her cries were becoming more urgent and the little mage knew that if he didn't do something quick she'd soon be waking everyone up within a fifty foot radius.

Emerald eyes desperately racking the room over, he spotted what he needed. Tucked away in the corner was a blue diaper bag with yellow ducks dancing over it. Grinning happily he dug through it and soon found all that he required to make the change. Arms full he returned to Ariana and offered her a binkie which she accepted and sucked gratefully, watching him now with curiosity. He laid out the new diaper, wipes and powder before surveying her out-fit. Just a shirt, good, this would be rather simple then. With relative ease he removed the diaper but not before first pulling his shirt over his nose to limit the amount he smelled. It didn't work very well and Ariana gurgled at the faces he made as he ran to dispose of the stinking mess. Coming back blessedly empty-handed he picked up the wipes and tried to remember how his Mama had done this. Grasping her ankles in one hand gently, he lifted her bottom and quickly cleaned what poop remained. Throwing the wipe aside for the time being, he grabbed the powder and let out a generous amount. In fact, he poured more than he meant to; a fine white cloud of talcum powder rose into the air, choking the seven year old who quickly threw a cloth over Ari's face so she would not inhale the powder nor get any in her eyes. He eventually managed to wave it all away and removed the cloth. Ari looked at him curiously, wondering what in the world was wrong with the person who was now covered in white spots and coughing occasionally. Harry glared and dusted his shirt but only succeeded in leaving white hand prints. Pushing his annoyance aside the fire magelet examined her and nodded to himself. Lots of powder, she wouldn't get a rash now, not like some of the kids who had been brought to his mother. Their bottoms had been just as red as tomatoes and apparently quite painful. He would not let Ariana get that if he could.

He grabbed the diaper and turned it over and over. Where in the world was the front!—it all looked the same to him! So he did what his father did when the man didn't know the answer to something; he glared at it, demanding that it reveal its secrets. Unfortunately, it worked no better for him than it did for his Papa. Sighing in defeat he decided to do what any other seven year old would do.

"Eanie, meanie, minie, mo. Catch a gryphon by the toe. If he bites you let him go, eanie, meanie, minie, mo." He chose the end his finger landed on as the front and put the diaper on Ariana. She seemed very pleased with him and gurgled appreciatively. "You're welcome," Harry told her as he carefully scooped her into his arms. He bounced her for a bit before his rumbling stomach reminded him why he had come to see his Uncle in the first place.

Going over to the bed he placed her on one side and crawled up the there so as not to knock her off. Safely on top he picked her back up and shook Remus's shoulder. "Uncle Moony, it's time to wake up. Ari and me are hungry," he informed the werewolf.

For a moment Remus moaned and was about to tell Sirius to go stick his head in the lake for giant squid when he realized who had actually spoken. He lifted his head from the pillow and rubbed the sleep from his amber eyes before blinking in confusion. "Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing here so early?" He asked, voice slurred with sleep.

Harry gave him a bright smile as he tickled Ariana's tummy. "Papa brought me," he answered as if that explained everything.

And it did. Remus was going to kill Severus later, preferably on the full moon. "Vindictive Slytherins," he muttered under his breath before sitting up and pulling the two children into his lap. "Harry, why in the world are you covered in white powder?

The little magelet looked woefully down at his shirt and pants. "I changed Ari," he explained.

Remus looked over at his…well he might as well get used to calling her…daughter to see her sucking on her binkie happily, blue eyes gazing at him in adoration and, if he interpreted it correctly, none too little hunger. Gathering her into his arms and putting Harry on his hip he headed into the kitchen. "Well, I know the hungry glint in a werewolf's eyes anywhere and I'm sure you're just as hungry. What do you want for breakfast, little pup?"

Harry snaked his arms around the man's neck, smiling happily. "Hot cereal, please," the magelet requested politely.

"I have an order of hot cereal and a warm bottle of milk," the Defense teacher recited as though he were a waiter, "Let's call in a house-elf shall we? I'm afraid that like my potion skills, my culinary skills are severely lacking." He sat Harry on the counter and tugged at the purple bell pull.

Winky appeared with a quiet pop, aware of the early hours. "What can Winky get you, sir?" she asked Remus, bowing slightly.

Remus recited the order, adding his own request to the list. Winky nodded happily and disappeared after promising him that it would arrive momentarily. She had not fibbed for the second she left the steaming meal appeared on the table. "House-elves," Remus muttered. "Don't know what I'd do without them."

"Poison yourself with your own cooking?" The fire magelet suggested with a sly grin.

The Defense professor gifted the boy with a glare as he swept his wand over him in a cleaning spell. "You've been hanging around Severus too much, you're starting to sound like him," the werewolf grumbled. The little mage heard this and gifted the man with a smirk that matched the Potions Master's with unerring accuracy. The werewolf rolled his eyes and Harry broke down in to a fit of giggles before digging into his meal with gusto. Testing the milk's temperature on his wrist, like he'd learned over the last two weeks, he deemed it satisfactory and pressed the nipple to her mouth. Ariana took it in and sucked happily, apparently famished after sleeping through the night for the first time since she'd been born. Remus had been terrified the first night she had woke crying, not wanted the rest of the pack to know that she was alive after he'd informed them of her death. He gazed at the baby sadly; he remembered all too well when Ellen had come to him while he'd stayed with the pack…

_**(Flashback)**_

"Remus, Remus wake up!"

The Defense Professor jerked awake at the call and blinked at the fuzzy image of the woman in front of him. Running a hand over his eyes he looked back to see the long blonde hair of an old friend. "Ellen?" he said groggily, sitting up.

She immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, glancing around furtively and sighed in relief when she realized no one had heard. Removing her hand she motioned for him to follow. Bearing his training in mind the werewolf extracted himself from the mass of sleeping bodies and left the underground den. The two trekked silently through the wood, thoughts rushing dizzily through Remus's mind. Where were they going? Why did it have to be secret and at night of all times? The professor had to admit that he'd more than a bit disappointed not to see his friend when he'd first come to the pack. In fact, he realized with a sudden frown, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her at all his entire stay so far. It was only because he'd been so busy with negotiations that he hadn't noticed and hunted her up. By they was she was warily glancing from side to side and halting every so often to listen it was obvious she did no want the rest of the pack to know she was here. But why? He hoped is questions would be answered as they entered the small den. As he looked around he could not help but feel saddened. He remembered Ellen's family den; it had been among one of the most spacious and livable in the Nether Wood pack. This was a hovel by comparison. She gave him a sad smile, clearly reading the comparison on his face, before gesturing for him to sit on one of the few pillows present. He did and she seated herself across from him. For a moment neither did anything but watch the other before Ellen suddenly leapt up, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Remus! It's so good to see you again! When I heard you were coming I knew my prayers had been answered!"

He returned her hug with the same fervor but finally released hr and held her out. "Ellen Longclaw, what is going on here? Why aren't you with your family?"

Ellen wiped away her tears and moved to return to her pillow. "This is why," she said before murmuring a spell under her breath.

The Hogwarts Professor watched in astonishment as the spell over her dissipated, leaving behind a very different woman. "Ellen, you-you're pregnant!" he stuttered, amber eyes growing to the size of saucers.

The blonde woman touched her incredibly round belly with sadness. "Yes, I am. Only three weeks left though I don't thing it's going to be that long." She stroked her belly lovingly, her sadness growing.

"But I don't understand," Remus went on in confusion, "Why would they banish you for mating?"

"Because I chose to mate with a muggle," she spit out bitterly. "Because I chose a 'creature' that's supposedly inferior to us." She visibly reigned in her temper before continuing. "I loved Edward more than life itself and for that I am banished."

The professor could not believe what he was hearing. Just because her heart had chosen a muggle, a non-werewolf, she and her future child were forced to live in these conditions? It did not make sense; the werewolf packs he remembered had always been so tolerable and accepting. When had this drastic change come about? Deciding that that was better dwelled on at another time, Remus focused more on what she had said; something nagged at him about her choice of words. "Loved?" he asked, needing clarification.

Ellen's sky blue eyes once more filled with tears that she tried desperately to blink away but to no avail. "He's dead; I murdered him," she bit out bluntly before burying her face in her hands in a vain attempt to hide her sobs. Remus, once overcoming his shock, moved to her side and enveloped her in a hug, letting her cry herself out. "It was an accident; I never wanted to hurt him. My family finally discovered that I was with child the night before the full moon when my brother caught me with my charm down. That's when I was expelled from the den and forced to make this. I went to Edward and he demanded to know what was wrong. When I told him what had happened with my family he insisted that I stay with him. I told him that I couldn't and ran out," She swallowed thickly, "He followed me into the woods; I guess in his concern for me he forgot about the full moon." She accepted the handkerchief Remus offered gratefully and attempted to clean her face. "When I came to the next morning I was covered in blood and…there…there he was. He was barely recognizable. I nearly killed myself that day so that I could be with him but then I remembered our child and that some part of him lived in her; I vowed then and there to keep her safe, whatever the cost. Even if that meant my life." She suddenly pulled away from, allowing her self to look him square in the eye. "Remus, I'm not going to survive this pregnancy and once I'm gone I want you to take her with you, back to Hogwarts."

His amber eyes flickered in surprise and shock. "But," he began only to be cut off.

"No, Remus, listen to me before you answer. You know as well as I do that the full moon after she is born, if she's not already dead by then, they'll kill her. Remus, I'm asking you as a friend to please take her. Let her be your child and love her as your own."

The Defense Professor looked deep into those sky blue eyes, seeing her pleading and the conviction of someone who had accepted her fate and was at peace with it. How could he deny his childhood friend her last request? "All right, Ellie, I'll take her."

A watery smile broke out over her face and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Remus. I have nothing to worry about now."

For the rest of his stay with the pack he met her infrequently, not wanting to make any pattern for someone to follow. Each grew more worried as the talks began to draw to a close. Would the baby be born before the Defense professor would have to leave? Finally it was finalized and Sirius volunteered to go hunt them up a place to stay, promising to return as soon as possible. That very night Ellen went into labor.

"Push, Ellie, for the love of Merlin push!" Remus commanded.

The woman shook her blonde head. "I can't do it anymore, I'm too tired." She lay back against the brown pillow, closing her eyes.

Remus grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You can do this, Ellie, for your baby girl," he pleaded.

That sparked the fire in the woman's eye as she sat up. "One more push," she warned and took a deep breath.

Remus settled back between her knees, waiting for her to begin. She began to push for the final time, throwing her head back in a scream that tore at the professor's sensitive ears. The baby slipped free of her mother with a wet pop and into the 'nursemaid's' awaiting arms. "You did it, Ellie, it's a girl!" Remus crowed happily. When he received no immediate response he glanced down to find Ellen still, her body, which moments ago had been brimming with life, now lay quiet. All that eased the ache in his heart was the smile on her face; it was obvious she knew she had succeeded. It was finally the tiny girl's piercing wails that brought him back to reality. Silently thanking his silencing charms for holding he cleaned the baby up and cut her cord. Wrapping her in the blanket Ellen had given him for her, the two set out to bury the dead werewolf, one saying goodbye to a dear friend while the other slept, not knowing the mother she would one day miss.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Remus shook himself from these memories and looked over to see that Harry had finished his meal and was watching him worriedly. "You all right, Remus?" he asked, sliding from his chair and coming over to stand by the man's knee. The Defense professor smiled at the child's obvious concern (he'd never heard him call him by his first name before) and sat Ari's empty bottle aside to pat him on the head. "I'm all right now, pup, and since both you and Ari are done eating why don't we go wake Sirius?"

This made the boy forget his worry if only for the moment and he bounced up and down excitedly. "Can I do it? Please, Moony? I know I can wake him up!" With a silent laugh the Defense Professor agreed, having no doubt in his mind that the boy could do as he said; he had been raised by Severus Snape-Dumbledore after all. The grin on the boy's face turned to a suspicious smirk as he crept over to the doorway behind which lie the animagus's bedroom. With the precision that would have made any spy proud, he opened the door and snuck in. Not wanting to miss the show, Remus followed closely behind; Ariana stayed quiet, obviously sensing something was about to happen. The fire magelet circled the bed, surveying the victim from all angles and attempting to decide which way to best approach the situation. The werewolf watching in fascination as Harry suddenly halted, his forehead wrinkled in thought. Apparently coming to a decision he nodded to himself and scrambled onto the bed, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping figure. With a devious grin he conjured a feather out of thin air (which baffled the werewolf to no end) and brushed it across the bottom of Sirius's bare feet. The massive bundle grumbled and jerked his feet away, tucking them safely under the blanket. If possible Harry's grin only grew wider as he chuckled to himself, apparently enjoying his little game. Snaking up by the dark head he drew the feather under the man's nose. Sirius twitched before giving a little sneeze and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Seeing that what he had been trying so far was obviously not successful Harry went to his last resort; he stuck the feather in Sirius's nose.

That got his attention. Sirius nearly jumped a foot off the bed, yelping and yanking the feather out. He glared at the snickering Moony before transferring that glare onto the shining expression of his godson. "Morning, Uncle Padfoot!" he greeted cheerfully which only perpetuated the man's sour expression.

"Why did you wake me up like that?" The animagus demanded.

Green eyes blinked at him with angelic innocence. " 'Cause Uncle Moony let me," he said truthfully.

"Remus…"The ex-convict growled, turning back to the defense professor. To his surprise his friend smirked.

"Let the prankster be pranked for once," he declared.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I won't be returning the favor; we'll see how you like it when I let Harry wake _you_ up."

The werewolf maintained his smirk before turning on his heel and exiting the room. "I guess that means I'll have to continue to get up early, won't it?" Remus whispered to Ariana who gurgled in agreement.

* * *

"So what exactly are we going to do today?" the professor asked as Sirius finished off the last of his eggs and bacon. Sirius let out a hearty burp. "Bad manners, Uncle Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed with a grin.

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea," the former Marauders said in a mysterious manner and sprinted of to his room. Remus and Harry traded puzzled glances and shrugged. Sirius would answer their question soon enough. And he did when he came bounding back into the room, a toy broom held out in front of him. If he was expecting a clamorous reaction he was sadly disappointed as both Harry and Remus gave him blank looks of non-comprehension. The animagus rolled his eyes; sometimes people could be incredibly thick. "We can teach Harry how to play Quidditch," he explained patiently.

Harry's emerald eyes lit up and the werewolf smiled. "Excellent plan, Padfoot, I must commend you. However," he held up a hand seeing the grin spread over the other's face, "Harry needs to finish the school work that Severus sent with him and we need to get him situated in his room."

The dark-haired man's jaw dropped in disbelief. "How can you say that, Moony? School work on the weekend; that's blasphemy!" he ranted.

"But I like my school work!" Harry piped in, startling the man. Sirius glanced back and forth between the two, first at Remus, then at Harry, as if trying to wrap his brain around the fact that his godson and best friend/brother in the entire world would rather work on, he shuddered, school work than fly. When he saw their serious expressions he threw up his hands and left the room muttering about bookworms and their bad influences.

Remus smiled at Harry's bewildered expression. "It's all right, fire pup, he just doesn't understand the finer points of academics, even if he is good at them."

The boy's expression cleared. "What about Ari? She'll be bored." The magelet pointed out.

The Defense professor's smile widened even further. "Since Sirius is obviously going to avoid us 'bookworms' while we work, why don't we have him watch her? It will be good for him."

A most Slytherin smile crossed Harry's face and he chuckled, pulling his work from his bag. "Good thinking, Uncle Moony!"

Sirius agreed that it was a good idea and gratefully accepted because he had no desire to go anywhere near school work, and left the newly dubbed bookworms to themselves. They didn't seem to notice or mind this as they set to work with a vengeance. The plan, which neither had discussed beforehand but had decided upon unconsciously, was to get all of the work done at once so they would not have to worry about it for the next few days. It did not take them as long as either feared; to Harry learning came naturally but when he really applied himself it went even quicker. Besides, Remus was an excellent teacher and with such an apt pupil he far exceeded even his best.

Remus beamed at his pupil as he called him to a stop. "Very good, Harry, excellent indeed. And I believe that concludes the work from all of your teachers and believe me, I know they will be very proud of all that you have done. In fact," an amused twinkle entered the amber eyes, "I believe such diligence should be rewarded." Leaning over slightly he plucked a chocolate frog from the boy's ear.

Harry's eyes widened like saucers as he accepted the gift. "How did you do that?" he asked in awe.

The werewolf wagged a scolding finger at the boy. "A rule is to never reveal trade secrets, Harry." His playful mood evaporated into a frown when the boy did not immediately tear into the sweet confection, but instead continued to stare at it. "Aren't you going to eat it now?"

Emerald eyes moved to peer up at him incredulously. "But I might spoil my lunch if I do," he pointed out logically.

Remus raised a quizzical eyebrow, hardly believing what he was hearing. This was not the reaction a normal seven-year-old would have. But then again, as Severus had warned him, Harry was not a normal boy and never would be. Just the way he acted sometimes made you forget. "You are a growing boy; one chocolate frog is _not_ going to ruin your appetite," he argued back.

A thoughtful expression settled over Harry's face as he tossed the frog back and forth in his hands. Finally he nodded to himself and stuck the sweet in his pocket. "I think I'll save this for later," he said, patting the now bulging pocket. One never knew when it might come in handy.

Remus shook his head (different indeed) and put away their supplies. "Whatever you say, Harry; I won't argue with you on this one. Why don't we go check on how our canine friend is fairing shall we?"

Harry put his book away and nodded, worry glinting in his eyes. "I hope he's okay."

Remus glanced at the boy in surprise as they headed towards the living room. Now where had that come from? "I would think you would be more worried about Ariana, not Sirius," he remarked.

The critical look of a seven-year-old was remarkably potent, at least Harry's was. "You would know if anything was wrong with her and Uncle Padfoot hasn't been around babies in a looooo---" He held his arms open wide to emphasize his point, "---oooong time. He mighta forgot what it's like," he said seriously.

Remus patted the magelet's head, thankful for his concern but he thought it totally unnecessary. "I really don't think you need to worry so much; Sirius has had plenty of experience with children. In fact, I don't believe there is anything to worry about at all," the werewolf said as they pushed to door to the living room open. If he had wanted to say anything else it dies on his lips as he viewed what could only be described as mass chaos before him. For Merlin's sake it looked as though someone had released one of Hagrid's pets in it! The entire room was coated in a fine layer of white powder, making it seem as though it had snowed indoors. Toys and baby clothes were strewn everywhere, stained, broken, or ripped in a variety of ways. Furniture had been moved or overturned entirely. In the center of all of this were Sirius, a wailing Ariana, and a frantic Dobby who was running around in circles, banging his head. Remus knew his jaw was on the floor but at the moment he couldn't collect enough of his wits to pick it up.

Harry looked at the scene with wide, disbelieving eyes before snapping back to reality. He tugged his brown-haired uncle forward. "Come on, Uncle Moony, they need our help! Ariana needs you!" That galvanized the man into action as his paternal instincts kicked into over-drive. He righted the couch and bodily picked the animagus up, placing him on it. The ex-convict was so far gone in his shock Remus wasn't even sure he noticed. Certain that his friend would be all right if for the moment he cradled the screaming infant to his chest and began to lightly bounce her, singing an old tune his mother had once sung to him.

Noting that the other had the situation well in hand Harry tended to the distressed house-elf, cooing and trilling a comforting manner. It not only affected Dobby but everyone else in the room as well. Because of this Sirius was finally able to shake himself from his shock. "Moony, I'm so sorry! She just started crying and I tried everything, really I did! I even got Dobby here to try and neither of us could do anything!" This had escalated to an almost desperate wail as he continued to explain and Harry tugged (more or less dragged) the softly sobbing elf over to sit beside his godfather so he could trill for him as well. The look he shot Remus had a distinct, "I told you so," quality that the man chose to ignore for the moment in favor of more pressing matters.

"How long has she been like this?" The werewolf asked as the girl's cries softened to small hiccups.

Sirius's cheeks reddened and he dropped is gaze to his lap, fiddling with the empty bottle in his hands. "Five minutes," he admitted with great reluctance. Harry was forced to stop trilling in order to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep the giggles at bay. That dam broke when Remus let a snort escape and Harry found he could not keep it in and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as it clenched painfully from all of his laughter.

Sirius glared at him but Remus only joined that laughter which seemed to ease the last of Ariana's displeasure and she cooed. From his pocket the Defense professor drew out her binkie and offered it to his daughter who accepted it, sucking it happily. Remus could not fight away the contented smile on his face (not that he wanted to) as he turned his gaze away from her and to the rest of the room. Viewing the disaster that had once been their living room he sighed. "I'm not even going to question how you managed to do this in five minutes; it's really probably safer that I didn't. Let's get this mess cleaned up and eat our lunch, hmm?"

It had only taken a few sweeps of the Defense professor's wand to set things straight. However he ran into a snag when it came to trying to clean away all of that white powder. Ridding Harry's clothes of it had been very simple but this was a much larger mess and required a different type of spell. As much as he tried he could not get it to work properly. With a sigh he ran is hand trough his graying hair, glad Sirius was not present. Padfoot would never let him live down the fact that he couldn't do a spell.

Harry sensed his frustration and decided to intervene. "Uncle Moony, let me try," he insisted, handing over Ariana.

"But---," Remus sputtered, clearly not knowing what his little nephew had in mind to do, "---what---?"

Harry pushed up his sleeves, a look of concentration settling over is angelic face. "At glanha chwblha!" he said decisively. A strong wind blew through the room, lifting the white powder above Harry's head but thankfully below Ariana and Remus's. With one snap of his fingers the powder disappeared in millions upon millions of tiny pops. Flabbergasted, the Defense professor turned to the seven-year-old for an explanation. Misinterpreting the look Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I can't make it go away with no sound like house-elves can," he said by way of apology.

Remus shook his head, hardly believing that's what the boy was worried with. "That's not what I meant; what I would like to know is where you learned to do them that at all."

Harry's eyes darkened with confusion. "The spell I learned from Mama and to make it disappear from Dobby. He says I shouldn't feel bad 'cause most little elves can't make it go away with no sound neither but I'll get better with practice."

"Elven magic," Remus whispered in awe. While it was true that elves could and did many of the same spells as human wizards, they had a brand of special magic all there own. What Harry had done should have been impossible because it fell into that category and humans couldn't do elven magic! Did the others know? Surely Seri had seen him learning from Dobby but if that was true why hadn't they said anything? "Harry that's---," He was suddenly cut off when the boy started tugging at his robe.

"Come on, Uncle Moony, I'm hungry!" He pleaded, literally dragging the other from the room. Distracted by the boy's rumbling stomach as well as his own the werewolf promptly forgot all about the spell the child had done.

* * *

"All right now, all you have to do is grasp the handle firmly and point it in the direction you want to go," Sirius explained to his godson who was hanging on his every word. They were in the Room of Requirement; it was after lunch and as promised they were trying to teach Harry how to ride a broom properly. The dog animagus had been absolutely appalled that Severus had not taken steps to begin the boy's instruction in that area and was currently doing his best to rectify this. Sirius was actually doing the instructing and to Remus's surprise his friend was quite good at it. Perhaps once his name was cleared and Hooch decided to retire he could apply as the new flying instructor. It was clear that he loved flying and wasn't as bad as Harry feared---when it came to older children at least. Perhaps once the war ended, when it ended… Solemn amber eyes watched the seven-year-old sadly. So much rested on those tiny shoulders the fate of the entire wizarding world in fact. Yet he was oblivious to all of that, at least for the time being. Through some unspoken consent of the family it had been the decision to not inform Harry of what was going on with Voldemort. He would remember himself, over time. For now they would allow him to bask in his short-lived innocence.

"Uncle Padfoot, I'm ready!" the fire magelet said impatiently, glaring at his godfather.

The animagus grinned and laughed, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. "All right then, go for it!"

Needing no further encouragement Harry kicked off and started around the room. While Padfoot certainly had the right idea, teaching Harry Quidditch and all, but he'd made one (perhaps fatal or at least disastrous) error; he'd gotten Harry a _toy_ broom, not a real one. Not that they should haven given him a Firebolt but at least something that flew properly. Needless to say, seven-year-old Harry grew quickly bored of this and tried to think of a way to fix this obviously broken broom. Letting his magic seep into the broom he felt it shudder as he snapped the charms that prevented it from moving like a regular broom. It shuddered again, this time in excitement; it was ready to fly as much as him. Throwing a quick glance in the direction of his uncles both seemed to be occupied by Ariana who had started to act fussy. He would have to thank her later; it was the perfect distraction. Nodding to the door it opened, squeaking slightly. This was just enough to bring Sirius and Remus's attention to Harry who happily zoomed out the door.

"No! Harry!" Sirius cried, leaping after him. Mid-leap he transformed into a dog, claws digging into the floor as he landed and bound out the door. Remus was in the middle of a quandary; he wanted to follow his friend but the shaking from the running might hurt Ariana and he didn't want to do that. His dilemma was solved for him when Seri peeked into the room.

"Was that Snuffles I just saw running down the hall?" She asked politely. With a relieved grin Remus placed Ariana in her arms and asked which way his four-footed friend had gone. "That way," the healer replied, pointing off to the left. The Defense professor thanked her profusely before setting off at a dead run in the direction she had indicated. Seri watched his slight form disappear before looking down at the child's bemused expression. "Men are very strange creatures, Ari; remember that," She cuddled the girl close, "it'll come in handy one day."

So the chase for Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore began. The chasers were one Remus Jonathan Lupin and Sirius Orion Black, one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors Hogwarts had seen in over a decade and the other an illegal animagus and ex-auror. Together they made a formidable team. The only problem was that that Harry-plus-broom-equals-I hope you brought your sneakers because you are going to be running like all the fires of hell are behind you. Which, considering what Severus could and would potentially do to them if any harm came to his son, was rather like a dying ember in comparison. Both swallowed thickly and shuddered; _not_ a pleasant thing to think on, it would somehow make everything worse in the end. As the pair skidded into the Great Hall they spotted Harry zooming between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, waving at various students who merely returned his greetings, some shouting encouragements and approvals. Dashing off in the boy's direction, the pair was unprepared for Harry to pull off a complete loop-the-loop and head straight for the ceiling.

"Harry, that ceiling is enchanted. You can't _go_ outside from there!" Remus shouted, feeling his heart stop for a few precious seconds as he fell over Padfoot.

"Don't worry, Professor," Neville said as he offered the man a hand up. "Harry knows that, he was talking about it with Hermione just the other day. Something about wanting to do it to his room in his grandfather's Tower." Both man and canine sagged in momentary relief before remembering what they were doing and jumped after the boy again who was now zigzagging over the Slytherin table. They narrowly missed catching him as he suddenly gave an abrupt sharp turn and barreled between them and out the large oak doors.

"_Now_ where is he going?" Remus lamented aloud, staring at the doors in dismay.

"Probably to see Hagrid," Ginny said she came to stand beside him.

Padfoot reached up to scratch his head and ended up scratching his ear instead. Seeing that his friend was incapable of human speech, though his barks were rather telling at times, Remus decided that it was best if he asked. "But why Hagrid and how did you know?" he wondered.

She smiled at him. "Because he and I visit the professor every afternoon around this time," she answered, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Briefly thanking the girl for her valuable assistance the two set out towards Hagrid's hut. Along the way students greeted their professor and his fur-covered friend with delight and curiosity as a few inquired after where they had been. Remus answered that the trip had been of a personal nature and left it at that. A few times he questioned about the direction Harry had gone in but all of the answers were the same: Hagrid's hut. This was all fine well and good; the boy had to be there unless the entire school populace was playing one massive joke at his expense. If that was true then he wasn't sure whether to laugh or get angry or even cry. Was it even possible to do all three?

"Remus!" Hagrid's jovial voice brought the man back to reality. "Wha' brings ye ter me home?" He asked curiously. " 'ello Snuffles, Harry is awful glad ta see ye."

The black shaggy dog perked up, his ears standing on end as he barked enthusiastically. The brown-haired man clamped a hand briefly over the dog's muzzle, which earned him an indignant glare. "Actually, Hagrid, Harry is who we're looking for; have you seen him?" Relief flooded the teacher when the half-giant nodded.

"Oh aye, he flew by here not five minutes ago. Ye jus' missed 'im." When he saw how crestfallen the two became he suddenly laughed. "Ye two musta be chasen' 'im! Well, I wish ye luck 'cause yer gonna need it."

"I bet he doesn't do this for Severus and Seri," the brown-haired man grumbled toward the lake, the direction Hagrid had indicated Harry had gone in.

The gamekeeper heard this and frowned, shaking his finger at the man. "Now, Remus, don't be like that. The lad is only playin' wit' ye. It's his version o' follow the leader; we all done it afore and he though he would want to play too. Mind ye the first time he did this he nearly gave his da' and grandpa a 'eart attack." The thought of the normally composed Headmaster and Potions Master running around like chickens with their heads cut off earned chuckles from both the dog and teacher though it really was more of a wheezing bark from Snuffles.

"So what are we supposed to do?" the Defense professor asked earnestly.

Hagrid pointed towards the lake. "Jus' head in tha' direction."

With a wave good-bye the two set off in the direction the half-giant had told them to. Though the words of the other professor were reassuring, it hardly lessened either's worry. They would not be calm until Harry was once more safely in their arms.

Their trek to the lake was thankfully an uneventful one but Remus was greatly surprised to see Seleyna seated on the ground with a great hulk of a unicorn. The pair approached slowly, bowing reverently to the two on the ground. Seleyna smiled up at them, beckoning them closer. Padfoot, always the brave one, or slightly reckless in any case, flopped down close to her feet and sighed in delight as she scratched behind his ears. Remus too convinced his body to relax, even if he was under the speculating eye of the stallion.

Sensing his nervousness, she endeavored to discover its source and found it in her imposing companion. She slapped him lightly on the muzzle and he jerked back, rolling his eyes in annoyance. She returned it with a glare, matching him eye for eye. "Quit that, you're making them nervous!" She scolded.

The Barice Unicorn snorted, flipping is mane in such a way that could possibly be interpreted as, "Your point being?" before letting his intimidating façade fall and nudged her shoulder gently. She giggled and hugged his neck, suddenly looking years younger for the gesture. "I know you're trying to protect me from strangers and while I appreciate the gesture, these are not strangers. This is Remus Jonathan Lupin, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts."

The unicorn snorted. "Yes, he is a werewolf, one who regularly ingests the Wolfsbane Potion of his own free will." The tension in the air noticeably lessened and the professor let out a silent sigh of relief, returning the nod the unicorn gave him.

"And this is Snuffles," she introduced the shaggy black dog who's ears perked up and is tail began to wag. "His faithful companion." Windchaser shook his mane. "I'm aware of that; I'll explain the rest of it later." She turned away from her brother and onto the pair. "What brings you two out here; I thought you were watching Harry but I don't see him with you."

Remus spread his hands. "That's why we're here; we're looking for Harry, he's disappeared on us. "He went on to explain how they had been teaching him how to play Quidditch and how he'd flown away.

"Ah," she uttered as he said this, finally understanding. "Harry's playing Chase. It's one of his favorite games," she explained.

Remus nodded. "That's what Hagrid said; he was the one who directed me to come here." The amber eyes suddenly lit up. "You wouldn't happen to know which way we have to go now, do you?"

A smile spread over the woman's weathered features and she nodded. "I believe your next stop is with Albus; Harry wanted to see his grandpa." Her ocean eyes darkened to a deep sapphire as she shifted her gaze to the lake. "Harry's worried about him and I think he should be."

The Defense professor stared at the woman for her strange comment. "Why do you say that?" He asked lightly, hoping to get an answer to his question.

Seleyna smiled at the man, aware of his ulterior motives, but it was her job to plant the seeds, not tell the entire tale. That would come later. "No reason, my friend, now go along," she made shooing gestures, "scoot. If you're lucky you might catch a glimpse of your prey but I doubt it. I'm sure though that Albus will be able to point you in the right direction."

The Defense professor knew a dismissal when he heard one. Gathering up the lazy mutt he called a friend he headed back, hoping as Seleyna said, to catch a glimpse of Harry. His hope was in vain as he found himself standing before the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Albus's domain. There was one thing about "The Family" as Sirius had jokingly called them that bothered him. They all had a penchant for keeping secrets and this was one of the times that it showed. By not revealing why Harry was worried about his grandfather the silver-haired woman had told Remus that there was something to worry about but that not everyone was to know about it. That only doubled the man's worry and he was going to be alert to any strange behavior in the Headmaster. Snuffles whined pathetically and scratched at the feet of the gargoyle, reminding the man of their quest.

Remus smiled in apology and gave the password. "Fizzing Whizbees." The gargoyle moved, sounding like a gravelly "finally," in an almost grumbling manner. After allowing the stares to deposit them at the top, Remus knocked on the oak door.

"Come in!" came the cheerful voice from the other side. Pushing the door open, the werewolf allowed the animagus to go before him. Albus was seated in his rocking chair which had been moved from the fireplace to the window where the man was not only in the warm sun but the position gave him a spectacular view of the grounds. He was slowly rocking back and forth; a light blanket thrown over is lap. Given the fact the man's feet were tucked under the chair, the Defense teacher surmised that it was spelled to move on it own.

He turned slightly when they padded into the room and gave them a bright smile. "Remus! Sirius! So good to see you! Pull up a chair and I will summon Dobby to bring us tea if you wish." The two men (after Snuffles returned to his original state), accepted the offer gratefully as both were parched from their activities. After tea was served Albus settled back into his chair which both ex-Marauders noticed was actually padded, and let out a contented sigh. "So I gather that you two are deep into, or should I say, far behind in the Chase." The cerulean blue eyes twinkled like stars behind the half-moon glasses. "I'm sure you're getting tired; after all you are still recovering from your trip here."

Sirius grimaced and nodded, slouching in his chair a bit. "Yeah, a little. But what about you, Albus," Concern lit in the blue eyes, "you seem exhausted."

'Ah, so I'm not the only one who noticed,' thought the werewolf. Albus truly did seem tired. There were dark circles under the eyes and the normally twinkling orbs were dull.

The Headmaster smiled at their worry over him, but did nothing to alleviate it. "I just decided to take a nap after all of that paperwork. I really should stop letting it pile up to this point." He glanced at the clock and sighed in relief. "If you and Harry had not come I might have slept through lunch and woken up with a very displeased stomach!" he chuckled at his own joke.

Distracted by this new information, the werewolf leaned forward. "Harry was here then?"

The Headmaster found it very hard, but did manage to suppress a snicker, and nodded. It was very cruel what he was doing to them. "Yes indeed. If you still wish to pursue him you might try looking in the staff room. I know he was looking for Severus and that's where he is at the moment, grading papers with Minerva I believe."

The ex-Marauders glanced at one another and nodded, coming to a decision. Quickly thanking the Headmaster for the tea they left, one on two feet, the other on four. Albus strained his hearing and when the last of the footfalls died he rose from his chair and walked to the bookcase on the far side of the room. Deftly pulling the maroon book from its place he waited calmly for the wooden structure to move aside before knocking on the door. After a few seconds it creaked open and a short, dark-haired child poked his head out. "You had better hurry or they'll beat you there," the white-haired man warned his grandson.

Emerald eyes danced as a small grasped the broom. " 'k, Grandpa! But you better rest some more, you look tired."

The Headmaster allowed himself o be bullied back into the rocking chair ad could not conceal his amusement at the boy's actions as the blanket was once more carefully placed over his lap. "Harry, my dear, I am fine but if you don't leave now you're going to be caught."

Glaring at his grandfather for a moment as he did a quick once over, he nodded but wagged his finger at the man. "You rest, you've done enough work."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dr. Harry," Seeing that his patient was going to cooperate Harry scurried to the fireplace and used the school's floo system, hoping to come out ahead of his uncles.

Remus looked around the halls in despair. The boy was simply no where to be found. Though they had yet to reach the staff room the werewolf was beginning to question if they had been pointed in the right direction. Perhaps Albus had mis-heard the boy and he was going to see his mother. There had been something decidedly wrong with the Headmaster that much was for certain. The picture the man had represented, sitting in that chair as any older gentleman would forcefully brought to mind just how old the Headmaster actually was. Not many reached the venerable age that he had, their lives cut short by some tragic event. Albus had been lucky, doubly lucky considering the hardships he had been through during his life; first Grindlewald and now Voldemort. It seemed as though he (and the rest of the Trinity for that matter) were destined to combat evil and set right the wrongs in the world.

A sudden urgent bark brought him from his thoughts and he shook his head before looking down at the shaggy dog. "What is it?" Snuffles barked again, his gaze fixed ahead. Remus followed his line of sight and felt his eyes widen as he caught his first sight of Harry since the chase had begun. He immediately set off at a run but Snuffles was already far ahead of him, barking like mad. This alerted Harry to the fact he'd been found out and he was off like a shot, headed straight for the opening that would take him into the staff room. The Defense professor and dog entered only seconds after the boy who was already half way around the table, a huge grin plastered on his face. Remus dove but Harry easily maneuvered out of his reach. Around and around the table they went, Harry's pleasure obvious from his giggles and Remus's frustrations easily interpreted from his growls. Finally the Defense professor stopped and grabbed a fistful of Snuffles's dark fur, bringing him to a halt as well.

"Severus Salazar Snape-Dumbledore, why in the name of Merlin's silk pajamas are you not helping us?" The werewolf demanded.

The Potions Master, who had been watching this spectacle over the rim of his cup, smirked and sat his tea on the table. "Four words for you my dear Remus," he began, holding up his hand and counting off as he said them, "Not. My. Problem. Today." Seeing the impressive impression of a fish on the Defense professor's face he allowed his smirk to widen as he leaned back in his chair and glanced at Harry who was now hovering by his shoulder. "Make them run faster, fire child."

An identical smirk fell over Harry's expression and a spark of mischief lit in the emerald eyes. His father was giving him permission to continue the chase, and even asked him to make them run faster. That was something the fire magelet was sure he could do. Before either the werewolf or the animagus could react he was off again, this time out the door.

Cursing under his breath Remus sprinted after him. "I'll get you for this, Severus!" he yelled over his shoulder as the two rounded a corner.

Severus's only response was to chuckle and pick up his tea, saluting the absent man. "I'm looking forward to it, Master Moony," he said to himself before taking a sip. Minerva, who had sat silent through this entire ordeal, shook herself from her stupor at seeing such an utterly ridiculous event and looked over at her colleague who had calmly returned to grading papers. How could he be in such a manner after what he had just seen? Why had he done nothing? Minerva knew better than to believe that the man was not concerned over his son's safety. If anything she believed the man was a bit obsessed over it but she would never say anything to his face. Somehow what she knew and what she had just seen did not add up. Finally she came to the conclusion that she would have to ask (as she had exhausted all of the evidence and if she didn't know she would obsess over it.)

"Severus?"

The man looked up from his papers, curious as to what the Transfiguration professor wanted and as such quirked an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you help? Surely Harry could get hurt; those stunts he was performing in here were not something any normal seven year old, let alone most professionals, should even be attempting. How could you sit back and do nothing?" She knew she had said something wrong when an angry glint entered the obsidian eyes.

"Really, Minerva, I thought you knew me better than that; I believe I'll just have to show you then." He snapped his fingers and the chair disappeared from beneath the deputy Headmistress and she landed soundly on her behind. She opened her mouth to give the Potions Master a piece of her mind when she suddenly realized something. Her landing hadn't hurt at all. She looked up at the ice mage questioningly and he offered an answer. "I placed a strong Cushioning Charm on the floor for although Harry is a good flyer, being a phoenix," He gave her a look and she had the good sense to blush as she climbed back into her chair, "He does occasionally fall and I wanted to be prepared if this was one of those times. As for not helping the infamous Marauders," Severus crossed his arms over his chest and tried his best not to smirk, "They need the practice. As Sirius is likely to be as much involved in Araina's raising as Remus will, the girl will no doubt cause trouble everywhere she goes." He could no longer hide the smirk or the chuckle that escaped. "The real fun won't even start until she learns to walk and then I believe they will be thanking me."

A sympathetic wince passed through Minerva and she nodded ruefully. "Those two are so close I'm surprised they never asked Albus to do the Ceremony of Brothers for them."

Severus raised an eyebrow, feeling as though he'd done that quite a bit in the last few minutes. "And when exactly have they had time?" He shook his head. "If they do want to do it, it'll have to be after the war is over and Sirius's name is cleared. Until then, that will just have to wait."

When Remus and Sirius (as Snuffles) came to a halt they had to admit defeat. Harry was no where to be seen. After they had left the staff room the Chase had really been on. From the Astronomy Tower to the dungeons, they had gone, close enough to see him but too far to catch. To say that it had been frustrating was an understatement. Now they had no clue whatsoever as to where he could be. Suddenly Remus's stomach growled viciously and Snuffles glanced in his direction, letting out a wheezing bark.

"Oh shut it, mutt," Remus snapped, playfully glaring at the shaggy dog. "You're just as hungry as I am. What's say we go snag us something to eat from the Great Hall?" Snuffles's tail wagged gleefully and he followed beside the DADA professor. The pair entered the noisy hall, heading in the direction of the head table. Albus waved to them, blue orbs twinkling. The Potions Master nodded in their direction, still sporting a suspicious smirk. Remus returned the nod warily, wondering if he was somehow being set up because those two were not the only ones behaving strangely. Serenity wore an expression matching her husband's as she fed tiny Ariana, not even touching her own meal. Minerva was apparently, but with little success, trying to hide her smile as she sipped on her goblet. There was no doubt in the DADA teacher's mind that something was up. For some very strange reason he felt as though he were being the butt of a joke.

"Hi Uncle Remus! Hi Snuffles!" A high-pitched voice shouted cheerfully over the din of conversation in the vast room.

"Hi Harry," the brown-haired man answered automatically as he passed the boy who was seated at the Gryffindor table. It took a moment or two for what had happened to register and the pair halted. Slowly both man and dog turned to see Harry (in a booster seat so he was at least able to reach all of the food) between Ron and Hermione who were having an animated conversation with the seven year-old.

Harry had decided that after playing the Chase for many hours that it was time to bring it to an end. That and his stomach had made many rumbling protests so he'd decided to let them find him in the Great Hall while he ate. Part of Harry felt extremely guilty for not telling his uncles of his game but when he'd started he'd honestly forgotten they didn't know about it. It had been Hagrid who had reminded him, and he'd asked his friend to explain it to them. He'd left soon after that, as he sensed the pair approaching, and hoped that the half-giant had put their fears to rest.

When they entered the Hall, weary and apparently hungry, he'd been happy to see them. He was very surprised though when they did not spot him so he offered a bit of assistance by calling out their names. They reacted normally at first, as if he was supposed to be there. Harry was surprised but even more so when he was suddenly swept up into a strong pair of arms. Taking a deep breath helped him to identify the man as Remus so he wriggled around till he could look up into the mans face which turned out to be a bad idea as Snuffles had his front paws on the man's shoulders and decided to give his own happy tidings. Alternating between licking and barking it was quite obvious to everyone that the dog was happy to see him. He hugged them back, returning their touches of affection enthusiastically. Apparently they were in great need of reassurance; Harry felt distinctly guilty now, he hadn't meant to worry them so much.

When Remus finally managed to bring himself under control he sat Harry back on the floor and looked at him sternly. "Harry, normally I would scold you for scaring us like that but," he added when he saw the boy's dismay, "I know you didn't mean to scare us like that so we'll let it slide just this once. Just warn us next time you plan on doing something like that. All right?" The seven year-old nodded, his emerald eyes bright with regret. His game was never meant to hurt anyone. He glanced at his half-full plate longingly; the magelet was still very hungry but he was not going to return to his meal until Remus said it was okay. The DADA professor seemed to sense that and granted the boy a smile. "I know you're still hungry so go on and finish." To emphasize his point he picked the boy back up and plopped him down in his previous spot. "When you're done, Snuffles and I will be at the staff table with your Mama and Papa."

The child, happy the man was not angry with him turned and hugged him around the middle before returning his attention to his meal. Knowing the fire magelet was safe among his house mates; the werewolf crossed the short distance to the staff table and took a seat beside Serenity. "I want to thank you two so much for your help, especially yours, Severus; I don't know what we would have done without it."

Severus, the smirk from earlier having not vanished, let out a small chuckle and nodded. The staff that was no aware of what had occurred was astonished at the sarcasm coming from their normally polite colleague. It didn't seem to bother the Potions Master who every now and again would glance in the werewolf's direction and chuckle. Snuffles growled in annoyance but soon became too engrossed in his steak dinner to show his disapproval.

When he'd consumed his meal the DADA professor found his arms full with his daughter. He started in momentary surprise then smiled and tickled her tummy, mumbling to her in a low voice. Ariana, loving the voice of her daddy, sighed in what could only be termed baby contentment before dropping off to sleep, her tiny fist buried in the man's gray robe. He allowed himself his own sigh of content. It felt very right to be holding Ariana, to be watching after her as he would his own. A small smile graced his face as he squeezed her gently. Who was he trying to fool; she was his own. As he ran a hand through her downy-like hair, he wondered if this was how Severus felt about Harry.

Chancing a glance in his colleague's direction he was somewhat surprised to find him staring at the fire magelet as the boy ate and chatted with his friends. Knowing Severus like he did, he wouldn't be all surprised if the man had sat the entire Gryffindor house for a long chat on how to behave around his precious child. But, then again, perhaps he needn't have; Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Neville may have done it for him. As it was, the five of them created a barrier between him and the rest of the students from the lion house. The werewolf was surprised not to see the Weasley twins near by, knowing they too would want to do everything to protect their friend but they were at opposite ends of the table, a sullen expression on their identical faces. What the DADA professor did not know what that they still had another two weeks detention with both the Head of Slytherin and Filch ahead of them so neither had much to be cheerful over.

"Remus, would you mind terribly if I were to examine Ari again?" Seri asked, snapping the man from his thoughts.

Mutely he shook his head and tried to hand the infant back but the healer shook her head and motioned for him to follow her. Excusing themselves from the table they set off for the Hospital Wing. "But who will watch Harry?" Remus asked as they climbed the first set of stairs.

"No need to worry; I have no doubt Severus and Snuffles will keep an eye on him. And Albus will keep an eye on them because there's no doubt that Sev and Snuffles will need to be kept in line." They traded knowing grins at this as she pushed open the door to the infirmary. Pointing to one of the beds she told him that he could hold Ariana while she performed the examination. He agreed to this immediately as he was not so willing to give her up so soon after he'd gotten her back. Being partially empathic (it didn't hurt that she'd gone to school with the man for seven years) she read this and kept her back to them until she could pull her expression under control. After a few simple spells and a blood test Seri proclaimed that she would hold them no longer and chased them out the door but not before inviting the werewolf for a cup of tea.

Seeing the question in the amber eyes she drew him close, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "My husband and your friends will take care of him and with Albus around there really is nothing to worry about." By this point they were already in the dungeons, only three halls away from the Potions Master's illustrious quarters.

"Speaking of Albus, what is going on with him? When I saw him in the Tower today he seemed distinctly…off compared to yesterday."

When he asked this question he did not expect the reaction he received. Grimness began to shroud the woman and her eyes, darkened with worry, glanced up and down the hall to see if they were truly alone. "Not another word til we get to The Phoenix Lair," she hissed.

To say he was startled by her abrupt change in attitude was an understatement. For a fraction of a second he wondered if the person he walked casually beside was under polyjuice, but that concern was dashed when he saw the genuine worry clouding her normally bright face he knew he was being absurd. But when he came to the conclusion that it really was Seri, his worry only multiplied. To have someone such as Serenity Winter Snape-Dumbledore worried, it had to be bad.

As they arrived at the Lair, Merlin greeted them with almost absurd cheerfulness. "Greetings, Mistress of the Lair! Would you care to enter your domain?"

Seri rolled her eyes before covering them. "I swear I don't know what Harry did but he must have hit him with a Cheering Charm…somehow," she muttered under her breath before gifting the portrait with a glare. "Oh shove it, Merlin, and let us in!" she snapped. The man's smile transformed into a wide grin as he bowed and swung forward. Once inside the woman offered the man a seat while she poured them both a cup of tea.

Remus felt his eyebrow rise when he took a sip. "Lemon?"

Seri let out a tired chuckle. "I've come to believe it's a Dumbledore trait. Besides blackberry and green, lemon has become the preferred flavor of tea. As Albus visits so often we keep an abundance of it." She shrugged indicating that she could not help the insanity that was her family.

They fell into their own thoughts after that. Seri seemed preoccupied with the hem of her sleeve as she twisted it incessantly through her fingers while Remus tried to decide how to re-broach the subject of the Headmaster. It was something that obviously touched a very sensitive spot and he wasn't exactly sure how to go about it without hurting her in some way.

"Say what you want, Remus." His head shot up and he suddenly found himself under her considerable scrutiny. At his questioning expression she elaborated. "I see it there in your eyes. It is the question that hovers on your very lips." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You want to know what is wrong with Albus." It was more statement than question. At his nod she leapt to her feet and began to pace before him. "You aren't the only one," she said finally.

The man's amber eyes widened. "You mean you don't know!"

The healer shook her head in defeat and collapsed onto the couch. "It comes and it goes; as of now his good days outnumber his bad but how long that will last I don't know." She drew her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I just wish there were something that I could do."

Remus moved from the chair to beside her on the couch. "Are you sure you have no idea what's going on with him?"

This time she hesitated before speaking. "There is one thing and so far it is all that has made sense given the circumstances. It seems as though his life force is fading. With all that Albus has been through in his life, school, Grindlewald, Voldemort, and this year alone is enough to take a hefty toll on a person's health. The only reason I believe this hasn't surfaced before was the unconscious need for him to stay well. Now, for whatever reason, that has shut off, and his body has ceased to make the prop chemicals to allow him to stay as active." She paused a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "I sincerely believe that he can recover if he indulges in more rest, more nutritious foods, and even a few vitamin potions. They couldn't possibly hurt." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm just so afraid, Moony; if anything were to happen to Albus, Severus and Harry would sure to follow. More than anything else in this world those three depend on one another. It is their greatest strength and weakness. Without Albus, neither Harry nor Severus would be where they are today. Should that unwavering support be taken away, they might crumble and the world would not be mourning one death but three," She let out a dry chuckle, "or four as I would surely follow." She suddenly stopped and wiped her eyes forcing a watery grin on her face. "I'm so sorry, Moony! I didn't mean to ramble on like that and keep you from your godson."

Managing to bring himself from the shock her words had induced with a great effort he gave her a quick one-armed hug. "Not to worry, old friend. It was obvious that you needed someone to unburden yourself upon and I will always be willing to lend a sympathetic ear."

She patted his arm, her expression showing her gratefulness as she hauled him to his feet and pulled him to the door. "Come now, you had best go check on Severus and Sirius. Even with Albus there, when you add in a seven year old Harry James Potter-Snape-Dumbledore to the mix it could spell disaster. Go on, out!" She shooed at him playfully. He rolled his eyes at first but then realized just how right she was and made a move to dash out the door, only to have Seri latch onto his sleeve. "Not a word outside these rooms, Remus; remember, the walls have ears." She tapped the side of her nose. He nodded once before hurrying away.

Later that night after both Ariana and Harry were tucked safely in bed, Remus and Sirius found time to sit down and discuss the day's events. In retrospect Harry's idea of The Chase had been fun, if exhausting. The boy had meant no harm, only meaning for it to be for play. Everyone had kept a close eye on him at all times, unwilling to let him stray too far. "Sirius," Remus said finally, needing to talk over the subject with someone, "Do you think the Headmaster is old?"

The ex-convict cocked his head to the side curiously. "Albus? Old?" The other nodded and Sirius shook his head. "No not really. The man may be over one hundred and fifty years old but he's just as spry as some of his students!"

"Except for yesterday," the werewolf reminded.

Sirius frowned and scratched his ear, resembling his animagus form as he did so. "Yeah, except for yesterday," he mumbled. "Hey! You had tea with Seri; did she say anything about it?"

The werewolf hesitated before shaking his head. "No she didn't but did seem concerned over his behavior when I told her about it." The werewolf would not say anything more; Remus hated lying to his friend but he had promised Seri.

Thankfully the animagus accepted this and went off on his own tangent. "It's just hard to picture Albus as an old man, know what I mean? He's always been so full of energy and life; almost as though he were trying to live the life of two people." Sirius grimaced. "If that was his goal, I think he succeeded, Grindlewald, idiotic Ministers, traitors in the ranks, being head of the Order of the Phoenix, having to deal with Voldemort, and then having to worry over his son and grandson?" He shook his head. "He's had too much to deal with over the years; he probably just needs a vacation."

The werewolf, hearing his friend add even more to the list that Seri had made earlier, felt his heart sink. 'A vacation indeed,' Remus thought, 'The question is whether or not it is a permanent one.'

_End of Chapter 37_

A/N: Wails and hides behind Rose Don't kill me! This is so overdo it does not even bare mentioning more than a really loud "I'M SORRY!". I blame my job and the university and the multitude of plot bunnies that decided to take up residence in my brain. That's not conducive to writing this! Plus I just went through a dramatic period in my life (hurricane and all that), which did put the fire under my behind and start me to work again. If you can believe, this is only half the chapter. I decided to break it in half as there are still at least thirty, if not forty more pages to go. So don't think I short changed you or anything, this is long!

As for what's happening with Albus, that shouldn't be to difficult to figure out.

Up next: More time with Remus and Sirius, and the showdown in Hogsmeade.


End file.
